Gods of Darkness
by shadowwriter01
Summary: God is dead. And this world is slowly getting out of balance. A force from far beyond their universe is moving and threatening their entire reality. Issei Hyoudou is a reincarnated Devil serving in the peerage of Rias Gremory and the weilder of the Boosted Gear. But then his past returns to haunt him. Sister-story to Issei Hyoudou: The Guardian. IsseixHarem.
1. Chapter 1: Dark beyond the brink

**Gods of Darkness  
**

 _It is said that in the beginning, the Light...that is also called God in countless worlds... created the Universe itself, in its many variations... different parallel worlds, timelines and dimensions._

 _It first created the ancient beings, the Angels of Heaven. And then... much later, it created Earth and humanity..._

 _Outside of the Light´s reach lies the Darkness_

 _...and the Darkness created all the Demons of old and the Forces of Destruction and Chaos in the world... and then finally the Darkness spawned the Devils._

 ** _xxxxxx_**

 **Sleep**... that was all Issei was be able to think about right now.

The young boy had just seconds before literally fallen into his bed. Given how he had spent the day... and the one before, this was no wonder.

On the first look Issei Hyoudou was a regular 16... nearly 17 years old teenager whose currently in his second year at highschool in his hometown Kuoh.

Well, not that normal. Under his fellow students and most other people he knew, he was after all an outsider and a known notorious pervert. This went so far that he and his two best friends Matsuda and Motohama were only known as the Perverted Trio at Kuoh Academy. The three of them had by now been caught time and time again peeking on the girl's locker rooms, bringing porn magazines to school, offending female students with lecherous comments or similar things.

The truth however was a little bit more complicated. The truth was Issei Hyoudou was a Devil... and **far more** than that.

He was a Sacred Gear user, one of the supernatural weapons once created by God himself.

Like all carriers of Sacred Gear's, he was born human and only later reincarnated into a Devil after he had died, after he had been killed... murdered.

Issei´s Sacred Gear was one of the strongest in existence, a so called Longinus. The Boosted Gear. Sealed inside of it was the living essence of the Dragon Ddraig, the Red Heavenly Dragon, a being so powerful that it could kill Devil Kings and Gods. He was the Red Dragon Emperor.

Right now however he was just a boy tired from the events of the last day.

He was lying in his bed.

 **Of course** , like it has always been in the last months, he was surrounded by the bodies of two or three naked girls. At least when it came to that, things were good.

In this night it were Akeno, Asia and Irina. All of them were completely naked, cuddled unto him, lying here in bed with him... and all of them already asleep. With other words it was like in nearly every night for the last half year. He would not have believed this if someone had told him this in the time before.

He fell into sleep... peacefully. Dreaming. Yet it wouldn´t stay like this for long.

His `peaceful´ dreams... involved of course - naturally as far as it came to him - to a great part even more girls and their breasts, especially their breasts.

But they were soon interrupted. They were replaced with something else...

... something darker and much more sinister.

 ** _xxx_**

 _He remembered how it had come to this..._

 _They had spent the entire last week locating and hunting down a group of scattered members of one of the many factions of the Khaos Brigade...and that's in a remote mountain area somewhere in China._

 _That meant in this case a region of an over a **thousand** square miles that they had to look over. And they didn´t have the slightest idea where in this area... if at all... the enemy was hiding._

 _The first half of the day, much like the five days before, had consisted of planning, long instructions and then finally swarming out to actually look for them._

 _It was far too much place to search the area on foot, cars were impossible because of the mountains and constantly using magic circles for transportation would have cost far too much energy. That left only one way of transportation for this work, their own devil-wings._

 _So searching meant in this case for the most part spending the entire day flying around, covering large distances in as little time as possible and the whole time using their senses to look for any sign of their targets... and at the same time always staying on guard in case they actually came closer to the enemy and they decided to ambush them. As you can guess it was a more than troublesome and stressful activity._

 ** _xxx_**

 _The information they were following had first been brought up in an informal meeting of some of the leaders of the Devils and the Fallen Angels._

 _They said that a group of members of the terrorist organization were supposedly hiding in the regions of Eastern China. They had nobody else anywhere in this area._

 _And since Rias, who was present since the meeting was being held in her `home-base´ at Kuoh Academy, had `volunteered´ for the job, it was up to them._

 _Volunteered meant in this case that she had announced in front of her brother and the other leaders that she and her Peerage would do everything and were **up to** anything to take this small party of the terrorist organization out for good._

 _... And sadly - at least in Issei´s opinion - all of them took her by her word._

 _The small grin on Azazel´s face when they accepted her offer should have been a warning for them. He **had known** how this would end... he **must** have. That was why he had been all too happy to let **them** do it instead of his own people._

 _So it came to that they spend the next half week travelling regularly to China by magic portal and back._

 _The problem wasn´t the strength of the enemy or to fight them. No, the problem didn´t involve fighting at all._

 _The problem was that they didn´t even **find** them. In fact, they had spent the entire week here and had not seen a glimpse of the ones they were looking for._

 _They had wasted the entire week... for nothing. Their entire team had teleported from Japan to China and back several times, they kept flying and wandering around for countless hours to find the enemies hideout, always keeping their eyes open not to be ambushed and attacked._

 _But they found **nothing**._

 _Then, just a few hours ago, they received a message that by their information the terrorists had already left the area some time ago. In other words, it had all been nothing but a wild-goose chase._

 _For this one time Issei truly wished Buchou - Rias -... had just simply kept her mouth shut._

 ** _xxx_**

 _Back in the present, Issei´s dream  
_

He suddenly felt as if he was drifting through empty space. As he looked, he could not see anything. Everywhere around him was nothing but black.

A part of him, a small part that was actually aware that he was asleep and dreaming, was a bit annoyed that he had been ripped away from his `beautiful´ dreams.

But that was only a part of him. Another one was asking himself where he was

Inside his own mind, he was still floating through a dark, seemingly endless, empty room.

But then suddenly, he could see something. There, in front of him.

Something that was shaping itself out of the dark. At first it was only a small speck on the endless black horizon.

But this `thing´ was quickly coming closer... getting larger and larger until it filled his entire view.

It´s size was enormous.

Issei could barely believe it. All `happy´ thoughts, that his dreams about girls and their breasts had caused, were instantly banished from his mind.

What he was seeing now was a monstrosity. There was no other way to describe it.

The being before him had seven heads, all looking very differently and every single one of them seemed dangerous by itself. Together they were the most nightmarish sight he had ever seen.

This creature was clearly the most frightening being he had ever seen before... and he had seen many strange and frightening things during the months since he was Devil.

 **[666... Trihexa,]** Issei heard this words shouting from somewhere deep inside his mind, in Dgraig´s voice.

Did Ddraig somehow knew this being? Or had at least an idea what it was? Good possible, he thought.

But right now he couldn´t ask him. Issei knew as the wielder of the Boosted Gear, Ddraig was permanently fused to his mind and his soul. But now... somehow... he just didn´t seem to be there. It was as if he was far away.

This creature seemed to be some sort of Dragon, Issei was quite sure about that. One like he had never seen before. It wasn´t like Ddraig, Tannin or even Great Red.

Issei couldn´t help himself, but something about this being that he saw before him felt terrible and fundamentally wrong. As if it was something that shouldn´t even exist. And something about it seemed to scare him to the bone.

Yes... the being before him was the most frightening he had ever seen in his life... But only for a moment.

Because seconds later another figure was becoming visible in the darkness... and as impossible as it sounds, this one scared Issei even more.

It was a completely black... giant humanoid shape. The only reason Issei could even clearly make out it´s outlines before the dark background, was that it was moving. That and it´s glowing blood red eyes, that shone through the black void around them and seemed to bore right into him.

And it was coming closer.

In opposite to the bizarre Dragon, this being seemed less like an abomination to him. No, instead it radiated a pure unspeakable terror that kept him frozen in place.

While the living shadow before him was growing larger and larger, the seven headed beast seemed to be shrinking down.

Until it moved close to and took its place at the feet of the black figure, nearly as if it was some sort of... pet?

Then he heard a voice howling through the void, coming from the figure in front of him.

 ** _"Issei... Hyoudou..."_** it was a deep, firm, but at the same nearly toneless voice... like it wasn´t human at all, _**"I see you... we see you,"** _ the voice dug into his mind and his soul.

 **xxx**

Issei opened his eyes. Above he saw the ceiling of his bedroom. He felt the naked bodies of the girls pressing against him. This calmed him down, a little bit at least.

He had woken up. It was a nightmare. Only a nightmare, he told himself.

He heard one of the girls moving behind him. She must have woken up because of his sudden movements. He was just about to say an apology.

But then he felt her arms laying around him, pulling him into a gentle hug. Even better, her breasts were pressing against his back.

But then he startled. The breasts didn´t felt like they should have. Instead of soft and warm like they should, they were hard and raw like rock... and cold like ice.

 **"Issei-kun. How are you?"** He heard the voice of the girl behind him... and froze. It was a voice he would recognize everywhere. It was the voice of his first girlfriend, his first love... and his killer.

A little over a half year ago, a girl had asked him out and became his girlfriend. A short time later they went to a date together... and she murdered him at the same evening, for reasons he did not even fully understood to this day.

She had been a Fallen Angel as he found out and for some reason, because of his Sacred Gear, she had deemed him a threat and decided to kill him.

And she had died herself only a short time later. But yet she was here.

He turned around. Every instinct inside him told him not to do it, not to look at her. But he still did...

... and froze in horror as soon as he saw her.

 _"Raynare."_ He wanted to shout her name, but he saw that couldn´t bring a word out.

It was truly her, completely naked like the other girls.

But she was `different´ from the times he had seen her before. He knew now why her breasts had felt so unnatural.

Her normally already pale skin was now completely white, dried out and lifeless... and it seemed to be falling apart and paling off her body. Her black feathered wings were ripped up and hanging in shreds on her back. She had two large and deep gashes in her face, that were however not even bleeding.

He looked at her breasts. The lifeless skin on them seemed like crinkled paper.

Her beautiful violet colored eyes were now speckled with deep red glowing spots, glowing at him.

 **"Hi Ise-kun, have you missed me?"** the living corps asked him in a `friendly´ voice and smiled at him coldly.

Now Issei couldn´t hold himself back anymore. He started to scream.

xxx

Issei was waking up screaming. The girls around him were of course instantly awake as well. Of course they were all a bit... or more... annoyed at being woken up like that. But one look at him took their minds off such thoughts.

A nightmare. It had **all** been only a nightmare, he thought as he looked around.

"Issei-kun, are you okay?" Irina asked him worried.

He wanted to answer her, to tell her everything was alright. But he couldn´t bring himself to say anything.

Why did it had to be **her** again? He had thought he had left it all behind him. That he had finally gotten over it... over her.

He remembered...

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Some time ago..._

At night...

It was inside a church, here at Kuoh... A once holy building that had however been abandoned for several years at this point.

A fight had taken place here and had just ended.

In the hall of the building, an injured and beaten up girl was lying on the ground, surrounded by four others. They were all looking like teenagers... But this was only the half-truth.

The truth was the girl was a Fallen Angel...and the young people standing around her... were Devils.

She had just completed her plan to remove the Sacred Gear from the excommunicated Nun Asia Argento, the Twilight Healing and take it for herself, a process that had killed Asia. Something that Raynare had been willing to accept for what the Twilight Healing would give her.

But she had been defeated, by none other than Issei Hyoudou - one of the Devils before her.

"... Issei, please," the girl pleaded. "I love you, I love you so much," she called out.

For a short moment he could only look at her. It was her who had killed him only a few days ago - on their first date - that led to him becoming what he was now, a reincarnated Devil... and now she had killed Asia, who had become a friend to him in only a short time.

For a moment he looked unsure... and pained.

But then he thought about what she did to Asia... and to him.

Then he turned around, away from her. But the truth was, he was feeling even worse than before.

"Please Buchou... I can´t deal with this..." he said quietly and trembling. With a few words he sealed the fate of the girl before him.

`Buchou´ - Rias Gremory - the Devil who had brought him back to life, stepped forward.

She said a few last words before she used her powers against the girl on the ground before them. She raised her arm and unleashed her energy at her target. From one moment to the other the body of the girl was disintegrated... ceased to exist.

All what was left were a number of black feathers who were floating through the room... and a heartbroken young man.

He grieved openly for Asia, the girl who died several minutes ago...

... and in secret also for the girl who had died just now.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Somewhere, a place close by... and yet away  
_

There was only darkness, emptiness, a black void that the single soul was drifting through...

... and then suddenly light.

She could see again, could hear again... She remembered. She remembered her own name...Raynare...how she died. When had that been? Only minutes ago? Or had it been days? Weeks? Months?

She remembered her terrifying fear... and her only hope.

She was looking around in confusion, looking down on herself, her hands, her body. But she didn´t see anything.

No, she thought, if she concentrated hard, she could make out the contours of her old form. But they only became visible when she willed it.

She was dead, wasn´t she? Or was she? Maybe what she was should not be called death but something else. She was a phantom, a spectre... just like she had intended to.

Dread and disgust came over her, as she recalled how she was being reduced to nothing but a shivering mess, pleading to someone who could barely look at her anymore. But still...

The last thing she had seen was that red haired Devil Bitch, as she unleashed her powers on her, destroying her body... but not her.

Suddenly her mind completely shook off the confusion that had overcome her. She was thinking clear again.

As she was looking around she saw that she was still inside the church building. The small group of Devils was right in front of her.

She saw however that nobody was paying attention to her... good. They could not see her. They had no idea that she will still there, still existed in this world.

It had worked, she thought. Against her own expectations it actually worked. If she was honest, she hadn´t thought it would, but she had nothing to lose... and yet it did.

" **It worked** ," she actually said `loud´.

Of course they didn´t hear her. She was not longer physically here after all.

Yes, it **did** work. Even if it shouldn´t have, she thought a moment later. It had been a last ditch effort in the truest sense of the word.

She remembered the conditions for the method she had used trying to cheat death. It had worked only for a single reason.

" **Oh Issei** ," she nearly laughed out in a nearly happy tone, as far as that was possible for her being reduced to a phantom, **"who would have thought?"**

But only a moment later something else happened. She felt something, a nearly physical force, pulling at herself. Something else that shouldn´t have been possible.

Suddenly everything around her changed... the room she was standing in. The entire place around her. No, it didn´t change, she realized, she - her spirit itself - was being drawn away.

 **xxxxxxx**

Seconds later she found herself somewhere else.

Wherever this was, it was certainly not a place she had ever seen before. It was neither Earth or the Underworld. That was clear.

The sky above her was nothing but black... no stars... no moon or sun to see. She then noticed that the reason for this were small dark particles that filled the air and were blocking the light... ash.

The area around her was a desolate landscape... a wasteland, covered with large stones and with bizarre rock formations that she could see in some distance, that seemed to stretch until the horizon.

As she took a closer look however she realized a moment later that she had been wrong. At least some of the `rocks´ covering the ground weren´t rocks at all. No, they were bones.

She could see what she now clearly recognized as a strangely formed skull lying a few meters before her. But it wasn´t one from a human, Angel or even Devil... in fact it belonged to a species she didn´t even know. And it was only one of many that were scattering the ground around her.

At one point, she could make out a large pile of such bones, raised up like a small mountain. It had to be the remains of hundreds, maybe thousands of these creatures.

The `bizarre rock formations´ in a few miles distance she saw now, were actually the burned out ruins of what had once been some kind of city.

Where in the world was she?

Terror was rising up in her as the implications of all she was seeing around were sinking in. Dead bodies covering the ground, cities lying in ruins. Had she been closer, she could have clearly seen the bodies of a few of the inhabitants, nailed at the broken walls, or impaled on pikes.

Ash was filling the air.

This was in fact **another** world, one that had been completely...

"Yes, your idea **did** work," she heard a voice coming from behind her, obviously referring to her attempt to save herself. "I congratulate you for that, `little Angel´."

She could feel it instantly, the power, the energy. But she could not quite believe it. Or rather her conscious mind - what was left of it after all she had just experienced- did not want to except it.

This energy, it surpassed everything she had ever sensed by far.

As she turned around she saw the source of the voice. What she saw surprised her in some sense even more than the unbelievable power itself.

She would have expected a monstrous creature, maybe a dragon. But what was before her was clearly a humanoid figure. Even if she could not make out his features.

The being was clad in a black cloak with a hood that concealed his face. The figure was sitting on some sort of throne, that looked like it was formed directly out of the rock of the ground.

She had been in the presence of Lord Azazel and Shemhazai several times. But this being not only surpassed both of them by far. No, as much as she hated to admit it, it made them look like **nothing**.

And while she knew by what she heard that most stronger dragons were able to change shape and take a humanoid form if they wanted, but the energy didn´t feel dragonic at all. In fact, it seemed... But that thought was too crazy to even think too it´s end.

The sheer power this being was radiating alone was staggering. It was more than enough to wipe out the Earth and the entire Underworld many times over - it felt practically endless... and she couldn´t even be sure that this was the limit of this being´s strength.

But that was not all what was alarming. The very presence of this being felt so malicious, so terrifying... so **absolutely Evil** , that deep down every sense in her just told her to run. In some sense it felt more like a black hole in the fabric of reality than the presence like a living being.

She was like a small animal in front of a super-predator and she knew it. Aside from the fact that it would be pointless to try to run away from something like this, she sensed that the same power that had brought her spirit here, was also holding it at this place.

She didn't have the slightest doubt that this creature was responsible for all the destruction around them.

Raynare knew she was overly proud and could easily be considered as arrogant. But even before Issei-kun had literally beaten some sense into her, she would not have been so stupid to feel anything but terror in the presence of such a being.

She herself wasn´t a kindhearted person by any definition. Far from it. Just a short time ago, she had bound an innocent young girl on a cross and forcefully removed her Sacred Gear from her body... killing her in the process.

Just a few days before that, she had dated a boy just for the purpose of killing him in the end.

But **this**... this was far beyond her.

"I see you are a little bit shocked. You don´t need to worry," the being told her casually. The voice, clearly that of a man, sounded smooth and in a twisted was comforting. "I have brought you here to talk. You and a few others in your reality have actually managed to catch **our** interest. And right now a have a bit of time for you. As you can surely imagine I have many other things to do."

He made a small gesture with his hand and suddenly Raynare felt nearly as if she were fully `alive´ again. As she looked at herself, she saw that she again possessed a solid body.

"This `body´ you have now is a psychic construct that I have created for you... for the moment. It makes it easier to talk `face to face´, don´t you agree?" he stated. "Of course it is formed only through my power and will exist only as long as you are in my presence," he told her.

That meant as soon as he would no longer be around she would once again be a formless spirit, she thought.

"But let us talk," he continued. "If we come to an agreement, there might be much **more** that I can offer you."

`Talk? Yes,´ a sarcastic part of her thought, `you have destroyed an entire world here. But let us just sit down together and talk.´

Why should such a being even have an interest to talk to her? He intended to make her some kind of offer, so much was clear. But at what price? Creatures like that never did anything for free.

Suddenly the monstrous aura that surrounded him vanished. Or rather he was hiding it very well. But she had no longer any doubt about **one** thing. She had felt it clearly as he had addressed her. Now that she once again possessed a body or at least something very close, her senses also worked perfectly again.

In the center of this - this monster - was the presence of a human. But it seemed to be also mixed with something else.

Who and whatever this was, he was clearly some kind of super-being.

"Your senses work well Little Angel. But of course I also made no effort to hide my nature," he said to her in a tone that now actually sounded a bit amused.

Normally she would have exploded at the idea of **anybody** calling her something like that. But for obvious reasons she knew that with this guy this would be a very very bad idea.

"Actually, it would only amuse me if you did," the man told her casually.

Raynare froze. Had he just been reading her thoughts? Without her even noticing? she asked herself. How? She was a Fallen Angel, her own mental powers were excellent.

She could now see his face under the hood. To her surprise it was the face of someone who looked like a young man... But his eyes, for a short moment she noticed they were glowing in a deep crimson red.

"Who... who are you?" she could only ask.

"Who I am? That is a question I have been asked many times," the being responded. "I have many names and have been called many things over the centuries. You can for now call me... Faust."

Wasn´t that this guy from the play who made a pact with a Devil? she thought, not missing the irony.

Then he said the words that unsettled her even more than before.

"You could say that I am a proud but faithful servant of my master whose power spreads all universes and all existence... an agent of the force that keeps the universe moving forward," the being declared sinisterly.

One though shot through Raynare´s mind. This being alone possessed a power that was far beyond her comprehension and managed to scare her in every fiber of her existence.

If **he** was the servant... then just who in the world was the master?

 **xxxxxxx**

Back in Kuoh inside the abandoned church, the Devils had just brought Asia back to life, who was with that now a Devil herself of course... and she and Issei had a heartfelt reunion.

What they didn't realize was that the whole time, eyes were following them...

Eyes that belonged to beings that were beyond their understanding and were watching them from beyond the brink of their reality.

* * *

 **This is the sister-story to `Issei Hyoudou: The Guardian´. Both stories are playing in alternate realities to each other and are both part of the already established multiverse.**

 **The background in both is the war of two super-powers across multiple universes. One of them are the Guardians who will also be mentioned here at a few points. Here however it will be their enemies who will be more dominant. This story will be much darker than the first one.**

 **The idea of Raynare becoming some sort of spirit or phantom in Issei´s mind has already been used in several other stories. `A Man´s Heart´ from Kyuubi Gohan is the most prominent on my mind here. I am however trying to give the idea a little different spin here.  
**

 **The eight chapter of `Guardian´ will be updated in the next days.**

 **Side note : The character calling himself `Faust´ had already been introduced in Issei´s vision in chapter 4 of ******`Issei Hyoudou: The Guardian´**. Here he was just described as the opponent of the Guardian called Darien. He is also one of the `Lords´ mentioned in chapter 7.**

 **Highschool dxd or anything related doesn´t belong to me.**


	2. Chapter 2: Just a normal day

**Chapter 2  
**

For Issei and the rest of the peerage, it was just a normal day. Well, whatever `normal´ meant for them.

Two days had passed since the strange dream he had.

At the first day, nothing had actually happened, even by normal human standards. It was just a regular school-day.

 **xxx**

The one afterwards however, it was back to what would be considered usual `devil business´.

This morning they had been noticed by the Underworld that yet another Stray Devil was believed to have entered the area around Kuoh. Like it had already happened several times before.

Rias and her peerage received the order to look out for any signs of the Stray and in case they found any... go after it and eliminate it. Just another menace to be wiped out.

So called Stray Devils were former Devil servants who had left and in many cases killed their masters and were now running free without any kind of limit or control.

Many of them became a threat, either to the human population or to other Devils, since they were attacking anyone without difference. The demonic energy in their bodies, that they could no longer control without a master, caused them to change in a horrible way, both mentally and physically. They turned into monsters... literally. So it was Devil's law that all Strays were to be hunted down and be killed. They were just too much of a danger for anybody they come in contact with.

Sometimes Issei had to really ask himself why Stray Devils were still stupid enough to show up in the area around Kuoh. So far all of them who had shown their face's here had been put down by him and the others.

Seriously, as he thought back a few hours ago, to the fight with this Stray. It was all so much of a regular routine... at least in the beginning, it was all too typical.

They had hunted down the Stray Devil to an abandoned warehouse where he had been hiding - kind of cliché Issei thought, hiding in an empty warehouse, like in one of those movies. And they had brought it down after a short... a very short... fight. A few months back their opponent might still have been somewhat of a challenge. But not anymore.

They had simply grown too strong since then. The so called fight had taken less than a minute.

They had cornered their opponent in his hideout. This particular Stray had a body that resembled a mixture of a snake and a man.

He had a green scaled reptile like skin, his throat was unnaturally long, sharp claws at his fingers, a long tail. So all in all his appearance was more or less the usual for a Stray Devil... with other words, a grotesque monster.

The `fight´ began with Kiba moving forward at the same time. Both had their swords drawn. Xenovia´s strike however had only been a distraction, her weapon slashing through empty air.

Then came Kiba... he was moving faster than the Stray could react to, also making a single slash at their opponent. This one though was actually meant to hit and was cutting through flesh and blood. That this first attack didn´t just finish their target off however spoke of his strength. But it still left a visible gash across his upper body.

This Stray was quite tough, they had to admit, by the standards of the average Stray Devil at least. There were stronger ones - Kuroka had been the best example - but he was still more powerful than most of them.

But it was not nearly enough to make a difference. They had already faced far greater opponents and lived. By their standards this guy was only a small fry. Any single one of them could beat him and he was facing their entire peerage here. He was completely outmatched.

Koneko was the one who made the next move. With his wound, their opponent had no real chance to evade it. She run forward and landed a punch on the Stray that send him flying right into the wall behind him and made it crack under the impact.

His broken form sank to the ground. It was over, they all saw that. There was no way this guy would still be able to fight.

He didn´t even needed to do anything, Issei thought. In fact, he was still standing at practically the same spot since the fight had started.

Rias stepped forward. Their King was the one who would finish the Stray off. Like usual, Issei thought.

She was just activating her Power of Destruction. A globe of energy was forming in her hand.

"Any last words?" she asked. Issei remembered her saying the same thing to the first Stray Devil they had fought together... a half year ago.

 **"Rias Gremory,"** the Stray suddenly addressed her in a deep voice, **"do you think it is so easy? Do you think you can get away?"** He started to laugh. It was a dark and sinister chuckle, not exactly what you would expect from a person who was about to die. But on the other hand maybe the uncontrolled demonic energy had driven him insane. It would not be so unusual for a Stray Devil.

 **"You will get what is yours soon - very soon,"** the Stray said to her. His voice was now sounding even more twisted... inhuman. **"They are watching you. Yes, they see you. Do you hear me? They see you... and they will get you,"** he roared now at her, literally screaming as the words were piercing through the entire room.

Rias at this point had enough. She couldn´t help it... but something about the words of the Stray disturbed her on a fundamental level. Normally it should not have affected her so much. It were only the words of a lunatic after all, were they?... a lunatic who was as good as dead anyway. But somehow they were still getting to her.

Finally, she could no longer take it and with a loud snarl, unleashed her Power of Destruction on him, completely vaporizing his body.

"Buchou?" Kiba addressed her as he saw her expression. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-Yes," she replied. "It is just, what this Stray just said..."

"Said?" Kiba asked confused. "Buchou, the Stray Devil had not said a single word while you were standing there."

Rias was staring at him.

"What?" she asked aghast, "but he... " she started.

She realized that Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia and Rossweisse were looking at her with the same expression Kiba just did. They could not all really not heard it, right? The Stray was shouting loud enough in the end to be heard even outside of the room... and none of them was standing more than ten meters away. What was going on here? Rias asked herself.

"Kiba, what are you talking about? Have you not heard the insane rant he had just shouted out?" Issei questioned.

The others were only looking at him with blank faces.

"You have also heard it, right Ise-kun?" Rias asked him.

"Yes, of course. It was hardly possible to overhear that," he replied. "He was saying some stuff about someone seeing you and then started screaming about it."

"Issei, he didn´t say a single word," Akeno told him. "He was just starring at Rias until she suddenly snapped and blasted him away after looking as if she had seen a ghost."

Rias was giving her a light glare. But she could not really hold it against her if she herself and Issei were really the only ones who had heard what the Stray had said.

 **[I have heard it as well Partner,]** Ddraig told him, his voice for all to hear. **[So whatever it was, it was certainly real... and not just in your heads.]**

"Maybe it was some sort of telepathic message," Rossweisse suggested. "Something that only Buchou and Issei were able to hear. Maybe you only thought that he was speaking out loud."

"Yes, that is one possibility," Rias said, thinking it over.

"But why should only Issei-kun and Buchou been able to hear it?" Koneko questioned.

"It doesn´t matter now," Rias stated. She was looking in the direction where the Stray Devil had been just a few moments before. "Our job here is done. Let's go home."

 **xxxxxxx**

It was at the same evening. Issei admitted he had a bit trouble to sleep.

No, it wasn´t really that he had problems to fall asleep. The truth was... he was **afraid** of it. This was kind of funny actually. He the Red Dragon Emperor, the one who fought powerful supernatural enemies on a regular base, was scared by something like a dream.

But ever since the nightmare he had two days ago... he just couldn´t help it. Something about what he had seen in his sleep had terrified him. And it was not only that, he thought to himself. But **this** was nothing he wanted to think about right now.

So he decided for the moment to take a walk instead.

As he passed through the rooms he saw that the TV was still on. Akeno was sitting on the armchair and Gaspar on the couch. It seemed that both of them had actually fallen asleep while watching.

His parents had also already gone to bed... sleeping - or going by the noise that he had heard coming from their room - doing something else that you usually do in the bedroom. Not that he truly wanted to know that for sure.

He was listening with a half ear to the newscast that was just airing.

 _"... suspected to be responsible for the bomb assault is the so called Neo Jindai Sect. First estimations assume a number of at least 32 dead and an unknown number of injured._

 _Ashia Reizo, the leader of the small but radical group of religious extremists... a former Catholic Priest and self proclaimed Bishop is known for his controversial religious statements and his declaration of a coming New Age. The bombs were set off in the towns center of Kyoto, causing a..."_

Issei took the remote and switched off the TV... before he left the room.

He didn´t really gave the report he had just overheard a second thought. Of course he had heard about this sect of nutjobs before, like probably everyone in the country by now. They had been preaching about the end of the world for a few years... and as it looked they had gone over to blowing up people now.

Issei remembered everything he had seen and done since becoming a Devil. He could probably teach this guys a few things now about the `end of the world´ if he wanted to... after all what he and the others had gone through, he thought.

The `end of the world´... somehow this thought brought him back to the dream from two days ago once more. Not the part with Raynare, that disturbed him for completely other reasons, but the monstrous Seven Headed Dragon he had seen... and even more terrifying, the dark shadow behind it.

Issei was trying to shake the thought off as he left the living room and went to the front door. He would be going outside for a while.

The girls were probably already waiting for him to join them. Two or three of them were sleeping next to him in his bed completely naked nearly every night now. It had become kind of a usual - and as even he admitted, quite perverted - routine for them. But as he said very often, he was an openly declared pervert anyway and so he truly liked this development.

This night it were Rias and Xenovia, as he had seen as he had taken a short look through the half open door of his bedroom. He knew of course that his parents only just went along with this like they did, because Rias had used her powers to `convince´ them not to pay much attention to it. But honestly he didn´t care that much about this.

Despite all that however he had not actually done anything with any of them yet. Yes, he was surrounded by beautiful naked girls every night, but he still didn´t actually had sex yet - while even his parents did by what he had heard a few minutes ago.

He was practically surrounded by breasts... and the entire rest of their bodies. They all practically offered themselves to him. And he still couldn´t bring himself to do anything. What exactly was wrong with him? Damn it, Raynare, a small part of him thought. What the hell have you done to me you bitch?

After going around through the garden, he saw that he, as it looked like, was not the only one who had the same idea.

"Ise-kun," she greeted him as she noticed him coming by.

"Ahm Irina. What are you doing out here?" he asked her.

"Maybe the same as you," she responded friendly. "Just taking some time for myself." She smiled at him. "I didn´t get to sleep yet. So I was walking through the garden a bit."

"Ise-kun, tell me... what is with you?" she asked. "I am worried. Since you had that dream two nights ago, you... it´s just that you didn´t seem well. And... I have seen you as you woke up. You were terrified."

"I know Irina. It is just... It was not only one of the typical nightmares about monsters and all that... and that part was scary enough. I saw her again - Raynare."

"Your ex-girlfriend who killed you?" she asked.

"Yes exactly. I don´t understand it Irina. I have told Rias that I love her. I have her, you and all the others. I even died again and came back... with some help at least," he told her. "I was **over** her. And now I am just back to seeing her again in my nightmares - as if nothing had changed at all. I just don´t understand it."

"I am sorry Issei," she said. "I don´t know anything what I could do to help you."

"It is not your fault. It is simply **me** who has a problem," he stated. "Don´t worry about it," he said with somewhat false confidence.

"I am sorry about how I acted a few weeks back," she clarified. "I didn´t thought about... that you had to deal with things like that. I am kind of an idiot sometimes." She had an innocent smile on her face as she said this.

"Don´t talk about yourself like that," Issei exclaimed heatedly. "You are my oldest friend and..." and one of the girls that I love, he thought silently... but couldn´t quite bring himself to say it yet.

He had just somehow managed to say the same thing to Rias... and it had been hard enough.

"... you are pretty and you are sexy," Issei continued instead, "especially when you are wearing that skin tight fighting-gear of yours... or if you are not wearing anything at all," he added... grinning a bit, his perverted thoughts once again having taken a hold, "... and... you are smart too."

Before he could say anything else, he felt her grabbing his hand, drawing him closer and placing a kiss directly on his lips.

"Irina?" he asked as she had let go of him.

"It is okay Ise-kun. I might not be able to help you much with whatever problem you have, but I will be there for you." She gave him another peg on the cheek.

"I know Irina. Thank you."

 **xxx**

 _A half hour earlier_

What Issei didn´t knew, he was not the only one who had the same problem. Rias Gremory would never admit it... but what happened with the Stray Devil today had shaken her up. She didn´t even actually understood why.

It was certainly not the first time that an enemy had been talking trash to her. And in this case it was an enemy who was just one moment away from being annihilated. So why did she even care what some low-life Stray said to her?

But still - she couldn´t help it - since that moment there was a feeling deep inside of her that was slowly crawling up. Something in her was terrified. The truth was, she felt... as if she was being followed, as if...

Damn it, she thought and forced a hold on herself. What would her brother and her parents say if they saw her like this, being afraid of her own shadow? She was the Heiress of the Gremories, not some scared little girl.

It was silly actually, to think that she let the words of scum like that get to her like this.

She was taking a look at herself in the mirror of Issei-kun´s bedroom, before she started to take her clothes off. It was now her turn again to sleep here. Xenovia was already lying in the bed.

Yes, Issei was truly a pervert, she admitted as she was looking at the blue haired girl´s body, partly covered by the blankets.

But on the other hand, they all were the ones who decided to sleep naked in the same bed as him. So they were probably perverts as well.

As a Devil Rias had not **that** much of a principal aversion against sharing the man she loved with others. Having multiple partners was not really unusual. Partly because the numbers of their race were still depleted from the war and they had the need to repopulate. And partly because doing whatever you want and following your desires without moral hindrances was basically a part of traditional Devil culture.

Of course at one side she would have liked to have him all to herself. Still, Issei had proclaimed that his desire was to have a harem. It wasn´t so bad actually, since all of the other girls were either part of her peerage - that was practically her second family - or in Irina´s case a close ally and friend.

Beside that however, deep down, she admitted another very naughty part of her actually **liked** it. Not having to share him of course, but that out of all the girls Issei was around **she** was his favorite. It was actually pleasing her pride and her vanity, she admitted.

She remembered how - after some problems - he finally told her, her out of all of them, that he loved her. She remembered how he fought Raiser and ended her forced engagement. How he would do all this for her.

If Issei saw himself as the Harem King, then she was the mistress of the other girls. For a short moment she saw a picture in her imagination, of herself standing before Akeno and the others who were kneeling in front of her in lingerie's and deciding which of the girls were allowed and in which way, to `pleasure´ their master. A second later she came back from her more than a bit kinky fantasy. `Rias Gremory,´ she said to herself, `you **are** a pervert´. She truly wasn´t much better than Issei, she grinned at her own mirror-image.

She looked at her now completely nude form in the mirror, her large breasts, her legs. Well, Issei was truly a lucky guy, she thought.

But then **suddenly**... she saw a second figure beside herself in the mirror. The being she was seeing next to her own image was... she had only gotten a short glimpse of it... a completely grey, slightly crouched... figure with clearly inhuman features. But it was too quick to make it out exactly.

Her head instantly turned around to the place where the `thing´ would have been standing in the real world. But there was nothing. There was nobody in the room beside the already sleeping Xenovia. It was nothing, she told herself. It was just her imagination.

Rias was forcing herself to calm down. It was nothing, she told herself once again. She walked over to the bed and lied down next to the blue haired sword-wielder.

What she didn´t see was, after she had closed her eyes, the creature once again appearing in the mirror.

 _"Rias Gremory,"_ it whispered in a raspy inhuman voice, too quiet for her to hear.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Now_

It was a bit over a hour later that he did what he had so far been trying to avoid and went to sleep. He went to lie down between Rias and Xenovia, barely able to stand anymore.

It didn´t take long before his mind drifted off into unconsciousness... and soon he found himself once again in another version of his bedroom. In this one there weren´t the naked bodies of his two friend lying next to him in bed, instead...

 **xxx**

"Now now Issei-kun..." he heard Raynare´s voice purring, "... can it be that you are trying to avoid me?"

She was looking very different from the last time. Her pale skin was looking healthy and alive again, her black wings were no longer ragged and ripped up. Just like the Raynare he had known in life.

"It is you again," Issei said in a defeated voice, trying to hold his emotions under control. It seemed as if seeing her alone was causing him pain.

"Of course it is. I wanted to see you," she told him. "I love you after all." She smiled at him.

It was hearing this words that caused Issei to loose control. A part of him remembered, this was only a dream. But he still couldn´t completely contain his anger.

"Love? You don´t love me. You were the one who killed me. You took every chance to mock and insult me," he growled. "You..."

"Oh Issei, didn´t you know... girls are complicated," she replied, still grinning. Something about her voice made his blood boil. "It wasn´t as if I was happy about killing you. I just thought I needed to do it at that time."

"You never **needed** to kill me," Issei called out. "Azazel told me..."

"Told you what?" she asked sharply. "That he believed that you had a possibly unstable Sacred Gear inside you, that could go out of control and destroy anything and kill everybody around you? That he didn´t gave me a way to prevent this or told me what to do when it actually happened? He basically told me, `this guy has a bomb inside his body that can go off anytime as long as he lives´... well, it´s your problem now."

Issei for a moment didn´t know what he should say to this. He was just sitting at the side of his bed, doing nothing. He remembered this more or less matched with what Azazel had told him, but...

"So that is your excuse now? You only killed me to protect others?" he demanded.

To his surprise his question only caused a short giggle from her.

"No..." she answered. "... You should know me well enough to know that I hardly do things for just one reason. One of my motives was actually that if something happened, it would have interferred with my own plans. But... I admit saving the lives of a few humans had played a role in my decision. Well, a small role. The truth was that I was told to kill you. It seems someone in the Grigori wanted you dead Issei-kun. I only found out later that this somebody was not Azazel.

I guess that actually makes me a better person than most of the people you hang out with **now** if you think about it."

"Shut up," he yelled at her. "You of all people have no right to talk about my friends like this."

He was forcing himself to remember that this was not the real Raynare, just a image in a dream.

But the `mirror-image´ was only looking at him with an expression that could nearly be taken for... pity.

"Your friends?" she said with amusement. "Really?"

* * *

 **Author´s notes:**

 **The term Jindai, from the radical sect mentioned, is from japanise mythology and is one name for the mythological Age of the rule of the gods, before history.  
**

 **XXCC**

 **A few words to the timeline. This story is based more on the Anime than the light-novels. The reasons for this decision will became clear during the course of the story.** **That means the first arc begins a few months after the end of season 3, about the time where novel 12 to 13 would be playing.  
**

 **Some events of the later novels are supposed to have happened as well.**

 **This means: The three seasons of the Anime happened in this universe exactly like they are shown. Some of the later events of the novels are also supposed to have taken place. In that case they are usualy mentioned somewhere inside the story.**

 **For example the fallout and the confession to Rias afterwards and Issei´s death by Samael´s poison and resurrection with the help of Great Red. Since they are mentioned in the chapter, they have happened, but not necessarely exactly like in the novels.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The Abyss in me

**Chapter 3**

 _"Your friends?" Raynare said to him with amusement. "Really?"_

"To tell you the truth. I have not been completely honest with you... in many things," she told him.

"You know, for example... I actually **liked** our date," she said. "Of course you have always been a complete pervert - not that I truly minded that anyway. But the way... well, the way you cared for me..." she said a bit hesitatedly. "Of course you had been quite clumsy about it for the most part. Still the way you actually **tried**.

Can you imagine what that meant for a girl who was so desperate to be loved and cherished, like me - so much that she was willing to **kill** for it?

You even tied down your perverted antics for the most part... and we both know how hard that must have been for you. To think that anybody would go to such lengths for little old me," she grinned.

"But of course all made no difference in the end. I was told you had to die... and you know how I am when I think I have to do it. It didn´t even matter how I personally felt about it - it was something I was convinced I had to do. Even if I was wrong about it in the end. Had I known that I do know now, I wouldn´t have done it."

"I can imagine," Issei remarked with obvious sarcasm, remembering how it had ended.

"Oh, I am not just talking about the fact that you came back and kicked my ass... I mean everything," she replied.

"But the thought that I actually enjoyed spending time with a human?" She shrugged. "I was just not willing to admit it. I guess I acted even a bit more arrogant to you... to compensate you could say," she stated.

"And when I found out that you came back and had been turned into a Devil, it was like a slap in the face. After all I had gone to such length to get you away from everyone else and to a place where we could be `all by ourselves´," she said suggestively - referring to his first death.

"Then I killed you. I wasn´t particularly happy about it. I didn´t enjoy it. Though I admit I enjoyed `playing´ with you, just a little bit of course."

Issei cringed, hearing about his own murder like that.

"And then you constantly interfered with my plans for little Asia," she mentioned casually. "No matter what I did, you always came back. You truly were a thorn in my side back then darling."

The last remark caused Issei´s rage to come up again now. How did this twisted memory dare to talk about Asia´s and his own death so casually like that? But he said nothing. Why should he even bother? This was only a dream after all. But at the same time something in the back of his mind kept nagging him, telling him that something was wrong about this particular dream.

"And still I just couldn´t bring myself to kill you off again for good," she continued.

"Yeah sure..." he commented. "I kind of remember you certainly didn´t have a problem to keep trying." He became even more angry and pained at the memories of her other attacks and her many taunts and insults.

"Oh you are angry?" she asked him a bit tauntingly. "Trying? Are you serious? Issei, do you remember our little fight when I had taken Asia along with me back to the old church? Have you ever asked yourself why had I not killed you?

You were the one who kept fighting me. I dealt you a **non-lethal** wound, while the bearer of the Twilight Healing was standing right next to you and just stood by let her heal you without even trying to stop her. But you just got up to go against me again.

It was **me** who had offered Asia to spare your life in exchange for her coming along. I didn´t need to. We both know I could have just as easily obliterated you and taken her anyway. I did not want to fight you on that day Issei-kun, but you had just kept standing in my way.

I admit it was to a part because - in opposite to your new master and yourself - I actually cared about not unnecessary provoking a new war. But you actually gave me the perfect excuse, since you were the one who kept attacking me. Technically I did nothing but bring back one of my servants who had escaped, while you kept challenging me to a fight. But I let you live anyway. Looking back, this was of course a mistake that might have cost me my own life. Still I don´t really regret it.

And not only that," she continued before he could say anything else. "What about the time when I had just finished the ritual and just handed Asia over to you. You had your back turned to me. If I truly wanted I could have killed you just in that moment.

Or that time you were sitting on a church bench next to Asia´s body and literally praying to God and Satan at the same time. You had not even noticed me. I could have easily struck you down there and then. If I had been serious about killing you, you would have been dead a dozen times over.

For all my pestering and claiming that you are `beneath´ me, how many perfect chances did I have to finish you off and never truly tried? Why? What do you think? The truth is, I **truly** started to like you Issei... I was just too arrogant to admit it.

It was already there when I killed you, just a little bit. Not much, but enough to make me feel a little bit bad. So I kept talking - telling you that it was nothing personal... that you should blame God for giving you the Sacred Gear - instead of just letting you die by yourself.

This was the reason I spared your life the next time we met. It was the true reason why I couldn´t bring myself to kill you again when I had clear chances and just kept on mocking you.

The truth is, at the point when you had defeated me, I had fallen for you. I had seen you risking your life for Asia again and again, fighting the whole time when you had no chance... and in the end somehow getting the power to win. All that for **another** girl. Do you want to know another truth?" She leaned forward to him. "Deep down - in secret - I had wished you would have done this for **me** ," she whispered to him.

He took a step backwards, pushing her away from him.

"What I told you when I was about to die... it wasn´t a lie... not completely," she said. "I admit it was to a great part to save my own life, but that doesn´t mean it wasn´t true."

Every word out of her mouth felt like a stab into both Issei´s guts and his heart.

"Stop it," he growled. "I don´t believe a word."

"It is true Issei. I love you. I just could not accept it - A low-class Devil, a member of the race that I hated, who had been only a scrawny little human teenager a few days before? It was insulting. So I lashed out. I let my anger about my own feelings out on you... and for that..." she paused for a small moment, "I want to apologize."

"Enough!" he yelled at the phantom. "Whatever you say. Just leave it. I don´t believe anything out of your mouth."

"Of course. You believe nothing I am saying," she responded. "Because I am the `bad guy´ in your self-righteous little mind. Please Issei, we are not cartoon characters. If at all, in our case it would be more a hentai-anime, right Issei-kun?" she grinned at him.

For a moment he actually felt himself returning her smile at her last comment. But it lasted only for the blink of an eye. This was a dream, he kept telling himself. Yet something about her was so lifelike, so real, that he was beginning to have his doubts here.

"But you blindly trust everyone else," she stated, "no matter how obviously they had betrayed you. It would nearly be funny if it weren´t so sad. No matter how stuck you are to ignore it, I have spared your life many times. While you just stood by and let that red haired bitch kill me."

Something about the demeanor of the Fallen Angel had changed from one moment to the other. For the last few minutes she had nearly been like `Yuuma´ during their date... warm, caring, `loving´. But now she had changed to the coldhearted Raynare he remembered from their fights.

"Don´t talk about Rias like that," he snarled. "She is..." He wanted to tell the Fallen Angel, but something about the expression with that she was looking at him caused him to hesitate.

There was something of barely repressed anger, far more than a simple image in a dream should have possessed. But there was also something cold and calculating in it... and confidence, as if she knew she had the upper hand. And there was also something else, something that again nearly looked like... pity... for him.

Raynare´s eyes stayed on him for a few short moments.

"She's what?" she questioned about Rias. "Let me guess?" she asked. "She is the girl that you care mostly about now? Your `new girlfriend´? Your `Great Love´, as you have called it."

" **Yes** ," he replied stoically.

Raynare however reacted in a way he would never have expected. She broke out into loud haling laughter.

"Oh Issei, have you truly still not figured it out?" she stated.

"Figured out?... what?" he asked now genuinely confused.

"Issei-kun, have you ever spend a thought about how exactly you got resurrected in the first place?" she questioned, still suppressing a giggle.

"What do you mean?" he asked, visible uncomfortable with the topic. "Rias had brought me back to life... after you..."

"After I killed you, you mean? Yes, but the question should be how did she knew how to find you? After all I had brought you to a remote place in the park at night, without any people close by. So how could she have just simply shown up there just to resurrect you?"

"I-I used the Summoning Card to call her," he responded, "that..."

"... That her **Familiar** gave you **just** before our date started, you wanted to say, right? Now tell me, how could she have given it to you, unless she knew exactly what was about to happen beforehand? The truth is she had known the whole time. She **wanted** me to kill you."

"No," he said. "That..." Shit, a part of him thought

"And it is not just the Summoning Card," the Fallen Angel continued. "She had shown you a photo that showed us two together, didn´t she? But had she not also told you herself that I had destroyed all the evidence for my presence? So how did she get this photo, if she shouldn´t even have known who I was until you died? The truth is she had us both under fucking surveillance the entire time.

She had known what I was planning to do since the time we first met... and she hadn´t tried to do anything to stop me or to warn you.

Quite the opposite, she had ordered the rest of her peerage to do **nothing**. She had not told anyone else. She didn´t tell Sona Sitri. She didn´t report my team´s presence to her brother until it was too late. She could have confronted me and told me that you are under her protection and to leave you alone. Or to leave her territory entirely and threatened with consequences if I didn´t. She could even have contacted the Grigori leadership, told them that some of their people were walking around in their territory and asked for us to be drawn back. But she didn´t.

She didn´t even try.

All that just make sure that you die by my hands. She knew that you had some possible powerful Sacred Gear and wanted you for her peerage. But she didn´t want to take the risk of you saying no. So she was just hiding somewhere like a dirty rat and waited for me to `do it´, so that you wouldn´t have a choice. If it comes down to it, she is every bit as much your murderer as I am."

"No, she wouldn´t have..." Issei tried to say something.

"Are you trying to fool me Issei-kun... or yourself?" Raynare interrupted him. "There had never even been a guaranty that the little trick with the card would even have worked anyway. For all she knew you could have just thrown the flyer into the next trashcan or you could have simply died too quickly to activate it. I guess if **that** had happened, she would have just shrugged it off and had to find another idiot to fight her battles for her," she stated, more than casually -as if it wasn´t an important matter at all.

"Shut up, you..." Issei now nearly shouted at her.

"Tell me Issei, tell me where my facts are wrong," she hissed at him. "Or do you think that it is a coincidence that you got a Summoning flier from her Familiar on the same afternoon as our date? That alone would be more than unlikely, but combined with this picture of us that she got `somehow´, it is absurd."

He wanted to... but he realized he couldn´t actually find a flaw in her argument.

"And that is not even everything," she continued. "After she had turned you without your permission, she had not even bothered to tell you about it - she had not even been **there** when you woke up... and instead let you walk around with fragmented memories for an entire day."

"Rias had helped me," Issei wanted to argue.

"She had **abandoned** you," Raynare corrected. "She dumbed you off at your home like a piece of trash without telling you anything and let you stumble around disoriented through the town... until you got attacked and nearly killed right again.

And do you know what the greatest joke was? Dohnaseek didn´t even try to finish what I started. He didn´t even knew who you were. He just mistook you for a Stray, since your master deemed it a good idea to let you run around without telling you that you had become a Devil and without a way to identify yourself. Well, can you truly blame him? He thought you were a Stray Devil and as you know, they are free to be targeted by all Factions. It was Rias to blame for this situation for letting you walk around with a target on your back without telling you. And only when her new `plaything´ was in danger of dying, she even bothered to show up again and actually talk to you.

And then, after you had nearly been killed twice in just as many days, she had just continued to send you out on errand runs all by yourself without any training or preparation while she knew perfectly that an enemy group was in the town. The outcome was that you run into that nutjob Freed and where nearly killed a **third** time, if it had not been for Asia, who nearly got raped because she defended you.

Your `beloved´ Rias treated you like cannon fodder. **That** is how much she **truly** cared about you," she added sarcastically.

"Stop it," Issei said. "You of all people have no right to talk like that."

"I have every right. Have you forgotten? That rotten wretch **used** me to have you killed... and then `disposed´ of me only a few days later - murdered me in cold blood. Not only that, she was showing me the feathers of my comrades she had just killed, that she had been carrying around with her like some kind of demented psychopath. She was practically **gloating** about killing them, insulted them and their memories. All that while you were just standing there and had your head too deep inside your own ass to even notice what she was doing," the phantom growled at him.

Issei remembered. Looking back he realized it was clearly not one of Rias or his own better moments. Even he was slightly ashamed now about the way Rias had acted and that he had said nothing to it. Sure, Raynare had done terrible things. Killing her was one thing. But bringing along the feathers of her dead teammates, that were essential body parts, just to show them off to her and insulting the dead Fallen Angels as `low-lives´? Back then he had just been too angry at her to really care. But that didn´t mean it had been right.

What should have maybe unsettled him even more however was the fact that he simply never seemed to have given this any thought before.

On the other hand.

"You had killed Asia," he exclaimed.

"I did... I am not proud of it. Even I see now that I went too far back then. Still with her powers I would have probably saved hundreds of lives over time, the lives of Fallen Angels. But of course you don´t care about that, right?"

"No, I don´t," he responded angrily. "I don´t give a damn on what your motives were. You had killed one of my best friends. One of the girls I love... "

"That is right... and that is exactly the point." Raynare grinned now, it was a smile of triumph. "You **don´t** care. You only care about your small circle of friends and you don´t give a damn about anybody or anything else. Just like the rest of your little group. But you still fool yourself into thinking you are a `good person´.

And it is not as if Rias had done anything to save Asia either," she stated.

"She did, she fought the other Fallen Angels while we were in the church," he exclaimed.

"And how did that actually help you?" she asked the obvious question, "-to attack a group of Fallen Angels who were not even present when Asia died? She deceived you. You pleaded with her when you asked her to help to rescue Asia. You even asked her to `release´ you from her service - as if a Devil would ever do that - and she lied into your face about her plans," Raynare commented.

"Think about it, if you had her and Akeno with you from the start, who would have gotten across Freed and the other Stray Exorcists in less than a minute, you could have gotten to Asia before I had even finished the ritual to extract her Sacred Gear, grabbed her and just left. And nobody would had to die at all. With the Gremory peerage protecting her I would have no way to get to her without starting... **a war** ," she said meaningful. "Instead she went after my comrades who were miles away and would have probably come too late to keep you from taking Asia anyway."

"You don´t know that," Issei countered. "The other Fallen Angels might have returned and fallen us in the back before we could leave with Asia." Despite the doubts he was starting to have, he still felt the need to defend Rias actions.

"It is Possible," Raynare admitted. "But more than unlikely, given how quickly Rias alone was able to `take out´ my Stray Exorcists as she finally arrived. With her **and** Akeno present... well, you get the picture. Tell me one thing, if she had truly good intention, if she wanted to help you, why did she lie? Why did she kept the truth from you?"

Issei didn´t have an answer to that.

"It doesn´t really matter," Raynare pointed out. "The sad truth is, Rias Gremory had never any intention to leave anyone of my group alive. We had solved our purpose in killing you and were now only a loose end.

In fact had she not been preaching to you about how trying to save Asia might cause a new war, five minutes before she and her peerage attacked us anyway?

What had she told you later? She had wanted to investigate? Nonsense, what would be the point, if she already allowed you to go to attack us before her so called `investigation´ even began? Do you remember? Rias had `suspected´ that I and my allies were working alone and in her territory without orders - she didn´t even bother to confirm that **before** she let you, Kiba and Koneko run off to the old church building without even trying to stop you. Lying hypocrite," she remarked.

"I might be a bitch, but at least I have the fucking decency to admit it," she stated.

"And then she blasted my teammates when they were off-guard, as soon as she believed she had an excuse, after making only a half-assed attempt to get information - without ever making sure that she got the whole story.

She had told you she wanted to `interogate´ them? - bullshit. I was right there in the church with you. What had she thought she could find out from them, what she couldn´t also get from me? If she truly wanted, she could have `interogated´ **me** for information **and** helped you save Asia at the same time - only that she never wanted to.

She had intended to kill all of us from the beginning. That´s why she had divided her peerage - and she wanted Asia to die, so that she could resurrect her as a Devil, pretending to `save´ her... just like you."

Issei realized now, with another painful mental slap to himself, that she was right. Rias story about wanting to interogate the three Fallen had never made sense. Why going after other Fallen Angels at the other end of the town, when Raynare had been right there in the church? Why not telling him about her plans from the beginning? And what would have been the point, if it had been completely clear that at the time when she got her information, the fight would have already started and it would make no difference?

How could he have overseen all this?

"And by the way, she had been wrong," Raynare continued. "While my attempt to remove Asia´s Sacred Gear had actually been without authorization - and even Rias Gremory admitted that this had simply not been her business - our presence in Kuoh had actually been ordered by Azazel-sama himself. He had send me here to keep an eye on you, as you have been told by him yourself."

She let this words hanging in the air for a few moments.

She was right, Issei realized. Azazel **had** send Raynare and her team to Kuoh. He himself had told him that. Rias had jumped into the conclusion that, if their removing of Asia´s Sacred Gear had been unauthorized, then their presence in Kuoh must had been too. But that was not true. Then everything Rias had told him back then about her justification for their attack on the old church was...

"We could all just as easily be at war right now, because of her selfishness and arrogance. To be honest, if it were not for the fact that Lord Azazel wanted to make peace on every price, we probably **would** be," Raynare explained.

"Many in the Grigori, like Kokabiel, would have like nothing better than to start a new conflict over such an incident. Do you still think her attack on us was about Asia? She just wanted to get rid of us, after intentionally keeping us around to have us kill you before and she was willing to risk a war for her selfish interests.

During all that she had completely deceived you about the true purpose of the entire battle and let you nearly die fighting me, while she was somewhere else, `happily´ killing my allies. Actually, this might have been her reason for keeping her true intentions from you. If things **had** gotten sour with my Faction over this, she might have just blamed everything on you. Tell me, if your and Rias actions had caused the next war, who would you think had gotten the blame, the `illustrous´ Rias Gremory or her `useless´ new pawn?"

 **xxx**

Issei was listening to every single word painfully. He wanted to shut her up, to tell her that she was wrong. Something kept him from saying something. Deep down, he admitted, he actually felt a nagging doubt. Why had Rias lied to him about her intention to attack the Fallen Angels? Why had she kept it from him?

Had she been trying to help? But then, why had she deceived him about it? Was `Raynare´ right? Would she had made him her scapegoat if the Fallen Angels had demanded retribution? Or was it something more simple? Had she just seen him as a useless pawn who did not need to be told anything?

And worse, since this was all a dream, did that mean it was actually himself feeling this way?

If he were honest, he preferred the last nightmare over this one. The last one had just scared the hell out of him. This here made him question his own life.

 **xxx**

"What did she do then?" Raynare questioned. "Oh yes, first she went and killed my comrades, then she and your `friends´ slaughtered my Stray Exorcists down to the last man without even giving them a chance to surrender. It is kind of ironic by the way, that you insist that Asia had to be saved at every price, but that you had absolutely no problem with killing **every single** other member of the group she had belonged to."

"These guys were **helping** you," he stated heatedly. "They were working with you. They were helping you with that fucking ritual. Asia was innocent, but these people..."

"They were my subordinates. They were following my orders. Are you even listening to yourself? Do you think I had asked them all if they thought killing Asia Argento was a good idea? They all had been excommunicated by the Church for one reason or the other, just like her... they had joined the Fallen Angels because they thought they had no other choice, just like her. A few of them might have been psychos like Freed, others might not. You would not know, since you had never bothered to ask before your so called friends had butchered them all with no difference when it wasn´t even necessary. Is that your motto Issei-kun? Asia needs to be saved at every cost, but dozens of others who are in the **same situation** can be killed without a second thought? And you call **me** evil?" she asked sarcastically.

"The true difference is that Asia had a cute face, a nice ass and cute little tits... and especially the fact that she was **there** for you. That was the true reason, wasn´t it? After I had turned on you, you wanted safety, security. So you clung to other girls, first Rias Gremory... then Asia. Imagine, a girl so absolutely kindhearted, so gentle and innocent, that she could never hurt you and would never turn against you... like **I** did.

So you wanted her to have something **save**. To put her on a pedestal and fall back to her whenever things with your other girls got murky. That is the truth behind your friendship with Asia, isn´t it? It wasn´t even truly about her... no, it was just over your own ego."

 **That** was enough. Every word so far had felt like a dagger in his heart, but for some reason he could not have brought himself to get her to stop talking. But **this**...? This went too far. Nobody talked about his relationship with Asia like that. No, it wasn´t just about himself. He **cared** about her.

"Stop it. Shut up, shut up, just shut up you bitch," he shouted at her. "That is all not true. You are lying."

Why? He asked himself. Why was it that she was actually able to make him feel like dirt with just a few words?

"I guess that is just something that girlfriends can do," she remarked smiling, as if she had been reading his mind. Of course she had, if she was only part of his dream. "I am not lying to you Issei-kun. As someone had once said to me, `Why would I be lying if the truth is **that** devastating?´" she stated.

"Don´t even act as if I am telling you anything new here Issei-darling," Raynare commented. "Rias had openly told you about the Summoning Flyer and she showed the photo to you. Not even you are **this** stupid. She had not only set you up do die, she had practically shoved the proof for it into your face... and the entire rest? It is not as if you had been blind and deaf as all this had happened. A five year old could have figured it out - and you were still not able to see it. Because you simply didn´t **want** to see it. You didn´t want to accept that you tried to get away from me and run right into the arms of someone who is a hundred times worse," she stated.

"And the others, you're so called friends, they were all willing to leave you to die on her order. Your `friend´ Akeno, if she even deserves to be called that. A sadist who needlessly tortures her opponents during fights, while Rias is just standing by and smiles about it. But she had the nerve to come running to you to whine about her `daddy issues´, how he had `abandoned her´. Never mind that she basically did the same thing to you because Rias said so. She, Kiba, Koneko, they all left you to die on a single word from her," she told him.

With just a few well placed statements, she had shattered his world by now.

"And the rest?" she questioned, "... Xenovia, she was trying to cut Asia down less than an hour after meeting her, to save her soul as she claimed. Just a few days later she was suddenly your friend for some reason."

Issei felt himself freeze. He had a picture before him. Asia standing in the club-room and the Exorcist Xenovia before her, holding a sword at her. He had completely forgotten about this incident.

"You didn´t remember? that is rich," Raynare giggled. "Oh Issei, you are such a hypocrite. You go on how you can't forgive me that I killed Asia to gain Azazel´s attention and to protect the lives of other Fallen Angels. But Xenovia threatens to do the same thing just because she is a zealot for the Church and your `childhood friend´ is even backing her up... and you don´t even remember? Really Issei-kun, what is wrong with you?"

She was right, he realized... at least in this point. How in the world could he just forget something like that? What the heck was wrong with him?

"Who else do we have? Kuroka? She had threatened to kill your entire peerage once to get to Koneko. Vali? He had threatened not only Asia but about everyone you know just to get you to fight him. Seriously, for claiming that you hate me so much, you have an interesting habit of surrounding yourself with people who did more or less the same things.

By the way, about Kuroka, the `dangerous´ Stray Devil. But it wasn´t quite like that, right? Now, if Kuroka had been `innocent´, how many of all the other Stray Devils you and the others hunt down and kill on a regular base were in a similar situation? I mean, have it ever crossed your mind that you are nothing but a hired murderer for a bunch of slave owners whose `property´ has run away? But I guess being Koneko´s sister gives her extra rights, not to mention having one of the biggest set of boobs you have ever seen, right?" she commented.

Issei said nothing. What was he supposed to answer now anyway? She had just ripped his entire life to shreds and threw it before his feet... and what was worse, a part of him felt as if he deserved it. He never before felt this low or rotten in his life.

"Really, I had never thought **you** of all people would be an activist for the rights of Stray Devils," he somehow managed to respond sarcastically.

"I am certainly not," she said. "I just used it as an example to point out how corrupt and self-serving your sense of `right and wrong´ has become."

"Is that everything?" he asked her. "Or is there any other part of my life you want to drag in the ground? Have you not hurt me enough?"

"Oh Issei, it is not my intention to hurt you, not anymore anyway," she remarked. "You see, I am not part of your madness. No, instead you could say I am an expression of the last bits of sanity you possess that is trying to bring you back to your senses.

In a way it is actually understandable, I admit. After me you just wanted to believe that you had some safety that you had people who cared about you and you could trust... Even if it was **all** only based on a **lie** ," she let this words hanging in the air for a moment.

"And then... Oh yes, the same girl who had intentionally let you die a few months back had actually grown so arrogant that she expected you to confess your love to her, and that before she even made her own feelings clear." She snorted dismissively. "Really, even I think that haughty. And then of course they had all blamed you when you couldn´t get your mouth open. Seriously, the same people who had just sat on their ass and let me kill you treated you like a pariah over this. Even your precious Asia had shown that in the end she would rather side with the redheaded bitch when with you. Really sad. And what did you do? You actually came crawling back to her and gave her the confession that she wanted. What a joke.

Just a few weeks ago then, you died... again. And what did you do? You took her Evil Pieces and willingly became her servant once again. You had the chance for true freedom and thrown it away."

"Raynare..." he nearly growled at her, but then just stopped himself. "What - what do you want from me?" he now asked weakly. "Just say it. This is all a dream of me right? So tell me."

Another part of him asked himself why he hadn´t woken up by now. This dream was already going far too long.

"What I want? For now I just want you to admit the truth. It is so simple. You Issei are simply not a good person. As much as you pretend otherwise. You are self-righteous, narrow-minded. You `look the other way´, you constantly `oversee´ the sins of everyone close to you, everyone except me. But you never stop blaming me for mine. You don´t care about the consequences of your actions. You never see the big picture and don´t want to. You kill people and help to kill people because you are **told to**... And all what you have in mind are girls, their breasts and your dream of a harem."

Issei looked downwards at her words. She may be a liar, but he knew all too well at least in this case her words had some truth in them.

"All what I truly want from you is that you admit that I am not truly worse than most of the other girls you know. That is all," she said.

"Oh Issei, have you still not figured it out?" she asked him for the second time at this day. "This here," she raised her arms, "is not a dream. Not really at least. It is **truly** me. I have returned to you Issei."

He froze. Could this be? It sounded absurd. But he already had the suspicion that something was wrong about this dream, especially about... her.

"How?" he asked.

"Magic, telepathy... and a bit more," she said. "You see, just before Rias Gremory was about to kill me, I have send a small piece of my soul, along with a copy of my memories and placed it right into your subconscious, bounding it to your **own** soul."

"What?" he asked.

"The part of me that is bounded to you keeps the rest from moving on and is holding it on the Spirit Plane. The chance of it actually working had of course been very small, it was a desperate attempt. But as you see, I am here. Doesn´t this show that we belong together?" she asked suggestively.

"If it is really you, then I admit you have truly gotten even better in **getting** to me," he told her.

"Yes," she replied, "I am far more dangerous than before, in more sense than one. But not to you. I am not your enemy anymore. You don´t need to be afraid of me. Let me give you a little demonstration."

She made a gesture with her hands and suddenly the room around them was changing in a subtle way. Actually everything around them was the same. They were still standing in a copy of his bedroom. But everything felt different, more real. So far everything had felt kind of numb to him - something that he however only realized right now- Yes, just like in a dream. But now, it was nearly as if they were back in the physical world.

Suddenly Raynare´s entire body was glowing in a strange light.

"Welcome Issei on the Spirit Plane. As you see I have just merged myself back with the part of my soul that exists here. It feels so good to be complete again," she stretched and straightening herself a bit in a kind of suggestively way and nearly moaned doing it.

Issei admitted he started to feel kind of hot from watching her.

"I have learned to exist here like this for a limited time, a fake physical form, everything feels real again. It is nearly as if you are in the world of the living again - for a short time. Someone had shown me how to do it," she admitted.

"Really? Who?" he asked.

"Let us not talk about him now," she responded. "You will find out soon enough... Come Issei," she turned to him again, "just say it... tell me what I asked you and I am yours. Don´t you want me?" she asked, placing her hands right under her breasts, presenting them to him.

If Issei thought he had felt hot before, it was nothing compared to now.

He wanted to reply something... but before he could she had already drawn him into her arms and started to kiss him. Issei admitted, despite her words from earlier, he was completely caught off guard. He probably didn´t want to believe them. Kind of ironic, since self-deception was exactly what she had accused him of the entire time.

For a few moments, he froze. He felt cold anger inside him, the same anger that he had felt for her the entire time. But now this anger was in the same way also directed on all the others, the one who just stood aside and let her do it, who were `there for him´ and `supported him´, after they were the ones who had let him go through hell in the first place. Yes, his anger at her had decreased, but it wasn´t gone in any way... just divided to more targets.

But at the same time it was now mixed with his desire for her.

Then he felt himself... actually **responding**.

"Look at me," she said. "I am still the same girl you have fallen in love with..." she told him, "I may be a bit evil. But tell me, after everything... are you really **that** much better?"

`What are you doing?´ he asked himself, `you had just confessed to Rias a few weeks ago, you owe her´... ` **absolutely nothing** ´ if only the slightest bit of what Raynare told you is true´, another part of him responded. `And you know that it is.´ what did he have to loose?

By the way, Rias and he had always agreed that he would have a harem anyway... and he had never truly promised that she would be the first that he would... So he wasn´t breaking his word or something.

Why not? He asked himself. If everything was a lie anyway.

"Yes," she whispered to him, "you owe them **nothing**. They have deceived you, manipulated you, let you to your death. Just like **I** have. That means I have the **same** right to you that they have, right?"

Somehow he couldn´t truly deny her twisted logic.

"Return to them later if you want to. But for now you are here with **me**." He felt her body, her breasts pressing against him, just as if she were real. Issei admitted what Raynare had told him about the Spirit-Plane was truly not an exeggeration. "Have you not said yourself I am your first girlfriend, your first love... why not make me your first time?"

He felt himself giving up his resistance to her. No, he actually took charge and pushed her body on `his´ bed before him. When everything else had no meaning anymore... then why not?

He had never been that glad that Raynare´s `clothes´ consisted, strictly spoken, only of a few stripes of leather that were wrapped around her body, something that was quite easy and fast to get out of the way.

Less than a minute later he was lying on top of her and pounding into her as fast and as wild as he could. In the beginning, he had been holding himself back somewhat and started off slow. He didn´t want to hurt her **too** much. But he still fully intended to have her give back to him for every bit of pain she had caused him.

Could she even actually feel pain - as whatever she is? he asked himself.

She could feel the sex quite well as it seemed.

"Do you like this you bitch," he whispered to her as he thrust inside her a few more times.

"Yes - oh yes, please don´t stop," she answered.

They turned around, with her on top just as he felt that he was close to climax. She was spreading her black wings wide behind her back, just as they were both about to come, overshadowing nearly the entire room. Moments later he felt himself releasing deep into her, while the Fallen Angel let out a scream of pleasure.

He was looking at her still on top of him.

"Thank you Issei," she said. "I have not felt so `alive´ in a long time."

Suddenly something about her expression changed once again. She grabbed both of his arms and pressed them into the sheets beneath them.

"Issei listen to me. Things will change very soon," she told him. "You think you know evil? You think you know suffering? You know nothing. **They** have their eyes on you. They can rip your mind and your soul apart in ways you can not even imagine. I want to protect you. Look out for the future Issei."

In this moment Issei Hyoudou awoke.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Moments later_

Issei was now awake once again, in his bedroom, right between the girls. He remembered... As his mind fully returned to the present, he could barely believe what he had just done... and with `who´...

As he looked down to his trousers, he realized that he truly did came while he was sleeping.

But in the end... it had just been a dream, right? Wasn´t it? Or...?

His eyes turned to his left, where the naked form of Rias was lying... the girl he... loved?... or rather lier, traitor, murderer? he asked himself.

He couldn´t get Raynare´s words out of his mind. Worse, he still couldn´t find anything to actually proof them wrong. Damn it.

He knew on some level that he should have felt bad about having in a dream, sex with his ex-girlfriend and killer, (even if she might, he admitted, not been the **only one** responsible for his death.) while he was lying here with two other girls, one of them the one he had confessed his love to not even three weeks ago. But the truth was he didn´t.

It was only a dream after all... Or was it?... and even then, if only half the things `Raynare´ had said to him were true...

Who was he kidding? He **knew** they were. He had known the entire time. There was no way that picking up the flier on that day... hours before his death... was coincidence. And even if it were, there was still the photo that she shouldn´t had been able to possess, unless she had already known who `Yuuma´ was beforehand. He just hadn´t **wanted** to see it. It was just like Raynare had said. The entire time he had ignored what was just before his eyes.

Issei groaned.

Rias and the others had not simply been lying to him. No, he was also lying to himself. But still he could not hate her. He could not stop caring about her. He looked at her sleeping form.

`But you **can** hate me?´ he heard Raynare´s voice asking him in his own mind.

`Yes/No,´ his thoughts seemed to reply at the same time. Damn it, he thought.

He thought about his dream. Just like every time he had remembered his ex-girlfriend during the last months, it caused him pain. But this time not for the same reason as before. He thought about the last things she had said to him, before they... Could the story she had told him about this Spirit Plane and a shard of her soul really be true? **Was** it true?

The sad truth was, he **wanted** it to be true. When he thought about her now, it was suddenly not longer anger, hate or even fear, instead it was... loss. And, as much as he hated the thought, longing. He suddenly **missed** her... so much that it hurt. He wanted it to have been really her.

Damn it, the truth was he... he didn´t dare to end this thought. What the fuck was wrong with him?

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Somewhere else_

Meanwhile Raynare felt how the `landscape´ around her was changing. She was back at **that** place. It was an artificial dimension, like she had been told, that `he´ had created for his personal use.

And as usual he was standing before her. Faust had by now switched the cloak he had been wearing earlier against a dark colored trenchcoat. On the outside... at the first glance, he was now looking like a regular person. But that was only on the outside.

The terrifying aura that surrounded him was still the same. That meant whenever he allowed her to sense it. The power she had seen him being able to generate... and use at more than one point... seemed to be unlimited... even in the light of all the other powerful beings she had watched during the last months - through Issei´s eyes. That included beings like Azazel-sama when he was actually serious, the former Dragon King Tannin, the god Loki... and most prominently, Issei himself in his Juggernaut Drive state. But still they all paled in comperison to the being that was standing before her right now.

And somewhere through all this power, she could still sense... in a nearly perverse way... the life-energy of a human... a race that `Faust´ openly admitted of being born as. It was hard to imagine that there had been a time when she considered humans to be weak and not worthy of her attention. But meeting this `man´ and hearing that there were also others like him out there easily changed her mind.

"You have grown better with the abilities I have thought you," he greeted her.

"Yes. I should thank you for showing them to me by the way," she replied.

"As I saw you have found an `interesting´ use for them," he commented.

"I just wanted to spend some time with Issei-kun," she said innocently, "... and one thing led to the other."

"If you say so," he stated. "But I think we have other matters to attend to. Your energy levels have increased as I see... immensely so. Just as we had expected. Very good." A smile formed on his face. "Your new body will be ready very soon as well. Very soon you will be able to return to the world of the living once more," he told her.

"Loki´s curse had turned out to be really benefitting for us. It was easy to take advantage of it. Don´t you agree my dear?" he asked.

"Oh please. Am I really supposed to believe that it was coincidence that this god had placed his curse on Issei just when **you** could use it so well?" Raynare questioned. Both of them recognized that she was using the term `you´ instead `we´.

"Tell me the truth, Loki was one of your agents wasn´t he?"

"I admit that Loki is actually one of the associates of my master," he stated. "They both share similar goals after all. And he is what you could call an old ally. His actions however had been by his own motivation."

Oh yes, as powerful as Faust was, he claimed to be serving an even greater force of darkness. How could she ever forget?

"The one we have send now has already found his target," he told her. "Rias Gremory has already noticed his presence. Soon he will slowly destroy her from the inside out. Does that make you happy little Angel?"

"Yes," she replied stoically, her voice nearly just an angry hiss. But it lacked some conviction, something that Faust noticed as well.

"I knew it would," he replied. "I hope you will be ready when the time comes."

"I am not your puppet," she suddenly growled. A part of her was surprised about her own `bravery´ to talk to him like this. But by now she had pretty much figured out what he would tolerate and what not. He was not the type to punish someone for speaking your mind... as long as what you said was not overly stupid or conceited. That was one of the actually positive aspects she found about him.

But it all was being overshadowed by an practically unbelievable hatred, viciousness and bitterness... even by **her** standards. Faust was someone you **should** be afraid of... and not only because of his great power. It was his mindset as well.

She openly admitted that she was scared of him like of no other being she had ever met.

"Puppet?" he said. "Now who had been talking about something like that?" he said warmly. "I would never dream of treating you as such." He gave her an `reassuring´ smile. "I had set my eyes on you because I saw some potential in you afterall. And we have formed an agreement, haven´t we? Since we have seen that we have some mutual goals," he stated.

"Of course," she replied.

Yes they had, she thought. But she wasn´t so stupid to fool herself about who had the entire power in their `alliance´. She might have been a bit arrogant, she admitted. But nobody could have known a creature like him for weeks and not be humbled. He said he saw potential in her. So he was forming her into something that could be useful for him in the future.

It was all because of that war he and his allies were fighting against another group of Super Beings out there, she knew, that kept him from getting active in their reality in person. It was something they all could be glad about actually.

She remembered the short mental confrontation she had witnessed between Faust and some other entity from the other side, the one he had called Darien, that she had witnessed 7 months back, shortly after she had first met him. It was something like a silent agreement between both sides by what she had heard. As long as one of them wouldn´t enter the new reality in person, neither would the other.

Instead Faust was trying to turn her into one of his agents now. The devious thing about it was that he didn´t even try to force or threaten her. No, he just made sure that what he offered her was always exactly what was in her own best interest. But that didn´t mean that she trusted him. In fact, she could swear that he enjoyed toying with her, like she had toyed with Issei once. But what other choice did she have anyway?

Even she had to suppress a shudder as she thought about what Faust had intended for Rias Gremory. She remembered how she had watching him summon a mysterious creature from some other plane of existence. He had been calling it a Spirit Wraith. It was, as he had explained, a predator, whose prey was nothing else than the minds and souls of other beings. And he had placed it under her `command´, meaning the creature would follow her orders... for exactly as long as they didn´t go against **Faust´s** interests. Of course.

It was brought here by him for a single purpose, to target Rias Gremory, to torment her for so long until finally her very soul was consumed and send into the eternal darkness, as he had put it... leaving nothing more than an empty husk of a body.

Thoughts came to her mind, she remembered the Devil´s mockery as she was lying beaten and defenseless before her. Every trace of pity she had been feeling vanished. The Devil-bitch would get what was coming to her - she would learn the true meaning of terror - very soon.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Kuoh Academy_

In the real world, not much unusual had happened meanwhile. A few more days had passed and for the students, tomorow would be a holiday, the 31. October, Halloween.

In most schools this would not really be a great thing. But since Kuoh was being run by Devils, a race who would held such dates in some esteem, there would be a great party on the school ground tomorow.

For one Rias Gremory however, the last days had been - despite that nothing actually bad had happened - all but pleasent. Nearly the whole time, but especially whenever she was alone, she had a terrible feeling lurking somewhere in the back of her mind.

For days now, she had been constantly fighting with a completely irrational fear that she could not explain. She had not told anyone else about it yet. It would go against her pride. She was a Devil, not some weak little creature who was afraid of it´s own shadow. But still. Everywhere, she felt nearly as if someone was watching her, as if she was being followed.

Little did she knew that she was right.

* * *

 **The most part of this chapter consisted of the psycho-duel between Issei and Raynare, that ended with her actually seducing him. It might seem that he gave in to her too quickly, especially with his trauma that she had caused in the first place. And if it happened in the physical world, it would be probably right. But all of it happened still in a sort of dreamscape and Issei would probably act slightly different. As soon as he woke up in the normal world and returned to his regular way of thinking, he was actually shocked about it.  
**

 **The spirit-wraith is to a great part based on the `Wraith´ from `Once Upon a Time´ and also a bit from the Dementors from Harry Potter. The technique that Raynare had used to save her own existence is also to a great part inspired by the horcrux.**

 **The arguments between Raynare and Issei are to a great part taken from the novel and Anime. Some things like the situation with the Summoning Card, the photo that Rias by her own words should not possess or that she had deceived Issei about her intention to attack the Fallen Angels was for example straight from the novel, but Raynare´s claim that she would eventually have used him as a scapegoat if things went wrong is pure speculation of her part.**

 **By the way, just in case some of the Rias Gremory fanboys find the need to review and claim as usual that the novels don´t say that Rias had set Issei up to die and scream loud the word `fanon´... No, the novels don´t `directly´ say it loud, but with the amount of canon facts that point in exactly this direction, they as well might have done it.**

 **It is just that some people seemed to feel the need to nitpick `facts´, while completely disregarding others to make Rias look better when she truly comes over.  
**

 **There had been a number of `betrayal fics´ where Issei figured out that Rias needlessly let him die. While this here has some elements of it, the main difference is that here he won´t instantly turn against her over it and leave her behind and Rias is still one of the main pairings.**

 **The presence of Loki´s curse is one of the main reasons why I decided to follow the Anime timeline. But like I said, later novel events are also included. For example Issei´s second death that is mentioned here.**


	4. Chapter 4: Day of the Dead

**Chapter 4**

 _Kuoh Academy_

The day of the 31st October - Halloween - in Kuoh, had begun. At the most famous highschool of the region, the arrangements for the party that would begin this afternoon had already started.

For the morning most of the students were still sitting in their usual classes. Some of them however were already helping with the preparations for later.

Since the school, heck the entire town, was actually being controlled by the Devils, this was not a great problem.

While it was actually a human made holiday, ironically to celebrate the **defeat** of the Evil Spirits and unresting souls that were roaming the Earth, the Devils had taken up the customs a long time ago. They had decided that they were very much to their taste... and it became very popular under their race. So much that some beings now practically considered it a `Devil Holiday´.

That however with the original meaning turned to it´s opposite. In Kuoh - and other places that were Devil territory - Halloween now meant the celebration of the free reign of Spirits and Supernatural beings over the human world.

Quite ironically however, on **this** Halloween, it was one of these `unresting spirits´ who was looking out for revenge on the Devils... or more precisely, on a very particular Devil.

The `Day of the Dead´... yes, it was really kind of ironic, that the time everything was ready for her revenge would fall on exactly this day, the spirit with the name Raynare thought.

 **xxxxxxx**

One of the people who were not feeling very cheerful at the moment however was nobody else than Issei Hyoudou... for all too understandable reasons.

Just a few days ago, if anyone had asked him if he was happy with his life, with the place he was... if he trusted the people around him, his friends... he would have said `Yes, of course´ instantly. Of course he would been lying even then. The doubts had always been there. He was just lying to himself.

But now, since the last `dream´ had shattered his self-illusions and with that his trust in a great deal of the people he knew... Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Xenovia ... even Asia to some degree. Or maybe in her case it was also that he did not longer completely trusted himself.

He cared about Asia, he told himself. But was that really all of it? Or was he also using her in the way Raynare had suggested?

Raynare, he thought. A part of him felt cold like ice at the thought that she actually...

" _I had placed a part of my soul inside you."_

He remembered her words. He know he should be scared about this, horrified. But in fact he was not. At least not completely. While the thought of course unsettled him, it was strangely out weighted by an even greater part of him that was actually happy about the idea that she was not truly gone. **If** it was really true.

It was nearly funny, for the last half year it hurt's thinking about her. Now it hurt's to think about the possibility that he might **not** have her back. And that thought nearly scared him more than anything else, the thought that she was truly dead and gone, that what he had seen was only some kind of hallucination, that he never had the chance to make things up with her.

Maybe he had truly just imagined all of this. Maybe he was just loosing his mind.

And another thought... who were `they´, who Raynare had mentioned... and he remembered this Stray Devil saying something similar to Rias. Did that mean there was another threat somewhere?

Hold up, he thought, Rias had heard what the Stray had said as well, right? So something about the entire story had to be real, doesn´t it? He asked himself. But that didn´t mean that the rest of it was as well.

Rias, he admitted a part of him was boiling with rage about what had been revealed to him last night. Or more like what he refused to see before. He was not only angry at her for her manipulations and deceptions, but also at himself for being so completely... he wasn´t even sure how to call it, stupid, ignorant, retarded, completely idiotic?

Despite that he just couldn´t stop caring about her. Exactly like with Raynare, he realized. Yes, leave it to him to have feelings for **both** of the girls responsible for his death. He truly was an idiot, he thought.

Still he knew he just needed to talk to someone.

He thought for a moment to the last person he `talked´ to... and how it had ended. A part of him found it still hard to believe what he had done.

Did that mean now that he was not a virgin anymore, technically? Or since it didn´t happen in his actual body...? He admitted however it had been great. Felt sex in the physical world the same or was it different?

Screw it. He truly had other worries right now.

For a moment he felt the urge to find Rias, bend her over her own desk in the club-room and fuck her even harder than he had done it with Raynare. Knowing her, she would probably actually get along with it, but afterwards she would surely ask for an explanation what brought this on. He had a feeling that this would only screw up things in his head even more right now.

Great, after being a blind idiot for the last half year, just **now** he was starting to actually use his mind for once.

Still he knew he needed to talk. But right now not with Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia or even Asia... and even less with Raynare.

 **xxx**

As he kept walking over the schoolyard, trying to avoid all of these girls - except for the single one he couldn´t, because she was inside his soul... literally, he finally caught side of one of the few he didn´t have this problem with.

"Irina," he called out to her.

"Issei-kun," she turned around to him, greeting him. "How are you? Are you still... you know?" Are you still feeling bad? She wanted to ask him. Are you still having these dreams?

"Yes, in fact..." he began. Great, now he had no real idea what to say to her. "To be honest, I don´t even know where to begin. I had another dream last night."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked him.

"Not really," he replied. "But... I just have to."

"Was it your ex-girlfriend again?" she wanted to know.

"Yes... " he answered, even if he wasn´t sure if the term `ex-´ was still fitting now, with what he had done with her yesterday - if it was truly her and not just a fabrication of his mind of course, "but not in the way you probably think. Actually, thinking back, I think I might have been too hard on her."

"Why? She **did** kill you, didn´t she?" Irina asked confused.

"She did. But maybe, well maybe, she had reasons for what she had done." Irina looked at him as if she wanted to protest, but Issei continued. "She had been told that my Sacred Gear might been unstable and could get out of control... and kill everyone around me."

"I... see," Irina said a bit hesitantly.

"Of course I don´t even know for sure how much that was truly her motivation. There is no telling **what** she had been thinking. Well, maybe I could have asked her a long time ago, if I hadn´t let Rias **kill** her."

"You can´t blame yourself," she said.

"Why not?" he asked. "Have I ever told you how the entire story with Raynare ended. The real version, not the one that Rias had probably told you all?... No, I have not," he answered his own question.

Irina was looking at him for a moment. But she didn´t say anything for now.

"To say it short, we just killed a load of people - including... **her** ... and to make it worse, I am not sure if it was justified anymore," Issei told her. "Raynare killed me... because she had been told that my Sacred Gear could go out of control and destroy everything around me," he added. "And she killed Asia for her Sacred Gear, because she wanted it for the Fallen Angels... and for Azazel and the other leaders to `value´ her."

Or more than that, he thought. _"With this I will be loved."_ He remembered her words.

"But we," Issei continued, "... thinking back, we weren´t any better. In some sense we were worse. First Rias and Akeno killed the other Fallen Angels. Then we killed the Stray Priest that were part of the group, every last one of them. We didn´t give them a chance to give up, we didn´t even **offered** them one. I don´t even know how many of them had only joined the Fallen Angels because they had nothing after the Church kicked them out, like Asia did. I was too self-righteous to even spend a thought on it," he admitted.

"We knew we were risking a war," he admitted, "we all did. Rias had actually pointed that out just **before** she went to attack anyway. We just didn´t care."

The outraged look Irina was sending him at the last statement send actually a shiver down his spine.

"And then, Raynare... she was already beaten, wounded and could no longer fight back... when Rias killed her. She - she had not just killed her, she mocked her, she showed her the feathers from the other Fallen Angels she had killed before, that she had been carrying along from the last fight, just to show her that they were dead, she insulted them to her face. Rias could have just blasted her right away. But she was intentionally dragging it out before she finally finished her off. It was torture, plain and simple.

What she did - what we did - wasn´t any better than what Raynare had done to Asia. Maybe it was worse. At lease removing Asia´s Sacred Gear had a reason, as much as I hated it" he continued talking. "But this, it was just pointless cruelty for cruelties sake... and I just stood by... I gave Rias my okay to kill her, a beaten and defenseless enemy. I loved her." He still did, a part of him realized. "She was begging me for her life Irina... and I loved her and I still let Rias kill her. She had taken her human form and she told me that she loved me as well. But I was sure that she was just playing me again... and I couldn´t take it and I told Rias to do it." It came now all breaking out of him.

"And all that isn´t even the worst," he added. "Rias knew about Raynare from the beginning. She could have stopped her from killing me if she had only said a single word. Instead she let me die so that she could bring me back without having to ask me."

"She did what?" Irina now called out angrily.

"Please let me continue," Issei stated. "Instead of helping me rescue Asia right away, she instead went to kill the other Fallen Angels first, let me think I was on my own and only showed up after Asia was already dead... and what is worse, I'm no longer sure if she ever even intended to rescue her. Why would she, when she could just resurrect her and have two new servants instead of one?" he threw the question in the room.

"That was the greatest joke about all of it," he said bitterly. "She had done nothing to stop Raynare from killing either of us... not really... and then afterwards, she had the nerve to stand there and play judge jury and executioner... and I let this farce happen and pretended it was justice. Because I simply didn´t want to see how things really were. I was nothing but a hypocrite and an asshole during everything... and - and until a week ago I would have still claimed everything we did was alright."

Irina was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Ise-kun, I-I don´t know what to say," she stated.

"You don´t have to," he said. "None of this was your fault. I am actually glad that you are here listening to me."

"I am really sorry about the way I acted when you wouldn´t confess to Rias. I hadn´t known that you have gone through," Irina told him. "Rias," she now suddenly hissed angrily, "that bitch."

"Irina, please don´t do anything," he asked her, "at least not right now."

"What! Why wouldn´t I?" she called out. "If she truly let you get killed..."

"Please, I-I want to deal with this myself," Issei told her. "And... despite all she had done, I just can't stop caring about her." `Are you talking about Rias or about Raynare?´ he asked himself. Or about both?

"I see," Irina replied grimly... and a bit jealous.

"I love you too," he said to her. This caused a smile to return to her face, at least a bit.

"But I will still have to share you with the other girls, since... **you are**... a **pervert** ," she declared playfully and in a completely exaggerated manner, teasing him... but smiled doing it.

"You got that right," he only replied, grinning back at her.

"Sometimes I truly don´t know why we are all going along with this," she asked him tauntingly.

"Maybe because you all just can´t live without me?" he replied smugly.

"Yes, maybe that is it," she stated grinning. "Okay, I will leave this to you for now. But I can´t guaranty that I won´t kick Rias ass when all of this is over. And let me tell you one thing, I won´t just let her take the lead in our little `harem´ anymore. That bitch can prepare herself for some hard competition from now on."

"I see," he replied. "Thank you and thanks for talking with me about this."

He wrapped his arms around and hugged her.

"You know," Irina said to him, "If I think about this, I nearly wish we could bring this Raynare back to life, so that I could kick her hide as well for all the things those two had put you through."

Deep inside Issei´s sub-consciousness, a voice that didn´t belong to him was laughing out at that statement.

 _"Be careful what you wish for little Angel,"_ Raynare said, using the same name Faust was sometimes using for herself.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _A half hour later_

Right now Issei was intending to talk to a certain man... Azazel, the leader of the Fallen Angels - who was at the side currently also the adviser of the Occult Research Club of the school. The club that was in fact for the most part a facade for Rias peerage.

Issei knocked on the door.

"Azazel, are you there?" he asked.

"Come in," he heard the reply a moment later.

"What can I do for you Issei?" the Fallen Angel asked.

"Azazel-sensei... there is something that I must talk to you about," he said hesitantly. How was he supposed to being this topic up?

"Of course Issei. What is it?" he replied, looking up from the papers he was working on. What most people wouldn´t notice, it were not school documents, but notes about some Sacred Gear he had been taken an eye on lately.

"That... what I want to ask you about is... I mean I want to ask you about... Raynare."

This words actually caused the Fallen Angel leader to halt, even to freeze for a short moment. Whatever he had expected to hear, it was certainly not this.

"Yes?" he asked curiously. "I admit I am a bit surprised that you would ask about her of all people... and now."

"Azazel tell me, by what you know, is there any chance that Raynare is - well - not truly... dead?" Issei questioned.

The Fallen Angel leader raised an eybrow.

"Is there a special reason why you are asking me this?" he wanted to know.

"In fact there is," he stated.

So Issei actually began to tell him everything, literally everything. He started with the dreams he used to have, his fears about trusting the girls, his confession to Rias and the crisis with the others before it... and then finally his latest dreams and the revelation by Raynare from yesterday.

"Well, Issei... that is an interesting story," Azazel commented.

"Is it possibly true?" he asked. "I mean can it be?"

"You want to know if this story could really be true? Issei, which answer would you rather hear?" he questioned.

 _"Azazel-sama..."_ in this moment Issei heard a voice coming from somewhere deep inside himself... **her** voice.

Issei hesitated for a moment. Was he starting to hear her now even when he was awake?

"Honestly?" he finally stated. "It is nearly funny, but... Actually, I wished... I wished it were true. Despite everything Raynare had done, I just..."

"I see," Azazel replied. "Issei, I can tell you one thing. An ability like you have described it... **does** exist." This point now clearly raised Issei´s attention.

"And yes, Raynare knew about it," the Fallen Angel stated. "In fact I know that because I was the one who has told her about this technique. I had found the description during my studies of old spiritual scriptures. `Soul Bonding´ was it called. And since Raynare was a protege of mine and since she showed interest... To be honest, she had interest in **everything** I was doing," he added.

"Thinking about it, she had probably originally intended to use it on me." He grinned and laughed a bit.

Of course, that again, Issei thought. He remembered how Raynare talked about being noticed by Azazel back then... and he felt how a wave of uneasiness and annoyance came over him. Damn, he said to himself. He would **not** get jealous over whatever feelings his `dead´ - Fallen Angel - ghost girlfriend had for her leader.

"Azazel, tell me, what kind of relationship did you and Raynare have to each other?" he could not help himself asking.

"You really want to know Issei?" Azazel questioned. His expression turned more serious than before. "Well, to be honest that is a bit complicated to tell. I have known Raynare since she was still very young, a child actually. Back then she was one of the newest generation of Fallen Angels, one of who caught my interest because of their talent and potential. And I mean their potential worth and talent as agents for the Grigori, not what you are probably thinking about Issei. Even if you had to admit she wasn´t lacking in the other department either." He grinned...

... And Issei suddenly felt himself blush.

"But back to topic," Azazel continued. "Raynare then became one of my personal students and field-agents. Actually, I admit she was probably my favorite under them."

At the last comment Issei felt a strange feeling coming up in him, one of... **pride**? and an even more confusing warm emotion that came along with it.

"Some time later she advanced to group leader under my command. But around the same time something in her seemed to have changed. It was clear that she had developed feelings for me that went beyond that for a leader or mentor. Not that I was against it on principle. It however quickly developed into what you humans would call a fixation and a borderline obsession on me. She was willing to do nearly anything just to gain my attention.

I quickly realized however that I could not return her feelings in the way she truly wanted... and I respected her too much to just make her a simple concubine, like so many others. I thought it would just go over if I just kept my distance she would work it out by herself and return to her senses sooner or later. Or at least I told myself that. I was wrong as you know." His voice for a moment actually sounded sad, instead of the usual playful tone,

"Thinking back however," he grinned, "maybe I should have gone the road with the concubine. If I had given her the chance to get this out of her system, maybe she wouldn´t have been so prone to do something `drastic´ later." His mischievous manner was now suddenly fully back from one moment to the other.

Issei suppressed the urge to call him a pervert. He saw that it would only make him an even bigger hypocrite as he already was. At the same time he fought down the strange feeling of pure joy that he felt at Azazel´s declarations. He knew one thing. This feelings didn´t belong to him. He knew all too well whose emotions it had to be.

Suddenly an image shot through his mind. Raynare, completely naked, lying on a bed. With Azazel behind and himself in front of her, both holding her in their arms and their hands moving all over her body. Okay, Issei thought, the story of Raynare and the Soul Bonding had to be true, he told himself. It **had** to. There was no way he would ever actually be fantasizing about Azazel-sensei and himself, right?

"So you and Raynare have never?" he asked Azazel.

"No. Actually, thinking about it, I have also never seen her with anyone else either. It seemed she spend her entire time pinning after me," he smiled a bit. "So it seems that our lady is quite loyal... and has only eyes for two people." He grinned once again.

"And what exactly do you mean with that?" Issei asked him irritated.

"Oh nothing," Azazel replied. "Just by the way Issei, there is one other aspect said about the Soul Bonding that you might think interesting."

"And that is?" he wanted to know.

"It is said that, for the technique to work... the two souls involved need to have a strong emotional connection to each other. Going both ways," he added. "Of course that is only a story." Azazel smirked.

Of course it had to be something like that, Issei thought.

"So I think you still have to take care of your duties for the club and for the party this evening, right?" Azazel said now, while looking at the clock on the wall.

"Yes, I see," Issei replied a bit awkward. "You are right. I have still things to do. I'll see you later at the party, thank you for everything Azazel-sensei."

Issei left the room, leaving him behind... and he and the Fallen Angel leader were leaving each other to their thoughts.

"Raynare. So you have actually done it," Azazel stated quietly after Issei was gone.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Kuoh Academy, ORC club-room_

Rias and Akeno had been sitting together on their work for the day. This included typical `devil-business´, together with the preparations for the party today and a few matters of the school itself.

Rias was sure about one thing, she was tired. It was just too much to do today. But that was not everything. Somehow, she admitted, she had just been feeling weak the entire day.

"Is that everything so far Akeno?" she asked her Queen and best friend.

"Yes Rias," she responded.

"Okay, then let us take a break for now."

"Ah, I see, you are tired."

"No... well, yes," Rias replied. "I admit it."

"Good, then I will leave you alone for a while. Have a good midday-nap buchou," Akeno told her in an obviously taunting voice.

Rias glared at her Queen for a short moment over her comment and considered giving her a few words in return, but then decided to leave it.

Why was she just so tired the entire day? You could nearly think something was zapping her energy. But she knew it was probably just the stress... something that not even Devils were immune of. Before she fully knew it, she drifted off into sleep.

And her nightmare began.

 **xxxxxxx**

Rias, who had been out for at least a few minutes, was slowly regaining her senses.

As she opened her eyes, she saw her brother standing before her.

"Good morning Rias," he said to her. His voice, she noticed nearly instantly, was different from usual. It was distanced and cold.

"I see the accused has awakened," she heard a voice. Accused? She asked herself. What was going on here?

She now realized where she was. This was the great court-house in the capital of the Underworld.

As she looked around, she could see her parents at the first line of benches in the hall. She could also see the other Maous and members of the other families sitting before her.

Then she realized where she herself was. It was the traditional place of the defendant during a proceeding... and her arms were in handcuffs.

"Oni-san," she asked, "what is going on here?"

The reply she got was something she never expected to hear... not from him.

"Don´t talk to me Rias," he told her harshly, "... and don´t pretend that you are still my sister."

"What - what are you saying?" Rias asked horrified.

"It seems the accused has still problems with her memory. She has made up a fantasy-world in her mind where everything is still like it used to. She is not willing to face the consequences of her actions," Ajuka Beelzebub, another one of the Maous, stated coldly. "A typical reaction from a coward," he added, in a tone she had never heard of him before.

"What is he saying? Mother, father," Rias pleaded.

"You - you are no child of us," came the angry and equally unexpected reply from her father. She could not believe what she was hearing. "We have renounced you as our daughter. You have been disowned as the heir of Gremory and stripped of all rights and privileges."

"What? No. Why? Father please, please at least tell me what have I done?" This couldn´t be happening, she told herself. This couldn´t be happening.

"Don´t dare to pretend that you don´t know," Serafall Leviathan of all people shouted at her hatefully. She had never seen the usual cheerful `magical girl´ like this before. It was as if Serafall suddenly hated her from the bottom of her heart.

"Do you actually expect us to believe that you don´t know what you have done?" Falbium Asmodeus, the last of the Maou asked her.

"No, I don´t," she called out desperately.

"Her mind seemed to be even more messed up as we expected," Ajuka commented.

"I will explain it to you... Rias," her `brother´ said to her. "After the attack of the Fallen Angel Kokabiel three weeks ago..." Sirzechs began...

"Three weeks?" that is impossible. "It have been months since then."

"Silence," Sirzechs bellowed at her. "Like I said, after your entire peerage was killed during the attack, just as Sona Sitri and her peerage and the two Exorcists Irina Shido and Xenovia Quarta send by the Church, Kokabiel continued to destroy the entire town. All that because of your decision not to warn the Underworld and ask for help."

"What are you saying?... no, that isn´t how it happened?" Rias called out in horror. No, this couldn´t be, she thought. They couldn´t all be dead. This wasn´t what had happened. But then she realized in shock that she could no longer remember clearly.

"I said shut up," Sirzechs now yelled at her. "You have known about the attack beforehand. But you decided not to warn us and fight Kokabiel on your own, despite that you knew you were outmatched. Your arrogance and irresponsible behavior led to the death of the sister of the Maou Leviathan, the death of two peerages of reincarnated Devils and of over 30.000 humans whose safety had been entrusted to you.

And this is not even the worst. This incident had led to the outbreak of a new war with the Fallen Angels that we are now fighting, just as Kokabiel had intended... and if things continue like this Heaven will get involved as well soon. **All** of this is your fault."

"This court here will decide your fate," Ajuka stated, "if it will be execution... or if simply banishment and disgrace will be enough."

"E-execution?" she said in complete shock.

They were going to kill her? And her own family was part of the trial? No, this couldn´t be. Kokabiel was stopped by Vali. They were all still alive. Kuoh was intact. But once again she saw that her memory failed her. She couldn´t remember clearly what happened in the last months.

It couldn´t be. The last months of her life only a delusion in her mind? Issei and the others dead? Because of her.

Tears were now freely falling from her face, right here inside the court-room, for all to see.

"Kill her," Serafall screamed, "my sister is dead because of her."

"Serafall," Rias whispered, "Sona." She still couldn´t believe that she was being blamed here for the death of her best friends. No, they weren´t dead, a voice inside her screamed.

"Let us wait for the result of the trial Serafall," Sirzechs declared without emotion. "I for my part am willing to accept **either** outcome. This person here is no longer family to me."

"Oni-san, how can you say that?" Rias called out.

"Don´t ever call me that again," he shouted at her. "You are not my sister. I am ashamed that I have ever called you that."

"You are a disgrace for the name of Gremory," her father added. "Because of you our entire race is in danger."

"Maybe part of it is our fault as well," her mother stated. "We shouldn´t have spoiled you so much from the beginning. But now it is too late anyway. You are dead to us."

Rias listened to one hurtful word from her family and people she had grown up with after the other. She didn´t even know how to reply to it properly, since her memories were still unclear.

No, she thought, this couldn´t be her brother. This couldn´t be her family. They would never treat her like that, never, no matter what she had done.

She found herself starring at the figure of her `brother´, intensely... and then suddenly she saw it. His eyes, when she looked at them, were for a moment glowing in a bright sickly yellow.

"You are not my brother," she shouted at him. "Who are you? What is going on here? tell me."

`Sirzechs´ expression became unreadable for a few seconds... but then his face turned into a smirk.

"I see you have figured it out," he said, "and that despite my influence on your memories." Suddenly her head became clear again.

"You... who are you? Why are you doing this? How dare you? Where are my friends?" she yelled. "You will pay for this."

But the being only started to laugh.

"Ah, the little thing thinks she can threaten me, thinks she can regain control. Let me make one thing clear. You are nothing but something for me to amuse myself with, as I rip your mind to shreds until I finally consume your soul. But I have to say it had taken shorter to turn you into a sobbing mess than I expected. And I have been told that you Devils were prideful coldhearted bastards. But it seems you are truly nothing but a spoiled weak little girl."

" **Where** are my friends?" she asked again angrily.

"Your friends? You mean your **slaves** , right? Don´t worry about them," the creature replied. "I have killed them all before I had brought you here," he lied.

"No that's... you are lying," she said.

"Really? I had simply taken their forms, just like I did your brother´s. It made it easy. The boy named Issei for example, I killed him using your appearance."

Rias froze in shock.

"He died thinking that you betrayed him." Sirzechs double grinned. "But... well, given your past this wouldn´t even be a lie, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh my little Devil, you know exactly what I am talking about," he replied smoothing. Suddenly scenes, faces and images were filling her mind. An incredible pain shot through her head.

"I have to say, I have consumed many victims in many worlds, but you quickly turn out as one of the most interesting ones. Maybe when I am finished with you, I will take your real family next. Now give me your despair, give me your pain - your fear," he yelled.

Then suddenly it was no longer the form of her brother but someone - something else, standing before her. The creature had a dark grey, dried out and nearly dead looking, completely hairless, skin. In it´s face were the same yellow glowing eyes she had seen before... and it had a wide maw full of razor sharp teeth.

Somehow she was feeling the mental powers of the monster, that were winding themselves like tentacles inside her mind.

Rias heard herself screaming.

 **xxx**

 _ORC club-room_

"Rias, buchou, do you hear me?" she heard a voice, akeno´s voice, coming from somewhere.

As she woke up, still screaming, she found herself back in the club-room and the others assembled around her. She saw Akeno standing right next to her, with her hand on her shoulder, obviously to shake her awake.

"Akeno?" she asked. "You are okay."

"Yes, of course I am," she said confused. "Why...?"

Before she could say anything else, Rias had already thrown her arms around her. "You are alive. You are alive. I am so glad," she stammered.

"O-okay," Akeno replied.

"Issei." Rias saw him standing a few meters from her. "You are okay."

"Yes. Why wouldn´t I?" he asked.

She run over and drew him into a hug as well. Rias barely noticed that instead of returning it, he just froze in her arms.

"Issei," she said.

"Rias," he responded weakly.

Suddenly she realized how she was acting in front of everyone.

"Ah ahm, it was a dream. I only had a bad dream." She blushed a bit in embarrassment. "You know, it had been a lot of stress lately.

"A Devil has a bad dream?" Irina, who was standing at the other end of the room, asked with some barely hidden sarcasm. She couldn´t help herself, she was still pissed off about what Issei had told her earlier.

"Yes, even Devils happens that from time to time," Rias replied a bit annoyed. "Issei, is everything alright?" She now noticed that he was not even responding to her.

"Yes, it is just..."

"Like you said, a lot of stress lately," Irina answered in his place.

"Exactly," Issei confirmed. "It is only the stress."

Rias nodded. Yes, that had to be it. It was only a horrible dream, caused by all the pressure of the last days. Deep inside however, she could not help herself to have her doubt.

 **xxxxxxx**

Two beings were following the events from a place beyond the brink of the world of the living.

Raynare, who was watching the events through Issei´s eyes... and Faust.

"I see it has begun," she commented.

"You don´t sound to happy. Are you not glad that your enemy is suffering?" Faust asked her smoothly. "Or can it be that you are getting second thoughts? Or is it just the thought that your beloved Issei would be sad if he lost one of his mistresses in such a way, even if it was the same one that had ended your physical life."

Raynare frowned for a moment at the last statement.

"Even if I had, would that even make any difference?" she then asked him irritated. "It was your idea to conjure the Wraith. Am I supposed to think that this creature would stop just because I said so? And if you plan to do anything, I am hardly in any position to stop you. Or do I see this wrong?

She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh Raynare, what am I hearing? Have you no trust in our new ally?" he asked her knowingly.

`Ours?´ she asked silently. `You mean yours, right?´

"No. Sorry, I don´t have any `trust´ in a mind-sucking parasite from another dimension that you have brought into this world," she replied sarcastically.

Just as little as I have in you, she thought, despite knowing that he could easily read her mind.

"How very wise of you," Faust retorted. "But don´t underestimate yourself. You have learned much from me and with the power you have absorbed and channeled during the last months... I promise you, that you will be one of the strongest of your race when you return to life."

"Your little attack dog had acted too hastily," she stated. "If Rias Gremory is to become my new temporally body as you suggested, it would be better if the rest of her peerage didn´t realize that something is off... yet. The side-effects of Loki´s curse had bounded all three of us together, through Ddraig´s power. If the Spirit Wraith truly drives out her soul like you intended," she looked at him, "it will be the ideal chance for me. But now he has practically shown to all of them that something strange is going on with her."

"She will just continue to downplay it and pretend it is nothing," Faust replied. "Her own false pride will be her undoing."

"They **are** already suspecting something," she pointed out.

"Yes, but they don´t have the slightest idea what. They will only act when it is already too late. If they will even figure it out and that is more than unlikely, they will fight and struggle to save their `beloved´ buchou... and they will fail. But for now let us just watch and see what happens. I am sure it will be interesting."

"What are you expecting in return for your `help´?" she asked him grimly. "What are you getting out of all this?"

"You mean aside from Rias Gremory´s soul for the Darkness - for my master? Let us just say, maybe a small favor for the future. Nothing that will harm you in any way."

Somehow those words didn´t make her feel any better.

But that didn´t change thinks. She was looking out to see Rias Gremory again... tonight. If she did things right, Issei might even be there with them to watch her destruction.

* * *

 **I thank everyone for the reviews for the last chapter.**

 **The last part of the chapter shows one of the main reasons why I decided for this story to be based more on the Anime than the Lightnovels, since Loki´s curse is part of the Anime.**


	5. Chapter 5: Flashback

**Chapter 5**

 _Kuoh Academy_

Irina was walking through the corridors of the school. She was in a part of the building that was practically empty at the moment.

Exactly as she wanted it. She just couldn´t - and didn´t want to - talk to anyone right now. Ever since her last talk with Issei she just had a feeling of - of complete dread - filling her.

She thought back at the dispute they all had a few weeks ago when Issei couldn´t confess to Rias. Why in the world had she sided with her? He was her best friend after all... since they had been children (and the man she loved). And she had actually talked down on him and insulted him over that Devil. What the hell had she been thinking? she thought bitterly.

Goddamn it, (Oh Lord forgive me for so thoughtlessly slandering your name, the thought quickly) - she, like all the others, had actually acted as if Issei was somehow obligated to confess to her... to that **bitch**.

She had chosen a Devil over her best friend... who was - well, also a Devil - but he was still her best friend nonetheless - and the reason because he was a Devil in the first place was because of **her**.

And then... he had actually done it.

But with all he had just told her an hour ago... damn it. He had confessed his love for a girl who had left him to die... and she had even **encouraged** him to do it.

Idiot, she thought to herself. Why why why did she had to open her big mouth on that day? Stupid stupid stupid.

If anyone had told her a few months ago that she would ever push her best friend to declare his love for a Devil... she would have thought that person was completely crazy.

And here she was doing exactly that. For half her life she had been taught never to trust a Devil, and what did she do?

But it was not only Rias. The way he had spoken about Raynare too... She had heard it in his voice. Irina might not have been a genius, but she knew. To have feelings like that... for a girl who had **killed** him. And who was long dead herself.

`Why didn´t he talk like that about me?´ the thought suddenly shot through Irina´s mind. Where did **that** come from? she asked herself.

What Irina didn´t know... **if** her wings had been materialized in that moment, their color would have been switching between pure white and the deepest black. Her emotional tumult from what she had been told, her anger and her new deep running jealousy, all that had brought her to her limit - closer to falling.

In that moment she saw one of the others walking by.

Who was maybe the only one - beside maybe Xenovia - she would actually be willing to talk to...

"Asia," she greeted her.

"Oh, hello Irina, I was just on my way to the locker rooms," she said. "I wanted to get my dress for the party."

Irina nodded. That explained why the former Nun was walking in a hurry across the corridor in that direction.

"Asia. Do you have a minute?" she asked her.

"Of course," she replied. "What can I do for you?"

"There is something I have to talk with you about," Irina stated grimly.

 **xxxxxxx**

Rias found herself back in the club-room. She was back-to-back to the wall - literally.

"What is with you... buchou? You look somehow afraid." She heard a mocking voice. It was her own Queen and `best friend´ Akeno.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked desperately. "We are friends."

They all, Akeno, Issei, Kiba, Koneko, Xenovia and Rossweisse, Irina, even Gaspar and Asia, they all had cornered her in their own club-room and were now threatening her life.

"Friends? Oh Rias, do you really think anybody would actually be friends with a Devil like you?" Akeno asked her. "But it was really fun to see how you have fallen for my act the whole time." She giggled.

"Akeno what?"

"Silence Devil," Xenovia exclaimed. "You are exactly what I was trained to kill my entire life." She pointed her sword at her.

"Xenovia is right," Irina agreed and raised her weapon as well. "We should have never trusted a Devil."

"Yes, we will be better off without you," Rossweise said.

"Akeno, I have saved your life," Rias called out. "Issei, Kiba, please."

"Saved? You have blackmailed me into joining you. I was surrounded by members of my mother´s clan, who were trying to kill me. And instead of helping me you threatened to leave me to die if I didn´t become your servant."

"I am sorry," she replied honestly.

"Don´t worry Rias-chan. I won´t kill you," Akeno told her smiling.

"No?" she asked hopefully.

"No. I will leave that to the others. I will leave you to die, just like you had threatened to do it to me," `Akeno´ said coldly. "Oh by the way Issei-kun," she turned to him, "we will see each other again later, just as we promised, yes? You know Rias, I have promised Issei-kun a hot night this evening. After he and the others dealt with you of course."

She grabbed Issei´s shoulders and draw him into a deep kiss. Rias could actually see their tongues mingled with each other and a small line of saliva between their mouths as they ended the kiss.

"And afterwards it will be **our** turn," Irina announced.

"But first there is another Devil we have to free the world from," Xenovia added, looking at Rias.

"Goodbye Rias," Akeno said to her, as she walked away.

"I cannot wait for the evening," Issei stated with a perverted look in his face that they all knew all too well. "Now, let us bring this behind us," he said just as Akeno had left the room.

"Issei, I love you," she called out.

"Really? Strange that you mention this," Issei now responded thoughtfully. "Raynare had said exactly the same thing. You remember her, right?"

"Raynare?" she asked confused. "What has...?"

"You have known what she was planning for days. But you did nothing to stop her from killing either me or Asia, so that you could force us into your peerage. Then you murdered her, when I was mentally broken and you knew I would just let you do it. But of course only **after** you had already turned me into your servant."

"I..." she couldn´t think of anything to say, she had never expected this. She felt as if her body turned cold like ice.

"Well, I guess I will just make the same choice as I did back then, right?" She saw in horror as he turned his back to her. "By the way Rias, I know Devils and Fallen Angels aren´t said to go to the same place, but if you see Raynare in the Afterlife, tell her I love you both. But my life is better of without you," he told her coldly.

"Issei no," she called out, right before the others raised their weapons...

 **xxx**

Rias suddenly woke up. She was breathing heavily and she saw that her entire body was shaking. It was... another nightmare, she thought.

It was only a nightmare, she told herself. The others weren´t... there was no way that they would ever going to do that.

She was back in her own room, she realized... and just been about to dress up for the evening. Why did this keep happening? Where did these terrible dreams suddenly came from? Her head was in terrible pain. Somehow she could not think clearly.

Was this even the reality or was she still dreaming? she asked herself.

No, she should better not even start like this.

Something was not right here, she told herself. Something was happening with her. These nightmares.

She remembered what the Stray had told her a few days ago. Was this it? Had he done something to her?

She made a decision. She would send a message. Her brother would be able to help.

But what if he was happy about a chance to get rid of her? it suddenly shot through her head. Maybe he was secretly hating her as well?... just like her friends did.

No. that wasn´t true. Her friends didn´t really hate her, she remembered. That were only dreams.

She was now getting completely paranoid.

Her brother loved her. He would do anything for her, she knew that.

She decided to send the message.

Rias knew it would soon be time to go out to the party. But a part of her couldn´t help it, she was afraid... She was afraid of the others.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Seven months earlier - in another dimension...  
_

Raynare was a Fallen Angel - a `dead´ Fallen Angel, who at the moment existed only as a spectre on the astral-plane and inside the mind of a certain boy.

Still she was standing there in the middle of the ruins of what she could only think was a completely destroyed world. The devastation was spreading in all directions right to the horizon. She could only assume that the entire planet looked like this, an entire world that surface had been ravaged and burned to ashes.

Right now she was in a pseudo-physical form, a form that she had only to thank the creature standing before her for, this might have been reassuring if it were not for two things.

First was that she had a very good suspicion that this being, who had - at least in the moment - the shape of a man in a black cloak, was also the one responsible for the destruction all around her. The second was the very nature of this `man´.

She was looking at a being whose existence seemed absurd... even by her standards (and that meant much from an undead Fallen Angel)... absurd for two reasons:

The first reason for this was simply the sheer level of the power he radiated, that easily surpassed any Maou, Seraph or even God she had ever seen or heard of by many times - it seemed practically endless.

The second reason however was different. It was because in the center of its presence and all this dark power was nothing else, as far as she was able to make out... that the life-essence of a human being... A human, race that she had been taught her entire life, was not supposed to possess any real greater power... outside of Sacred Gears of course. Not so much different from what Issei Hyoudou had been when she first met him, too `insignificant´ to even pay much attention too... if it had not been for the Sacred Gear he had been born with.

Well, given what she had seen so far now, it was pretty safe to say that her `teachers´ that had taught her this `knowledge´ about humans had been morons, she thought sarcastically.

Still, from the small glimpses that this `Faust´ had allowed her on his real nature - and she knew very well that she was only able to see these bits **because** he allowed her to see it. She might be arrogant, but not stupid - it was actually he, his own self, that generated this unbelievable power... and not some sort of artifact or magical source.

What intimidated her far more however, was the sheer destructive nature of this power. His aura felt like it was trying to lash out at everything around him. Nearly unbelievable hatred and rage, held in check just by what she could only assume was an iron will and control.

His presence itself felt like a black hole. Looking at this being was like starring into a dark abyss.

Every moment in his presence reminded her that he could just as easily destroy her and probably erase her from this world completely, as talking to her.

As much as the proud Fallen Angel Raynare hated to admit it, she was afraid... no, not just afraid, terrified - scared out of her life. And that despite that she was technically already dead.

In some sense it was even worse than lying helpless to the feet of these Devils some time earlier. Back then she at least had some small hope. Hope that the Soul-Bonding might actually be able to save her... Or maybe even, that she could really get Issei to spare her. But here, she knew exactly that there would be no way out or back for her if this being decided on a whim to simply destroy her. She was completely at his mercy.

But so far he had made no move to actually harm her. The - as far as she could see - practically almighty creature who had brought her here, was so far only interested in **talking** to her. Even if to her, he was speaking in riddles for the most part. Why? She didn´t have the slightest idea.

One of the things that had unsettled her the most however was Faust´s mention of a `master´... a being that surpassed even him.

 **xxx**

She wasn´t sure how long she had already been here. It could have been hours or maybe even days. Her sense of time was seriously thrown off, she admitted. Since first being `killed´ and stripped of her physical form and then being drawn into another dimension, this would probably happen to anyone.

The question was however, what did this being even want from her?

"Yes, that is a good question, wouldn´t you think so Little Angel?" the man named `Faust´ stated... once again reading her mind like it was an open book to him. "And you are here for two days in the physical world. What I want from you? To say it plainly, you have caught our interest. To be more precise, both you... and that boy with the name Issei Hyoudou. Yes, you are **both** very interesting," he said quietly to himself.

This caused Raynare to freeze for a moment... not quite sure how to react to the last statement.

"You are actually comparing me to that filthy Devil?" she then burst out. In the same moment she realized that this might have been a stupid idea, to talk to a being like **that**... in this tone

But the creature called `Faust´ seemed completely relaxed and didn´t seem offended at all.

"Curious that you say that. Wasn´t it this so called `filthy Devil´ who **defeated** you?" he questioned knowingly. Raynare actually thought she could make out a small smile on his face.

"That was only because I had underestimated him," she replied angrily. "I had the upper hand the entire time, until..."

"Until the device you call the Boosted Gear had raised his power to a level that surpassed yours. Yes, I know. I have seen it all... through the layer of the dimensions. Even if for certain reasons, I am not able to enter your world physically... yet," he added to his words.

"It was all very interesting, your fight, the final outcome as well. Especially considered that you are in love with him," he remarked. "Yes, very interesting," he stated casually.

What?... Raynare stood completely still for a few moments at his last comment... not knowing what to say. She could not believe what she had just heard. A part of her nearly felt as if the ground was being pulled from her feet.

Did this creature just actually suggest that she was...? With **him**...?

"What?" she heard herself calling out. "You - you think that I have actually real feelings for that pathetic little...?" she hissed.

"If you have not," he interrupted her, "tell me this, why is he still alive?" he questioned. "You said it yourself. He should have died against you many times over. But you let him live every single time."

"I - I was toying with him, that is all," she stammered. "If I had known he had the Boosted Gear, I would have taken him more seriously from the beginning."

Faust only looked at her, once again with this barely visible smile on his face.

"Oh really? You were **toying** with him. That makes **much** sense." he stated with nearly open sarcasm, "You were toying with him while you were right in the middle of your plan to gain the Twilight Healing? Something that you yourself had claimed to have been your goal for years... and that would have allowed you to reach your greatest desires," he reminded her.

"And then, during the most critical part of your plan, you still took the time to `toy´ with him? This Issei Hyoudou must mean even more to you than I first thought," he commented.

If Raynare´s physical form had been more than just a very well made simulation... her jaw would have dropped and she would have blushed deeply from embarrassment.

"It - It is not like that at all," she exclaimed.

Moments later she wanted to bite her own tongue. She sounded exactly like those stupid girls in the stories who stubbornly denied it when they had a crush on someone.

"Really?" he asked. "What about that bracelet you were carrying on your arm, that he has given to you. As you said to him yourself, you had no reason to keep it. You could have thrown it away the first chance you got it? So why did you still have it?"

"I - I ... " she realized she didn´t have an answer. Why did she keep the stupid thing in the first place? True, it proved to be useful as she was trying to manipulate Issei into saving her. But it wasn´t as if she had known she would end up in this situation. She had never considered actually loosing against him. So why did she still have it?

It was not as if Faust was **right**... Of course not, she told herself.

The same being however was now suddenly starting to laugh.

"Yes, your false pride and ability to deny your own feelings is really remarkable," he commented. "You think **this** makes you strong?" he asked her. "The truly strong accept their own emotions - no matter how absurd they sometimes seem to be - and then do what they need to do anyway.

Ironically Issei Hyoudou seemed to have grasped that particular detail better than you in the end. Even if he was foolish and misguided and didn´t see what was going on in front of his own eyes. **He** willingly admitted that he loved you, but in the end he didn´t let this stop him from beating you into a pulp, right my dear?"

She flinched lightly at the last statement.

"If you didn't have various other qualities to make up for this one weakness... I might have seriously considered destroying you right here and now," he stated. "But as it is, your positive abilities clearly overshadow your shortcomings. This very creative way in which you managed to trick death demonstrates it. Yes, you have potential, if only you stopped letting your ego and your emotions control you."

And now he was suddenly complimenting her, she noticed, not quite sure what to think.

"You know, your subordinates thought Issei Hyoudou would have no chance against you. Not just because of his lack of experience. They believe that his feelings for you would keep him from fighting you effectively."

"How - how do you even know that?" she asked him

"It wasn´t hard to take that knowledge from the mind of the Devil who had destroyed your physical form. That and many other interesting things I have seen. Even if certain circumstances are keeping me from entering your world in person," he stated cryptically.

"But ultimately it was **you** who had fallen into exactly that trap.

You let your emotions get the better of you. You could have ordered a retreat right after you had taken the Twilight Healing. You **had** what you wanted. Instead you stayed and kept talking with Hyoudou and mocking him and of course got into a fight with him. Still you just couldn´t bring yourself to just kill him a second time and be done with it. But you also couldn´t just stop **needlessly** provoking him... while his Sacred Gear only kept making him stronger.

All that while your Stray Exorcists were fighting the Devils and ended up being slaughtered. You even taunted him about his relationship with Asia Argento, even if you had no reason to. You acted not like a cold-blooded killer or even a controlled, manipulating mastermind... but just like a jealous ex-girlfriend. Because ultimately that was what you truly are," he told her matter of factually.

Raynare felt as if she had been slapped in the face by what he just said.

`That is nonsense,´ she wanted to shout at him.

"And even if I were... should - should a practically almighty being like you not have other things to worry about than my... love-life?" she responded carefully but defiantly instead. "So why are you asking me all that?" she called out.

She knew it was probably foolish to talk to him like this. But even if this man was a being more powerful than she could even comprehend, she sensed perfectly well that he was only playing mind-games with her... and she was sick of it.

"A good question," he responded. "Maybe there is no reason for it. Maybe I have just brought you here simply because you amuse me?" he grinned at her.

Raynare now felt another wave of anger.

"Or maybe there **is** a greater reason and I am just probing and testing you. What do you think?" `Faust´ asked her. "Tell me, during your little plot, do you really think you were the one in control? Did you really think you were ever in control of the situation for even a single moment? What if I told you that you had only been manipulated by others right from the start?"

"What do you mean?" she asked. " **Who** was manipulating me?"

"Who do you ask? The better question should probably be who didn´t...

... Where should I begin?" he stated. "The Devil Rias Gremory had found out about your presence and your plans to kill Issei Hyoudou days before you actually did it. And she decided to just take advantage of your actions and prepare things to turn him into her servant. You ended up doing exactly what she wanted. Of course afterwards she didn´t wait long to get rid of you, while Hyoudou who was killed because of **both** of you, was just standing next to you and she was fooling him into believing she did it because she **cared** for him," Faust told her with a very subtle smile on his face.

Of course what he just told her was a half-truth. As he saw it, Rias Gremory would have killed her anyway just for being a member of an enemy group she wanted to get rid of. But the chance to paint herself as a `caring´ master who was `punishing´ the one who had hurt her `precious´ pawn so badly, certainly wasn´t an unwelcome side-effect.

Raynare balled her fists. Even with a fake body, she was shaking in anger from what she just heard.

"She was not even the only one, quite the opposite," he continued. "There was also a completely different Devil lying in waiting close by to attack and stab a knife in your back... and what I found in **his** mind was even more interesting. As it looks he was the one who tricked Asia Argento into healing him and intentionally got her excommunicated by the Church. All that just because he wanted to turn her into one of his personal playthings... and he was in league with certain people in the Grigori. Your own people sold out your plans and your position. The same ones who tipped you off to Asia Argento in the first place.

The entire plan to extract the Twilight Healing was nothing but part of a deal between a perverted Devil who wanted Asia as a glorified sex-slave and traitors in your own ranks. Behind it all was one of your leaders, Kokabiel. For him it was nothing more than one of many provocations in his agenda to start a new war... and you my dear were the sacrificial lamb," he stated coldly.

She now stood completely frozen in place.

"No, that... that is not true," she stammered. "You are lying." If that was true, then absolutely everything she had done from the beginning was completely... she had `died´ for nothing. She would not break down, she told herself. Not in front of this creature.

While Faust could read her thoughts easily, his own were closed up to her. He was taking a look at the Fallen Angel and her state. Good, he thought, very soon he would have her at the point he wanted. This was the way it was, you needed to confront your own failures and shortcomings to grow, a lesson he himself had learned a long time ago. And this soul, that he had chosen and picked from her place in the world, would either grow stronger or break. Very soon he would either have a suitable **potential** agent for this new reality... or he would no longer bother with her and send her back where she came from.

"Oh Raynare, why should I lie if the truth is that devastating?" he responded.

"I remember you taunting Hyoudou about how easy it was to manipulate him, how easily he believed your lies." Faust smiled at her. "For all your great words, it is really interesting how similar you two are. As it seems you are truly the perfect couple, **two** disposable pawns, tricked and manipulated by nearly everyone around you."

"Shut up, just shut up you..." Raynare now shouted at him. She had now finally completely lost her restraint.

Moments later she realized that she might just have signed her own death sentence by yelling at him like this. But she couldn´t help it, she had more than enough.

But he looked nearly... happy? He started to laugh.

"I see you have some fight left in you," he stated. "Good... Tell me Fallen Angel, when you look around you, what do you see?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked nervously. "It is a wasteland, ruins... a dead world."

"Of course... you are right. It is all what you said. But it is also something else... It is a, you could say, a **symbol**. You see, this had once been a populated planet. Something that some people would probably call an `advanced´ civilization. The creatures whose remains you see here possessed a highly developed technology, centuries ahead of for example the humans of your universe... and they also had certain groups who had noteworthy supernatural and magical powers," he explained.

"But they were also arrogant and complacent with their so called `achievements´. They were united under a single government, no internal conflict, only a single religion. They thought that they and their society were perfect and the beginning and the end of all things. They claimed to be chosen by their gods and that there was no truth, wisdom or knowledge in the universe outside of their own. Their society was structured and enforced to the point that any change or real progress had become impossible. All dissenting or creative voices were pushed down and `silenced´. They even claimed that they were the only intelligent life in the cosmos, a notion that for example the humans have given up since they came out of the Dark Age. Fools. They were so caught in their own arrogance and narrow-mindness that they could not longer see anything else.

With other words, they were worthless for the universe.

So I and my associates decided to make an example out of them. A few well placed manipulations, that was all what was needed to break their so called `perfect´ society apart... and thrown them into civil-war. We let them fight each other like puppets... we let them torture and massacre each other... and even then, even when it became obvious that they were influenced by outside forces, they still refused to acknowledge our existence. Even in the face of their own end they were not able or willing to see their own failings. Not until we burned the surface off their planet. What you see here is a sign and a **memorial**... a warning for all other sentient beings in this universe not to follow the same path." He gestured at their surroundings.

"I... see," Raynare replied slowly. `Well, okay... he is **completely** nuts,´ she thought to herself. She could only hope she would find a way to get out of here... as fast as possible.

"Insane you mean?" he asked her, having red her thoughts once again. "You could say in a sense I am far more than that. I am Faust, but that is only one of my many names. I one of the Lords of the Aka Maha - the Dark Order. Herald of the Great Darkness, that is sometimes called Ahriman. But that are all only words to you, right? You know so little. Do you want me to explain it to you?"

Raynare could only feel herself nod.

"The world - the universe - where you came from is only one of many. I am sure you have heard about that theory? Well, it is true. Some of this universes are completely different from your or where I came from. Others have the same places, but vary in history. Some are so similar that even the same people exist."

 **xxx**

The place around them changed from one moment to the other. Instead on the burned planet, they now suddenly seemed to be standing in open space, she sees the stars filling the void everywhere around them... a space that seemed to shrink and grow smaller around them. Instead of stars she suddenly saw entire galaxies, then entire groups of them, hundreds.

And then, a minute later, suddenly the entire cosmos seemed to be reduced to a small blue shimmering sphere that was floating before her and Faust in the black nothingness...

... and it was not the only one. As she looked around she saw many of these blueish globes hanging in the air, entire seemingly endless lines of them. Every one of them representing an entire universe.

 **xxx**

"All these worlds however consist of and are guided... and **ruled** by two Supreme Forces. The first is the Force of Light and Creation, that countless beings in countless universes call God.

The God you know about in your world - the one who died at the end of your Great War - was merely an incarnation, a small separated part of this force, given form to watch over your reality...

The other one is the Force of Darkness and Destruction - my master."

"What?.. Moment - God is...?" Raynare called out in ice-cold shock. This creature had just told her that God, the creator and father of her entire race was dead and he acted as if it was a minor detail.

She took another look at everything around her. She felt as if she had gone insane.

"Oh yes, right. I `forgot´ that your leaders had kept this fact a secret," Faust remarked. Of course in truth he had known perfectly how she would react to this knowledge... especially combined with everything else he had just revealed to her.

"Look," he said.

Everywhere around them the many `universes´, represented by the blue shimmering globes, were suddenly surrounded by what she could only describe as a black substance, like living shadows, that were accompanied by dark colored flames, that were burning everywhere it moved. This `Darkness´ was everywhere, moving around and at the same time **in** the countless globes. With a shudder she watched the flames that came with it, flaring right through the surface inside some of the `universes´ close to her.

But the Darkness were not alone. Everywhere she could also see a strange shimmering Light, that was glowing between and inside the different worlds. At all places this light seemed to be struggling with the dark substance and stopping it, holding it back in many places.

"The two Forces are battling with each other since the creation of the first universe. I and the others who are like me are one of the many groups who are acting as agents and executioners for the Darkness. I am a part of this Force and it´s herald. Just like others who are standing against us are doing the same for the other side."

Raynare at this point could only stare wordlessly with open mouth. Her perceptions of reality already been shattered too many times over.

"Beautiful, isn´t it?" Faust stated. "It is of course just one a bit feeble representation, but it is the closest to my master´s `true form´ that your mind could comprehend." He gestured at the Darkness everywhere around them.

"With `God´ in your world having perished, the most important manifestation of the Light in your universe, your world itself is getting out of balance," he explained. "The balance between light and dark, of destruction and creation. This gives us an opening."

He reached out his hand to the globe that she knew represented her own universe. His arm was now suddenly surrounded by a dark shadow-like haze, in a similar color as the Darkness surrounding them... and his eyes were now, for a few moments, glowing in a deep crimson red.

"We only take what is ours... " he declared, "... and your world is ripe for our coming."

Okay. If she thought she had been afraid of him before, it was nothing compared to now.

 **xxx**

Suddenly they were both back standing on the surface of the devastated planet.

"I see you have taught this girl the basic lines of our war," they heard another voice coming from all around them.

As she looked around, she saw a second figure manifesting itself before them. In opposite to Faust however this one had no clear visible features.

He appeared simply in the form of a man shaped glowing silhouette.

"I see this is the soul you have brought here, the same that you had your eyes on earlier," the figure stated.

"Ah Darien - you are still using that name right? - how good to see you again," Faust greeted the newcomer.

"Yes `old friend´, it would be," the being answered. "If it were not for the reason for my visit. Tell me, are you trying to bring our conflict to the next level?" the other being that Faust had named `Darien´, replied. "This silent agreement that we have between our two side had been working out for the last few decades. You and the other Lords don´t enter a new reality in person and we won´t either. You won´t disrupt the flow of time in these universes and we won´t take similar measures against you," he explained.

Raynare realized that the stranger´s presence was actually rivalling that of Faust... only that it didn´t possess the same terrifying darkness in it.

"But here I see you," `Darien´ continued, "snatching this soul here from her place in her universe... and already playing your games with her... trying to groom her into your agent."

The figure turned his gaze to her.

"You don´t need to worry Darien," Faust answered. "We don´t plan to bring our conflict to the next stage. At least not now. I am just giving Raynare here my offer... and should she refuse, I will just send her back where I found her... without interfering any further. For now, of course," he added. "You have to admit, she is kind of interesting... and quite entertaining with her antics."

She wanted to glare at him, but couldn´t anymore. She had already seen and heard too much insanity.

"Yes I know. I have met another version of her before," the other entity replied.

`Great,´ Raynare thought. Just what had she gotten into here?

"Of course open war between our sides will come again soon," Faust stated. "We both know more than perfectly it is unavoidable. But not yet. So if you would leave us for now." Faust made a gesture with his hand and his own power created a barrier that caused the other entity to draw back from this plane of reality.

 **xxx**

"Now about you..." Faust turned to the still shocked Raynare. "... about my offer..."

She had just seen several things that completely shattered her perception of reality. Two things however stood out. God was dead, at least the version she knew about... and there were powers out there that made everything she knew look like nothing.

"I... I... you have to be kidding," she suddenly burst out, "there is no way I will help you. I might be crazy, but not **that** crazy." The short appearance of the other super-being and especially Faust promise to just bring her back to her world, even if she refused, had restored some of her confidence.

But he only smiled at her.

"Oh Raynare, I am the one who is offering **you** help," he said. "The war will come, if you agree to join us or not. It makes no difference to us. But for you it could make a great difference if we come to an agreement or not. What if I offer you a way to restore yourself to physical form? Far quicker when you could ever do it on your own. What if I showed you how you can channel part of the Red Dragon Emperor´s energy and absorb it into your own? Ddraig´s power... for you? What if I offered you... revenge?" he asked her. "You would not even need to pledge yourself to us, but just to help us with a few tasks in exchange.

You have lost your physical body. Today you have found out that the world is not like you thought it was. The question is... will you be able to adapt and grow - regaining what you have lost and... **more** \- Or are you like **them**?" He gestured to the ruins of the planet around them.

"Before you say anything, let me show you an example," he told her. As he said this, they were once again transported to yet another place.

 **xxx**

Raynare saw that they were back on Earth, in a large room. Through the windows she saw that they actually seemed to be somewhere at the area of Kuoh Academy. But that was not what caught her attention.

Right before them were... the same Devil peerage that was responsible for the destruction of her own team. But it wasn´t only the Gremory group, they were all right now fighting a single man she had never seen before. What formed a light smile on her face however was that this guy was clearly kicking their ass.

"They cannot see us. It is only our astral-forms that are here... and we are still outside of their regular plane of existence," Faust informed her. "No Raynare, this is not your own reality. But a very similar one. It had diverged from your own world just little more than a week ago. That means these Devils here are not exactly the same as the ones you knew, but so close that they are technically the same persons," he explained to her.

The small white haired girl was the first who fell. She suddenly looking as if she didn´t get any air. Then their enemy made a small gesture with the hand and the girl´s throat was ripped open by an invisible force as if being cut by a knife.

"For this world however for certain reasons the decision was made to eliminate Rias Gremory and her group. As you see one of our agents is currently dealing with the matter."

She watched as the dark haired girl, who she believed was Gremory´s Queen, was impaled by a number of spears made out of ice, that had suddenly appeared in the air and literally nailed on the door of the room.

And the man had now grabbed Rias Gremory and was holding her up on her own throat. While Issei was caught by the same invisible power, pushed against the wall held in place.

"It was decided to leave Issei Hyoudou alive for the time being, since we still saw possible use for him in the future. But now... " Faust stated. "Just say it and I will give Crocel here the order to kill him... if he truly means nothing to you," he said to her. "By the way, in this world your attempt to bound your own soul to Hyoudou´s had failed. So you will not loose anything. Just say it," Faust told her. "I leave his life in your hands."

But Raynare stayed silent.

The blonde Gremory Knight fell as well, his body completely ripped apart by the attacker´s powers.

She saw with some silent satisfaction how the man called Crocel broke the red haired Devil´s neck.

Then he materialized a sword and killed Asia with one strike, decapitating her.

Raynare saw the look of pain, anger, hurt and complete rage on the helpless `Issei s´ face and heard him crying out in complete anguish.

She saw Crocel sparing this version´s of Issei´s life... after telling him a few interesting things about his deceased former master - especially concerning the circumstanced of his own death - something Raynare admitted, she really liked for him to hear about her.

But she still didn´t say a word.

A few moments later nearly the entire peerage of Sona Sitri burst into the room... and the agent of the Dark Order teleported away.

"I see," Faust just stated as they had seen everything play out.

 **xxx**

Seconds later he returned her to the Spirit Plane of her own home-dimension... and the part of her that lived inside of this Issei´s soul. And he left her behind alone... for the time being.

"You don´t have to make your decision now. We have time," he said to her. "We have much time. Think about it."

The spirit named Raynare realized that by now she was feeling very small.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _At the outside world... and seven months later_

Issei Hyoudou was holding his own head. These memories, he thought... that had suddenly come over him. It couldn´t be.

He had wanted to know. So he had asked her, shouting into his own mind to answer his question... Who were ` **they´**? the ones both Raynare and the Stray Devil had warned them about.

... And finally this was what he had gotten as answer.

He had not seen everything... it had been fragmented, unclear... But it had been enough. This could not truly have been Raynare´s memories, could it?

Thousands of universes? An almighty Dark God, a nearly almighty figure in a cloak who claimed to be his messenger?... The others all being killed?

It was just crazy.

Issei did everything to calm himself down. It just couldn´t be... Maybe he truly was getting mad.

There was nothing he could do about it just now anyway... and he had other problems to deal with first, real problems from this world.

He would talk with the others later, with Azazel and then with Sirzechs and Michael as soon as he had the chance. If there was anything about this they would know, he told himself. They would know what to do.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Kuoh Academy, Halloween... the present  
_

To say that Asia Argento was feeling unsettled or hurt... would be an understatement. Not after she had just been told. At the first moment, she hadn´t even known what to say... or to think.

Irina had repeated to Asia practically word for word what Issei had told her earlier. She could not quite believe some of the things she had heard.

A half hour ago her life had been okay. She had been surrounded by friends and people who cared about her. The club-president had not betrayed her and Issei-kun. Yes, she would have still turned against him in that awful argument they all had three weeks ago... but at least not for the sake of a girl who had left both of them to die at Raynare´s hands without a second thought.

But that was half an hour ago.

 _"... Issei, you are terrible."_ She remembered her own words. Had she truly said that to the boy who had risked his life for her again and again, her closest and first friend (and love)... for the sake of... **her**?

So much for the pure hearted Holy Maiden, she thought.

She was nothing but an unthankful, ignorant, selfish and stupid girl.

Asia thought about the last months.

She remembered all the times Issei had turned all his attention to Rias and practically ignored her. When she was sleeping with him naked in the same bed and she had to literally force herself in with them. The times when he was fawning over her and she was just the `little sister´.

She felt an incredible amount of anger, rage, disappointment and sheer jealousy flow through her.

Well, she was a Devil now. She was not supposed to be pure hearted or innocent or holy in the first place, she thought in bitter self-irony.

`Just wait, buchou... no, Rias,´ she told herself. `You will not get to do it with Issei-kun **before** me. You have no right.´

`You wanted me to become a naughty sinful Devil?´ Asia thought. `I will show you how well you have succeeded.´

The evening would be in a few hours, she was starting to prepare herself. Till then, Asia Argento decided to do some light research on the topic sex.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _The evening, a few hours later_

The classes were over for the day. But **this** day the students were not just leaving for their homes as usual. Well, many left for a short time to get dressed up for the party... or in some cases they just stayed and waited until it started.

The party in question had already started. Most of them were already wearing their outfits for the evening. Many of them were clad in various disguises. There were some monsters, Vampires, even pirates or samurai... ironically even some `Devils´ walking over the school grounds, the real ones included.

The disguises however were not a requirement and by far not all students were wearing them. Issei was under the ones who didn´t. After all what happened during the last days, he certainly didn´t have the patience left to bother with a disguise on top of all of it.

To be honest, he wasn´t even sure why he even came to the party at all.

He could also make out some of his friends... the same people who were in fact the cause of most of his problems.

* * *

 **Author notes: The alternate world scene Faust was showing to Raynare is of course a repeat of the beginning of chapter 7 of `Issei Hyoudou the Guardian´.**

 **Like the title suggests, this chapter is mostly consisting of a flashback scene about Raynare and how she came from the point right after her `death´ to her confrontation with Issei in chapter 2 and 3. But a few scenes are also dealing with Issei and the development with the other girls.**

 **A short explanation about how Akeno came to join Rias peerage (that is brought up by her illusion during the dream scene): A group of members of the Himejima clan, who wanted her dead for being a half-breed, had found her while she was on Devil territory and cornered her. As they were about to kill her, Rias and a member of the peerage of her father appeared and she offered the Himejimas a deal and then told Akeno that she has the choice between joining her and dieing. So she had saved her life. But you can just as easily interpret this as making a deal with a group of child-killers and blackmail said child into servitude by the threat of death.**


	6. Chapter 6: Contest of feelings and sex

**This chapter includes a large amount of lemon scenes. As most will probably guess from the chapter title.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _Kuoh Academy_

The party had by now started... Despite everything, Issei had finally decided to come.

He had just finished his second talk with Azazel. He had told him everything about the last, strange vision he had. Like Issei had expected, he had listened to what he had to say. And just like he had also secretly expected, he told him to do nothing for now. Because there was nothing they **could** do for the moment.

Even if such a threat like he had seen truly existed, all they knew about it was some vague and fragmented vision he had seen. Something that might or shouldn't have been part of Raynare´s memories... that might or might not have even been real.

And even if it was, they simply didn't know enough about this **possible** threat to do anything about it... not where they were, nor where to find or how to reach them. If they even existed in the first place.

'Azazel was right', he thought. There was just nothing they could do for the moment... and they had other problems that were closer to home, like Khaos Brigade.

The Fallen Angel leader had actually encouraged him to go to the party. Still Azazel had a strangely thoughtful expression on his face after he had heard Issei´s latest story.

 _"Issei, I am not sure what to think about this,"_ _he had told him. "It is true, there are threats out there - somewhere - that we can barely imagine. But even if - and I say **if** \- what you have seen is real, we don´t know when it will ever become a **direct** threat. For all we know it could be years or decades before they actually strike. And even if they did, we have no way to even reach them now, right? For now, you should better just try to relax. Go to the party this evening. Have some fun."_ Azazel grinned at him. _"We will deal with this when we have found out more about it. If there is even anything to find out."_

Ddraig had the same opinion.

 **[The Fallen Angel has a point,** **]** he told him. **[Even if this threat is real, there is no way we can do something about it right now. You should try to relax for the moment and then deal with the problems you `can´ deal with.]**

Yes, he knew that Azazel was right. So he had listened to what he said and came.

 **xxx**

It didn´t take long and he met his two friends Matsuda and Motohama on the school-yard. Like himself, they were both here in their regular outfits.

"Hey Issei, you are here as well," Matsuda called out. "It is good to see that you are on the same mission as us brother."

"Mission?" Issei asked confused.

"Of course our mission to check out all the girl´s outfits and decide which is the best one," Motohama declared.

"You mean the most sexy," Issei replied, a grin formed on his face. He understood perfectly what they meant. This were his two closest friends - outside the ORC and Irina of course - and the other two thirds of the Perverted Trio... as they were known here in town.

"That´s one and the same thing, isn´t it?" Motohama exclaimed `proudly´. "We have decided to give our personal `award´ for the girl with the sexiest outfit at the party.

'That was also a way to call it' Issei thought.

"Yes, have you seen what a few of the girls are wearing," Matsuda fell in lecherously. "A few of them are practically walking around in their underwear."

Yes, and afterwards we can also try to take a look at the underwear of the rest," Motohama added.

"Yes. Then let us begin," Issei stated.

It wasn´t a bad idea actually, he decided. It would maybe distract him somewhat from his problems. And he had to keep up his reputation as a pervert after all... and the last days he had certainly not done much to live up to that, with his constant depression and melancholy.

 **xxx**

Issei and his two friends had just entered the building and were now on the way to the school-hall, where the main part of the halloween-party was going on.

One of the first they met was Xenovia, was dressed up as some kind of very sexy Vampire. Well, at least how you would usually imagine a Vampire to look like. Knowing Gaspar however, he had his doubts here.

She was wearing a skin-tight leather outfit that looked like she could have borrowed it from Raynare - okay, he didn´t exactly want to think about this situation right now - that showed a great part of her breasts and left also otherwise little to imagine.

"Issei," she greeted him happily, "we have all been waiting for you."

"Hello Xenovia," he returned the greeting. Okay, she was one of the girls he had the least problems with at the moment. True, she had once tied to kill Asia and, along with Irina, fought him over the matter. But at least the two had always been open about it and not deliberately deceived him, like so many others of the girls did.

"You look... great," he said to her.

"Thank you. I am glad you like it. I have chosen it **just** for you." She came closer to him. "The others as well. We have decided to make a little competition between us, to see which outfit you like best... and which one turns you on the most," she told him bluntly.

Just like Matsuda and Motohama did, he thought.

She gave him an inviting grin. "How about you stay with me Issei?" Xenovia asked him.

He saw the jealous looks his two friends were now giving to him, seeing her coming at him like that.

"S-sorry Xenovia, but I want to talk to the others first," he said nervously. Okay, he had **little** problems with her. But something was nearly screaming at him not to get too close to **any** of the girls right now. Except maybe the one or two who had nothing to do with the events that disturbed him.

"Okay," she replied, emotionlessly. But it was clear to him that she wasn´t exactly happy..

Less than a minute later they saw Akeno, who was wearing a skimpy cheerleader outfit, that both outlined her bust and showed off her legs and send Issei a very lascivious smile.

He noticed how Matsuda´s and Motohama´s jaws dropped as they saw her... and were practically salivating out of their mouths.

Koneko, who was standing next to her, was in her regular school-uniform. But, as a Nekomata, she had her cat-ears and tail out. That made it look like a part of a simple, but very cute, costume.

"If you excuse us for a moment Issei," Motohama said to him. "We want to take a closer look at Akeno."

"And at Koneko of course," Matsuda added. "Have you seen how cute she is with this cat ears?"

Issei had to grin. Of course his friend didn´t understand the irony of his own statement.

"Okay, see you later guys," Issei replied.

"Ahm and... you are okay with this?" Motohama asked him. "It is just, these two are part of your - well, harem, right?"

"You know what, you can borrow them for this evening," he told them. "I don´t mind." He grinned.

"Really?" Matsuda exclaimed.

"You are the greatest, man," Motohama fell in.

'Well Akeno and Koneko, that what you get for deceiving me the entire time' Issei thought smugly, as his two friends were separating from him... and going to harass his two female friends, aka lovers in the coming.

Deep inside his mind, Raynare´s voice was laughing about what he had just done.

He continued to walk around over the party ground.

 **xxx**

Asia was there... and as he was surprised, it seemed she had actually decided to wear her Nun outfit for the party. Well, it was maybe not exactly super-sexy in the normal sense, but Issei admitted he liked seeing her in this outfit again. And she always looked cute in it.

It was kind of ironic that both she and Koneko were technically not even in disguise. But most people thought that. Not everybody knew about Asia´s past as a Holy Maiden and of course nobody did about Koneko being a Nekomata.

He also saw some of his other classmates, like Murayama and Katase. Both were in Halloween costumes. But of course they were by far not as provocative as the ones of the ORC members he had seen.

And there was Rossweisse. She was wearing a dress that looked like a maiden from the Middle Ages. From the cut however it was a bit skimpy as well, showing some breasts and legs.

Someone else who was here was Serafall Leviathan, he noticed. The Maou who was, like the most time, dressed as a Magical Girl, was in the moment posing before a group of some female - and much more male - students. To his surprise however, he saw Sona - Serafall´s younger sister, President of the Student Council, that was also her peerage and Rias partner in controlling Kuoh - standing right next to her sister, wearing an identical outfit and posing along with her.

By the look on Sona´s face though, it was pretty clear that this was her sister´s idea and that she hadn´t exactly volunteered for it. Issei had to suppress a chuckle as he watched them. He had to ask himself what exactly did the Magical Girl Maou had done to press her into doing this.

Finally, he saw Irina and Rias... and - despite the problems he currently had, even looking at Rias - he nearly had to laugh out. Irina, the Angel, was dressed as a Devil and Rias, the pureblooded Devil, in a white dress and a pair of fake wings on her back. It seems this two had planned their outfits in advance. It was hilarious if he thought about it.

 **xxx**

Then he saw a person whose presence quite surprised him.

"Nya, Issei. It is nice to see you." He heard a voice. It was nobody else than Koneko´s elder sister Kuroka. She was also one of the girls he was close to - meaning she was attracted to him and the other way around. To be more precise, similar to Xenovia, she had offered to have babies with him literally from the moment they first met.

Of course in her case it also played a role that the Nekomata race was close to dying out at this point and that she saw him as a potential father of strong children, he remembered this somewhere in the back of his mind.

Issei admitted he was quite surprised to see her of all people here. She was not even a member of this school after all. Until not so long ago, she had been hunted as a Stray Devil and she was a member of Vali´s team.

Kuroka had black hair that fell over her shoulders, very pale skin and golden cat-like eyes, just like Koneko´s.

Her own `costume´ consisted simply of the fact that - just like her sister - she had her cat-ears and tail out for all to see. But in addition to that, she was also wearing a **very** skimpy and very hot, outfit, an extremely low cut dark colored blouse that showed off most of her cleavage and gave him a very good look on her impressive breasts. Down to where she was wearing a black leather skirt with a long slit, revealing her long legs, that were clad in very hot, also black colored, straps.

`Wow. It seems we have a winner,´ Issei thought to himself as he saw her, remembering the `competition´ with Matsuda and Motohama.

He admitted, a good part of him had to fight down the urge to just jump her right here and now.

"H-hi Kuroka," he stammered. "Yes, it is nice to see you as well," he responded. "Is Vali here too?" he wanted to know.

"No. He said he had no real interest to come," she replied. "He has `better things to do than hanging around with a bunch of high-schoolers´, as he put it. Unless of course if you had offered to give him a fight after the party is over," she remarked grinning. "As far as I know, he is on some mission - fighting some dangerous enemies. Either for Azazel or the Khaos Brigade... or both You know him."

"I see. Yes - typical Vali," Issei stated.

"Indeed. Well - now - how about I keep you company for a while?" she asked nearly the same question as Xenovia.

Before he even had the chance to answer however, she took him by the arm and they were walking together along the room.

"You know, Xenovia had told me that the girls were making some kind of contest for me, who had the most sexy outfit," Issei mentioned. "But I didn´t think you would take part of it. Actually, I didn´t even expect you to come to this party."

"I don´t know what you mean Issei. I don´t know about any `contest´." She purred a little. "I have just come here to see my sister... and you of course," she stated innocently. "I have just chosen this outfit because I liked it."

Issei gulped a bit as he once again took a look at her clothes... and the generous look at her `oppai´, they gave him. Okay, this was a girl who was normally walking around in a loose hanging kimono, with her boobs nearly free to see. So this outfit should not surprise him too much.

"But if you want to, we can talk again about my request to give me children," she whispered to him. "The offer stands, you know?"

Of course she would mention that again, he thought... and on any other day he would probably be jumping from joy over it. But today. Damn this problems, he could not even properly be perverted because of them.

Okay, Kuroka was probably better than most of the alternatives. It was not as if he wasn´t a bit nervous, but at least Kuroka had absolutely nothing to do with his current issues. So he felt more relaxed with her than with most of the others.

That was until he saw in what direction they were walking.

 **xxx**

A few moments later they were right in front of Irina... and **Rias**. Issei felt himself freeze for a moment.

Their `Devil´ and `Angel´ dresses, he had to admit at a closer look, were not bad either.

Irina´s Devil costume was, well, not exactly as lasziv as the one Rias had been wearing a few months ago, but it was more than enough. It consisted of a very tight red top, that showed of her breasts nicely, a black mini-skirt and knee high red leather boots on her otherwise free legs. To be honest, he would have never thought to see her in an outfit like this.

Rias white dress was actually `a bit´ more tame by comparison - but **only** by comparison. Similar like Kuroka´s, it was low cut and showed most of her chest, it was split and showed her legs whenever she walked... and also gave him a good look at the lingerie's she was wearing beneath.

"Issei-kun," they both greeted him.

"Nice to see that you are finally here," Rias said, walking forward and lying her arms around him.

Issei fought down the feeling of insecurity, distrust and pain that was suddenly rising up inside him. Damn it, he didn´t want this. He loved Rias, despite everything, didn´t he? He wanted to forgive her and trust her again. Just like he wanted to forgive and trust... No, there was no need to think about this right now.

"Rias..." he said, "you - you look great," he told her.

"And I see Kuroka has already found you before us," Irina interrupted them.

"Yes, I got lucky," the cat yokai replied. "I have already talked with Shirone a bit earlier. But as I have seen now, she is in the moment busy with some boy. Or more like, trying to get away from him," she commented with a light smirk. "So I decided to stay with Issei for the moment. Right Issei-kun?"

"Hmm right," he said.

"Yes, we have already spoken about my offer to him to give me children again, Nya," Kuroka told them. "So Issei-kun, when are you ready to `do the act´ with me?"

This blunt confession caused both the Devil and the Angel to blink.

But then, one second later, a smirk began to form on Irina´s lips. And before she even fully knew it, she had already started to speak...

"Why not do it right now?" she suggested to them equally bluntly. They all starred at her, not quite believing what she just said - especially since it was her of all people who said it.

If you didn´t know better, you could nearly think her costume had also switched her personality around.

"Irina, what ...?" Issei began.

"Oh Issei, don´t worry about it. You love **all** of us after all, right?" she stated just a little bit overdramatically. "So why not take Kuroka first. She has to repopulate an entire race after all. And the way her dress looks I am sure you could barely keep yourself from jumping on her right here and now." She grinned at him.

Issei grimaced a bit as he heard his childhood friend nearly perfectly repeat what he had been thinking earlier.

"See, I know my Issei-kun after all," Irina stated cheerfully. "Since everyone is at the party I am sure there are a lot of empty rooms here, where you can work out your perverted urges on her and you can do **everything** to get her pregnant."

"W-what?" Kuroka now exclaimed shocked. She was now actually blushing deeply and holding both her hands in front of her nervously. "It is not a hurry. I - I mean, sure, I want kids from him. But it really doesn´t have to be right now."

"Oh come on Kuroka," Irina told her smiling. "You always said that you wanted Issei-kun to give you children. Why not take such a good chance when you are already here? We aren´t jealous, we will just take our turn a bit later, right Rias?" She asked her Devil `friend´ who was only starring at her with open mouth.

`I am going to fall,´ Irina thought as she heard herself talking like this. But she couldn´t help it.

Rias didn´t deserve to be Issei´s first time... not after what she had done. She wouldn´t let her. But neither did she, Irina knew. She had rather sided with this Devil than with her best friend. She had been fighting him back when she first found out that he had been turned into a Devil.

And even if she wanted to - and **yes** , she **did** want **it** \- she knew she was emotionally already at her limit. She was struggling with herself the entire time. Having sex with Issei-kun herself right now was... out of question. If not she would have taken him to one of the empty rooms herself and then... she shook the thought off. It would have turned her into a Fallen Angel, she was sure of it.

But she wouldn´t let that bitch have him first either. She would rather have it be one of the others... and if Kuroka was already presenting herself like this... she thought with a look at the Nekomata´s more than provocative clothes.

She had of course no idea that this matter had in a sense already solved itself.

"Irina, what the hell are you doing?" Rias asked her more than a bit irritated. She far she had only been starring at her in shock as she watched her Angel friend acting completely out of character... and in a completely perverted way.

For a split-second she was staring at the Devil with pure venom. So much that it made even Rias flinch. But none beside the both of them seemed to have noticed.

"If you excuse us for a moment?" Irina said to Issei and Kuroka and draw the surprised Rias with her on her arm.

"Listen to me **bitch** ," she whispered into Rias ear as they were a few meters away. "I know the truth. I know that you left Issei to die, just so you could resurrect him."

Rias felt her entire body freeze. 'No, no, no' she thought. That couldn´t be. She couldn´t believe what she was hearing. Another nightmare, this had to be it. But as she looked around, everything stayed exactly like it was before.

"So Devil," Irina hissed quietly, "you better get along with everything I say... or we can talk with Issei about your **betrayal** and he will possibly dumb you right here and now. It is your choice." Rias felt the naked dread running down her spine as she heard her voice. There was so much coldness and sheer rage in it, that she would have barely believed that it was Irina talking.

It was a bluff of course, a lie. Issei already knew. But Rias had no way of knowing this.

Rias on her part suppressed a wince and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to flow out of her eyes... and nodded.

"O-okay, I guess you are right?" she said loud. As she turned back to the others, she suddenly had a bright (false) smile on her face. "Why not. We have agreed that you will have a harem, right?"

"Rias...?" Issei asked, a bit confused by her behavior.

"It-it´s okay Issei-kun. I know you want her," she said. "I - I am already your girlfriend and we are practically engaged, right? So I don´t need to be your first time too. It - it would be a bit, well, unfair to the other girls, if I kept everything for myself, don´t you think?"

`You wouldn´t be my first time anyway,´ he thought, but didn´t say it loud.

In truth Rias had wanted to be his first. But with what Irina had just said... She remembered how the Issei in her last dream had looked at her, so **hateful** and **cold**. How he had left her to die. For nothing in the world she would want to see this again... not in the real world, never. Her insides felt cold like ice at the thought.

Rias grabbed into one of her pockets and took something out and passed it to Issei.

"Here is the key for our club-room," she told him. "Just take it and..." she gulped. She didn´t manage to end the sentence.

"... go there and have some fun with each other," Irina interrupted her. "Rias and I have something important to discuss, right Rias-chan?" She gave the Devil a short look that could kill. "We will just have our turn another time. Don´t you agree, Rias?" she asked her with a hidden threat.

"Of course," she replied, wanting to bite her own tongue, but didn´t dare to say anything.

Maybe, but..." Issei tried to say something. He would probably be the last person who would reject an offer like this, at least if it were not for his personal problems. Still, he had to ask himself: What in the world had gotten into Irina and Rias? Okay, he knew that Irina was kind of pissed about what he had told her. But to go this far, to actually urge him to fuck Kuroka.

"Oh, come on Issei-kun, give yourself a little push," Irina told him `happily´. "Really, what kind of pervert are you if you pass of every chance for sex like that?" she asked him sweetly.

"Stop just stop for a moment, isn´t this going a little bit fast?" Kuroka now nearly shouted, blushing even deeper than before. "I mean, there is really no hurry."

"You have been pestering Issei-kun for months about this. Haven´t you? Always being all provocative. It´s a little too late to back out now. Or are you just all talk?" Irina grinned. "Now go and.. take it like a woman," she said suggestively. `In the truest sense of the word,´ she added in her mind.

Yep, she was definitely going to fall, she thought. It was not only the sheer perversion of what she was saying. Here she was, lying, threatening, manipulating. Maybe she had already fallen and just not realized it.

In a sense she was right. Under normal circumstances the sheer amount of anger and bitterness she was feeling would have already turned her into a Fallen Angel by now, if it were not for an outside force that was keeping her stable for the moment. The same force that had been manipulated events from the beginning. That for a few moments took control of a Stray Devil, just to pass a message. That had been assisting Raynare, after she had saved herself from demise.

"Okay then," Kuroka said, just having caught herself again. "I admit this is a bit earlier than I had expected - far earlier actually. But if you both insist." Now a grin appeared on her face as well. "Come Issei-kun, let us have some fun." She took him at the arm once again and they both were leaving in the direction of the exit.

They were however not the only ones who were leaving the party. Neither of them had noticed Asia, who had seen them and was following them in some distance.

 **xxx**

Just a few minutes later, the new momentary `couple´ had arrived crossed the campus and arrived in front of the club-room.

"Now, here we are," Kuroka announced.

"Yes. But I wish I knew what is going on with Irina and Rias," he told her, just as they just unlocked the door.

"I don´t know either. If you ask me, those two seemed to have a serious problem with each other. To be honest, I had the impression that the Angel only pushed us together to get one over Rias," she commented.

Issei admitted he had the same impression.

"But certainly I won´t complain Nya," she continued. "Even if this is a bit suddenly... even by my standards." She shrugged with her shoulders. "Now Issei-kun, why don´t you take me right here and now?"

"Kuroka, before we do this, tell me one thing... " Issei said to her. "... Do you really like me... or do you only want me because I would make a good father for strong children?" He said this as casual as possible. But a certain pain begging his words was still clearly to hear for her.

She looked at him with an open mouth for a few moments.

"Issei, I... it is **both** of course. True, I think you would be a fitting father because of your powers. But I also truly care about you. You have done so much for all of us. You have always been there for your friends and you even gave me a chance, despite everything they have told you about me."

Issei flinched a little. He remembered Raynare´s words about Kuroka. Would he have ever given her this chance if she didn´t just happen to be Koneko´s sister?

But in this moment she laid her arms around him and began to kiss him... and just like with Raynare, the day before, he quickly began to respond.

There really was no point in saying no now, he realized. What is there to think about a guy who announces at every chance he gets that he wants a harem... and then backs out everytime he got to have sex with one of the girls? Either he was serious about this or not. He already did have sex with Raynare afterall. And if he could do this with her, then there was truly no reason for him to say no here.

First, of course, he opened her dress and freed her impressive breasts. He took them into his hands and began to knead and caress them. This caused her to moan a little.

Kuroka removed her bra and her panties, but kept the rest of the highly erotic dress and lingerie's on her body.

She sat down on the edge of the table and spread her legs for him.

Then he positioned himself and pushed inside her and slowly started to move.

After a few thrusts he admitted it felt nearly exactly like with Raynare on the Spirit Plane. So that probably meant that it had been a **very** accurate representation of the physical world. It was a little bit different, but this was probably because Kuroka was not Raynare. If he was completely honest, Raynare was probably a bit tighter. But that didn´t mean that Kuroka wasn´t feeling great around him.

He was going faster... and grabbed her boobs even harder, while he gave her a deep kiss as he moved on top of her.

 **xxx**

From just outside the room, another girl was watching them. Asia had arrived just one minute or two after them, having followed them over the school-yard.

She had opened the door a little bit, without either Issei or Kuroka noticing it till now, both too occupied with each other and had her eyes on them.

Asia could see Issei in this moment standing between Kuroka´s wide spread legs, her knees bend towards her stomach, with his hands all over her body and in first line her large breasts. The table beneath them was actually shaking from their movements as he was fucking her hard.

She could see Kuroka´s now completely disleveled dress and her underwear. Her blouse completely unbuttoned with her breasts being out, clearly to see, her skirt hanging nearly loosely around her hips.

She could even make out a few glimpses of him thrusting into Kuroka´s pussy. 'Issei-kun seemed to be quite large' she thought.

"Yes, Oh nyaah," she hears the Nekomata moaning. Kuroka let out a mixture of pleasured moans and purrs as he was moving inside of her.

Asia´s hand was now moving between her own legs and she slowly began to touch herself. A moment later her look fell on the long grey dress that was part of her Nun outfit. She took the fabric into her hands and started to rip at it.

Issei and Kuroka meanwhile continued, not taking any notice of her.

"Issei, I - I am going to come," Kuroka called out another few minutes later.

"I am too Kuroka, Ah," he nearly shouted.

"Issei, yes," she called out as she came with a scream.

A few moments later he released inside the cat-girl.

Asia, who had begun to fully masturbate at this point, saw this and let out a small moan herself.

Knowing there was no sense to hide... and she didn´t want to anyway... she entered the room.

This caused both of them to notice her.

"A-Asia," Issei said in shock as he pulled out of Kuroka, turned around and recognized her, of all people.

Then he noticed the state she was in. She had ripped off the under part of the skirt of her Nun-dress, that made it now look as if she was wearing some kind of mini-skirt. Beside that she was wearing the same brown boots that were part of her old outfit... and she had actually put one of her hands under her ripped off skirt, allowing him a small look on her panties.

"Issei... please do it with me too," she called out pleadingly.

"Well, this is quite a surprise," Kuroka said, just moving from the table. "Of all the girls possible showing up here, wanting sex, the small Nun was clearly the last I would have expected."

"Kuroka," Issei hissed. `Yes, she and Raynare would probably get along great together, if she were back in flesh and blood,´ he thought.

"But I think you might have a little problem here," Kuroka commented with a light smirk, pointing at his crotch..

"You... you bitch," Asia actually exclaimed as her eyes fell on Issei´s now limb dick. A moment later she already seemed to be a bit ashamed of her reaction.

"Now, is this the behavior of a Holy Maiden?" Kuroka asked playfully. "But then, I guess never is coming in here and demanding to be fucked."

"I am a Devil now," Asia replied, "and like `buchou´ so often said," she said the title with some spite, "it is time that I start acting like one."

"Really?" Kuroka questioned. "Well, don´t worry, I think I know something that might help."

To both their surprise, she began to use her Senjutsu and concentrated her energy... at the under half of Issei´s body.

"You know, manipulating body function is one of the basics of my powers. Even if the inventor certainly had not intended it for this purpose," she remarked mischievously. "In one minute you should be as good as new Issei... and able to continue."

Using her powers, for **this**? Issei was just as dumbfounded as Asia. But he still felt as if he had hit the jackpot.

"Issei, please let me..." Asia said. She kneeled down in front of him and took his penis into her mouth.

Just as Kuroka had promised, he already felt himself growing hard again.

"A-Asia," he cried out a little from the feeling of the former Nun blowing him.

"Do I do this right Issei-kun?" she asked him. "I have been looking in the internet and learned a lot of things. But you know I have never actually done this before."

He could only nod.

"Issei-kun, I want to do it with you," she told him... and pushed him a little bit backwards.

Just as she wanted, he lied down on the table... and positioned herself on top of him. Then she slowly lowered and finally quickly impaled herself on him. Her face suddenly had a light expression of pain.

"Asia?" Issei asked.

"I - I guess that was a little bit fast," she said. "Don´t worry about it." A short time later she started to move.

"Does - Does my pussy feel good Issei-kun?" she wanted to know.

"Yes," he called out. If he was honest, Asia was probably tighter as both Kuroka and Raynare had been. This might have been a great part however, simply through her small size. Yes, she was small, but soo cute, he thought.

Asia was riding Issei faster and faster now. Kuroka was mostly standing aside. But like Asia a few minutes ago, she had started to play with herself.

Then a few minutes later, Asia suddenly stopped moving. Neither of them had come so far and he was still hard. Good, she thought to herself.

"Issei?" she asked him. "I..."

"Yes Asia?" he replied.

"I want to ask you something."

"Okay," he said. He noticed that she had a clearly embarassed expression. "You know you can ask me anything Asia," he assured her.

"Do you... would you... would to like to...?" She didn´t manage to end this sentence... and had a deep blush on her face.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Issei-kun... Would would you like to use my backhole?" she finally called out.

"W-what?" he now exclaimed in shock. His jaw dropped. He could not quite believe what he had just heard from her. "What did you just say?" He admitted that in his mind, the picture of innocent little Asia that he knew, was suddenly getting a really huge dent.

"I asked if you would like to use my butt," she said loudly.

He was just starring at her. "What?" he repeated.

"Please Issei, I want to do this. I want to try everything with you, everything that is possible. Look, I even brought this?" She took something out of her pocket.

Both he and Kuroka saw to their shock that it was actually a tube with lube.

A-A-Asia... where did you even get something like this?" he now cried out.

"I got it from Akeno," she replied.

`Why does that not surprise me?´ Issei thought.

Kuroka looked at the beginning just as shocked as he did... but then a grin formed on her face.

"Again, quite a surprise Nyaa. But then, let us get you ready Asia. I think I can help there too."

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Student-Council room_

They were however not the only ones who had left the party. Rias and Irina were now standing together in one of the other currently empty rooms in the school... that was ironically the Student-Council room, that belonged to Sona and her peerage.

Rias had followed her. Or better said Irina had dragged her along, nearly like a puppet without a will on its own. It seemed nearly as if, since she had told her that she knew the truth, Rias was in some kind of shock.

"So, finally alone," Irina stated. "I think you can guess what I wanted to talk about."

"How...?"

"You mean how I know your dirty little secret?" she questioned. "Issei-kun has told me of course. You see, he had already figured it out. Why do you think he had practically been avoiding you since yesterday?" Her expression became even more angry. "You don´t deserve to be Issei´s first. I would do it with him myself, if I weren´t afraid to fall. But any of the other girls is better than you."

"As if you are so perfect," Rias suddenly called out angrily. "An Exorcist who was willing to kill him, as soon as she found out he had been turned into a Devil," Seconds later she seemed to regret her outburst, as a certain fear came over her features.

Irina on her side felt as if she had been slapped. She could not even deny it. Back when Xenovia had threatened to kill Asia - after meeting her for the first time - she had not only sided with her, but went into a fight with Issei, making it clear that she was willing to kill him. Yes, she didn´t deserve it either. There was only one difference between them:

"Do you think I don´t know that? At least in opposite to you - **Devil -** I am willing to admit it," Irina growled at her.

In this moment however she noticed that the confused expression on Rias face from a minute ago, was suddenly replaced by one of complete fear.

"No... no," Rias whispered. "You..." she hissed in anger and panic... and nearly unconsciously started to walk backwards. "It is you, isn´t it?" she asked frightened. "Don´t come any closer to me you monster," she screamed horrified as Irina was making a step towards her.

She showed her devil-wings and activated her powers, right here in the room.

Now Irina was truly confused. Okay, she didn´t like her and had serious problems with her actions. But she honestly didn´t knew what could cause Rias to fall in such a panic because of her.

"Rias...?" she asked.

"I said stay back," she shouted and formed two globes of the Power of Destruction in her hands. **  
**

This was serious, Irina realized now. Whatever Rias thought was going on, she was willing to use deadly force. She manifested her own wings and formed a light-spear, that she held in front of herself for protection.

"Rias, I know we don´t exactly like each other in the moment, but stop this," she said.

But once again the Devil´s reaction surprised her.

"No. Not again. Leave me alone," Rias shouted... before she suddenly started to clutch her own head as if she was in enormous pain.

She now started to scream in complete agony. And then she sank down to her knees, pain wrecking her entire body, before - seconds later - she passed out and fell to the floor.

"Rias," Irina called out, now close to panic herself, kneeling down beside her unconscious form.

Okay, she had been seriously pissed at the Devil. More than that actually. But she didn´t actually want something to happen to her. And whatever was happening with her, it seemed to be serious.

Deep down Irina admitted she had truly been a real bitch today - not that Rias didn´t deserve it - She was actually surprised that she hadn´t turned into a Fallen Angel by now.

She was calling for help. Irina hoped that the others had sensed her outbreak as well, so they might already be on their way and arriving every moment.

 **xxxxxxx**

On the Spirit Plane, two beings had been following the events, with quite different reactions.

"Damn it, Faust. What the hell is that thing doing?" Raynare was outraged. "If I remember right, he was meant to work slowly and especially subtle. Now all of them will know that something is wrong. This fucker is jeopardizing my resurrection."

"Isn´t that quite clear my dear?" the Super Being responded, seemingly uncaring. "The Wraith does not follow our instructions anymore. Or if you want to put it more dramatically... he has gone out of control."

"And you are just saying this like that? Aren´t you doing anything to stop him?" she asked angrily.

"Why should I?" he questioned. "After all, wouldn´t it be interesting to see who will win?"

"What?" she called out now.

"Why don´t you sit back and enjoy the show?" he smiled.

`Show?´ she thought in shock. She had nearly forgotten for a moment what kind of madman Faust truly was.

"You don´t even care. You just play your game, turn us against each other, let us rip each other apart and see who comes out on top," she accused him angrily.

"My dear, you have grown so wise under my guidance," he replied cynically.

Raynare barely held back her growl. She would not just stand around and watch how his little pet monster ruined everything. She had to adapt her own plans. And it was clear that her `ally´ was not going to be a help.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _The physical world - Kuoh Academy_

Asia gritted her teeth, her cute face in a deep red tone from the effort, as she slowly worked Issei´s dick deeper into her small butt. Until his length was finally completely inside her. Like Kuroka had promised, she had actually used a variant of her powers to ease her muscles and made it easier for Issei to stretch her out.

A part of her could barely believe that she was actually doing something this dirty, this sinful, with him. Another small part of her was actually excited about exactly this idea.

On Issei´s side, Asia´s butt was even tighter than her pussy... He admitted it felt different but really good. But it had been hard to even get inside... and he truly didn´t want to hurt her in any way.

He couldn´t help himself as he came inside her less than a minute later.

Asia however was truly disappointed. She wanted to do this longer and more intense. She didn´t even care if it hurt somewhat.

"Kuroka, could you help again?" she asked her.

"Really?" the Nekomata asked playfully.

"Yes," she hissed now a bit angrily.

"Okay. You aren´t turning into a nymphomaniac little one, are you?" Once again they saw Kuroka using her Senjutsu in a way that it was clearly never meant to.

A short time later she winced a little as she felt him growing hard again, right inside her. But it was good, she wanted this.

Asia started to move on top of him again, her small hands clawing themselves into Issei´s chest, while she was riding on him faster and harder with her ass, while she used one of her hands to pleasure herself.

Issei noticed in this moment that tears were flowing down her eyes.

"Asia, you, you aren´t hurt, are you?" he asked concerned.

"No, it is just... Issei I am sorry," it broke out of her. She now started to cry openly. "Irina has told me everything. I am sorry. As we all had this big fight three weeks ago. I am sorry that I had called you terrible. I am sorry that I treated you like this because you wouldn´t confess to a Devil who left you to die. I am the one who is terrible. You were my first and best friend, you have always protected me... and I treated you like this."

Issei now felt even more shocked about what she just said.

"Asia..." he wanted to say something, to console her. But then he didn´t came to. His dick was still moving deep inside her backhole as she said all this... and she was right now beginning to move faster.

"Me and Irina, both of us were so angry... at her and at ourselves. I... Issei tell me, do you enjoy this? Do you like how my butt feels? Does it feel good? Is it as good as my pussy? I want you to enjoy **me** in every way possible." She moaned loudly. "Rias - Rias, she didn´t deserve to be your first, not in anything, she didn´t deserve it. That was the reason Irina pushed you to Kuroka. I am sure she would have done it herself, but she was afraid to fall," she explained between moans and shouts.

"Issei-kun - ahh, please fuck my ass as hard and long as you want. Please enjoy this." In some sense, she actually wanted her butt and her pussy to feel sore, she wanted the feeling that Issei had been inside of her. Before Rias had the chance to do it, the spiteful part of her thought. "I - I wanted to make it up to you, for being such a terrible friend... in **any** way I can," she shouted in pleasure. "Do **everything** with me you want," she screamed.

But ironically, exactly this thought actually seemed to get her off even more. She was only getting even wilder, while she was moving on top of him.

Yes, she thought, she would be doing every single perverted thing with him that Issei could imagine - she the girl he had always only seen as a `little sister´ and ignored for Rias- she... and then, as soon as she got the chance, she would rub it right into Rias face. That idea excited her even more than she already was.

"Asia, I am coming again," he shouted at her about a minute later.

"Yes, Issei-kun, yes. Come inside my ass again, ahh," she shouted back, before she started to scream in her orgasm.

Issei continued with a few more thrusts before he released his seed into her backhole a second time. After they both calmed down, Asia sank down on top of him, his member slowly sliding out of her.

"Issei-kun, was it good?" she asked him.

"It - it was fantastic Asia," he told her.

"From here it looked really fascinating," Kuroka, who had just finished masturbating, commented.

"The way I just acted," she said. "I - I was so perverted. But I - I am a dirty sinful holy maiden... and I intend to do many more perverted and sinful things with you," she stated, "for the rest of our lives. But for now, can we just lying together for a bit Issei-kun?"

Issei smiled. She had just been turning back into the innocent and cute girl he knew - instead of the wild and aggressive sex-kitten she had been a moment ago.

But these thoughts were a few seconds later interrupted by the transparent figure that had just appeared right in front of him. Raynare, he was starring for a few moments at her intangible form. Then he heard her giggle.

`So I am already seeing you in the real world now?´ he asked her mentally.

"It seems so. At least for now," she answered. "But really, who would have thought that little Asia is into something like this?" she commented. "She must have really **loved** getting fucked in the ass by you to get off like this. Or maybe it was just the thought of getting one over Rias what caused her to go wild. Now, while we are talking about Rias..." she stated.

`How much have you seen?´ he asked her.

"Oh Issei, I am connected to your mind, so technically I am able to see everything you do. Unless I purposely ignore it. But this is not what I wanted to talk with you about. I actually only wanted to warn you about the trouble Rias is currently in."

`Rias? What is with her?´ he asked concerned.

"Just a small part of the threat I warned you about. She had just collapsed in the Student Council room a minute ago. If you want to help her, you should better go."

"Issei?" Asia asked him as he was suddenly standing up.

"Sorry Asia, I just remembered something I have to do. It is kind of important."

"Okay Issei-kun, I will come with you," she said.

`Rias,´ he asked himself, `what is happening, that Raynare of all people is coming to warn me?´

 **xxxxxxx**

Rias once again found herself somewhere else.

To her horror she realized that this time she was handcuffed and chained to a wall... and right before her she could see a person standing, who was probably the last she had hoped to see right now.

"Raynare," she said in a broken voice.

Around them was standing a group of three other Fallen Angels, the same ones Rias herself had killed months ago. A middle-aged man in a grey trenchcoat, a blue-haired young woman in a skin tight purple outfit, that let her very large breasts nearly free to see and a very young blonde gothic lolita, Dohnaseek, Kalawarner and Mittelt.

"How nice to see you again, Rias Gremory," `Raynare´ greeted her.

The Fallen Angel had a light-spear in her hand that was pointed directly at Rias stomach. The others seemed to be grinning in anticipation of seeing the Devil who had killed them being

"No... you are not really her. You are not Raynare. I know your tricks by now creature," Rias called out.

"Very smart of you," the Spirit-Wraith replied. "It might simply be of course, because this time I have not bothered to suppress part of your memories." `Raynare´s´ violet eyes had now turned into the same yellow tone she had seen before.

"I am done playing around with you my little Devil. Now things are getting serious," he/she told her. "But don´t worry, the real Raynare is here as well - not quite as dead as you have probably thought. She is close by actually. But to be honest, she likes to spend more time with your little friend Issei."

"Issei?" Rias asked now, both dumbfounded and terrified.

"Oh yes - she and him had already some very `enlightening´ conversations together... and other things. But why don´t you see for yourself?" the creature asked her.

In front of them appeared something that Rias could only describe as a `hole in the air´ or maybe a wide opened portal in the room before them. On the other side of it, she could see in this moment the same scene playing out, that happened on the Spirit Plane the day before... between Issei and Raynare.

In growing horror she watched and heard everything the Fallen Angel had said to him. She saw their entire conversation playing out, every painful detail. She heard the explanation how Raynare survived her own death and she saw everything ending with Issei and the Fallen Angel actually having sex in a replica of his bedroom. Normally this fact should have hurt her, especially since it was Issei´s first time. But right now it was only a minor detail in her mind...

... in comparison to one thought: `He... what the Fallen Angel had told him... he will never talk to her again... he would hate her, he would despise her,´ she thought in now absolute devastation.

"This - this is not true. It is another one of your illusions," she denied.

"Oh, I assure you, this here is not a trick or made up. This is what truly happened," he told her. "Well," the Wraith remarked. "Seeing this so close, I have to say that is quite the reaction to finding out something like this. Having sex with Raynare right now and there. But on the other hand, you had been playing him for a fool right from the time you first met. So you hardly have the right to complain, don´t you?

And right now he will probably have his fun with this cat-girl Kuroka, just like your Angel friend suggested. Afterwards she will probably have her own turn on him.

I know deep down you have the feeling that your precious Issei will come to save you once again, just like he did from Raiser."

Raynare´s form suddenly morphed into that of her former forced betrothed. Only the yellow eyes stayed the same.

"But, it quite seems that he truly doesn´t need you anymore, wouldn´t you agree?" `Raiser´ told her. "Now that he has found someone `better´. But seriously, making his **killer** look like the better option? - how do you physical existences like to say it? Oh yes - you truly fucked up girl."

He started to laugh loud.

Tears were now flowing down Rias face.

"Oh, you don´t need to fret girl," he said. "After all you still have me," he told her with a cruel grin. "Why don´t you let me `console´ you a little?" `Raiser´ put his hands on her body. He let it glide over her sides, her shoulders, touching her breasts. "I have heard you physical beings are quite fond of doing this."

"N-no... stop this! Don´t touch me," Rias shouted as she came out from her shock and fully realized what he was doing.

"Oh yes, I remember," the Wraith responded, "you like this shape here more, don´t you?" He turned into Issei, including his normal brown eyes.

For a split-second, Rias instinctively seemed to relax as she saw Issei´s form. But nearly instantly she remembered who - or rather what - was truly before her.

The creature´s grip on her breast got even harder... and one of his hands began to glide between her legs.

"Stop it. Take your hands off me!" she shouted once again, in anger and fear.

As her eyes fell on his arms, she saw that what had just been stroking her were not Issei´s hands, but sharp, grotesque, inhuman looking claws.

"G-get away from me," she now screamed in complete panic.

The Wraith actually draw back. But he only chuckled.

"I will still have much fun with you later," he said. "It is a long time that I had such interesting prey."

Then he was gone. He left her alone... for the moment.

Rias started to sob. Seconds later she began to cry uncontrollably.

'Issei' she thought. Then she remembered. He wouldn´t come for her... not this time. Why would he? Why would he even bother?

* * *

 **The final of the first story-arc will be reached soon after this chapter. The Wraith going rogue is in a sense the start of the climax.**

 **Like I had already announced, the story challenge `A false Image´, that is chapter 14 of Terrance Noran´s Raynare Challenges, is originally written by me, as a What-if chapter of this story here and was posted by him at my request.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Spirit Plane

**Chapter 7  
**

 _Kuoh Academy_

It was less than a half hour later... after Rias had suddenly collapsed.

The Gremories and the Sitri peerage... and also Kuroka and Serafall - were now standing assembled in the Student Council room... looking at her, who was right now lying unconscious on a couch of the Student Council room.

They were all still in their costumes from the Halloween party, that was still going on a few rooms away. Asia had gotten a few strange looks from some of them, since the greatest part of the skirt of her Nun dress had been ripped off. But she gave them all only a warm smile in return. It was nearly as if she was proud of the bizarre state of her clothes.

In this moment, Kuroka - who, along with Asia, had just sex with Issei, less than a half hour ago - was at the moment kneeling over her unconscious love rival, trying with the use of Senjutsu to help her, or at the very least, maybe get some impression about what was wrong with her. Just like she had been doing for over 20 minutes now.

But so far it had only been in vain.

Right now Rias had been moving a little, while she was under Kuroka´s treatment. She let out a small painful gasp. Her friends and family were all looking at her in worry.

The pained and frightened expression on her face looked nearly as if she was having a nightmare. But they all knew that it was much worse.

 **xxx**

They all had been shocked earlier to find Rias body lying on the ground - and hearing from the completely unsettled Irina, how she had suddenly panicked while they were talking.

How Rias had suddenly been saying something about a `monster´... and then just passed out.

None of them were sure what she had meant.

 **xxx**

A short time later Rias family, that meant her parents, her brother and his wife had arrived as well. Sirzechs, the Maou Lucifer and his wife and Queen Grayfia and their parents Lord Zeoticus and Lady Venelana Gremory, who had come instantly after hearing that something had happened to their beloved sister/daughter.

They were however not the only ones. The Archangel Michael had also been called and asked for possible help. He had appeared from Heaven, here in the Devil stronghold, just a few minutes ago, along with two other Angels. One of them was a guard none of them had ever seen before.

The other however was actually a reincarnated human. In fact, it was Dulio Gesualdo, who was known as the strongest Exorcist of the Church. Before he had been transformed into an Angel.

 **xxx**

"How is it going?" Sirzechs asked Kuroka. "Can you not do anything?" he wanted to know... more than concerned as he saw the expression on the cat-yokai´s face.

"I am trying. But... It is not that she has simply collapsed.

I can sense something weakening and draining her mental energies," she explained. "And it is still happening. Whatever it is," the cat-yokai announced, "it doesn´t have a physical cause. Whatever is harming her is only directed at her mind... and her soul. But I can't make out the source of it. It is as if something is attacking her from the outside."

She turned around to them, a sad look on her face.

"I - I don´t know what I can do. I am able to repair some of the damage to her mind. But since I cannot reach the source, the attack will just continue and damage her all over again. All what I am truly doing here, in the end, is to... **prolong** her suffering," she said, actually sounding a bit defeated.

"Can we take a look at her?" Michael asked.

"Please, if you can find anything," Sirzechs said.

Michael laid his hands on Rias body and reached out with his senses. He found similar signs as Kuroka did. He wasn´t a senjutsu master like her, but the strongest of the Archangels... and he also had his ways. He found the same drain on her mental and spiritual energy and the damage to her mind.

A few moments later he had a expression of recognition. He double-checked again, to be sure about the signs he had found.

"Michael?" Sirzechs asked him.

"I see," the Archangel said a few moments later quietly. "Dulio, would you take a look at this too."

The former Exorcist knelt down beside Rias as well.

"What have you found?" Grayfia questioned. "Do you know what caused this?"

"Can you help her?" Sona asked.

"I have an idea... maybe," Michael answered. "I have seen signs like this before. A few times."

"You have?" Sirzechs asked urgently. "When?"

"I have seen it in the past... with some forms of demonic possession," he explained.

"What?" nearly all of them called out in surprise.

"Y-you mean Rias is possessed?" Irina stammered.

"How in the world can a **Devil** be a victim of possession?" Xenovia asked. "Are they not usually the ones possessing people? I mean..."

"Don´t forget that you are a Devil yourself Xenovia," Akeno reminded her. "Can you help Rias? Since you know what it is, there must be something you can do."

"In opposite to what many people think, possession is not always the work of Devils or other Demons," Dulio pointed out. "Sometimes there are also ghosts, spirits or even Gods responsible. Or other creatures from outside this world.

In this case even Demons can become victims of them," he explained. "Yes I have heard of exactly these symptoms before," he stated quietly, "one time... The cause was a creature often called a Spirit Wraith."

"A Spirit Wraith you say?" Michael questioned, recognizing the term. "That would explain a lot."

"Yes," the former Exorcist confirmed.

"What is that?" Sona´s Queen Subaki asked.

"As the name suggests, it is a body- and formless creature," Michael explained. "There had been a few times the Church had come across these beings. Nobody truly knows much about them, except that they seem to come from another dimension."

"They are for the lack of a better word, predators," Dulio stated, "who attack not the body, but the minds and souls of their victims. They possess their victims and invade their minds. Then they show them their worst fears, again and again, until they finally break. Then they consume their broken souls and afterwards the remains are, as it is said, send to a place of darkness, outside of our universe," the former Exorcist informed the shocked audience.

The expression on the faces of Rias family were especially horrified. Venelana looked as if she was close about to break out in tears. But she was just holding herself. Her husband and Sirzechs were not looking much better. Not to mention Sona and Akeno.

"I think that is enough Dulio. You have gotten into detail **more** than enough for everyone here," Michael stated sternly.

"I am sorry," the reincarnated Angel replied, "I just wanted to make sure you know what we are dealing with. But it seems I went a bit overboard."

"The Wraith are not Devils or Demons like we know them," Michael said. "But some people believe that they have a common ancestry somewhere. As it seems even Devils can become their victims," he said, looking at Rias. "Like we said, the Church had to deal with them a few times in the past."

"That means you have a way to stop them?" Lord Gremory asked them. "You said you have dealt with these creatures before. So you must know a way to save our daugther."

They two Angels exchanged a short, but meaningful, look.

"The Church has known of only a handful of appearances of these creatures," Dulio stated. "I have read about the signs at one point during my studies. That is the only reason I even know about them. It is nearly impossible to stop or even to fight them with any regular means. There is one known way to get rid of them... only one of them."

"And that way is... Exorcism," Michael announced after a short hesitation.

His words were followed by silence from the entire room.

"Exorcism?" Irina repeated in shock, "... and that is the only way?"

"No," Rias mother Venelana called out.

"And what exactly is the problem?" Issei questioned. "If they have a method..."

"Issei - we are talking here about Exorcism, real Exorcism," Akeno reminded him. "Rias is a **Devil** \- a real Devil. Not just a reincarnated human or another race, like most of us - an Exorcism would not just banish the Wraith, it would also **destroy** her a well."

Issei gulped as he heard this. He couldn´t help but feel stupid for not remembering this in the first place. It would be deadly for her.

He was angry at Rias - yes, of course. But never would he had ever wanted something like this to be happening to her in any way. He would do everything to save her.

 _ **xxx**_

 _`Funny,´_ Issei heard Raynare´s mental voice in his head. _`I seem to remember that there was another girl, that you had also loved and who you allowed to die.´_

`Yes,´ he replied silently, `and you see how much I regret this choice now. Do you know how much I wished sometimes I could go back in time and stop Rias from killing you?´

` _Oh Issei, you **reaally** know how to talk to a girl,´ _ Raynare told him tauntingly.

He saw her transparent form appearing next to him in the room, but only for a short moment, smiling at him and giving him a small wink with her hand. Then she vanished again.

`Typical,´ he thought. But just like it was with Rias, he could simply not hate her anymore... if he ever truly did in the first place.

 _ **xxx**_

"So what can we do then? There has to be something," Rias mother said.

"The reason that these creatures cannot be fought with normal means is that - as the name `Spirit Wraith´ suggests - they exist primary on the Spirit Plane, whenever they get active in our world," Azazel explained.

"The Spirit Plane?" Issei asked.

"It is a dimension closely connected to ours," the Fallen Angel leader told them. "It is a place said to be build up from the thoughts and minds of all living being existing in this world, the Underworld and maybe even Heaven. That is the reason it is so hard to fight them. The greatest part of their essence stays on the Spirit Realm, where it can't be reached by our powers and it influences it´s victim from there."

"That is correct. The Exorcism would cut the Wraith´s connection to its target in the physical world and force it away from our world," Michael said. "But in this case, it would cause far more harm to Rias than to the creature."

"Then what can we do?" Venelana asked them all downfallen.

"Theoretically an extremely powerful telepath could be able to not only banish the Wraith from Rias mind, but also to reach it out there and destroy it... well, theoretically. It has never actually been tried before by my knowledge," Azazel told them. "Sadly I don´t think any of us is even close to strong enough to do that, not in this category. While me, Sirzechs, Michael, Serafall, Dulio and Issei are all powerful creatures in their own right, none of us is truly an expert in telepathy. What we usually use this kind of ability for is simply to erase memories or manipulate the minds of mortals. But we certainly never used them to fight - or even to destroy... and that is what we would need to do.

We would probably be able to banish the Wraith from Rias mind, especially if we work together... but just for a moment. He would simply return and start all over again. Like Kuroka said, in this way we would only prolong her suffering."

"There has to be something else," Zeoticus exclaimed, not willing to accept this.

"Maybe there might actually be a way," Azazel theorized. "It is somewhat abstruse, but..."

"It doesn´t matter. What do we have to do?" Sirzechs asked desperately.

"It is not so easy. To have a chance... " the Fallen Angel said slowly, "... we would have to enter the Spirit Plane, find the Wraith, fight him directly and save Rias Gremory from him. But..."

"Good, then let us do that," Akeno exclaimed.

"My peerage is ready," Sona offered.

"We will come as well," Zeoticus said, speaking for the entire Gremory family. "We will do everything to save our daughter.""

"You don´t understand," Azazel replied. "The Spirit Plane is not like our world. It is a place where the clear border between thought and reality vanish. If we actually go there, we would no longer be able to tell one apart from the other. There is no way we can fight the creature on its home-ground like this."

"Not only that. As Michael said, if we went there, we would no longer be able to tell what is real and what's not. We could rescue Rias a hundred times over and every time it would only be an illusion - simply because we **want** to save her and our own thoughts would become reality for us there."

"Which it wouldn´t work anyway, why did you even brought it up in the first place?" Sona asked Azazel angrily. She was normally a cool collected and very rational person. But Rias was one of her best friends and her patience was really running thin right now.

"I did not say that it wouldn´t work," he replied. "I just said that most of us cannot do it. There are a few creatures who can exist on the Spirit Plane without loosing their sense of reality. Beside the Spirit Wraiths themselves, it is only the ones who are dead - in one sense or another - who can move freely in that realm..."

... he was looking directly at Issei as he was saying this. They both knew exactly **who** Azazel was talking about. "... and of course a few almighty entities," he continued. "Especially however the one being who embodies the thoughts and dreams of the people of this world, a being whose existence is closely connected to the spirit world - Great Red. Since his existence is based on thoughts and dreams, he should be able to act on the Spirit Plane as freely as we do in the normal world."

They all saw that his eyes were still on Issei. They understood... well, most of them.

"Ah, I see what you mean," Akeno stated.

They were now all looking at him.

Sirzechs nodded.

"I understand," he said, "... and you mean this could work?"

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Issei remember, you died a few weeks back... and your new body was created from the flesh of Great Red," Sirzechs pointed out, "and that affects your mind and your soul as well. Just like back when you became a Devil, you are now technically part Dragon."

"And you mean, since Great Red can exist in this place without loosing it... I can as well," he realized.

"Your chances are in any case better than anybody else," Azazel said. "If we send you to the Spirit Plane, you have at least a chance.

"I see," Issei replied. He looked first to his friends, then to Rias family. "Let me do it," he said.

"You will not go alone," Sirzechs spoke up. "I will come as well. You know, I would do everything for my sister."

"Sirzechs," his father called out.

"If what Azazel says is true..." Venelana said. "There is no way to be sure you can even help... and I don´t want to loose both my children to this thing. And what about Grayfia and Milicas? If something happens to you..."

The Maou looked at his silver-haired wife who was standing next to him.

Grayfia gave him a short nod.

"I know you want to go. And I want Rias back safely as well," she said. "But you better come back alive," she told him.

"Don´t worry about that. I will be okay. After all I have Issei to look out for me, right?" The Devil King smiled.

"What about Ddraig?" Issei wanted to know.

"That is a good question," Azazel replied.

 **[I will go where my partner goes.]** They all heard the voice of the Dragon in the room. **[Since my soul is connected to Issei´s, it should be easy to enter the Spirit Realm along with you.]**

"That is good to know Ddraig," Issei said.

"We will prepare everything," Michael told them.

"When you have arrived on the Spirit Plane, don´t waste any time. Find the Wraith and Rias as fast as you can. A part of her soul is there, with him. Free her and even more importantly, defeat this creature. Issei, since part of you comes from Great Red, your attacks should work on him. But I can't guaranty how well."

"I understand," he replied. "Don´t worry. We will do it. We will save Rias."

 **xxx**

Michael, Azazel, Grayfia, Serafall, Irina and Zeoticus Gremory were standing on the lines of a large circle that was drawn on the ground of the room.

They were reaching out and combining their powers. Not simply their combat or magical powers, but their mental and telepathic abilities. Their combined telepathic powers would do both, help them to reach the plane of Spirits... and then be their anchor to the physical world when they had arrived.

Kuroka and Asia were still sitting beside Rias body and were trying with a combination of Senjutsu and Twilight Healing to keep her mind intact, while Issei and Sirzechs were on their mission to save her.

A minute later, as soon as their powers were in sync, Issei and Sirzechs stepped inside the circle. They were ready.

"Then let us begin," Sirzechs said.

"We will now open the gate for you," Michael told them, "and we will be your connection to this world when you are there."

"Remember, your physical bodies will stay here, in the center of this circle. Only your astral-forms will appear on the Spirit Plane," Azazel said to them. "When you have arrived, concentrate only on your wish to find Rias, Issei. Don´t let anything distract you. Since your body is made from Great Red, you should have a greater level of resistance against the effects of the Spirit Realm. But don´t let anything else you see distract you."

"Trust me, I won't," Issei replied... and gave them all a reassuring smile, as the members of the circle all concentrated their mental powers to cross the bridge between the physical word and what was beyond - in this case the realms of the spirit and the mind.

They saw a bright glowing light all around them... and then suddenly they were somewhere else.

 **xxxxxxx**

The place where Sirzechs found himself a second later was different from everything he had ever seen before. So much he could tell.

On the surface it had some resemblance to the Dimensional Gap. What he saw before him looked like a desolated wasteland under an empty black sky. There was no sun, moon or stars to see, nothing. The ground he was standing on consisted of solid grey rock, only a few scattered blades of grass were to see around him.

But all his senses screamed at him that something was absolutely not right about this place. As if **everything** he saw before him was somehow wrong.

From what he knew about the Spirit Plane of course, he knew that what he saw was not much more than a reflection of his own imagination. He saw this place in this way because he imagined it like this.

Everything around him seemed just... false.

As he looked at his side however, he also saw that Issei was no longer with him.

But instead he saw something else. Before him was the giant form of the red Dragon Ddraig, hovering in the air.

"Ddraig," the Maou addressed him a bit surprised at what he saw.

 **[Yes Devil King Sirzechs Lucifer. It was a long time since I have seen myself in this form,]** The Dragon replied. His voice was all over the place, loud and intimidating.

"Where is Issei?" Sirzechs asked him.

 **[I am not sure,]** Ddraig answered, sounding a bit reluctant to admit that. **[He should have been here with us. We entered this realm together after all. But for some reason his Astral form seemed to have materialized somewhere else.]**

"Do you know why?"

 **[No, I don´t. I might be a Dragon Emperor, but that doesn´t automatically mean I know the workings of this place either,]** Ddraig answered gruffly, somewhat annoyed that he didn´t knew what happened.

The Dragon admitted, actually **feeling** himself in his original form once again, in all its glory, let a pure joy raise up inside him. The manifestation of his Dragon form inside the Boosted Gear was just not the same, not even close - no, it was a pale imitation. But this...

But that didn´t change the question of Issei´s sudden disappearance. He couldn´t help to be worried about his host.

"Oh Issei is okay." Another voice was suddenly heard all over the place.

As they both looked to the source, they saw the figure of a young man with shoulder long dark hair in a black trenchcoat, who just seemed to have appeared from one moment to the other. But they realized on the first look that this being was all but normal. The dark aura and the energy they suddenly felt radiating from him was, in one word... frightening - even to people like them.

The stranger was looking at them with eyes that were glowing in a deep crimson red.

"But I fear Issei Hyoudou will have to face this matter on his own," the figure said. "It is all between him, Rias, the Wraith... and an old friend."

"Who are you?" Sirzechs asked.

But the man only smiled.

"Who I am is not important right now. You may just call me Faust. I am just here to make sure that you two don´t interfere with Hyoudou´s challenge."

"And you think you can stop us?" Sirzechs questioned sternly.

"Yes," the stranger replied darkly.

In the same moment he said this words, he sends out an unbelievable powerful wave of energy. It was strong enough to literally make the space around them tremble under it´s power and to throw the unprepared Sirzechs off his feet and to the ground.

Even Ddraig was pushed backwards by the sudden onslaught.

 **xxx**

Ddraig admitted, he was less confident than the Maou had been about their ability to get across this being quickly. His senses were adjusting far better to the environment of the Spirit Plane than Sirzechs. And what he sensed from this being was more than unsettling.

It was not only the unbelievable power the stranger was radiating.

Something about him felt even more off than this entire place around them. It seemed nearly as if the structure of time and space itself was bending around this being as he activated his powers.

A true reality-warper was something Ddraig had not faced in a long long time... and he knew from personal experience that a being that can manipulate the laws of reality was never something to scoff at, no matter how powerful you are.

And this being on top of that also possessed an incredible level of raw power. Even Ddraig was not sure just how powerful he was.

But there was also something else about this guy. Something about him felt just as unreal as the landscape around them. It was nearly as if...

 **xxx**

Moments later, the humanoid form of the stranger seemed to be dissolving - until it had completely vanished... and something else appeared in it´s stead...

in the same moment Faust´s original human body was completely gone, the form of a giant black Dragon with glowing blood red eyes appeared in the air.

This `Dragon´ - no, Ddraig knew this form wasn´t real. Whatever this creature was, he felt **nothing** of the essence of his race in him - nearly instantly unleashed a line of concentrated blasts of energy, that he had created, at them... that they barely managed to evade or shield themselves from.

"Damn it," Sirzechs murmured as he saw what their mysterious opponent had just turned into.

One thing was clear, this being here was not the Wraith. No, this was someone a thousand times more dangerous. Why such a being would be trying to hold them back, they had no idea. But it mattered little right now.

He saw now that he wouldn´t save his little sister anytime soon, not when this monster was standing in his and Ddraig´s way. He could only hope that Issei would make it without them.

Sirzechs was serious now. He concentrated his powers and, along with Ddraig, started to fight back against their mysterious opponent.

And again nearly the entire realm around them was shaking as the Red Dragon and the Maou clashed with the dark entity before them.

Still, during the fight Ddraig had still the same strange feeling...

... Nearly as if their opponent was not truly there.

 **xxxxxxx**

At the same time, Issei, who had also just arrived, was in a similar situation - at a quite similar looking place - as Sirzechs and Ddraig. And like them he was not alone.

"Sirzechs," he called out as he realized that his friend was nowhere to see. "Ddraig?" he asked.

"They are not here Issei-kun," he heard a voice. It was the same one he heard so many times during the last days... Raynare.

"But **I am** ," said the Fallen Angel who was standing a few meters before him.

"I have somehow thought that I would meet you at this place," he told her. "Have you come to play more games with me?" he asked her tiredly.

She returned his question with an actually warm smile.

"No Issei-kun, actually... I have decided that... I have come here to help you."

Issei scoffed.

"It is true," she insisted.

"Oh yes?!" he said sarcastically. "You have made it pretty clear that you hate Rias. Now you expect me to believe that you want to help her? Try something else."

"Of course I would not do this to help Rias Gremory," she replied. "Actually, I would gladly see her burn in the deepest Hell for all I care, for all she had done to **both** of us. But you still care about her, don´t you? despite everything.

Not that I complain. I mean, if you are **that** forgiving, you will also forgive me as well. Don´t you Issei-kun?" she asked him seductively, in the same voice she used as Yuuma.

He didn´t say anything, even if he wanted to. It was a question that was going through his head for a few days now.

She gave him a short look and another smile.

"But I won´t let you die, trying to save her," she told him. "So I will do everything to assist you until you **find** her.

You need me. I have exited at this place for months. I know it better than you probably ever will."

"Tell me one thing Raynare," he replied, "... **what** have you to do with what is happening to Rias?"

The smile on her face seemed to turn several grades colder now.

"I see you have figured it out. Just continue like that and you might turn out not just cute, but also smart for a change..." she teased him.

"Raynare," he hissed, " **stop** it. Tell me, what is going on? Are you behind this?"

Her expression became serious.

"Do you honestly think I would even know **how** to summon a Spirit Wraith from another dimension? Or to bring it to attack a special person for that matter? No, I just went along with a plan that came from someone else... someone who is far more powerful."

" **They** ," Issei said in realization.

"Yes **they** ," she replied.

"Who are they?" Issei wanted to know.

"They are calling themselves the Dark Order, the Aka Maha... and many other names. But none of them would mean anything to you.

When you have seen my memories, you have already a good idea of **what** they are. They are powerful and evil beyond any imagination. One of them had found me, here on the Spirit Plane - after I had bounded my soul to yours, a being calling himself Faust... and he made me an offer."

"And you had accepted," Issei stated coldly.

"It is not exactly wise to say _no_ to someone who can destroy worlds with a move of his finger," she responded. "And even if I **had** refused, he would have simply done it **without** me... But I admit, seeing Rias Gremory suffer was still quite satisfying."

Issei suppressed a growl. He reminded himself, Raynare had reason to hate Rias.

"Like I said," she continued, "I was in no position to stop it... at least until now."

"What has changed?" he asked curiously.

"The Wraith has gone out of control," Raynare told him. "It is now not following orders from anyone anymore. It will completely destroy her and then switch to the next victim it finds and the next."

Issei clenched his teeth in anger as he heard this.

"But it also means that the Wraith is now on his own. My so called ally will not interfere to help it. He had already made this clear.

But as it looks he won´t let Sirzechs and Ddraig interfere either. It is only you, me and the Wraith," she stated. "Now, are we going? You wanted to find Rias, right? I can lead you exactly to her and the Wraith. **If** you want to find her, I am your best chance."

Suddenly they felt an enormous eruption of powers very close by. But at the same time he could not see anything or make out exactly where the sources of this energies were.

"What the...?" Issei asked.

This outbreak of power he sensed was nearly unbelievable. It dwarfed nearly anything he ever felt, only with the exception of Great Red and Ophis of course.

One of the energies was clearly Ddraig, with Sirzechs close by. But with them was also something else, a dark and menacing presence that was just terrifying.

"It seems Faust and your friends have met," Raynare stated. "If you ask me - by what I sense over there, my guess is Ddraig has manifested himself in this world in his original form - without you. And now he and Sirzechs are clashing with Faust."

Something came to her mind.

"Tell me, you can still use your Sacred Gear, right Issei?" she asked him.

He realized instantly what she meant. If Ddraig had been separated from him...?

He tried to activated the Boosted Gear and it materialized on his arm.

 **[Boost.]** He heard the a bit faint - sound of Ddraig´s voice a moment later. Good. It still worked.

"Good," Raynare said as well. "That means your powers still work, even if Ddraig manifested himself somewhere else in this realm. I had already feared I would need to defend you as well darling." She grinned tauntingly.

"Hmm, I am not that weak, even without the Boosted Gear," Issei retorted irritated.

"If you say so Issei-kun," she smiled. "Now let us go," she turned around.

"But what about them?" he asked, pointing in the direction where the powers were clashing.

"Faust only wants to keep your friends from interfering," she replied. "At least I hope so, I know him quite well by now."

"What?" he called out.

This statement from her didn´t exactly raise Issei´s confidence.

"Look, I don´t think there is much you could do for them right now. If you go back to assist them, Rias Gremory might already be dead when you return," Raynare argued, "and she is the reason you all came here in the first place, isn´t she? I am pretty sure that Faust is only trying to keep them occupied, because, for whatever insane reason, he wants you and me to face the Wraith by ourselves. But if you don´t play his game, there is no telling how he might react. If you go back, it might actually cause him to fight serious and aim to kill instead." She let her words hanging in the air.

"Why should I trust anything you say?" he asked her angrily.

"You shouldn´t. You should trust only one thing, that I care about you and don´t want you dead," Raynare replied. "Go back or let us go to find Rias Gremory. It is your choice Issei," she told him.

He looked back and forth. Finally, Issei made his decision and followed Raynare in the opposite decision to the ongoing fight... to Rias.

 **xxxxxxx**

Meanwhile the small battle between Ddraig, Sirzechs and Faust was still going on.

To both their shock, their opponent had by now divided himself into the form of now two black Dragons - both looking identical to the one before - and attacking them from two sides at once.

As much as Sirzechs and Ddraig tried, they couldn´t sense which of the two, into Dragons transformed, bodies were a fake and which one was his true self... until finally Ddraig realized. Both and neither of them were. They were both only manifestations of his true self.

Even Ddraig was stunned. They were obviously facing an entity that was able to manifest his presence into many forms at the same time... and literally be at two places at once. That also meant what they were facing here was not even be all of this being.

If two mere manifestations were this dangerous... just how powerful was his true self?

At the same time, Ddraig and Sirzechs also had some trouble to use their own powers effectively here at this place. Otherwise they might have already been able to overpower their foe by now. None of them was actually used to be fighting on the Spirit Plane, while their opponent - even if he was probably only at a fraction of what his full strength would have been - clearly had great experience in it.

 **[Boost boost boost]** Ddraig was using his ability to raise his power even more, while Sirzechs was firing his Power of Destruction.

One of the two black Dragons disappeared in a burst of flames as the Dragon Emperor and the Devil King concentrated their powers on it at the same time.

But in the same moment two more materialized themselves in front of them.

"I fear it won´t be so easy," they heard Faust´s voice through the air.

 **xxxxxxx**

Issei and Raynare were continuing on their way.

The landscape around them had been changing, seemingly at random, several times now. As far as Issei could tell they had been walking for less than ten minutes, but their surroundings had already changed from a rock wasteland, to a forest and then back into a desolate steppe. Objects like trees, rocks seemed to be appearing and disappearing around them.

Raynare however didn´t seem to be the slightest bit confused.

"It is not far anymore Issei," she told him.

"Issei-kun," they suddenly heard a voice. As they turned around they saw that it was Asia who had appeared behind them.

She was stumbling heavily as she tried to walk to them. Her clothes were torn apart and full of blood. It was clear that she was injured.

"I have found you Issei-kun," she said. "I -... Rias, she... I am sorry Issei. I - we couldn´t help her anymore. I am her to find you. I..."

"Rias? No that can not..." he whispered to himself.

"I am sorry Issei," she repeated weakly, before she tripped and fell to the ground.

"Asia," he called out and wanted to run to her, as he saw that she wasn´t moving.

"Issei wait," Raynare said and held him by the shoulder.

"I have to help her."

"That is not Asia," she told him. "That is an illusion."

"Let me go," he growled.

"I told you..."

"You don´t care about her. You are the one who killed her in the first place," he shouted at the Fallen Angel.

In this moment her hand let go of him... and Issei started to run to the unconscious form of the girl.

He took Asia by the shoulders and lifted her body up.

"Issei," she whispered to him.

"Asia, I am..." he wanted to say something.

But before he could... a light-spear was suddenly struck though her chest.

"Issei-kun," she whispered one last time before she closed her eyes.

For a few moments... he was only looking at her body in complete shock and horror...

... Asia no - it had happened again, he thought... before he turned around to the person who had thrown the spear - who had **again** taken Asia from him.

" **You** ," he hissed hatefully. "You **bitch** ," he shouted at Raynare in pure rage.

"Look behind you, you fool," she just told him with a cold and serious voice.

Issei felt something moving behind his back. As he turned around, he saw Asia´s `dead´ body standing up again.

As she looked at him, her cute face was twisted into a horrible grimace. Overlong and sharp rotten looking teeth were raging out of her wide open mouth. Her eyes had become pupil less and yellow.

Issei´s body just couldn´t - wouldn´t - move as he saw the grotesque monster `Asia´ had turned into. Then he realized that her hands had been replaced with razor-sharp talons... that were moving towards him and were now only centimeters away from his throat.

Split seconds later the creature was blasted by a beam of light-energy from Raynare´s hand and burned to ashes.

He looked in shock from her to the spot where the monster had been one moment before and back.

"Next time you will **listen** to me," she told him.

Issei nodded.

"T-thank you," he said regretfully.

He had been angry enough to kill her a few seconds ago, while she had only been protecting him.

"This thing was an illusion," she stated, "a phantom created by the Spirit Wraith... probably from your own fears. It was send here to distract you."

Raynare looked at him.

"Come, we are nearly there," she told him.

 **xxx**

A minute later Issei and Raynare were walking through a dense for that had suddenly rose up... more suddenly than it would ever have in the real world. They could barely see two meters far.

"Let me guess, we have arrived?" Issei stated.

"Yes," she replied, "this is a last attempt to keep us away."

Then the fog suddenly cleared.

What they saw before them, they admitted, surprised both of them.

There was Rias, on a small pedestal made of rock... shackled to the ground with long chains. Right next to her was the Wraith, in the shape of Raynare herself.

But around them was a group of more Fallen Angels. Issei recognized the man in the trenchcoat who had once attacked him and the blue haired big busted woman he had a short fight with. The last one was a young girl in a gothic lolita outfit. It was Raynare´s old team... or at least illusions of them.

"I-Issei, is that really you?... You - you came?" Rias asked quietly as she saw him. Then her eyes met with Raynare´s next to him and she looked downwards again.

"I see you have arrived," the Wraith in Raynare´s form greeted them.

* * *

 **The final in the story Arc will now come in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: I win

**Chapter 8  
**

Issei and Raynare were standing in front of the Spirit Wraith - who had in the moment taken Raynare´s form -... and of the chained up Rias.

Between them however were the standing figures of three more Fallen Angels.

At the Wraith´s silent command, the three moved to attack them.

"Oh, get out of my way Mittelt," Raynare called out to the little gothic lolita who was just running at her with a light-spear in her hands. She easily side-stepped the double of her former comrade, as `she´ tried to stab her down... and send the phantom off balance with a solid kick into her side. "You are not real anyway," she shouted at the phantom... and threw her own spear.

`Mittelt´ disintegrated in the moment she was hit.

Then Raynare turned to the Wraith, who was still in her own form.

 **xxx**

At the same time the phantoms of Dohnaseek and the blue haired woman named Kalawarner charged at Issei. He activated his Sacred Gear and moved to face them.

"We will destroy you boy," `Dohnaseek´ shouted at him. "You will go down, just like the last time."

 **[Boost.]** The Boosted Gear was still working, despite that his Astral body was separated from Ddraig´s. He could still access part of the Dragon´s power. This was actually no surprise, since physically - back in the normal world - the Boosted Gear was still inside his body.

"I have improved since then," Issei responded, "a great deal."

Like Raynare a moment earlier, he dodged a few light-spears the phantoms were throwing at him and at the same time charged up his own attack.

Issei fired a Dragonshot and completely obliterated the created double of `Dohnaseek´.

 **[Boost.]** His Sacred Gear activated once again. Ddraig´s generated voice echoed over the place.

Then he dodged another light-spear thrown by `Kalawarner´.

"Die," the last phantom called out as she attacked him again.

Issei moved - faster than the eyes of most beings could see and was standing right next to her... and landed a punch in his opponent´s, as he admitted 'very pretty, face'. The magical energy embedded in the blow was more than enough to destroy the psychic construct in form of a Fallen Angel many times over.

And just like the phantom of Mittelt a few moments ago, `Kalawarner´s´ form just disappeared the moment Issei hit her.

The fight had taken less than a half minute. It would have been shorter if Issei hadn´t been holding back, since he didn´t want to endanger Rias, who was shackled and completely defenseless only a few meters away... and if he hadn´t been so unused to this environment.

Like Azazel had predicted, he had far less problems to use his powers and senses here than for example Sirzechs. But that still didn´t mean he was in top form.

 **xxx**

"You know, I actually find it a bit offensive that a wretched creature like you dares to take my form," Raynare stated as she was standing in front of the Wraith.

"Oh my `dear´ Fallen Angel, we all just follow our desires as you should know. Some of us desire to have a Sacred Gear, so they decide to rip it out of a little Nun," the creature said with a side-look at Issei. "Others have the desire to consume souls, especially the ones from arrogant girls like this one... and having some fun by ripping apart their minds. Where is the difference?" he asked mockingly.

Raynare had a frown on her face. But she didn´t say anything. She didn´t even know what to answer. A picture of Asia - the real Asia - flashed through her mind, bound unto a cross and helpless... just like she herself had been when she had been lying before the red headed Devil.

"Shut it," Issei - who had just arrived after easily taking out his two opponents - yelled at the Wraith. "Release Rias, now."

"Issei?" the chained up Rias asked quietly. "You - you truly want to save me, even after what...?"

"I **won´t** leave you to this monster," he called out, "never."

"Issei," she whispered. Then, suddenly however, her eyes fell on Raynare... and the hopeful demeanor she had for a few moments broke. She looked terrified. "No," she called out, "you are here with **her** , you want to..."

"Raynare is here to help me. Without her I would have never found you so fast. I..." For a moment he didn´t know what to say... "You are both going to be part of my harem and... and I care about the both of you, despite what you have done." Something about his expression changed. "Rias, I promise you, if you ever pull something like this on me again, I will give you a beat down that you will never forget. But... I won´t leave you and... I forgive you."

"He is lying," the Wraith told her. "He is only toying with you. He knows the truth about you now. Do you really think he will just let it go? You see it, he has returned to Raynare, don´t you? It is **her** he loves, not you. He only wants to release you, so that his **true** girlfriend can have her revenge on you herself."

"No!" Rias shouted. She pressed her hands on her own head. "No, stop it. I am sorry Issei. I am so sorry," she sobbed hysterically, sitting on her knees.

"Rias! What have you done to her you bastard?" Issei growled.

"Oh, I only had some fun with her," the creature replied. "We had such a good time together." The Wraith made a gesture with it´s hand and suddenly what looked like a surge of electricity was sending through the red haired Devil´s body... and she screamed in pain. But the monster only laughed.

"You," Issei growled at the Wraith.

"You have soo many girls, you don´t really need this one, right?" the creature asked him mockingly. "Especially since she was lying to you for months. Of course your current favorite is not much better." He looked at Raynare. "But at least she had enough character to admit that she had betrayed you," he stated. "You know I just love such girls, naughty ones who have so many dirty secrets inside their minds. Secrets that I can rip out of them piece by piece," he declared.

"You know; I agree with Issei-kun. Just shut the fuck up," Raynare shouted at the thing that was, in the moment, still wearing her face.

As she said this, power began to flow through her form. While her body was in a sense just as much a psychic construct as the phantoms she and Issei had just destroyed, she was actually real, since it was her actual mind and soul inside it. And - here at least, in this place - she possessed a similar power like she would have had in life.

As Raynare´s body was glowing with energy... a deep purple magic circle was forming right below the Spirit Wraith´s feet, one of a kind that Issei had never seen before. The creature, being caught inside, suddenly cried out as soon as she activated the circle.

"Got you," Raynare announced with a grin.

"No," the Wraith shouted. It was trying to break out of the circle, but in vain.

"Fool! Do you really think you could just turn on him and on **me** like that, we wouldn´t have ways to stop you?" she asked him. "Faust taught me methods to deal with your kind. He had shown me powers that barely anyone even knows of."

The creature was now screaming even louder and struggling even more. While doing that, it lost the false appearance and showed both of them it's true form. For a short moment, Issei was taken aback by the grotesque image, a `body´ that seemed to consist only of a half-liquid black substance, no legs to speak of, the thing seemed to just be floating in the air, long arms that ended up in sharp claws, the large maw that was filled with overlong sharp teeth and the yellow pupil less eyes.

While this was not necessarily the Wraith´s `true´ appearance, since it didn´t possess an actual body or fixed form, it was the closest representation.

"Raynare, you **did** it," Issei called out cheerfully.

"Have you expected anything else?" she asked confidently.

"Are you sure that this monster can't escape?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good, then help me free Rias and then we can get away from here," he said.

"Now Issei-kun, there is still one last problem..." She turned around and looked directly at him. "Why exactly would I do that?" A cold smile appeared on her face.

"I for my part like Rias Gremory just where she is," she stated... looking at the Devil in pure hatred.

 **xxxxxxx**

Several miles away - as far as it was even possible to talk about distances in a dimension that was only formed out of the spirits and the mental energies of people - the Red Dragon and the Maou Lucifer were still clashing with the entity known as Faust... without any victor.

Two things were clear to Ddraig and Sirzechs by now. First, they were truly not fighting their opponent´s true self, not even his Astral Form, but only various manifestations... and second, their opponent was not even fighting them seriously. He was only trying to keep them occupied, to hold them back, probably to keep them away from what was happening somewhere else. But why, they still didn´t know.

The multiple forms of the black Dragon they were fighting had now started seemingly dis- and reappearing at random. Not only that. The Dragon(s) seemed to be merging with the landscape and the space around them.

Giant red-eyed heads were forming themselves out of thin air in the sky, sending fire and energy at them. Two of the three Dragon manifestation they had been fighting before had half disappeared, only for their missing body parts to suddenly show up somewhere else around them. Claws were growing out of the ground, slashing at them, only to vanish again moments later. Their opponent was literally everywhere and nowhere.

This fight had turned into an insane nightmare.

 **xxxxxxx**

"Raynare?" Issei asked insecurely. Was she doing it to him again? he asked himself.

"My Issei-kun," she said, "have you truly believed for a moment I actually wanted to help you free this whore? Oh, don´t look at me like that Issei-kun. Remember, I have only told you that I would help you to **find** her. What I would do with her then, that I have never said."

Another, identical looking magic circle appeared in the same second around the trapped Devil, who was still shackled on the small stone pedestal. Rias expression, that had just become a little bit more hopeful a few moments before, now fell down again. Tears were flowing down her eyes. For a short moment she had dared to hope. But now she saw that she had only traded one captor for another. One look at the Fallen Angels hateful face showed her that she had no mercy to expect.

"So Issei-kun, `Rias-chan´," Raynare said, using the Japanese honorific with obvious sarcasm, "... what shall we do now?" she asked playfully.

"Oh I know! It is especially for you," she said cheerfully, looking at Rias. "You will just **love** it... since you like playing this game so much.

Do you know what I am talking about?" she asked the completely distressed and terrified Devil.

"I'll give you a little tip:... Your enemy is lying right before you, defenseless and already beaten. **And**... a man we both love is standing right here, confused, angry and in every way emotionally down," she announced loudly, gesturing to Issei.

"The great question is... what is going to happen now? What will he do? Tell me, **doesn´t** that sound like fun?" she shouted at Rias with a downright murderous grin on her face.

As Issei looked at Raynare, he saw that she had now the same maniacal expression that she had during their fight in the abandoned Church.

Of course, he realized. That was just how it was. Raynare hated Rias. Probably more than anyone else on the world - plain and simple.

Why had he not seen this coming? He clenched his teeth. He forced himself to remember, she had reason to hate her.

The Devil in question was still down on her knees, sobbing and crying openly. She was miles away from the proud Rias he knew. Damn it. What had this monster done to her?

He would have liked nothing more than to rip the creature apart with his bare hands, even if that would be possible it will not help much with something that was actually nothing more than a bodiless spirit.

"Raynare, please stop this," he pleaded with her.

For a second, he saw something in her cruel demeanor falter.

"Issei," she said to him, "I want you to know something. What I have told you earlier... is the truth - well, most of it was," she stated.

"But what I said about... **us** ," she said with a short hesitation. "I meant every single word... But between me and Rias Gremory... there can never be peace."

As she said this, she saw faces flashing before her inside her mind - the faces of the same three Fallen Angels whose lifeless doubles they had just destroyed.

For a short moment, Issei realized - he was looking at his girlfriend Yuuma... and not the Fallen Angel he fought in the old church building.

But then her expression became cold again.

"Do you want to know the whole truth Issei?" Raynare questioned. "Do you want to know the other reason why I went along with Faust´s plan? It is quite a long story actually."

At this moment someone else suddenly appeared close to them. It was a being in the form of a man in a dark trenchcoat, jeans and black boots.

"Well, isn´t this interesting?" the man said.

Issei recognized the face instantly from Raynare´s memories, he had seen.

"You are..."

"Yes?" the man questioned.

"You are Faust," Issei exclaimed.

"I am -... At least that is the name I am using currently," he stated.

"Where are Sirzechs and Ddraig?" he shouted.

But the man was only watching him with, as it seemed, a mix of curiosity and mild amusement.

"Ddraig and Sirzechs? Oh they are still fighting me right now. And they are putting up quite a fight actually, given that they are handicapped by the environment. But now I am also here. Being at two places at once is actually not that hard if you know how," the entity stated the matter.

Issei however decided to not the let the being confuse him.

"You have started all this, right? So stop it now," he called out.

"Now - as my associate over there had said so fitting," he said, looking over at Raynare - "why would I do that?" Faust replied. "After all it would be so interesting to see how this will play out."

"This is not some fucking game," Issei yelled.

"And that's where your wrong boy. All what you see here is just one big game... Rias Gremory is one of the game-pieces... and you, Raynare and the Wraith over there are the players. I have just prepared the deck for you... Now play. And don´t let my presence disturb you. I am just the guy standing in the corner for today," he remarked.

"Bastard," Issei hissed.

 **xxx**

Perhaps for the first time, he actually fully realized something. Raynare wasn´t truly evil... not completely at least.

She was bitter, cynical, arrogant, deceptive, spiteful, ruthless - a bitch in every meaning of the word. But under all of that she had a heart. If was just very often hard to reach it.

These two beings however were a different matter, he glanced at Faust and at the Wraith. With them, he saw absolutely no such hope. They were monsters.

 **xxx**

"Raynare please," he said.

"Yes Raynare, were you not just about to tell him something?" Faust reminded her.

"Oh right. Where did I leave off? Oh yes. It started only a short time after I became... like this. I think you remember that, **Rias-chan** ," she spat sharply in the direction of the mentally broken Devil. "Faust had helped me to get better used to this existence. He had shown me how to effectively use my remaining powers in this form... and how to use my mental powers to affect the Spirit Plane.

But he had also done far far more. He taught me a way to channel the excess energy from Ddraig and the Boosted Gear and absorb it into myself. Yes, my beloved, during these last months I have not only still existed, I became stronger with every week, every day," she explained to the surprised Issei and the shocked Rias.

"But then, it came even better. I guess you two remember... Loki´s curse," she stated.

 **Of course** they remembered. This curse had manifested Issei´s fears. It had helped to trigger the Juggernaut Drive when he thought Asia had been killed by Shalba Beelzebub, and Issei had nearly died as a result.

And in the final stage it even created a malevolent double of him who had kidnapped Rias and turned her against him.

Yes, the curse had manifested his fears. That was what it was meant to do. But most of these fears had always circled around a single person... Raynare.

He remembered how `Yuuma´ had always appeared to him at that time, mocking him and his insecurities, his fears about Asia. But it had not just been an illusion, it had truly been her.

" **You** ," he hissed at Raynare in realization.

"Don´t misunderstand me," she answered. "I certainly didn´t **want** something like this to happen to you - especially the Juggernaut Drive. But... I was in no real position to prevent it. I had no real choice than to get along with Faust´s plan.

Even if I had done nothing, it would have happened anyway. He had shown me this from other timelines. In one of them you didn´t survive. If I cooperated, Faust had guaranteed to me that you wouldn´t die, that he wouldn´t let that happen - that he still had use for you. I - I am sorry that I had to hurt you again," she said, actually sounding a bit insecure.

"Still, I had absorbed more power on this single day than during these months before," she stated.

"But the side effects of the curse went even further. And that allowed Faust and me to improve our plans. You see, the curse, as it had taken Rias, it had a connection from her to you, just like I already had been. It even allowed her to use part of your power. Just like I am able to use part of yours," she announced.

Issei felt how his jaw dropped as suddenly a replica of the Boosted Gear appeared on Raynare´s arm.

"Since then there exists a supernatural, magical and mental connection between all three of us," she told them. "And, you see, as soon as the Wraith will be finished playing with our `dear´ Rias, it will rip her pathetic soul out of her, consume it and afterwards the remains of it will be send to the realm of darkness and chaos, a Hell if you want to call it that, beyond all known realities," she explained.

"And all what is left in this world will be a soulless empty husk - a nice empty **temporary** body with big tits, only waiting for me to occupy," she announced. "I could return to the physical world - return to you Issei-kun, months or even years even earlier as if I tried to reincarnate myself with my own powers.

You see Devil, you would disappear and nobody would miss you... nobody would even notice that you were gone. Of course I would not stay inside the body of a **Devil** for good. I would work to restore my own form and then, Rias Gremory will die in a `tragic´ way and the Fallen Angel Raynare will `miraculously´ return to life... happy end," she declared loud.

"No no," Rias now stammered in horror as she heard what her fate would be.

She knew there was absolutely no chance that the Fallen Angel would spare her. She remembered back to all what she had said in the abandoned church building before she had killed her - or maybe rather, destroyed her body - every insult, every mocking word. Perhaps for the first time in her life, Rias truly wished she had just kept her big mouth shut. Then maybe there would have been a small chance.

"Or at least that was what was supposed to happen, until someone," Raynare glanced at the still trapped Wraith, "had decided to go rogue at us, throw up my timetable and tip you all off what was going on.

So I decided to change the plan, to something even better." She smiled coldly. "Yes Rias, I have decided to give you the same `mercy´ you have granted me. You know what that means right?" she questioned, looking from one of them to the other.

"Issei-kun, I leave the decision to you," she stated.

"What?" he called out surprised.

"You have heard me. There are two possibilities. I can either banish the Wraith from this realm... Or I free him once again. He will consume Rias Gremories soul and I can return to you to the physical world in her body. It is your choice."

"Then let her go," he exclaimed.

"Don´t be so hasty," she said. "Now - doesn´t this situation seems familiar to you?" she asked.

"See, a girl who had betrayed you - who had caused your death - lying before you, completely at your mercy... and **another one** who did the same thing, with her hands on the trigger." She pointed at herself. "You have already made this choice before, haven´t you?"

"Issei..." the shackled Rias said now tonelessly. "I am sorry. I am sorry for all what had happened. Please don´t let her kill me," she called out. "I promise I will always be honest with you from now on."

"Look, she is begging," Raynare said sarcastically. "I was begging too, as you remember... and what was your answer? Doesn´t she sound just like I did?

She is just as guilty as I was - even more so actually. Tell me, how can you justify sparing her... when you had judged me to death?" she asked.

Issei froze. He didn´t know what to say.

He closed his eyes. He noticed that he was crying. For a moment, the events from now and from the old church seven months ago seem to be overlapping in his mind.

These two girls were his greatest love and his worst enemy.

But right now, he truly could not tell which one of them was which. If he was honest with himself, both of them were probably worthy of both titles.

Raynare was right, it was the same all over again.

But this time he would make another choice.

"I - I was wrong," he finally stated. "I should have given you another chance. I should have tried to forgive you. But... after Asia... I just couldn´t bring myself to do it."

"Oh and you aren´t just telling me this to get me to spare this bitch?" Raynare asked him.

"No, damn it. I mean every single word," he yelled. "I promise, I will do everything I can to help you regain your body and then, if you want to you can stay with me. Or with Azazel if you want to and I will visit you. But just let Rias go."

"I am sorry as well... for what I did to you and Asia," she responded.

"But, no compromise Issei-kun. It is either her... or me. If I won´t return with you in Rias body, I will disappear."

Issei froze again as he registered her words.

"You are lying," he said. "You have been around for months. There is no reason that you should simply disappear now."

"Are you willing to risk it?" she questioned. "Now, who will it be? I know I am far from perfect - I am terrible actually. But I am still better than **her** ," she stated.

"Enough," he said, "no more games Raynare. I won´t choose between you. Do you hear me? I know that you are lying about not being able to stay. I - I love you. I love both of you and I forgive you," he called out. "But please, just stop this."

There seemed to be a slight hesitation on Raynare´s face. Barely noticeable, unless you knew her. But enough to hope that maybe, he was finally getting through to her.

 **"Maybe you should wait with your decision to spare this Devil for a little while longer** **,"** the Wraith spoke up. **"** **After all you don´t know the whole truth about Rias Gremory. Her greatest, darkest sin. If you knew, maybe you would overthink your decision to leave her alive."**

"What are you talking about?" Issei asked.

"Yes, what the hell are you talking about?" Raynare questioned as well. "What sin?"

"What I mean..." the Wraith stated, "... is the Holy Sword project."

Rias felt as if her insides had turned into ice... not this.

"No," she exclaimed, "don´t..."

 **"Ah, do you see how terrified she is that her secret could be exposed?** **"** the Wraith claimed. "What has she told you? Ah yes, a secret project by a rogue faction of the Church, under the former Archbishop Valper Galilei, right?

Terrible experiments on orphaned children to create artificial Holy Sword users. Until their experiments were finished and they decided to dispose of their test subjects by murdering them all with poisonous gas.

Only one of the children had managed to escape, Yuuto Kiba... until he too was succumbing to the effects of the gas and was dieing, when Rias Gremory found him and turned him into a member of her peerage. That was it, right?

Tell me, what do you think was a High Class Devil doing in the area around a secret Church facility, at the other side of the world than her home-base? For just how long do you think she had already known about the project? The answer is as simple as obvious. She was there to spy on it. She had known what was going on the entire time."

Issei looked at Rias in shock as the implication of what he just heard sank in. He realized that she didn´t meet his eyes, looking away from him in clear, shame?

No, she wouldn´t have? he told himself. Letting him die by Raynare´s hand is one thing. But _this_?... dozens of children.

 **"Maybe I should show you** **,"** the Wraith stated.

A figure appeared a few meters from them. It was clearly a much younger Rias. Floating next to her was a magic circle with the symbol of the Gremory family.

 _"They are holding children... and... and I think they are experimenting on them," the memory said. "Oni-san, what shall we do?"_

 _"It the worse than we expected," the voice of Sirzechs responded, coming from the magic circle. "Ria-tan, I know you want to do something, but the others... the others have decided that we shouldn´t interfere with Church business. The risk is too great."_

 _"But..."_

 _"No Rias, don't even think about doing something on your own. Just stand by and wait, for now. Gather all the information you can and report it to me. I will give it to the other Maou and the Heads of the Houses. Then we will see if we can do anything to stop this. Do you understand?"_

 _"Yes Oni-san," the young Rias replied._

 **"But then they had started to kill everyone** **,"** the Wraith stated, "and your `beloved´ Rias had done nothing but stand by and watch."

"No," Rias now had stood up again - even while still in chains - and shouted enraged. "I - I admit I was there and I wanted to help, but..."

"Yes, she **`wanted´** to help," the Wraith said, "until she had been **told off** by her brother. She had of course noticed that they were going to kill all the children. She had more than enough time to react. But she stood by and watched and didn´t lift a finger when they murdered them, all because it was more convenient to her to leave them to die. Just like she did it with **you**.

Do you really want to allow a creature like that to live? Let me consume her and you will be free of her."

Rias was only starring in complete shock about the things this creature had just said. But what hurt her even more was the look of distrust that flashed over Issei´s face for a short moment as he looked at her. Then she felt her fear slowly mixing with anger about what this creature claimed.

"No. Issei don´t listen to him. He is lying By Satan, I swear to you he is lying," she shouted desperately.

"I didn´t know. I didn´t realize that they were going to kill all the children before it was too late to stop it. I swear. It was my greatest failure, something that I was always ashamed of."

 **"She would say everything to save herself** **,"** the Wraith stated. **"** **How many times has she already lied to you? kept things from you? misled and manipulated you?"**

Even Raynare felt her jaw drop at this creature´s audacity, as she heard what it was accusing the Devil of. She actually knew the entire story with the Holy Sword Project from Faust. But...

"You - you have the nerve to say that, you abomination? I have done many things that I am not proud of, yes. But not this. I am not a degenerated monster like you," Rias yelled at the Wraith.

She knew there was only one thing left she could do. She tried to get a hold on herself, to overcome her fear just for a few moments. She could only hope that it would work out, that Issei had so much trust left for her.

"I - I am sorry Issei, for everything. If you can truly not believe me - when you don´t trust me, then - then let Raynare kill me," she said.

"My life is in your hand."

The Fallen Angel blinked. She had not expected the Devil to say something like this. She admitted she was halfway impressed by this display... of either bravery or complete desperation.

Issei was looking from her to Rias and back.

"The Wraith is lying," Raynare whispered to him as their eyes met.

He gave her a small nod.

"Raynare please," he said once again.

Her gaze sank for a short moment.

"Fine," she replied, "you win."

Raynare used her power and one of the two magic circles activated... and the Wraith was with one last scream banished from this layer of existence. Then the second circle, around Rias, vanished.

"You can return now," she told him. "Just concentrate on your friends, who had stayed behind as your connection to the physical world."

"Raynare... thank you," he said to her.

"That doesn´t mean you are rid of me," she claimed. "to make that clear. I will return to you. It might only take a bit longer."

Issei felt how he was drawn back to the physical world. They were returning.

Just as he was leaving the Spirit Plane and returning to his own body however, he felt a wave of foreign power washing over him... and then there was only darkness.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Kuoh Academy, Student Council room_

Then they were suddenly back where they came from... back in the room of the Student Council.

The others, who had stayed behind, saw that Issei and Sirzechs - whose bodies had been standing completely motionless since they entered the Spirit Plane - had begun to move again.

But not only that. Rias suddenly woke up with a loud shout.

They had done it, they all realized.

"I - Issei," Rias called out. "Issei, you came for me, you actually came. You have saved me," she stammered. "You saved me despite all what they told you. Thank you, thank you so much."

But what Issei said then surprised everyone.

"I... Rias, what do you mean? and... Why are we back in the school? Why are you all here?" he asked them. "What are you talking about Rias? What have I saved you from? As I remember we had already beaten that Stray Devil."

"Issei? Don´t tell me you don´t remember what happened?" Akeno asked him.

"I, well..."

"It's the same with me," Irina spoke up. "I don´t know how we got here. And what are you talking about, has Rias been in danger?"

"Ahm, what is the last thing you two remember?" Sona asked them.

"We were just fighting this Stray Devil," Issei answered.

"Yes and I was at Issei-kun´s home while you were away," Irina said.

"Well, that was three days ago," Akeno pointed out.

"What?" Issei and Irina both called out.

"Some creature had attacked Rias," Azazel explained. "You and Sirzechs travelled to a dimension called the Spirit Plane to save her... and as it looks you have succeeded. But why are you and Irina had suddenly lost your memory, I can't tell. Sirzechs, you remember everything, right?"

"Yes," the Devil King replied, "but I can't tell you anything either. We had been separated when we arrived. Some very powerful creature was standing in mine and Ddraig´s way. Whatever Issei did to save you Rias, he did it all by himself."

"I - I still thank you for everything you did to help, Oni-san," Rias told him with a weak smile.

"It is true; I have saved you from whatever it was?" Issei asked her.

"Yes, like - like always," she said painfully. He didn´t remember, she realized. All what Raynare and the Wraith had revealed to him, he didn´t remember.

It was clear to all of them that Rias was still suffering from what happened.

"... And, is there everything else I should know about it?" he asked her smiling warmly.

"I -..." Rias froze, for a split-second. A part of her wanted to tell him everything, to confess everything... But then, she couldn´t. "No, everything is alright. I love you Issei-kun."

"I love you too Rias," he said.

She felt terrible inside as she heard this words to her - every bit as rotten as the Wraith and Raynare had claimed she was. She had just promised him that she would be honest... and here she was, lying to him again. But she just couldn´t help herself, she wanted him to look at her with trust and not, like he did a short time ago.

Rias realized in this moment that Asia was glaring at her... in clear anger. She **knew** , she realized fearfully. Damn it, this monster must have really gotten to her, another part of her thought. She was actually afraid of Asia of all people.

"Issei-kun, does that mean that you don´t remember what we have done with each other?" the same Asia asked him now, loud enough for all to hear.

"What do you mean, we did...?" he asked confused.

"It was really great Issei-kun. Even if my pussy feels a bit sore inside now... and my butt," she whispered to him, quiet enough that only he... and of course Rias, who was standing right next to him, could hear it.

"What?" he called out as he realized what she just said. "You mean we... we have?"

Rias first blushed deeply at what she had heard... and was then glaring at the former Nun as she fully realized what she and Issei had done - first Raynare now her - a sting of jealousy was coming up in her... and fell down in itself a moment later, replaced once again by shame and fear. This was exactly what she deserved.

"It is the same with me Issei-kun," Kuroka spoke up. "You truly don´t remember what happened between us?"

"And you as well, both?" Rias shouted now...

... closely followed by a loud shocked "Onee-san!" from Koneko.

Kuroka only nodded enthuastically.

"Who knows Issei-kun, I might already be pregnant."

"Onee-san!" Koneko called out once again.

 **xxx**

While Issei was talking to Kuroka, Asia turned to Rias.

"I am glad that you are okay Buchou," she said, "... despite everything," she added a bit quieter.

Rias in turn wrapped her arms around the small girl and hugged her tightly.

"Asia," she whispered to her as she was doing this, "please don´t tell Issei. I promise that I will come clean with him about everything, I promise. But... I - I just can't take it right now." Rias felt Asia´s body stiffening in her arms.

Asia on her side noticed that tears were flowing down Rias face. She visibly flinched.

"You are a bitch Buchou," she whispered. "You are truly a bitch."

"I know I am. Please give me just a little time."

Asia clenched her teeth.

"Fine," she said, "but if you won´t tell Issei the truth soon, I will."

 **xxx**

"Wait!" Issei called out. "Does that mean I had actually sex with two girls... and I can't remember? **Damn it** ," he shouted out in righteous perverted rage and disappointment.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _On the Spirit Plane_

"I have to admit a few details about this outcome have surprised even me," Faust said to Raynare.

The Fallen Angel was standing in front of him, looking away from him. On her face were clear signs of anger.

"Tell me, why have you erased Issei´s memories?" she asked him.

"And you? I would have never expected you to actually let Rias Gremory go," he questioned.

Her expression became unreadable.

"Let us not talk about it," she said. "Anyway... By sparing her wretched life, I would have shown Issei once and for all that I was the `greater´ woman after all. But now he doesn't even remember."

"Oh, is it that what is bothering you?" he said. "Don´t worry about it. I have just suppressed some of his and Irina´s memories for the moment. They will return when the time is right. And as you saw, it is actually playing out for you. Just like I thought she would, Gremory had in her panic hidden everything from him and deceived him once again. As soon as his memories return he will know everything what happened today... and **this** as well.

Just let Rias Gremory dig her own grave. And for as long until I decide the time is right for Issei´s memories to return, I am sure she will be quite open to `suggestions´."

"That is what you had intended from the beginning," Raynare stated. "I had hoped so," she smiled then knowingly.

"More or less," he admitted. "If you had actually taken over Rias Gremory´s body, we would have continued to cooperate and I would have one of my agents in high Devil society. I win. You have spared her instead. But with this I have gotten at the same time leverage to bring Gremory under my influence instead. I win as well."

"I see," she said.

"All what is left is the question of your return to life," he mentioned. "After all you have just given up the chance to regain a new body quickly."

"Not necessarily," she replied. "After all there is another way. I have watched you long enough Faust. You possess more than enough power to give me a new body whenever you wanted. Taking over Rias Gremory had never been necessary or even practical. It was all only part of your schemes."

"I just wanted to see what you can do on your own, by your own power. But I am still happy that you have figured that out," he replied. "And I have to say I am at least a bit impressed. You might not have gotten what you claimed your goal was, but instead exactly what you truly wanted. You are miles away from the angry child I met when your body was destroyed."

"You know now how I had reacted. Now I want to offer a deal to you Faust," Raynare stated.

"If you truly want me to restore you, it will have a price," he said.

"What will that price be?" she wanted to know.

 **xxx**

"I win," Faust whispered.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Somewhere in the layers between the realities... the Dimensional Gap_

For a time, the creature known as the Wraith didn´t know where, when or in what state, it was. Then he remembered... how the Fallen Angel had banished him from that dimension.

Now he was here, in the nothingness, until he would be able to manifest himself again in some other reality.

"So this is how it ends for you," he heard a voice echoed through the void... Faust´s form appeared before him.

At this moment the Wraith felt the same emotion racing through him, that he was so used to cause in others, naked fear. The creature was now facing one being, that even he was terrified of.

"Lord Faust," the creature called out in shock. "I - I am sorry. I swear I didn´t mean to betray you... It is just..."

"You don´t need to worry about that," Faust told him in a smooth tone. "I know how difficult it must be to restrain your own instincts. I don´t hold this against you at all. In fact, I had never expected you to follow my orders in the first place."

"You didn´t?"

"No. In fact, everything had turned exactly as I had planned it from the beginning," Faust said. "In a few cases maybe even better. Now it is time to end our little game."

The Wraith realized that Faust was collecting energy in his palm.

"But... you - you said..."

"I told you that I don´t blame you for your **betrayal** ," Faust stated. "But the incredible stupidity and short-sightedness that you showed in it... how easily Raynare had defeated you, can't be tolerated.

Survival is for the ones who have earned it," he declared.

Then he unleashed his energy at the creature... and the Wraith was erased from all known universes and thrown into the darkness.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Kuoh Academy, Occult Research club_

The moment the others finally left Rias alone, her facade crumbled. She let herself fall down on the couch crying.

"What do we have here? It is not often that you see a Devil cry," she heard a voice addressing her.

"You!" she called out as she saw who was in the room with her.

She took two steps backwards from the transparent silhouette of Faust standing before her.

"Really, have you not just given him the promise that you will be honest with him? And now right away you are lying to him again? Isn´t that a bit pathetic? But then, maybe you are just a pathetic person, right?" he stated.

"I guess Issei would be **very** disappointed with you if he found out. But who knows how long his memory will stay gone?" he left the question hanging in the air for a few seconds. "On the other side, who said it was coincidence that our dear Issei had lost those certain memories right now." He smiled at her.

"You - you have..." Rias began to realize.

"Yes," he confirmed. "I am willing to make sure that Issei won´t remember all those terrible things for a little bit longer... and you will stay his most loved and trusted girl. In exchange you would only have to do a few small favors for me."

In this moment Rias hated herself... hated her own weakness.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Kuoh, the Abandoned Church  
_

The ruin of the old church building was empty. Like it had always been since the fight 7 months ago.

But then suddenly, something was happening. Particles that had been held in place by an invisible power for months, were now starting to move again. They concentrated themselves somewhere in the middle of the room... and manifested themselves as a circle of fire.

Then, bones and flesh were starting to form themselves out of the flames... and then limbs, arms and legs, skin... and finally clothes.

Four pairs of black wings were spreading on the back of the figure who was just materializing itself out of the fire. Less than a minute later Raynare´s form had completely regenerated itself.

Slowly she walked out of the building... and as soon as she had passed the doors and was outside, she flew up into the air, enthusiastically flying a few rounds with her regenerated body and new wings and then landing on the roof of the building. She was back.

"Yeees," she was shouting out for the world to hear, standing on the rooftop.

"I see you are happy to have a body again," the figure of Faust who had suddenly appeared next to her, said.

"I thought you can't appear in this world in person?" Raynare asked him.

"I haven´t. What you see here is just a physical manifestation. Or to say it more clearly, a clone. This body here has less than the hundredth part of my full power. That means it might actually be a good sparring partner for you." He grinned.

Raynare felt and saw how the powers of the Red Dragon were flowing in the form of fire through her body, along with the green flames of the Twilight Healing that she still possessed.

"Like we promised, your body is in exactly the same state as when it was destroyed," he said.

As Raynare´s look fell on her wrist, she saw that she was actually carrying the same bracelet that Issei had once bought her as a present.

" **Exactly** the same state it seems," she commented with a smile.

"What can I say," Faust replied. "We are perfectionists...

The Red Dragon Emperor´s absorbed ability, the copied power of the Twilight Healing and even a small spark of the power of my master used to form your body. While your raw powers have improved greatly, your body is simply not used to channel that kind of energy. I will help you to train to control it."

* * *

 **This is now the final of the first story Arc.**

 **Having Issei´s and Irina´s memories suppressed of the last few days, has on the first look, set the entire story back to the situation before it started. But as it was already said, this will not last and has consequences.**

 **After this chapter comes a timeskip of about two months, when the next story-arc will start.**

 **During this time some more events from the lightnovels will have happened... in first line the Trihexa battle. Which will have happened in a similar way as in the novels.**


	9. Chapter 9: Hand of God (Arc 2: start)

**Chapter 9  
**

 _More than two months had passed since the events around the attack of the Wraith and with Faust and Raynare._

 _These months were filled with chaos, suffering, and terror... for the entire world._

 _Or at least for the Supernatural world - since the human one had been left relatively intact. But even there the chaos had spread in the end._

 _The cause of all this was the so called final `great plan´ of Khaos Brigade. A plan to release an invincible monster... in the hope to control it. Or to at least to use its destructive power for their own ambitions. A being that had been sealed away centuries ago by the `God of the Bible´ - the Christian God of their universe - himself._

 _As it turned out, this creature was, in fact, nothing else than the legendary Beast 666... Trihexa - one of the two fabled Beasts of the Apocalypse mentioned in the Bible. The other one being the Dragon God Great Red - the Apocalypse Dragon himself, two beings of practically infinite power who rivaled each other._

 _In opposite to Great Red however, Trihexa was a monster that only lived to destroy, that existed only to spread terror._

 _The possible fallout if they ever truly clashed with each other alone, would have been enough to devastate the world many times over._

 _All that were the reasons for God to seal it away, to protect the entire world from this terrible danger. Even if it caused him a great part of his strength. Even if it contributed to his death during the Great War, as it turned out. Still being weakened from the sealing was indeed one of the reasons this universes incarnation of God had perished. In his mind however it was an acceptable price to rid the world of this threat. Especially since - unknown to everyone else at this time - it was only a small part of `God´s´ true self that died that day._

 _ **xxx**_

 _But now Khaos Brigade, under the leadership of Rizevim Lucifer, one of the three `Super Devils´, next to Sirzechs and Ajuka Beelzebub - son of the original Lucifer and the infamous `Devil Mother´ Lilith and beside that Vali´s grandfather - had been plotting to free it._

 _Not only to remove his enemies in this world... he also intended to use it for his secret plans to conquer other dimensions... new realities._

 _Of course, his intention to keep the Beast under his control had been, in the best case, a delusion from the beginning. 666 was chaos and destruction's given form. Nobody would be able to control it._

 _But Trihexa was, as it turned out, was also something else. It was the same creature Issei had seen in his last dream. The same being that had appeared to him in his sleep months ago, just before his strange memory gap... along with the mysterious shadow, that had been back then, as he remembered, frightened him even more._

 _Issei and Vali Lucifer, together with the other members of the so called DxD team - that had been formed especially to battle and stop Khaos Brigade - had been able to defeat Rizevim and his accomplices._

 _But it was too late to stop the awakening of the Beast. No, in fact, it was their opponent´s defeat that had caused it to happen. They found out that they had been tricked from the beginning and that Rizevim´s own soul served as the final key to unleashing the monster._

 _The awakened Trihexa turned out exactly what it was named to be, a living embodiment of destruction, the Grigori HQ, the Underworld, even Heaven itself, all of them had been targeted and decimated. Even some parts of the human world had been attacked._

 _Thousands had died in the short, but brutal reign of terror. It was said that the destruction surpassed even that of the Great War._

 _In the end, the leaders of the three Factions found a solution, a way to stop the menace... that came however at a high price._

 _They managed to banish Trihexa once again. But for that, they had to make a great sacrifice - themselves. The only way to rid the world of the threat, as it turned out, was to seal themselves away along with the monster._

 _The Maou, Azazel, the Seraphs, Odin and many of the North Gods, the Hindu Pantheon... they were all gone._

 _The world had returned to normal, for the moment._

 _Yet the three Factions and the rest of the Supernatural World had been robbed of most of their leaders, devastated and weakened as a whole._

 _One thing nobody knew, however, was, that despite all its terrifying power and seemingly invincibility, Trihexa itself was only a manifestation - only a herald, one of many - of an even greater threat._

 _Nobody controlled 666 - except for the being who had created it in the first place - the shadow who was standing behind it... and his Chief Heralds._

 **xxxxxxx**

 _The present_

The Supernatural world was still recovering from the terrible damage the battle against Trihexa had caused.

One of the many people who were recovering from the events, was Issei Hyoudou. During the fight with Rizevim, he had received a way to temporally use Ophis power. Which allowed him to overcome the Super Devil. But that kind of power had also caused great harm to him in the process... and it didn´t look as if he would be able to use it again... at least in the foreseeable future.

He and Irina were still not able to remember what happened two months ago. The only people who were aware of this, out of their peerage and their friends, were Rias and Asia... they and the being named Faust.

What they didn´t know yet, was that the real terror had only just started.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Somewhere in the Underworld_

It was a remote place, far away from the cities the Devils lived in or the places where the Fallen Angels dwelled.

In this area, somewhere was a long forgotten cave system - a place where no intelligent being seemed to had been for centuries, was something that could only be described - as an oversized chess board.

A group of 16 statues were standing in exact formation. Every piece on its exact position on a large playing field. Here they had been standing for ages, motionless and without life.

But then, the stone of the surface of the figures suddenly began to break... and then the rock's crumbled all around them, revealing skin, flesh, clothes and living beings. Living beings that were now slowly awakening.

On first glance, they seemed to be statues, but in truth, it was a complete Devil peerage, that had been under a magical seal. Until now...

"We have awakened again," one of the Devils - a Knight - said. "How long had it been master?" he asked.

The King figure broke apart, revealing a beautiful blonde haired woman, who was wearing a medial looking armor that protected her upper body, but was designed to fit her curves, together with a high cut black skirt that showed her legs while she was walking.

"Centuries," she replied. "We were asleep for a long time. But if our seal is broken now, it can only mean one thing..."

"The Age of the Maou is over," stated the red headed woman who was her Queen.

"Yes. If we are awake, it must mean that they are gone," their master confirmed. "That means our time has come. Sayla," she addressed a dark haired woman, who was one of her Bishops. "Go and contact the closes member of the 72 Pillars you can find. Tell them that `The Judge´ has returned."

"And if they won´t believe me my Lady?" she questioned.

"Then tell them, that I will soon come to them in person to convince them," the blonde woman declared. "I, on the other hand, will contact our true allies to find out what happened in our absence."

 **xxxxxxx**

 _The Human World (Earth) - somewhere in Japan_

The two former Exorcists and their compatriots admitted, they felt a bit nervous as they entered the building their scouts had been observing for the last few hours.

This was actually no wonder. The building in question was the secret headquarter of a murderous sect that had been spreading a long list of crimes and terror assaults over the country of Japan for several months now. The most infamous being the attack in Kyoto that cost 32 lives. All that in the name of a so called `New Age´, where God would return to humanity.

As if Irina and Xenovia didn´t know better. God died at the end of the Great War.

Besides that, the building in question looked also exactly like you would imagine such a place. An old large mansion, at the outskirts of the closest city... and in a quite derelict state. The place actually looked like it could have been ripped out of a typical horror movie. For a short moment, Irina asked herself if the cult might not have chosen it for that very reason on purpose.

Now they were standing here, as part of a small group of Exorcists and Angels that had been sent to put an end to this group and to detain - or if things get's out of hand, kill - all members they could find.

The leader of their little group was nobody else than Griselda Quarta, Xenovia´s guardian, one of the strongest female Exorcists and for some time now a reincarnated Angel under Gabriel, the last remaining Seraph.

Xenovia herself was here as a representative of the Devil Faction. Just in the spirit of the peace that had been called out - in first line thanks to Azazel´s efforts - a bit over a half a year ago. Griselda had personally asked for her - in secret also simply because she wanted to spend some time with her again. But officially simply because she was the most qualified for this mission out of the Devils in Japan.

Of course they all knew that sending a group of Warriors of the Church and even fighters of Heaven itself, to deal with, what was at first look simply a group of fanatical pseudo-religious humans, was a bit odd. But the last time they had gotten more and more evidence that the Neo Jindai Sect had dealings with the Supernatural. And with the sheer number of lives, their actions had cost, they didn´t want to take any risks and put an end to this quickly.

Especially after the terrible losses the Three Factions had taken during the recent battle against Trihexa, nobody wanted another aggressive group with supernatural connections to rise up.

By their latest information, Ashia Reizo - the leader of the sect - had recently died. But that didn´t put an end to the group. it was the opposite, while they had actually halted their regular activities for a short time, they only came to defying their leader even more and claimed that he would return to life once more and rise as a new Messiah to lead the entire world into the new age. Yes, clear. As if that cult hadn´t already been megalomaniacal enough before.

What they found, however, as they had finally stormed the building, was not what they had expected.

They all had seen their share of death and battle before. But what they came across inside shocked even them.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _One day earlier - at the same place  
_

The time had arrived. It would be the first day of the new age - at least in the minds of every member of the sect, who were all gathered in the hall of the mansion. All in all, over two dozen people.

They were sitting here, waiting. Like they had been for days now. Waiting for their beloved leader to return to them.

It was a nearly bizarre sight. 26 men and women were here and even a few children with them, the members of the sect known as the Neo Jindai, the New Age of the Gods... or, as they saw themselves, the `Chosen Ones´. They all were wearing long white cloaks, with a bright six-pointed green star painted on their chests, a sign of their devotion to the new time.

All of them were sitting all over the place, some of them on the cold stone-floor, lamenting the loss of their leader, their Messiah. And at the same time eagerly waiting for his return.

His body, that had been laid out in his quarters on a small pedestal, was literally being worshiped by them.

A few of the women of the group were openly crying and calling for his return. Especially the members of his personal harem... and the ones who had been hoping to join them in the close future.

Now three days had passed. They all knew this was the time for his return. Just like it had once been in Palestine 2000 years ago. Three days. Just like `him´ their master would return after the same time.

At least that was what they were telling themselves. But they all knew that doubt on their master was a sin. So they did everything to stay convinced. Until the evening of the third day.

"Look, he is back," a young brown haired woman suddenly shouted. Under her cloak, she had a nice figure and big breasts and was one of the favorite members out of their master´s harem.

... And in fact, out of their leader´s room came someone walking towards them.

It was **him**. But they all saw instantly that he was no longer the same. While his features were still marked by death, his eyes were glowing in a deep red light. He had been touched by God.

"Master," they all called out.

"Yes," he said in a bit strained voice. "My loyal followers, my children, I have returned to you."

"He has risen," one of the sectarians shouted.

"It is true."

"Give us your word master." A few of them shouted. "Give us your blessing."

Reizo nodded lightly.

"I hear you." With a gesture of his hand, the resurrected cult-leader silenced them. Like he had done it so many times before. "Yes, I have seen God - I have seen his true face... and I brought a part of him back with me," he announced under the cheer of his followers.

"Tell me, are you ready? Are you ready for the paradise that I will bring?"

His question was answered by a loud "Yes!" shouted by them all.

"Are you ready and willing to play the role you will have to bring all over the world?" he asked.

Once again he was answered with Yes.

"Are you willing to **sacrifice** yourself for it?" he wanted to know.

As soon as he had asked this question, supernatural energy and flames were forming in his hands... and spreading out at the people around him.

In the moment his followers realized that their master actually intended them to die for his new world, their bodies were already being burned to ashes.

"It is as it has to be," he whispered. "Master these souls are my tribute to you... willing sacrifices for the new age to come."

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Now_

They had found what they had been looking for. Here in the largest room had been the members of the cult...

They were all dead.

The floor before them was plastered with burns, completely charred, human corpses.

Irina was staring at the barely recognizable bodies in horror. She nearly felt as if she had to throw up - even being turned into an Angel didn´t change that. She had lived through the Trihexa war and had watched far worse carnage. But never that close. Never that `personal´. She saw the remains of a little child between the corpses.

Next, to her, Xenovia, wasn´t looking any better.

"Who? - What could have happened here?" she asked.

"I don´t know," Griselda replied. "But one thing is sure. This was the work of some kind of supernatural creature. Don´t you sense the energy?"

"I do Sister Griselda, but somehow it felt so... strange," Xenovia replied.

"Yes, this presence is different from anything I have ever felt before," said by her former Guardian to which she agreed. "Whatever it was, it wasn´t one of the usual supernatural races. And it is still here," she suddenly called out, as she noticed the same energy spiking up close by.

The Exorcists draw their weapons, as they saw a figure coming out of one of the neighboring corridors.

What they saw nearly let the blood run cold in their veins.

It was a man in a white cloak. They all recognized the face of Ashia Reizo, a man who had been declared dead days ago. His skin was deadly pale, wrinkled, dried out and lifeless. But his eyes - his eyes were glowing in an inhuman crimson red color.

They all knew it instantly. He was possessed. The only question was, by what?

"Ah, unexpected visitors - intruders in my lonely kingdom," he said. "The warriors of the `Dead God´, who have come to me."

"Stop it with the bizarre drivel you freak!," Xenovia yelled at him. "Did you do this?" She pointed to the burned remains of what had once been his followers.

"They were noble sacrifices for the New Age," he responded. "But they lacked the enlightenment to live in the new world. So God had taken them to him. And what do we have here?" he looked at Xenovia. "A lovely young Devil... with a Holy Sword. Who would have thought? You know, I had a girl who looked just like you in my harem. She was so devoted. Maybe you could do the same."

"Thank you. I am already a member of the harem of someone else," Xenovia replied, not amused.

"You Angels and Devils, you have so much in common and you don´t even know it. You are both so lost. But do not worry. God´s light will come to you all and educate you, while it burns you away," he said, grinning madly.

Before even most of the Exorcists could react, he sends out another wave of fire, that they were barely able to avoid. One of them, however, was too slow and he ended up in the same way as the sectarians. His body was burned down to the skeleton within seconds by the magical fire.

"That is enough of this blasphemy," Griselda called out. She had her sword pointed at him. "You have murdered your own followers. And now you are attacking my men. I will stop you." She materialized all six of her wings.

"I guess that is one way to put it," the possessed cult-leader replied. "But you could also say this was their fate. A New Age requires sacrifices after all."

"I said shut up!," Xenovia yelled and tried to strike him with Excalibur Destruction, closely flanked by Irina who attacked him with her own blade.

But they were stopped by a wall of fire that appeared before them.

"We will put an end to you, murderer!," Irina called out.

"You should give up little girls," the man declared arrogantly. "I have faced God... and you will fall in despair, because he is not who you thought he was. I know his true name... And it is Ahriman!" He made another gesture and the cross of the other Exorcists - this time a woman - was wearing around her neck was breaking apart. Moments later she went up into flames as well.

Griselda watched in anguish and anger how another member of her team died.

This creature before them radiated enough raw power to rival an Ultimate Class Devil. And that for a man who had, to all her knowledge, only been a regular human without any supernatural combat experience just a few days ago. What kind of being could have given him such power? If she knew this guy had any real battle experience, she and her team would have a real problem dealing with him now.

Ahriman, he had said. The Ancient Persian God of Darkness, she knew of course. Nobody was truly sure about his heritage, only that he was one of the oldest and certainly most powerful demonic entities. Some people considered him the source of all evil. And he has not been heard of for more than a thousand of years now. She would take a look into that, when this here was over.

"Okay, I have enough," Griselda hissed. "Xenovia, attack D-1. You remember, right?"

The younger girl nodded.

"Good. Irina, follow me," she told her.

"Alright."

Xenovia now summoned Durandal. She was holding the sword that looked far too large for her... and swung it for a frontal assault on their enemy.

But the flames once again appeared and blocked her. She used the power of the Holy Sword to try and break them, but the fire was forming a shield in front of her opponent, that was - at least for the moment - strong enough to hold even Durandal back.

Xenovia channeled, even more, power into the blade and started to push the sect-leader back.

In the next moment, however, Griselda and Irina appeared right behind their opponent and attacked him from behind. Attack D-1, she remembered, as in diversion. Having concentrated all his power to block Xenovia´s attack, he had no defense in his back and Griselda and Irina struck him down with no problem.

As their sword cut though his body, however, the energies that had been embedded into his form, seemed to be released violently. He literally exploded from the inside out.

Griselda, Irina, and Xenovia were shielding themselves from the outburst, while the remaining six human Exorcists with them, were unsettled at what had just happened.

From Reizo´s body was nothing left then another pile of burned up remains.

"Sister Griselda, do you know - I mean, have any idea what...?" Xenovia wanted to ask.

"What caused this, you mean, Xenovia?" she questioned. "No, not really. But we will try to find out. Whatever had turned him into `this´, has to be extremely dangerous. You heard the name he had said?"

"Ahriman?" Irina stated.

"Yes."

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Kuoh - three days later_

Like the rest of the Supernatural World, the Devils of Kuoh were still recovering from the events of the last months.

Out of all of the Underworld, however, Rias and Sona were hit especially hard, since both of their siblings were the ones who had sacrificed themselves to stop Trihexa. To say it had hit them hard, would be an understatement. They had been devastated. But being who they were, they, for the most part, didn´t show it.

Rias Gremory, however, had also different problems that were haunting her. Problems that nobody, even her best friends, knew about. Nobody except Asia.

"Tell me again, who exactly are we expecting?" Sona asked her, still a bit unbelieving about what her friend had told her earlier.

All of Rias and half of Sona´s own peerage was assembled in the ORC club-room, to welcome this `guest´.

"She is a very old Devil. Her standing in the Devil Society is just below the Devil Kings themselves, but above the leaders of the individual Clans. The title she is mostly known by is `The Judge´," Rias explained. "She had contacted me a few days ago and asked to meet me. During that meeting, she explained to me who she was."

Sona was looking at her nearly as if she had been telling a joke.

"Then tell me, how does it come to that we haven´t heard about this person before?" she asked incredulously.

"By what she had told me, she and her peerage had sealed themselves away centuries ago, at the end of the Devil Civil-War. By the information I discovered `The Judge´, she acted as some kind of mediator between the Original Maou. Whenever they were at an impasse about their decisions, she acted to help them to come to an agreement. And if that didn´t work out, she acted as a fifth Devil King and gave her vote to whatever side she thought was right.

But when Onii-san and the others took over at the end of the war, she had been seen by many as a symbol of the old regime and decided to disappear. For that, she and her servants put a very powerful suspension-spell on themselves and spend all those time in hibernation. But - but with them all sacrificing themselves to save us, the seal on them was broken."

"And you actually believe that story?" Sona questioned. "If that was so long ago, how can you be sure that she is who she claims to be?"

"Believe me," Rias stated, "she had shown me proof of her identity. I have seen the documents that confirm who she is. I have checked the historical files. She has even shown me the place where she and her servants had been sealed the entire time. Believe me, she is who she says she is. And anyway, whoever else she is - she is a Maou Class Devil, at least as powerful as Grayfia, most likely more. You see that having someone like that on our side is always better than having them against us. Especially with the people, we have lost."

Rias tough facade broke for a moment with her last statement and her pain became visible in her face.

"Rias," she heard Issei calling her name. "Is everything okay?"

"It - it is alright Issei-kun," she said to him. But inside she wanted to scream.

 **xxx**

The truth was, Issei´s concern for her hurt her only more.

She knew she didn´t deserve it - Just like she didn´t deserve him. Here he was, trying to console her at least a little bit, while she was still keeping the truth from him, still deceiving him... after she had betrayed him so many times before.

She just wished she had just told Issei the truth right away - if she hadn´t been such a coward. Then Faust would have never made her `that´ offer... and now she couldn´t tell him anymore, no matter how much she wanted.

Sometimes she asked herself why Raynare had spared her life. Why she had told Issei the truth when the Wraith accused her of intentionally leaving children to die... and just let her go.

But in moments like this, she knew. The Fallen Angel had not simply killed her. She had broken her. The prideful Devil who had resurrected Issei was indeed dead. And after being confronted with the ugly side of herself, she wasn´t sure if she missed that person. All that she showed now, was just a facade.

... a facade that she was struggling to keep up.

 **xxx**

Sona could only agree with Rias in the last point. But that didn´t mean she would trust this person. To be honest, all that sounded somehow absurd to her. A powerful Devil who had been gone for centuries and now suddenly returned, just after the demise of the Maou. Of course, that let more than one alarm going on in her head.

Just like Rias, she had been feeling terrible for the last week. Ever since `it´ happened. It was kind of funny. As long as she remembered, her sister had always embarrassed and out nerved her. But now she would do anything to see her again. She would even gladly spend her days, posing with her in a magical girl outfit, if it only meant...

"I see what you mean," she said to Rias. "I guess I will just have to meet this Devil in person, right?" she remarked.

"You will. Because she is here," Rias replied.

A very large magic circle appeared in front of them in the room, closely followed by the newly awakened Devil and her entire peerage.

The blonde woman was now clad in a flame colored dress, that was elegant, but at the same time, nicely showed off her figure. Her cleavage revealed most of her breasts and her current clothes showed as much of her long legs, as her `battle outfit´ earlier. All in all, she looked like you would imagine the picture of the female Devil to be. She was radiating power and elegance. But at the same time, she seemed incredibly hot, lasziv and well, sexy. Something that Issei of course instantly noticed, despite his worry about Rias.

A tall red headed woman, with a figure that rivaled her blonde haired master´s own - obviously the stranger´s Queen - was the first who stepped forward.

"I introduce, Lady Lamia Belial, High Princess of the 72 Pillars, advisor of the Old Maou, The Judge," the redhead told them. They all could sense an enormous power radiating from this woman. Power, that in fact felt as if it was related to a Dragon. And if her Queen was that dangerous, then there was no telling how dangerous this `Lamia´ person herself was.

At least with Issei with them, they were pretty confident that they could take them if things came hard to hard... maybe. But another fight Devil against Devil was the last thing anyone needed or wanted,

Rias was right, Sona decided. It was better to try to build up a friendly relationship.

"I am honored to meet you Lady Belial," she addressed her politely. "This is my Queen, Tsubaki Shinra," she introduced. "You already know Rias Gremory. This is Akeno Himejima, her Queen..." both Tsubaki and Akeno greeted her respectfully, "and Issei Hyoudou," Sona finished, "the Red Dragon Emperor and Rias Pawn."

For a moment, she had questioned if she should have addressed her as `highness´. While the Sitri Clan technically also held the title of `Prince´, politically the Pillar clans were more or less equal and the advisor of the Maou should be above them. But she decided against it, first because she was still not really convinced about the identity of this woman and second because her position had been vacant for a long time now.

"Issei Hyoudou," Lady Belial turned to him, "I have only been awake again for just a few days, but I have already heard much about you." She stepped closer to him. "I hope to get to know you better," she said a bit seductively and gave him a friendly smile. And gave a side-glance to Rias, who - unknown to the others - nearly gritted her teeth at what she was seeing.

`Lady Belial´ had now positioned herself right in front of Issei and taken a posture that placed her breasts very close to his face. Something that Issei, of course, liked very much. He couldn´t help but openly stare at them for a few moments, even if all the others around were noticing.

 **[That might not be the smartest thing Partner,]** he already heard Ddraig´s voice in his mind.

The others from Rias and Sona´s peerage, especially Sona herself, cringed a bit. They wanted to get on the good side of these people and they were, by what they heard, they were old fashioned Devils. There was no telling how Lady Belial would react to Issei openly admiring her `assets´

But as they saw now, she was only grinning even more. It seemed that she was `that´ kind of Devil. Not that they were in any position to judge - at least the ones of them who were members of Issei´s harem.

"You seem to be a nice boy," she purred at him. "I have seen what you were looking at," she said to him now openly seductive. "No, there is no need to be ashamed. We are creatures of sin, right? But let us deal with the official business first. Later we can meet more privately," she told him suggestively, while she let her hand glide over his hair.

"Now," she turned back to Sona, "I believe we are here to talk about setting up a meeting with the representatives of the 72 Pillars, to organize my return to Devil society. Isn´t that right?" she asked.

"Yes, that is correct," Sona responded. "As far as you can prove that you are who you claim to be."

"That should be no problem," she replied. "I will gladly give you all proof of my identity you need."

Rias on her part felt as if she wanted to explode, as she watched this woman publicly hitting on Issei. Of course, she was used to sharing him with others. But `her´ of all people... She would rather watch Raynare fuck him a hundred times over, than let this creature lay a hand on him.

She had lied to Sona and the others about the circumstances how she met this woman. And she hadn´t told them the whole truth about who she was. Oh yes, she wasn´t lying about her identity, only that... But there was nothing she could do. So she nearly bit her own tongue and watched silently.

She was leaving the official part of the meeting mostly to Sona. She was just too angry right now anyway.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _In another part of the town - a short time later_

Somewhere in the outer areas of Kuoh, a magic circle lighted up on the road that led into the town - a transport circle - and then suddenly a woman appeared... a Fallen Angel. But the reaction that she showed at her arrival was not what you would have expected from an intruder at all. Quite the opposite.

She was looking around nervously, just as she had appeared... and was then quickly running in the direction of the town´s center.

The reason for this became clear a few minutes later, when three other Fallen Angels showed up in the same way she did. They looked around, trying to locate their target and then followed in the same direction she had run to.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Kuoh Academy_

The meeting between Rias, Sona and their `guest´ was still going on... as Meguri, one of Sona´s Knights who had not been there before, came quickly into the room.

She walked right to Sona and whispered something into her ear. The Sitri heiress expression became even more serious than before.

"If you could excuse us Lady Belial, it seems there is an urgent matter that me and Rias have to take care of," she stated.

"Of course, you have your duties to attend to," she replied. "And I think everything truly important is already said anyway."

"Wait Sona," Rias said to her. "There is something private that I still have to discuss with Lady Belial. Can you please take care of this matter by yourself? Akeno and the others will assist you if needed."

Sona stared at her friend sternly. First, she waited for this meeting from one day to the other, even if she downright admitted she wasn´t really sure if this person could be trusted. And now she just expected her to deal with a problem in their shared territory by herself, while she wanted to be left alone for a chat with the same person she wasn´t sure she could trust yesterday? What exactly was wrong with her?

A part of her truly wanted to give Rias a piece of her mind. But she also remembered how much pain and stress they both were currently in.

"Okay. But only this one time. Kuoh belongs to the both of us and both of us will take care of it. Is that clear?" she said to her.

"Okay, Sona and thank you," Rias replied. "Asia, would you please stay with me?" she asked.

"Let us go. We have intruders in the town we have to deal with," Sona announced to her own servants and the Gremory peerage.

"You can go as well," Lady Belial said to most of her peerage. "You can go and take care of other business now." At her word, most of her servants teleported away. Only her Queen stayed.

"Do you know who these intruders are?" Akeno asked Sona, as they were going outside.

"By what Meguri told me, Fallen Angels," she replied.

"The Grigori had not told us about some of their people coming here," Tsubaki stated.

"No. That means they might be rogues. Or these Fallen's might have their own business to come here," Sona said. "That way or the other, we will confront them and ask them to explain themselves. Do you know where these Fallen Angels are right now?" she asked Meguri.

"They had been in the southern district, close to the city limits. Bennia and Kusaka are following them right now," the Knight replied.

"Good. Saji, Yura and Garou, you are with me," Sona ordered. "Tsubaki, you and the others, please stay here. Take care of our guest if she needs something else." She realized that her Queen instantly realized the double meaning of her words. If something suspicious happened...

"Kiba, Koneko, I would like for you to come with us as well, just in case. I know you are Rias servants. But I think with Issei and the others all protecting her, she is quite safe. And it was her who wanted to be alone after all," she remarked.

"We will help you," Akeno told her.

 **xxx**

As soon as they had left the room, Rias turned to Lady Belial.

"What the hell do you think you were doing with Issei?" she asked her angrily.

"Why? I only wanted to introduce myself to him," she replied `innocently´.

"And for that it was necessary to act like a complete seductress?" she questioned.

"As if a Gremory has a right to call me out on being a seductress, given your ancestry. As I remember, the first of your clan were practically being professional harlots. But I admit, I had heard much about this boy in the time since I awoke and I might be interested. He might not be that attractive in the classical sense, but in his own way he is... how are you saying in this age?... Oh yes, cute. You would know. After all you are one of his concubines yourself."

Asia was only watching the exchange silently. In opposite to the rest of her peerage, she knew `exactly´ who and what Lady Belial truly was... and what her true relationship to Rias was.

"S-stop playing with me," Rias responded unnerved. "You are only doing this to get to me, aren´t you?"

"Now, we should not go against each other. We have a deal - you and **us** \- after all, right?" Lady Belial replied smiling.

"If we have a deal, why is my brother gone?" it now burst out of Rias. "Your group had promised me that my family would be save. You have betrayed me," she shouted.

The redheaded Queen made a small gesture and a concealed barrer was raised up around the room.

In the same moment Lady Belial´s expression suddenly changed... as she backhanded Rias across the face and send her crashing to the ground.

"You little bitch," she hissed. "How can a pathetic excuse for a Devil like you dare to accuse us? The agreement was that we or our allies won´t **kill** your family and that we won´t let anyone else do it. And of course that Lord Faust will keep your cute little Issei from remembering your lies and your dirty secrets. There was never a word about your brother suddenly deciding to commit suicide to save the rest of this wretched world. That was alone his decision. The strong sacrificing themselves for the weak. That is blasphemy," she exclaimed.

"And if you ever dare to talk about Lord Faust like this again, I will personally torture your family to death, right in front of your eyes. He would never break a bargain, even with a lowlife like you.

Don´t ever think you are even worthy to lick my shoes clean. I am what you will never be, a being of true power. You might have a name to hide behind, but if you don´t have your brother or your pet-dragon to look over your shoulder and scare your enemies away, you are **nothing**. Tell me, now that you have lost one and are about to lose the other, of what consequence are you now? What can you do beside groveling to your enemies for mercy for your pathetic family and your so called friends?"

Rias was looking up to her with a bleeding lip and pure hatred. Tears were flowing down her face.

"And then there is your little nephew. What was his name again? Mili... somewhat. Hmm it doesn´t matter, it is not important enough to remember anyway. In a world that is being cleansed of all it´s failures and weakness. What do you think will happen to a useless Devil brat? Maybe I should have him stuffed and keep his body as a soveneir for what happens to weaklings in the New Age."

Rias had enough. She just couldn´t take it anymore. All she wanted was to kill this monster. She pushed herself up and tried to fire her Power of Destruction at her.

But before she had the chance, she herself was hit by a magical attack that stunned her... and moments later she received a magical augmented kick that send her to the ground again.

"Pathetic," Lady Belial commented.

"Issei..." Rias wanted to say.

"What you have with Issei is based on a lie and you know it," she responded. "What do you think he would say when he knew what kind of a person you truly are? What would he say if he knew - once again - that you had betrayed him from the very first moment? That you intentionally let this Fallen Angel kill him= That you basically forced him into servitude? And then, when he actually **forgave** you for all of it, you had nothing better to do than instantly lie to him once again, when he `conveniently´ got amnesia?

What do you think he would think of you if he knew that you had willingly made a deal with the people who are threatening to destroy your world, just to save your own family and servants... and left everyone else to burn? Here..." she gestured to the door. "He is just a few rooms away. We won´t stop you. Go out there and tell him everything, if you dare."

Rias said nothing. She just looked down to the ground.

"I see," Lady Belial stated coldly. "You are a coward, aren´t you?" she asked. "I don´t hear anything," she said a few moments later a bit sharper. "And you should better answer, if you don´t want to watch me disembowl the little son of your brother."

"Yes... I - I am a coward," Rias answered a moment later, swallowing her anger... for the moment. The time for resistance would come, but it wasn´t now.

"Good, here we have it. Now." She turned to Asia. "Girl, you are the carrier of the Twilight Healing, aren´t you? Well, how about you take care of your master? We want to show the others what good friends we have become afteral? And there are a few things we want you to do for us," she added.

Asia did what she was told and healed Rias injuries. She barely managed to hold herself back after all she had seen. But she didn´t want to be responsible for Millicas death, if the older Devil was really serious.

As angry as she had been at Rias two months ago, she just couldn´t be anymore after all she had seen.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Somewhere a few thousand miles away_

At the same time, at one of the **other** places in the human world beside Kuoh, that would be considered Devil territory... a young man was `rejoicing´ in his `work´... that consisted of gore and blood.

He was a Stray Exorcist after all... who just looked around to the five Devils he had just slaughtered in their own hideout.

He let his eyes glide over the body of the young girl he just had fun with - at her shredded clothes and her naked skin, her clear visible breasts. As he had known, she had been the King of this sorry excuse of a peerage. He remembered how the little bitch was screaming when he had his way with her... after killing her so called servants in front of her.

These pureblood Devils were always this prideful and arrogant until he broke them. It was really amusing.

But in opposite to this, the Devils here were only wannabes, who thought high of themselves because they were `somehow´ related to the 72 Pillars. The only good thing about them was that it was always fun when he exterminated them like the vermin they were.

 _"I see you have taken care of this trash,"_ he heard a voice. As he turned around, the young Stray Exorcist saw a transparent ghostly figure standing before him.

"Master Freed," he greeted the phantom, "how nice to see you again."

 _"And you had your fun too at the side,"_ the figure stated with a look at the dead Devil girl. _"Just like myself in the good old times... when I had still been alive of course."_

"Does it surprise you? You have trained me after all," the Exorcist replied.

 _"Yes, I did... and as it seems you are taking just after me. I am so proud,"_ the ghost of Freed Selzen laughed. _"But for now my dear Angelo, there are more important matter to attent to. There is a new job for you. `They´ want us to deal with this matter."_

"They? You mean the ones who helped you to talk to me? What kind of a job is that?"

 _"Yes yes, they, the ones who had allowed me to contact the world of the living,"_ Freed yelled. _"And now they offered me even more. The Devils, the same shitty Devils who killed me."_

"The Gremory peerage? So they are the target."

 _"Yes! and that is not everything, if you do your job well and kill a few of them, they have promised you that they will restore me to life. Have you heard me my dear Angelo? Freed will be back,"_ he announced.

xxxxxxx

 _At the same place - a few hours later_

A man clad in a grey colored cloak was standing above the dead bodies of the slaughtered Devils. His face was hidden behind a featureless mask. He knew he came too late.

He activated a communication device that he was carrying on his arm. But in opposite to the ones most supernatural beings in this world used, it didn´t form a magic circle. Instead, it formed a small portal in the air before him, a portal that led to another dimension.

"I came too late. He was already gone," the man stated.

"We knew that it would come to be like this," a voice answered him a few minutes later. "We knew how this story would play out from the beginning."

"I know. I still had a small hope yet," the figure in the grey cloak said.

"Will you still do it?" the voice asked him.

"Of course. That is the reason I came to this space and time in the first place. I have to stop him."

"Then I wish you good luck. You know what awaits you. If I knew how, I would do anything to avoid this. But even our powers come to their limits with interdimensional mechanics like this."

"I am in God´s hand. We all are, even beings like you. Thank you, Darien," the figure replied.

* * *

 **This was the first chapter of Arc 2. Like announced in the last one, there was a timeskip 2 months into the future and in this time the Trihexa battle has happened, very similar like to in the Lightnovels. Also like in the novels, Sirzechs, Azazel and the most of the Faction leaders had sacrifices themselves to stop Trihexa. That means in the strict canon universe, the plot would now be a bit after volume 21.**

 **This chapter concentrated less on Issei, who only appears briefly and more on other characters - especially some OCs who are introduced here, mostly villians, who will play a role in this story-arc. And it brings in new elements.**

 **The first half also contains a mini plotline with Irina and Xenovia about the sect that had shortly been mentioned in chapter 2. For a reason, since it was brought up again here. The sect storyline might seem a bit unconnected to the rest of the story at the first look. But it also introduces the plotpoint of the possession, that will be important later on.  
**

 **It is also the first chapter where Raynare doesn´t appear at all. She will also be back in the next one, that will once again concentrate more on Issei.**

 **xxx**

 **Regarding the comments about the 72 Pillars made in this chapter. In the actual Ars Goetica, there are more than 4 Devil-Kings. Belial being one of these Kings.**

 **The Demon Sitri has actually the position of a Prince and would so be technically in rank above Gremory. But from what we have seen, the clans in DxD, are quite similar in power and influence. So I would say that the actual title the family holds plays not that much of a role.**

 **The Demon Gremory in Ars Goetica appears usualy in female shape and is known for the ability to manipulate the feelings of woman.**

 **Combined with the fact that the Devils in this story are for a great part be considered to be descendants of Lilith: Explains the comment about Rias ancestors being `professional harlots´.**

 **xxx**

 **Harem list: Irina, Raynare, Rias, Asia, Kuroka, Koneko, Akeno, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Ravel**

 **So basically the canon harem at the end of the Anime, so they were pretty much given + Raynare.**

 **I am not sure if I will add anyone else, since it is already a pretty good number... even for Issei Hyoudou.**

 **As further possibilites I have thought for example of La Fay, Gabriel, Yasaka, Kunou or even Grayfia (who is pretty much widow now).**

 **I have created a poll about these candidates.  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Trade of souls

**Chapter 10  
**

 _Four weeks earlier - somewhere in the Underworld  
_

They had been hiding here for a few months now - a group of 6 Devils and 12 human mages and Stray Exorcists. Nearly all was ready for what they had planned.

Until a figure clad in a dark cloak suddenly landed in front of their hideout, a long large building whose former owners had `mysteriously disappeared´ months ago and that was now serving this group - a cell of Khaos Brigade - as a base. The two guards - both of them Stray Priests - standing in front of the entrance raised their weapons.

But before they even fully moved, the stranger had already materialized two light-spears, `disarmed´ one of them - by cutting off his right hand - stabbed the other, who just tried to attack, through his heart split-seconds later and finally blasted the door apart with a light-beam.

The others of the group had of course already noticed the intruder and came out to fight back. They all saw the two men the stranger had defeated, one of them still being alive.

"It is a Fallen Angel," one of the Devils, probably the leader, yelled as he saw the light-spear and materialized his wings.

But once again the attacker with a speed they could not even actually react to... blocked magical blasts from two mages and dodged a thrown spear from one of the Devils - and then seemingly blurred out of existence and reappeared right next to them.

"I'll say this only once, surrender now" the figure said. It was the voice of a woman. "Then I will spare your lives."

"Kill her," a female Devil, who was standing very close to the first one, called out.

"I see," the cloaked figure commented, "if that is how you want it." She now stopped holding back.

Before her opponents even realized it, she had thrown her two light-spears, that pierced right through the chests of two of the mages, killing them instantly... and formed another spear, while she was moving and killed two more Stray Exorcists, by simply cutting off their heads.

A moment later she was suddenly standing right behind one of the 6 Devils and fired a beam through his back. Just like she had intended, the shot went straight through his body and hit a second Devil, who was standing in front of him into the face, killing both of them with one move.

The rest could only stare in shock at the creature who had just killed a third of their group in less than three seconds.

"I say it one last time. Give up now and you live," she told them.

But once again, their two leaders were not willing to cooperate. Both of them were powering up to their full strength. They were both High Class Devils, but against this opponent, this meant as good as nothing.

The female one unleashed a vicious magical fire attack. Not on the intruder - but at the man whose hand she had cut off earlier and burned him to ash.

"I said take her out," the Devil woman screamed at the others. "I won´t let a single Fallen Angel make fools out of us. Get her or I promise, you will end just like this fool there."

Little more than a half minute later it was over. The last mage, the remaining Stray Priests and two of the remaining Devils were now lying around here, most of them unconscious, all of them injured and no longer able to fight. But she had spared their lives.

All what was left were the two High Class Devils who were leading the group. The woman was now holding her arm, that the Fallen had broken 30 seconds earlier. The male Devil was bleeding all over his body and had a large cut wound across his stomach, that was weakening him even more, since it was caused by a light-spear.

"Who-who are you?" he stammered.

"Just someone who returned from the dead to show you the way there," the Fallen Angel replied sarcastically. She removed her hood, showing Raynare´s face.

"You know," she addressed the two, "I have done a lot of things that I am really not proud of. But killing my own teammates, because they are fighting an opponent they have no chance against? Intentionally targeting civilians, just to cover for the rest of your organization?

Even in my worst times, I wouldn´t have considered that," she told them in a smooth tone.

"The others here are nothing but hired mooks. That is also the reason why I tried to spare their lives. But you two, you are truly evil. Well, Lord Azazel thinks you are a nuisance," she told him tauntingly.

"And my trainer also thought you might be a good test for my abilities, so here I am." She smiled.

"Fuck you Fallen," the male Devil yelled.

"Sorry, but there are only **two** men in my heart... and while I am all in for fucking a certain Devil, you are clearly not him," she replied grinning. "Like I said, you two are evil... and right now, that actually serves my purposes."

She concentrated her energy and send out two more blasts... and the two Devils were disintigrated within moments.

During that, however, she also concentrated on a certain part of them, their souls.

In opposite to what many thought in her world, she learned from Faust that souls could not actually be destroyed. There were higher forces that kept that from happening. But they could vanish from this universe.

 **xxx**

A few moments later she formed a small magic circle that helped in long-range communication. With Faust´s lessons in telepathy, she would have probably not even needed this help, but the circle was more precise, since it was connected directly to the ones of the individual she wanted to contact. And she - at least right now - didn´t want to tip off any of the other people living in Kuoh, that she was still alive.

"Lord Azazel," she said.

"Raynare, you have fulfilled your mission," The by now retired leader of the Grigori stated.

"Yes My Lord."

"Just call me Azazel. You know that I am retired," he responded.

She just smiled.

"Around half of them are still alive, but incapacitated."

"So you didn´t kill them all. I will send a team to retrieve them and take them into custody. Issei and the others will be told that one of our allies took care of that group," Azazel informed her.

"I have killed **enough** of them," she stated, a slight sorrow in her voice.

"This group here was a great problem for us. Not in the sense that they were threatening the world, like their main force - but their constant terror attacks were distracting us from the plans of the main group. With them out of the way, we can concentrate on stopping what Rizevim and his group are planning. And by the information we have, their next attack would have cost a lot of lives under the Devil population, innocent civilians and spread chaos in the Underworld. You did some good by taking them out before they could do it Raynare."

"I guess this is why these guys are called the Khaos Brigade," she remarked sarcastically. "It is quite ironic. Here I am now, killing Devils and humans to protect other Devils."

"Did you give them a chance to surrender?"

"Yes, a few times."

"That is more than most of my other officers would have done. Or most of the other Factions. You have changed Raynare, for the better. I am proud of you."

She showed no visible reaction as he said those words - which she had wanted to hear for so long.

"Thank you Azazel," she replied, for a moment actually happy. "Tell me, has Issei shown signs of recovering his memory?"

"Sadly no. Not yet."

Her expression turned grim for a moment.

"That is sad. I had actually hoped to have **both** of my men to take care of me," she then said playfully.

"Don´t push it Raynare."

"Why are you not coming here and give **me** a push, My Lord?" she purred seductively in reply.

"Raynare," he repeated sternly.

"Okay, you are right. This is not the time to flirt. I am serious. The truth is, I want nothing more than contact Issei and tell him everything. So that I can have him back... both of you actually," she added a bit quieter. Azazel didn´t react this time.

"But Faust had made his wishes in this direction quite clear. He will restore Issei´s memories at the time **he** thinks is right. And we have to play his game. At least for the moment. We both are not able to go against him. Believe me, we would be crushed. Even if he doesn´t manifest all of his power in his world, he is still dangerous... and he has many powerful servants he could send here. If he would ever decide to actually support Rizevim, your battle against him would be lost before it even started. He has agreed to stand back for the moment, as long as we are fighting Khaos Brigade, but..."

"I know - I know all too well Raynare. You know, sometimes I actually envy Issei for no longer knowing about all this," Azazel responded. "I will contact you again, should there be another mission for you. Until then, do everything you can that this being **stays** out of the conflict. Raynare, good luck."

 **xxx**

As she had cut the connection, she turned around, looking at the scattered bodies of the humans and Devils she had just killed. And at the ones who she had left alive.

"Number two and three," she murmured loudly, as she felt the live energy of the two Devils vanishing from this world.

"Yes." She heard Faust´s voice coming from behind her. As she turned around, she saw an apparition of him standing in the room. " I have to say, hearing you and Azazel try to plot against me is quite entertaining. Continue like this and some day you might actually be a challenge to me. Yes, your progress in the last months was truly remarkable. You can be proud. And there, look, two more targets for your list." He looked to the point where the two leaders of the terrorist group had died. "You should be happy."

Raynare only frowned at him. She didn´t feel proud at all. Quite the opposite.

"Still, you seem to be quite conflicted," he mentioned, looking at the still living and the dead bodies around them. "Well, that was to be expected, in this crucial phase of your development," he told her.

"But remember the terms of our contract. In exchange for restoring your body and letting you fully return to the living, five souls - but each of them has to be darker than your own. As a gesture, I was even willing to count the Spirit-Wraith, that you had defeated as the first. Five souls in exchange for your own."

"Yes, I remember the details of our deal," she responded sharply.

"Good, I expect the last two souls... whenever it is to your convenience." He smiled at her and disappeared.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _The present_

The female Fallen Angel was running through the streets of Kuoh. Flying would have been faster, she knew. But she would have also been easier to find, for friend and foe alike. And so far she wasn´t even sure if she had any `friends´ here.

While she was running, her pursuers had by now caught up to her. In opposite to her, they didn´t bother to hide and were moving in the air.

Just like their target had feared, however, it also made them easier to detect for others.

 **xxx**

A short distance away, the combined group of Devils from Sona´s and Rias peerages had just appeared.

Most members of the Sitri peerage + Issei, Kiba and Koneko had located the intruders in their territory. As they had realized very quickly, it was actually a group of Fallen Angels, hunting down a single woman.

Issei couldn´t help himself, anger was coming up in him at the thought. The story with Asia and Raynare... it was long ago, at least for him. He was over it - he was over `her´.

Was he? Suddenly his mind seemed to become foggy. His head hurt - and his heart, he realized. He was...? He didn´t know. Raynare, he hated her for what she did to Asia and to himself, didn´t he? No, he... For a moment it felt as if there was something about this what he should remember, something important. But then it was gone.

It didn´t... it made no difference right now. In the moment he had to concentrate on the group of Fallen Angels who were right before them.

The woman - also a Fallen herself - had by now been hunted by the other three into a side-street.

But at the same time, they didn´t seem to have to noticed, that the Devils had already arrived and taken positions around them. While they had their victim cornered in the street, they themselves had been surrounded in turn.

The woman had reached the end of the ally, she was running through. Now, literally with the back to the wall, she was facing her pursuers.

Two of the Fallen were throwing a couple of light-spears at her. She knew there was no longer a sense in hiding her abilities and she materialized her own two black wings and activated her powers as well.

But before they reached her, a line of three mirrors suddenly appeared in front of the woman and send the spears flying back in the direction of the attackers. It was the power of the Sacred Gear of Sona´s Queen Tsubaki. The three Fallen Angels barely managed to avoid being hit by their own attacks.

Then, a stream of water shot through the air, between them and their target, blocking their way. It was Sona´s own power.

"That is enough," her voice called through the air. "Fallen Angels, this is the territory of the Sitri and the Gremory clan. What are you doing here? We know the Grigori had not send you."

But they didn´t answer. Instead, they threw a new barrage of light-spears in the direction of her voice. Well, it was a kind of answer as well.

Their attacks were once again easily stopped by Tsubaki and send back to them. But as it seemed the three Fallen still didn´t want to give up.

"We don´t take orders from you filthy Devils," one of them shouted.

Before they could begin another attack, Sona´s peerage themselves moved.

Her Knights charged at the Fallen directly, while Sona´s water magic formed a creature right in front of him, that resembled a small Dragon.

At the same time, however, her Pawn Saji activated one of his Sacred Gear variations - Absorption Line - that created towels, that were growing out of the ground, wrapping themselves at their limbs and sucking out part of their power.

The Rooks and Bishops were showing themselves and taking position around their opponents.

At the same time, the Knights had reached them. Meguri managed to strike one of the distracted and weakened Fallen down. The other two evaded a hit from Bennia´s scythe and were struggling to free themselves from the trap.

 **xxx**

Issei meanwhile was using the Boosted Gear to power up and began charging his Dragonshot. But it turned out to be needless.

They finally seemed to have realized in what situation they were in. As soon as they broke out of Saji´s slings, they transported themselves away, leaving the body of their killed comrade behind.

"We will meet again," one of them couldn´t seem to keep himself from saying right before they disappeared.

Issei thought it sounded a bit like a typical cliche line.

His eyes fell for a moment on the body of the Fallen Angel on the ground. Black feathers were lying on the ground around it. He couldn´t help, it reminded him of... No, he didn´t want to think about it.

 **xxx**

"You are safe now," Sona addressed the woman the three Fallen had been hunting.

"T-thank you," she said nervously.

"Still, I admit it surprises me a bit that a Fallen Angel, who is running from other Fallen Angels, was fleeing to Devil territory. Who are you?" Sona wanted to know.

"I knew this was Devil territory. That is why I came here. The truth is, I was looking for you. My name is Gaeriel... and I - I want to surrender," she said.

Issei was taking the first closer look at her. She was clad in a long, quite dirty, dark brown coat, which she however quickly discarded, as she saw that she didn´t need to hide anymore and threw to the ground, giving the piece of clothing a look of disdain.

Beneath it, she had a black gear, similar to the ones Irina and Xenovia were often wearing. Only that her's left certain body parts free - like her stomach, her upper arms and legs and her neckline - and showed so much more skin... and knee-high boots. In fact, her outfit also reminded him a bit of... he didn´t think that thought to it´s end. She had long brown hair, pale skin and... as he saw, a nice pair of breasts - in their size maybe somewhere between Rossweisse and Xenovia.

But there was something that had him pause... her eyes - they were violet, nearly the same shade as Raynare´s. It was a quite common color under Fallen Angels, he knew. Azazel had actually the same eyes. But this time they were in the face of a beautiful young girl - just like... He didn´t want to think about it.

"Why would a Fallen Angel be looking for Devils, just to surrender to them?" Sona asked sharply.

"I want to request Asylum," the Fallen Angel stated.

"Asylum?" Something in Sona´s mind clicked. "You are not part of the main force of the Grigori. You belong to a rogue group... and the others too. They were after you because you run from their group?"

"Yes," she replied.

"If that is so, why didn´t you go to the Grigori?" Sona questioned.

"I - I didn´t... I was afraid. My leader... after what he has done."

"And you think Devils would be more accepting of it than your own race?" she asked surprised.

"In this case, yes," the Fallen replied. "My team, what we were involved in... We had been subordinates of Kokabiel. We..." she hesitated for a few moments. Fear was clearly to see on her face. These rogues must be involved in serious crimes, Sona realized.

"If it helps you, I will give you my word that none of us will harm you, not matter what kind of information you give us about your group. You have come here as a refugee, officially asking for asylum and you will be treated as such," she assured her. "But only under the condition, that you actually give us this information."

"What do you m...?"

"Whatever you might think about Devils," Sona crossed her arms, "we are not stupid." `Well, some of us are not,´ she added mentally. "You are on the run. But you didn´t dare to go to your own former leaders with the knowledge you have. You rather tried it with your former enemies, asking for political asylum. So whatever crimes your group is doing must be bad."

One look at the Fallen Angels face told her that she was right.

"I can at least offer you leniency from our part... and protection from other groups. But only under the condition that you give us all the information you have, about what your teammates are going and help to put a stop to it." This was a bit of a shot into the blue on Sona´s part, since she had no idea what kind of criminal activities this was and how great the need was to end it.

But `former followers of Kokabiel´, the madman who had tried to restart the war, didn´t exactly sound reassuring.

"You give me your word?" the Fallen Angel girl questioned.

"I do," Sona replied.

"We - our group - are located in a secret fortress Master Kokabiel had set up a few years ago," the Fallen Angel named Gaeriel explained. "We were assigned to help Valper Galilei with his research. Lord Kokabiel had made a deal with a group of human slave traders to supply him with `test-subjects´."

"What?" Kiba called out as he heard this. He was glancing at her murderously. Koneko, standing next to him, was trying to calm him down.

Issei could not hold his reaction against him, knowing Kiba´s connection with the Holy Sword Project and the one responsible for it.

"But since Lord Kokabiel and Valper are gone," the Fallen continued, "... - our group-leader Sartael had changed. He had gone mad. It is no longer just about `research´. Now he is killing humans just for the fun of it. Sometimes he is releasing a few of them and hunting them down for sport."

"You mean this is still going on?" Kiba hissed dangerously.

"How deep are you involved in this?" Sona wanted to know.

"I - I was so afraid of him. I know I should have done this a long time ago, but I feared Sartael would kill me. Please, he is a monster, please do something to stop him."

Issei had heard everything. Similar to Kiba, he felt deep anger at what the Fallen Angel had described. Of course not as much. It was not his life that Valper´s doing had destroyed after all. But for him, there was also this terrible gnawing feeling, that something was wrong.

`I will always be with you Issei-kun.´ He suddenly heard a voice in his head. `Raynare,´ he thought.

 **xxxxxxx**

At the same time, in another part of the country, a now ten winged Fallen Angel was in a sparring match with the being who had been her trainer for the last two months.

Faust - as she often told herself - was a literal monster, power wise of course (and in other things) - and so his training regiment had been monstrous as well.

He taught her more and more things, she would have never dreamed about before - had pushed her beyond her limits and further. He had challenged her without end.

The last two months had been hell. But she admitted the results were worth it. After her resurrection, she had already possessed a giant inner power - mostly thanks to all the energy she had absorbed from Issei-kun over the time, enough to already give her eight wings - but, as she admitted, little actual control over it in her reconstructed body. Under Faust´s training, however, she had grown from an above average eight winged to an extremely strong ten winged Fallen Angel in only a short time. She realized that she had actually surpassed some of her leaders, who had thousands of years of experience.

She was not quite on Azazel´s or Shemhazai´s level - not that she had ever actually dreamed of being. But she was powerful enough to be taken seriously, even by their standards. And Faust had taught her some exotic power and fighting techniques, that she believed, would have surprised even them.

But Faust himself. He was something else.

She remembered their first match against each other. Back then she already had eight wings, but still - she had been thrown around like a ragdoll. It was nearly like in those stupid Japanese Anime shows, where the `main character´ faces an opponent who is so far superior to him, that he defeats him by literally sitting on his ass and meditating or eating breakfast. That's exactly how it had been.

Well, maybe not exactly. But it was bad enough. She remembered how her jaw dropped as Faust, in his clone body, actually stopped one of her light-spears with two fingers.

By now, however, she was actually fighting somewhat evenly against him. But she remembered that he had said this body possessed less than the hundreds part of his true power. Raynare shuddered at the thought how large the gap between them still was.

Of all what happened, the fact that Azazel had sacrificed himself, along with the others, to stop Trihexa, had nearly shattered her. He had accepted her back as she returned, after the stunt she had pulled with Asia´s Sacred Gear, without question. He had trusted her.

And now he was gone. But Faust had hinted that there might be a way to bring him back, if she learned enough, if she grew powerful enough. She promised herself that she **would** be.

"Raynare." She suddenly heard a voice in her head that distracted her - Issei.

Faust had already pressed his advantage and landed a hit, that threw her down.

"Concentration," her `sensei´ said to her. "Listening to your instincts and feelings is right, but never at the cost of what is right in front of you. You need to find the right balance. What you just felt are the remains from your mutual connection. But your feelings are right. The time has come," Faust stated.

"You mean?"

"Yes, soon you will have your `beloved Issei´ back."

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Kuoh Academy - 1 day later  
_

This morning Rossweisse had just awoken from a dream. But it hadn´t been a normal dream. She knew that. What it had shown her...

She remembered Issei and his promise to protect her. But in this case. She knows how powerful he was and how far he was willing to go for his friends and the people he cared about.

But could even he protect her from the future?

Whatever. She knew she needed to talk with him... and that better be soon.

 **xxxxxxx**

Rias could no longer know what she should do. They had all just heard the story of the Fallen Angel Sona and the others had brought with them. A base of rogues, originally set up by Kokabiel and his ally Valper Galilei.

As expectable, Yuuto had of course been furious as he heard that someone was actually still continuing the experiments that had once ruined his life. Worse, as it seemed, the leader of the group had gone insane and was now killing humans just for the heck of it.

Yuuto - this was something else that she was not proud of. She knew she should tell him the full truth about her role in the events how he became her servant. But she couldn´t. Not right now.

Everyone with some common sense would realize that these lunatics needed to be taken out. If not to stop the senseless killings, then at least because of the risk to expose the supernatural to the humans.

But on the other side... she remembered her last conversation with `Lady Belial´, the day before.

 **xxx**

 _"Do you know what truly happened back then... during the Civil-War?" she had asked her at one point. "The stories say, as far I know, that I had tried to mediate between the two sides. Mediation? Yes, I think that would be a way to call it. I had `mediated´ to make sure the losses on both sides were as large as possible. You would be surprised how many of both factions had fallen because information had `mysteriously´ gotten into the hands of the enemy. Or how many people had just `suddenly disappeared´ back then. It were dangerous times, if you were a Devil."_

 _"So you were working for **them** , even back then," Rias stated._

 _"If you mean that I had already joined the noble Dark Order, then yes," she replied. "You know, there was a time where I hadn´t been so different from you. I was a spoiled and arrogant little Devil Princess who thought she was important just because of her birth name... until I found out what we truly were. `Pure Blooded Devils´? What a joke."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Get a grip on your history little girl," Lamia responded. "Who do we all acknowledge as our ancestor? Lilith - who is also said to be Adam´s wife, who made a pact with `The Devil´, until she herself was turned into a Demon._

 _Connect the dots, my dear, Lilith was human. One of the early humans, who made a pact with an older race of Demons - the true Demons - fucked many of them and bore their children. Your ancestor, the first Gremory, was actually one of her offspring, as I remember and continued what she started, seducing Humans and Demons, males and females alike, ultimately setting even more half-breed children into the world. And **that** was the way our `glorious´ race came into existence."_

 _"That - that is impossible," Rias stammered._

 _"Later Lilith allied herself with the fallen former Archangel Lucifer and his followers," Lamia continued, "who was barely recognizable as an Angel anymore, because of the Dark Forces he had dealt with and because his wings had been burned to shreds after his failed rebellion against God and his duel with Michael. They had children together as well, as you know - Rizevim being one of them. Oh yes, our `grandma´ really came around Rias._

 _Together her spawn - that means us - and Lucifer´s troops waged war against the true Demons, took control of the Underworld and supplanted the older race. And being the arrogant pricks, we quickly became, removed all records of our heritage and the old Demons and pretended we were the true Devils all along._

 _Pureblooded Devil, that is a contradiction in itself. We are nothing but a bastard race, born from Demons and through dark powers mutated humans, with even a few drops of the first breed of Fallen Angels."_

 _Rias could not quite believe what she just heard._

 _"But enough with this little history lesson," Lamia said. "There are more important things right now. For the beginning, there are a couple of certain artifacts that I want you to give to my peerage."_

 _"Artifacts?" Rias questioned confused._

 _"Just something that you and your servants have collected some time ago. Or instead of artifact, I should maybe better say scales, pieces of Dragon armor. You know what I am talking about, right? I want to know where you have taken them and I want you to hand them over to us."_

 _Rias froze. But moments later Lady Belial brought up something that unsettled her even more._

 _"And even more important," Lamia continued. "There is a little thing you must do for us. By my information, tomorrow - or maybe a day later - a certain Fallen Angel should arrive in your town. She will ask for your help. We want you to do everything to give her this help. Assemble a team and convince your partner Sona to send them on the mission. And one thing, make sure that Issei is part of this team."_

 _A trap, something inside Rias screamed - it had to be._

 **xxx**

Currently, both her and Sona´s peerages were assembled together, not at the school, but in this case at Issei´s home, together with some guests. The reason was mostly that here the risk was smaller to be interrupted by outsiders, since Issei´s parents were by now already informed about the supernatural

These guests were mostly representers of the 72 Pillars and of some other allied Factions. Her former fiance Riser and his sister Ravel - also, as Lady Belial would call it: `one of Issei´s concubines´ - were there to represent the Phenex Family, her cousin Sairaorg Bael...

... and probably most important, Diehauser Belial - the current head of the Belial Clan and with that, one of Lamia Belial´s relatives and her direct successor in this role. Something that might lead to a problem.

Her worry had been in vain of course. The first thing `Lady Belial´ had said to him, after a formal greeting, was:

"So you are the current head of our Clan. It is a pleasure to meet you, my descendant. Before you say anything - you don´t have to worry that I will try to reclaim the position from you. I have long given it up after all. And besides that, I am actually impressed by what you have achieved." She smiled at him. "So many families have sunk in power and prestige, but we are actually thriving. Now that I am back, I am actually looking out for our peerages working together with you in the future and help our family to achieve even more."

Diehauser actually looked a bit overwhelmed by the greeting. But at the same time relieved that he didn´t seem to have just met a rival. That, of course, didn´t mean that he just unquestioningly believed her words.

"My Lady," he greeted her.

"I have heard that you are Champion of the Rating Games," she mentioned. "Quite impressive. Maybe you could tell me a bit about it when you have time," she smiled at him.

"It will be a pleasure," Diehauser said politely.

This conniving flattering snake, Rias thought. Of course, she wouldn´t care about the position as family-head. She despised the 72 Pillars and the entire Devil race. She made that clear.

Also present were Akeno´s father Baraquiel from the Fallen Angels and Vali and his teammates Kuroka, Arthur Pendragon and his sister Le Fay.

"It is great to see you again Issei," she and Kuroka had greeted him both.

 **xxx**

They were technically holding two meetings at once here. At one side they were discussing Lady Belial´s return to Devil society... and the position she would be holding in it in the future.

On the other, they were discussing the group of rogue Fallen Angels they had been informed about yesterday... and about what to do about them.

"Rias," she heard Sona talking to her.

"What?" Rias asked, suddenly being ripped out of her thoughts.

"I asked you what you think we should do," she said, getting impatient.

"I - I don´t think we should do it," Rias stammered.

"What?"

"I don´t think we should send anyone."

"Not sending anyone? You have heard what is going on there," Sona asked incredulously. "How can you seriously say not to send anybody?"

"I -..." Rias saw Lamia looking at her from across the room. She could only hope that she had not just condemned her family. "I am sorry. I just meant that we should not simply trust this Fallen Angel and what she said. It could be a trap."

"Of course it could be. But we have to at least send people to investigate, to find out for sure and to stop it if people are actually being killed. Rias, what is going on with you in the last time? You barely seem like yourself," Sona stated.

"I - sorry, I have been under a lot of stress lately," she replied. That part was true. "W-when we are sending someone, it should be at least be some of our stronger fighters. Just in case something unexpected happens."

"I have known about Sartael. He is a more or less average sixed winged Fallen Angel. The rest of his subordinates should be weaker than him," Vali spoke up. "Hardly a challenge for most of us. For Issei and me it would be simply a waste of our time."

"We don´t know that for sure. Didn´t that Fallen Angel say that this group had connections to Khaos Brigade?" Rias responded, reminding them of this detail. "So there might be stronger opponents waiting than you think. Please consider coming as well Vali," she asked him.

Most people around realized Sona was right. It was not like Rias to act so insecure or to that easily ask for help... even more, when it was most likely completely unnecessary. She was definitely not well.

Rias for her part, realized one thing, she needed to tell Issei the truth. It couldn´t continue like this.

 **xxxxxxx**

It was on the same evening. Issei had gone to bed early. He couldn´t help it, his head hurt and he felt miserable.

He had actually sent Akeno and Irina away as they wanted to lay down with him as usual. Issei let himself fall into bed and drifted off into sleep. He thought that it would give him some relief - he was wrong.

 **xxx**

A few moments later he found himself inside the replica of a place he had never wanted to see again... the old church-building of Kuoh - the place where he had seen both Raynare and Asia die.

Before he saw him, he felt a presence close to him, a presence like he had never felt it before - or had he, he tried to remember - it was frightening.

Then, as he turned around, he saw the man, a few meters away from him, standing in the hall. He was clad in a dark coat and didn´t seem older than his mid-twenties at best. But the aura he was radiating told that he was all but normal.

"Ah, Issei Hyoudou, how nice to see you again," the stranger greeted him.

"Again? What do you mean? I have never seen you before," Issei exclaimed.

"Of course you don´t remember. You have some problems with your memories after all," the man said.

Issei knew instantly what he meant, the gap of two days, a couple of months ago.

"These two days," he whispered, understanding. "What are we doing here?" he asked angrily. "Why here?"

"Why here? That is a good question," the man replied. "The answer is quite simple. This is the place where you had first come to my attention... you and her both. And why we are here now in this moment? You could say that I have just hijacked one of your dreams."

"Who are you?" Issei asked now sternly.

The man smiled.

"I will introduce myself to you again. I go by many names, but the one I go mostly by in these days is Faust."

"Faust?" Issei questioned, being reminded of the legendary man who had made a contract with the Devil Mephisto.

"Not that Faust," he replied. "Unlike a certain member of the Hero Faction, I am in no way related to that man who made those deals. I have just chosen it as an alias, a symbol, an homage if you see it like that. I am a man who deals with Devils after all. But in opposite to the Faust of legend, I am actually the one who has the upper hand," he stated.

"But you are right, it is not the name I was born by, back when I was still mortal. Actually, you have been talking to two of my descendants just a few hours ago. Or at least descendants of the version of me from this dimension."

"What do you mean?" Issei asked confused.

"My first and most well known name on the planet Earth - Mordred Pendragon, former Prince of the first Kingdom of Britannia," he declared with a formal looking bow.

"I - I just don´t believe this," Issei replied.

"But I am not the only one who wanted to talk to you," Faust stated. "She had desperately wanted to see you again."

A new figure appeared close to them in the room... and Issei froze - No.

"Issei-kun," she said. He took one step backwards.

"You have questions about your memories," Faust stated.

"You know about **that**?" Issei exclaimed.

"I just decided for my own reason to repress certain parts of your memories for the time being," he said matter of factly.

"What?"

"Do you want them back?"

"Of course," he yelled.

"You should know, a few memories can often change your view on your entire world," Faust commented. "But as you wish."

He made a gesture and suddenly memories of this lost two days were shooting through Issei´s mind... all what he couldn´t remember before.

"Ray-Raynare," he stammered. He suddenly recalled everything. His head hurt even more for a short time, but that didn´t matter. "How - how could I have been so stupid?" he said.

"Believe me, I have asked that myself many times with you. But don´t worry, I love you anyway," she remarked.

"Of course you had to say something like this," he stated with a smile.

"Yes, I just couldn´t resist," she replied.

Then she threw her arms around him and draw him close to her body. "Issei-kun, I am so happy that you are finally back."

"Raynare."

"Issei, our last meeting, you said that you forgive me, right? I mean, are we good?" she asked him.

"We are," he answered after a moment. "But I will have to talk a few words with Rias about this," he said grimly.

"I can imagine," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied. Strange, a few minutes ago he couldn´t have imagined ever saying this words to her again. He wouldn´t even have imagined seeing her alive. A few memories... yeah, right, he thought.

"What a heartwarming reunion," Faust stated. "Especially since it has taken so long.

"That was **your** fault in the first place," Raynare growled.

"I am not denying this. I have just arranged this meeting between us for another reason," he replied.

"And what reason is that?" Issei questioned. He now remembered fully how dangerous this being in front of him truly was. For the moment he might not be acting aggressive. But Issei knew now that he could easily obliterate entire worlds many times over if he wanted.

"This reason is you Issei Hyoudou. Tell me, now that you remember everything again, what do you think about yourself?"

"I - I am not sure?" he admitted.

"How interesting. Did you know that Socrates once said, the only true wisdom is to know that you know nothing. So in a sense, you have already made the first step," Faust replied. "You said, you will have to talk with Rias Gremory, right?"

"Yes," Issei said tonelessly.

"Then, maybe it is a good time for you to get to know someone."

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Somewhere else - another universe... and another time_

Issei Hyoudou - another Issei Hyoudou - who was outside currently unconscious, ringing with his death, after being infected by Samael´s poison - was inside of his own mind, similar to his counterpart so often, talking with the being - the girl - who had accompanied him for so long - who he was seeing in his dreams.

For weeks now he had seen her standing right next to him every day, talking to him, following him, when nobody else could. Now, however, when he had nearly died, she had finally told him the truth. It wasn´t just an illusion when he had seen her... it had never been.

 _"... if there is someone near us at the time of our death, who has enough of a connection with us... well, there is a little trick we can pull to live on."_ she had said to him. _"... a part of my soul had been inside of you the whole time."_

She was actually protecting him, using the power she still possessed in her bodiless form to help him survive the poison.

But that was not everything. There was also what she was telling him right now.

"Despite it all, though, you managed to achieve what you wanted to, back then, but couldn´t pull off, even if you tried your hardest."

"What is that?" Asked Issei, as Raynare closed the distance between them again.

"You made me fall in love with you," she whispered, before pressing her lips against Issei´s.

While all that happened, his friends, that meant the Angels Michael, Gabriel, Irina, Xenovia, and Murayama, were retrieving his body and transported it to Heaven, saving him. In opposite to his counterpart from the other world, he would, however, as it looked, survive the poisoning without needing to be resurrected... partly ironically thanks to Raynare.

In this moment this version Issei and, with him connected, Raynare suddenly both felt that something - an outside force touching their Spirits. Of course, they were not really fully aware what it was. Then they have suddenly pulled away from their own reality.

All that, while Issei´s physical form was still being unconscious.

 **xxx**

 _P.o.v alternate Issei_

One moment later, they found themselves somewhere else. Just like his counterpart a few minutes `earlier´ - even when concepts like time and space played a little role for them right now - he felt a little sting as he saw where they were.

It was the Abandoned Church that Raynare´s Fallen Angel group had used as their base, the one where they had been fighting - the one where he had seen her and Asia die. In opposite to the other Issei, he reacted far less to this place, since in opposite to his - at that moment amnesic - counterpart, he had already spent the last month regularly talking to Raynare... in one form or the other.

Then they noticed that they were not alone. As they took a look at the figures at the other side of the room, they came face to face with... themselves.

Beside their doubles, though, was a man neither of them had seen before. They both felt, however, that he was radiating a dark and incredibly strong power, that was just terrifying. One detail that unsettled Issei, in particular, was that he couldn´t even really sense just **how** powerful this man really was. It was as if he was intentionally obscuring his strength.

"What is going on now?" he questioned. "Is this **your** doing?" he asked Raynare.

"Not this time Issei-kun," she replied.

"Issei Hyoudou," they heard the man say, "meet Issei Hyoudou."

"This-this has to be a dream," Issei murmured.

"It is Issei Hyoudou," the stranger said, "but a dream of my creation. I have brought you here and arranged this little meeting."

 **xxx**

 _Normal Issei´s p.o.v_

Issei and Raynare had watched incredulously how Faust had just conjured two doubles of them.

"What have you done?" Issei asked him.

"You `remember´," he left a pronoun on the word, "how I once revealed to Raynare that your universe is only one of many? There are countless other realities besides your own. Some are completely different - Some are so similar that even the same people exist. This here is one example."

"Are they real or just an illusion?" Issei asked.

"They are just as real as you and your girlfriend here," Faust replied.

"Okay, that is enough," the other `Issei´ growled. He and his version of Raynare had, quite incredulous, been listening to the explanation the man had just given - other universes, alternate counterparts?... yes clear, on top of everything else he already had to deal with.

"You." He pointed at Faust. "What the hell is going on here? You said you are responsible for this? You brought us here? I was nearly dying from Samael´s poison. And then I have just found out that Raynare here wasn´t truly dead after all and that I had a part of her with me the entire time... And now you come and pull this. As if I hadn´t already enough going on inside my head," he exclaimed angrily.

"You have to excuse your counterpart Issei-kun," Faust said. "You heard it, he is currently infected with Samael´s poison in his world, like you were a few months ago and was close to death as I took the opportunity to bring him here. So he is currently under a lot of stress."

"Fuck you," the alternate Issei yelled.

"Now, we both know you don´t go in that direction," Faust replied sarcastically. "And besides that, there are already two girls here we both know you have a great fondness of. Even if your feelings are often a bit extreme in their case."

"Interesting," the alternate Raynare said, "even this guy seemed to realize your true feelings for me. Only you just don´t want to admit it."

"I -..." Issei´s alternate self wanted to say something, but he seemed even more distressed after the last comments, especially him bringing up his feelings for Raynare - which he, he admitted silently, wasn´t even sure himself about right now. "Stop it."

"Faust," Issei himself spoke, "he has a point. **Why** did you bring them here?"

"You are right. We shouldn't let ourselves get distracted. And we should give your doubles a few moments to come to terms with everything. They seem a little bit overwhelmed. You see Issei, you and your other self here have been living quite similar lives, nearly identical ones actually - up to a point. You even have both using Raynare the same technique and ending up as your personal phantom inside your mind.

Well, you said you wanted to talk with Rias - about lying to you the entire time, right?"

"And? What does it have to do with them?" Issei asked, looking at the two counterparts.

"You see, the point where your lives truly started to drift apart is a very special one. This you here Issei, had left Rias after your fallout during the Rating Game against Sairaorg, when you - how did you call it again? - Oh yes, failed to confess your feelings to her. Of course, others would probably more likely call it: `Crawling before the creature who had helped to get you killed and enslaved you.´"

This last comment caused an angry growl from both Issei´s... and a barely suppressed smirk from both Raynare´s.

"So I decided - for your sake - to give you a great and very unique opportunity. The chance to discuss this matter with yourself, to see `each other´s´ view on things," Faust stated.

"Bullshit," Issei replied. "This is just another one of your mind-games."

"Is it?" he questioned.

* * *

 **The last part of this chapter is of course, as most of you have probably realized, a crossover with the story `A Man´s Heart´, made with permission from Kyuubi Gohan. It would play, from A.M.H Issei´s P.o.V, just as his conversation with Raynare ended and right before Michael, Irina, Xenovia and Murayama are transporting Issei´s body to Heaven.  
**

 **xxx**

 **The fleeing Fallen Angel from the last chapter is here revealed to be the GoD´s world version of my OC Gaeriel. This version is however not a member of te Guardians and will turn out to be a quite different character.**

 **xxx**

 **The conversation between Rias and Lamia Belial here pretty much reveals who the character called Pazuzu - introduced in Guardian chapter 20 - and his kind are.**

 **P.S. I have made a few small changes in chapter 3, to make the conversations more clear at a few points.**


	11. Chapter 11: Nature of Good and Evil

**The versions of Issei and Raynare from the story `A Man´s Heart´ who appears in the first half of this chapter will mostly be addressed as `Issei´ and `Raynare´.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11  
**

 _The Human World... a suburb area of New York City, in the USA_

A man named Stan Blanks was just heading to his working place, like every morning - a small office in the local filial of a larger company.

It was a place that he secretly loathed, all of it - the boring and meaningless tasks that were always given to him, the small room where he was working... and most of all, his colleagues, who never respected him. Mike, who was always given the more promising assignments and so, of course, was promoted before him. Their Boss, who gave Mike the better jobs and had put him on the sidelines. Not that the man would ever admit that. Karen, the assistant of the Boss, who always treated him like he was beneath her and barely talked to him, unless it was to give him another useless duty. All the others, who he knew were secretly thinking he was an idiot and probably made jokes about him when he wasn´t around.

Of course, he never mentioned his hatred openly. He wasn´t stupid after all, no matter what they thought. For all of them, he was just their harmless - not very remarkable or very bright - colleague Stan. But all that would change today. Today was his great day. Today he would get his revenge.

It was only one day ago that his life changed... one day that the voice had spoken to him for the first time - that he had gained power, a sort of power that these fools could not even comprehend. It had told him things beyond imagination, offered him a new life.

Ahriman... he remembered the name the voice had called itself... Ahriman, Ahriman, the word was still repeating in his mind sometimes. But first, he would crush the pathetic remains of his old existence.

He just entered the office. The others were barely paying any attention to him, as usual. That would change very soon. After a few moments, he saw his Boss, who was walking in his direction as he noticed him. He wasn´t looking happy. No wonder, Stan knew he was more than a half hour too late for his shift. Not that it played any role.

As the man was just about to say something to chastise him, Stan draws the gun he was carrying from his coat and fired two bullets into his chest. They all were staring at him in complete unbelieving shock, not able to say anything. Then he turned around and fired three more shots into Karen. His gaze turned the now two dead bodies on the ground - a smile formed on his face.

The rest of his colleagues now finally reacted and two men tried to tackle him. But then he just looked at them and suddenly - without any warning - an invisible force grabbed both of them and threw them away from him with enough force to smash them against the walls. He heard how their bones cracked.

This was the power the voice had given to him, he thought. His eyes now fell on Mike. He used his new powers to lift him up by the throat and squeezed. He watched with a deep and grim satisfaction as he struggled and the life slowly left his face... until his neck broke.

Now he would wait here for the police. He knew, for a normal man, it would probably better to get away from here. But he was no longer normal. They would all see his power.

He was laughing loud as he waited for them to arrive. He remembered what the voice had told him. Soon, very soon, everything would change.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Alternate Issei´s p.o.v_

"Who are you?" `Issei´, the alternate version of the one of this world, asked once again.

"Who I am? It is quite ironic, your other self had asked me the same question just a few minutes ago," the stranger replied.

"And like I told him, I am known under many identities. But what should be important to you is... I am a trans-dimensional being. I have been watching you - Issei Hyoudou - for some time now. Or better said, I have been watching dozens of versions of you over the realities."

On the outside, this `man´, who claimed to be the one who had brought them here, looked like a dark haired young man, wearing a black coat, and simple street clothes underneath. But the terrifying dark aura surrounding him and the incredible menacing power that was radiating from him, told Issei that he was anything but that.

This was clearly some sort of `higher being´. Besides that, Ophis alone should teach him not to go up against beings based on their outside appearance when judging powerful creatures.

 **xxx**

They were standing in an exact picture of the Old Church Building where he and Raynare had their last fight.

But of course, nothing of it was real - or at least not material. It was all only a manifestation inside their minds, Issei knew. But on the other side... **so was** Raynare... and she had turned out to be very real in the end.

But that was not everything. There were two other individuals, along with the stranger. One of them, as `Issei´s´ senses told him, seemed to be some sort of hybrid between a Devil and a Dragon. The other was a Fallen Angel. These two, standing in front of them, were... **themselves** \- two identical copies of him and Raynare.

According to the dark being who had claimed to have brought them here, however, they were not simply parts of this dream - hallucinations or manifestations. No, they were actually alternate versions of them, from another reality - one where his decision to leave Rias and her peerage and all that followed out of it... never happened.

Of course, there were a few differences. For once, this Issei here had clearly not been reincarnated into an Angel like him. Instead, he still seemed to be a Devil, but had taken more characteristics of a Dragon. This shouldn´t really surprise him, since becoming an Angel had been a direct result of him leaving Rias peerage and ejecting his Evil Pieces.

Of course, he had also no idea if he could even believe a word of what this being was saying.

"Raynare," he said to the Fallen Angel right beside him, "those two? Are they real? You have more experience with something like this than me," he admitted. Of course - she had existed for months as a phantom inside his mind, without him even realizing.

`Great,´ another part of him thought, `now he was already asking his ex-girlfriend and killer for advice, who he had only minutes ago found out, was still alive.´ But ironically, he realized, Raynare - this Raynare - was right now probably the person in the room he trusted most.

 _`You made me fall in love with you.´_ the words of her love confession shot trough his head.

"I - Yes, I think they are," she said. She seemed to be quite as shocked as himself. "She," the Fallen Angel pointed at her other self - who actually smiled in return. "I sense the presence of my own soul in her - or at least one practically identical to mine. Not just an apparition of me, like the one you have seen in the real world. And she seemed to be connected to your double in the same way as I am to you."

Issei nodded. But he certainly wouldn´t trust her blindly, he decided.

`Draig, are you here?´ he asked mentally.

 **[Yes... I am,]** the Dragon replied after a short moment. **[But my connection to you is only weak at the moment. I am not sure how much of my power you could use if things started to go down.]**

`I understand,´ `Issei´ responded. `Ddraig, tell me, do you think Raynare is right about them?´

 **[I think so Partner. I too can feel my presence in the other Issei over there.]**

"I see you are all getting used to the idea," the Dark Man declared now. "About the question of my identity. I am what most call an Agent of Darkness. But in a sense, I can also be called a Cosmic Enforcer of development - or an engineer. I support growth and development by encouraging the parts of the universe that show potential and remove the ones that are holding it back. Or you could say, I am the Walking Death - a pan-universal executioner. Like a gardener who cuts off weak limbs from his plants," he explained. "In some sense, you could say, I am the Dark Man... one of them at least."

Something about this `explanation´ sends chills down all of their bodies.

"Right now I am interested in you Issei-Hyoudou, your motives, the way you think. In particular in this moment, your views on the concepts of Good and Evil - on right and wrong... and on yourself," he stated.

"Allow me to show you something," he addressed Issei´s and Raynare´s alternate counterparts.

 **xxx**

Moments later `Issei´ felt how his mind was filled with memories, about the scene that happened a minute before they had arrived here. One look at `Raynare´s´ face, showed that it was obviously the same for her. They saw how the others were brought here by `him´. How he had introduced himself to them.

What unnerved him a bit was a part where the other Issei and Raynare, without any hesitation, declared their love for each other.

But that was not all they saw.

 **xxx**

 _Normal Issei´s p.o.v_

"I - I don´t believe it," `Issei´ murmured.

"Now, that you both are here - don´t you want to use this chance to get to know `yourself´ better?" the Dark Man asked them. "Especially concerning a certain girl named Rias," he said. "As I have seen, you have problems with her again."

Both Issei´s frowned at that statement.

"Don´t even come to me like that," Issei hissed. "It would not surprise me if it was you who had caused her to lie to me this time. All this here is only another attempt to manipulate all of us for whatever insane plan you have." Now that he had his memories back, he knew enough about Faust - or Mordred - or whoever he was, to realize that.

"I don´t even deny that," he responded. "But I just prepared the circumstances. I didn´t force Rias to do anything. Just like I won´t force you. It was her own free decision to lie to you at that day and keep the truth from you... and at every other day, both before and afterward.

I am sure your counterpart would agree with me," he said, giving a look at `Issei´, who didn´t say anything in return.

"You're an Angel?" Issei asked his double in surprise, as he sensed his energy.

 **xxx**

 _Alternate Issei´s p.o.v_

"I am sure your counterpart would agree with me." `Issei´ heard that statement.

"You're an Angel?" his double was asking him, sounding surprised.

"Yes, I was reincarnated by Gabriel, after ejecting my Evil Pieces," he explained.

He didn´t regret his decision to leave Rias - certainly not. But at the same time, he didn´t like the things what this exchange between this being and his other self - he was slowly starting to accept him as such - was implying. He knew what this creature was doing with his double, manipulating him, pulling him into whatever direction he wanted, he knew that all too well. Only in his case, it had normally been girls doing that.

"So you have left Rias over what had happened at the Rating Games?" his double asked him. "Why?"

As if the answer wasn´t obvious? `Issei´ thought.

"Why haven´t you done the same?" he replied instead harshly. "You know how she and the others have treated me?" It was suddenly all breaking out of him again. "Do you know how I felt when my supposed best friends suddenly turned on me and treated me like trash? It didn´t matter what I had to go through. It didn´t matter what I had done for them all. Nobody cared how I felt. All that mattered to them was that the spoiled bitch didn´t get what she wanted," he said bitterly.

"Was it not the same for you?" he asked.

He saw how his double actually grimaced at the memory.

"... It was," Issei admitted. "I... - I did confess to Rias in the end... a short time later. I thought, if I just overcame my fear...then..."

"Then what?" `Issei´ explained. "Then everything would suddenly be alright?" he growled. "You know, I once thought just like you - that I just needed to let Rias drag me around and everything would be good. It had taken what had happened back then, for me to wake up. You know, I was actually willing to kill myself then, as everyone was suddenly against me."

"The truth is Issei-kun had convinced himself that, if he could just rid himself of his fears of girls and of showing his feelings, it would solve all his problems," the double of Raynare stated, with more than a hint of disgust. "He would be with Rias, keep the others as his mistresses and spawn many little Devil-babies with them. He simply refused to see that I wasn´t the real problem back then. It was the fact that all his so called friends had turned on him so easily. Only when I directly confronted him about it a short time later, he finally saw reason."

As uneasy as `Issei´ felt at completely agreeing with this or any version of Raynare, she had hit the nail on the head.

"I did love Rias. Believe me, I did," he said. "For months I did everything for her. But Rias only ever thought about herself. Let us not forget that some of them were just sitting around, doing **nothing** , when they **knew** Raynare was going to kill me, because **Rias** wanted it in that way."

"What actually helped to cause a lot of your problems in the first place," `Raynare´ - his own this time - remarked. "Really, first they intentionally let you die by my hand... and then, after basically `helping´ me to kill you, and then bring you back, they crack down on you for not being able to confess your `love´ for the same woman who told them to do it in the first place? Even myself am shocked at this level of hypocrisy."

"She had a point," the other Raynare added. "The sad truth is... Issei-kun - and Issei-kun," she looked first at his double, then at him, "I would have never done anything to you, I would not have been able to, if Rias hadn´t **let** me.

Do you think I would have killed you if I knew a Devil had her eyes on you? Do you think I would have risked a direct conflict with the Gremory Clan and maybe a war? And do you think I would have done it if I knew said Devil was looking over my shoulder, waiting for a chance to resurrect you? I only killed you in the first place because I had been told that your Sacred Gear was a potential threat. Do you think I wanted to deliver you to the Devils? I can be a ruthless bitch, but I am not a complete idiot. I would have never thought about killing you under this circumstances, beloved."

`Issei´ clenched his teeth. He had to admit she wasn´t wrong. If Rias had only said - done - anything instead of being a selfish... well, Devil. Maybe everything could have been avoided. Still... "Would you two just leave it?" he said to them. "As if one of you was not already bad enough." But the two Raynares only smirked at him in return.

"Believe me, I know how Rias can be," the other Issei said to him now, "I know it all too well. In fact, I know I have been deceiving myself about Rias for months. But I loved her and..."

"So you forgave her about everything. You came back to her... and now she has betrayed you again. Isn´t that what you have just been talking about?" `Issei´ questioned.

In a sense, it was near as if he was talking to himself - for both of them. He could certainly remember a few mental conversations, he had in his head, that sounded quite similar.

"You don´t know the circumstances," Issei replied. "The things are... complicated," he said with a side-glance at the Dark Man, that `Issei´ understood. "I am not sure if I will ever be able to trust her again. Or if I will be able to forgive her this time. But, after all, what I have seen of her, I have no doubt that in her own way, Rias actually loves me back. Even if she has sometimes a really bad way of showing it."

"Well. If that is true, then `my´ Rias certainly had a **very** bad way of showing it," `Issei´ responded. "First she intentionally let `Yuuma-chan´ here kill me, then she turns me into a Devil when I am out, without ever asking me. She just let me die by the hands of my girlfriend and never gave a thought about what that would do to me. She just threw me into the Supernatural World with barely any advice or instructions. She and her brother used me in every way to get her out of her engagement with Raiser. I risked my life for her again and again and nearly died a few times. I even took care of the personal problems of the members of **her** peerage. And what did I ever get in return?" he asked.

"There were times when she showed that she cared," Issei claimed in return. "What of the time when she kept Raiser from killing me? Or when she put herself at risk to bring me Thor´s hammer in the fight against Loki? Did these things not happen in your world?"

`Issei´ shook his head.

"Both times she was only looking out for her own interests," he denied. "If Raiser had killed me, who do you think would have broken her out of her engagement?" he questioned. "She, by all rights, had already lost the Rating Game at that point. By saving me she had also made sure that I would still be around later, so that I could challenge Raiser again. Do you think she hadn´t at least suspected that Sirzechs would try something? And against Loki. Do you really think he would have just let her and the others go if I had died? If I hadn´t gotten the hammer, **all** of us would have died," he reminded him. "So you can hardly bring that as evidence of her being selfless - when ultimately, she was saving her own neck," he said.

"If she truly loved me, like you claim, why had she never said anything herself? She was not the one who had to deal with a fucking psycho-trauma. So why did she never thought about confessing to me? Instead, she just acted as if it was all on me... and then lashed out at me when I couldn´t..." He said nothing for a few moments, a painful expression on his face. "Yes, I did love her. But not anymore."

"But you still love Raynare?" Issei asked him.

"I-..." His face fell now. "I don´t know," he admitted quietly. "I just don´t know."

Yes, that was the question, wasn´t it? he thought. How did he feel about Raynare? If there was a good thing about his relationship - or lack of - to Rias, then it was the fact that with her he was at least sure about it.

"You know." he turned to the two Raynare´s. It was also an attempt to change the topic. "This doesn´t just absolve you of everything," he told both of them. "Yes, Rias had taken advantage of the situation, but you had still made the decision to kill me."

"I never claimed that it did," the other Raynare responded. "I never denied my sins - unlike all your other girls. You know it is true. This made it so easy to concentrate all your anger on me, so that you didn´t have to deal with all the things all the others were doing, right Issei-kun? Murdering me when I was down and could no longer defend myself was okay. Massacring my team down to the last man was okay - even if you had never guaranteed that it wouldn´t spark a new war. Needlessly placing the entire town at risk against Kokabiel was okay. How about your two Exorcist friends, who were trying to gut Asia right after meeting her and were willing to kill you. Where is your outrage about that, Issei-kun?"

"Yes and what about Vali, Kuroka and the Pendragon siblings," his own `Raynare´ fell in, "and what they had done as part of the Khaos Brigade? Not to mention that Vali had been planning to fight and eventually kill you for sport. Ophis, who had founded the cursed organization in the first place, just because she wanted to kill one being? You were even willing to let this psycho stalker Diodora off with a warning - a warning. If that bastard Shalba had not taken care of him, he would have probably been right back to kidnapping, mentally breaking and raping, even more, girls. And finally your friend Ddraig, who used to rampage and cause destruction everywhere, along with Albion, before they were sealed into the Sacred Gears."

"After all the atrocities and insane decisions that you had forgiven or downright ignored, you still feel the luxury to hold a grudge against me? Don´t you think it would only be right for you to forgive me and my, well `sister´ here as well?" the other Raynare asked again.

"That is enough," the other Issei suddenly spoke up. "I ask you again... what exactly do you want?" he asked, addressing the being who had brought them here.

 **xxx**

 _Normal Issei´s p.o.v_

"I ask you again... what exactly do you want?" he asked the being who, in a sense of irony, was calling himself Faust.

He had been playing along for the time being. No, it was more than that. He was actually curious about his other self and wanted to get to know more about him. But it seemed their talk had so far actually helped neither of them and only made him more insecure.

"As I said, I have been watching you and I have to agree with Raynare in one thing, your idea of `Good and Evil´... is deeply flawed. Like so many other people, you were never able to see beyond yourself - your own petty views and self-interests. You know what I am talking about do you?

For long you have claimed that Raynare was `evil´, not because of **what** she had done or even her motives - which were actually better than that of many others. After all, she did have a reason to think your Sacred Gear might be a threat... and having the Twilight Healing would have indeed helped her race. But you couldn´t get over it, simply because she had hurt **you**. While at the same time you gave people a pass who were far worse than her," he stated. "You ignored casual murder, slavery, manipulation of others, even endangering the peace and the safety of your whole world... as long as you and your `friends´ were not the ones hurt by it."

"Do you think I am not aware of that," Issei responded. "Raynare had spent more than enough time to rub my failures in my face. You don´t need to bring it all up again."

"Then you should learn from your mistakes," Faust replied. "But let me give you another example," he said.

 **xxxxxxx**

Suddenly the room around them began to change and they were no longer standing in the Old Church, but somewhere else.

They were standing now just outside the borders of a small town somewhere, they saw, as they looked around. It was evening and the sun was just starting to set.

They however also saw something else. A small girl was running in a direction leading out of the settlement. The fear and panic on her face were clearly to see. As he looked at her, he realized one thing, the girl wasn´t human. She was a Fallen Angel - most likely a hybrid. Issei was instantly reminded of Akeno. Seconds later it became clear what the girl was scared off. A group of people appeared. Some of them were carrying knives, axes, even guns. All of that just for going after a little girl?

The child continued to run. But then she realized that there were people in front of her as well. She had no way to escape now.

"What you see right now is actually happening somewhere in your world, thousands of miles away from your home," Faust - the Dark Man - explained.

A few moments later the girl was standing terrified with her back to a wall, the angry mob in front of her, who were screaming and shouting at her. They were shouting obscenities, calling her a half-breed and a monster, shouting that they were going to kill her and rid the world of an abomination.

The girl was crying and begging them to let her go - not to hurt her - but the people only answered with even more insults and threats.

Under the mob were even a few other children, Issei realized with morbid horror, two boys, and a girl, who were using the chance to throw rocks at the small Nephilim girl.

Both Raynares were looking at the scene in pure open anger. Both Issei´s had to ask themselves at this moment how much it was the life she had left, that caused her to become how she was.

"Evil has many faces and facets Issei... just like this often nebulous concept usually called Good," Faust said. "The main problem is that this world usually wants to tell you that one side is generally better than the other. What you see here is one of the most basic and to be honest, most pathetic, forms Evil can take. A group of people rotting themselves together, thinking themselves strong because they are many and targeting a being who is different from them. It is a form only practiced by cowards and weaklings. But still, an interesting case to study, don´t you think?"

"This is not a freaking `case study´. This girl is being murdered while we are watching," `Issei´ said angrily.

"Stop this," Issei told him as well.

"Do you really want this?" Faust questioned. "You by yourself are not able to interfere. It is simply too far away for your powers. But not for mine. I will make you an offer. In this single case, I will leave the decision to you. For this moment, my powers are yours to command. You want me to save this girl?"

"Yes."

"Don´t be so hasty my friend. First, listen to the conditions. For this one instance, I will do exactly what you say and how you do to say it. Do you want me to interfere and stop these people from attacking her? Is it that what you want?"

"Yes damn it," Issei replied. He just saw how another rock was being thrown at the girl, that barely missed her face and hitting her shoulder.

"Is there anything else you want?" Faust asked him.

"No, just do it," Issei exclaimed.

"Issei, wait..." Raynare called out. Something just came to her mind. But it was already too late.

 **xxx**

In this moment, suddenly a change came over the little girl. Her black wings appeared on her back, that she was spreading wide. Her eyes, however, were now glowing in a deep crimson red, as a power radiated from her, that she child wasn´t supposed to possess. Issei and the others realized, this wasn´t the little girl, this was Faust, channeling his powers through her body.

Dozens of light-spears suddenly appeared everywhere around the mob, growing out of the ground, in the air, piercing through their flesh, cutting them apart, skewering their bodies. Seconds later it was over.

The foreign presence left the little girl, leaving her to look in fear, shock, and bewilderment at what just happened.

 **xxx**

Issei was staring in horror at what Faust had just done - at his own command. Before they were lying the cut-up and mutilated forms of over 20 people. The entire place was splattered with blood. He was looking at the body of one of the children under the mob.

"Congratulations Issei-kun, you have just discovered a greater form of evil. One that exists to free the world of unworthy existences," Faust announced, smiling at him.

"What have you done?" Issei was shouting at him in return.

"Only what you wanted," he replied.

"This wasn´t what I meant," he called out. "I only wanted you to save her, not to kill everybody."

"You asked me to save her and I just did. You never specified that you wanted those people to live," he reminded him.

Issei wasn´t able to say anything. He felt cold like ice. He could only stare at the massacre he had just unwittingly caused.

"What are you saying? You have tricked him," Raynare yelled angrily at him. She had formed a light-spear in her hand.

"Maybe I did," he replied. "But I didn´t force him to do anything. I even warned him not to say anything without thinking first. You even tried to warn him as well. It is not my fault that Issei never thought about anything beyond of what he wanted. But it is refreshing to see that you have actually come to admit that you care for your boyfriend instead of attacking him. Do you want to fight me? You know, you are far from ready for that." Raynare stepped back. She knew he was right at this point.

"Why are you even sad Issei? Don´t you think that these people deserved to die?" Faust asked him.

"They were just normal people. They..."

"They were murderers," Faust corrected. "They made the decision to murder a defenseless small girl just because of her race. What is the difference between them and all the members of Khaos Brigade, the Stray Priests or the Stray Devils you and your friends have already killed? In some sense, they were even more vile than them. They were not even willing to admit what they were. If that would have been over, they would have just returned to their daily lives and continued as if nothing had happened, thinking they did not even do something wrong when they slaughtered this child.

This is not the first time you had decided who has the right to live and who dies. Or is it just the fact that this time you can not simply deny or run away from it? It is harder than the people you have killed are not looking like monsters or wearing dark robes, isn´t it?"

Issei didn´t answer. What the Hell was he supposed to say to that?

The other Issei was looking equally horrified at the dead bodies and listened, unsettled to the following exchange. What his counterpart had just been tricked into. Even `Raynare´ next to him seemed to be unsettled by this.

"Don´t listen to him," `Issei´ told him. "He..." But he quickly realized that his counterpart did not longer here him.

"I fear your role in our little game is over my friend," the Dark Man addressed him. "The rest is between me and your other self," he said to him.

"Even if I am only telling the truth," Faust then replied to Issei. "Why deny it? You are already a killer Issei Hyoudou. As much as you **want** to deny it. Stray Priests, Stray Devils, soldiers, even **nearly** your beloved Raynare... they all lost their lives through you and your friends. You never asked if their death was necessary. You never **cared** if it was. You went along with it, simply because someone told you killing them was right and you were offered a harem in return.

You have already left the ususal ideas of `right´and `wrong´ behind you a long time ago. Why not embrace what you are? Kill to protect the ones precious to you -whoever they are. Kill to bring `justice´ to the world - whatever you understand under the word. I am sure you will find others who deserve to die." He let the words hanging in the air. "That is the reason I have brought you here Issei Hyoudou, to confront you with yourself," he said.

"But for now, I believe you all should return to where you came from. And you two," he addressed the two alternate counterparts he had summoned earlier, "always remember what you have seen here." He, of course, realized the irony of his words.

With the stress that was already on both their minds, there was a good chance that they both would recall the events here only as a distant dream - what technically it was. If their conscious minds would remember it at all. Still, the experience would be part of them from now on and influence their lives, if they were fully aware of it or not.

They all saw how the space around them seemed to distort and slowly vanish. In truth, of course, they knew it were their own spirits that were being transported away, back into their own bodies.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Kuoh Academy, Student Council room_

Sona Sitri was at this moment, along with her Queen Tsubaki and Rias Queen Akeno, discussing events of the last few days. With whatever was currently going on with Rias, she had to do practically the entire work by herself. Not that was new. It had always been Sona who was the organizer in Kuoh, while Rias was more the represented and `Face´ of the town.

Right now, however, something seemed to have nearly completely thrown her off her tracks. Rias seemed like an emotional mess and practically incapable of making decisions. But she still refused to tell them what was going on. A part of Sona truly wanted to strangle her old friend, another was just worried.

And so they were sitting here, deep at night and reviewing the events of the last few days. First was, of course, their planned attack of the renegade group of Fallen Angels, that they were preparing together with members of the Grigori. But if they were honest, this was not the most serious issue they were dealing with right now.

It was only a half hour ago, that they had gotten a disturbing information... and over the human news channels no less. There had been an amok run in a small town close to New York City. A so far completely unremarkable-seeming office worker named Stan Blanks had murdered six people. Akeno had barely been able to suppress a grin, as she heard the name.

Of course, that alone was bad, but nothing really unusual. Had it not been for one small detail. The perpetrator had clearly shown supernatural powers.

"And there is no doubt?" Akeno asked them.

"No." Sona answered. A few members of her peerage were the ones who had seen it on TV first and had then informed the others. "According to the news, over a dozen witnesses had seen how this man had levitated objects and even people alone with his mind, half of them were cops. First, he murdered four of his co-workers, then he actually **waited** for the police, fought them off and killed two cops doing it and then just walked off and disappeared.

You both know what this means. Not only are these incidents an even greater threat to expose the Supernatural than even this rogue group, it also leads to the question how normal humans suddenly gain powers like this."

"You think there is an outside force involved," Tsubaki stated.

"Of course. Had it just been this one event, I might have taken it as a coincidence, maybe a overseen Sacred Gear. But there is also this Cult leader, Irina and Xenovia had told us about... and there had been at least two other incidents that were suspicious, in Japan alone. That means, even more, might be following."

"As disturbing as this is, it is not our only problem," Akeno told them. "We just got a message from Yakashima. The local governor and her entire peerage there had been slaughtered. Their bodies had been mutilated and as it looks she herself had been raped before her death."

"We have contacted the Church," Tsubaki pointed out, "and... they are not completely sure, but their prime suspect for the culprit is a certain Stray Exorcist. His name is Angelo... Strada," she said with a short hesitation.

"As in...?" Akeno asked surprised.

"Yes, by what they said, he is a great nephew of Vasco Strada," Tsubaki explained. "But I can´t imagine that he is very close to his relative. But that is not everything. By the information they gave us, he was trained by nobody else than Freed Selzen."

This part caught both of their interest.

"They let **this** maniac train, someone? What exactly were they thinking?" Akeno questioned.

"That was back when Selzen was still a member of the Church. He had been one of their most talented Exorcists as you know and that was before his sadism and insanity became obvious," Sona´s Queen stated. "But in retrospect, of course, it might have been a terrible mistake. Later it seems, he seemed to follow the footsteps of his former trainer. Like Selzen, he started to hunt and kill Devils for sport, often in a sadistic way, torture them."

"The pupil living up to his teacher," Akeno remarked.

"Yes," Sona replied. "Then, a bit over one year ago, he went rogue himself. The way the Yakashima peerage was dispatched completely matched his usual behavior pattern and he is one of the few Stray Priests with the skill to have done this."

"So basically this guy has turned into Freed Selzen junior?" Akeno commented, "just what we needed."

"Whatever, this detail matters very little right now," Sona responded. "The point is we need to get some ideas what to do about that. You can bet that the representatives of the other Houses and the Fallen Angels have been discussing exactly the same thing. And if we don´t want them to think that without Sirzechs and my sister, we are only a few jumped-up little girls, we should at least offer **something** to help to come to a solution. And since Rias is too busy swallowing on her own problems, the said - a bit sharper than intended - it is all on us."

They knew the Three Factions would need to deal with both, the group of rogue Fallen Angels and these humans who suddenly developed supernatural powers. A single Stray Exorcist, no matter how dangerous, was actually their least serious problem.

If they wouldn´t find any ideas how to deal with them, someone else would for sure. It was however on them to prove that the heiresses of Sitri and Gremory were not useless... like some would probably believe now after the loss of their elder siblings.

 **xxxxxxx**

At the same time, back in his room at his home, Issei Hyoudou awoke... bathed in sweat.

He... he remembered... all of it. Raynare, she was alive, the entire time... and he remembered... Rias. She had lied to him again. Right after she had promised that she wouldn´t do it. He would have some serious talk with her, he told himself... right now.

But before he left, he heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" he said.

"Issei-kun, can I come in?" he heard a voice, it was Rossweisse.

"Of course," he replied.

She opened the door and came in.

At first, Issei wanted to ask her, what she wanted at this time, but then he saw the obviously distraught look on her face.

"Rossweisse, is everything okay?" he asked her.

"Issei, you... you told me once that you would protect me, right?" she said. "From anything?"

"Yes of course," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Issei, I just had a dream."

"You are not the only one," he commented. "I had one that... let us say, it reminded me of things I don´t like to think about."

"It is just the same with me," she stated. "Issei, I - I am sorry." She leaned suddenly forward and kissed him.

"Ross... what? What brings this on?" he asked, after he... a bit reluctantly... separated himself from her.

"As you said you protect me, do you still mean it? From everything?" she wanted to know.

"Of course I will. Tell me, why do you even ask that?"

"Issei, the dream that I had, it wasn´t a normal dream. It showed me my own death. You should know, we Valkyries, one of our most important duties in old times was to collect fallen warriors from the battlefields and bring them to Valhalla for Odin. For this, we possessed some sort of sixth sense. They often had premonitions, when and where a warrior died. Sometimes that also included themselves," she explained.

"In the presence, these senses have dulled down much, since barely anybody believed in the Norse Gods anymore and they were mostly following their own business. But they are still there, somewhere in the back of our minds... and..."

"And you think you have done that, foreseen your own death?" Issei questioned.

"Yes."

"It might have just been a dream," he suggested.

"No. I know it was more than that, I just felt it."

"If you are so sure, maybe you should not come with us to attack the rogues," Issei stated.

"I - I fear it isn´t so easy," she replied. "What I saw is just that I died, but not where or under which circumstances. For all we know, I could be attacked if I stay behind and be killed because you are not around. Or I could die on the next mission after this one. Or the one after that. And I am not a coward. I won´t just stay at home and let all the others risked their lives in hope to avoid the danger," she added fiercely.

"I see," he said tonelessly.

"All I ask of you is to stay close to me and... and just protect me if needed. I just wanted you to know about this."

"Okay. I promise you. Now, if you excuse me, I still have something else to do." What involves a certain red-haired Devil, he thought.

"Issei wait," she said. "There is something else I want to ask you. Would...?"

"Yes?" he asked.

To his surprise, however, Rossweisse opened the buttons of her blouse and gave him a look at her bra and her breasts inside. His eyes were glued on her oppai for a few moments.

"Would you have sex with me?" she asked him.

"What?"

"Issei, it is just... only for the case that we don´t manage to avoid that fate. I don´t want to die without at least having done it with you... at least a few times."

"Oh," he murmured, understanding. But he just stood there frozen. All he could think about right now was Rias and his issues with her.

"Please Issei, fuck me... just in case," she pleaded to him.

She looked so unbelievably cute in this moment, that he could barely hold himself back. But he knew he needed to deal with Rias first. He just needed to. Or he would go crazy.

"Now? But..." he said.

"Yes now, please. We will probably leave tomorrow and I want to have done it at least a few times by then," she told him.

Great, just great, he thought. Here he was, a self-admitting pervert... and once again not able to bring himself to have sex, even when the girl came and offered herself to him.

"Rossweisse, look... I - I have something I need to take care of right now. I... I would really like to have sex with you. But I have to do this first. I promise I will come back for you... and... and tomorrow we can do it the entire day if you want to. Okay?"

She looked a bit sad for a few moments.

"Okay," she finally answered.

"And I promise I will protect you. I won´t leave you out of my eyes. Nothing will happen to you. I will make sure of that."

 **xxxxxxx**

As he walked through the corridors later, in the direction of Rias room, he saw that he was not alone.

"I see you are still awake," she greeted him.

"Lady Belial," he said.

Rias had invited her and her Queen to stay for the night in Issei´s and his families home.

"Please, we are not in an official meeting," she answered, "call me Lamia. I see you are still awake."

"I am not the only one," he remarked, with a light gulp.

Instead of the dress from the last time, she was now wearing very casual, modern, clothes - in fact she was simply wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Only that the shirt seemed to be at least one or two numbers too small for her and as far as Issei could see, she wasn´t wearing a bra.

"You look a little distressed," she commented. "Let me guess, trouble with one of your girls?"

"You could say that," Issei replied grimly.

"So which one is it?" she asked grinning. "One of the Devils? The Nephilim maybe? Don´t tell me it is the Nun or the Angel girl?"

"It is the girl who is calling herself my master," Issei said.

"I see," she replied. "I have to say, this doesn´t really surprise me. We Devils are liars and manipulators by nature, no matter how much some of us want to deny that. I don´t pretend that I know what had happened between you two, but... you are officially her servant and engaged, but you are more powerful than her - much more powerful. So it is normal that she would do `things´ to keep you under control."

Issei grimaced a bit at her words.

"Yeah," he replied.

She smiled at him invitingly. It was obvious to Issei that she was flirting with him.

"Come, how about you sit down with me a bit and you can tell me about your problems my boy. Only if you want of course," she offered him. "But, remember, I am a Devil. So don´t just believe everything I tell you," she said with some irony and gave him another warm smile.

At the inside she was laughing. She knew perfectly well what Master Faust had just revealed to him.

 **xxxxxxx**

A short time later, Issei was finally standing in front of Rias room.

He was knocking, harder and **louder** than he had originally intended.

"Yes?" he heard Rias voice from the inside.

"Rias, we have to talk," Issei said sharply.

For a few moments, there was only silence.

"Come in." Her voice sounded insecure, he realized. Good, she should feel insecure after what she had done, a part of him thought.

He opened the door and walked in.

He saw her sitting on her chair in front of her private desk. As he looked closer, she seemed quite distraught and, as he admitted, a bit disheveled. She had deep rings under her eyes, as if she had not been sleeping well and she looked as if she had been crying.

"Issei... there is something I have to tell you," she said to him. "It is..."

"I **remember** ," he said, interrupting her.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"I remember everything," he told her.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Middle Europe_

It was a farm in the countryside somewhere in Italy. The place was a few miles away from the next closest village. The `owner´ was an old man, who can barely see anything outside. In truth, however, things were a little bit different.

This farm was, in fact, a retreat place - not to say a confinement - for a man, who had once been an important, very high-ranking member of the Church. He was spending his days here alone.

The man who lived here was nobody else than the former Top Exorcist, Cardinal Vasco Strada. He was here by all rights under house arrest, after acting against orders from the Vatican a few months ago. The only ones who were usually around him, were the agents of the Church, who were keeping an eye on him from time to time.

Today, however, he had another visitor - one very unusual. It was a man, at least so far he could make out, who was wearing a grey cloak - a bit like some of the Monk Orders or maybe some esoteric cults he knew of - and was wearing a mask over his face. He had suddenly appeared inside his house and showed himself to him.

Still, the stranger seemed to have no hostile intentions... and he had shown enough skill to overcome the security system and come in here undetected. Even Vasco himself admitted, it had not been easy for him to sense his presence until he had been quite close. He had been ready to fight. In fact, he was still carrying a weapon under his cloak. But as it seemed, this had been unnecessary. Instead, the stranger had questions... question he might be willing to answer - or not.

"So Angelo? It is information about him you want?" he questioned.

"Yes," the intruder answered. "I will speak openly Your Eminence. You are one of the most renowned figures in the Church. Angelo Strada is a member of your family. His mother was your first cousin, wasn´t she? Your blood, your family. You and her were quite close by what I have heard. So tell me, how did her son became what he is now?"

There was a short flicker on Vasco´s face, of pain and regret. It was only short, but enough for the man to see.

"Why do you want to know this? Tell me, why should I even answer one of your questions? This is a matter of the Church," Vasco stated. "And besides that, you have broken into my house after all."

"I want to put an end to him," the stranger replied.

The former Exorcist raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

"Let us just say it's a personal reason." It wasn´t the whole truth. While he certainly had his own reasons to go against this particular Exorcist, it was also a mission he had been given and accepted, in fact, volunteered.

"Personal? So you are one of the probably many people who has a grudge against my great-nephew?"

"Allow me one question your Eminence," the stranger responded. "Why have you never gone after him yourself? You know exactly what he is doing. He is murdering Devils and humans alike. His existence alone had become a small, but a noticeable threat for the Peace the Three Factions had agreed on. So why have you never tried to stop him in person?"

A frown was now clearly visible on Vasco´s face. A small spark of anger was to see at what the stranger was obviously implying. But they both also knew he was right.

"Do you know what I believe? I believe you had hesitated for too long. Maybe you just couldn´t accept what kind of threat he had become, exactly **because** you are family. Maybe you have even told yourself that it is possible for him to repent and return to what he once had been."

"It is possible for all of us to repent for our sins," Vasco countered. He himself knew however that it was a weak argument.

"Only if we want to," the cloaked figure replied, "and it should be clear by now that he doesn't want it. But at the point when you could no longer deny how deep he had fallen, it was too late. With the attacks of Khaos Brigade, the Church had other problems to deal with and needed you somewhere else. And now you are here... exiled in all but name," he said. "Even if you wanted, you can not do it anymore. Instead others, younger fighters are risking their lives against him. What I offer you here is to do what you know needs to be done... but you couldn´t bring yourself to."

"Why should I trust you?" the Cardinal stated. "By what I see, you are in the best case a lone avenger, in the worst just another rogue. In fact, why should I not take you in here and now for entering Church territory without permission and breaking into a secured area?"

"Yes... I had a suspicion that you might ask this question," the man responded. "And I have a lot of answers to that. You wouldn´t believe the story I have to tell you. But I have proof. You should know that I will go after him anyway. But your advice would make it easier."

The cloaked man raised his hand... inside he held an object that looked like a metallic cube. To Vasco´s surprise, however, the object began to levitate before them into the air and it began to show pictures and recorded voices... voices that told Vasco Strada a story he would have indeed been hard pressed to believe.

 **xxx**

A short time later, the cloaked figure had left Cardinal Strada´s secret `refuge´.

He removed his mask and revealed his face... the face of Angelo Strada.

Like he had said, he would do everything to stop his murderous counterpart from this world. The insider information he had just received might actually help him with that. But he had still not brought himself to show the Cardinal his face.

This version of `Uncle Vasco´ he admitted, was actually very similar to the one from his universe. The more it was disturbing, just how different his own other self was. He was not even sure how and when their lives had drifted apart. Both of them had started out as servants of the Church, following Uncle Vasco´s footsteps. They both had left the Church later. But while he had joined the group of interdimensional warriors known as the Guardians, his other self had become a monster - a monster that he intended to stop.

But he knew his duty was going before personal issues. His coming meeting with Issei Hyoudou and his group was more important for his mission than his confrontation with his insane double would ever be.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Kuoh, Issei´s home_

"Issei, I... I wanted to tell you. I was just going to confess everything to you, I swear," Rias pleaded, "just as you have come here, I wanted to go to you."

Issei was only looking at her incredulously.

"Yes... of course," he responded sarcastically, "after lying to me for months, you just decided to come clean with me... just in the moment when I find out the truth... And you expect me to actually believe that?" he asked her angrily.

"You lying bitch," he suddenly shouted, what caused her to visibly flinch.

"I... It - it is true," she told him desperately.

"Yes of course," he replied, venom dripping from his voice. "I had just forgiven you everything - **everything**... and then the first chance you get, you are lying to me once again. You deceived me once more and drag me along for another two months," he yelled.

"I am sorry."

"What am I to you? A toy that you can keep around - a tool?" he wanted to know. "A weapon?"

"No... I love you," she called out. "I was in shock. I was completely terrified of what had happened. And as I saw that you couldn´t remember, I just couldn't bring myself to tell you."

Issei was only looking at her, full of doubt.

"How could I ever trust you again?" he asked her.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Somewhere else - the next morning  
_

It was a secret place somewhere in Eastern Asia. The place was also something else. It was one of the strongholds of a secret cult, an Order that had existed in the shadows for centuries - a cult of humans - humans who were worshipping the Great Darkness... sometimes also known under the name Ahriman.

Lamia Belial was right now watching over the people assembled before her, on an open field in front of the secret fortress of the cult.

There were about half of her own peerage and also dozens of humans, members of the Order that this place belonged to. All of them were clad in dark cloaks, resembling the ones the Lords themselves - the Chief Heralds of the great Master - were often wearing.

But they were not complete yet. In fact, they were waiting for the rest of her servants to return and bring a special guest.

A minute later a magic circle appeared on the ground before them and the others materialized inside it.

"I see you have brought him," Lamia addressed her Queen.

The person she was referring to was a tall, light blue haired young man, who stood in the center of the group who had just arrived.

"Yes, we have found him just where we had expected, at the deepest level of Asgard, where he had been sealed away. Now with most of the North Gods gone, it was quite easy to retrieve him. We only had to take care of a handful of guards," the red haired woman informed her.

"So you are the one responsible for my freedom... **Devil** ," the God Loki stated. "I hope you don´t expect of me to become your servant in exchange or something similar."

"No." She smiled at him. "In fact, it is not me who is asking for your service. It is the Master who I myself serve - someone you already know about from your past, as I have heard. I think you can already guess who," she said with a look at the cultists around them.

"But he doesn´t simply expect you to serve him. He also offers you power, more power as you already possess," Lamia told him. "For now, however, you should just sit down and watch. There is something I have to do right now."

On top of an altar before them, were lying two red Dragon-scales, that they had just a short time ago received from Rias Gremory.

In front of all of them Lamia performed a ritual, a dark rite with that she summoned part of the power of the Lords and even of Ahriman himself. And in the moment her words ended - the magical seals on the two scales were broken and the two Dragons, that had been trapped inside, were freed... right here in front of all of them.

The spectators could only watch in silence as the two creatures materialized.

These two Dragons, together with her peerage, the God Loki, and others - and even the humans, would form the forces she would use to bring death and destruction over this world. But even that would only be the first phase, before her masters would finish what she started.

* * *

 **The confrontation between Issei and Rias will be continued in the next chapter.**

 **For clarifications, the two Dragon Scales that Lamia had forced Rias to give her, are suppossed to be the same ones in that her allies had sealed two of the Evil Dragons.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Four Horsemen

**Chapter 12**

 _The Kingdom of Heaven - Eons ago  
_

She - the Fallen Angel Raynare - was watching events, events that happened a very long time ago.

 **xxx**

It was an army of Angels that had gathered here, in the lower layers of the heavenly Realm. Their number was going through all the ranks and levels of power. From simply the two wings, up to Super Elites with ten wings.

In the center of the crowd was a tall, very good looking, man with a beard and shoulder length reddish brown hair. On his back were six pairs of golden angelic wings... a Seraph... and more than that.

"My friends," he addressed the Angels in front of him... "Will you follow me?" Lucifer asked them loud... and was met with an enthusiastic cheer. "Do you pledge yourself to me?... and to our new master?"

"Yes," he was being answered.

"Together we will cleanse the universe and wipe out all its failures. We will remove the corrupt weak leadership, that follows a mere copy of God´s true self. We will destroy everything that shouldn´t exist in the first place."

Once again he was answered with loud cheers from his troops.

"Are you ready?" he asked one of the ones standing right before him. It was a brown haired young girl with one set of wings, in opposite to his own twelve.

"I am, Lord Lucifer," she said to him. She formed a spear of light in her hand, visibly nervous. No wonder, given what she was going to do.

"Good. Then do it," he told her.

Without another moment of hesitation, the girl raised her lightspear...and rammed it right through the completely unprotected Archangel´s chest... into his heart.

For a short moment, Lucifer´s imposing form was sinking down, mortally wounded. But in the same moment the strength and life was leaving him, his body was suddenly being revived... and filled with a new, incredible, seemingly infinite - and dark - power.

It was a ritual, in a way - as he found out during his research - to manifest the Darkness into this world... through the sacrifice of a heart and a soul.

At the outside, the effect was seemingly even more frightening. Lucifer´s form was now shining with sinister energy as he stood up again... and then suddenly a wave of the same dark power erupted from them, moving through the lines of the Angels around him... and in the moment it touched them, the Divine Protection was suddenly ripped away from all of them - all who had just sworn themselves to Lucifer - and his `master´...

And their wings turned from a bright white to deep black. Hundreds of Angels were falling at the same time.

But that was not everything.

"Lord Lucifer? Are you okay?" the same girl he had told to stab him asked now.

As the Archangel opened his eyes, they were now glowing in a deep crimson red color. A dark force had manifested itself inside him... and from him it was spreading to the others. Their Godly protection was gone, but at the same time it was replaced by something else - a malicious, dark, terrifying power, that appeared to the blank eye in the form of glowing flames, that were burning up around their, now black, wings.

"I have never felt better," Lucifer/Ahriman answered.

A few of them, the closest ones, saw that one of his six pairs of wings had started to change, to mutate. It was loosing it´s feathers and started to look more demonic, than the ones of an Angel.

`God´ was now with him, he knew... wherever he walked.

He knew Ahriman was not the Force of Creation, he had originally tried to contact... no he was his exact opposite - the ancient Darkness that opposed God´s Light from the beginning.

He was **better**.

It was God who had created him and his kind weaker than they could have been. It was God, who let them serve and worship a fake self of him. It was God who had settled for creating a flawed and imperfect universe. Ahriman on the other hand promised perfection in every sense.

"Let us set the Heavens on fire," he called out to the others.

Once again, his declaration was answered by a loud excited roar from his new army.

 **xxx**

"This was how the race of the Fallen Angels originally came into existence," Faust´s voice said to Raynare, who had been watching these events in her mind. Once again the two were standing together in the Astral Forms and he was explaining events from the far past, other dimensions or even possible futures to her, as part of her training and `education´.

All this happened ages ago, as Lucifer had - in an attempt to make himself and the world perfect - become Ahriman´s incarnation in this dimension.

"In the end however, Lucifer had failed," Faust explained. "His own overconfidence was his downfall. At least in your universe. The Master´s presence had left him and he had been thrown from Heaven. The later `Maou´ Lucifer was only a pale shadow of what he had been at the height of his power - a broken creature. It is a shame really.

But the conflict between Master Ahriman and his true opponent continued," he explained. "With the loss of Lucifer as his vessel, he instead created the being you know as Trihexa to serve as his greatest manifestation in this universe."

 **xxx**

She saw another scene. This one didn´t show Angels, but humans. It was a large battle that was taking place. All around them warriors with swords and spears were fighting and dying.

And in the center of the carnage were two men - clashing swords with each other. One of them was Faust himself, a `younger´ version of the same man standing next to her. While his physical age was more or less the same, he was wearing an ancient looking celtic battle armor, similar to the other men fighting around him.

His opponent was someone she had never seen before. But she recognized his weapon, Excalibur - a complete Excalibur. Arthur, she thought, remembering `Fausts´ true identity. The power that both combatants possessed was astonishing, even back then. She had seen Holy Sword wielders in action before. But it was nothing compared to these two. Both were dealing out strikes that could have obliterated a Maou or Seraph if they were in its way.

She watched Faust cut apart a couple of fighters who got in the way with his duel with their king, only for him to turn back to his true opponent.

Excalibur was the strongest Holy Blade ever created, still Faust/Mordred and his weapon was somehow holding himself against it. A storm of magical energy was being released where their swords clashed, as they were fighting, being surrounded by the dead bodies of fallen warriors of both sides.

 **xxx**

"I faced my father for the last time at the Battle of Camlann," Faust´s present incarnation said to her, mentioning the legendary last battle of King Arthur. "You could say it was our `destiny´. Or maybe the outcome of the manipulations of others. You think you know what it means to manipulate others or be manipulated little girl? You think what happened between you and you're beloved Issei was bad? You know **nothing** ," he said sharply.

"I was conceived, born and brought up as nothing but a part of a great scheme of the people who initiated my birth - the Sorcerers and Priests of the Ancient Druid Religion of Britannia - for the single purpose to fight and kill my own father.

After they had supported him to gain the throne in the first place, because they thought a strong Celtic King would strengthen them against the Christian Religion that was coming up in our country. My birth was, as you could call it - a failsafe - just in case he made decisions they didn´t like. And that was just how it came. In opposite of what they thought, Arthur didn´t favor their beliefs and let the people of his land choose which faith they wanted to follow. Only that more and more people turned to be Christians instead of their own faith - Arthur himself included.

It is nearly funny. The Druids were the ones always preaching that everyone should be free to believe what he wanted and that everyone should find faith by his own beliefs. But as soon as this wasn´t going in their favor, they used absolutely every means to force things to get their way, including killing their king and turning a child into a living weapon against its father. My mother - the legendary Morgan Le Fay - was one of these Sorcerers and she abandoned me to the machinations of this cult without a second thought.

You think you are a mean, deceptive bitch my dear? Believe me, in comparison to these people you are an honest and kind girl and have always been.

For the first 19 years of my existence they used and tried to manipulate me, every single day of my life. By the same people who had raised me, who `were there for me´... who claimed to love me," he said with a cruel, bitter sounding, laugh.

"But I saw the truth. I saw that the only true justice in the world is the Darkness... and the only `right´ is the sword - the one it deserves. I broke free of their control. Imagine their surprise as they saw that their `weapon´ was not following their directions. I started a war that even they couldn´t have imagined and turned them, the kingdom they sought to control and their pathetic self-righteous beliefs to ashes," he said this now with a sinister smile, remembering the first wave of destruction he had caused thousands of years ago.

"Of all the enemies I had in my first lifetime however, he," he gestured to the figure of Arthur, "was the most dangerous... and one of the few I respected. Beside Galahad - who later became Darien, Lancelot, Gawain and a few others of course."

"Yet you still killed him," Raynare commented.

"Of course I did, just like he did me. The world he wanted and my own ideas were complete opposites to each other. He was standing in my and Master Ahriman´s way. But that doesn´t mean that I didn´t respect him. I - **we**... gave each other a warrior's death."

He and Raynare watched as the two figures from the past were stabbing each other.

"But as you know it was not the end. I had already reached immortality at this point... and I continued to evolve. Things like the Holy Grail only helped speed it up. Over time I outgrew the so called Gods and even the laws of space and time. But I too had to prove my worth again and again to get where I am. If I had failed, someone else would have gotten the chance to take my place. That is the world we want, one where the worthy ones can unleash their true potential, while the countless beings who are not, will burn."

"So everyone who is not considered worthy in your eyes will perish," she stated.

"The foolish, the weak, the bigoted, cowardly and ignorant - people, towns, countries... worlds and entire galaxies and dimensions - It is the `true justice´ I have spoken about," he said. "But for now, let us return to the physical world."

As he said this, they were once again back at the place their bodies had been standing, somewhere in an unpopulated area somewhere in Japan.

"Your training is now nearly complete," he told her. "You are now truly able to act as my agent. Of course not the only one. But you will be special. I expect you of course to deliver the rest of the souls that you owe us. But that shouldn´t be a problem with your new power, right?

You know, the reason I have chosen you is that from the moment I sensed you, you left an impression on me. I saw your potential. Your determination - some would call it stubbornness - your strong will. When you were cornered, you even found a way to cheat death. Your problem was however, that you were so caught in your own mindset and pride, that it made you blind for everything else. It is the same with your lover Hyoudou by the way."

"Issei. What are your plans with him?" she wanted to know. Her eyes were wandering in the direction she knew the town Kuoh to be... and Issei.

"That is a good question. Like you he had caught our interest. And like you, he is being tested and examined. We already prepared a few interesting challenges for him." For a short moment, he turned away from her, for a short moment looking in the same direction... just like Raynare had intended. "I guess you plan to reunite with him soo..." But he didn´t came to end this sentence.

He was interrupted by a lightspear that was pierced from behind through his body.

"Yes I do," Raynare said to him, right after she had stabbed him, "and I will do everything I can to help him. I know this won´t destroy you. This is not even your true body. But at least you won´t walk around in this world in flesh and blood anymore. And thank you for turning your attention from me for a short moment my dear," she told him slyly.

During their first sparring fight, she remembered - she had not simply been outmatched because of the difference in power, she had not been able to lay a hand on him. Even if the managed to land hits... and even that only because he allowed it. She saw to her shock, that her attacks just passed through his form as if it were not even there. Phasing, he had called it as he explained this technique to her. He - simply spoken - just shifted his body partly into another dimension. That made him practically invulnerable to regular attacks.

But he also thought her how to counter the technique. Still, she knew it was better to take him by surprise. Even this clone-body was incredibly powerful and if he had taught her one thing, that is to never underestimate him.

Faust however, she saw, was only smiling at her, as his clone-body sank to the ground.

"Very good," he whispered. "Quick and deadly, yes... after setting a small distraction, with nothing betraying your intentions. I am proud of you my student," he said as the copy of his body started to dissolve into nothing.

Seconds later however, she heard a laughing coming from all around her. It was once again Faust´s voice.

"Yes... yes you will do very well. You have passed the final test," Faust´s mental voice was echoing through her mind, as it spoke to her through the dimensions, from whatever universe his main body was... "The energy that I used to create the clone has now been returned to my true self," he told her... before his spirit draw back from this reality...

... for the moment.

He had expected her to do that, she realized. This had just been another test. He was only toying with her once again.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Kuoh, Issei´s home_

A very irritated Angel was in this moment standing inside the opened door of Issei´s room.

It was just about half an hour ago, that her entire world-view was suddenly turned around. She was just ready to go to bed, when suddenly - she did not even know why - memories were flowing into her mind. She remembered what happened in the three days she and Issei had been missing... and she didn´t like it at all - his death, Raynare -... and especially about Rias unbelievable betrayal.

She knew one thing, she needed to talk to him. If Issei remembered as well, she should speak to him about all this. If not, she needed to tell him.

What she saw when she arrived at his room however was not what she had expected and even less what she liked. Instead of Issei, she found Rossweisse sitting on his bed. The former Valkyrie was looking at her with one of her typical `innocent faces´. But somehow that only pissed her off even more.

"What are you doing here?" she asked loudly.

"I have been talking to Issei, she replied.

"Here in his room, at this time? When Issei had already said he wanted to be alone?" Irina asked irritated. She was looking at her intensely for a few moments. "You wanted to have sex with him, didn´t you?" she accused her.

Rossweisse was looking at her for a short moment.

"Yes, that is also one of the reasons I am here," she simply admitted. "But in the first line it is because I have a problem I wanted to talk with him about. Besides that, why are **you** here? Doesn´t that mean by your logic you want to have sex with him as well?"

Irina blushed deeply at this statement.

"I - ... it is nothing like that," she called out. Okay, she would certainly not say no, she thought secretly. If it weren´t for the risk to fall... "There is just something I have to talk to him about."

"It is the same with me," Rossweisse replied.

"What do you want to talk with him about?" Irina asked impatiently.

"I - I had a premonition about my death."

"What?" Irina now called out in shock. She instantly regretted the way she had spoken to her a moment earlier. "Rossweisse, I am sorry. I shouldn´t have talked to you like that. It is just..."

"Why are you here?" the Valkyrie wanted to know.

"I - I got my memories back," she answered. "I know what happened in the days of me and Issei that were missing."

"You did? That is great?" she replied.

"No, it is not. It is actually quite terrible. I have realized something and... I just have to talk with Issei about it."

"Issei had just left," Rossweisse stated. "He said he had to take care of something."

"Now?" Irina asked confused. Could it be that Issei-kun´s memory had returned as well? Then, he would, of course, would want to have a `talk´ with Rias. "Did he say anything else? Was he angry?"

"Now that you mention it, yes. He seemed to be quite upset about something," she admitted.

"Do you think he might... remember too?"

"I am not sure, but it is possible," Rossweisse replied. "Can you tell me what happened?" she now asked in turn. "What is so bad about those two days you couldn´t remember?"

Irina froze for a split-second. Why shouldn´t she tell her? Irina thought. She was starting to tell her everything. To say Rossweisse was shocked, would be an understatement.

Irina admitted it felt actually good to talk about all of this, even if it was not with the one she originally wanted to. She only hoped that Issei would return soon.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Rias room_

"I have made a mistake," Issei said regretfully to her.

"Issei?" Rias asked now confused, surprised what she was hearing... and with a small bit of hope once again coming up inside her. But only for a moment.

"The mistake was that I ever trusted a snake like you in the first place," he stated coldly, crushing her hopes right again.

"I - ... " she stammered. "No..."

"Raynare had been completely right. You have been playing both of us against each other from the beginning, haven´t you? You wanted us to fight and kill each other, so that you could take advantage of it," he hissed at her, what once again caused Rias to flinch.

Suddenly he started to chuckle.

"You know, this is all my own fault," he said.

"Issei...?" she asked insecurely. "What do you mean?"

"Looking back, your lies were so obvious. In the moment you had told me about the Summoning Card that your Familiar placed on me before my date with Raynare even started, I should have seen what was going on. When you just abandoned me and didn´t bother to tell me that you have turned me into a Devil for an entire day, not until I nearly was murdered again, I should have known that you were not trustworthy.

When you, instead of helping me rescue Asia, rather went out to hunt for Fallen Angels who were not even in our way and **lied** to me about it, I never questioned it.

Just like I never questioned you when you refused out of pure arrogance to ask for help against Kokabiel and nearly got my **hometown** destroyed.

Or when you practically demanded from me to confess my feelings for you, when I hadn´t gotten over the fact that another girl I loved had killed me... because you **let** her.

The opposite, I acted as if you were an amazing friend and I twisted my brain around to make up excuses for you," he spat. "But not anymore."

Rias felt as if she was being stabbed at every one of his words. A few months back, she would have come up with something to talk herself out of this. She would have blamed Raynare - or anyone else. She would have made excuses. But the arrogant Devil who had turned him wasn´t here. In her place was only a broken and defeated girl.

For the last two months she had been keeping up a prideful facade. But that was all what it was, a facade... and now it was crumbling. All the abuse she had suffered in the last few months from both Lamia and the Wraith was catching up to her - to that came the loss of her brother. She couldn´t even say anything to defend herself anymore. All she managed to do was to break down even more and cry.

"Raynare might have betrayed me, even killed me," Issei stated coldly. "But you did the same thing and more. Only in opposite to her you didn´t get your hands dirty. You not only left me to die... you actually told those assholes I call my friends to do nothing either.

At least Raynare had admitted that she was wrong. At least she had been straightforward with me since then. Something that you have never been. Tell me, have you ever been honest with me since we met, even a single time?" he asked sharply.

"I..." she wanted to say something, but she could bring a word out. Then she noticed what he said. "Ray - Raynare... you have seen her again?" Rias realized.

"Yes, I did. I have only met her on the Astral Plane. But she is back to life," he stated.

"I - I am glad," she said.

"This is rich, coming from the one who killed her in the first place," he sneered at the completely distraught Rias. "Tell me, what kind of a **sick freak** intentionally let a girl seduce and then kill a boy? - only to murder the same girl just a few days later, when she is down and cannot defend herself?" he asked. "Oh yes, the same one who carries a bunch of feathers of Fallen Angels she had killed around with her, only to hold them into Raynare´s face and **gloat** ," he hissed.

"What kind of complete **retard** just stands by and let her... and even gives his approval to that travesty?" he added with visible self-hatred.

"I was always the first to blame Raynare for everything that she had done to me. But you, you could act like `Jack the fucking Ripper´ himself and I never even saw anything **wrong** with it," he shouted at her...

... which caused another wince from Rias. Every single word felt like a slap in the face and a stab in her heart, but she knew she deserved every single bit of it.

"No, I was just a coward who didn´t want to face reality," Issei exclaimed. "I don´t even know if I should hate you or myself more.

And to think that I actually **forgave** you?... and what was the first thing you did? You were lying to me again for another two months."

"No - I... I didn´t want this. I wanted to tell you everything. But they - Faust and his allies - they have been blackmailing me," she pleaded.

"Blackmail?" Issei questioned. "You mean they threatened to tell me the truth?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes, at first," she admitted. "But - but then they started to threaten my family. Milicas, they..."

"I see," Issei replied. He had calmed down somewhat at that revelation... but only a bit. "Why have you not told me the truth right away after we returned from the Spirit Plane?"

"I... I wanted to - you have to believe me - but I just couldn't bring myself to. I just couldn´t manage to open my mouth," she called out.

"Let me guess. Were you scared? You were traumatized by what had happened? You were hurt inside?"

"Y-yes."

"Just like I had been when you wanted me to confess to you...? " he stated sardonically, "and what had been your reaction to that?"

"I know. I understand now, I understand how you felt. I have been horrible. I am sorry," she said sobbing.

"You said that a lot in the last few months. But had it ever changed anything?" he asked her. "You know, actually, I have not even the right to complain. Do you know why?"

All she could do was to shake her head.

"I have known all this deep down the entire time, just like Raynare said. But I didn´t care.

All I cared about was my dream of a harem and my dick. I am just as corrupt as you. You had offered me boobs and pussy, your own included... and I just jumped on it without giving a thought," he said.

"Rias, I will no longer be your servant. I will become a High Class Devil and start my own peerage. I think giving my current reputation, nobody will deny me this. I have already been talking with Lamia about it and..."

"Lamia!" she called out in horror. "You have been talking to her?"

"Yes. Why?" he wanted to know.

"She is the one who had been blackmailing me," she said in a weak voice, letting her voice hanging in the air. It took Issei only a few moments to realize what she meant.

"Lamia. She is working for Faust?" he asked now in actual shock.

"She is his right hand in this world," she admitted.

"And you are only saying this **now** ," he called out, his anger rising up again. "You actually invited her here, in my house and didn´t bother to warn any of us?"

Lamia, `Lady Belial´, he thought, another woman who showed interest in him and he couldn´t trust - another betrayal. At least this time he was finding out early, before he became too close to her - before it hurt too much.

"What should I have done? She was threatening to kill Milicas," Rias asked desperately.

"We could have protected him from her, if only you had told us," Issei responded. "But you were afraid I would find out the truth about you if you did. So you decided to keep your mouth shut and didn´t ask for our help."

"Issei..." He was right, she knew. As much as it hurt to admit it. A small part of her asked herself when Issei had become so perceptive. "You are right. Please forgive me."

Issei closed his eyes for a moment. He saw the tears flowing down her face. A part of him wanted to take her in his arms, another wanted to rip her head off. He loved her, goddamnit - despite everything. But he couldn´t bring himself to trust a word that she said.

"I-Issei, there... there is something else I have to tell you," she said to him. "I - ..." This was the point she had feared more than anything else. Because now she had to tell him something that he didn´t have forgiven her for before. "I have done something terrible."

"Something else?" he asked sarcastically. "Tell me."

"I - I will tell you everything. But before that, please promise that you will try to give me another chance. Please, I cannot live without you."

"Rias, what I promise you is that I will never talk a word with you again if you don´t tell me the **entire** truth... now."

She nodded.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _In the Underworld, at the same time_

It was on one of the deepest underground levels of the Underworld, in the part that was being controlled by the Fallen Angels.

Lamia, her Queen, along with most of her peerage and Ladon, one of the two Evil Dragons they had freed, had appeared here for a single purpose, to free the being who was imprisoned here.

While they managed to teleport relatively deep into Fallen Angel territory undetected, they were also relatively quickly met by guards after their arrival. But the defending Fallen Angels were completely outmatched and dispatched relatively quickly.

The first ones were a group of three, who were patrolling at the entrance of the tunnel system that led to their destination. Six more were guarding their target itself.

The dead bodies of the 6 Fallen Angels - their leader, one `Ultimate Class´, with eight wings - were now lying around them. Yes, the guards were powerful, especially their leader, but they had no chance against Lamia and her peerage.

But they all knew that the rest of the Grigori´s army would have noticed this attack and could arrive any moment now. Lamia Belial´s peerage was one of the strongest in existence and every one of the Dragons was worth an entire army. But while they did not fear anybody, they had no interest to face the Grigori... at least not now.

So they decided to teleport back, as quickly as possible... along with the being they came for.

"We have much to talk about, Fallen Angel Leader Kobabiel," she addressed the being sealed inside a cage of magical ice.

 **xxx**

Meanwhile, their allies, the God Loki and Grendel, the other Dragon, along with the rest of her peerage, had been on their own mission to get the other target.

As they teleported back to their base, they were already waiting for them... together with the creature Lamia had send them to recruit... an abomination, formed from parts of different species, the upper body of a Fallen Angel and the lower one of a Dragon... Samael, the Snake who had once seduced the early humans... and was cursed by God to eternal torment for it.

"Very good Loki," Lamia said to him. "Was it hard to retrieve him?"

"Not at all," he replied with a grin. "Hades had noticed what we were doing and tried to intervene. But as soon as I explained to him exactly who we are working for and threatened to release Grendel on his domain, he became quite cooperative."

Lamia laughed a bit at his comment. Hades, one of the strongest beings in their world, would have possibly managed to stop the rampaging Dragon by himself, they knew. But only after he would have managed to cause who knows how much damage in his realm.

"I also told him that we only need Samael for some personal agenda for us and that it won´t involve him and the other Greek Gods at all." He shrugged.

"You know that is not necessarily true," Lamia replied grinning.

"Really? Too bad that I didn´t know that," Loki remarked sardonically, returning her grin.

"Now that we are all assembled here," the Devil Lamia announced, "we will have to wait a bit. We are expecting a guest - one who will explain to you all the sense and purpose of this group we have brought together."

She had formed a mental connection to the two still sealed captives they had `freed´. So she knew Samael and Kokabiel were understanding her, even if they couldn´t answer.

"... And he will give all of you all an offer," she stated.

The next moment they felt another new presence crossing the border between the dimensions and reaching out to their world, but not entering it physically. But even like this, the energy they all sensed dwarfed all of the Maou and most Gods.

The being that manifested itself before them, in the form of a incorporeal apparition, was looking like something out of a nightmare. On the first look, it was even more frightening than Faust. While their powers rivaled each other and both had the same terrible and sinister aura, it was clear that this creature here had never been human or even an Angel or Devil or any other known race.

Like Faust sometimes did, the being was clad in a black cloak.

His `face´... was only a bleached humanoid skull, that somehow seemed be burning from the inside out. But it was longer and a bit more oval shaped than the skull of an actual human would have been. It seemed like the one of an alien. His eyes were only deep red orbs. His features were surrounded by low flickering dark flames. The being resembled somehow of a Grim Reaper, but it was thousand times more terrifying than one of them could ever be.

Lamia and the members of her peerage sank to their knees as they saw the newcomer.

"Lord Nergal," she greeted him, "you honor us with your presence."

"Stand," the being said to the kneeling Devils. "You know; such pointless gestures are needless under the followers of our order. I see you have brought the candidates."

"Yes my Lord. Excuse my question, but I had expected Lord Faust to be the one who...?"

"Faust has others matters he is attending to. You know him, always playing his games," the being replied. "Now, let us begin."

She nodded quickly, before Nergal made a small gesture and she felt an even greater power flowing into her, as she already possessed on her own. Lamia raised her arm and instantly the bounds holding both Samael and Kokabiel - created by God and Azazel themselves - broke and disappeared.

The two now fully freed Fallen Angels were staring at the entity in distrust... and also, even if they hated to admit it, awe and fear.

"Who are you?" Kokabiel asked.

"That is a question I have been asked many times. In my own world I went by named like Nergal, Anubis, Thanatos and others. Like Loki here, I was considered one of the Gods. Then I became more. I am one of the Heralds of the Great Darkness."

"Like in the old legends I heard about?" Loki spoke up. "So the time has finally come, Ragnarok, Armageddon? The end of all things like we know them? I have heard that the being called Trihexa had been released. But it has been stopped as far as I know?"

"Trihexa was only the beginning," the being named Nergal responded, "and I am here to make you three an offer, to give you the chance to be in the center of what will come."

"I don´t care about this," Samael answered. "All I care about is to make God pay for what he did to me," he growled. "But he is already dead. So I will have to settle for destroying everything he had built up."

"And if we offer you the chance to do exactly that?" Nergal questioned. "If we offer you the chance to destroy Heaven itself?"

This now caught Samael´s interest of course.

"Kokabiel, I sense that you live for war. Your soul is practically radiating it. If you accept, you will be part of the greatest war your world has ever seen. You will once again bath in the blood of your enemies. Are you ready to hear my offer?"

The three freed beings, the God, and the two former Angels exchanged a short look with each other.

"We are listening," Loki said.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Kuoh - Issei´s home_

"You did **what**?" Issei asked dangerously.

"You gave her my two Dragon Scales, where we had sealed two of the Evil Dragons into. The same Dragons that we all risked our lives to stop... and you gave them to one of Faust´s agents?"

"Issei, I know what you think, but..." she began.

At this moment Issei could no longer control his anger anymore and slapped her hard across the face.

For a short moment, he was looking at her, as if he could not believe himself what he had just done. His shock was mirrored in Rias own face, but only for a split-second. Then he slapped her a second time.

"You bitch," he hissed, "you lying murderous selfish despicable bitch."

"Yes... yes you are absolutely right. I am all that," she said tonelessly. She actually sank to her knees in front of him.

"I am a liar, a murderer, a traitor, a whore, a cunt and a bitch. But... please don´t **leave** me," she pleaded. "All but that. I... I can be your servant from now on. We - we don´t have to marry. I know I am not worth it. I can be your lowest mistress if you want to. I can be your whore. You can punish me every day if you like. You can do all the perverted things with me you have ever dreamed of, the ones you wouldn´t even do with the others. But please don´t leave me alone," she begged.

"You..." he wanted to growl. A part of him couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. That was the Rias he had always looked up to, reduced into this? It didn´t help that a certain part of his anatomy was actually twitching at her suggestion and just wanted to mount her right here and now.

"I know, I am disgusting. But... I just can´t take it anymore," she cried.

"Stand up," he said to her. As he saw that she didn´t react, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to her feet.

Before either of them could say anything else, he suddenly pressed his mouth hard against hers and kissed her roughly - his tongue invading her mouth.

Then he turned around and pushed her body onto the desk in the room and pushed her down with his own body, bending over hers, with him standing between her opened legs.

He grabbed her breasts painfully and started to kneed them. All that while he was still kissing her. The still completely shocked Rias however, started to response. Not only by kissing back, but she also slung her legs around his waist.

Rias could feel his hard on pressing against her lower body. And a part of her was excited. But she feared he wouldn´t go through with it, as angry as he was with her. Another part was afraid. She was still a virgin after all. She asked herself how it would be to be fucked for the first time by someone who was as pissed off at her as Issei was right now. But it didn´t matter, she had asked to be punished after all.

Then he suddenly stopped.

"Yes, I am truly an idiot," he stated. "I am an idiot because I still love you," he said.

"Issei?" she asked insecurely.

"Come," he told her grimly, "we will get the others. We will tell them everything, do you understand me? And whatever punishment they see fit, you will accept it. If they take Kuoh from you, you will accept it. If they decide to strip you of your position and your status, you will accept. If they want to beat you into a pulp, you will stand there and let them. If someone wants to kill you... then I will do everything to protect you," he said quietly. "Is that clear?"

"Yes... Master," she said now, actually a bit playful.

"Don´t push it Rias." His expression turned now deadly serious. "I might have feelings for you, but I promise, if you ever betray me again, if you only put one tow out of line... I swear I will destroy you myself," he said bitterly.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Issei´s home, a short time later_

Just like Issei an hour earlier, they all could barely believe what they were hearing. Most of them were already at the edge of their nerves because Rias and Issei had called them all here at this time. But what they heard as they came, woke them all up very quickly.

It was not only Rias and Sona´s peerages, but also Rias cousin Sairaorg, Raiser and Diehauser and a few of their servants, Vali and his team and the two Grigori leaders who were their guests... and Issei´s parents. What was to say concerned all of them after all.

Also present, but now in person but over a connection via magical `communication circles´, were Rias own parents and Ajuka Beelzebub, the last existing Maou.

Issei and Rias had told them everything... and for a short time, everyone was too stunned to speak.

"So let me get this straight," Sona finally stated. "You stole the two Evil Dragons, that your peerage had sealed, from the Gremory vault and gave them to a genocidal maniac? The same one that you had invited in our territory, into the school and in Issei´s house, without bothering to warn any of us? Have you completely lost your mind?"

Rias nodded ashamedly.

"And you intentionally let Issei get killed by a Fallen Angel, so that you could reincarnate him without asking?" Irina growled.

"And what was that about attacking an enemy base without permission and wiping out an entire group of Fallen, without real guaranty that it wouldn´t break the peace?" Xenovia questioned.

"And Raynare is alive?" Akeno said. "She had somehow bounded her soul to Issei´s and used this to cheat death?"

"One simple Fallen Angel would hardly be a problem," Raiser commented arrogantly.

"She is anything but a `simple´ Fallen Angel," Issei responded. "She had spent the last months absorbing some of my and Ddraig´s power. I am not sure how powerful exactly she had become, but the last time I saw her, I think she is now at least Cadre Level. Maybe rivaling you," he said, looking at Penemue.

"I see," the female Grigori leader responded.

This statement shocked everyone in the room once again. Especially Rias was nervous as she heard just how powerful the girl she had once killed had become.

 **xxx**

The Fallen Angel leader Penemue was, like all female Fallen, a very attractive woman... incredible attractive actually. She had long navy blue hair, had a figure many men would kill for. Being immortal - she was, despite being many thousand years old, looking no older than in her twenties. She also had one of the largest sets of breasts Issei had ever seen.

Even with all he was going through right now, Issei admitted, he had caught himself starring at her a few times.

While, as far as Issei could see so far, she was from her personality far less openly aggressive than for example Raynare, she was still just as seductive as the rest of the female Fallen Angels. Or maybe - since she was the first woman of the Grigori - you could better say the others were just as seductive as her.

Her clothes also showed her assets very nicely. She was wearing a very tight black top, that highlighted large well rounded breasts, a short slitted skirt that showed her legs and knee high heeled boots.

All in all, she was a picture of erotic. Issei couldn´t help himself, even with all the issues that were eating at him right now, his thought sometimes drifted off and he asked himself how it would be to have his hands on these boobs... and how it would be to sleep with her.

 **xxx**

 **[Issei is right,** **]** Ddraig said, his voice for all in the room to hear. **[My connection to him was weakened at the time he met her. But it is clear that she is not longer the Fallen Angel you have known.** **]**

"And this Raynare - or Yuuma - is your first girlfriend... the one who had killed you?" Issei´s mother stated, "... and you let her do it?" she glared at Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko.

"And we cannot remember anything of this because she had erased our memories about it?" his father added.

"Yes... it is all true," Rias admitted, "... I am sorry," she added.

"Is that all you have to say to that, you bitch?" Irina yelled at her.

She and Rossweisse had actually planned to spend some time with Issei, to talk about everything... and maybe do a bit more. But instead they had been called here now.

"Rias is telling you the truth about Lady Belial," Asia spoke up, "she was truly threatening Milicas and the rest of her family. It is true that Faust and her had in the beginning only said that they would tell Issei-kun everything. But then they began with worse things."

"And why have you not said something yourself?" Xenovia asked her.

"In the beginning I just wanted to give Buchou the chance to tell the truth on her own... and later I didn´t want to put Milicas life in danger."

"It is not your fault Asia, it is hers," Irina said, looking as the Gremory heiress.

"I know," Rias replied meekly.

"But you actually want to accept them back and forgive them?" Issei´s mother questioned incredulous, " **Them** and this Raynare too." She pointed to Rias group.

Issei looked at her for a moment, before he nodded.

"I know it is hard to understand, but... I love them -they are my friends and my lovers and... they are like family to me," he said, somewhere in his mind he realized that he had just recited Rias family´s motto.

"But I guaranty you, I will never let any of them betray me again. And Raynare she, she had helped me against Faust and his minions many times, she had spared Rias life, even if she hates her and she had been honest with me in the last time. What is more than I can say about some other people here..." he stated looking at Kiba, Akeno and Koneko.

"Issei..."

"Spare me that," he hissed. "Tell me Yuuto," he said sharply, "in the night as Rias murdered my ex-girlfriend, right in front of me - the one who killed me before - was it too much asked for... from a `friend´... to point out to me that if she actually wanted, she could have stopped her from killing me in the first place? Or that she had been lying to me about the point of our entire attack? Of course not, because you are only Rias lap- and attack-dog. If she said jump, you only ask `on who´," he spat.

"Akeno," he turned to her, "you just stood by and let me get murdered. And then you had actually the nerve to run to me and whine about your `Daddy issues´. Tell me, this Fallen Angels you have talked about, who have hurt me so much - have you included yourself? Where on the list is your name?"

Akeno felt as if he had slapped her in the face. But she couldn´t bring herself to deny it. She knew he was right.

 **xxx**

Baraquiel wasn´t looking happy either. But for the moment he said nothing. He and Penemue had been present during the entire story and have heard everything.

 **xxx**

"Koneko. Have either of you three assholes ever considered telling me the truth in all these months we knew each other? No, you have been lying to me all this time," Issei told them.

They all looked down ashamed.

"I must truly be a fool, right? because I still care about you and want us to be together," he said. "But that doesn´t mean that you are not a bunch of lying bastards."

His father shook his head.

"Son, you know there was a time where we seriously feared that you would never get a girlfriend. And now you have several, but we have to be afraid that they would turn on you and betray you. As your father I can only give you one advice. Let nobody push you around or use you. No matter who it is." He was looking at Rias and her group.

"My son might forgive you," his mother declared. "But let me make one thing clear... if one of you little **bitches** ever dares to betray him again - well, I might only be a `normal´ human without any kind of special powers - but a mother has a lot of influence and then I will make sure that my son will kill her for good this time... and I will tell Raynare the same, when she shows up here," she growled.

 **xxx**

"There is another important matter. We have just received a message from the Underworld," Penemue spoke up. "Unknown forces have attacked our territory and have freed Kokabiel. The troops who were guarding his prison had been killed."

"What kind of forces," Ajuka questioned over their connection to the Underworld.

"By the energy signatures they left behind, it seemed to be Devils - High Class ones at least. One however... showed the energy of a Dragon, an immensely powerful one," she answered.

"Lady Belial and her group," the Maou concluded, "including one of the Dragons Rias had given them."

"Hold up, there is no real proof for that," Rias father wanted to protest.

"Zeoticus, you have heard your daughter´s confession, just like all of us. How many groups since the fall of Khaos Brigade do you think have high level Devils and Dragons working together?"

"It could have been a remnant of Khaos Brigade," Venelana tried to argue, "one that we didn´t know about."

"Maybe," Ajuka responded, "but it is far more likely that it is the same group that we have just been warned about. The one that we know is active right now and that your daughter has invited right into our midst."

"Well, after all this I have to admit that I am actually happy that I did not marry you. It seems that I owe Hyoudou one," Raiser said sarcastically. "And to think that you actually claimed **I** was the one who is unworthy."

"Raiser, you are not helping," Diehauser, who was sitting next to him, pointed out.

"That is enough Raiser," Issei addressed him, "I admit what Rias did makes me angry as well. But she truly has enough."

"Yes, she is a wreck," Xenovia commented bluntly, with a look at her King.

Rias had started to cry once again.

"I have heard enough," Ajuka told them.

"Rias Gremory," he addressed her, "you are guilty of betraying your duty to Devilkind as a whole - to your family, your peerage - knowingly endangering your territory and the peace - and of consorting with a dangerous terrorist. Letting her enter your territory unchallenged and unsupervised, hiding her true nature from both your co-ruler and your peerage... and especially giving these terrorist two dangerous hostile entities.

You are from now on stripped of your rights as the heiress of the Gremories. Your former status will be given to your nephew Milicas. You are further stripped of your status as a High Class Devil. You have no longer the right to possess a peerage. Your servants will be given to another member of the Gremory household.

Given the past actions and achievements of your family, especially your brother, your life will be spared and you have the right to join someone else peerage if that is your wish. Does anyone here dispute my decision?" he asked.

Nobody spoke, not even Zeoticus and Venelana. They knew there was no point... and they weren´t all too happy with Rias latest actions either. Devils were greedy and selfish... but even that had limits.

"Good," Ajuka continued. "I have another announcement to make. Issei Hyoudou, you have mentioned your interest to become a High Class Devil, right?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"In this case - skipping the usual trials - you are from now on promoted to High Class. Given your power and your accomplishments in the fight against Khaos Brigade, I am sure nobody will protest this. Diehauser Belial, Raiser Phenex, Sairaorg Bael, Zeoticus Gremory, as present representatives of the 72 Pillars I ask you, do you agree to this decision?"

They all gave a short yes. Raiser and Rias father after a short moment of surprise, but nobody could deny that he deserved the status... especially not Riser, who he had beaten before. Zeoticus on the other hand suspected what Ajuka was planning to do.

"Excellent," Ajuka stated. "In this case, you will be given Rias Gremory´s former peerage as your servants and... if you wish so... herself as well. Issei Hyoudou, do you accept Rias Gremory as your servant?"

"I - yes I accept," Issei said now, quite surprised at this development.

"Rias Gremory, do you accept to become Issei Hyoudou´s servant?" he asked her.

"I - I do," she replied weakly.

"This leaves only one question. What do we do about both, this renegade group of Fallen Angels and Lady Belial and her followers?" Ajuka stated.

"I - I think I could help," Rias said, she was more than a bit hesitant to speak, given her situation. But she had to. She had a lot to make up for. "She has given me a way to contact her... and... and she thinks she has me completely in her hand... and I think I could help you to lure her into a trap."

"This seems like a good idea," Sona pointed out. "if you are sure that she won´t supect anything?"

"She thinks she has me completely broken," her friend responded. "She would never expect me to stand up against her. Besides that, she is arrogant. I think that is a rampant condition under us Devils."

"Rias!" her mother called out.

"Don´t worry about it," Ajuka said relaxed. "We both know she is right. She actually has realized one of the weaknesses of our kind."

"We will deal with the Fallen Angels," Issei declared. "With the information that woman gave us about her former group, it should be quite easy. Then we will deal with Lamia - aehm Lady Belial."

"No, you can´t," Rias exclaimed now. I... " she suddenly remembered that their relationship had just been turned upside down and he was now the master. "Please Issei, I have not told you yet, but Lamia actually wanted me to send you after the Fallen. It has to be a trap. Please don´t go."

"Why should I trust you on this?" Issei asked her dangerously. "You have been lying to me so often. People are dying there; you know that? Being butchered by these psychopaths for no reason. But that probably doesn´t worry you because it are only humans."

"Issei," Akeno called out.

"Shut up," he replied harshly.

At a purely logical side, Issei knew Rias had a point. If Lamia was working for Faust and she wanted him to go, then it had to be something dangerous going on. But all he could see in his mind were dead people, stabbed and ripped apart by lightspears... just like it happened on the Astral Plane, when Faust had tricked him into... no, he didn´t want to end this thought.

Akeno´s father Baraquiel was looking somewhat irritated about how Issei was talking to his daughter, again. But Penemue was holding him back. They both had heard what he had gone through and she admitted, he had reason to be angry.

"I will go," Issei told her. "There is nothing you can do to convince me otherwise. But don´t worry. I certainly won´t go alone."

Issei was looking around.

"Akeno, will you come with me?" he asked her.

"Of course... ahm Master," she answered.

"I will come as well," Kiba said. "If these bastards are connected to the Holy Sword Project, I want to take them out by myself... and I guess I have a few things to make up to you."

"And me as well," Rossweisse mentioned. "I am with you." Issei knew she wanted to stay close to him because of her vision. He promised himself, he would not let it come true.

"Of course we will all go with you if you want," Irina told him.

"Okay, so Akeno, Kiba, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko and Rossweisse," Issei stated, "you are with me. Asia, Gaspar, you stay and help Rias," he said to the two remaining members of Rias - no, of his new peerage. The thought was still hard to getting used to.

"You can count me in as well Issei-kun," Kuroka addressed him.

"That is good... " he replied, "... and by the way, I also remember again what we have done together," he told her quietly.

"This is great," she whispered back, "... I am looking out to doing it again," she said naughtily.

"Vali... and you?" he asked his rival.

"Like I said, you will have to do it without me Issei. Well, by what you said, you won´t need me anyway. To be honest, I think this trap for Lady Belial sounds far more interesting." He grinned. "By what I have seen she has a few real monsters in her peerage and she herself is also not exactly a lightweight. To that come the two Dragons."

Yep, that was typically Vali, Issei thought.

"I see," he said.

"But I will come with you," he heard Penemue saying. "As leaders of the Grigori, at least one of us should accompany you as well. Don´t you agree Baraquiel."

"You are right," he responded. "And as much as I liked to spend more time with Akeno, I have been called back to the Underworld for the investigation of the attack. I hope you won´t hold it against me my daughter," he said to Akeno, who looked a bit uneasy.

She had been hating her father for a long time for something that, she admitted now, he had very little control over. If she thought about it, the killers of her mother had possibly simply **waited** for a time he was not home to attack. And now he was here, actually apologizing, just for being called away a few days earlier than expected, because his forces had been attacked.

"Rias, you can meanwhile begin to plan your trap," he said to her. "We will deal with both of these problems."

 **xxxxxxx**

"The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse?" Loki questioned.

"Yes," Nergal replied, "if you agree, you will be given even greater powers as you already possess, the powers of the four bringers of the end of the world - Hunger, War, Pestilence and Death. You will bring chaos and destruction over this world... and you will also be able to take revenge on all your enemies," he told them. "Do you accept our proposal?"

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Kuoh_

As Issei returned to his bedroom - actually hoping to get some sleep for the rest of the night - he was instead greeted by the sight of Irina and Rossweisse, who were both lying on his bed, in nothing but their underwear.

"Hello Issei-kun, we have been awaitung you," his childhood friend said in a seductive voice. "We are sorry, but we just couldn´t wait any longer,"

* * *

 **Author notes: The version of the Fallen Angel leader Penemue, that appears in this story is based on the one from Stormgreywolf´s stories and used with permission.**

 **Nergal is the name of the God of the Underworld in the Sumerian Mythology. The character going by that name is loosely based on several characters, for example Anubis from Stargate and Nekron from the DC comics. Like Faust, he is one of the `Lords´.**


	13. Chapter 13: Day of Fire and Blood

**Chapter 13**

 _Kuoh, Issei´s bedroom_

"Are you sure about this?" he asked the two girls in his room who were now standing before him, right in front of his bed, in a very revealing underwear. "I mean... Irina, I thought you were afraid to fall?"

"It - it is okay Issei-kun. I have been thinking about this and... I **want** you... and I don´t want to wait any longer - even if I have to fall for it... I want you," she exclaimed.

"I will try not to. I will try to just concentrate my mind on my love for you," Irina explained blushing, "during all the perverted things you do with me... But... I don´t really care anymore... I will not just stand aside anymore, while the others are all starting to having sex with you..." she proclaimed, "and beside that, I know now that you like `Fallen´ Angels as well," she added with a small smile on her face. "... so it won´t be that bad... right Issei-kun?" she said.

"But what about your faith? Don´t you want to be an Angel anymore?" he asked her. Of course he was fighting down the urge to just jump forward and do everything with her she asked for... and more.

"Issei-kun - It... we both know it doesn´t really matter, right?" she said then. "... I mean, God is dead," she stated slowly as if it was painful for her to admit this loud. "Or at least the version of him that lived in our world, if what you said is true. I mean, I am of course happy that, at least somewhere, the Lord still exists...But - he is just not here with us," she continued.

"Without him, Angels, Fallen Angels, in some sense that are now not much more than labels - as much as I hate to say it - don´t you think so? I - I mean, I would really like to be an Angel, like God had intended them to be, pure and innocent and all. But if I have the choice between having Godly Protection and being with you... then my choice is clear," she exclaimed.

"Okay," Issei answered. His eyes were wandering to her and Rossweisse´s breasts while he said this.

"One last thing Issei-kun," Irina asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I would look good with black wings?" she questioned with an - actually a bit lewd - smile. "I mean you like them on Raynare too, right?"

Issei only grinned at her.

He stepped forward, laid one of his arms around Rossweisse´s body and started to kiss her... and the other around Irina´s waist. He began to touch different body parts with his hands, her waist, her breasts, her upper legs... then he grabbed her ass. This caused her to let out a small moan.

At the same time he was letting his other hand wander over Irina´s body. But for the beginning, he didn´t pay this much attention to her as he did to the other girl and she was looking at him impatiently.

"Issei, do me too," she insisted. The light pout she had on her face as she said this was so cute - he admitted - that Issei felt as if he nearly melted.

He did what she wanted, turned to her and gave her the same full treatment. With one of his hands he was taking one of her breasts out and kneaded it intensely, while he was kissing her... and the other hand was gliding into her slip and massaging one of her ass-cheeks. This caused Irina to make an even louder moan as Rossweisse had.

A part of him felt bad about doing this to her - especially since it seemed to arouse her this much. He honestly didn´t want her to fall because they were doing this - even if she said now she didn´t minded it, he knew she was happy about being an Angel.

But if she and Rossweisse came here and offered themselves like that?... and they both were so incredibley cute? He just couldn´t resist. He wanted to touch every part of her body... before he would fuck both of them senseless.

Besides that, he was stressed, he was angry, he was frustrated and he was simply at the end of his nerves with everything. It was just like Irina said - if she was willing to risk it, why should he deny it to her - when she and him **both** wanted it so bad?

Issei removed his shirt, while Rossweisse - now kneeling in front of him - opened his pants and took out his already hard member and took it into her mouth.

One moment later Irina was kneeling right beside her.

"How about you give me some room Rossweisse?" she demanded a bit irritated.

For Issei, it was practically another one of his many perverted fantasies coming true. Getting a blowjob from two girls at once, who were both kneeling in front of him.

The two girls were now taking turns in taking his member into their mouth. At one point Rossweisse was even taking his dick between her wonderful breasts... a move that Irina quickly replicated a few moments later.

 **xxx**

Just a short time later he was lying on top of the now completely naked Rossweisse - he was still fondling her breasts with both hands as he entered her slowly. It was just like with Raynare, Kuroka and Asia.

"You feel fantastic inside Rosie," he whispered to the a bit older girl, as she was still adjusting to his size inside her.

"T-thank you Issei," she said with a deep blush. "It feels... Ah Issei... just continue and fuck me hard, please."

 **xxx**

Another few minutes minute later he was thrusting into her wildly, as she had her legs wrapped around his body. By now, she was with every thrust letting out loud moans and small cries.

"I-Issei-kun, I love you," she called out. "This is so good."

Beside them, Irina was standing and watching with a more and more growing impatience. She taken her breasts out of her black bra and pulled down her panties... and now had one of her own hands on her boobs and the other between her legs.

At some level, she admitted, she felt more than a little nervous about all this. And at least in the beginning, she had been quite unsure. Here she was standing now - an Angel and servant of the Church - watching Rossweisse getting fucked... and barely being able to wait for her turn to be taken in the same way.

She had actually positioned herself in a way that she had a good look at Issei´s large manhood pushing into the other girl. She wanted to have it inside herself... now.

Her intention to let her love for Issei rule over her during their sex, instead of her lust... well, it had been gone overboard less than a minute after this here had started.

She had just built up too much lust over the last months.

 **xxx**

At the beginning, she would have been appalled at the thought of actually being part of a harem - this was something for Devils and Fallen Angels - perverted and slutty ones... and she was a servant of God after all... and even more she would have been horrified at the thought of having sex right in front of the other girls.

But all that started to change with a single fact. It was Issei who wanted the harem - her best friend... and, as she admitted, the boy she loved since she was a child. At first she had of course been shocked when she found out that he had turned into a complete pervert. But then things started to change even more. First she found out about God´s death and that she had been lied to about it the whole time she was with the Church.

And of course that the same Church, that she had though nearly perfect, had actually exiled people just for finding out this dark secret. That half of what she had believed in was a lie.

At the other side, she got to know the other girls better and better and started to care about them and saw them as friends - even if most of them were Devils. So slowly, she started to accept the idea of a harem... as long as it was Issei´s harem, and the other members were her friends.

And then somewhere came the point where she no longer cared. Her love for him was mixing more and more with the lust she felt at the same time... and exactly this lust was exploding right now. Yes, she loved him deeply and she wanted to make love to him... but she also wanted to get fucked. All these months were she had been holding herself back - all while the others were making moves on him and making out with him, even having sex in Kuroka´s and Asia´s cases... and in Raynare´s, as Issei had admitted to her - while she was just standing back, always afraid to fall.

But that was over. If she would be a Fallen Angel than this was over, then so be it.

She no longer cared if the others would be watching her having sex with him... and besides that, having threesomes like that actually made sense, if they had to share him. So they wouldn´t have to wait so long to have their turn.

At this point she would gladly take Issei´s dick inside her in front of their entire assembled schoolclass... as long as she finally **had** it inside her, she had been craving for it for so long... and she would be proud of it. She was one of Issei´s women and one of his lovers and she wanted to show it.

So why - why the hell - was Issei´s dick inside Rossweisse, instead of inside of hers, where it should be? She was the one with months of pent-up sexual frustration to work out after all.

Normally she would have been shocked about just how lewd and perverted her thoughts had just become. She was sure that she had already fallen. But, like she said, she didn´t really care anymore... at least not so much

 **xxx**

"N-now just hurry up you two and let me have my turn," she finally exclaimed, her patience coming to an end. "I need it too, goddamnit." At the inside, she was once again apologizing for misusing the name of the Lord. But she was not **that** much sorry about it right not.

"Sorry, but you see, another girl needs me to take care of her," Issei said to Rossweisse, smiling `innocently´.

She gave him a short nod and he pulled out of her.

"But I expect you back later," she told him. "I want to do it with you as much as I can. Until..." Before her premotion might come true.

"It won´t come to **this** ," he assured her. "I won´t let it."

Irina laid down on the edge of the bed and spread her legs extreme wide for him. Issei instantly felt another wave of lust at the sight.

"Issei-kun, take me now, please," she pleaded.

In opposite to Rossweisse, she started to moan practically in the moment Issei pushed into her. It hurt somewhat in the beginning, as Issei took her virginity. But in some way, she was far beyond caring. Her nearly insane amount of lust and her silent jealousy of the other girls - the ones who had been able to make moves on him all the times they wanted - was overriding nearly everything else.

And she clearly loved the feeling of him being inside her... finally, she thought, as she lifted up her legs to both his sides, as he was pounding into her.

"Do me harder, please," she asked. "Issei-kun, I love you too," she said to him. "I love you. Please tell me, does my pussy feel good as well. Does it feel as good as Rossweisse´s or as Kuroka´s or as... Raynare´s?" she asked, a bit hesitantly.

This part caught Rossweisse, who was hearing everything, by surprise. She didn´t knew about Issei actually having sex with his Fallen Angel girlfriend. But she guessed it didn´t matter much right now.

"Yes, it feels great," Issei replied.

Rossweisse stood by and let him have his way with Irina for a few more minutes, before she sank down to her knees and bend herself over the bed...

"I think it is my turn again," she said... and gestured to Issei to take her from behind.

He gave her a small smile and gave Irina a kiss on the cheek.

"We will continue with you in a few minutes, don´t worry," he told her, before he once again turned to Rossweisse.

Just a short time later however, Irina kneeled down right beside the other girl and took the same position as her, asking Issei to switch between them.

Issei happily complied, as he was now doing both of them from behind while caressing their breasts with his arms. By that, he was now switching between Rossweisse and Irina, about every half minute.

At one point, Issei felt himself tightening. He knew he was close. He was currently inside Irina.

Rossweisse had already come with a small cry, a few seconds earlier.

"I am going to come," he told them.

"Inside me, please do it inside me Issei-kun," Irina asked him.

"Okay," Rossweisse said. "But - but I want you to come inside me next. I mean, we will be doing this for the rest of the evening, right?" she asked now a bit shyly and suddenly having a blush on her face.

Issei cried out as he came and released inside Irina... who came as well and sank down moments later, burying her face into the sheets of the bed.

They all were breathing heavily.

"What you just asked, yes, we will definitely be doing this again... well, as soon as I have recovered," Issei told them.

Just some months ago, he remembered, he had been nothing but a perverted virgin who barely had any hope of finding a girl.

And now - barely 17 - he was one of the strongest Supernatural Beings in this world... and even better, he really had an entire harem and was now actually started sleeping with them... just like he had always dreamed about.

At the same time however, he crinched at the memory of the pain that many of its members have meant for him. Yes, it seemed there always were two sides of everything.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Somewhere else_

They all had been listening to the offer the creature had made to them... Power, revenge... and far more.

"I accept," Loki said.

"Yes," Samael whispered sinisterly behind him.

"With pleasure," was Kokabiel´s answer. "As long as I have the chance to fight in this war and crush my opponents." Finally, he thought.

"There is however one last problem," Loki stated suddenly. "I am willing to join your little group here. But only under one condition. I mean, there are still a few questions unclear."

"Really?" the mysterious super-creature named Nergal replied, "and what questions are that?" he asked curiously.

He knew that Loki and his master Ahriman had some ties in the past. Or maybe you could say Ahriman had `inspired´ him to his work.

"For once... " Loki said smiling, "... of course the question who will be in charge of this group. You said you want me, the Fallen Angel, the She-Devil and Samael to receive these powers." The Norse God started to power up and unleash his energy over the area.

"I am a God. he is merely a particular strong Devil." He pointed to Lamia. "She is the one who should be following **my** directions." He turned into Nergal´s direction. "I know who your mater is. I have been cooperating with him more than once in the past. I know he values strength, intelligence, skill and cunning. And we both know I possess all these points, probably more than this Devil. I will be the one leading this team," he declared.

"Interesting," Samael commented casually.

"Well, better the Norse-God than a Devil," Kokabiel remarked.

"You dare," one of the Rooks of the peerage, on the other side, called out, "without Master Lamia you would still be rotting inside your prison."

"Silence," Nergal interrupted him. "Loki makes an interesting point," he said. "He is right, the one with the best abilities and eventually the most power should be in charge. Now, Lamia," he turned to her, "it seems a challenge to your authority has been made. Do you accept this challenge or do you want me to decide who is the most fitting to lead our new group?"

She knew this was a choice that wasn´t really one.

Yes, Lord Nergal said he would chose the one who was better suited and he would do it. But alone the fact that he considered his challenges, implied that he saw Loki at least as rivalling her when it came to command skills and intelligence. She also knew that he and her masters had cooperated to some level somewhere in the past.

So all what was left was combat and power. And by trying to avoid the challenge in the first place, she would already be showing weakness... something that she couldn´t afford to do here.

Lamia activated her own power of `Worthlessness´ - the ability to negate other´s powers and the trademark of the Belial line - and tried to direct them at Loki. She had been hoping to catch him of guard. But as it seemed he had been prepared as she saw her attack being stopped by a shield in front of him.

She powered up even more, just like her opponent, in a desperate attempt to rob him of his powers. But it didn´t help. He was just too powerful. She was able to win against practically any Ultimate Class being and at least hold herself against most Maou. But Loki was a God.

"Now, shall we begin?" he asked her smugly. Of course the fight had already started, but he just decided to act as if what happened so far was not even worth mentioning. Lamia admitted this infuriated her.

She sensed a wave of his own energy being directed at her and she felt herself being pushed backwards. Still, she was holding herself. But one moment later she realized that this had only been a distraction. Loki raised his hand and fired a powerful energy-blast at her.

She concentrated her powers into a magic-circle in front of her to protect herself. But she realized it was barely enough to stop the assault. As the blast had dispersed, her clothes had some burns and there were a few visible scorch marks on her skin... and she knew perfectly well that this wasn´t his full power.

Suddenly someone else - one of her two Knights - jumped forward and tried to attack Loki from behind, interrupting the fight.

But before the female Devil had even reached him, he was being caught by another supernatural attack... coming from Nergal himself, who had raised his arm, making just a small gesture.

Everyone around watched in silent horror how the powers of this Dark Lord, even over the border of the dimensions, were drawing the life-force out of his victim... and were leaving the woman, half dead and completely defenseless, lying on the ground.

"This is a challenge of Power and Command," he declared. "None of you has the right to get involved. Lamia, do you wish to continue the duel?"

"No," she replied. "It is clear that he is more powerful than me. The right to lead the Four Horsemen belongs to him," she said, wishing to bite her own tongue at the humiliation. This had been her mission, her campaign... and now she was being overthrown by one of the same beings her own peerage had freed in the first place.

But there were still ways to salvage the situation, she thought.

"But what about the plan?" she asked Nergal, hoping that things would still go her way, even if nominally, she had lost leadership.

"The decision about this lies with Loki now, just as the authority," the Lord replied. "If your ideas are as convincing as you think, I am sure he will appreciate them and you two will come to terms with each other," he announced. Another test, she realized. This time for both of them.

"There is however another thing," Nergal´s apparation said, turning to the unlucky Devil he had just immobilized. "This woman here has brought shame over your peerage... and weakness. You know what you have to do."

"Of course my Lord," she replied... and stepped forward.

The woman was looking at her in shock and fear.

"Master... please no," she called out horrified. But Lamia just raised her hand and prepared a blast...

"This is the fate of the weak and the foolish," she declared as she fired and completely disintegrated the helpless Devil.

"Yes, very good. Let this be a lesson to all of you," Nergal confirmed. "Lamia, it seems that you have use for a new servant," he stated coldly. "I would advise you to choose a better one this time."

"I know, I have already one in my mind," she replied, "and he will be far more as a mere Knight." A smile formed on her face as she said this. If she could manage to bring Issei Hyoudou to her side. She knew that Lord Faust had plans for him... and if she managed to take advantage of them, to get to him at the right time...

"See to it," Nergal told her. "Then let us continue with the ceremony to grant you all the powers you desire," he said, no longer caring about the murder he had just ordered.

At another gesture from him, a small dimensional portal appeared in front of them and three small glowing orbs of energy materialized in their universe.

"Loki," he addressed him, "you are the leader of the Four Horsemen and as such you will be my Champion in your world, the power of the deceased and the end of life is your to command - You are Death." With his words, one of the three globes moved towards him and entered his body, merging with him.

"Samael, you will be freed from the eternal torment the God of this world had caused you with. From now on it will be on others to feel pain." The second orb merged with Samael´s mutated body... and like Nergal had promised, the constant pain that had plagued him for so many centuries instantly disappeared.

"The presence of your aura alone will weaken your enemies. Your blood will be deadly poison, not only for Dragons, but for all what lives," Nergal continued.

"Lamia Belial," he addressed her, "you will be Hunger. You will gain even more power by consuming the energy of others," he said simply and the last orb entered her body. Like the others, she felt her powers growing and herself developing new abilities.

"And what about the power you promised me?" Kokabiel questioned as the procedure was over. "So far only these three have received anything."

"You are right," Nergal replied. "I have not send it to you, because the source of power we have intended for you is already in this world. Lamia, bring him to it," he told her.

"Yes my Lord," she responded. She gestured for Kokabiel and the others to follow her inside the building that the cultists they were allied which had been occupying for many years.

Nergal´s representation however began to disappear as he ended his connection to this reality.

 **xxx**

Lamia led them into a large hall in the center of the complex.

"What you see now is the heart of this castle and of this cult... and in many ways the source of it´s power," she explained to them.

Standing before them was a large block of stone, with a sword that was stuck into it.

"What is this?" Kokabiel asked, as he saw what she had been leading him to. "Have we somehow walked into the Arthur saga here?" he asked with some sarcasm. Of course he was actually far older than King Arthur and the stories about him and actually been around at the time he had lived.

What none of them knew, this blade was looking nearly exactly like the one Faust had shown Raynare in her last vision, the one his own younger self had been carrying.

"In some sense - yes, exactly that. What you see here before you is nothing else than Clarent, the blade Mordred had been carrying in his war against Arthur - the Sword of the Black Knight," Lamia told them. "As its original owner feel, all his dark magical power, together with his hatred and his intent to destroy, flew into this weapon. Later it fell into the hands of the `Enemies of God´ and was used against the Forces of Heaven.

Today it is probably the most powerful Demonic Sword in existence. It was this blade that shattered Excalibur during the Great War."

The story that she told them was true - at least in this reality. The Mordred of this world had not evolved into the almighty Lord named Faust. Instead of having reached true immortality, he had instead sealed his powers, along with a shard of his soul into this weapon... along with a small spark of the presence of their Great Master, he had as well been a servant of Ahriman - an Unholy Sacred Gear if you wanted to call it that.

"It is waiting here, for a hand to carry it - a hand that is just as thirsting for death and destruction as it itself is," she told him. "It´s power is one of the reasons so many humans were drawn to this place and to this cult. It´s presence is able to influence their minds on a subconscious level. It brings out their dark side and at the same time draws them in and encourages their loyalty."

"Yes that is true," they heard another voice. It was one of the robed cultists - a small-sized middle-aged human. "We are well aware of the powers this great sword possess... and how it helps to open the eyes of our new children."

"Who are you, human?" Kokabiel asked him, not really caring at all.

"Just another humble servant of the great Masters," he replied. "My name is Dumont," the human introduced himself. "My family had founded our religious community here and is leading them since then. It was my grandfather who had discovered the sword over fifty years ago and brought it here. The reason for the stone is merely to connect it to the ground and let its influence better spread over the entire area. But it seems the time is over now. The day is coming when our master will finally take control of this world. It will be a day to rejoice - at least for the true believers."

"Yes - yes I understand," Kokabiel responded. Somehow he admitted, this particular human was under the creepiest beings he had ever seen. He somehow reminded him of Valper Galilei, only that Viper nearly looked normal next to him.

But that wasn´t important right now when he brink of having his dream of a new Great War being fulfilled. And he certainly didn´t want to waste any more time with this guy right now, bizarre cult-leader or not.

He grabbed the heft of the sword and began to slowly pull it out of the stone. Near instantly he felt the power flowing into him.

"Congratulations," Lamia said to him as he lifted the now completely freed blade, "with that you are now the last of the Four Horsemen - War."

"Yes, very good," Loki stated. "Now, why don´t you tell me about this plan you had mentioned," he said to her smiling, "and then we will see if I like it or not. Maybe `working together´ will be quite ´entertaining´, what do you think?" he laughed.

"Oh, don´t be so serious, only because you are no longer on top of our little team," he said. "I promise it will be quite fun. I am known as the God of Mischief after all." The cruel and sinister look on his face however, spoke of anything but, what normal people normally understood under `fun´.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Issei´s home, the next morning_

As they woke up this morning - Issei lying wrapped up between the two naked girls - various feelings were going through them. Happiness, satisfaction, love... but also some less positive ones. Like fear... or simply nervousness.

One of the first things Irina did as she was completely awake, was materializing her wings. If one impure thought was in theory enough for an Angel to fall, then she knew she had overstepped the line at least a few dozen times last night. True, she had said that she accepted if she turned into a Fallen Angel, if that meant she could finally actually do it with Issei-kun... to really be with him. In fact, after all the perverted thoughts she had (and things she had done yesterday, she was pretty sure to become one.

But that didn´t mean that she was happy about the thought. Or that she wasn´t nervous about finding out for sure now.

What they saw however surprised all three of them.

"Irina, you..." Issei said.

Her wings were still as bright white as before. Even her halo was still shimmering over her.

"You are still an Angel," Rossweisse said.

Yes, she was. But why...?

"Issei-kun, I know I should be happy about this, but... I know I should have fallen - I know. I mean, you have seen me last night." Among other things, she thought naughtily. "To say that I had fallen to lust would be an understatement. So why am I still...?" she asked. "I just feel that something is not right with me."

She couldn´t shake off the feeling that something was deeply wrong about this. She had clearly given in to lust and that pretty extremely... and not only that, she had also shown a good amount of jealousy as well, she admitted.

"I know Irina," Issei answered. "I promise we will try to find out more about this. But for now we have other things to take care of," he said darkly.

He couldn´t help it. For the last two days, he always had pictures of people being brutally killed going through his mind. Like just now. Ever since this last meeting with Faust, since he... Even the sex here had only distracted him from this.

"I know," Irina replied. "Let us go Issei-kun."

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Hundreds of miles away_

At the same time, far away, the Fallen Angel Raynare was now by herself... since she had killed Faust´s clone yesterday.

She had thought it would be an - at least small - achievement, if she got rid of the manifestation of him that existed in their world. But as it looked now, Faust had never any intention to keep the clone along in the first place and it had only been another one of his insane tests.

She had been on the way to Kuoh. After all what happened, she wanted to return to Issei. This time for good hopefully. And if either of these Devils would come to the idea to stand in her way, they would regret it.

On the other side, she knew she still had three more souls to deliver. Souls that were darker than her own. Well, Issei-kun and his allies certainly had no shortage on enemies who were `very´ evil right now. So if she were with him, she would get to face people who were `very evil´ quite quickly.

But half on her way, she had realized that she was not alone. She was being followed.

It was a group of Devils, she realized a short time later. But certainly not the ones she had been thinking about. She decided to wait and see what they wanted. After all the Devils and the Grigori were at peace now... and on the other side, she was officially still Faust´s student. So if it were his followers, they would most likely not see her as hostile...

... and if they belonged to someone else, some rogue- group or something? Well, she was a truly terrifying enemy now.

"I know you are there," she called out. "Show yourself." She had landed on an open field, in some distance to the next town. She and the Devils would be undisturbed here.

They appeared one moment later - two female Devils and a male one.

"What do you want?" she asked them.

"You are the Fallen Angel Raynare," the red-headed woman, who was obviously the leader, addressed her, "current apprentice of Lord Faust. My name is Kaleen, Queen and highest servant of Lady Lamia Belial."

"So you are part of that group. Faust-sensei has mentioned you," Raynare replied. "And why are you following me?"

"Master Lamia is interested in meeting you," the Queen replied.

"And if I say that I am not interested?" she asked.

"Then we will have to convince you." Raynare noticed that the two Devils behind her were making subtle gestures as if they were preparing themselves to take out their weapons.

"But I am sure there will be no need to resort to violence," the red haired Queen stated. "I am sure you will think the offer that Master Lamia has for you will be interesting. You are interested in the safety of the Red Dragon Emperor, the boy named Issei Hyoudou, right? Lady Lamia is as well and she hopes she can assure his survival of the coming battles."

Those words certainly hit a snap inside Raynare. But she wasn´t stupid.

"So you just expect me to simply walk right into your base?" she questioned sardonically.

"Actually, Lady Lamia wants to meet you on neutral ground," Kaleen stated diplomatically. "It will only be her and the three of us here present at the meeting. We are only here to escort you."

Raynare knew it was dangerous. These three here together were a serious threat, even with her new powers... and if this Belial-woman herself would also be present...

"You also desire to bring back the Fallen Angel leader Azazel. Isn´t that the case? Lady Lamia thinks she can help you with this as well," Kaleen told her.

This now finally broke Raynare´s resolve. Faust has offered her this hope as well. But he made it clear, that it would only depend on her own abilities if she would be able to bring Azazel back in the future.

But with an ally, a powerful one - one who knows more of the secret powers, that Faust and his kind are possessing - her chances could be better... and she might even be able to bring her beloved leader back faster.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Kuoh Academy, a hour later  
_

Issei was on his way to the Student Council room, to discuss the last details of his missions with Sona and the others. On his way there however, he run into someone else, two people he had not exactly expected to see today.

His friends Matsuda and Motohama were greeting him at the entrance.

"Issei," Matsuda called out happily as he saw him, "You will not believe what had happened."

"Yes," Motohama fell in, "it is the best - the best what had ever happened - the best."

"Hold up, what exactly **had** happened?" Issei questioned curiously.

"Imagine this Issei... We - we got girlfriends," they both exclaimed at the same time and made victory signs with their hands.

"What?" he asked. "Both of you, so suddenly?"

"Yes, they just asked us out," Matsuda replied.

"We were just walking through the town to get new porn magazines, as suddenly two girls were standing before us and told us that they had seen us a few times and they asked if we wanted to go out with them," Motohama explained.

"Wait... what?" he exclaimed. He just couldn´t help that this situation reminded him of something.

"Yes, they just said that they had seen us in the town and liked us," Matsuda called out. "Isn´t that great?"

"Ahm these girls... they aren´t named Yuuma or Amano or something, are they?" Issei asked sardonically.

"Ah, no," Motohama said. "Their names are Kaja and Mayuri. Why?"

"Oh nothing... and, how are they?" he wanted to know, still not quite sure what to think.

"Oh, they are great, just great," Motohama called out, "they are both so hot and have great boobs." Of course that was the first he would mention. And for once it was not what Issei wanted to know.

"Yes... and imagine, they have even agreed to show them to us," Matsuda shouted lecherously. "Yes, we will get to see real boobs."

Some female students who were walking close by had heard him and were looking annoyed and disgusted in their direction.

"Okay," Issei said. "There is something important I have to take care of now. Tell me more about your girlfriends the next time... and introduce me to them." Yes, he truly wanted to know more about this two girls.

"Of course Dude," they answered.

Now he had, even more, to think about, he told himself. He just couldn´t shake off the strange feeling. This was just far too close to his own story.

But for now, he had something else to do.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _A short time later, the school-building_

Issei´s team had assembled. They were now ready for the transport that would bring them close to the castle, that the Fallen Angel Gaeriel had told them, was occupied by the rogues.

"We are ready... master," Xenovia told him.

"You don´t have to call me that Xenovia. Only because they have declared me our master, doesn´t mean things have to change between us, right"

Then his eyes fell on somebody else.

Under them were also the three, now very regretful looking, members of Rias original peerage.

The entire group consisted of Issei himself, Xenovia, Kuroka, Irina and Rossweisse - his two lovers from last night - Kiba, Koneko, Akeno, Penemue and their informant/defector Gaeriel.

"Issei - I..." Koneko addressed him.

"Let me make one thing clear," he stated, interrupting her. "I am still angry at you... at all three of you," he said, looking from her to Akeno and Kiba and back.

"Do you know what is funny Koneko?" he asked her. "As long as I remember, you have always put me down and insulted me for being a pervert. You were always the first to critize me for my antics and badtalk me.

And that while, the whole time, you were something much worse," he stated. "I might have been peeking on girls, talking about their boobs in public, even destroying their clothes with my Dress Break..." he said,

"... but at least I never stood by and let someone intentionally gets murdered and then kept stringing that person along for months, after he was reincarnated... just because someone told me to do it.

I never pretended to wanted to help this person, while in truth I was only following the orders of my master," he hissed.

"One good thing I can say about you however is, you have at least never made a secret out of the fact that you didn´t care much about me in the beginning. In opposite to some others here, who always acted as if they were my best friends while they were screwing me over." He said this with a look at Akeno and Kiba.

"I am sorry," Koneko said.

"Again with these words," Issei remarked. "I must have heard them hundreds of times over the last months. But I am still getting disappointed again and again. But what I am expecting from someone who was willing to believe that her sister was a psycho-killer because the same people who wanted her dead were telling her this?"

"Issei," Kuroka called out now. "That was really unfair to say this. Shirone was a child and hadn´t known any better than to believe what they told her."

"Please just leave it Onee-chan," Koneko replied. "Issei-kun has every right to be angry at me," she admitted quietly.

"Since you are her big sister and Koneko had obviously bee a bad girl, maybe you should give her a spanking Kuroka," Xenovia commented grinning.

"This is not exactly helpful Xenovia," Irina said to her. "But maybe it would be a nice idea," she then added with a smirk on her own at the two Nekomata sisters.

"Hyoudou-kun, I know you have every reason to be angry and hurt about the actions of your friends," Penemue addressed him. "But right now, we are about to start a mission. So this is hardly the time to fight under each other. No matter how interesting it is to see you `interacting´ with your friends," she remarked with a light smirk showing on her face.

"You are right Penemue-sama," he replied. "This is not the time for this. We will talk this out later." He looked at Koneko, Akeno and Kiba. "Like I said, I still care about you and see you as my friends... even if you are a bunch of lying bastards. But right now I am pissed off at you and probably will be for the coming future," he told them.

"So if we are ready to leave?" Issei turned to everybody.

"You know the deal," Penemue said to Gaeriel. "You will bring us to the location of your base and help us to deal with your former comrades. In exchange, the Grigori accept you back and you are giving amnesty for being a supporter of Kokabiel and a member of this rogue group."

"Of course Lady Penemue," she replied. "I will do my best to make up for my failures."

Suddenly two more girls appeared in this moment in the room. It were Ravel Phenex and beside her Le Fay Pendragon.

"Issei, we have been looking for you," Ravel greeted him. "I just wanted to say, I am sorry about what happened to Rias."

"Yes, we already wanted to speak with you yesterday after the meeting, but we just couldn´t find you," Le Fay told him.

"Don´t worry about it," he said to them. "I just wanted to be alone for a while," Issei replied... and as he had finally returned to his room, he had found Irina and Rossweisse there, he added mentally... and was occupied for the rest of the evening.

"But you are alright, aren´t you Issei?" Le Fay asked him.

"Yes. I will somehow deal with it. But thank you for caring, both of you," he replied.

Issei didn´t know La Fay nearly as well as the other girls. She was part of Vali´s team and had at the beginning not really much to do with them. It was only recently that he truly got to know her. But since their and Vali´s team had started to work closer together, they had started to know each other better... and they were truly getting along.

In fact Issei admitted, he truly liked her... and it seemed his feelings were returned. She also didn´t seem to mind that he was a pervert. Le Fay was a nice girl and he admitted, she was really cute... in a way quite like Asia... or maybe Ravel.

"There is another reason I wanted to talk to you," the same Ravel said to him in this moment. "I want to come with you. I want to be part of your team for this mission."

"But you are part of the peerage of your brother," Issei replied. "Won´t he have a problem with that?"

"Oh, Oni-sama wouldn´t say no to my wish. And besides that, he and the others are helping Rias with her trap for that Belial-bitch and that is actually far more dangerous than taking out a group of weak Fallen Angels with you. So he was actually all too willing to agree, since I am safer with you."

A few of them noticed Gaeriel sending the Devil heiress an irritated look at her last comment.

"Okay," Issei finally said. "We are glad to have you with us Ravel." He smiled at her... in which she returned.

"Well, I will go to Vali and the others," Le Fay told them. "We will leave as well soon. I only wanted to see you Issei... and to wish you good luck."

Suddenly the young sorceress leaned forward and placed a kiss on Issei´s cheek, before she turned around and walked away with a smile on her face.

"And it looks as if we have another member for your harem Issei-kun," Irina commented. "As if we weren´t already enough."

"You have to admit she is cute," Issei replied.

"Maybe," she responded. "You know Issei-kun, if someone told me one year ago, that I would be a member of the harem of a Devil - and happy about it..." She shrugged.

"But make sure to always look out for **all** of us," she demanded.

"Of course I will. You know me."

"And make sure you always keep up your stamina in bed You have to satisfy all of us after all," she told him `sternly´, crossing her arms, "and I will get very cranky if I don´t get my full share of the sex," she declared.

The others were now only looking in shock at what the Angel-girl had just said. Some, like Ravel, Koneko or Rossweisse were blushing, while other, like Akeno, Kuroka or Penemue had grins on their faces.

"This is interesting. What brought this change in attitude Irina?" Akeno asked her.

"Simply, since me and Rossweisse have done it with Issei-kun the entire last evening," she announced to them all.

"What?" some of them called out.

"But you are an Angel, what about your fear to fall?" Xenovia asked her.

"I don´t care about that anymore," Irina declared with some (mostly faked) pride. "If it means I can be with Issei-kun fully, then I gladly take that risk." In truth of course she had no real idea why she didn´t fall yet, even if she knew she should have.

"If that´s so... then I want **my** turn next," Xenovia called out. "Issei-kun, it is not fair that you are only doing it with the others, when I have been asking you for so long."

"I truly hate to interrupt," they heard Penemue speaking up. "But like I said, we have a mission." The Fallen Angel leader could not quite suppress a giggle. It was quite amusing how this kids - who were known as some of the most formidable young warriors in the Underworld - could be distracted by something like sex.

But, well - she herself and the entire original Grigori had once been `distracted´ from their duty to watch over humanity by the same matter. So she was probably not really the one to talk, she thought.

"Hyoudou-san, I know you probably hate to talk about her right now... but what about Rias Gremory´s suspicion that this might be a trap?" Penemue reminded him.

Issei felt himself freeze. His feeling suddenly made a 180 degree turn from one moment to the other.

"You know what is happening there," he said. "What these psychopaths are doing. I have already seen enough people die without preventing it. We can easily stop this right now... I won´t just stand by and let it continue... and I won´t let anyone - not this bitch Rias - and nobody else, stop me from doing it," he growled. "Do you understand me?"

 **[Partner – you have to admit, she has a point,]** Ddraig told him in his mind.

`I know, but I... I just have to,´ he replied silently.

Issei couldn´t help himself. He could picture the faces of the people being impaled by lightspears before his eyes.

 _"I just used it as an example how corrupt and self-serving your sense of right and wrong has become... You are narrow-minded, you look the other way."_ He remembered Raynare´s words.

 _"Raynare was right, your idea of good and evil... is deeply flawed... It is harder when they are not looking like monsters or wearing dark cloaks."_ That were Faust´s words to him.

But he knew you didn´t need world destroying monsters like Faust or Trihexa to kill many innocent people. A few fanatical psychos were more than enough. But he would put an end to this here and now. He will no longer `look the other way´.

"I understand Hyoudou-san," Penemue replied. "I just wanted to point out we should be careful."

"Of course," Issei said. "I apologize for my tone. That was uncalled for."

"There is no need to apologize," the Fallen Angel assured him. "With what you are going through right now, it is understandable that you are under stress and in pain. But please remember that you are a leader now... and you shouldn´t let this feeling rule you."

"Thank you Penemue-san," he replied, "... and thank you for your kind words."

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Somewhere else_

Three members of the new formed group called the Four Horsemen, Loki, Lamia Belial and Kokabiel - or, like they were now also called, Death, Hunger and War - were standing on a cliff on the Japanese coast, in a short distance from a small town.

"Now my dear, just like I said, we have come to an agreement," Loki said to her.

Lamia had to suppress a frown at his patronizing attitude. She might have been put to second place - at least for now. But that certainly wouldn´t stay like this. And it for sure didn´t mean that she was powerless.

"Aren´t you happy that I agreed to your plan for our coming actions?" he asked. "With a few additions of my own of course."

"Of course, It is a good plan," she replied smugly, "... and I certainly doubt you could have come up with something better."

"Feisty... for a Devil. I like that. I am actually glad that I didn´t had to harm you in our little stand-off," Loki remarked smirking. "Now, if I remember right, the first stage of your plan was to unleash a wave of chaos and destruction around the Earth... before we start our full-scale attack on the Underworld."

He turned to Kokabiel.

"Well - War, why don´t you do the honors and fire the first attack in our new campaign. Of course it is only a quite dissatisfying target. But it is after all only the beginning, right?"

"If you ask so nicely," Kokabiel replied.

The Cadre Fallen Angel lifted his arm and charged a blast of light power... that he then fired right into the heart of the town below them. The explosion swallowed up everything and left only a giant crater... and killed everyone who had lived there.

"You are right, a waste of my powers," he stated to Loki. "But it will serve its purpose, if it distracts our enemies."

"This is one part of it," Lamia responded. "We are preparing this world for the great change that will come. You could say, we help to bring the Apocalypse."

In this moment a Magic Circle appeared in the air before them. It was the circle of the House of Gremory.

"Now, it seems Rias Gremory has a message for me," she commented. "I am curious what my little puppet wants to tell me."

 **xxxxxxx**

At the same time, the Dragon Grendel appeared in the Underworld. He was heading for a settlement at the outer areas of the Devil territory, not that far away from the border to the Fallen Angels. He as well was following Lamia´s plan.

The small town was not that heavily guarded in comparison to the larger cities. During the Great War centuries ago, there had been a larger garrison present. But that was a long time ago. During the conflict with Chaos Brigade the place had never been of interest. Trihexa had also never come close to it. This was exactly why Lamia had chosen this target.

The `defense´ only consisted of a couple of - quite inexperienced - High Class Devils who happened to live here and their peerages and a handful of other fighters - soldiers and security forces. All in all around fifty Devils... who were absolutely helpless against the Evil Dragon... and burned to ash in less than two minutes.

Then Grendel concentrated on the town itself. He sent fire and destruction down, wiped out entire lines of houses, streets, plazas and parks... and killed hundreds within seconds... and left the entire place as a disaster area.

Then he just turned around flew some distance and then teleported away, leaving the Underworld behind.

Just like Kokabiel, he saw this as a waste of his abilities. But it was part of the plan. He was now heading for his next target. A target that he knew would be much more challenging... a target he was truly looking out to.

Meanwhile on Earth, all across the globe, even more attacks were happening.

 **xxx**

Two members of Lamia´s peerage had been sent to a town in China. At the time they had been ordered to, the two Devils unleashed their power and wiped out a line of houses. Then they just teleported away.

Two others had been send to Buenos Eire's in South America and did the same thing there.

Like with the small town in Japan, the experts would later not be able to find a cause of the explosions - not natural or human made. Of course many suspected terror assaults.

 **xxx**

The other Evil Dragon - Ladon - appeared over New York City in the USA. Like Grendel, he stayed only a few moments. He send down one, for his standards quite weak, blast of energy. This however was still enough to completely destroy a multi-story building that it his and the entire area around it.

Then, just like Grendel, he just left. The attack had already served it´s purpose.

Of course thousands of people had seen him.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Somewhere in East Europe_

They had arrived. Their group had teleported a few times.

Like it was intended, they had arrived in a bit of a distance to the fortress, so they hopefully approach without instantly being detected. Of course, going by Gaeriel´s report, the enemy was so far behind them in power, that this would barely play a role - but it couldn´t help to be careful.

Issei and his team, with the addition of Ravel, where now standing in a forest, a few miles from their actual target.

"Which way Gaeriel?" he asked the Fallen Angel defector.

"Here," she pointed in the direction to the place where she had spent the most part of the last eight months of her life.

The castle that the rogue group was occupying itself and the area around it, were of course been warded against intruders. So they would probably be noticed soon. They could already see the building in the distance.

After a few minutes, they saw that they were not longer alone.

In front of them were two Fallen Angels, a man and a woman... and it seemed they were carrying something.

Issei and the others were still hidden by the covert of the forest... and all of them were hiding their energy. So the two Fallen had not noticed them... yet.

After a moment he and the others realized what they were carrying. It ware bodies... two bloodied dead bodies, looking as if they belonged to a woman and a child.

They watched as the two Fallen Angels just dump the two corpses carelessly into something that looked like a large pit, just in front of the castle-walls. Both of them looked as if they were not really caring at all, nearly as if they were taking out the trash.

This pit seemed to be filled with something... and they didn´t need a closer look to get a good suspicion what it was.

In this moment, Issei had enough.

"Hey," he shouted at them in complete rage.

Without any hesitated he activated his Balance Breaker and his Scale Male armor former around him.

Not the entire castle for sure knew they were here, the others thought. It didn´t matter. They were planning to take these bastards down anyway.

"How about you try to do that with someone who can fight back," Issei hissed at the two rogues... and charged forward.

His two targets were starring in absolute shock, as they realized who had just appeared in front of them out of the woods, not quite able to decide if they should flee in panic or try to defend themselves... and be annihilated anyway.

Then suddenly, Issei send out a wave of demonic energy... and as the two Fallen Angels were hit, they were from one moment to the other completely disintegrated.

His teammates were looking at him in surprise.

"Issei, that was..." Akeno said stunned.

"Power of Destruction," Irina finished her words.

 **xxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, not far away from them, two at the outside identical men, were waiting for their time to move... one to destroy... the other two protect.

The good version of the man named Angelo Strada knew what was going on in the world right now. The first strikes of the group known as the Four Horsemen. Many thousands were dying today. But he knew he could not interfere.

There was however something he could do.

 **xxxxxxx**

Whatever Raynare had expected, it was certainly not this.

The place where the three Devils had brought her and where they said their master wanted to meet her, was not a palace, a hidden base or even a hideout.

No, instead they were standing here right in front of a simply human single-family house... somewhere in a suburb area, not far away from Kuoh.

* * *

 **The next chapter will probably be the final of the second Story-Arc**.

 **Le Fay has now been added to the harem.**

 **I have been asked by a few people about the room that Michael had shown Irina in the LN, where it is possible for an Angel to have sex. I had originally not thought about it as I had written the scene. But** **I had a certain reason why I brought up Irina´s fear to fall in this chapter.**

 **Like it was said in the beginning, the story doesn´t necessary follow all events of the LN. Maybe I will make a referece to the existence of the room later. For now at least however, you should go by the idea that the room either doesn´t exist in this world or at least Michael didn´t tell Irina about it.  
**


	14. Chapter 14: The Lady with the Wings

**Chapter 14**

 _East Europe_

The battle had only been taking a short time.

Like predicted, the rogue Fallen Angels had been no match for them.

After Issei had eliminated the two Fallen outside, the rest of the castle had, of course, noticed the intruders instantly. Not that it made much of a difference.

 **xxx**

 _About 20 Minutes earlier_

The other Fallen Angels and also some of the hired human criminals, who had come running or teleporting outside, were taken care of just as quickly as the first two.

In the beginning, Penemue had made her presence known to them and told them to stand down and to surrender.

But after a few moments of seeming incertitude... they seemed to have decided to go down fighting.

One reason for this was probably the large pit full of dead bodies of senselessly slaughtered humans, right in front of their base. Aside from the fact that they were all associates of a known traitor like Kokabiel of course.

As it seemed, none of them believed that they could get out of this without getting the death sentence for their crimes anyway. So they had nothing really too loose.

 **xxx**

The fight was over less than twelve minutes after it begun... well, the actual fight was in not more than two. The rest had actually been not more than a clean-up.

Xenovia, Irina and Kiba near instantly cut down another group of Fallen Angels, that was charging them and a line of human gunmen, backing them up.

Penemue easily eliminated two more of them - basically with a flick of her wrist - by shooting light-beams at them.

They all were, just like Issei, seriously pissed off and didn´t feel like holding back their anger, after they had seen the remains of the massacre that had taken place here... and the stress they were in over the matter with Rias didn´t help either. No, none of them felt merciful right now.

Irina admitted she could barely contain her anger as she killed two of the human thugs. She was a trained Exorcist - or, as you could also call it, a trained killer of supernatural threats. Still, normally she would have `some´ compassion on misguided souls like this.

The rest of the time was mostly them searching the corridors of the castle and taking out remaining enemies.

 **xxx**

In one of the larger halls, Issei finally found the leader of the rogue group... sitting at the end of the room, in a high, throne-like chair.

He was sure it was Sartael. By Gaeriel´s descriptions, he was the only Fallen present with six wings.

"So you have finally come for me Sekiryuutei," the Fallen Angel greeted him. "You are the Red Dragon Emperor, aren´t you? Are you here to put an end to my `reign of terror´?" he asked mockingly, standing up from his make-shift throne.

"I am here to kill you and your bunch of psychopaths," Issei responded growling. He once again activated his Balance Breaker and the scale armor formed around his body.

 **[Boost boost boost]** Ddraig´s voice echoed through the room.

"You can try," Sartael shouted, suddenly forming two light-spears in both his hands and charging at him.

The madman didn´t seem to notice - or simply didn't care - that he was obviously completely outmatched.

Issei blocked both his spears with Ascalon that he had just summoned.

"You cannot win!," the crazed Fallen yelled at him. "Even if you kill me, it won´t change anything. The war has begun. The filthy Devils will be wiped out. Heaven itself will fall... and then the Fallen Angels will be left to reign. The voices - yes, the voices have told me. The world that Master Kokabiel had dreamed about will soon become reality," the lunatic exclaimed.

"Do you know something?" Issei replied. "Fuck you," he shouted.

He concentrated for a short moment and then - activated, just for a split-second, part of the power of his Crimson Cardinal Promotion. During that he simply released a concentrated powerful burst of energy... that simply blew the insane Fallen Angel away and completely disintegrated him, until nothing was left of him but Ash.

Issei was staring at the now empty spot where his opponent had been standing a moment earlier. The scale armor disappeared around him and he returned to his normal self.

He was breathing heavily. Not because the fight had been anywhere close to being difficult - no, it was far from it, it had been child´s play - it was from the sheer rage that had been driving him.

A few seconds later, Penemue stepped into the room behind him.

"Hyoudou-kun, the fight had just ended," she said to him. "The rogues have been destroyed. We have already started to search the rest of the fortress, to see if we can find any surviving prisoners."

"Good," Issei answered. "I will come and help you."

They had done it, he thought. They had put an end to this. No more innocent people would die here.

 **xxx**

Ever since his last confrontation with Faust, whenever he closed his eyes, he saw the picture of people being killed before him. But now he had finally managed to do something good.

He might not have been able to do something against the true monsters... or against his own failings.

He had not been able to do **anything at all** against Faust. He had failed to stop Trihexa... and Sirzechs, Azazel and the others had to sacrifice their lives instead. He had failed to stop Raynare from killing Asia. He had failed to stop Rias from killing Raynare. He had failed to look through Rias obvious lies and deceptions and he ended up causing more harm than good.

Ultimately it had not been **him** who had saved Rias from the Wraith - he had not really been able to do anything, it had been Raynare. Despite everything, the Fallen Angel had in the end shown some twisted sort of mercy on the Devil.

While he was the one who had once written off Raynare as `evil´ and left her to die... and that while he himself and Rias had recklessly endangered the peace and didn´t even gave a thought about the possible consequences of their actions. Raynare had been right, if it hadn´t been for Azazel wanting to make peace at all costs, they could have started the next Great War right then and there.

Damn it, he had not even been able to save a child from an angry mob without Faust tricking him in the process.

Despite all the power he had been given, he was just a screw-up. Whenever it had truly counted, he had failed.

But this time he had actually done **something** good - no more people would die here. It might not be much, but it was at least something.

Had he? he asked himself. Did he really do good this time? Or would this end as a disaster as well?

He could not help his doubts.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Now_

"Hyoudou-kun, are you okay?" Penemue asked him. He had seen him spacing out for a few moments.

"Yea, I am alright," he said. "Let's hope that we will find a few survivors."

 **xxxxxxx**

What none of them knew - just a few miles away, the two versions of Angelo Strada were both waiting for their time to act.

But the insane Stray Exorcist was not the only threat heading in their way. Unknown to them, another one was approaching.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Japan_

Meanwhile, at the other side of the world, Raynare was in this moment seeing a scene, that was not so different from that Issei and his team had just seen... only on a much smaller scale of course.

The three Devil Servants she had met, had just been leading her inside the house.

As they were walking across the corridor and Raynare took a short look into the first room they came across. It was an elegant looking dining room.

A man was still sitting on a chair, his dead body bowed over the table. She could make out a large hole in his back. On the floor was a woman, lying in her own blood, probably the man´s wife.

She suspected that these were probably the original owners of this house before the group of Devils came and took it over.

Raynare gave them a short glance and then didn´t pay attention to it anymore. She had seen such scenes all too often in her life - before and after her quasi-death. She had stopped caring about it a long time ago. Maybe this had contributed to her becoming the cynical bitch she was later on.

 **xxx**

She was being led into another room, where - sitting at a desk - was an aristocratic-looking and very attractive, blonde haired woman waiting for her.

"Ah, it is good to finally meet you, Fallen Angel Raynare," she greeted her.

"You are the Devil Lamia Belial that I have heard about," she responded. "Faust has mentioned you a few times."

"I am," she confirmed. "So Lord Faust has mentioned me? I am flattered."

"Only a few off-hand comments," Raynare replied. "As I see, you have `rented´ this place here from its former owners," she remarked sarcastically.

"Ohh them, yes," she answered casually. "Not that it matters. Just a few pathetic humans no less." Lamia shrugged her shoulders. "To be honest, when my masters begin the cleansing of this world in earnest, these few weaklings will be less than a drop in the ocean," she stated. "But I thought this house would be a nice place for our meeting."

"I see," Raynare replied stoically. "Your servants said you want to make me an offer?"

"Of course. Me and you, after all, are two of the few agents of the Lords in this world, who are answering directly to them. Don´t you think it would make sense for us to be working closer together?"

Raynare was holding back a frown. She hated being called an agent of Faust or of the Dark Order. She wasn´t on his side and would never be. True, she was far from a saint. Issei and Asia could talk about that. But she wasn´t like them.

But that didn´t change the fact that she had a deal with the monster. In opposite to the creature however not out of loyalty to his insane worldview. It was because she hadn´t been willing to be trapped on the Spirit Plane, unable to even act, while the entire world was on the brink of destruction.

Still, there was no reason to let this woman know this. Should she believe that she, like herself, was a willing follower of `The Lords´. If she actually knew a way to bring Azazel back. If she **knew** a way of course. Otherwise, she was only wasting her time here.

"I have heard that you have been trained by Lord Faust in person," Lamia continued, "and now you can be considered one of the strongest of your race. He must really think you are something special."

This time Raynare couldn´t completely keep the scowl from her face. But the Devil woman didn´t seem to notice.

"You know," Lamia said. "The power of the Lords and Master Ahriman himself might be practically without limits... But the truth is when they are finished with our universe when they have reformed it in their image... they will turn their eyes elsewhere and concentrate on other worlds out there. So, when all this is over, who will be in control of our world afterwards?"

A smile formed on her face. "The answer is quite obvious, isn´t it? It will be their servants and enforcers in this universe, people like us. You are, as it looks, the Lord´s chosen under the Fallen Angel race... just like I am under the Devils. You have seen what our Masters are capable of."

` **Your** Masters, not mine,´ Raynare thought. Her Master was Azazel and no one else. But she kept silent. All she wanted was for that Devil to reveal to her what she knew. If she had to cooperate with her for a while for this, so be it.

"The Devils, the Angels, the Fallen Angels, the other Pantheons, they all will just be swept aside," Lamia explained. "Entire races will probably be exterminated, cities, civilizations entire planets will die. But then... when all that is over, we will be the ones left standing. If we form an alliance now - you and me - we can dispose of all our possible rivals and rule this world when Ahriman and the Lords decide to retreat from it," she stated.

Or at least she would have a powerful ally to help her get rid of Loki when the time came, Lamia thought.

Your servants told me that you can help me to bring back Azazel," Raynare stated, sounding unimpressed.

"Oh yes, your old leader. Are you truly **this** interested in bringing him back? Is that just simple loyalty? Or do you have a weakness for him?" she asked her with a sly smile. "But by what I heard you had an interest in Issei Hyoudou?" she stated.

"Ah, I see," she said. "Well, girls like **us** \- under certain circumstances - should be allowed to share their feelings with more than one man, wouldn´t you agree? Especially if those two men ar all but monogamy themselves. I mean Azazel was known to have more than one harem over the time. And `Issei-kun´, his declared goal is to become `Harem King´ after all." She grinned now. "By the way, I admit I myself am interested in him as well. He might be - well, `a bit unconventional´ and quite young, but he is certainly interesting." And an ideal candidate to kill Loki for her when the time comes, she added mentally.

" **Do** you know a way to free Azazel and bring him back to this world?" Raynare asked now again, even more impatiently.

"I know many things... including ways to free your precious Azazel," she stated, " **if** you are willing to work together of course. And that is just the beginning. You can control Heaven and the Fallen Angels, with Azazel at your side of course... and I will rule the Underworld. The territories in the Human World, we can share among ourselves. Oh and for the rest." The smile on Lamia´s face deepened. "You can have both Issei and Azazel as your lovers... and we can both join Issei-kun´s little Harem... or rather we will take the lead on it," she said.

`Or better I will have them both - me and Azazel-sama will rule the Fallen Angels together and I will also join Issei-kun´s Harem... and I will ram a light-spear through you, as soon as you have given me what I want, you lunatic,´ Raynare thought.

There was no way that she would ever willingly join them. She knew what Faust´s and the others agenda was.

"And about Rias Gremory, I have already turned that pathetic excuse of a Devil into my puppet. You know it is actually quite amusing to see her crawl before me. If you want to, her life belongs to you. Kill her as slowly and painfully as you want."

"A tempting offer," Raynare commented drily. "But all that is not what I asked for."

"I know. I will start to give you the knowledge you want," Lamia answered, "as soon as we have an agreement of course," she stated.

"Yes," the Fallen Angel replied, "I think so too." `I think that I will take from you what I need and then I will kill you and Faust and his allies will have one less agent in this world,´ she thought. `And ironically, I will even come closer to fulfilling my own deal with Faust, with your own soul you bitch.´

"You can bring it in now," Lamia said casually to one of her servants.

"What is this?" Raynare asked one moment later.

As the Devil-Servant returned a minute later, she saw a young human girl - maybe 11 or maybe 12 years old - struggling in his arms. It was most likely the daughter of the two she had seen earlier. But why was she still alive?

"Oh, you can call me a bit old fashioned I guess," Lamia stated. "It is only natural, I had been in suspension for a long time after all. But you see, in the old times, a pact with a Devil was traditionally signed with blood, human blood. In very important cases, like this one, even with a life. You have no problem with that, right?" she asked in a friendly tone. "I want the blood of this girl here to serve as the symbol of our pact."

"No," the human girl shouted out terrified and struggled, even more, to free herself from the grip of her captor. The fear of the child was mixed with helpless rage. These monsters had come into her home and killed her parents. And they were monsters. They had strange powers, she had seen it. They had used them to murder her Mother and Father. And now there was another one there, this woman with the black wings and the strange leather clothes... and they wanted to kill her as well.

The girl didn´t want to, but she started to cry.

"Devils have not done something like this for centuries," Raynare responded. And even then only in a few cases. This Devil really wanted to murder this child just to seal a pact with her? A pact that she had no intention to keep anyway. This was so pointless.

Heavens, this woman was truly a psychopath, even by her standards.

"Like I said, I prefer the old ways," Lamia explained smiling. "As you have possibly noticed, my servants don´t have Evil Pieces in them. My Peerage are all pure-blood Devils, who have sworn their lives to me. To be honest, the entire Evil Piece System has turned my race into a bunch of disgusting weaklings. There was a time where you needed actual cunning and charisma to acquire servants. Now every pathetic fool can place an Evil Piece into someone and can call himself a `Master´. One reason more why the Devil race needs to be purged more than any other one. But where have I been?" she asked.

"Oh yes. Now," she told her servants, "would you please spill her blood - all of it... and then dispose of the bodies."

One of the Devils draw a blade... and prepared to use it to cut the child´s throat.

For a short moment, as she looked at the crying human girl that was about to die, Raynare instead saw Asia in her mind... and then herself, as she laid before Rias Gremory on the floor of the old church building.

She couldn´t help herself... Raynare´s hands seemed to move before her own mind even fully registered it.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _East Europe_

Over half an hour had passed since Issei and his group had arrived here. What they had found, as they had been searching the rest of the castle more thoroughly, had shocked even them.

In the lower levels of the castle, they found a couple of dungeons... filled with terrible looking - obviously starved and in some cases tortured - captured humans.

They saw that some of the captives were already dead... even more, bodies to add to the pile they had seen outside. But many others were still living - but in a horrible condition.

Issei, Irina, Xenovia, Ravel, Kuroka and especially Penemue, were staring in horror at the scene before them, as they were standing in the opened door of the underground dungeon.

"I - don´t believe it," Irina said, as she was looking at the abused imprisoned people inside the cages filled with dead and half-dead man, women and even children before them. Barely alive people were sitting, being chained up, right next to decaying corpses. It was a scene nearly like out of a horror movie.

Many of Issei´s team could barely keep themselves from throwing up.

A few of the prisoners had noticed them. Some seemed to be afraid of the newcomers, who they realized were supernatural beings, just like their tormentors who had locked them up here in the first place.

Who they were however downright terrified of, was the Fallen Angel under them, Penemue, who had still materialized her wings. As she saw this, however, she quickly let them disappeared. There was no telling what these humans have gone through here and the last thing she wanted was to terrify them even more. Stupid, she told herself. She should have seen this coming. These people had been imprisoned and nearly murdered by the rogues. Of course, they would panic at seeing another Fallen Angel.

"You don´t have to be afraid," Issei called out. "I promise we won´t harm you. We are not with the people who had locked you up here. We have beaten them and we are now going to free you."

Penemue for her part looked downright ashamed. The Fallen Angel leader was staring wordlessly at the ground.

"Penemue-san," Issei said as he noticed her expression.

"It was my kind who had done this to these people," she answered. "They might have been rogues and insane murderers. But they were still my race."

"Nobody blames you for this," Issei told her.

"Tell that to these people." She gestured to the prisoners who Irina and Xenovia were just getting out of their cages by shattering the locks with their weapons. Some of them were still looking at her in fear.

"Penemue won´t hurt you," he addressed them. "She is not like the Fallen Angels who did this to you."

"I... - I am sorry," she said. "What my kind did to you was inexcusable. The ones responsible have already paid with their lives for their crimes. Please allow us to help you."

A few of the humans were exchanging looks. Some were whispering to each other.

Many were still eying her in distrust, but at least now they cooperated with their rescuers... and they were beginning to lead the first small group of captives out. Issei, Kuroka, Xenovia and Rossweisse carried a few of the ones under them who were not able to walk anymore, while Irina and Penemue stayed behind to take care of the rest for the moment.

 **xxx**

On their way outside, they were met by Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, and Gaeriel, who had been searching another part of the castle. They all instantly saw the devastated look on Kiba´s face... and the others realized that they saw it.

"I have killed them," he said.

"What? Who?" Xenovia asked him.

"We found something like a - a lab - in one of the other wings," Akeno told them.

"They had been experimenting there... on people," Koneko continued.

"It was just like Gaeriel said. They were doing the same sort of experiments like the - the Holy Sword Project... and Yuuto."

As the other looked at him, they all saw the blood on his blade.

"I see," Issei stated. "I can not even hold this against you... not really."

"Help us bring these people here outside," Kuroka said, "and then let us go back and get the rest of them."

Gaeriel stayed visibly in the background during the conversation. It looked nearly as if she was intentionally trying to keep some distance. No surprise actually. She had after all, until a short time ago, been part of the group who did all this.

 **xxx**

As they arrived at the castle´s yard a minute later and placed the people they had been carrying on the ground, they were met with a surprise.

A man was standing at the opened gate. He was wearing a long grey coat... and they could see that in one of his hands he was holding a light-sword and in the other a gun... a gun that was pointed at them. It was an Exorcist.

"Ah, exactly the people I wanted to see," the figure in the coat addressed them...

... and he fired.

 **xxxxxxx**

Raynare´s light-spear met the weapon of the Devil... and stopped it, right before he had killed the girl.

"What the...?" the Devil hissed in confusion. He would have never expected the Fallen Angel to defend the human child. She was supposed to be a disciple of Lord Faust after all.

The Fallen Angel admitted, she herself was surprised about her reaction. What the fuck was she doing? It would have been made much more sense to let this human die and act later when she would have a better opportunity. And not now, when she was facing four powerful Devils by herself.

The little girl was surprised as well. They had said they wanted to kill her. But the winged woman had actually saved her. Was she not a monster as well? Like the others.

Had she truly gone that soft? Raynare asked herself. That she would risk her own life for a human child she did not even know?

She saw the gaze Lamia was sending to her in this moment.

"I see," the Devil stated. So this is where you truly stand. I have suspected it," she said with something that nearly sounded like regret. "You could have been a powerful ally. But now it is clear that you are not truly one of us. Otherwise, you would not have batted an eyelash when this worthless creature was killed."

"This here was nothing but a test?" Raynare asked surprised.

"As Lord Faust and the others often say," Lamia´s Queen stated. "When you push people to their limits, then you can see who they truly are. And it seems now we know who you are deep down, my dear Angel," Lamia herself added sardonically. "I can see it in your eyes. You don´t believe in our cause, do you? You are not even on our side."

"No, I am not," Raynare replied.

She saw that the devil servant once again moved to kill the child. But she stopped his blade once again, used the opening in his defense, formed a second light-spear with her other hand and stabbed it right through his side right into his heart.

This, however, was not everything. Like she had learned, she concentrated her powers - not just on the body of her opponent - but at his soul... and send it over the brink of their reality.

"And another one," she said.

Her contract with Faust was now nearly fulfilled. It was not as if she had been so interested in saving the child. She had just seen an opportunity to add another soul to the ones she had already delivered. At least that was what she was telling herself.

The other three Devils were just standing and staring with open mouths as the essence of their former comrade who was literally been wiped from this universe. They could sense it. Not just the death of his body, but also what happened to his soul... what the Fallen Angel just did.

"Y - You... " Lamia stammered. "What in the world did Lord Faust teach you?" she called out. She could not believe it. This Fallen Angel was able to directly attack the souls of the living... and like the fact that they had just seen.

"Wouldn´t you know?" Raynare questioned. "After all, you know about this power as well, don´t you?" Her gaze met one of the three Devils for a few moments. The expressions on Lamia´s face told her everything.

"Tell me, why - how - did Lord Faust thought you this?" Lamia shouted now.

"A better question, why are you so surprised about this?" Raynare responded. "Tell me one thing. If I actually agreed to your pact, how exactly did you intend to help me bring Azazel back?"

Lamia didn´t answer. She was only still staring at the Fallen. But her expression gave the Fallen Angel all the answer that she needed.

"I see. You have not the slightest idea, don´t you?" she stated. "It seems that I was only wasting my time here. You cant' teach me anything. In fact, it seems that you know **less** than me. So how would you have any idea how to return Azazel to this world, when not even I can do it right now?"

Yes, Faust had offered her a chance to bring him back... but only if she managed to reach the power to do it by herself. Lamia had offered her a way to do it faster. But it seems it had only been a bluff from the beginning.

"I have been a loyal servant of the Lords for centuries," Lamia yelled. "Why should he show a pawn like you, who is not even one of us, more than me?"

"Yes, why? It is hard to say." Raynare grinned. "Maybe he just thinks you are worthless... **Devil** ," she commented.

"That is enough," Lamia hissed. "Kill her," she screamed at her servants.

Raynare on her part, was ready to defend herself and then teleport away at the first chance. While the Devils had formed wards around the house, it were quite weak ones - probably not to accidentally alert their enemies in Kuoh - and she would be able to break through them easily.

"That is enough," a voice was suddenly heard throughout the room... Faust.

The member of the `Lords´ manifested himself before them in the room, as a transparent silhouette of his body. But the power he concentrated on this spot, while far from his full strength, was still several times stronger than a Maou or Seraph.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked Lamia. His voice sounded - perhaps for the first time since Raynare met him - actually angry. Not simply controlled, triumphant, bitter or filled with an overwhelming universial hatred, like usual. But truly angry at a specific person for a specific reason... and that person just happened to be Lamia.

Raynare truly didn´t want to switch places with her.

"Master, I - ," the Devil called out, looking shocked by his appearance, "... I just wanted to help you. I knew Raynare is your student and I thought I could form an alliance with her. I thought I could win her over to us for good. But she refused... she isn´t really on our side."

"Of course she refused," he cut her off. "What did you expect? When first you offer her something that you do **not** possess... and then right off expect her to get along with **any** of your actions," he said, giving a side-glance to the human child, "without ever actually giving her anything in return? I have been in contact with Raynare for months now. And now you come with your clumsy methods and foolishness and risk to ruin the work of months... You actually managed to push her **away** from us." He glared at her.

"No - you cannot blame me for this," Lamia shouted. "This is not my fault. As I heard she was your student, I thought she would be loyal to our cause. How could you teach things like that to someone who is not even one of us - how could you...?"

She suddenly stopped talking and sank to the ground, as a gesture from Faust stopped her air supply.

"Do you take me for a fool," he said. "I know exactly why you did this. You had clear instructions not to interfere with my dealings with Raynare. But you had hoped she could help you to dispose of Loki, since he had usurped your leadership in your little group. So you thought you could move behind my back," he stated.

"I don´t really hold your ambitions against you," he explained. "The wish to grow is a good thing after all. But your incompetence in trying to realize them needs to be punished," he said casually.

Lamia instinctively tried to defend herself, but she couldn´t, as her own powers were suddenly directed at her body and negated all her strength. Next, to her, her remaining servants were on their knees as well.

"Let me make one thing clear," Faust told her. "Raynare and my plans for her are more important for us than you and your entire peerage. And as far as I remember, I don´t answer to you."

A wave of energy manifested itself in the room - looking similar to lightning - hitting Lamia and causing her to howl out in pain as it was ripping through her body.

Raynare watched in awe how Faust had just easily subjugated and was now casually torturing a Maou level Devil, while he was physically not even in this universe. It was nothing but terrifying... even more, however, the question how much influence he and his allies had already gained in this universe, for him to manifest so much power here.

Then he turned around to her and the girl, who was still standing silently at the side of the room.

"But maybe there is still something positive to get out of your stupidity," he said. "I will deal with you later," he told the still powerless Devil.

"Raynare," he addressed her.

"Now, I didn´t knew that you thought that highly of me," she said smugly.

"Oh, I do. The reason will become clear to you very soon," he stated. "But for now."

He turned to the human girl. "Tell me child, are you okay? Are you injured?"

She didn´t answer.

"I see," he said. "They have killed your parents, right?" he asked her.

"Yes," she answered tonelessly.

He nodded.

"Tell me, do you want her to die?" He pointed to Lamia, who was still lying on the ground.

"Yes," the girl answered once again, this time fully of hate.

The Devil in question was looking at them in shock. She knew she had, as they said it in this age, fucked up. But this? Would he, one of her masters, truly kill her, just at the request of a simple human girl?

"But I won´t kill her," he stated. This caused Lamia to relax a bit. "At least not yet," he continued. "She still has her value to me after all. Even if her current actions were short sighted and foolish."

The girl now glared at him.

Raynare held back down to urge to tell Faust to leave the girl alone. It was not as if she gave a damn. But what in the world was he hoping to achieve with this?

"Say child, do you wish you had the power to kill her yourself?" he asked her. "Do you want the power to kill people like her... people like me?"

"Yes, I do," the girl growled now.

"Do you want me to give you this power?"

"Yes," she answered once again.

"Good, very good," he said. "Do you know something, child? I will fullfil your wish."

He raised one of his phantom-like hands and Raynare watched how some of his energy was flowing into the girl. She saw how the child´s body was suddenly lifted off the ground, as more and more power was flowing into her... and she finally passed out.

"Good," Faust said once more, as the girls body sank back to the floor.

"Raynare," he then turned to her. "There is something else you should know," he told her, "about your boyfriend and his little team..." he said.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _The castle in East Europe_

The Exorcist was firing at them. He didn´t even seem to care if he hit Issei and the others or the human prisoners they had just freed.

But they moved and Kiba stopped the first bullet and Irina the second, with their blades.

"Who are you?" Issei asked the stranger.

"Someone who wanted to meet you and your group here Issei Hyoudou. You have known my old teacher quite well after all. My name is Angelo, Angelo Strada," he answered.

"So you are the insane Stray Exorcist we have heard about?" Xenovia questioned. "Like teacher like student, I guess."

"But you have heard about me. Good so far," the madman replied.

"I am the one who had killed Freed Selzen," Kiba declared. "I am the one you should fight."

"Do you really think I would care about that," the Stray Exorcist Angelo replied. "We both know that Master Freed was not exactly a nice guy - not that I am one to talk. And what makes you think that I will fight only one of you?"

"You can't think that you can take on all of us," Issei said. "Or you are even crazier than we thought."

"Who says that I need to fight you at once?" he asked, "and who says that I was alone?"

"You have a partner?" Xenovia questioned forcefully.

"You can call it like that," Angelo answered. "He is getting closer. He is coming for you. Don´t you sense it?"

As they concentrated, they indeed began to feel another presence far away, a terrifying presence.

Issei recognized it nearly instantly... Grendel. And the Dragon was quickly coming closer. No.

What had he done? he asked himself. Rias had tried to warn him again and again that this could be a trap... and he had not listened, just because he was angry at her. Penemue had tried to do the same thing and he had ignored her.

He truly was an idiot... and he had put everyone here in danger.

"Yes, I see you have noticed him," Angelo said, grinning `devilish´.

"Rossweisse," he turned to her - he just remembered her premonition once again... that now suddenly felt far more likely than a minute ago, "bring these people back inside... and take Gaeriel with you." His eyes turned to the Fallen Angel. "This is not her fight."

"You cannot expect me to just run away," she answered.

"Just do it, please," Issei said. "Remember your premonition? How do you think it is most likely to happen if we face a Dragon and this lunatic here?"

"If that is your wish," Rossweisse gave in. "Come with me," she said to the humans, "and you as well," she addressed Gaeriel, who looked everything but happy. "Its will become very dangerous out here every minute."

She was leading the scared humans and the Fallen Angel back inside the castle, while Angelo was only looking at them amused.

"Now we will deal with him," Issei turned to the Stray Exorcist, "at best **before** Grendel is here."

"You can count on us Issei-kun," Irina and Xenovia said, as they were taking positions next to Kiba and began to charge at the Exorcist, who was at first only falling back.

But he was quickly beginning to hold himself and parried first one of Kiba´s and then Xenovia´s strikes. And at the same time power started to build up inside him.

But this power... something about it felt just, wrong. A black and dangerous looking aura had begun to appear around his entire body.

 **[Partner, there is something definitely wrong with the power this guy is radiating]** Ddraig told him. **[Whatever it is, it is clearly not the one of a normal human.]**

`I know,´ Issei replied in his mind.

"Issei-kun, this feeling, I have seen this before," Irina called out. "It is just like with the sect-leader that me and Xenovia had been fighting."

"She is right," her partner confirmed. "This energy is feeling nearly the same."

The power Angelo was radiating now rivaled an Ultimate-Class being... and it was still rising.

And even worse... in the distance at the horizon, they saw the Dragon Grendel appearing.

`Are you ready Ddraig?´ Issei asked him.

 **[I am Partner,]** the Dragon answered.

Once again he activated his Balance Breaker... and went then right into Crimson Cardinal Mode.

 **xxxxxxx**

A few dozen miles away, somewhere in the forests, a Magic Circle appeared on the ground and Raynare materialized. She had been teleporting a few times to reach this place. One more time and she would be with Issei and the others.

Faust had just told her that Lamia had the two Dragon´s that she had freed to ambush them - just when they were about to clear out a hideout of rogue Fallen, that had been following Kokabiel. And not only them, but also an insane **possessed** Stray Exorcist.

Why had he even told her that? He was toying with them all, like he always did. But she would also not let Issei face two Dragons without helping.

"Lady," she heard a voice coming from behind her and turned around to the girl.

She had grabbed the child as soon as she had heard Faust´s story and teleported away. Why had she even bothered to take this human along?

It was not because she cared about the little brat. But if Faust had truly given her powers, she could one day turn out to be an ideal weapon against him and his allies, she told herself. When she was grown up of course.

"You have saved me," the girl said to her. "I wanted to thank you." She still sounded strangely emotionless, probably from the shock of seeing her parents murdered like this.

`Great,´ Raynare thought sarcastically, `Another mental wreck in the making. As if they didn´t already have enough of them with Rias so called peerage.´

"Don´t misunderstand me," she replied harshly. "I just didn´t want these bastards to have their way. You shouldn´t think that I give a damn about you. I am a bitch, everyone can assure you that. Even my boyfriend thinks so."

"You're still much better than these other people," the child stated.

This only caused Raynare to frown.

"What is your name girl?" she asked.

"Yui," she said. "That man, he had done something to me, right?" the girl asked.

"Yes, he has given you power."

"Why should he do something like this? If the people who killed my parents were his servants?"

"He believes that everyone should try to get better... and stronger," Raynare stated - giving her a simplified answer, "and that everyone who can not should die."

"He is evil then," the girl commented.

"Yes... very evil," Raynare murmured. She was turning around, concentrating once again at her destination. She could sense Issei´s energy in the distance. He had powered up. She could also feel Lady Penemue and a few of Issei´s comrades... and there was at least one other great power close by.

"I need to leave now. Just wait here," the Fallen Angel told her.

"What? You can't just leave me alone," the child shouted now. She was showing emotions again... and she sounded horrified.

"Listen, I need to go to a place where there will be even more people like that. It is far safer for you to be here. I will get you later, I promise."

The next moment Raynare felt another energy approaching. It was nearing their position quickly.

One of the Dragons, she realized.

`Damn it.´ If she had met up with Issei and the others, she would have managed to help. But now.

She had grown much stronger. But this was an Evil Dragon.

Alone, against a being like this, she had no chance. Maybe she would be able to teleport around him, if she tried.

"Child," she addressed the girl, "You better get away from me now. Go hiding somewhere in the woods. Someone very very dangerous is coming our way. Like I said, I will pick you up later. And now... get lost," she growled.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Kuoh, the evening of the same day  
_

Back in Issei´s hometown, his friends Motohama and Matsuda were meanwhile having the time of their lives. At least going by the noises - moans, and shouts - coming out of the two small cabins, where they were inside of in at the moment.

It was a public toilette, somewhere close to the park.

 **xxx**

Their two new girlfriends had been meeting them at a spot close by.

Motohama´s girlfriend Mayuri was a cute looking, big breasted pretty girl with brown hair, that she was wearing shoulder long and big round, light brown eyes. She reminded them a bit of their classmate Murayama. That was a good thing actually, since the captain of the kendo-club was one of their `favorite´ girls to peek at.

Kaja on the other hand was more the slim `loly´ type. This made her actually ideal for Matsuda, who was a self-proclaimed lolicon. She had platinum blonde hair, about the same color as Koneko´s, that she was however often wearing in twin-ponytails, like Irina did. That made her actually look a bit like a mixture of both girls. Her breasts were however (luckily) a few sizes larger than the younger cat-girl´s. But she had a similar well shaped ass. And she had deep blue eyes.

Both of the teenage girls were wearing short miniskirts and very tight tops that also showed of their other `assets´ - Mayuri a blouse that was open in the front and gave a great look at their boobs and Kaja a skin-tight belly top, that left her midriff free. Mayuri was also wearing high heeled shoes for their double-date and Kaja platood boots, that announced their figures even more.

All in all they were both looking as skimpy as you could get. For M & M of course this was a dream come true. Hell, if they had their way, girls would be looking like this all the time... except when they were taking their clothes off, of course.

Talking about that, both of the girls seemed to be nearly as perverted as them - at least in the sense that they were willing to do absolutely **everything** , if they were only being asked.

Like for example just now, as they had met and the girls had seen them starring at their boobs and asses... and they had offered them sex right away... and actually proposed to go with them to the toilette-house at the edge of the park.

Yes, in their minds they were really the ideal girlfriends.

 **xxx**

This were the thoughts going through Motohama´s mind, as the bespactacled highschool student, sitting on the toilet-seat, was watching the girl moving on his lap. He could not belief how good her pussy was feeling around his dick.

Mayuri had removed her slip and also put her big breasts out, so that he could grab, kneed and fondle them... and was now riding him wildly.

"Yes, harder... please," she moaned. "You are so good."

"Y - You are great. This is so good. I can not believe that I am finally doing this... You are truly the best girlfriend," Motohama himself said.

In one of the neighboring chambers, it was quite similar - with Kaja leaning with her arms against the wall and Matsuda fucking her from behind.

"I - I am coming Kaja," he called out.

"Yees ohh... you - you can come inside," she exclaimed. "We are both on the pill. It should be okay."

"A-and you too?" Motohama asked Mayuri...

"Yes, Ahh - please come inside me," she shouted.

"Yes," he called out as well.

A few moments later they both came and the boy releade inside of her - closely followed by the same with the other pair in the second cabin.

A short time later, as they had recovered enough, both couples were coming out again.

The girls were just leveling their clothes.

"Did you like it?" Mayuri asked `innocently´.

"Of course," both boys called out loud. "You were great."

"Can you believe it Motohama? We truly had sex."

"Yes, we did. Can you believe that Issei-kun must be doing this all the time?"

"Yeah and with all the girls in his harem," Matsuda added. "This must be so great. I wish we could do the same thing."

"Yeah," Motohama replied, "that would be so..."

"Wait a moment," Kaja said, "are you telling us that you want to have sex with other girls?" she asked.

"What? No wait, that is not what we meant," Motohama exclaimed now. "We would never cheat on you."

"Yes - I mean no, we - we didn´t mean it like that at all," Matsuda added.

Now they had done it, they both thought. Finally, after all this time, they had actually managed to get two girlfriends. They had actually been acting quite subdued in the last days - well, by their standards.

And now they would probably leave them right again. All because they couldn´t keep their big mouths shut.

The two girls exchanged a short look with each other.

"Would that make you happy?" Kaja asked.

"No - no, I mean..." Matsuda stammered.

"Okay," Mayuri said casually.

"Moment... what?" Motohama called out.

"If you want this and it makes you happy... we agree," Mayuri explained.

"Y-you - you really mean this?"

"Of course. It is the duty of a girlfriend to keep her boyfriend happy after all," Kaja said.

"We can not offer you any other girls right now however," Mayuri said, thinking for a moment. "But we can switch.

"What?"

"You can try out Kaja and Matsuda me," she stated. "Of course that would technically mean that another boy is fucking your girlfriend. But also that both of you would have another one."

"You - you really mean that?" Motohama asked.

"Of course, if it is what you want."

"What do you think?" Motohama asked Matsuda.

"I, if it means we both gain a second pussy, I am all for it. And it is a friend like you after all," Matsuda cried out. "You two are truly the best girfriends."

"Thank you," the two girls said in choir.

"We should wait a bit until you two can do again," Mayuri said, reaching her hand to Motohama´s crotch and letting her hand gliding over it.

"Just tell us when you think you can get hard again," Kaja added.

Like the girls suggested, they took a walk through the park, until they returned.

They were glad that practically nobody was here at this late time, so that the chance to be seen was pretty small.

They entered the small cabins again, this time Motohama with Kaja and Matsuda with Mayuri.

The two boys could not await their next round... and they could not wait to tell Issei about this.

None of them, at that time, would have suspected the truth about their girlfriends.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Kuoh Academy_

They were ready. The three and a half Devil Peerages, as well as the White Dragon Emperor who was with them, had all gathered and were waiting to take their positions. They were preparing their trap... and the person standing in the center of it, was Rias Gremory.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Sona asked her. "I mean, you don´t have to risk yourself like that."

Rias gave her a painful side-glance.

"Really?" she questioned. "I have seen how you reacted to everything yesterday."

"Rias, you are still my friend, even after what happened," Sona responded.

"But you do not trust me, right?" she stated. "Not at all. Not with anything, not anymore. You are all looking at me as if I were about to stab you in the back... or as if I am beneath you."

Sona said nothing. `What did you expect?´ she was close about to say. But then she held herself back as she remembered Rias state. She might be a lying bitch, but she was still her friend.

"I can not even hold it against you," Rias said. "I have gone too far, even for a Devil. I know I deserve all this. But... I just want you all to trust me again, to look at me like I am your friend and not... a lying snake."

Now there was a visible scowl on Sona´s face.

"You don´t have to say it. I know it will be hard for me to gain all your trust back... and it will take a long time. But I will never be able to, if you don´t give me the chance - even if I have to place my life at risk. I will be the bait. Please, I need to do this."

"If that is what you want," Sona said. "The others are waiting."

They entered the currently empty sports-hall of the shool building, where the assembled Peerages of Riser, Sairaorg and Diethauser, as well as Sona´s Queen Tsubaki, Vali, Arthur and Le Fay and Asia and Gaspar, were waiting.

"You are all ready," Rias addressed them. "Then let us go."

"You will take care of things here Sona?" Sairaorg addressed her.

"Yes." She nodded. "And be careful."

A line of transport circles lighted up beneath them... and the entire combined group was gone.

 **xxxxxxx**

They reappeared a moment later at a unpopulated area, a few miles away from Kuoh. It was the place that was the place for the meeting between Rias and Lamia.

"Good," you all know the plan," Diethauser said.

"Of course we do," Raiser replied confidently.

A few seconds later they teleported a second time.

Rias appeared alone, right at the spot where the meeting should be taking place. She would be waiting here.

The other took position at three different positions around her and hid their presence.

 **xxx**

It was a few minutes later that yet another transport-circle appeared before her and Lamia Belial, along with her Peerage materialized themselves before her. With the losses they had recently taken, it were now 14 Devils left, their Master included. But all of them were terrifying opponents.

Lamia had by now recovered from the humiliating punishment Lord Faust had given her, physically and mentally. But she could barely contain her anger. Lord Faust had been right of course. She had meddled into his business when she had no right to...and she had failed. He had been right to punish her. He had wanted to ensnare Raynare to their side and she had only pushed her in the opposite direction. But stll...

This damned Fallen Angel, she thought angrily. Why did Lord Faust showed her powers that he had never thought to Lamia herself? Why did he favor this bitch so much? When she wasn´t even a true believer to their cause? Damn it.

As she and the others appeared, she already saw Rias Gremory standing before them, waiting. Like a puppet like her should, good. A part of her felt the urge to torment the girl a bit more, to work out her frustrations.

"I see you are here," she remarked. "Just like ordered. You have truly become a good little pet. Wouldn´t you agree?"

"If you say so Lady Belial," Rias responded meekly. A couple of months ago she would have been furious if anybody had been talking to her like that, not matter how powerful. But her pride had already been shattered to the point that nothing was left of it.

She would take everything from this bitch that she had to... and she was gladly risking her life as well, if it meant putting an end to her and starting to make up for the shit she herself had done.

 **xxxxxxx**

Back in Kuoh, Matsuda´s and Motohama´s girlfriends had just ended their `date´ with them and were walking side by side through the streets of the town.

"And, how did you... like it?" Kaja asked her partner... and friend.

"It was... different," Mayuri admitted with a bit of hesitation. "But it felt actually nice."

"It was never like that, back in the Order, when I was called to serve Master Dumont," Kaja said.

"Master Dumont was just doing everything with us to satisfy himself and then left. But that was okay. He is the Head of our Order and one of the voices of our great Lord in this world after all. We should be happy that he would use us for his personal pleasure," Mayuri stated. "This two boys are actually trying to make us feel good."

"Yes, I understand," Kaja replied. "It felt really good with your boyfriend as well Mayuri," she added.

This caused her friend to actually flinch a little.

"It doesn´t matter," she said. "Don´t forget why we are here. Master Dumont and Lady Lamia have asked us to ask them out and to do everything to get close to Issei Hyoudou. To keep our eyes on him, befriend him if possible... and to send them all the information we can find. And they especially told us to do **everything** to make them happy," Mayuri reminded her. "And you know there is no greater joy than to do our holy duty for our Masters, in the name of the Allmighty himself," the girl said with falted fingers and a gleam of absolute devotion - or you could call it fanatism - in her eyes, that was for a short moment mirrored by her friend.

"That we can actually enjoy the sex is just a bonus," she said then with an a bit sly smile on her face.

"I know," Kaja said. "It is just... do you think there is a chance that maybe we could keep them... after Lord Ahriman has taken over our world and all this here is over?" she asked.

"Maybe," Mayuri replied, thinking about it. "If they are judged worthy to exist, maybe we can ask for this as our reward for our loyal service."

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Eastern Europe_

Raynare admitted, she was in deep shit.

The Dragon was now hanging in the sky right before her. It was actually a bizarre looking creature, with a power level, that was frightening.

She was not able to teleport. He seemed to have formed some kind of barrier around them.

The only good things were that one of the techniques she had learned from Faust allowed her to hold herself somewhat - or maybe you should rather call it `keep standing´.

`Phasing´, he had called it - the ability to move your body partly out of this dimension - and so the attacks the Dragon send to her were passing through her without causing any actual damage.

She could only hope that he didn´t figure out how to manipulate his energy to counter the technique, she thought.

That and the fact that it looked as if he wasn´t actually trying to kill her, were the only reasons she was still alive. Probably because Faust´s allies had told him to. But he was a Dragon and they were not exactly known to follow instructions. So she was lucky that she was still breathing. She was really not looking out to become a bodiless phantom again.

But if she retreated, she would not longer be able to help Issei... and he would have to deal with two Dragons. In the distance she could feel his energy, fighting with Grendel. At least like this, she was somewhat distracting the second Dragon. But she knew without the phasing- technique, she would would already be down.

Why was this overgrown lizard even here? she asked herself frustrated.

Faust must have told him that she was coming. First he send her here and then he placed this Dragon in her way.

Damn him and his sick games. Her anger was growing more and more.

 **"You should leave now Fallen Angel,"** the Dragon said to her. **"I was told not to kill you. But I will if you continue to waste my time like this. I have better things to do than dealing with you."**

He was treating her like an insignificant insect, she thought.

If this idiot wanted her to leave, why in the world was he even blocking her ability to transport herself away?

"Go now where you came from," the Dragon Ladon commented. "Our target is the Red Dragon Emperor. You are just a distraction."

Raynare had enough. She could not longer hold back her rage. First Faust and Lamia and their fucking mind-games and now this.

She tried to shoot a light-beam at the Dragon...

But then she realized, what just left her hand was not light-energy, but a immensely powerful blast of a dark, sinister and destructive power.

As it hit the Dragon, it - much to her surprise - actually visibly hurt him and pushed him back.

But that was nothing compared to what followed afterwards.

Suddenly an unbelievable powerful energy seemed to appear close by. One moment later Raynare realized that it was erupting from her own body.

 _`Yes,´_ she heard a voice... inside her own mind, ` _Good. You are doing very well. I know it. You wish to teach this creature a lesson, that you are not one to belittle or toy with. And you want to help Issei... now that you have finally made up. I can help you with that. I am here to fullfil your wishes after all."_

Raynare now realized. It was the same voice that Issei had heard in his dream months ago, the voice of Faust´s master.

"You - you are," she stammered.

 _"Yes."_

In this moment she knew - `the smallest part of the power that restores you to life stays within you...´ she remembered what Faust had told her months ago - But... `What is the smallest part of a being beyond all Infinity?´ - becomes part of you - ... Possessed, she realized.

Faust, he had been planning this from the beginning.

Raynare felt the power flowing through her. She felt thoughts that weren´t her own, knowledge that didn´t belong to her.

In this moment she knew what Faust and his kind truly were. The were beings that had evolved themselves and their power to a higher form of existence, transcended this world and ths universe. But there was also another aspect. They had become part of something greater, something terrible. This knowledge was also one, that didn´t entirely belong to her.

The power that the Fallen Angel was radiating was now nearly as dark, destructive and terrifying as Faust´s own - not far away from rivalling even Ophis. It was a power that should have ripped her body apart many times over, if the same power wouldn´t also keeping it together. She was surrounded by an aura, blacker than the deepest night.

Black tentacles were forming themselves out of the ground, shooting upwards and wringing themselves around the shocked Dragon... and holding him in place with an unbelievable strength.

Raynare saw him struggling with some satisfaction.

She felt a hate, silent rage and hunger for destruction coursing through her like she had never known it before. But she realized that it was not longer herself, looking at the Dragon through her eyes - not only.

Supernatural flames were starting to light up around her wings... and her eyes were turning into a crimson red. It was just like the vision of Lucifer, Raynare had been shown by Faust... an Angel with burning wings.

 _"Now,"_ Raynare/Ahriman said to the now helpless Ladon, _"what shall we do with you? You have done your task good - very good. But my dear vessel wishes to crush you. I believe it is time for your test. Proof to me that you deserve to live. Show me why I should not rip you apart limb by limb and burn the rest of you to ashes."_

The Evil Dragon was one of the strongest creatures this world had ever seen. But that was forgotten now. All he could feel was pure terror as he starred at the small part of the Absolute Monster, that was looking at him through the eyes of what had once been a Fallen Angel.

* * *

 **This chapter focused heavily on Raynare, while the last ones were more on Issei and the others.** **The reason why she is so important for the Lord´s plans is now revealed.**

 **Next chapter will be the Final of Arc 2. Much of this one turned out to be mostly build up for it.**

 **It turned out that Lamia actually didn´t know either how to return Azazel to the world. So her offer was mostly a bluff. Raynare realized this when she realized that her magical and supernatural knowledge already surpassed hers.**

 **Side-note: So Matsuda and Motohama´s new girlfriends are introduced in this chapter... and as it turns out, they are two crazy cultists and easily the most fucked up people in Kuoh now. And that means something in that town.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Trap closes

**Chapter 15**

 _East Europe_

Issei was now in his Crimson Cardinal mode, as his powers were clashing with the Evil Dragon´s.

He, along with his teammates, Kuroka and Penemue had positioned themselves right in front of the castle that they had just captured. They were trying to form a barrier to shield the people inside from his assault.

His friends had now all powered up to their full strength. Akeno and Ravel - in their six winged Fallen Angel form and full Phenex mode - were also in front of the castle, defending it and the people inside from the rampaging Dragon. But in a bit greater distance from him than Issei and the Fallen Angel leader... while Irina, Xenovia, Kiba and Koneko were facing the insane Stray Priest... who had also turned out a serious threat by himself.

`This was all Rias fault,´ a part of Issei was thinking. If she hadn´t taken this blasted Dragons and given them Lamia, then...

... But she wasn´t the only one to blame for this situation, he told himself a moment later - at least not completely.

He had been warned that this might be a trap - first by Rias herself... and later by Penemue, who told him the same thing. But he had just been too blockheaded to listen to either of them.

Now all their lives were in danger... including the innocent people´s he had wanted to save from this place. Damn it, he thought.

Issei knew he had messed up again.

Just facing Grendel alone would have been bad enough, sure. Though with his DxD mode... Issei was quite sure that he alone could have taken him.

Now however he had also his friends and the people in the castle behind them to look out for. And on top of that they had also the other maniac of a Stray Priest, whose power had somehow reached dangerous levels by now.

That was not everything. The energy of the Stray Exorcist was bizarre... whatever he had turned into, it was clear that he was no longer a normal human. In the moment he was being cornered by the three swordfighters at the same time... but his power was still rising.

"Yes. I admit you are really good," Angelo stated, as he was clashing swords with Kiba and Xenovia at the same time. Irina and Koneko meanwhile were waiting a short distance away for an opening to attack as well. "But you have no idea what you are dealing with," the Stray Exorcist grinned.

But suddenly something happened that nobody had expected.

A globe of energy was fired across the battlefield and nearly hit the insane priest in the side. The madman barely managed to form a magic circle to shield himself.

As they looked in the direction the shot came from... they saw a figure wearing a grey cloak and a mask standing at the entrance of the castle´s yard.

"What the hell?" Xenovia exclaimed looking at the newcomer.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked.

"An ally," the stranger responded. "Go and protect the people here and deal with the Dragon," he said to them. "I will take care of him."

With this words, he was drawing a sword from his cloak.

 **xxx**

The Fallen Angel Penemue had as well powered up to her full strength and was placing herself between the Dragon and the castle and the people inside. Normally this would be quite pointless, since she had no chance against this opponent. If it were not for the fact that Issei was here. She could only hope that the Red Dragon Emperor could take out this monster quickly, before anyone else get even more harmed. Her own kind had already done enough to these people here, she thought.

She, Kuroka and Ravel were creating multiple magic circles in the air as shields against a wave of fire Grendel was sending at them.

While the young Phenex Clan member was far from them in power, her special abilities at least protected her from damage...

... And to think that her brother Raiser had allowed her to come with them because ironically this was supposed to be the less dangerous mission, it went through Penemue´s mind.

But right now, they needed to protect each other.

She created another shield barrier to protect Ravel from another one of Grendel´s blasts, that would have been strong enough to completely destroy the young Devil. The blast broke through Penemue´s shield and hit the young Devil, but it was at least able to absorb much of it´s power, so that it allowed Ravel to regenerate from the damage.

"Thank you," she told the Fallen Angel.

"Don´t mention it," she replied.

 **xxx**

Grendel was a battle fanatic - but not like Vali, who always had `some´ restrain and conscience... - but a complete psychopath... and as you could call it, a bully.

He wanted to fight strong opponents and didn´t care in the slightest who he had to hurt or kill to get what he wanted.

And he was also not above attacking and destroying weaker beings, like his actions of the last few days showed all too well. It seemed even like he enjoyed it sometimes.

He was a monster by any standard.

"Yes Red Dragon Emperor," Grendel´s voice echoed through the air, "fight me. Give all what you have," the beast growled. "You are good. But I heard that you have grown even more powerful. Show me. Or I promise the people in the building behind you will perish."

Issei knew perfectly well that the Dragon wasn´t bluffing. He would not hesitate to kill everyone here to get him to go all out... unless he took him out first.

He charged a Dragonshot at full power and fired. It clashed with a blast that Grendel had send out into their direction.

The next moment however - suddenly, he sensed two other energies rising up close by - two energies that he knew.

The first one was nobody else than Raynare.

And the other... it was the second Dragon. Damn it, he thought.

What the hell was she doing out here? Issei asked himself. Had she tried to find him and run into the Dragon instead.

The others could sense it as well. All of them looked shocked at the level of Raynare´s power. Especially the ones who had met her in person before. It was nearly unbelievable how much the strength of the once two winged Fallen Angel had risen.

But that didn´t change the fact that it was still dwarfed by that of the Dragon close to her. No matter how powerful she had become, she had no chance if the creature attacked her.

No, Issei thought - He would not loose her again, he told himself... not like this. Not because of his own weakness. Not again.

Not when he could do anything to prevent it.

He had truly messed up enough, Issei thought. He wouldn´t let it happen again.

But he knew he and the others trapped here, as long as Grendel was still hanging in the air above them. If he wanted to help Raynare, he needed to take out the Dragon... and quickly.

`Ddraig,´ he thought.

 **[I am ready when you are, Partner,]** he replied.

`Okay, let's start Ddraig... **DxD-mode** ,´ Issei commanded... and he transformed into his next and final stage.

His power rose once again and he attacked.

Issei lifted up into the air, flying with the wings of his Dragon armor and charging at Grendel. First he was sending out an even more powerful Dragonshot, that clashed with his opponent´s magically enhanced firebreath, but easily pushed it back and hit the Dragon´s body frontally.

... And the blast even managed to burn and damage Grendel´s normally practically indestructible scales and caused him to cry out in terrible pain.

But Issei wasn´t finished yet. Next he tackled Grendel directly and rammed the fist of his Scale Mail right into his now weakened gut. The blow was enough to send the Dragon falling from the sky.

Still, it was not enough to take him out.

Grendel came up again and was now standing on his two legs and let out an enraged roar.

"Issei Hyoudou... I will **destroy** you," he screamed in his anger.

"No, you won´t. You are the one who will die here," Issei responded. He knew he had to end this quickly... or he could loose Raynare once again... and possibly the others as well.

No, he would not let that happen.

 **xxx**

A few dozen meters from them the hooded figure was at the same time fighting the Stray Exorcist, whose aura was growing more and more terrifying... still assisted by Xenovia, Kiba and Koneko, who had decided to assist and join forces with the stranger.

This seemed to have been a good idea, since their opponent´s strange power now easily matched that of a Ultimate being.

It was nearly as if Angelo Strada was not longer really human. But instead something dark and sinister.

"You are good," the Stray Priest admitted after having crossed swords with the robed man for a minute. "Is there a reason why you are hiding your face?"

"I am not sure if this compliment means much, coming from you," the man responded. "Yes, there was a reason," he admitted.

"But that is over now. There is no longer any meaning to hide." The man lifted his hand to remove his mask. "I am here to put an end to you," he announced while revealing his features.

In the moment it was down though, everybody´s jaws dropped.

"What the hell?" Xenovia exclaimed.

They realized that they were looking at the face of Angelo Strada, the same man they were fighting against.

The others were looking in their direction as well, as they noticed their reaction. Even Grendel seemed to be starring in surprise for a moments. So the entire fight came to a halt for a few seconds.

"Who - who are you?" Kiba asked confused.

"The answer is quite simple," the man replied. "I am Angelo Strada. But not the one from your world. As you and your team already know Issei Hyoudou, there is far more than one universe."

"He's right," Irina said. "Issei-kun had mentioned that."

"Yes. But this... this is just crazy," Xenovia exclaimed.

"I am a member of a group known as the Guardians... and I am here on a mission to stop this being here," `Angelo Strada´ stated.

"Eeh." Issei realized. He remembered.

"Issei?" Akeno, who was currently the closest to him, questioned.

"I remember that term," he said, "from Raynare´s memories I have seen. That is one of the names that Faust´s and his allies' enemies are called, right?"

"Yes, you are right," `Angelo´ replied. "We are," he confirmed. "Issei Hyoudou," he called out, "in case if I will not survive this fight... I am carrying a recording-device with me, that has information that my superiors want your team to have."

"Alright," Issei responded. He couldn´t say that he wasn´t freaked out as well at the two identical men before them, one a complete maniac, the other actually polite and helpful.

But things were turning only even crazier.

The next thing they could feel in the distance was how Raynare´s energy suddenly changed... actually it skyrockected.

But at the same time it also changed in a bizarre, terrifying and frightening way.

"What - what is that?" Akeno whispered in shock.

Issei was staring at the horizon as well. This energy surpassed Ladon´s several times over... and it was still rising. This new energy seemed to be overlapping with Raynare´s. It now felt practically unlimited, but so dark, aggressive and terrifying... nearly like Faust´s. But that wasn´ t everything.

Even Grendel was looking around at the source of the new power in complete surprise.

"Ladon? No," he said. "What kind of energy can that be?" the Dragon question visibly unsettled.

"This power," Kuroka stated, "it´s energy, it is feeling the same as the one coming from him." She pointed to the Stray Priest Angelo.

She was right, Issei realized. It was somehow different... and much lower as the power he felt from Raynare´s position, but it still felt remarkably similar. And Kuroka was a senjutsu-master. She had a much better understanding of what they were sensing than either of them.

"It is not only that," Irina called out. "... this energy? Xenovia, doesn´t this remind you?"

"Yes," her friend answered. "Now that you mention it. It feels like the sect-leader´s that we and Sister Griselda have defeated a few months ago."

Now suddenly a laughing voice was heard, all over the yard. It was a voice that most of them knew all too well.

"I see you have figured it out," it announced.

"No, that is impossible," Kiba whispered... as suddenly the transparent figure of nobody else than Freed Selzen appeared before them.

 **xxxxxxx**

A few miles away, Raynare - her body now glowing with Ahriman´s presence - was facing the other Dragon.

 _"Now, tell me... why should I not follow my vessel´s wishes?"_ the Dark God asked him through Raynare´s lips. _"Give me a reason why I shall allow you to live?"_

Ladon, being in absolute panic, while the black tentacles that materialized themselves out of nowhere, forget his pride of a Dragon.

"Please," he called out, "I have everything your servant wanted. I have done exactly what they asked for."

 _"Yes you did,"_ Ahriman replied. _"But I fear that is not enough."_

One of the tentacles began to slice into one of Ladon´s wings. What caused the Dragon to cry out in pain and crash to the ground.

"Please," he shouted. "I will do everything you you tell me everything you ask for."

 _"How disappointing,"_ Ahriman stated. _"Not a little bit of pride left it seems. You are not even able to give me an actual reason why I should let you live... So why should I do it?"_

In this moment **all** of the black tentacles, formed out of nothing by Ahriman´s power, were turning into razor-sharp blades and starting to cut into the flesh of the trapped Dragon... who was now letting out a line of terrifying screams of horrible pain.

A few seconds later Raynare/Ahriman raised her hand and unleashed a wave of energy that completely disintegrated what was left of Ladon.

`You,´ Raynare said mentally.

 _"Yes?"_ Ahriman´s voice answered.

"Faust, he knew about this from the beginning. He knew this would happen."

 _"Of course he did. My loyal servant has given both of us what we wanted... a way to manifest ourselves in this world. And he had told you from the beginning... a small part of me will come with you, didn´t he?"_

"Yes. But I didn´t think that... I didn´t realize..."

 _"No, of course you didn´t,"_ Ahriman´s voice replied. _"After all I am omnipresent. A small part of me already exists in everything in existence. I am the dark side of every presence and every living being. All what truly changed is that you now carry `more´ of my presence in you._

 _... So how could you have expected this?"_ he stated.

 _"You know, I have always been there, watching through your eyes - like with every living being. I have seen it whenever you followed the part of you that belongs to me."_

For a split-second Raynare saw flashes of herself killing Issei... and then binding Asia to a cross to extract her Sacred Gear.

`I am sorry,´ she thought, thinking about them. `I am so sorry.´

 _"But it isn´t so bad, isn´t it?"_ the voice questioned. _"After all... think about what we - you and me - could reach together."_

Suddenly she saw another short flash... a picture of herself... on a throne in Heaven - with both Issei and a restored Azazel sitting beside her... the dead bodies of several high ranked angels scattered around them.

 _"This can become a reality,"_ Ahriman said. _"And in opposite to Lamia, I actually can bring Azazel back to you... I can also make sure that Issei and also your comrades from the Grigori are spared from the destruction when this world is being cleansed..._

 _... and far far more. Come with me and you can be respected, admire and even worshipped by everyone._

 _I can also give you back your three comrades that Rias has taken from you."_

In this moment transparent figures figures of Kalawarner, Dohnaseek and Mittelt appeared before her - nearly like at the time the Wraith had let their forms appear on the Spirit Plane.

"Raynare, it is good to see you again," Kalawarner´s form greeted her smiling.

"Hey, boss. How have you been?" `Mittelt´ asked her cheerfully, just like she had been in life.

"Stop this. These are not them," Raynare hissed angrily.

 _"No. But they could be,"_ Ahriman responded. _"If you accept my offer."_

But somewhere in her mind, she also saw even more glympses... small parts of Ahriman´s thoughts and memories - thoughts that spanned thousands of universes, knowledge that was unlimited in any sense - at the edge of her consciousness.

 **xxx**

She saw two dark figures, clad in the same black robes Faust was wearing as she first met him, standing somewhere over the ruins of another devastated world. She saw one of the figures reaching out to the sky, concentrating his power... and suddenly the sun became unstable... exploded and wiped out the entire star-system.

She saw how, in ancient times, entire Pantheons of Gods and races of powerful beings were being destroyed and exterminated.

She saw the two knight who would later evolve into the beings known as Faust and Darien fighting over something that she recognized as the Holy Grail.

In another picture she saw a man - a warrior - sitting at a table, eating and drinking, right in the middle of a sea of impaled bodies stuck on long lances... hundreds of them. And beside him, drinking with him and trying to recruit the man for their cause, was nobody else than Faust.

She saw a being who was known as a God of Death in his reality. One who had once tried to wipe out all life and replace it with one of his own creation. Like the other Lords he had been known under many names. One of them was Nergal.

She saw a young woman, born with the gift of telepathic abilities, who developed immense cosmic powers... only to be corrupted by them and turn into a monster that caused chaos and destruction in the cosmos.

Then an ancient tyrant, from a race that saw themselves as gods, who

And many other things... She saw planets and entire galaxies destroyed by the hands of the `Lords´ and their Master... even entire universes wiped from existence.

It was madness... chaos...

 **xxx**

"No," she thought. "No, no..." she called out. "I am not like this. I will never help you."

 _"We will see. We will see,"_ the voice replied. _"For now I will leave you alone. The time has not completely come yet. Maybe next time you will be more open to my suggestions."_

With that the presence draw back. It didn´t disappear. It was still present, somewhere in the depths of her mind and her soul... waiting for it´s time to come out again. But for now it´s influence was gone...

... and she was once again just Raynare.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _East Europe_

"Now, have you missed me?" the spirit of Freed Selzen asked them mockingly.

"Freed Selzen?" A few of them asked in surprised shock.

"How? Xenovia asked. "You are dead."

"Dead? Yes, I am. That is the reason I am walking around as a formless shadow of what I once was. And you are the once I have to thank for that," he hissed. "But if things go as planned, it won´t stay like that for much longer."

"Damn it. Is there no way to get rid of you for good?" Akeno remarked.

 **xxx**

"As if this day had not already been crazy enough, Issei murmured.

Another spirit, he realized, similar like Raynare had been... but this time it was one he was **not** happy to see again.

He had followed the exchange from the distance. But was at the same time keeping an eye on his injured opponent, who was still standing at the spot Issei had send him crashing a minute earlier.

The Sekiryuutei and the Evil Dragon were watching each other carefully. Either waiting for the other to make the first move... or maybe to get distracted and leave an opening.

 **xxx**

"I have killed you," Kiba said to the Freed Selzen phantom.

"Right, you did." Freed grinned, "... and my soul was on it´s way to go to the place where ruthless bastards like me usually go to.

But then, luckily, someone had appeared who made me an offer. All what it would take, he told me, was a bit time. And then - well, here we are..." he announced.

In this moment they all felt Ladon´s energy flicker and disappear in the distance. They all knew what that meant. But they could barely believe it.

Even Grendel was shocked. He knew that his partner was dead. Not that he had meant much to him.

But for no price in the world he wanted to meet the being who killed a powerful Dragon so easily. He knew it could not have been that Fallen Angel. No, it was something... terrifying. He felt the urge to do nothing but get away from here.

But before that he wanted one thing, seeing Issei Hyoudou dead.

Only Freed was laughing.

"Did you all sense that?" the spectre asked them. "Impressive isn´t it? Who would have thought that little Rayare was capable of something like this? But on the other side, is this truly all **her**?" he asked and started to laugh wildly like the madman he had been in life.

"Now, I am already curious how strong **I** will be."

"What do you mean with that?" Kiba asked him.

"Is that truly so hard to figure out? Now then. I admit that I had underestimated you and your progress back then sword-boy," he said to Kiba. "I promise I will not make the same mistake again. You have killed me once and I intend to return the favor. And of course when I am finished with you, I am looking out to finally kill Issei Hyoudou as well."

"Master Freed," Angelo spoke up. "You said you wanted **me** to kill the Devils for you," he reminded him.

"Did I?" Freed asked, feigning forgetfulness. "Oh yes, you are right. But I fear I have to disappoint you. Oh, my naive little boy, did you really think you were given all this power just to kill a few Devils and take revenge in my place? No, I intend to do it myself.

I have told you that the deal I have made will allow me to return to life. But I never said how." The smile on his face now turned even more diabolical. "Don´t worry. I told you they will die `by your hand´... and they will."

With this Freed´s transparent form dissolved and turned into something what looked like a glowing dark blue orb of energy... and this orb now moved quickly towards his former protege.

"What? No..." Angelo shouted as he realized what was going to happen... moments before Freed Selzen´s essence entered his body.

For a few moments the form of the Stray Exorcist seemed to be literally struggling with himself, hia face full of surprise and shock.

Then the grin returned to his feature. But it was not longer the same one.

He now radiated even more power than before.

As he opened his eyes a second later, they were glowing crimson red.

"Now then `old friends´," Angelo Strada/Freed Selzen said to them, "it is time to die."

He charged forward, ready to cut Kiba in half, who was barely able to bring his guard up.

But before the attack connected, he was once again intercepted by Angelo´s `good double´.

"I don´t care if you are my insane counterpart or his crazy teacher," he said. "I am here to stop you and I will."

"What determination," Freed replied sarcastically. "If you are in such a hurry to meet your end, I will let you go first."

 **xxx**

Issei was tempted to rush over and help his friends and their new ally, but like he had feared, Grendel was trying to use this short distraction and he attacked once again.

Issei however saw it and blocked one blow from his large claw with both arms of his Scale Armor.

"You know something?" he asked. "I have enough of you."

He concentrated his power - all of it - and unleashed and extremely powerful blast directly at the Dragon from short distance.

The shot ripped through Grendel´s already weakened scales and burned through his body. Moments later only a burned out lifeless husk was left of the Evil Dragon and fell to the ground.

`We have done it Ddraig,´ Issei said silently to his partner. But in the next moment, he himself sank to his knees.

He fell out of his DxD mode and also out of his Balance Breaker. It had just been too much.

Issei had feared that it would come like this. Fighting an opponent like this and at the same time trying to shield the castle. He could barely stand from exhaustion.

 **xxxxxxx**

Inside the castle, Rossweisse and the Fallen Angel called Gaeriel were leading the group of surviving human prisoners. To get at least `some´ distance between them and the rampaging Dragon.

Of course this kind of `protection´ was in the best case an illusion. If Grendel unleashed even a fraction of his powers, he could easily obliterate the entire castle and everything miles around.

What was actually protecting them so far, were the powers of Issei and Penemue, that were shielding them all. But by bringing these people out of the Dragon´s direct sight, they made it at least not quite as easy for him to use them as hostages... or just to kill them to rile his opponents up.

They had just assembled the prisoners in the great hall of the castle.

Rossweisse was looking at the figures, all of them dressed in rags, filthy and many of them injured.

Bastards, she thought of the group of rogues they had just eliminated.

They all looked frightened. Not only of the Dragon outside, but also of herself and her team... and of Gaeriel, who had come with them. This was no surprise and all too understandable in her case, since the Fallen Angel was a former member of the same group. But she had deserted her murderous former comrades and actually helped them to put an end to this. That at least should count for something.

In the moment the Fallen Angel was holding herself at the other side of the large room... and somewhat in the shadows. So that most of the freed prisoners could not really see her clearly. The few who could however, seemed especially wary of her.

Still, Rossweisse had made a decision.

"Gaeriel," she addressed the Fallen, "I will return to the others. Stay here and look over these people."

This caused a surprised and quite an unhappy look from the other woman.

"I thought you have foreseen your own death or something and Hyoudou wanted you to stay out of the line?" she asked, clearly not happy about this development... and about the fact that now the attention of even more of the humans was drawn to her.

But Rossweisse had made a decision

"I know. But I cannot let the others fight by themselves without helping," the valkyrie responded. "... I can't just let my friends risk their lives while I stay out of the way. Please take care of things here."

"No," someone suddenly called out. It was a little girl, Rossweisse saw as she turned around to the source of the voice.

"You cannot leave us alone with her. Please," the child pleaded.

"It is okay," Rossweisse said. "I know the other Fallen Angels who had captured you had done terrible things to you. But she isn´t like them anymore. She even helped us to stop them."

"No. She is like them," the human girl replied. "She - she killed my parents... It was her. She killed them right in front of me."

Before Rossweise even fully understood what happened, she suddenly felt a horrible burning pain in her chest. And as she looked downwards, she saw the light-spear pierced through her body. Right before the strength left her body and she fell to her knees.

"It is too bad," she heard Gaeriel´s voice from behind her. "I had truly hoped to leave all this behind me and start a new life by helping you take out the others. But things just keep going wrong. First this damn Dragon and this psychopath priest have to appear and force me to show myself more in front of these human than I wanted to... and now a dumb little girl is actually blowing my cover."

"You," Rossweisse said, finally realizing the truth about their `ally´, "you have told us..."

"... That I had not taken part in Sartael´s little `games´? That I had only been guarding prisoners while I was here? That I had been forced into everything? That I had only stayed here because I had no other choice?" she questioned sarcastically. "That was quite naive of you all to think, right?" She formed another light-spear.

"Still, I had truly hoped I had `taken care´ of any human here who had ever seen me at it in person. It seems I have overseen one though. Too bad. And this one just had to open her little mouth at the worst possible time," she stated.

"Girl, you have just ruined my chanced of a new life." She turned to the child. "I hope you realize what this means."

"No," Rossweisse called out. But it was already too late. The Fallen Angel had thrown the spear, faster than a child could ever hope to react and pierced the little girl right through the heart.

"You... **monster** ," Rossweisse hissed as she saw the dead body falling to the ground.

The already terrified humans were staring in horror at the Fallen and the child she had just struck down.

"If you ask yourself why you are not dead as well," she addressed the wounded Valkyrie. "I could hardly kill you now without the others outside notice your energy vanishing.

Beside's that, you will be my ticket away from here. The wound will not kill you, at least not now. I have made sure of that... even if it might hurt, a lot." She grinned. "But it will weaken you. That means you will make an ideal hostage.

Now... " she turned to the humans assembled in the hall with them.

"I advise that we all stay quiet and wait for the battle outside to finish, if you don´t want me to kill more of you. Let us hope that our `friends´ will win," she declared cynically, "so that I can get away from here peacefully."

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Far away in Japan_

Rias was standing before Lamia Belial, a woman she had learned to fear like barely anyone else - the only exceptions being her master Faust and the wraith, the being who had tormented her for days.

"So, tell me, why have you asked for this meeting? What do you want to tell me, Rias Gremory?" she heard Lamia´s smug sounding question to her. "After all, it is not usual that the servant tells the Master what to do, right? I hope you can justify your insolence with important information."

"T-the others... " Rias began, still playing her meek and subjugated role - which wasn´t hard for her, since she was truly terrified of Lamia, "... they have found out about you."

"And how did they?" she asked dangerously.

"Your attack on the Fallen Angels... someone had seen you," she replied.

Of course their entire conversation was just a distraction. In truth the three Devil peerages that came along with her were waiting in their positions close by, ready to strike.

Of course Lamia´s group had erected a magical barrier around them, of course. To keep possible intruders away. It was just a precaution.

But this barrier shattered easily under the combined energy of three of the most powerful Devil peerages.

Lamia and her group were shocked as they suddenly sensed the powers rising up around them and saw servants of Diehauser and Sairaorg appearing close by.

"What?" her Queen called out in surprise.

" **You** ," Lamia herself now hissed slowly and dangerous at Rias, instantly realizing what was going on.

For the first moment, the now former Gremory heiress had been looking just as surprised as the others. Of course she was only putting on an act. All this here was her idea in the first place. Now however a vicious smile was forming on her lips.

The trap had snapped.

Rias formed a magic circle beneath her own feet and disappeared a moment later. She teleported away, only a short distance, while at the same time more of her allies were appearing. This detail of the plan had been just for her safety. It was not hard to figure out how Lamia would react when she realized that Rias had led her into a ambush.

"Lady Lamia Belial," Diehauser called out, "you are surrounded and outnumbered. In the name of our House and of the Maou, stand down and surrender. You are under arrest.

And as the current Head of Belial, I just ask you to just come with us quietly. I have also done things I am not proud of," he said, referring to his former alliance with Rivezim Lucifer and Khaos Brigade. "But I was given a second chance," he stated.

Ironically, it was exactly because of the dire state the Devils as a whole were in after the war against Rivezim and Trihexa and the loss of most of the Maou, along with the fact that he showed real regret for his actions and even helped Issei to some agree in the end, that he was released from imprisonment and restored to his old position.

Azazel had surprisingly been one of the ones who had been speaking out for him the most.

Of course the former Governor of the Fallen Angels had known about the next terrible threat that had been about to come sooner or later.

The Devil race needed every Satan-class Devil they had right now... any who was halfway trustworthy.

"If you just surrender now, I am sure you and your peerage will be given one as well - If you are willing to provide information about your allies at least.

After all our race is still low in numbers and you are all powerful Devils. Our race needs people like you." Like **us** , he thought. "So please stand down and don´t bring even more disgrace on our House as we both already did."

Would they truly reinstate her into Devil-society after what she had done? he asked himself. He wasn´t sure. But - well, the times were desperate. And if there was the slightest chance of getting her to surrender without any more Devils dieing.

"You dare to talk about disgrace?" she responded. "While you are serving a corrupt and weak society like this?" Lamia responded haughtily. "You talk about showing mercy on me... on me? You dare.

Your work for Rivezim Lucifer was the only useful thing you have ever done in your life," she said. "And now you act as if you should be ashamed of it? You coward."

But then her expression changed from enraged to relax and a grin formed on her face.

"I see. So the little vermin is actually trying to stand up against me and tried to lure me into a trap." She send another glare at Rias, who now standing between her cousin´s Sairaorg´s peerage members. "This could nearly be considered impressive.

Well, she will pay for this soon enough," she commented.

Then her gaze turned to the other Devils around.

"Take a look at you," she called out. "You are all pathetic," she declared. "The truth is, I would rather see the Devil race wiped out than in the state it is now.

We were always a race of arrogant hypocrites who pretended that we are nobility when in truth we were lowborn scum.

But this?... There is barely a single actual Devil in your peerages. Only transformed humans, yokai and other creature. Sometimes even Fallen Angels. Is it this what the Devils have come down to, a parasitic race that lives of from other species? Where is the cunning and intelligence that had once marked us?

There was a time where a Devil actually needed skill and charisma to acquire servants. Today spoiled trash like Rias Whatever her Name can just push a few of those Evil Pieces into someone and pretend she is something special because of it."

"Oh shut up," Sairaorg responded. "Even if there is some truth in what you say... we don´t need to hear this from a psychopath like you."

"You think you have me, do you?" she asked them smiling. "But I fear I have to disappoint you. You are not the only ones who have some back-up at hand."

She send out a mental signal... and moments later the other members of the Four Horsemen materialized around them, next to the Devils who had surrounded her peerage.

"Loki - the Norse God," Someone called out.

"And Kokabiel... and Samael," Sairaorg said.

"All of them.. together?" Rias whispered.

"It seems this mission is going to be a lot harder than we expected," Diehauser commented.

"Yes," Lamia announced. "May I introduce you to our new team... The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse."

"What?" Rias and at least a half dozen others called out at the same time.

"Like in the Christian Bible?" Raiser stated mockingly. "And a group of Devils and Fallen Angels calling itself that? Please, could you get any more pretentious?"

"Oh don´t misunderstand," Loki spoke up. "We are not just calling ourselves that. We certainly are the real deal. As you will find out really soon," the god announced. "Destroy them," he told the rest of his team.

"With pleasure," Kokabiel said. He materialized two large lightspears, that he threw into the lines of the Devils.

One of Diehausers Knights was easily able to avoid the weapon thrown at them. But another Devil, who was not so well trained, was less lucky.

It was one of Raiser´s Pawns, who was impaled through her chest and sank dying to the ground.

Asia, who was standing the furthest away from their opponents, felt the urge to use her Twilight Healing to help her. But she saw it was already too late. The Devil was pierced through the heart and had died near instantly.

"You bastard. You will pay for this Kokabiel," the now enraged Raiser shouted as he saw this.

"For once I agree with you Raiser," Sairaorg said. "Let us take these freaks."

"Take us?" the being who had once been a Fallen Angel asked mockingly. "The strongest Youth of the Devils and an `Immortal Phoenix´, maybe you two would actually have a chance if I were just the old Kokabiel. But I am not. I am War," he declared.

While being skeptical at first, Kokabiel admitted he had gotten into his new role quite fast. Especially after he had seen what kind of powers he now possessed.

The two Devils watched in astonishment as Kokabiel suddenly changed. He was no longer a normal Fallen Angel, he had become something else.

He touched the sword that was the source of his new power... and the change was triggered.

His power and his energy had increased and changed in a terrifying way.

And not only that, his black wings were now surrounded by flames, like Raynare´s had been. And just like with her, a dark presence was now hiding deep inside his soul.

Hiding and waiting for it´s time.

The other members of the `Four Horsemen´ however unleashed their powers as well and started targeting their opponents together with the members of Lamia´s peerage.

Loki was, similar to Kokabiel a moment earlier, throwing a globe of energy in the direction of the Devils surrounding them. That was however stopped by Vali, who had activated his Balance Breaker Armor, before it even reached the assembled members of Sairaorg´s peerage.

"Not like this Loki," Vali said.

"Thank you Hakuryuukou," the Bishop Coriana told him.

"Don´t mention it," Vali replied stoically.

"Interesting," Loki stated with a grin on his face, "come on White Dragon Emperor."

And the Norse God and the Hakuryuukou, who was powering up even more, clashed.

 **xxx**

Meanwhile Kokabiel was now fighting Sairaorg, Raiser and Raiser´s Queen Yubelluna. A short time ago even the Cadre level Fallen Angel would have been hard pressed to take on these three at the same time. Now however his strength was greater than ever before.

But that was not everything. Without his opponents actually noticing it, Kokabiel´s powers were already effecting them in another way. They were influencing their minds. More and more the three were falling into a blind rage and charging at him without thinking.

"You will die for what you have done to my beloved Servant," Raiser shouted at him.

"Damn you bastard. Marion was my friend," Yubeluna called out angrily.

But Kokabiel only smiled. For him this was paradise. Yes, it felt nearly like back in the Great War, back when everything still made sense. Fighting and destruction - war - the only sense in life now that God was dead, he thought.

Then he found the opening he was looking for.

Raiser´s Queen had just been hitting him with a barrage of her trademark `bombs´, without great effect... and now she was in an easy position to be hit herself. If she had a clear mind of course, an experienced fighter like her would have hardly gotten herself into such a position. But thanks to his new powers, she and the other two weren´t in a clear mind.

He blasted Yubeluna with his lightpowers. She saw it coming, barely... and avoided it just enough to prevent her vital part from being hit and dying like her comrade.

" **You** ," her already enraged King growled even more angry.

"Raiser wait," Sairaorg called out, starting to realize what was going on. "He is influencing our minds. He caused us to attack blindly. That allowed him to get us like this. We need to concentrate and coordinate our attacks. We can defeat him if we work together."

His words caused Raiser to once again get a hold on himself, somewhat. His duel against Issei had shown him all too well what could happen if he got overconfident in battle.

Kokabiel on his side only smiled. He had not even used his sword yet.

 **xxx**

Lamia activated the new powers her Masters had given to her...

And all around her, her opponents were suddenly starting to feel weak. Their strength and their energy were literally being drawn out of their bodies... and absorbed by her to make her stronger.

"I am Famine," she declared proudly. "I am absorbing the power of my opponents and using it for myself."

Not far away from them, Diehauser´s Queen was currently fighting with Lamia´s.

"Damn it," one of his others servants cursed as he felt himself getting weaker.

"Now my dear descendant, have you not said something about `disgracing our House´ right now," Lamia said to Diehauser.

They both were two of the strongest Devils in existence. Both of them were Satan-class. A fight between them would normally be hard to decide.

There was only one crucial difference. One of them was currently getting his energy being sucked out of his body, along with several of his comrades, while the other one was absorbing said energy.

Finally Diehauser was able to raise his own powers enough to negate the effect on himself. The bad part for him was that `Worthlessness´ - the trademark power of the Belial - had barely any effect on Lamia, since she possessed the same ability as well.

In combination with her, Samael was currently attacking Diehauser´s servants as well. He as well had new power, those effect were not too different from Lamia´s.

As `Pestilence´ his presence alone was weakening his opponents, by drawing out their energy. No, his body was now sending out an effect that was slowly destroying them on cellular level.

Not only that... his old known ability, his blood has become even more deadly than before.

The Devils were demonstrated by this, as one of Diehauser´s Rooks was cut by the weapon of one of Lamia´s servants. Normally the wound shouldn´t had been too bad. It was just a shoulder wound.

To everyone´s shock however, the Devil broke down, screaming in horrible pain a moment later and died in the next second.

"It is Samael´s blood," Le Fay Pendragon, who was currently fighting two of Lamia´s other servants, along with her brother, called out. "Their weapons are drenched in it."

 **xxx**

Asia and Gaspar were both standing in the back of the lines, because both members of Rias former peerage were still the least trained compared to most of the other warriors here. And of course also because it allowed them to use their special powers most effectively without the danger of being interrupted by the enemy.

They were exchanging a short look.

Asia was already using her powers to heal Yubeluna. But for the Devil who had been poisoned by Samael´s blood, all help came too late.

Gaspar for his part was trying to hold back some of the enemies, by trying to freeze them in time. Unfortunately however his power seemed to be working only by some of the weaker members of Lamia´s peerage... and by the Horsemen themselves not at all.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Eastern Europe_

"Too bad," the spirit of Freed Selzen, who was currently possessing the body of his former student Angelo Strada, commented as he saw Issei collapsing. "It seems as if I won´t get the pleasure to fight you again before I kill you." He smirked wickedly.

He was now actually fighting Kiba, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko and Angelo´s double at the same time... and actually pushing them back.

"I guess I will just have to get something out of fighting your comrades and your pathetic concubines instead. Maybe I will even fuck a few of them. That might make up for missing the chance to fight you seriously. The Fallen half-bread and the two cat-girls look especially appetizing," he announced for all of them to hear.

"But on the other side, the older Fallen Angel has also her appeal," he said, looking at Penemue lecherously, who was only returning his gaze in disgust. "She looks so... dignified... but at the same time lasziv and sexy as well. And with a nice rack as well. Like a high-class slut if you know what I mean." He laughed.

"You... will not touch any of them," Issei growled, while kneeling on the ground.

"You don´t exactly look as if you are in any position to stop me," Freed/Angelo remarked. "So long Issei Hyoudou," he called out, while preparing a energy-blast in his hand to fire it at Issei.

But before he even had the chance, a light-spear struck into the ground right between him and his intended target.

"Sorry, but I won´t let you kill my boyfriend," a voice came from above. "I made this mistake myself once and believe me, I deeply regretted it."

They all saw the form of another ten-winged Fallen Angel clad in a lasziv black leather outfit flying in the air over the castle. Kiba and Koneko easily recognized her. Except for the higher number of wings, she was looking exactly like during their battle in Kuoh´s old church.

She was descending and landing on the ground close to them, right between Issei and the Stray Exorcist.

"You are Raynare," Irina said, more than a few hints of anger and jealousy swinging in her voice... mixed however with gladness about having another ally here.

Issei had said that she had changed and could be trusted after all. And she trusted him. But that didn´t mean that she was happy about the past actions of this Fallen Angel.

Akeno, Kiba and Koneko were also looking at her more than uncomfortable. No wonder, given what had happened between them... and given how powerful their old enemy had become. They as well hoped that Issei was right about her.

"Yes, indeed I am," Raynare replied with a confident smirk.

"Lady Raynare," Freed/Angelo greeted her smiling, "how nice to see you again."

"Do I know you?" she asked confused for a moment, before she used her mental power. "Wait... Freed? Freed Selzen?" she said. "Goddamnit. Are you just as hard to kill as me?"

Freed however only laughed.

In this moment black tentacles made of dark matter and energy suddenly started to grow out of the ground all around them, looking nearly exactly like they had been a few minutes earlier.

Raynare and Issei both realized now, Freed or whoever he was... he was a vessel for Ahriman... just like Raynare was.

 **xxxxxxx**

Parallel to all that, at a place outside of their universe, three beings, all of them dressed in similar looking black cloaks, were meeting.

Faust knew that the last part of his plan had worked out. Raynare was at the edge to become a new powerful avatar for the Master.

"We have been waiting for you," Nergal greeted him.

He was in humanoid shape, today. But in opposite to some of the other Lords, he had never been actually human and unlike for example Faust, who prefered his original form he had as a mortal, he changed his appearance regulary and even switched often between bodies.

"I had a few last things to take care of," Faust responded. "Now, it seems everything is ready for the next part of our mission."

The third member of their group was a very young woman - looking not much older than a teenager. She had black hair, with two red strains at both sides of her face. This gave her a somewhat playful look, in an ironic contrast to what she was. And she had deep purple eyes.

All three of them however radiated the same practically limitless power.

"Liliam," Faust greeted her, "how nice to see you again."

"Actually I decided to go by another name now," she stated. "But that isn´t anything new for us, right?"

"But you are just as charming as always," he replied with a smirk. "Now, are you looking out to this challenge?"

"You should take this more serious brother," the woman stated. "In a confrontation with these two, even we would be in a serious threat of dieing... if it should come to a fight."

"That is exactly what excites me," Faust said. "An actual danger to us... how many decades ago had it been that either of us had faced the actual possibility of us of us dying? Not since our last actual battles with the Guardians. So much is clear.

Challenge is life, you should not forget this is one of the ground-principles of our Order. We are no exception."

"He is right," Nergal stated. We should be glad about this chance to prove ourselves. The two strongest beings known in this new universe," he remarked.

With this the three members of the Lords opened another portal and entered the Dimensional Void that was the home of two beings known as Ophis and Great Red.

* * *

 **Okay. I have finally finished the next chapter. I had for a few weeks been busy with some matters of my own and didn´t came to write much in that time.**

 **In opposite to what I first planned, I had not managed to finish the final of this Arc in this chapter. So the real end of Arc two will come in the next one.**

 **Side note: Some of the figures Raynare had seen in her vision were Darkseid, Jean Grey as Dark Pheonex and Vlad the Impaler/Dracula, from other universes.**

 **As I said, the character Nergal is partly based on Anubis from Stargate. His mentioned attempt to destroy all life and replace it is a hint to that.**


	16. Chapter 16: Broken System

**Chapter 16  
**

 _East Europe  
_

A black shadow like mass was beginning to cover the ground all around them - going out from the spot where the possessed Stray Exorcist was standing... and forming itself into dozens of menacing looking tentacles.

Freed Selzen - now in the body of his former student - was only laughing with a manic look on his face.

The tentacles were beginning to wrap themselves around Issei´s comrades and immobilize them.

It had already caught Koneko, Akeno, Ravel... and even Penemue, who had been the closest ones to their opponent. They were struggling to get free. But the black mass was constantly forming new slings and tentacles that wrapped themselves around their limbs.

Only the powerful Penemue had some success with it and got her hands free for a few seconds. But she as well was already weakened from the last fight and defending the castle during it... and the tentacles multiplied themselves even more and restrained her again.

Kiba, Xenovia and Irina had so far been able to avoid them with their speed and some luck. That and the fact that Freed didn´t seem to be that interested in them anymore. Now that he already had catched some victims to `toy´ with.

Kuroka was holding them at bay with her powers - Just like Angelo Strada´s mysterious counterpart from another world was able to.

Issei, still exhausted from the last fight, watched the tentacles coming to him as well.

The only fighter seemingly not affected was... Raynare. The black substance seemed to be literally retreating around her.

Seeing this, she grinned.

She charged a couple of beams of light-energy in her hands - augmented with a large amount of ki and psychic energy - and fired them directly at the mad Exorcist.

But... nothing happened.

Her attack seemed to just dissolve in the air, one meter away from it´s target.

Freed only started to laugh once again, even louder than before.

"Well, `Raynare-chan´, it seems that we two are not able to hurt each other. How nice, isn´t it?"

"Damn it," Raynare murmured.

"Now, why don´t you just sit by and watch how I have some fun with your new friends?" he asked her. "Or were they your enemies? Hmm, who cares?" He chuckled.

The ends of the tentacles were now starting to reform themselves into sharp edges and begann to cut off the clothes of the captured girls.

Issei couldn´t help himself. His eyes widened and his face turned unconsciously into a lecherous expression as Penemue´s and Akeno´s large breasts were exposed, followed a moment later by Ravel´s much smaller ones.

In the next moment Issei hated himself more than ever before - even more than after Raynare´s verbal dress-down, when she revealed herself to him - even more than Faust tricked him into asking him to kill these people.

His friends were about to be raped by this asshole - if nobody stopped him - and he couldn´t help but feel excited at the sight of their boobs.

"Ah, you seem to enjoy the show Hyoudou?" Freed/Angelo asked him mockingly. "I know what you like after all. But I fear you won´t be able to join in." He laughed out.

"Get... - get your hands off them you bastard," Issei growled, stepping closer to the maniac.

 **[Transfer.]**

The function of the Boosted Gear activated. He used it to transfer some of his energy to his teammates. But this was at the coast of himself loosing even more strength.

 **[Partner, you are at your limit,]** Ddraig told him.

`I know, but I have to do something.´

"Oh, and what do you think you can do about it?" Freed commented mockingly. "Look at you. You are so weak that you can barely walk," he said dismissively. "You know, I wanted to give you a nice last show. But if you insist, I will deal with you first."

He raised his light-gun and aimed it at the still struggling Issei. While around them, the rest of his team was still fighting with the black substance that formed itself out of the ground.

Before he had the chance to fire however, he was hit by an attack from the side - that both, threw off his aim and damaged his weapon.

Angelo´s counterpart, as it seemed, had managed to free himself from the tentacles and now taken a shot at their opponent. In opposite to Freed, he hadn´t used a gun, but just fired a blast of energy from his bare hands.

"I don´t care which madman you are," he stated, "I am here to stop you."

Freed/Angelo send a look to his disabled weapon and then threw it away, once again grinning madly.

"Oh well, I don´t need this simple toys anymore anyway." Just like his host´s double had done a moment before, he begann to concentrate energy - light energy - in his palms to charge a blast.

"I am now death-incarnate for the filthy Devils," Freed declared loud. "And I will be more than happy to exterminate the entire disgusting race when this here is over." He laughed wildly.

As he was ready to shoot however, he saw that Raynare of all people was now standing in front of the weakened Issei.

"Now, this is rich," Freed claimed. "First you are the one to kill him... and now you are protecting him? Maybe you should make up your mind. You are not one of these `tsundere-characters´, like in this shitty mangas, are you?" he asked her laughing.

"I guess I am," she admitted with a side-look to Issei. "But I think I have begun to come around."

"How cute. But it doesn´t matter. You might be in my way, but you can not stop me. It seems one vessel of Ahriman can not harm another one... unless maybe the `Great Master´ allows it."

He took aim once again. This time at Issei´s comrades, who were still struggling with the tentacles, in particular at Kiba.

"You have been a thorn in my side for too long sword-boy," Freed exclaimed.

But moments later the expression of the possessed Exorcist suddenly changed, first into confussion, than into one of terrible pain...

... and he started to scream and holding his own head.

"No," he shouted. "You should be gone. This body belongs to me - me."

"Get-get out," they heard him screaming then, with a slightly different voice.

For a split-second, they could actually see the transparent form of Freed´s spirit, flickering from his body, only to disappear again moments later.

"Ahriman," he called out. "This body, it should be mine, mine alone!"

A laughing was suddenly to hear from all around them.

 _"All what I said to you was that I would allow you to place your spirit inside this body,"_ Ahriman´s voice replied smoothly. _"And if you are not able to conquer the spirit already inside and make it your own, then you are not worthy to be one of my vessels anyway."_

"What?" Freed shouted.

 _"Beside that,_ " Ahriman stated. _"Why should I help a being who takes all the power I offered him... and has no other idea than to use them to satisfy his lowest desires."_

"No, you can not do that," the Stray Exorcist called out, hearing the answer of the entity.

But then suddenly, Angelo´s double was standing in front of them. He had moved so fast that Freed had not even noticed him... and rammed his sword through the madman´s chest.

Parallel to that however, the soldier of the Guardians also attacked his opponent on a completely different level. At first the others didn´t fully realized what he was doing. They only noticed a strange power radiating from the man.

It was a telepathic attack, Issei then realized surprised.

But at the same moment Freed/Angelo unleashed a burst of powerful magical energy and lightning and send it right into his opponent´s body. The alternate Angelo´s flesh was literally burning under the assault.

There was no way he could survive this, they all thought.

Before he fell however, the continued and intensified his mental assault on his evil possessed double. Suddenly they all heard a loud scream halling through the air. It was Freed´s voice - his real voice, not the one of his host body - and then, for a short moment, they saw the form of his spirit, leaving - or maybe better said being driven out of - Angelo Strada´s body... and then dissolving into nothing.

Then both of them collapsed.

The the moment the possessed Exorcist was killed, the black mass and the tentacles spreading from it vanished. The presence of the Dark God retreated from this place - for the moment.

"H-Hyoudou-san," the good version of Angelo said as he was lying before them, "don´t worry. I had known it would come like this - I knew. In my pocket, there is a recording-device... im-important information... you need..."

Then a short tremor went to his body and he stopped moving... and he didn´t say anything anymore.

Issei and his comrades were looking at the dead body of Angelo Strada´s double - a man they did not even knew... a man who had helped them.

It was over, they all realized.

 **xxx**

Irina, Kiba and Xenovia run over to see if there was still anyhing they could do... and also Raynare looked as if she was ready to do something. She raised her arm and suddenly a green light was radiating from her body.

"Twilight Healing," Kiba said.

"She can still use it?" Koneko stated surprised.

But they saw it was already too late. There was no life left.

"It is too late," Raynare stated.

They all gave the man a few sad looks for a short time. None of them was quite sure what to say. They didn´t even knew this man. But without him, at least some of them might not have survived this... or even worse, ended up as Freed´s playthings.

"He was a member of the force that opposes Faust and his allies," Irina said after a minute. "He and what he knew could have been a real help to us."

"He had mentioned a recording-device," Kiba reminded them.

Irina kneeled down next to the body. A few moments later she pulled a small device out of one of his coat´s pockets.

"This must be it," Issei said.

"Yes, it has to be," Irina stated. "Issei-kun?" she asked.

"Hey Issei?" She suddenly just noticed that Issei had just begun to stare in the other direction...

... to the spot where Akeno, Penemue and Ravel were standing. All three had been freed as the tentacles had disappeared. But since their clothes had been torn apart, their bodies and especially their breasts had been exposed.

While Penemue and Ravel however help their arms in front of their chests, Akeno gave Issei an open look on what she got and even posed a bit in front of him.

"I believe Issei-kun deserves a look, don´t you think so?" she said. "Beside that, I have nothing you haven´t seen before, righ? - Many times."

She exchanged a look with Penemue and after a few seconds the Fallen Angel leader removed her hands and presented her own breasts to Issei as well with an - a bit wickedly - smile.

Had Issei´s harem unexpectely gotten a new members? a few of them already asked themselves. Or had the Fallen just exhibitionistic tendencies?

"Yes, I believe too that Hyoudou-kun has earned it," she replied smoothly.

"But Kiba-kun is here too," Ravel said shily.

"Oh, I think he can take a look as well." Akeno grinned. "You wanted to be part of his harem, right? So you must have known that sooner or later you had to do perverted things. We are perverted people after all."

Finally Ravel removed her hands from her chest as well... what caused Issei only to stare even more.

"Hey Issei-kun," Irina exclaimed. "What do we do with this thing?" She held the strange looking recording-device in her hand. "Would it help if I **show** my breasts too?" she remarked.

"What?" Issei asked, turning to her.

"Oh, **now** you are paying attention," Irina commented sarcastically.

 **xxx**

In this moment they heard a noise from the other side of the yard and at the same time they felt an energy rising up.

As they turned around, they all froze at what they saw.

"Rossweisse," Issei called out.

She was visibly injured... and standing behind her, keeping her in a hold and pointing a light-spear at her back, was Gaeriel.

"Now, it seems things have worked out even better than expected," the two winged Fallen said. "The Red Dragon Emperor is unable to fight... and Lady Penemue seems quite weakened as well. That means the two greatest threats are exhausted."

She gave a short look at the state of dress Penemue and the two other girls were in, but didn´t say anything.

"What the hell are you doing?" Issei asked.

Moment - Irina thought. She had only mentioned Issei-kun and Penemue. What about Raynare? She was a ten winged Fallen as well after all. She should be just as much of a threat as Penemue.

As she looked around however she saw that Raynare was nowhere to see.

That bitch had disappeared on them, she thought angrily.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Japan_

The battle between the Devil peerages and the group calling itself the Four Horsemen continued.

Vali was still involved in his fight with Loki - a.k.a Death. He had by now transformed into his own DxD mode. But the Norse God, who was now even stronger than he had originally been, showed still no signs of falling.

Diehauser, current head of the House of Belial - along with a few members of his peerage - was still facing his ancestor Lamia, now also known as Famine and Samael, alias Pestilence.

And Sairaorg and Raiser were fighting the former Fallen Angel leader Kokabiel - War.

The rest of their peerages were dealing with the rest of Lamia´s servants.

While they outnumbered them, the new special abilities of the so called Four Horsemen, made it a very hard fight.

Lamia was drawing the energy out of everyone close to her, literally feeding on them.

Samael seems to be damaging his opponents alone through his presence... and his blood had an even more devastating effect as it had before, on anyone.

Kokabiel was damaging their coordination by driving some of their fighters into a wild rage. And on top of that it seems he was somehow feeding off and growing stronger on the hatred he caused in his enemies.

Only their leader, Death/Loki, had not shown an ability like this - not yet. He and Vali were still fighting each other quite evenly.

But now, with one incident, things suddenly changed. One of Lamia´s servants gained the upper hand against her opponent - one of Diehauser´s pawns - and struck him down. Being drenched in Samael´s blood, even the slightest stretch was deadly.

As the rest of Diehauser´s peerage were distracted by the death of their comrade for a short moment, the monstrous Samael himself used this chance and attacked them again.

He blasted two Devil servants out of his way with two light-beams and then charged at Diehauser himself.

Now being attacked by two of the Horsemen at the same time, who concentrated their powers on him - even as one of the strongest Devils - he had no longer a chance.

While he was able to use his `Worthlessness´ to stop Samael´s abilities that would have been destroying his body, he was not longer able to stop Lamia´s energy draining and he was getting weaker by the moment.

Until, a few seconds later, his own could not longer neutralize Lamia´s Worthlessness... and he felt his own powers being ripped from him, leaving him completely defenseless.

And then he felt how Samael´s claws were ripping through his body. He was falling down. But before he even hit the ground, he felt his world going dark as he was dieing from the poison.

"Oh I am truly sorry. Wasn´t he a part of your family?" Samael remarked sarcastically to Lamia.

"Since I don´t intend to ever die, I have no real use of descendants anyway," she replied cynically. "But now I have something else to do."

 **xxx**

With her direct opponent out of the way, Lamia moved to the other side of the battlefield.

She still had a score to settle after all.

"Rias," she greeted the Devil she was targeting, "I think it is time you pay for your insolence, you little bitch."

Rias knew she should have reacted, as her enemy suddenly appeared right before her. But she **couldn´t**. She suddenly remembered all the things this woman had done to her, the constant threats to her family, the beatings. And for a few seconds it was as if her limbs were frozen.

Lamia easily disposed of one of Sairaorg´s servants, who were standing close to Rias, killing the Devil with a poisoned blade.

But against her real target, she refused to even use the weapon.

She send a powerful punch, right in Rias guts, who felt as if her insides were being ripped apart.

"You know what is the most tragic part," Lamia said to her with distaste. She grabbed Rias by the throat. "There was a time long ago where I had been just like you - a spoiled useless arrogant brat." She was gathering energy in her hand.

"You hate who you are," Rias replied. "I understand that all too well."

In response, Lamia backhanded her angrily across the face and send her flying to the ground.

"Never - never again claim that we have something in common," she hissed. "You are trash. You are not even worth killing. But I will do it anyway. I had actually wanted to make it quick and painless. But now you will suffer."

"Stop this," they heard Sairaorg shouting. In his hand he was holding the Longinus Nemea, that actually belonged to his Pawn Regulus, in form of a battle-axe... and he was ready to attack.

"Sairaorg Bael," Lamia stated, "So you are willing to die for this weakling?" She formed a magic-circle in front of her. This an opponent too dangerous to deal with the little bitch right now.

"My cousin has made a lot of mistakes. But that doesn´t mean I will leave her to a psycho like you," he stated.

"I see. The strongest young Devil. A few even call you the future of the Devil race. Too bad the Devil race has no future, excpet the one I will give them."

She assaulted him with a combination of energy blasts and Worthlessness, that threatened to rob Sairaorg of his own power. But so far, he managed to use his speed to stay in enough distance to evade it.

He managed to escape a few more of her attacks, before he countered. He activated Nemea´s Balance Breaker and a battle-armor formed itself around him. He concentrated all his power in an attempt to resist Lamia´s Worthlessness.

"You are indeed strong," she stated. "Do you know what happens to the strong who are trying to protect the weak?" she asked him rhetorially, with a side-glance away from him.

Lamia unleashed another, even more powerful, wave of energy and fire. But not directed at Sairaorg, but at Rias, who was still struggling to stand up after the beating she had just received. As she saw the attack coming, it was already too later. In her shape, it had already been too late in the moment it had been fired.

But Sairaorg reacted... in exactly the way Lamia had expected. He placed himself in front of the attack, right before his cousin.

Smiling, Lamia flew closer to him and used her Worthlessness in addition to the assault she had just unleashed.

As his powers decreased and his armor finally disappeared, Sairaorg stopped the rest of the energy directed at him with his own body.

And as after the resulting explosion, he was still standing, Rias was starring at him - seeing what he had just done for her.

But Lamia, who had only waited for this, reappeared right in front of him and drove her sword through his body.

"No," Rias and the members of Sairaorg´s peerage - who saw what just happened to their King - cried out nearly at the same time. She had just lost another members of her family, right in front of her. Even if his strike had not instantly killed him, Samael´s poison.

Lamia was only laughing.

"This happens to the one who protect the weak," she comented.

"You bitch," Rias screamed. "You monster." She unleashed a blast of Power of Destruction, maybe the most powerful she ever did.

But of course her opponent had already moved from the place and easily dodged it.

"You are lucky, useless little girl." She saw that most of Sairaorg´s peerage was now placing themselves next to Rias. "Your cousin saved your life. Sadly he paid for it with his own."

"I will kill you." I swear I will kill you," Rias exclaimed.

"Someone like you?" Lamia laughed. "All what you are good for is hiding behind your brother and Issei."

 **xxx**

Meanwhile Loki saw how the battle has progressed. A smile formed on his face as well.

"Now White Dragon Emperor," he said, "it was a good fight. But I think it is time to end this farce."

"Farce? You will see that you won´t beat me so easily you bastard," Vali replied angrily.

"You maybe not, but your allies certainly will be. Have you thought only the other members would be given such a useful ability?" he asked him.

"The powers I have received have given me a boost in raw power, sure. But there is also something else - something I have been waiting with, because in it´s full extend, I am only able to use it now." He smiled.

"What shall I say? I am the God of Misshief... and I fear you have fallen for a prank.

"What are you talking about?"

"How has the being who gave us this power called it?" Loki responded. "I am the living embodiment of death," he announced.

In this moment all around them, something terrible was happening.

A sinister looking, dark shadowed light was radiating from Loki´s boy and wherever if reached... they all were watching in horror as suddenly the dead bodies of Diehauser, the fallen Devil servants and even of Sairaorg were rising up again.

"No no no no no," Rias stammered as she looked at the zombie who had been her living cousin just a minute before.

"We have to get away from here," Raiser called out. "Vali, retreat now," he shouted.

Vali gritted his teeth. He hated the idea of retreating while he wasn´t beaten. But he could see easily that his allies were being overrun.

And he knew he wouldn´t be able to hold his DxD mode for much longer.

So he fell back... while Loki was only laughing.

A trio of Sairaorg´s former servants were dragging the still completely shocked and unresponding Rias with her. Two more guarded Asia and Gaspar, as they teleported away.

"Let them go," Loki told them. "They will tell others about this and fear will sread. Anyway, the strongest of them we have here, at our side." He looked at the reanimated bodies.

Lamia wasn´t all too happy about this order. But she followed her leader, at least for now.

Less than a minute later, the survivors of the Devil strike-force had arrived back in Kuoh.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Eastern Europe_

"Issei, she is not what we thought she was," Rossweisse said weakly. "She hadn´t been forced, she was part of this. She had murdered people. She had just killed a little girl, because she had told me..."

"You talk too much Devil," Gaeriel snapped, as she pressed her light-spear against Rossweisse´s back. "Listen, all of you - you will let me leave. Or your friend here is dead. She is already half anyway. Any funny moves from one of you and I finish the job."

Her premotion, Issei remembered. Her death. It was happening - now.

He was the idiot who had send her away with Gaeriel, he thought. She was dieing... and it was all his fault.

Then suddenly someone was moving. They all heard a scream and saw a light-spear burning through flesh.

In the next moment Gaeriel was releasing Rossweisse´s body... and was sinking to the ground.

Raynare - who had disappeared earlier - was standing behind her, having pierced a spear through the other Fallen´s chest.

"Raynare?" Issei said in surprise.

But to all their surprise, she was also doing something else. They saw that, before Gaeriel´s body even hit the ground, she activated her magical and mental powers and concentrated them on her. It was an attack, very similar to the one the Angelo Strada from another universe had used a short time before, they realized.

The last one, Raynare thought - as she sent Gaeriel´s soul over the edge... and at the same time the body of the weaker Fallen was being disintigrated.

In the next moment a strange surge of energy went trough Raynare´s entire body. The others were watching it in bewilderment.

"What was that?" Xenovia questioned.

"Thank you," the injured Rossweisse said, "whoever you are."

"Don´t mention it," she answered casually, " I had my own self-interest."

She begann to use her version of the Twilight Healing to heal the Valkyrie´s injuries.

"Raynare," Issei addressed her, "I am so happy to see you again."

Rossweisse now looked quite shocked as she heard who this Fallen Angel was.

"We both know there had been a time not so long ago, where you wouldn´t have imagined to say these words Issei-kun." Raynare smirked.

"Thanks for saving Rossweisse," Irina said to her with some reluctance. "I -..." She just couldn´t bring herself that this woman was the one who had killed Issei once - no matter how much she might have changed.

 **xxx**

Before any of them could say anything else, a laughing voice was suddenly to here around them. But it was a different one from before. It wasn´t Ahriman, it was...

"Congratulation Raynare, it looks as if you have fullfilled our agreement," Faust´s bodiless voice stated.

"Issei-kun, is that...?" Irina asked.

"Faust," Issei confirmed grimply, "yes."

"Agreement?" Akeno questioned with some distrust.

"Our pact was that Raynare, in exchange for her restoration to physical form, she had to deliver five dark souls to my Master - a task that she had right now finished," Faust explained. "So, congratulations, your return to the world of the living had just been completed."

"You knew that I would react like this, right?" Issei accussed him. "You hoped that you would rile me up enough, I would come here to save these people and run right into a trap."

"Yes," he replied. "But it was also me who had told Raynare about this and made sure that she would come and assist you."

"Because you hoped that a confrontation with these Dragon´s would awake the presence of your Master inside me," Raynare called out. "You have planned this from the beginning."

"Of course," Faust replied. "I have told you from the start, a part of the force that has brought you back, would come with you. You have just misinterpreted how much it would be. But you don´t need to be afraid. You still have your own mind and soul. Master Ahriman would never control you against your will. That is not his way. But he can be very - very persuasive.

The question is, what will you do now Issei, that you found out that Raynare had become a vessel for my Master? Will you kill her, knowing that she is a potential threat? But we both know that this is the last thing you want."

"Shut up," Issei yelled. "There is no way that I will listen to anything you say. And you are right, Raynare stays. I won´t let her die again. Or anyone else I care about. And if you actually suggests killing her so easily, then that is one reason more why we shouldn´t."

"I see. You have grown. You are truly becoming interesting Issei Hyoudou. It is too bad we won´t see each other for a while. I have other business to deal with. Right now my physical self and a few of my allies are on their way to a very important meeting. So I say my farewell to you for the moment,"

"He is gone," Raynare said a moment later.

"Issei-kun," Akeno said nervously with a side-look at her. "I know you care about her despite everything, but..."

"Don´t even start like this Akeno," Issei growled. "Why do you think he brought even up the idea of killing her in the first place? We won´t let this monster manipulate us."

"I am happy to see you as well Issei-kun," Raynare remarked drily. "Oh, and nice to see the rest of you."

Suddenly the Fallen Angel vanished from the place she had been standing and reappeared right next to the unsuspecting Koneko and Kiba.

With one kick, she send the young Nekomata flying, crashing right into the castle-wall. Then she landed a punch directly in Kiba´s face.

"Oh, it seems I have mistepped," she said tauntingly.

"Would you please keep yourself from attacking my sister," Kuroka had appeared beside her. Her powers were activated... and the older cat yokai was a respectable opponent, even for Raynare´s current power. "Even if I understand that you have some grievances with her," she added with a side-look to her sister.

Koneko just came of of the hole broken into the outer wall of the castle. She was holding the side of her face.

She gave one short look to Issei and then back to Raynare.

Kiba had been standing up again as well and was looking at the Fallen Angel warily.

"That is enough Raynare," Issei told her. "I know that you are pissed off at Kiba and Koneko because what happened in the Church."

"Of course Issei-kun, I am just so happy to be with you again that it seems that I not longer take notice what I am stepping on," she said in a mocking way while looking at Koneko, who glared back at her.

Then something about the expression of the Fallen Angel changed. She wrapped her arms around Issei and gave him a short kiss.

"I have to say I am not suprised Isse had fallen for you, the way you dress," Xenovia commented, looking at her leather strap outfit.

"Tactful like always," Akeno remarked.

"When I first asked him out, I was looking quite different," Raynare stated... and changed into her `Yuuma form´ in front of them. She was wearing the same clothes like during her and Issei´s date.

"Hello Issei-kun, long time no seen," she said with an innocent sounding voice. "I am sorry that it took me so long to come back to you. And I am sorry that I have hurt you. Have you missed me?" She smiled at him warmly.

"Yuuma," he whispered.

Still smiling, she draw him into another hug and into an even deeper kiss. Before he had even fully realized it, his hands were moving over Raynare´s breasts, her back, gliding under her skirt and touching her ass.

The others were looking, some of them a bit perplexed, as Issei and the Fallen Angel were making out in front of them.

"I hate to interrupt," Akeno stated, "but I believe we have still some important things to do."

"Yes niah, what about the humans still inside the castle?" Kuroka reminded them.

"I have just called for a medical team from the next Grigori base," Penemue told them. "They will take care of them. And also of the dead. When they are ready, they will send these people back to the human society. Before that, they will probably want to modify their memories.

Hyoudou-kun, I know you believe you have been tricked, but ultimately you have succeeded to save these people."

"Lady Penemue," Raynare greeted her, "is is good to see you again as well. Very nice words from you. But I think they would have been more impressive, if your breasts weren´t hanging out," she reminded the older Fallen Angel smirking.

Penemue looked down on herself as if she had completely forgotten about this. Finally she concentrated some energy and used magic to fix her clothes. Closely followed by Akeno doing the same and repairing Ravel´s clothing as well.

"Moment, why have we waited so long to do that?" the young Phenex asked.

"We were all quite weakened after the battle," Akeno said `innocently´, "and I guess we didn´t really want to," she added with a very naughty grin. "What about you Penemue-same? Can it be that you actually wanted to present Issei-kun these breasts? I mean, you have been getting along quite well from the beginning. And now he had placed his life at risk to protect you from that madman? So can we expect to have another member in our harem now?"

They all realized that the Fallen Angel leader blushed a little.

You wouldn´t have thought that this girls had faced death only a few minutes ago. But they had done this so often in the last months now, that it had become routine for them.

"Yes Lady Penemue," Raynare asked now in a tone that rivaled Akeno´s, "can it be that Issei-kun has gotten to you too? I guess this Dragons are just like that - and Issei especially.

I mean, I know how that is, in one moment you are not thinking much of him and in the next he got you and you have no way out - you have fallen for him without even noticing. I am talking from experience here."

"No, it is just... I mean I respect Hyoudou-kun, despite his perverted antics... I mean I don´t care that he is a pervert. We Fallen Angels are not really the ones to talk here, given the reason why most of us fell," the older Fallen stated.

"And I am getting along with him, but not necessary in that way... and..." She stopped talking for a few moments and was looking intensily at Issei. "Father in Heaven, damn it," she then suddenly called out.

"They are right, you got me too," she said to Issei with a small smile.

 **xxx**

She had a mental picture of herself and Issei lying in bed with each other going through her head - he touching her breasts and the same way he did it with Raynare a moment ago, was lying on top of her with his dick thrusting into her.

The thought of doing it with such a young boy actually aroused her even more, she admitted. Not that having much younger men was something new to her. The Grogori had after all partly been founded over the idea of mating with humans - and they tended to be much younger than Angels.

 **xxx**

"What?" Issei asked now, actually confused. This was truly not something she had expected.

"Oh Issei-kun, you have become such a lady-killer. Now you are seducing girls without even trying... even `older´ ones." She giggled.

"Issei Hyoudou," Penemue asked. "You realize that I am already in a relationship right now... and I have no intention to leave him," she said matter of factly.

"Of course," Issei replied - trying to push the fantasies about the blue haired Fallen Angel that just came up inside him out of his mind.

"But we have, what you would call an open relationship today," Penemue continued. "Beside that, I have learned a long time ago that you shouldn´t deny your own feelings. So we could be fucking each other at the side."

"Moment, you want to do it with two men?" Rossweisse asked. "Isn´t that a bit unusual?" she asked innocently.

Akeno suddely appeared rigth next to her and gave her a light slap over the head.

"Rossweisse, we are members of a harem - a **harem** ," she repeated. "And I am not talking about the sort of harem where one Master is sleeping with his mistresses after a schedule, while they aren´t having much to do with each other. We are sleeping naked together with him in groups of two or three every night. We are watching each other while he is making out with us and fondling our breasts. Do you think what we are doing is normal?

And by what I have seen, since he actually started to sleep with us, he is usually doing us, more than one at once, too."

"That is actually true. First Kuroka and Asia... and then me and you, do you remember?" Irina pointed out.

"Well, that is actually not necessary the case," Raynare mentioned, "Issei-kun and me had been all by ourselves after all."

"What?" most of the other girls called out at the same time.

"You and him already did...?" Irina exclaimed.

"When?" Akeno asked.

"It was on the Spirit Plane - before my actual physical body was restored. But it was **very** real, right Issei-kun?" She wrapped her arms around him from behind and pressed her body against his.

"That means I was actually the first," `Yuuma´ announced and gave the other girls a smirk and a victory sign with her right hand... who were looking at her a bit annoyed.

"I - I thought that was normal for Devils?" Rossweisse stated.

"It is certainly not," Ravel spoke up. "Oni-san does that sometimes... and he has group-sex with his mistresses as well. But most other High Class Devils I know, if they possess one, have strictly managed harems and are taking their girls, like Akeno-san said, after a schedule."

"How boring," Akeno commented. "I would however like to know how you know that so well, especially over your brother."

Ravel now blushed deeply.

"T-that is just what I heard."

"You know Issei-kun, I admit I - I still have feelings for Lord Azazel as well," she told him `shily´. "And he and I... If we are somehow able to bring him and the others back, you would be okay with it too, right? I mean I would not love you any less. You understand that with all the girls you have. You would share me with him, like you will share Lady Penemue, right?" She gave him `puppy´ eyes, until he finally nodded.

"Well, Azazel-senpai is a good friend and a man I respect at least," he said. "So I guess it would be okay. And you are right, I hardly have the right to complain with me and all of you.

But you know, you truly **are** terrible `Yuuma-chan´," he said to her a bit playfully, "to ask me something like that with this look."

"I know and I am proud of it." She grinned back at him.

Moment," Xenovia suddenly said sharply, "there is **one** other matter we have to talk about." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"By what you admitted you had sex with Kuroka, Asia and Raynare months ago... and just now with Irina and Rossweisse too... and the rest of us are still left out and waiting. That is **unacceptable**.

I expect of you to take the rest of our virginities until the rest of the week," she said sternly. "in the best case withing the next 48 hours."

"A good idea," Akeno stated. "In case of the ones you have still a grudge on over what had happened, you can have brutal sex with us. Just take us hard and work out your anger at us on our bodies," she offered. "I can give you a few tips with that. If you want to i can help you to punish the other girls," she said with a glance to Koneko that made the other girl shiver inside. "Of course you will have to save my own punishment for the last and give me the hardest of all."

"What?," Ravel called out, "M-moment, you can not just decide that for the rest of us. I am not in such a hurry."

In this moment, Penemue - who had followed everything - could not longer hold it anymore... and broke out in wild howling laughter.

"Y-you - you guys are completely crazy, do you know that?... You are some of the most famous young Devils and - and **that** is what you talk about in private?" The Fallen Angel leader was literally shaking and bowing from laughing.

"You too Raynare. I mean in the Grigori, we all knew that you had a few screws loose, but this...?" She continued to laugh and was holding her sides.

"Yes, they are crazy," Ravel remarked, "and I guess we are as well, since we are wanting to join in with them, right Penemue-sama?"

The Fallen Angel was slowly getting a hold back on herself.

"Yes we are," Akeno said. "We are all crazy, fucked up and perverted people... and I for my part can live with it very well," she admitted. "Beside that, I guess we are all just happy that we actually managed to survive **this** , without loosing anyone - none of our team at least," she said, while taking another glance at the Guardian Angelo.

"Enough," Raynare suddenly called out, "there is still something I have to do. I had a person with me. I left her behind in the forests in a save distance from here. But... I will now go and get her."

"Who are you talking about?" Issei questioned.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Kuoh_

The first of the two groups who were away had just returned.

A single look at the state they were in told Sona and her peerage that something must have gone wrong - badly wrong.

Between them was standing Rias, with a completely empty expression on her face. But only for a moment.

"What happened? Where are the others?" Sona questioned.

"They are dead," Raiser said quietly. "They are all dead."

Then she suddenly started to scream. It was like the sound of a wounded animal, Sona thought. Raiser and a few of Sona´s servants were holding her, as she begann to trash around. Finally, she collapsed to her knees crying.

"I have failed. It is all my fault - all mine," she stammered.

Asia and Gaspar were only looking at her former Master with tears in their eyes.

"What has happened?" Tsubaki asked them shocked.

"Lady Belial had help," Vali stated, "Kokabiel, Loki and Samael - all of them."

"What?"

"That wasn´t even everything," Sairaorg´s Queen explained. "While they were not even necessarely stronger than us, they had special abilities we were not able to counter."

"What kind of abilities?" Sona asked.

 **xxx**

A few minutes later they had explained to her what exactly happened.

"Rias, listen to me." She grabbed the sides of her friend´s face. "It wasn´t your fault. By what they told me, you trap had worked, if it weren´t for these powers they had gained. You couldn´t have expected this."

"Sairaorg, he died... to protect me," she whispered in a broken voice. "All they do is protecting me - and I always betray them - Issei, Oni-san and now he. Lamia was right, I am worthless. I hate me Sona. I hate Rias Gremory - I hate her."

"Rias," Sona said sadly.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 _The Dimensional Gap_

Meanwhile, the three members of the Lords had arrived at their destination.

Just as they had finished their last teleportation, they could already see the form of the giant red Dragon at the horizon.

 **"Who are you?"** The voice of Great Red halled over the emptiness. **"What do you want here?"**

`We are Heralds of the Great Darkness,´ Nergal told him telepathically.

`We come as messengers for our Master,´ Faust added.

`We have no wish to fight you,´ the woman added.

Right now, another presence appeared close to them.

"It seems our messege has been received," Nergal stated.

"Great Red," Ophis, who had just appeared, greeted her old rival. "Strangers," she said emotionlessly to the three Lords.

"Welcome, we have been awaiting you," Faust said to her. "We are here because we wanted to talk to both of you."

All five of the entities were now radiating their power. All of them able to shatter worlds easily.

The `young´ woman who had been called Liliam stepped forward.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you," she said to Ophis, who was only looking at her with a blank face. "You know, I really like your style." She was opening her cleak a bit and beneath it she revealed a black dress in a similar style as the humanoid form of the Infinity Dragon was wearing.

"You are them, the ones Hyoudou-san and the others are fighting," Ophis stated.

"Yes," she replied smiling, "however, they are not really fighting us, just our servants and their helpers so far. If it were truly us, they wouldn´t have a real chance," she said.

She sounded and acted, at least superficially, really like a young woman would - instead of the destructive Cosmic Entity she was.

"There is something I want to show you. I am sure you will find very interesting," she told Ophis with a friendly smile. "it is what our Master wanted to show you. Would you allow me to send a picture directly into your mind?"

Ophis didn´t say anything, but her presence radiated acceptance... and some form of curiosity. Great Red mirrored the same thing.

"Very good." The female Lord smiled and raised her hand.

In the next second, perhaps for the first time in her eons of existence, the Infinity Dragon froze in absolute fear and terror. The `message´ was indeed a picture - and more.

It was a mental picture of their Master - not of any other vessel or representation - but of his true self - his real form.

Great Red, who had received the picture at the same time, let out a terrible howling growl.

The two practically all powerful beings, who represented the Infinity of space and of dreams of these universe...

... were now starring directly at the Darkness - the force of destruction, death, entropy and chaos beyond imagination - that spanned and transcended millions of realities. A being that could crush entire universes. They were forced, for a short moment, to look right in the face of the monster that was lurking beyond all worlds.

A being that was everywhere, everything - all powerful and more - older and thousands of times more powerful than the cosmos itself, those `infinity´ had spawned them. Far beyond any concept of power or reality as they knew it.

It was Infinity times Infinity... but only the dark side of it.

Then it was over.

"We only ask one thing of you," the female Lord stated now - her voice had now turned cold like ice, " - let the beings in the mortal word deal with the challenges we have placed upon them by themselves. Let things play out as they do. Stay out of this.

Some day we will test you as well... then you will have to proof your own worth...and then your `eternity´ might come to an end. But this day is not now. But if you are getting involved directly despite his warning, so will he... and he will come for you now. It is your choice," she declared to the two completely shaken mega-entities.

With this the three servants of Ahriman teleported away silently... leaving the two most powerful beings of this cosmos behind.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Earth - East Europe_

Raynare had returned to the spot where she had left her `co-traveller´ behind. She had by now turned back into her Fallen Angel form.

But she was not alone. Issei and a few of the others - Irina, Kuroka, Akeno and Kiba - had insisted to come with her.

What they saw as they arrived, surprised them even more than they already were after all they had seen today.

"Lady, you are back," a child, girl - maybe eleven or twelfe years old -was greeting them.

"Who is that?" Irina asked curiously.

"My name is Yuki," the girl said, "I - ..."

"Your `friend´ Lamia found it a good idea to kill her entire family," Raynare stated, "just to have a meeting place for an offer to join her that she wanted to give me. I have refused of course."

"She has saved me," Yuki told them, "they were about to kill me too, but she defended me," she declared to them.

All of them were looking at Raynare in complete surprise.

"Is that your boyfriend?" the girl asked, "- the one who thinks you are a bitch?"

The other begann to laugh as they heard this.

The girl was only looking at them curiously.

Raynare, for once, actually looked emberassed at her words.

"Yes, he is," Akeno stated, "but she is sharing him with us and some other girls."

"Really? Most girls I know wouldn´t do that. But if you actually share your boyfriend with all those girls, you can not be that bad, right?" she asked.

The girl seemed somewhat apathic - mostly, but a small mishievious smile seemed to form on her lips as she said this.

The comment caused some of the others to snicker even more.

But a few of them noticed her strange behavior.

"You little... " Raynare growled a bit.

"This girl seemed to be under some kind of shock," Xenovia realized, looking at her.

"Of course she is," Irina stated. "Have you not listened? Her family has just been murdered in front of her... and if it hadn´t been for Raynare-san, she would be as well," she reminded her.

"I have to admit, I would not have expected this," she said, turning to Raynare. "Saving a little girl and bringing her along with you. I guess I just couldn´t get over the fact that you were the Fallen Angel who had killed Issei-kun, even if he said you had changed, but..."

"Now wait a minute," Raynare responded. "Do you sense her aura. Faust has done something with her. He gave her some kind of powers. I have taken her along because I thought she might be useful in the future."

"Of course," Issei remarked with obvious sarcasm. "You have only saved this girl because of that. It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that, beneath your bitchy exterior, you actually have a heart and actually care. It has **absolutely** nothing to do with that."

Raynare sank her shoulders, defeated.

"It seems you got me, Issei-kun."

 **xxxxxxx**

 _The next morning_

Issei and the others awoke inside the rooms they had been given in a Grigori hideout, not so far away from the castle they had raided. Well, not so far away meant only a few hundred kilometers. But that was small compared to the half world.

They had spend the rest of the day, helping the arrived Grigori team to take care of the Freed humans and the bodies of the dead. They had also given the double of Angelo Strada an anonymous burial, that they had all witnessed and started to take a look at the device that he, in his death, handed to them. Of course they had to figure out how exactly it worked first.

Irina and he had also spoken about something and agreed that, right the next day, they would make a visit in Heaven. There are a number of questions they had for Gabriel.

One of them was, why Irina was still an Angel, why she herself admitted that she shouldn´t.

 **xxx**

Irina had also been thinking about the magical doorknop, that Michael had given her some time ago - that allowed them to summon the door that led them into an magical sealed, supernatural room - the `lovemaking room´ as they had nicknamed it.

This room had made it possible for some of the Angels in a few special cases - or Issei and her in this special case - to follow their feeling, as Michael had called it.

Or, as other would call it, fucking each other like rabbits.

This key however had stopped working, as short time after Michael and the other Seraphs had sacrificed themselves for the world - before she and Issei-kun could ever bring themselves to use it.

So far she had believed the it had simply lost it´s power after the loss of Michael and the others. But now she was not so sure anymore.

 **xxxxxx**

Issei woke up in his room in the morning. Next to him were lying the naked bodies of Xenovia and Raynare, in her Yuuma form.

He remembered what they had done with each other the last evening. It had started with him and Raynare, who had been talking about what happened in the time they had been separated... and then, at one point, they started to kiss and make out and a short time later they were doing it.

He remembered that this had been in fact their first time together in the actual physical world.

This time she stayed her Yuuma form and he noticed, as Yuuma she was even tighter as in her real for... but on the down side, her boobs were a bit smaller.

There were a few times when they switched between gentle lovemaking, fucking and a few moments when he was overcome by his still luring anger about all the pain she had caused for him and it turned temporally into extremely rough fucking. But she seemed to gladly accept all of it.

A short time later, Xenovia came into the room and joined them, asking him to fullfil her request from a few hourse before.

So it went on for one or two hours, until they all fell asleep.

 **xxxxxx**

A short time later they were ready for their trip to Heaven. They had already asked the day before for permission for Raynare and Penemue and for Kuroka, Ravel and the members of Issei´s peerage. And they got it quite quickly.

After they teleported, they were quickly greeted by Griselda Quarta.

"Hyoudou-kun," she said.

"Griselda-san," he replied.

"Sister Griselda," Xenovia greeted her Guardian.

"We are here to see Gabriel," Issei told her. "She is awaiting us."

"To be honest, it would be better if you return another time," Griselda replied.

"Miss Quarta," Penemue said, "we have asked for this meeting because we want to discuss the things with her that are going on all over the world... and she has agreed. You realize that the entire world is falling into chaos around us? So is there any important reason, why she shouldn´t be able to see us, after already agreeing to it?"

"Okay," Griselda gave in. "But you all have to agree that you won´t talk to anybody else about what you will see right now."

They all looked at her in bewilderment, but nodded.

 **xxx**

Then Griselda led them all directly to Gabrielle´s private quarters in Heaven.

As soon as they stepped inside, they were already greeted by an a bit strange sight.

Gabrielle was sitting before them on the ground, around her a few glasses and several large glass-jugs, that obviously had been filled by an red liquid. A few were still partly filled.

"Hello Issei-kun. How good to shee you," Gabriel greeted them, clearly lalling. "I have wanted to talk to you about shoo much."

They all realized it - but they could simply not believe it - Gabriel, the last of the Great Seraphs and current leader of Heaven. The most powerfull and widely known as the most beautiful female Angel... was completely drunk.

"Gabriel-san, you - you are... " Issei stammered perplexed.

"Yess, I am. I just wanted to enjoy life a bit. Like you humans alwayss do," she said innocently. "Just forget everything for a while. I just wanted to have some fun. As long as I still can," she said quietly.

"It is sho good that Father had used the same base design as he created us Angels and humans, isshn´t it? So it is possible for us to enjoy this too." She held a half-full glass of wine in his hand.

"She has plundered some wine storage we had kept somewhere," Griselda explained, "mostly for ceremonies."

"I don´t believe it," Irina whispered.

"Y-you are joking, right Griselda-neesama?" Xenovia asked.

"No. But you have to understand. The last months had been incredible hard for her and it is getting worse... it might all be..."

"Gabriel-san, we want to talk with you about what is happening in the mortal world, about Faust... and Ahriman," he added.

"Ahriman, yes - yes, he has returned... and now it is all lost. We have no chance - no chance at all," she said quietly, looking sadly at nothing. "You already knowabout him, right?"

"Yes, but not enough. We thought that you might know more. Please get yourself together Gabriel-san," Issei told her.

"We already know the most things," Raynare stated. "That there are far more universes beside ours. Ahriman is some sort of super-god, whose power expans over the entire multiverse. That there is a force called God or the Light, that opposes him - that both sides have servants. That our God was some sort of weaker copy of this opponent."

"God - Well, god is not God," Gabriel murmured tiredly.

"Gabriel, please," Penemue said more sternly.

"Okay - okay," she said, "I be good, I promise. I will get myself together," the drunk Archangel said.

"Okay, tshe bible said that God created the world with just a word, right? Earth, Heaven, the Underwold, the entire cosmos, all of it. But if that is true, how can beings born from that cosmos challenge him or even be stronger than him? - He even died fighting the Devil Kings. Ssho how ish that possible?

B-because our God is not the same. I remember this story he had told Michael and me a long time ago about his origins. But, I never really understood," she claimed with tears appearing in her eyes.

"This other God - this Force - he had always existed. He is eternal and allmighty, like you would imagine `God´ to be. He had created the universe - and all the others - the entire Multiverse. I - I never really understood this story. I always thought he was only another older God, just Somewhat more powerful, but now... now." She stammered and broke out into tears in front of them.

They were all shocked at what they were seeing - now even more than before.

"There is another part of the story," Griselda continued in her place. "Gabriel-sama has told me all this a few weeks ago. This `God´, he wasn´t alone. There is another being who exists on this level. Like God is the Light, he is the Darkness, his shadow, his twin. Some say he is a part of God, his dark side."

"Ahriman," Issei said.

"Yes," Griselda answered, "like God has created this world and all the others, he could destroy it all or completely recreate it in his image, just as easily. The only thing holding him back is his counterpart.

Like God has created Heaven and the Angels and the other beings of light and then humanity, he had created the creatures of destruction and chaos and the first Demons and the ancestors of the Devil race. That is what Lady Gabriel didn´t understood. They are **not** just older Gods, they are forces beyond any understanding."

"Moment, does that mean he is our creator?" Ravel asked in surprise.

"The creator of your earliest ancestors, yes. He caused the Fall of the first Angels, who then helped to corrupt humanity - oh damn it, now I am already reciting all this like I am in the Church," Gabriel now commented sadly. "I just wanted a break from all of this."

"Gabriel, what about Ahriman´s vessels? The people he possessed?" Issei asked with a short look at Raynare.

"Yes - yes, he has been doing something like this for a long time," Gabriel responded.

"Lucifer," Raynare stated.

Gabriel nodded.

"The beings that you and Griselda had been fighting against were only weaker vessels. Ahriman uses them to bring small parts of his essence into our reality - to prepare for his take-over.

There are other - `real vessels´ of him, who are much stronger.

It had started a long time ago. As more and more universes were emerging, God decided to not longer oversee all of them as his true self, but instead to create placeholders in some of them. That is how father came into existence."

"At the beginning of our history," Griselda explained, "the Creation Force - this God - created a supernatural form, still one of the most powerful beings in our world - a god in his own right... and gave it his memories and part of his essence. The result was a much weaker, but in mind and thinking nearly identical being - an Avatar.

This Avatar - the biblical God in our world - then created our Heaven and us, after the model of other that his other self had already created in other universes," she repeated what Gabriel had told her before.

"The only difference was only that Father, despite all their similarities had his limits," Gabriel added. "He wasn´t allknowing, he wasn´t omnipresent. He could make mistakes - many actually. And under certain circumstances, he could die.

But he was not the only one. Ahriman created embodiments for himself as well. Only he went a different way. He made pacts with already existing beings, offered them even greater power and formed them into willing vessels for him - or he just created beings who carried a part of his essence - like Trihexa.

Lucifer, he was the first. He was the first, the first Angel to ever fall... along with many of his followers. Part of his reason for this was that he found out who and what Father was - that he wasn´t as allmighty or perfect as Lucifer had thought.

But he went further than just to fall. He made a pact, a pact with Ahriman and he was turned into his Avatar. Many of his counterparts did something similar in many other universes, Father had said."

"This pact he made so long ago had a side effect," Griselda pointed out, "it had changed him, turned him into a demonic being. He became one of the ancestors of the modern Devils. The Devil race like it is known today was spawned through crossbreading between the old Demons, corrupted humans and Lucifer´s Fallen Angels. I had known this, but the part of Lucifer being a vessel of this Dark God is new to me."

"Moment - moment, what? We are descendants of...?" Ravel asked in shock. "Why have I never heard of this?"

"Do you actually think the Pillar Families would admit something like this?" Akeno commented.

"You have a point here," Ravel replied quietly.

"After Lucifer had been defeated, lost his status as an Avatar and was banished to the Underworld," Griselda explained in Gabriel´s place, "Ahriman somehow created Trihexa, a being rivaling Great Red and Ophis in power, to be his new Herald in our world.

Then Ahriman´s presence retreated from this world and along with his, the one of the True God and left us in the hands of the Divine Beings they had left behind. That was thousands of years ago," Griselda stated.

"But as you all know, before the end of the Great War, God had sealed Trihexa away and lost a great part of his strength doing it. Partly because of this, he died in the battle against the four Devil Kings. With his death, his essence left out reality and reunited itself with the greater whole. That was when things begann to change.

With God´s Avatar destroyed - how had you called it Gabriel? - our entire Universe, our reality itself became unbalanced - in Ahriman´s favor. At first, the effects seemed limited, but over the centuries, it only became worse. And now finally, Ahriman himself has returned and is claiming this universe as his."

"How can we fight him?" Issei asked, "Gabriel?"

But the Seraph actually started to laugh bitterly.

"Fight him? My dear boy, do you still not understand? We can not fight him - never.

We - all of us together - we were barely able to fight Trihexa, a being that is equal to Great Red and Ophis... and he is so far above them like they over us. You could not even fight Ahriman´s Heralds. They are beings who are both - Avatars and Super Powerful Super Beings in their own right. I think you have met at least one of them.

If you can´t even beat them, what chance do you think you have against their Master?

We **have** no chance. We never had."

Her desperate look and the way the leader of Heaven let her head hanging as she said this felt like a punch in the gut to all of them - especially the two former Exorcists.

"But we had managed to stop some of his vessels," Xenovia pointed out. "If we..."

But Gabriel only laughed even harder.

"Stop? Have you still not figured it out? I said he uses this beings to bring part of his essence into our world. I never said this darkness will leave if you destroy them.

As `God´ created Father all those years ago, he did it in a way that his essence would return to him. But with these vessels, we found out now, it is the opposite. If you kill one of them, Ahriman´s essence inside them stays in our world."

"That means, even if we had actually killed Raynare again like Faust had suggested," Akeno realized.

"It would have solved absolutely nothing. We only would have killed another girl that Issei-kun loves," Irina stated. "Gabriel-sama, I have another question. A short time ago, I - well, I did something that should have caused me to fall," she said a bit emberassed. "But I didn´t."

By their looks the other, Gabriel included, had a very good idea what this `it´ was.

Gabriel´s expression changed for a moment.

"It is quite obvious actually," she responded. "You didn´t fall because you no longer can. None of us can. The Divine System that had kept Heaven running after Father´s death - that decides when an Angel falls, which human is born with a Sacred Gear and that gives power to holy objects - it has stopped working. Michael had barely been able to keep it intact after Father was gone. But with him gone as well and Ahriman manifesting himself in our world, it is now broken beyond repair.

We Angels still possess the holy power that was in us when the system broke. But there will not be new one. There will be no new humans be born with Sacred Gears, weapons like your Holy Swords will loose their power soon. Heaven itself will loose it´s meaning. It is all over. There is nothing we can do," Gabriel said defeated. "But I guess that won´t matter anyway when Ahriman takes over the world."

She started to cry.

"I am sorry -I am sorry that I am like this, but... When he takes over he will destroy Heaven and... I am afraid - I am just so afraid," she sobbed. "I can feel his presence through the broken remains of the Divine System, like a black fist around our entire universe. It - it is terrifying."

Issei kneeled down next to her and laid his arms around the crying Seraph.

"Please calm down Gabriel," he said. "I am here and so are the others... Griselda, Irina, Xenovia. We will do everything to protect you. I can not promise everything - but - but I promise we won´t let anyone harm you without standing in his way. If we die, then we do it together."

Gabriel hugged him back and visibly started to calm down. He suddenly had to remember what state she was in.

"You are such a sweet boy," she said. "Even if we both know your words mean nothing. You can not protect me from him - nobody can," she stated quietly. They all noticed just how broken her voice was.

"Issei-kun, do you want to have sex with me?" she suddenly asked.

"What?" Issei was by now more than used to such questions from girls. But the very fact just **who** this question came from, nearly made him choke on his own spit.

"I just want to enjoy **everything** about life," she said now even more innocently, "... while I still can."

* * *

 **This is now finally the end of Arc two, that was at first already to end with the last chapter.**

 **I have made a minor retcon in the last chapter with switching the identity of the female Lord - who was originally only a nameless character. I had replaced her with a character I had been planning to use for `A false Image´. But I have changed my mind and brought her in here instead.**

 **She will also appear in Guardian in future chapters.**

 **Side note: The reason why Irina didn´t fall in the last chapters is revealed here - and it turned out that the entire system of Heaven as a whole has essentially broken... it had already serious bugs before, as pointed out in the original canon.**

 **The magical doorknop - that a few reviewer had brought up, that I had originally forgotten about - was also brought up shortly. In this version of the story however, it had as well stopped working as a side-effect.**


	17. Chapter 17: Outregious Requests (Arc3)

**Chapter 17**

 _Kuoh  
_

Issei and his team - with Raynare now having joined them - were just returning from their mission... and the short time they had spend at the Grigori base and in Heaven.

Penemue on the other hand had returned to Grigori HQ,... for the moment.

They had just teleported directly into the Student Council Office, where they were greeted by Sona and Tsubaki.

There were however also a number of other people in the room. A few members of Sona´s peerage, a actualy defeated looking Raiser, mentally and physically - with his Queen Yubeluna sitting at his side and Gaspar... and Asia.

"L... Lady Raynare," she called out as soon as she recognized the Fallen Angel standing under them.

She had been told - not only that Raynare was back alive - but also that she had changed. And that she and Issei-kun were once again...

But now, as she actually saw her, she just couldn´t overcome her fear. She remembered - how she had been bond on a cross... the pain as her Sacred Gear was removed from her body... and then - only getting weaker and weaker - saying her goodbye to Issei-kun, the only friend she had at that time... and then slowly dieing.

And she was visibly shaking and taking a step backwards. They all noticed her reaction. They saw that she was terrified, Raynare included... and the Fallen´s own reaction was not so much different.

"Asia, I... I am sorry," she said. "I just wanted to -... Your Sacred Gear - I was told that it could help us to survive. That we - the Fallen Angels - would need it. And - and I also thought that, if I took it, that Lord Azazel would then truly appreciate me - that he would...

I was willing to sacrifice your life for it. I told myself that a single life would be worth it. But it is just..."

At this moment they all, especially Issei, saw for once Raynare´s tough fassade cracking... instead there was now deep pain and deep regret.

"I am so sorry. I am just so sorry. I promise that I will never let anything happen to you again. Forgive me, please."

Asia saw that there were actually tears appearing in the Fallen Angel´s eyes.

"I - I do forgive you," she finally replied. "I forgave Rias-sempai too after all. With you it is only... somewhat harder. But that doesn´t mean I feel well around you. At least not yet. These memories... I - it is just..."

"I understand," Raynare replied. "I promise I will do everything to help you and to earn your trust from now on," she said.

"It seems you are truly not that tough as you act, right?" Akeno remarked smirking, "especially with this girl you have saved, clinging to you."

In truth, Akeno - like all the others. was still shaken inside and terrified about the revelations they had heard from Gabriel a short time ago. But she hid it by being her usual sarcastic and quite perverted self. Or at least she tried to be.

 **xxx**

For the first time, Asia fully noticed Yuki, who was standing very close to the Fallen Angel. The girl was looking at her and the other stranger, still seeming a bit apathic.

"Ahm, hello," Asia greeted her, more than a bit surprised hearing what Akeno just said.

"Die R-... Raynare actually save you?" she asked.

"She did," Yuki replied. "She had kept these Devils from killing me. But she always acts as if she doesn´t care."

 **xxx**

"I would be careful Akeno," Raynare said to her. "The only reason that I have not beaten you into a pulpyet is that a twisted SM-freak like you would probably like it."

"Issei - I see you and the others are back as well," Sona greeted him stoically, mostly ignoring the squabble between the others.

He nodded.

"We are," he said just as grimly. "How did Rias plan...?"

"Before you say something else," Sona spoke up, "Rias mission had been a disaster. Sairaorg and Diehauser are dead. And so are several members of their peerages. One of Raiser´s servants as well.

Lady Belial, she has not only freed Kokabiel, but Loki and Samael as well. They have formed a group they call the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse of all things. And it seems they are living up to their name."

They all took in this news.

"I see," Issei replied. "I-... things were not going well for us either. It was a trap... just like Rias had told us," he added quietly.

"Issei - Sairaorg, he had saved her," Sona said. "Lamia tried to kill Rias. He died saving her. She is now even more devastated then before. When you talk to her, please remember this."

"Yes, we all feel **so** sorry for her," Raynare said with obvious sarcasm. It was clear that she was fully back to her usual self.

"A few of us do... despite everything," Sona stated. "So you are Raynare."

"As you have already heard, yes," the Fallen Angel replied.

"I know that -despite everything that you yourself had done - you have every reason to hate her, but... please try to stay calm when you see her. She is already at the edge. If she were pushed any further, I don´t know how she would react."

"This girl had slaughtered my teammates - and that was not even enough for her, she had to carry their feathers around with her, just to hold them into my face and **gloat**." She was nearly shouting at this point.

"Do you actually expect me do forgive her?" `Or myself,´ she thought silently.

"No," Sona replied simply. "But if you can not say something positive to her, then please at least try not to tear her down even more. And as I remember, you are not a saint yourself."

"No - I am not, I know that," she said bitter. "But I am at least admitting it. I am a coldhearted arrogant bitch, who killed a boy I came to care about, just because someone told me he `might´ be a threat and because I was too arrogant to **admit** that I cared about him... and a innocent young girl because of my obsession to be recognized by `someone´. And I hate myself for what I have done.

But I hate Rias even more - because she had done nothing to stop me, when she could have so easily if she actually wanted. Instead she did nothing but sit on her ass, while she knew I was going to kill Issei, because someone had told me to do it.

And then," Raynare continued, "she had the unbelievable hypocrisy to walk in and tried to kill me, when I can not longer fight back... and on top of that pretend she did it for **him** , because she `cared´ about him - if she truly gave a damn about Issei at that time..."

she was looking around at the members of Rias former peerage,

"... she would have kept me from killing him in the first place, instead of letting him die and then using him as an excuse to kill **me** later and risk a new war just for shit and giggles. And the rest of you hypocritical assholes would not have assisted her in doing all that."

She saw that the Devil all looked somewhat ashamed, even the members of Sona´s peerage.

Only one of them realized completely what exactly Raynare had just said.

"Moment - what do you mean, `someone told you to kill Issei´? Does that mean someone ordered you?" Tsubaki inquired.

All of them were looking a bit surprised now. They knew that Azazel never gave such a order. But that didn´t mean that nobody else did. Of course they all had a certain former Fallen Angel leader in mind, who was the top candidate.

"... Yes," Raynare admitted a bit reluctantly. "Faust didn´t want me to reveal this information. But I guess now that his allies has already gotten active, this plays no role anymore. I have no reason to still play for time with him.

The man who delivered the order to me was Sartael. I think you remember him Issei-kun. He was the leader of the group you just destroyed and a known right-hand man of Kokabiel. So it is save to say that the order to kill you came from him."

Nobody said a word for a few moments.

"I guess, given what we know by now, this information should be no real surprise for any of us," Sona stated.

At the outside Issei showed no visible reaction to this new piece of information.

`Kokabiel,´ he thought. And if that was true, then he had colosally fucked up again. That meant Azazel could have found out weeks earlier about Kokabiel´s betrayal - the attack that nearly destroyed Kuoh and the theft of the Excalibur´s could had most likely been prevented.

If only he hadn´t let Rias **kill** Raynare before she had the chance to talk to him. He was truly the greatest idiot in this world, he thought. If possible, he felt even more miserable than before.

"By the way, where have you been as all that happened?" Raynare asked Sona now, who just clenched her teeth at the question. "Were you not supposed to be her co-ruler or something?"

She had agreed back then to let Rias handle the situation, Sona thought - without actually fully knowing in detail what the situation was. Looking back, this had obviously been a mistake.

"I think that is enough," Issei stated. "We have brought all this up before... and I believe this will lead us nowhere. We have all made mistakes. Some of us more than others," he said.

"Let us go and see Rias now."

"Okay, I promise I won´t kill her," Raynare announced. "I guess I will have to settle for some mutilation. Do you have any bodyparts of her, aside from her breasts, that you are particular attached to Issei-kun?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"What?"

"Just kidding," she replied smirking.

"I should tell you that Rias is not alone. Her mother and father had arrived a short time ago, together with Grayfia and Milicas, as they heard what had happened," Sona mentioned.

"Great, an entire family of Gremories for the price of one... yippie," Raynare commented drily.

 **xxxxxxx**

A few minutes later, they arrived at the club-room of the Occult Research Club.

They could already hear the voices from the corridor.

 **xxx**

"Rias - please try to calm down," they heard Venelana speaking, "I know what has happened is terrible, but you have to..."

"Terrible? terrible? What happened was only because of my own incompetence and my damned arrogance," Rias replied shouting. "Sairaorg died, saving my worthless ass."

"Rias, that is now way for a lady to talk," Venelana pointed out.

To her surprise though, her daughter only laughed bitterly.

"And when exactly have I ever been a lady?" Rias questioned sarcastically.

"What I am is a bloodsucking parasite, who lives off on the life and work of others. All I am truly good for is to pat others on the head, as I am taking advantage of them. I could not even help my family in a fight **I** had planned. `They´ were right, without Issei or Oni-san to fight for me, I am nothing."

"Rias, that is not..." Venelana begann.

"Why am I like this?" Rias called out, loosing now the rest of her restraint. "Why am I such a spoiled arrogant brat? Why have you raised me like this? Why can I only use others - but can not even protect my family? Why am I so useless? Tell me, you stupid bitch?" she shouted.

Venelana was now completely shocked and flabbergasted. She would have never imagined her daughter talking to her like this. But she knew that all what happened must have taken a terrible toll on her. So she could not blame her.

Zeoticus did as well something completely unexpected... and slapped her across the face.

Now both mother and daughter were looking in shock at him.

"Y-you have slapped me?" Rias stammered. "You actually...?"

"Zeoticus?" Venelana asked.

"I am sorry," he said, "I didn´t do this to hurt you. But Rias, you were clearly hysterical right now. I just did that to shake you out of it. Are you able to calm down now?"

"It - It is okay," they heard Rias saying. "I actually feel a bit better. Maybe you should have hit me years ago. I deserved it anyway. Actually, I deserve a thousand times more."

 **xxx**

Outside, Issei and the others were looking at each other a bit uneasily for a short moment - they all had overhear the entire of the exchange between the three Gremories - before they knocked on the door and opened it.

 **xxx**

They saw the three Gremories - father, mother and daughter - standing in the middle of the room, still involved in their heated discussion.

Grayfia was meanwhile sitting together with Milicas on the couch at the other side of the ORC club-room.

"Rias, don´t say something like this," Venelana told her. "Yes, what you did was wrong, but as we heard, you had been manipulated and blackmailed into much of it."

"Oh yes, that is true," Raynare spoke up now.

The Gremory family now noticed the group of new arrivals who had just entered the room.

"Faust had truly played you like a puppet... moved you around like a piece on the board. You realize that he knew from the beginning how you would react after he had erased Issei-kun´s memories?

In fact he had figured out every single decision you had made in advance, since before all this even started. You were so fucking predictable, you were not even a player in this game," she stated smugly.

"I actually wonder how I could ever manage to loose against someone like you. But on the other hand, I didn´t even know that you had known about me being in Kuoh and targeting Issei-kun, until it was far too late. So it had never been a fair contest between us from the beginning."

"Raynare," Issei hissed.

"You have promised you would be careful," Irina reminded her. Really - what was with this Fallen Angel? she thought. Since she met her, she seemed to be constantly switching between sensitive, caring girl... and compelte class-a bitch and back.

"What, I am only saying the truth," Raynare replied `innocently´.

It was nearly the same situation now, like with Asia a few minutes ago. The Fallen Angel´s reaction however was quite different.

"That is truly enough Raynare," Issei now told her firmly.

"You are of course right Issei-kun. In opposite to Rias here, I don´t kill enemies who are already down after all. And you have to admit, she truly looks like a beaten dog - a beaten `female dog´, if you know what I mean? Don´t worry Rias, I won´t hurt you... much."

"Raynare - You know I love you. But I am saying this only **one** more time, **shut up** ," Issei hissed.

"Issei has exactly made my point," Zeoticus stated sternly. "My daughter is already burdened with enough without you adding to it Fallen Angel. So leave her alone for now."

"Rias, Zeoticus and Venelana-san," Issei turned to them with a greeting. "Sona-kaicho has already told us what happened. I am very sorry to hear about Sairaorg."

"Issei," Rias father replied. "You have returned. Yes, it is a terrible loss. And that so shortly after loosing Sirzechs."

"Raynare - so you are back," Rias said quietly to her old enemy.

She remembered Issei´s statement about what kind of power the Fallen possessed now. There was no denying it, no matter how much she hated to admit it... she was **terrified** of the Fallen Angel.

True - Raynare had spared her life two months ago, for some reason she did not even completely understood.

She had to think back about a conversation she had with Azazel a short time afterwards.

 **xxx**

 _Flashback_

"That is not what I asked you. I want to know if you know where Raynare is now," Rias exclaimed.

"I have heard you the first time," the Fallen Angel leader answered. Both of them were sitting alone in her office, involved in a discussion.

"Then why don´t you...?"

"Let me make one thing clear," Azazel replied. "Even if I had information about Raynare´s whereabouts... I have no obligation to tell you."

"We are allies," Rias exclaimed.

"That doesn´t mean that I have to reveal to you information about internal matters of the Fallen Angels."

"Internal matters? You can not be serious."

"Yes I am."

"After all what happened? And Raynare...?"

"Let me make **one** thing clear Miss **Gremory** ," Azazel stated, his voice suddenly hard like steel, "in the months we know each other, I have grown actually fond of some of your Servants - Issei Hyoudou especially. But that doesn´t mean I am particular happy about your actions.

Let us not play coy with each other. I am perfectly aware that you could have easily confronted Raynare before she had killed him and Asia Argento. But you **preferred** to do nothing while both of them died and turn them into your Servants... and then afterwards attack and slaughter my people **without** even giving a warning - and justifying it with obvious excuses.

I am not happy about Raynare´s actions either. She was willing to commit murder, plain and simply - over too fanatical `devotion´ to our cause. But on the greater scale her actions were nothing compared to yours."

He must have talked to Raynare, Rias realized.

"Do you even know how many Fallen Angels had wanted to strike back at the Devils and fight you right again after they heard of this incident? If I hadn´t talked them down," he asked her rhetorically. "Many were only waiting for an excuse to attack you again. Kokabiel was just the worst of them.

Not only that. I have reason to suspect that it was in fact he who had ordered Raynare behind my back to do all this. And if this is true, then you and your peerage have in fact been **helping** him even more, by silencing up the only ones who could have told me about his betrayal **before** he had stolen Holy Swords from the Church and attacked Kuoh. Do you see where I am going with this?"

Rias crinched at what he was suggesting.

"And that is not even the worst," he continued. "By what I heard, you had been warned about Kokabiel´s attack beforehand and decided **not** to ask for any help from the Underworld, despite that you know you were clearly outmatched. So you needlessly put ten-thousands of lives in danger and risked the outbreak of a new Great War. Or do I get this wrong?"

"You have been talking to Raynare," Rias said quietly.

"Maybe," he replied. "The point is that, instead of acting responsible even a single time, you had only been rampaging around and throwing your own ego around. And then left it to me and your brother Sirzechs to clean up the outfall of your actions. So why should I even trust you?

Beside that - you admitted yourself, this Spirit Wraith had invaded your mind. Who tells me if the beings who had send it in the first place not still have some influence over you?"

Rias froze. Did - did he knew? she as asking herself. Did he knew that `they´ had gotten to her? There was no denying it, she **had** been compromised by an enemy.

"You-you are right," she said. "You have every right to keep this information for yourself, if you think it is the best. I won´t ask you anymore about Raynare... or where she is."

 **xxx**

 _Back in the present_

"Is there anything else I can do for you Raynare? Maybe I can bend over, so that you can kick my ass easier?" Rias asked sarcastically.

"Rias," Venelana once again said, as she heard her daughter talking like this. At the same time however, she looked for a moment as if she had to suppress a laughter from Rias antics.

While Zeoticus only watched his daughter´s behavior curiously.

"Well, it seems as if you have actually some spunk left inside you after all," Raynare commented. "And I thought they had beaten it all out of you."

"It seems there is still a bit of it left," Rias replied.

"So you are the Fallen Angel I heard so much about," Zeoticus stated. "Maybe I should thank you for sparing my daughter," he said. "But on the other side, you were involved with the people who got her into this situation in the first place," he commented.

"It is not that I had much of a choice there," she responded. "If I hadn´t, they would have done it without me. And **they** wouldn´t have let her go in the end."

"I see," Zeoticus replied. "Given your past ire with Rias and the fact that ultimately, you had spared her life, we are at peace with each other. But if you ever do anything to harm Rias again, then House of Gremory will be your enemy."

"I fear without your son Sirzechs, this threat is not longer as intimidating as it had been a few months ago," the new cadre-level Fallen responded with a small smile. "But don´t worry - as I said, I had my revenge on Rias - and I am not interested to cause further harm to her."

"Tell me one thing Raynare - why didn´t you let me die when you had the chance?" Rias asked her. "Instead you actually told Issei that the Spirit Wraith was lying when he told you that I left this childred to die. Why? All you had to do was to stay silent and Issei might have..."

She barely managed to end this thought - Issei might have let her die. She would have just disappeared, with Raynare taking over her body, her identity, her life... She might have died with Issei hating and despising her as a murderer and childkiller for all eternity... all if Raynare had not called the Wraith´s lie. She had not just spared her, she had saved her life - the same girl she had mercilessly killed as she had the chance.

... and it made her hate herself even more than she already did. The Fallen Angel had truly defeated her in every way possible.

"... I am sorry," Rias finally said quietly. "I am so sorry for that I did to you. I had no right. I had not even tried to save Issei and Asia and then I..."

Raynare said nothing for a few moments as she heard the apology of the Devil. Rias nearly sounded like she herself had done a few minutes before. What now? Was she supposed to just forgive her like Asia did with herself? She wasn´t like Asia damn it.

But after all what she herself had done...?

"To answer your question... I am not sure myself," she said. "I could tall you that you were not longer worth killing. Or that I did it to make myself look better to Issei. But that wouldn´t be the real reason. The truth is... I just don´t know."

 **xxx**

Kiba had been following the last part of their conversation with a grim expression.

Rias had told him about this - and he believed her. The Devils had actually found out about the installation where he and his friends had been held a few days before `it´ had happened... before they all died.

Rias had been send there to gather information - to spy. As she realized that they were holding children captive, she had wanted to help them. But the Mao were undecided to get involved into Church business. While for example Sirzechs wanted to help, they also feared possibly new hostilities if they just attacked a Church fascility... and, if at all, they wanted to contact the leaders of Heaven and Church first and inform them about what Rias found out.

Several Heads of influencial Pillar Families however, pressured them to drop the entire matter alltogether and... `stay out of Church business´ - stating that it was not their concern.

They had essentially been telling them to leave children to be experimented on and eventually die. The thought alone made Kiba´s blood boil.

They had been still `discussing´ the matter, as Valper Galilei and his henchmen decided to kill them all - and Rias had constantly been told to stand by and do nothing until they came to a decision - as she realized what was happening, it was already too late... too late for all of them exept **him**.

He remembered how Rias had confessed to him under tears how she had watched him breaking out and fleeing from the fascility - that it might had been possible to help him `before´ he died - without turning him into a Devil. But she had just been too ashamed to show her face to him after failing to do something to save his friends like this.

So she had hesitated... until it was too late, he succumbed to the effects of the poison gas and died in the snow. And all she could do was resurrect him.

She later told him that she had coincidentally found his body. He decided he could not hate her for this lie.

It had not been her fault - not really.

 **xxx**

"I understand," Rias replied. "Raynare... I have one request... Could you... - could you train me?"

"What?" a few of the others around - including her parents - called out.

"You have to be kidding," Irina exclaimed.

"Rias that... you can not be serious," Sona told her.

"I am," Rias responded.

"You want me of all people to train you?" Raynare stated. "You are even more crazy than I thought."

"You can push me around or beat me up as much as you want. All that I ask of you is teach me what you have learned from Faust.

"Rias," her father said, "I understand your need to improve and get stronger, especially with what just happened. But I am sure we can get another fine trainer for you as well."

"Yes, I admit this Fallen Angel is strong," Venelana stated, "but we know enough others who are just as strong. There is no reason for you to rely on someone who so obviously hates you."

"There might be others, but she has something that makes her different from all of them," Rias replied. "She had been trained by the same beings Lamia is serving.

This is true, isn´t it?" She turned to Raynare. "You know their techniques and their powers? You know how we can beat her."

"You want to go after Lamia?"

"Yes. I want to bring her down. I want to crush that monster for what she did to me and my family and destroy her."

"I see. If you truly want me to train you in the same way that Faust did me, I can tell you one thing. It won´t be easy."

"That doesn´t matter to me," Rias said grimly.

"In that case... I accept your request," Raynare stated. "It - it might actually be a good idea. If we are both part of Issei´s harem, we will have to find a way to get along somehow... without killing each other.

In that case..." she hesitated somewhat, "... I am willing to start over Rias Gremory." To everyone´s surprise she reached out her hand to the former Devil heiress.

Issei was surprised as well at the gesture between his two lovers.

... And after a short disbelieving look, Rias took Raynare´s hand.

 **xxxxxxx**

It was nearly a half hour later.

They all were sitting together and tried to deal with what they had just heard from Issei and the others... who and what exactly they and the entire world were dealing with.

They could not believe it. Shock and disbelieve, that was what all of them felt... and then desperation.

"Let me make this clear, that does not mean that I trust either of you," he heard Irina say. "I will have a close look at both of you... and if you do anything to hurt Issei-kun again..."

"How lucky we are to have you look over us," Raynare replied sarcastically. "Now nothing can go wrong, right? Except of course if you fall once again to your Exorcist desires to kill Issei for being a Devil, like when you returned to Kuoh the first time."

"I- ..." Irina visibly gulped. She had indeed done that once. She wasn´t even so different from these two.

"Ooh Issei-kun, you are so lucky and unlucky at the same time," Akeno called out. "To have a harem of so beautiful and **hot** girls like us - but at the same time we are all such nasty and deceitful backstabbing bitches. We truly need to be punished by you, by fucking us brutally into every hole we have until we are all sore and can not longer walk straight."

"Just talk for yourself SM-freak," Raynare remarked. "It was already punishment enough to be reduced to a bodiless soul and being forced to watch Issei having to deal with people like **you** for months."

"I guess I see now where my daughter got her bad manners from," Venelana said with a glare to Akeno. But then she started to grin as well.

To some extend it was gallows humor from all of them... to distract themselves from the truth they had just heared.

They were faced with the end of the world like they knew it, again... and responsible this time was a being who made Great Red, Ophis and Trihexa look like nothing. It also mean that the sacrifice from Sirzech, Azazel, Serafall and the others... had been pointless.

Issei remembered what happened during their visit in Heaven the day before.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Flashback_

 _"Issei, do you want to have sex with me?"_ Gabriel had asked him.

"Lady Gabriel, this is truly not the right moment," Griselda said. "You are not in your right mind right now."

"She means you are completely drunk," Penemue clarified.

"Yes Lady Gabriel, you shouldn´t act like that," Irina called out. "You are the leader of Heaven. You need to be a role-model."

"Oh shut up you little slut," Gabriel replied. "Do you think I don´t know what this `something´ was you had been doing - probably with Hyoudou-kun - what should have caused you to fall? You couldn´t even take it for a few months - then try to stay a virgin for over **ten thousand years** ," she lamented.

"And you Griselda, always telling me what I should and what I should not do. Never - never letting me have any fun.

And you Penemue, You are the worst of them all," Gabriel stated, still clearly drunk. "You are truly a horrible little sister, do you know that?

Everyone knows you - `Lady Penemue´ - have only fallen because you wanted **human men** ," she claimed loudly, "like our dear Issei-kun here," she announced.

"Just how many did you have **inside** you in all those centuries? Hundreds of them - thousands?" she asked theatrically.

"Hey, I am not **that** bad..." Penemue tried to defend herself.

"And leaving none of them **at all** for your big sister," Gabriel stated pouting, pointing her finger at Penemue a few times. "I want men too."

"You know, I just had to think about what kind of Fallen Angel Lady Gabriel would have been made," Raynare commented quietly to Irina... who could only nod.

They both could barely hold themselves from breaking out into wild laughter.

"It is okay, you can have as many human men as you want," Penemue said to the Seraph.

"Really?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, of course... but you should wait until you are - well... not longer completely drunk."

"Ookay," Gabriel said happily... while Griselda send the Cadre Fallen Angel a dirty look about her suggestions. "I see you then Issei-kun." She gave him a short wink.

While all the others were trying to hold back their laughter about the entire scenario.

They all were torn between amusement about how the Seraph and Leader of Heaven acted... and complete horror about what she and Griselda had just revealed to them.

But it only lasted a few moments. Then the full weight of what they had heard came crushing down on them again.

They were completely and utterly outmatched... Not only that - according to Gabriel, they never had the slightest chance from the beginning.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _The present_

Issei´s thoughts were being interrupted a moment later, by a magic communication circle, that appeared before them in the room.

They all recognized it as the sigil of the Bael Clan.

"Zeoticus, Venelana," a voice greeted them both. It was Lord Verion Bael, Venelana´s half-brother - current Head of the Bael Clan... and Sairaorg´s father - the same man who had disinheritaged him years ago for not possessing the Power of Destruction and forced him so to gain his birthright as the Bael heir back by beating his half-brother in combat.

"I have heard that both of you are on Earth. I assume that you already heard about Sairaorg?"

"Yes we did," Zeoticus stated.

"We grieve just as much as you," Venelana told him. `Or as you would, if you ever cared about him in the first place,´ she thought.

"Thank you," Verion replied. "My son´s death is a loss for me, the Bael family and the Devils as a whole," he said.

"Can it be that Issei Hyoudou is with you? I wanted to congratulate him for his promotion to High Class Devil and new ownership of a peerage," he said with some well concealed venom. It was no secret that Verion hated Issei, just like he had looked down on Sairaorg.

"Yes, he is here with us," Zeoticus replied.

"Good, I wanted to discuss a mater that concerns both of our families and his peerage as well," he said.

"What do you mean?" Venelana asked.

"As I have heard, my son died to save your daughters life - and that Rias has recently lost her status as a High Class Devil and as heir of Gremory for her latest trangressions and had actually been made a servant in her own old peerage.

So then, to honor the sacrifice of my son.. and given the shame she had recently brought over the proud name of Gremory, I request - for the sake of both of our families - Rias Gremory to be given over as a servant to the Bael Clan."

They all were looking at the magic circle, not quite believing what they just heard.

Zeoticus, Venelana and Grayfia looked especialy shocked. The others as well, even Raynare, were slackjawed at the audacity of this Devil.

"There is no way I will hand Rias over to you, no matter what you say," Issei exclaimed.

"Let me get this straight," Zeoticus said dangerously. "It was you who had disowned Sairaorg, just because he didn´t possess the Power of Destruction. You had treated the boy like trash when he lived... and now - when he had died to save my daughter - you have the nerve to ask to have her handed over to you **because** of it? As the humans are saying... go and fuck yourself," he said loudly.

"If that is your answer," Verion responded. "If I were you, I would be careful. There are many people in the Underworld, who are not exactly happy about your daughter´s latest actions." With that he ended the communication.

"This... **asshole** ," Venelana growled. Her Power of Destruction was actually fluctuating around her from her sheer anger for a moment. "He didn´t even wait for a day after his son died, to try to take advantage of the situation. Who does he think he is? If he were not my half-brother, I would personally return to the Underworld and erase his ass from existance."

Everybody was gaping at her now - especially since she was the one who had been calling Rias and Akeno on their language the entire time.

"Is that a way to talk for a lady, mother?" Rias asked her smugly.

"Even a lady has her limits," Venelana replied.

"I have to say, that was a pretty impressive scene Lord Gremory," Sona complimented him with a small smile.

"Do you think Rias could be in danger because of all this?" Akeno asked them. In even more danger as they all already were in.

"We won´t let anything happen to her," Issei stated.

Not because of this, he thought.

 **xxxxxxx**

Issei and his - formerly Rias - peerage and allies, were on their way back to Issei´s home. Vali and the members of his team, just like the other Devil peerages, had said their goodbyes for now.

Kuroka and Ravel however were the exception and had decided to stay with them for somewhat longer.

Tomorow they would return to their classes like usual. But for today they were only here to check up with Sona and get Rias, Asia and Gaspar.

On their way to the gates, they saw a tross of students assembled somewhere at the school-yard. As they came closer, Issei saw to his surprise that in the center of the gathering, was standing nobody else than his friends Matsuda and Motohama - with two girls in Kuoh school uniforms he had never seen before, standing next to them.

This had to be the two girlfriends they had spoken about.

"No way, this has to be a joke," they heard Katase - Issei´s pink haired class-mate and one of the girls of the kendo-club - calling out.

"Issei," Motohama greeted him as he saw them coming.

"Who is that?" Motohama asked as he saw Yuuma/Raynare. "A new girl for your harem?"

"Actually, I was Issei-kun´s first girlfriend," Raynare replied. "I just had been out of town for a few months to... take care of a few family matter. We have met before, don´t you remember?" She subtly used her powers to restore their memories, she had erased - using her own memories of the event as a blueprint.

"Yes I remember," Motohama said. "How could we ever just forget a girl like you," he called out.

"Yes, especially with breasts like that," Matsuda called out, pointing directly at Raynare´s chest... that earned him a glare from some of their female classmates around.

"Maybe your minds just didn´t want to accept that I found a girl and you not," Issei said smugly. "But it seems this had changed, right? So these are your two girlfriends you wanted to introduce to me?" he stated, looking at the two girls.

"Yeah," Matsuda grinned. "This is Kaja." He pointed to the silver haired girl at his side. To Issei, she nearly seemed like a mix of Irina and Koneko at the first look.

"And this is Mayuri," Motohama added, introducing the brown haired girl. "They had just enrolled here yesterday. Becauses they wanted to be closer to us."

"Hello, I am glad to finally meet you," Issei told them.

"We too," Mayuri replied. "Our boyfriends had talked much about you. They say you are their greatest friend." `Finally,´ she thought in secret.

"You are truly Matsuda and Motohama-san´s girfriends?" Murayama asked them.

"Of course we are," Mayuri answered. "Why wouldn´t we? They are so good to us after all. And it is feeling soo good when they are fucking us. You should try them out too," she said cheerfully to the girls.

"Yes. Yuuma, do you want to have sex with our boyfriends?" Kaja asked Raynare.

"What?... No," she said sharply.

"Oh, too bad," Mayuri said. "Then, does any of you others want to?"

Most of the audiance felt as if their eyes were bulging out of their heads at what they just heard.

Even Issei and his harem were stunned.

"What?" Katase cried out.

"Y-you mean you already had sex with them?... and you actually ask us to... to...?" Murayama stammered.

"Of course," Kaja replied. "Our boyfriends have told us their wish to sleep with other girls. Mayuri and I have already switched places once, so that each of them could at least try out one other. But they wanted to have even more girls. So we wanted to ask you. You will see it feels really good with them," she said completely innocently.

"I would maybe do it... if they ask nice enough," Kiryuu Aika said.

"Oh, shut up, you are just as perverted as them," Katase growled.

"I am a girl who measures boys dick-sizes with her glasses during class. Of course I am a pervert. What had you thought?" the brown haired bespacled girl replied with a smirk.

"Y-you actually want us to sleep with your boyfriends?" one girl asked them bewildered.

"Just because they asked for it...?" another one added.

"Yes, we are their girlfriends after all," Mayuri replied. "That means we have to take care of **all** their needs and try to fulfill all their wishes and desires. Like a good girlfriend should. And they told us that they want to sleep with other girls, so we are helping them by asking other girls for them."

"That - that is not what it means to be someone´s girlfriend at all," Katase shouted aghast.

"Perverts - they are complete perverts," another girl called out.

"Perverts? They are completely batshit insane," Akeno stated, "... and when **I** say that, it truly means something."

Rias and Rossweisse, standing next to her, could only nod.

"They are nuts," Koneko commented.

"Moment," Murayama said, "who exactly had told you two what it means to be someone´s girlfriend?"

"Oh - that was our, ahm Guardian, as we grew up," Mayuri stated. "We lived in a small - well community - together and he was our leader."

"Yes, he also had us serve him regulary," Kaja added, "and it was always considered a great honor and a sign for our loyalty to our great L..." Mayuri ellbowed her in side, before she could say anymore.

"What she means is that it was considered a great honor to serve our leader´s needs," she told them. "The other women in our community were also satisfying him from time to time. But since me and Kaja were two of his favorites, we were called more often than most," she said. "But it didn´t feel nearly as good with him as with our boyfriends now."

"Y-you mean, he actually...?" Kiryuu stated, now completely shocked... and that was something that took much with her.

"You bastards," Katase now shouted at Motohama and Matsuda. "How could you just take advantage of these poor girls, after all they had gone through? You are truly despicable."

"Moment - it wasn´t like that at all," Motohama defended. "We didn´t knew about this."

"Yes, we had no idea at all," Matsuda said. "We thought they were just... uhm open minded."

Many of the girls around and also some of the boys now looked practically sick. Their faces showed sheer shock, outrage and disgust.

"Please tell me, did the police take care of this guy?" Murayama asked Mayuri and Kaja. It was completely clear to all of them what had happened. This girls must had gotten into the fangs of some sort of sect. One those leader was using the female members as sex-slaves.

"Oh yes, the police has taken him with them some time ago. That is the reason Kaja and I had been on ourselves, until we found our boyfriends," Mayuri lied. As if the police could ever lay hands on someone like Master Dumont, she thought.

"Okay. That is enough," Murayama decided. "You two should come with us for the moment. We will try if we can do something to help you. First we will help you to build up some self-confidence," she announced with a balled fist in front of them. "And I will also talk with Sona-kaicho, if you two can see a psychatrist," she added in an a bit more awkward tone.

"But we want to stay with them," Kaja said, looking at Matsuda and Motohama, "and they were just introducing us to their friend Issei."

"You can see them later... and Hyoudou-san to if you want. We are doing this to help you," Katase told them. "For the beginning. You should only sleep with someone if you actually want to."

"But we do want to. It feels so good with them," Mayuri said, just as a few of the Kendo-club girls surrounded her and started to pull her with them.

"We will see you then," she called out ot Motohama. "We love you."

"Yes we do," Kaja said. "And we will see you then Hyoudou-san."

`Damn it,´ both girls thought secretly. They had been so close to getting closer to Issei Hyoudou. **What** exactly had they done wrong?

"But do you want to sleep with...?" Mayuri tried to ask them.

"No," half of the kendo-girls answered in choir, shutting her up... before they dragged her away with them.

 **xxx**

"And I thought this school could not get any more freaky," Issei said, "poor girls. I might have a harem, but I would never treat you like this. I would teach this guy a thing or two if I ever met him."

"We know that Issei-kun," Irina told him.

"We might all be screwed up in the head," Xenovia said, "but - not like them."

"You can say that," Akeno stated. "I hope they can get better."

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Kuoh Academy - a few days later_

Three days had passed since they all had returned. On the first look things had returned to normal.

But in truth everything had changed. Rias was not longer in charge... and everything they were doing was overshadowed by a terrible threat that they could do nothing about.

Curiously, Raynare had in fact accepted Rias offer and had already started to train her.

 **xxx**

In the moment, she, Raynare and Akeno were fighting an quite intense sparring match with each other, some miles outside of the town... in an area that they had warded from the outside world.

Raynare´s last blow had thrown Akeno from her feet. But she had been able to shield herself from taking any real damage.

Rias however was still standing. But they were both clearly tired.

"I think that is enough for today, don´t you agree," Rias new `trainer´ Raynare stated.

She was starting to get tired as well. This two were much better than she had first expected. Maybe she had been based because she just couldn´t stand them, she admitted to herself.

It would probably not take too long for Akeno to reach Ultimate Class and even rival a Cadre level Fallen. Even if she wouldn´t actually have ten wings, her Holy Lightning made up for a lot. And Rias seemed to posses incredible potential as well.

"I am also curious if Issei and Sona had found something out about this recording-device you have gotten from this Guardian," Raynare stated.

"Right," Rias said, "he said he wanted to talk with us about it, in..."

"... About 15 minutes," Akeno stated. "It seems we three have gotten lost in our little match."

 **xxxxxxx**

At the same time in the Underworld... a certain group of Devils was ready for their mission.

In a few minutes they would teleport to the human world... not far away from the town Kuoh. With the information and help given to them by their Masters, they would be able to enter the town undetected.

From there, it would not be long until they reached their target. Just like their Masters wanted, the being they now considered a disgrace to the 72 Pillars - Rias Gremory - would die today.

* * *

 **Authors notes:**

 **This chapter had a repeat of the matter of the Holy Sword Project, that was already shortly brought up in the first Arc and a more detailed version of it.**

 **So a few of the Pillar Families will, like implied in this chapter, serve as a bit of a minor villian for the beginning of this Arc, who are now using Rias as their scapegoat for the events of the last time.**

 **It is also revealed that they were in fact the ones mostly responsible for Rias and Sirzechs not interfering with the Holy Sword Project.**

 **Verion is the name I gave to Sairaorg´s father Lord Bael for this story, who will be one of these Devils.**

 **xxx**

 **Mayuri and Kaja simply don´t see or understand the difference between sexual abuse and an actual relationship. And they are barely able to exist in a normal society.  
**

 **Like we aready know, they were truly part of a sect and still are. What Issei and co. don´t know yet however, is that this sect is in fact worshipping Ahriman.**

 **Dumont, their current leader, had however more or less forgotten the original purpose of his group and used his authority to turn the female members into his personal harem instead. Until Lamia, Loki and the others arrived and got him to go along with their plans.**


	18. Chapter 18: Revelations and Daily chores

**Chapter 18**

Rias, Raynare and Akeno had just returned to the school-building, where they were meeting the others.

The `others´, that meant in this case, Issei, Sona, Irina, Tsubaki, Koneko, Xenovia, Asia and... of all people - the Maou Ajuka Beelzebub, who was currently their guest in Kuoh.

He had come nearly instantly as he heard what they had been given. After all, it was possible a message from another universe.

The reason for his presence was the same why he, Issei and Sona, were currently working together.

While the three three Fallen Angel and Devil girls had their sparring-match, they had been trying to figure out the last message that their mysterious helper - the other man named Angelo Strada - from the battle in East Europe had left for them.

 **xxx**

Rias and Akeno were not the only ones who had been training with Raynare.

The others were interested to learn the special abilities she had learned from Faust as well - especially the ki control techniques. Even Issei had taken a few lessons from her of these. Despite that he was technically stronger than her - except the powers she had shown as Ahriman´s vessel - it was an ability she knew that he didn´t possess... until just now.

Even Asia had started to train harder with the others. For reasons that were quite obvious after the last disastrous battle against the Four Horsemen and Lamia´s peerage.

... And they all knew in the back of their minds, these were only the henchmen of their true enemy.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Student Council Room_

"I think you should see this," Sona told them, as soon as they entered the room. The strange device was standing in front of her on the table.

At her statement, Ajuka pushed a few buttons at the side of the object... and a recording was starting to play.

 _"If you are now sitting together and playing this... then it means that I am dead."_ It was the voice of Angelo Strada. _"Just like it is meant to be,_ " he stated.

 _"First off. Issei Hyoudou,"_ the recoding begann to speak again, _"I know for you I am right now simply some guy you have never seen before, who had shown up and helped you and your team... and who died defending you and your friends._

 _I know you are feeling bad about this. I have known that it would come like this from the beginning... I knew what I was getting into. I knew that joining in this battle would mean my death... And I still went. It was my choice. So don´t blame yourself. Do you get this?"_ the recorded voice suddenly rose up a bit.

 _"I know you are already blaming yourself for far too much. It might surprise you, but we have already talked about this before - or better said, I did it with a you from your own future... and not only you..._

 _Raynare, Rias Gremory, Irina Shido, Akeno Himejima and possibly Asia Argento and Xenovia Quarta,"_ the voice addressed them, _"- I guess you are listening to this now as well.I have been talking to you all before I had started this mission, to get as much knowledge about the situation I will face as possible._

 _As bizarre as this might seem to all of you at this point, I have met all of you before,"_ the recorded voice of a dead man explained to them.

 _"As you already know, I am a member of a group that is, beside other things, known as the Guardians. We are - to put it simply - protectors of the multiverse. Warriors against the Darkness, the Darkness that you and the others have already met._

 _The beings that are threatening your world right now... are the same we have been at war with for thousands of years._

 _As I have taken this mission, I have known the consequences... I have known that I would not return. Your future-self had told me. And I have accepted it._

 _I have done this to make sure that this device got into your hands. It contains information that will help both of our groups in your future... and for that I am willing to accept the consequences..."_

 **xxx**

Sona stopped the recording, looking at the bewildered audiance.

"T-that..." Akeno said, "... is just crazy."

"A few months ago I would have said the same thing," Raynare replied.

"But after all we have already seen..." Irina added. "Is that truly so unbelievable?"

"So he knew that he would be dieing... " Issei stated, "... and he still went. What kind of information could be worth this?"

"Well, for one - without him, at least a few of us could have died," Raynare reminded him. "And there is no saying how that could have affected the future he is talking about."

The full recording contains some more," Sona told them. "For one a description how to access a data-core inside the device. And inside is the information he was talking about."

"What kind of?" Akeno now asked.

"For one technical blueprints, plans and instructions," Ajuka answered. "Detailed explanations how to combine this new technology with magical rituals to open gates into other worlds. In short, what we have been given is nothing else but the key to controlled interdimensional travel.

As you know we are already capable of this to some degree. But so far we can only savely move between dimensions that are relatively close connected to each other in the multiverse - like between Earth, Heaven and the Underworld and back."

Yes, Issei was aware of that. The three Factions had been travelling between this three dimensions practically since their creation. But both Underworld and Heaven were practically sub-universes of their world. With other - further away - worlds, things got more murky.

"Don´t even think that you can just keep this finding for yourself Devil," Raynare stated sternly. "Grigori had it´s part in the last battle as well."

"And Heaven too," Irina added. Okay, actually it had been just her who took part of it... and she was an Angel after all.

"Don´t worry. I never thought about it. Beside that, the rest of the message also had a warning not to try to keep it to ourselves," Ajuka replied.

"This discovery belongs to all three Factions. Still, even with this, it would probably still take years to actually develop this technology and be able to use it."

"It is very likely that we all won´t even exist anymore in a few years," Rias stated, reminding them all about the situation they were all in.

"But this also means we have at least indirect contact who has been as it seems fighting this threat for centuries," Sona pointed out.

"Only over a guy who has just died in front of us," Xenovia remarked.

"This might now be the only contact we are going to have," Issei mentioned. "He has said that he met us in the future after all."

"A future that we have no guaranty will ever come to pass," Raynare said. "You remember what we have learned about the parallel worlds and timelines? This future he is talking about might not have really been ours."

She remembered the other being she had seen on the Spirit Plane months ago, the one who had faced Faust.

"At least this might be a little spark of hope," Irina stated.

"Is there anything else in the databanks?" Issei wanted to know.

"Quite a lot actually," Ajuka responded. "But not much directly useful right now. There is for one a short history about this organization called The Guardians and their enemies."

"These beings called The Lords seem very much like these Super Avatars you have mentioned," Sona added.

"Yes, they are one and the same," Raynare confirmed. "The `Lords´ they are the leaders of this enemy. Only Ahriman himself is above them."

"There are also some strange references about something called the `Ritual of Chud´," she mentioned.

"What exactly is that supposed to be?" Akeno asked.

"Well, it is a bit mysterious," Sona answered. "But by what is said in the descriptions, it is some kind of supernatural and metaphysical connection between a small group of people that gives them access to higher spiritual powers... formed or at least guided by a higher force. In this case... well, ah God. I am not quite sure if it was the actualy God of the entire multiverse you have mentioned, or just another incarnation like in our world."

"What kind of powers?" Rias wanted to know.

She, Raynare and Issei exchanged a short, knowing, look.

"This is not directly mentioned here. But it is said that it gave a group of seven simple humans from one of the other universes the power to defeat and kill some kind of powerful interdimensional super being called... uhm `It´."

"What do you mean, it?" Irina asked.

"It-," Sona responded, "that was the only name given to the creature."

"Sounds creepy," Koneko commented drily.

"It was more than creepy. By the descriptions, it seems to have been some kind of shapeshifting demonic entity that gains it´s power by killing humans, especially children and feeding off on their fear. During that It mostly took the shape of whatever it´s victims feared the most. But it´s prefered forms seemed to have been that of a serial killer clown... and a giant spider-like monster."

"You are right, more than creepy," Koneko responded.

"You know, by what we know now about your heritage, you Devils and this creature are probably related somehow," Raynare commented sarcastically.

A few of the Devils present, including Sona, send her a glare at that statement.

"Then thank all the Satans for the little thing called evolution," Rias remarked drily.

"My point was," the Sitri heiress continued a bit impatiently, "that this ritual gave a small group of humans, seemingly without any sort of magical talent otherwise, the power to destroy an entity that should have been completely untouchable for them. This group of human was also called according to the data... well... the ahh Loser´s Club," she mentioned a bit awkward.

"Uhh, this sounds not exactly promising," Xenovia remarked.

"By the information it seems that all of them had been some kind of outsiders in their youth, before they became a group... and that was the reason for the name," she explained. "Not that it matters what they were called anyway."

"A connection like this? Very interesting, wouldn´t you agree?" Raynare mentioned, looking once again at Issei and Rias.

"You mean it could be just like the one between you three," Irina realized.

"But yours wasn´t formed by God," Xenovia pointed out.

"At least not directly," Raynare said - But there was no telling if either God or Ahriman or even some other outside force had not somehow influenced the forming of their bound from the background, she thought silently. Given all the things about what Faust told her were out there, this was possible.

Yes, Faust had thought her a lot... and she planned to put this knowledge to use.

"There is no mention that it needs to," Irina replied. "And you are only three."

"And do you really think that your connection could work in a similar way?" Xenovia asked.

"If not, why would they specially mention it in this recording?" Raynare claimed. "It has to mean something."

"You mean you could maybe use your strange bond somehow to defeat Ahriman? I mean it gave a few normal human people the power destroy this monster after all."

"Don´t be ridiculous Xenovia," the Fallen Angel responded. "You have heard what we are dealing with. No matter how powerful this `It´ had been, it is nothing compared to him. There is no way we had a chance just because something like this... But maybe at least it can help us somehow."

"We should at least test out if we can use our bond somehow to gain greater powers," Issei said. "It can not hurt to try."

"There is also another thing I wanted to tell you," Sona stated. "Penemue has contacted us. She wanted to talk with you and Raynare. She said something about a favor you have asked of her."

"I see," Issei replied. "So they have found her," he said, exchanging a look with Raynare.

"Yes, she said that she had retrieved the girl and was bringing her to Grigori Headquarter," Sona confirmed.

Her? the rest of the room asked themselves. Who was Issei talking about?

"Can it be that you have yet another lover hidden somewhere Issei-kun?" Irina asked him curiously.

"What? No - no, it is not like that at all," Issei exclaimed. "The person I had asked Penemue to find is a little girl."

"Now Issei-kun, I know you are a pervert, but - autsch, hey..." Akeno was just making a comment to tease him, but Raynare had smacked her lightly over the head.

"Shut up Akeno," she said. "Normally I admit, I would have probably teased Issei-kun about this myself. But this here is different. Issei-kun and I have... uhm seen a young Fallen Angel - a girl - who had been attacked by a group of humans. She was saved, but we weren´t sure what happened to her afterwards."

Issei made an uneasy expression as he remembered this event. Faust had played him so easily.

"Why have you not brought her with you in the first place?" Irina asked.

"When did that happen anyway?" Koneko wanted to know.

"At the same time when I found out the truth about everything," Issei said now a bit sharply. "And I and Raynare were not in the position to take her along."

This caused the others to not say anything anymore. They knew this was still a sore point between them. Ironically, Raynare seemed to be the only one out of the ones who betrayed him, who he truly trusted at the moment... but that was only because they had already worked out their issues with each other during the last months. They would need to do the same thing now.

"One last thing Issei," Ajuka spoke up, having followed their conversation so far. "I have your new set of Evil Pieces ready for you. They are lying in my room in this moment. You can get them whenever you have time.

I know you are formally taking over Rias peerage, but as a new High-Class Devil, you have a right for your own Pieces."

"Thank you Ajuka-sama," Issei replied. "I will come in a half hour and take them."

"Hyoudou-kun, I hope whatever you and your friends are planning to do with this information will work out and actually help us, even if it is just a bit."

"So do I," Issei said. "So do I."

 **xxxxxxx**

At the same time, while Penemue at Grigori HQ was watching over a blonde young girl, she had just brought here on Issei´s behalf... many miles away from either of them, in another part of Japan...

... a young woman - a creature who had once been a normal human - was walking through the streets of her hometown. But her at the moment pupilles eyes, that shone in a sinister white light and the demonic energy surrounding her, showed that she was all but normal.

She had just burned down the house of her parents. Her parents that she had hated, who had mistreated her and blamed her for their own problems her entire life. But not anymore. A smile formed on her lips. And now she was free of them.

It was just a the voice had promised for her - the voice of the being who had given her this power - she had been able to get rid of them forever... and nobody could ever found out that it was her. How would they, when they couldn´t know that she could now create fire with nothing but her own mind?

But now she would just return home and act as if nothing had happened. Just like the voice had told her to. She would wait until the time has come... the time when this world would fall before Ahriman, her new Master... and then everyone who was like her worthless parents would be punished in the same way.

She knew that her Master and his other servants were the force behind the attacks that happened all over the world. But that was just the beginning. This entire wretched world would drawn in fire and blood, just like it deserved... soon.

At the same time, all around the world, countless people were being changed in the same way. But, at least for the moment, they weren´t showing themselves openly... for now.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Kuoh Academy_

A few minutes later Issei´s - formerly Rias - Peerage had assembled in the own club-room. Raynare and Irina were also still with them as well.

"Okay," Issei said, addressing them all, "you all know the situation. We are all facing the greatest threat of all time and our situation is basically hopeless. So nothing had really changed in the last days," he commented. "Only that we found out just in how deep shit we are.

But for now the enemy seems to have retreated and is laying low. And the attacks of corrupted human has also become less."

"But that could just mean that they are preparing to strike again," Irina pointed out.

"And the fact that nomore humans had suddenly developed supernatural abilities and started to run amok like before in the last days, doesn´t necessarely mean that Ahriman is not still corrupting them," Raynare mentioned. "Maybe he is just gathering a greater number of them first."

"Exactly," Issei replied. "So we stay on alert in case they show themselves again. I hope that most of us will have learned at least the basics of these ki techniques from you Raynare-chan," he stated. "Until then, we hope that we will find out anything useful."

"What are these `corrupted humans´ anyway?" Xenovia asked. "I know a few are Avatars, but by what I have seen, I don´t think all of them are. Most are just not that strong, not like Freed or Angelo - or whatever we call him - had been."

They all were looking at Raynare, who was something like their resident expert now, because of her connection to Faust.

"You are right," she said. "Only a few are actual Avatars, like this sect-leader you have met, Freed or... well, me," she stated - reminding them of this particular detail. "Ahriman is using these Avatars to concentrate his powers here and bring more of his essence into our universe as there should normally already be... and you could say tipping the balance of reality in his favor.

These people, are merely being influenced by this essence, as I heard from Faust. And it seems Ahriman is either giving them small parts of his own power or he and his followers somehow awaken latent magical potential inside this humans, they already possessed. Whatever, theoretically they should be able to created thousands of them."

"If that is true, why do they even need Lamia and the rest of the Four Horsemen in the first place?" Irina asked.

"Isn´t that obvious," Rias said, "to keep us occupied. While we are busy with them, he can spread his influence undisturbed further and further. As devastating as it sounds, what we are fighting right now is not even the true enemy."

"I agree with you on this part," Raynare said. "But you have to admit, they are also doing a damn good job at spreading fear and terror. Maybe the Horsemen have also another purpose we don´t know about yet."

"But what can we do?" Asia asked fearfully. None of them actually had an answer.

"You all have a point," Issei spoke up. "Look at us, we have become so desperate that we hope a message from some mysterious time-traveller will give us something to save us. Maybe at some point we will really find something.

Or maybe this other group will actually show up and help us. There is no way to know. For the moment though we can not change anything about it.

But we also have other things to do. This is still a Devil peerage, right?" he asked them all. "So we need to take care of our clients here in Kuoh and do our business. Isn´t that right Rias?" he asked her with a sardonical grin.

"Akeno, Koneko and Rias, I want you to take care of all the people we have contracts with in the town, that we have neglected in the last weeks. We will show them that we are still here, even if we are under...well, new management," Issei told them.

"Kiba, Xenovia and Asia and you will as usual deal with the humans who want to make **new** deals with us. Rossweisse, you will continue to assist Ajuka with his research on the recording device. That will be your duties for the next days. And I also want you all to keep up your training. We might have no chance, but at least we have to try with all we have," he announced.

Most of them were a bit surprised at his declarations. Issei was truly shaping up to be a leader quite quickly.

"Oh and Rias, Akeno... before you go to bed, I want to two to clean up our club-room. It truly is in the need of it." He grinned at both of them.

They knew he was right. With the state of shock and fear they all had been in the last days, nobody had actually thought about simple things like cleaning the room. So it had become quite messy.

But having just the two of them do it alone? To that came that Rias had never actually done chores like this before.

"You are asking just Akeno and me to do this by ourselves only because you are still pissed at us, right?" she asked him.

"Oh my dear, you know me so well," he replied smiling.

"Like I said, you are my friends and I care about all of you. But - Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba, I don´t truly fully trust any of you right now."

"But you trust **her** ," Kiba stated grimly, looking at Raynare.

"Raynare-chan has been honest to me for months now... and has already proofed herself several times," Issei answered. "The same can be said about **neither** of you, as far as I remember," he said, with his gaze on Kiba, Akeno and Koneko.

"Only Rias has tried so far with her plan to use herself as **bait** to take out Lamia," he reminded them, "-even if it hadn´t worked," he admitted, causing a painful look to flash over Rias features for a short moment.

"We are truly your slaves now, aren´t we?" she commented then a moment later. At the first look, her voice sounded regretable. But her tone was actually... playful.

"Are you really in any position to call someone out on having slaves?" Issei asked her ironically.

"I guess not. Okay we will do it. I guess you don´t want us to use magic to do our work?" Rias asked.

Issei shook his head.

"No, I think it will do you some good to do some manual work for once... my spoiled little Princess."

"Okay, but don´t expect too much," she replied. "I have never actually cleaned anything up before."

" **Truly** a spoiled little Princess," Irina remarked now, smirking as well. She had mostly made up with Rias, Akeno and the others at this point - even with Raynare to some level. Especially since she was far from perfect herself. But she couldn´t help to feel some resentment.

The others had in fact similar thoughts in her head about their former leader´s comment, but didn´t voice it loud. A few of her former Servants realized for the first time a bit awkwardly that Rias had never even cleaned up her own room.

"I guess most of the work will be hanging on me then," Akeno sighed. "Okay Rias, then let us make yourself when we are finished here."

"By the way Issei-kun, does that mean that you will use us as sex-slaves as well?" Rias asked him now **more** than a bit naughtily. "I mean, you certainly **should**."

Even Issei blushed now for a moment. But then he caught himself a moment later.

Rias had truly changed - but it was no wonder after all she had gone through. He would just to have to get used to this new `her´.

But seriously, it seems she was becoming just as perverted as himself - in a quite different way though.

"Yes," Akeno now purred as well, "if we fail in our chores, we can always make it up to you in bed, right? So if we have to be punished, why don´t you use your big hard rod to do it?"

Speaking of perverted, Issei thought. His eyes drifted over her´s and Rias bodies once again, their wonderful breasts, their figures. His eyes also fell on Koneko and her well formed butt and her shapely legs.

Then at Raynare - his beloved `Yuuma´ (who he had nearly lost, because of his own self-righteousness) - who had some of the best of all of them. Her breasts, while not quite as big as Rias or even Akeno´s, where still impressive, her lovely face, her eyes... her body, her long legs, her ass.

Even if they were lying conniving bitches, he could not deny that they were smoking hot lying conniving bitches... and that he loved them all despite that.

He felt himself growing hot and something stirr in his crotch.

But he pushed this thoughts out of his mind. He controlled his urges now, not the other way around.

"You truly are a perverted twisted bitch, aren´t you Akeno-chan?" Irina stated.

"That´s why you all love me, right?" the half Fallen Angel responded sarcastically.

Asia, who was standing right next to her, they all noticed - had turned deep red from their topic of converzation.

"That is enough," Issei spoke up. "We all have work to do tomorow. So we will quit this for today. Except of Rias and Akeno of course, who still have their clean-up job." He grinned.

"Of course Master, we are ready to fulfill **all** your wishes," Rias replied naughtily, returning his smile.

"Let us go home," Issei said. "It is getting late."

"We will await you there, Issei-kun," Akeno added.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _A few minutes later, outside_

"Hyoudou-kun?" Issei heard a voice addressing him as he had just left the club-room. The others had already left, except a certain red haired former club-president and Queen.

He had a feeling however that at least a few of the girls would be awaiting him inside his bedroom. Two of them probably being Rias and Akeno, just like they had announced.

As he looked around, he recognized Motohama and Matsuda´s two girlfriends.

"Oh hello," he greeted them. "Mayuri and Kaja, right? We have not really come to talk the last time." `Because the keno-club had just dragged you both off to help you,´ he added mentally.

But he admitted they probably needed help by what he had heard. Even by his standards, this two girls were messed up.

"Yes, it is a shame," Mayuri answered. "We truly wanted to get to know you better. Motohama and Matsuda-kun had talked so much about you. You are their best friend after all."

"Yes, we would truly like to hang out with you," Kaja added.

They both shook Issei´s hands, while Mayuri bowed forward doing it, giving him a good look at her cleavage.

To be honest, he had the impression that it might have been on purpose, given how the two had acted during their last meeting. But he still couldn´t help himself to take a good look, what both girls seemed to notice.

Always his pervertness, he thought. Not that he still loved it for the most part, but it could truly be distracting sometimes.

The two girls however only smiled at him.

"You like Mayuri-chan´s breasts?" Kaja asked him.

"Ahm, well..." Issei replied, now actually a bit embrassed. This were the girlfriends of his best friends after all.

"If you want to have sex with us however, we will have to ask Motohama-kun and Matsuda-kun first. They are our boyfriends after all," Mayuri stated. "But since they are your best friends, I am sure they will be okay with it."

She seemed to think about something for a moment. "You know what Hyudou-kun? A few girls from your harem could sleep with them as well, in return. Then they will happily agree."

`Yes, they are **completely** messed up,´ Issei reminded himself as he heard their statements.

"Yes, then we could also finaly give them the other girls we promised them," Kaja said. "It would make all of you happy, right?"

"I - I don´t think my girls would be willing to do that," Issei stammered. "They love me and are all quite loyal to me." `Unless they are screwing me over or killing me because of one secret agenda they have or the other,´ he thought silently. But that was hopefully all over now.

"Really? Your harem doesn´t exactly sound like nice girls then," Kaja stated. "What kind of girls are that who would not even have sex with their boyfriend´s best friends, when they knew exactly that it would make them happy?" she exclaimed.

"Remember Kaja - Murayama-sempai and her friends have told us that it is usually not normal for girls to sleep with any other boys beside their boyfriends and for boys only with their girlfriends too," Mayuri reminded her.

"Really?" she replied. "But I thought Murayama-san and the others were just being weird... or that they were joking."

"Aehm... gah...," Issei had to caugh. That was all he was able to say. As incredible as it sounded, this two were **too much** , even for him. How in the world had M&M ever managed to run into two girls like this?

"Okay Hyoudou-kun, we see you tomorow then," Mayuri told him. "And like we said, we would truly like to spend some time with you. I am sure it will be fun," she said, seemingly not caring about the possible double meaning of her words. "Bye."

"Bye," Issei responded.

It had truly been a long day, he told himself as he saw they two girls leave. At least this two had managed to distract him from the ever present depression in this days for a short time.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Issei´s home_

Later at the evening evening, as Issei - accompanied by Asia, Raynare and Xenovia - was just about to go to bed, he found a sight that didn´t really surprise him at all. Especially since Rias and Akeno had practically announced that they would be doing this.

And beside that, he had been finding girls in his bedroom for months now, nearly every night.

What surprised him however, was the sheer number of them today. It were not only Rias and Akeno waiting for him - or even they and Koneko, but Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka and Ravel. They all were sitting together on his bed.

And there were also the clothes they were wearing - or rather the lack of it. But they were not simply naked like so often before.

All of them were wearing only bras, very erotic looking lingeries and straps - Kuroka and Ravel in black, Koneko in white and all of them were wearing matching high heeled shoes.

Akeno however was actually in one of her S-M outfits. It was clear that they all had dressed up specially for this `meeting´.

Rias was the only one wearing her school uniform. But the higher buttons of her blouse were unbuttoned and he could make outmake out a black bra underneath. In addition she also had the same black highheals as Kuroka and Ravel on her feet and the same black straps.

Issei literally felt himself growing hard inside his pants at the sight. Even more after all what happened today.

"Ahm, what are you doing here?" he asked them. Of course he had a good idea what they were doing, everyone could see that.

"Just what we have told you," Akeno stated.

"Besides, I think why we are here is quite obvious with the way we are dressed, right?" Koneko declared stoically.

Issei just nodded.

"It seems the rest of your harem wants their turn with you too Issei-kun," Raynare stated smiling.

"Y-yes we do," Ravel replied a bit shily. She was truly not used to this - being this lasziv. But she **wanted** this, just like the rest of them.

"Issei-kun - as you said, we have truly been a bunch of lying and backstabbing bitches to you," Akeno began, "not the slightest bit better than Raynare-san. And - and we need to be punished for that," she told him in a quite meak voice, that was obviously faked - in opposite to Ravel´s real shyness.

"Yes Master, we need to be punished - we **want** to be punished," Rias added. "Please do it - or rather do **us** ," she said even more suggestively.

"I am mostly here to `help out´ with my Senjutsu. Just like I did the last time," Kuroka claimed. "But if you still have some strength left after you have gone them all through, I would not say no to another round either."

"And since Ravel is the only one under us who had actually been a good girl, she can take her turn first," Akeno announced... looking at the now blushing Phenex heiress.

"Ravel?" Issei said. "This - this here, it just doesn´t seems to be like you at all. You are..."

"I know - but..." she answered.

It was truly not, they **both** knew. Ravel had normally always simply been a nice girl - even if she was a Devil - and especially a proper daughter, younger sister and fourth heiress for the Phenex Clan. But now...

He was taking a look at the provocative underwear she was wearing, at her small breasts and her legs standing in the eually provocative black shoes.

"Issei-kun, it is just... you all know what we have found out - and... I am just afraid. We have no chance against this and - snd it is good possible that all we know will come to an end soon." The desperation in her voice was clearly to here. "But then, I just want to do it with you, as long as we still can.

I have been talking to my family too... and they had been shocked and devastated as well - my parents, my brothers, Raiser-onisan and the rest of our peerage as well - especially them. But, as soon as they overcome their shock somewhat, I am sure Raiser and Yubeluna and his other mistresses will at least be fucking till they can not longer stand... as long as they have still the chance.

And - and I want to do the same thing. I... just fuck me Issei-kun," she exclaimed.

... and that was exactly what he and the girls would be doing until late night.

 **xxxxxxx**

At the same time, in another part of the town, a certain group of Devil assassins had by now taken shelter in an empty building close to the city border and they were preparing themselves for their time to strike.

By the last instructions send by their superiors, nothing had changed. Their target was the former heiress of the Gremory House.

* * *

 **Okay. This is finally chapter 18. I didn´t come to actually post much in the last time, since I had been overloaded with work for the last weeks.**

 **First off, I have actually made another few changes in chapter three in the dialog between Issei and Raynare at one point. This was one of the most important chapters of the story, but also the one I had worked over the most.**

 **It were only a few changes and additions at one small part of the chapter, but the dialog now matches the events of the actual lightnovels far better.**

 **xxcc**

 **This chapter is was mostly build-up and some interaction of the characters with each other. The real action - and also the lemon - will continue in the next chapter.  
**

 **Like shown, Issei still has some trust issues with them all, despite that he cares about them.  
**

 **Raynare - despite her actions being under the worst - is ironically right now one of the most trusted, since she had also done most to make up for her actions and win his trust back during the story. While the others didn´t really have that chance so far.**

 **But it also showed some revelations about the meaning of the OC Angelo Strada. The information they got from him will be essential for the entire story, for reason that will be - for readers of both my main stories - completely clear.**

 **And of course you all have seen the reference to Stephen King´s IT. The character might actually appear in person in this story and/or Guardian soon.**

 **xxcc**

 **And for the end, a small anecdote, I want to share with you all...**

 _ **`Star Wars: The helpful Stormtrooper´:**_

 _ **I was a long time ago, far far away (actually in a cinema in a coast town in Northern Germany, two days ago)**_

 _ **Like very often, the 501 german Legion of cosplayers was present and `patrolling´ the cinema,**_ _ ** _ **during the showing of a new Star Wars movie.**_**_

 _ ** _ **I was also present on that day and happened to witness a very cute... but very hillarious scene.**_**_

 _ ** _ **I was second in line, right in front of the box office... and right before me a little boy, who was visiting the cinema together with his father, was calling out that he needed to go to the toilette. The cashier was pointing him in the right direction, but the boy said that he didn´t know where it was and would possibly not find it quick enough.**_**_

 _ ** _ **A Stormtrooper, who was `standing guard´ right next to the box office, had overheard the entire exchange and decided obviously to be a nice guy under his armor. So he offered the little boy to show him the way... leading him - in full armor and `blaster´ in hand - through the building to the place he was looking for and back.**_**_

 _ ** _ **As you can imagine, me and the other people in the line were laughing our heads off about this little event.**_**_


	19. Chapter 19: Looking into the Dark

**The first part of the chapter is basically a long lemon.  
**

 **THis chapter has taken a long time to write. But in exchange it had turned out quite long.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 _Issei´s bedroom_

Irina and Rossweise had by now heard the crowd of girls in his room as well, and were now watching as well.

"Ravel, you..." Issei begann to say. "You are..."

True, part of him - the part that was **completely** perverted... and still proud of it - would have liked nothing more than to jump right on her, get his hands on her small breasts and fuck her and all the other girls here without any hesitation.

But there was also the other part of him. The part that saw more in his female friends than just their breasts, legs and ass... that cared about them as persons and as people he loved (despite being still more than pissed off at half of them for constantly being lied to, manipulated and betrayed) and this part of him had always been the greater one.

So something was still holding him back. Ravel and Koneko were both his kohai - one year younger than him - only 16.

And Issei admitted to himself that even he himself was actually still a bit young to be doing something like this, technically at least. Damn it, by human standards they were all still underage. But human standards meant very little in the Supernatural world.

But he had spend the first sixteen years of his life as a human and he still thought like one for the most part, even if he had been an `unusual´ one.

Having sex with one of his girlfriends was one thing - okay, or even two at once, like they often did before. But this here looked more like the beginning of a full blown orgy to him.

Well - actually, it looked like this could have been come directly out of one of his most perverted fantasies... that had come right to life.

`Goddamnit,´ he thought, `yes, this was his greatest fantasies come real. So why was he even hesitating at all?´ he shouted innerly at himself.

"... you are so young," he said to her quietly. "And..?"

"I don´t care," she replied. "... I - I love you and... when we all could die tomorow. So I want to do it with you as long as we have the chance."

Issei had now taken Ravel into his arms - or rather she had pushed **herself** into his arms - and they shared a deep kiss with each other.

The other girls were standing by and watching.

Issei felt his eyes wandering over their bodies, their breasts, the more than erotic underwear they were all wearing... and the last bit of his hesitation was breaking.

He wanted them... he wanted them **all**.

It was too bad that, even with Kuroka´s and Ddraig´s help, he would not be able to do all of them right now. Damnit.

His hands were meanwhile moving over Ravel´s body, with him fondling her breasts with one hand and let his other one glide first over her legs and then over her small firm ass.

For a split-second, he once again hesitated a bit. He now fully realized what was going on with her. The revelations from three days ago had obviously shattered Ravel into the mark. She was scared and desperate... Just like them all were.

But that went for all of their friends, himself included. They knew they were facing a being and it´s servants, they had not the slightest chance to defeat. They knew it was more than likely that none of them would survive.

Was it so unlikely that Ravel and the others wanted this... **right now** , if they all could die tomorow?

And beside that, Ravel had told him that she was in love with him long before. It was clear that she had wanted him the entire time. What happened only gave her the **push** to act on it. The same went for Koneko and the rest. This was what they all had wanted.

And he would certainly not say not to it. Hell - **if** they were going to die, he could beat himself up forever in the afterlife, if he didn´t have sex at least once with every single one of his girls, before it happened... even the ones he was angry at.

But he would do everything he could to make sure that they would **not** die. He would fight to his last breath. Issei admitted, he had certainly changed in the last two months. Some would probably say he had become wiser. Or maybe he had just finally started to learn from constantly being beaten down.

"Well then. I guess it is time for us to leave," Raynare stated. "Since we won´t join in this time. Come Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Rossweisse, let us go."

"No wait," Rias stopped them. "Stay here. Don´t you want to see us getting punished?" she asked them `sweetly´.

`Please stay,´ she thought silently. `Don´t leave. I **want** you here. I want you all to watch.´

"Yes, don´t you want to see Issei pounding us so hard that we scream loud in pain and pleasure?" Akeno added purring.

"You perverted SM-freak," Raynare commented, grinning sardonically.

"Raynare-san has a point," Irina said. "You are truly fucked up, both of you... even by our standards," she added a bit quieter.

"Y-yes, you are right. We are..." Rias replied. "Wh-when I first offered Issei-kun the chance of a harem, it was just to gain his loyalty, to give him what he wanted in exchange of his service.

But then, after I watched him fight Raiser for me, as I saw what he was willing to do for me, I begann to fall for him, to **truly** fall for him."

Ravel could only agree with her here. She too remembered all too well how Issei had bravely challenged her brother back then, despite that he had been completely outmatched back then. But he still did it, even risked his life and sacrificed his own arm, for a girl.

Too bad that it turned out this girl had been playing with him from the beginning, another part of her thought grimly.

"I decided to become a **part** of his harem," Rias continued. "But only - but only so that I could be the number one girl in it. I - the thought of Issei having all this girls, my other servants, Akeno, Koneko and our friends - and **me** being his favorite out of all of them. I realized that I actually liked the thought, that I was actually **getting off** on it. Just like the spoiled arrogant bitch I had been.

He, being a harem king and having all of you serving him... and him **and** all of you serving me and **his** Master. I - I guess in my own way I am just as much a pervert as Issei-kun," she said. "But now... a-after the Wraith and Lamia, I just... " she stammered.

"I just want to be a part of Issei´s harem... and your friend. I - I don´t longer care about being the favorite or about being anyone´s Master. I don´t care about being the lowest member in Issei´s harem...

... Just - just don´t leave me alone." Tears were starting to flow from her eyes, like so many times during the last days. "Please, never leave me alone. Whenever I am, then..."

`Just never leave me alone,´ she pleaded silently to them all. `You are not only the man I love and his other mistresses, you are my friends. Only when you are with me it feels safe. I want you to be with me **always** , during the days, when we are sleeping, when Issei-kun fucks us... like right now.

Whenever I am alone, I see the Wraith or Lamia before me. I hear them talking to me. Please, don´t **ever** leave me alone.´

Her body began shaking visibly.

"Rias," Akeno said with some concern.

"It is okay," the red haired Devil responded.

"Wow, it seems the Wraith and that Lamia bitch have truly fucked you up," Raynare commented drily.

"Yes... they did. But it doesn´t matter right now. I know I deserved every bit of it. And I like myself far better now, than like I had been before. Now then..." a grin was returning to her face, "... I believe we all were about to do something."

 **xxx**

Ravel now kneeled down in front of Issei, opened his trousers, pulled out his member and - after a very short moment of insecurity - took it into her mouth.

"Do you like that Issei-kun?" she asked him. "I have secretly watched Raiser´s girls doing that a few times." It was clear that she had no experience doing this, but it still felt good.

He pulled down his troused and removed his shirt.

Akeno kneeled down right next to her to `assist´ her.

She was licking his balls, while Ravel had her lips around his shaft.

"Like we said, it is my turn first, right?" Ravel reminded her and Akeno nodded and took a step back.

Issei freed Ravel´s breasts from her bra, but let it hanging loose around her chest.

Then she pulled down her slip.

But she decided to stay in her high-heeled shoes, stockings and straps, since she thought they gave her a more erotic and lasziv appearance - And she was completely right about that part. It was something she could need, since she knew that she was more the small `little sister´ type (in the truest sense of the word), while some of the others like Rias, Akeno and Raynare were practially sex-goddessed.

She gestured for him to lay down right on the floor and positioned herself above him, her heeled legs to both his sides... and let herself sink down on him. Her face showed a short wince of pain as Issei entered her. But this was over quickly. She was just too excited and aroused.

 **xxx**

A short time later Ravel was riding him wildly, right in front of the other girls.

"Issei-kun, this is so good. You - you are so big. I love you," she moaned.

Issei was right, she thought. This wasn´t like her at all.

But if - if they truly had no chance at all and their entire race was going to get destroyed, then at least she wanted to do everything with him and enjoy it as long as she still could. Damn it.

And she wanted to do **everything**. She had never admitted it, but whenever she saw Raiser or her other brothers with their mistresses, she was secretly getting curious. She knew Raiser had sometimes three and even foursomes with his girls.

They all eagerly watched as the small fourth Phenex heiress, in her more than provocative attire, was fucking the boy they all loved hard. It was one of the hottest sights they had ever seen.

A few of them, like Rias and Akeno, had already pulled down their own slips and had started pleasuring themselves as they watched.

It truly seemed Issei-kun was truly not the only pervert in the room, the rest of them thought.

Some of them (namely Asia, Rossweisse, Irina and Xenovia) felt somewhat embarassed about this. But not nearly as much as most people would. They all had spend the last months sleeping naked, in groups of two or three, together with Issei in his bed. Watching the others pleasuring themselves was only one step further.

And they all admitted they were aroused as well.

"Hurry up a bit Ravel-san," Koneko told her frowning. "We want our turn too."

"Too bad Koneko-chan," Ravel answered a bit tauntingly. "Haven´t you heard? Today good girls are getting their turn first and lying bitches have to wait." She was stucking her tongue out to her playfully, while she was moving on top of Issei... before she suddenly moaned again in pleasure.

"Yes," she called out. "This is so good Issei-kun, Yess."

"Ravel-chan, I..."

One moment later he came inside her.

They both were breathing heavily and only slowly starting to calm down.

Issei and the also slightly spend Ravel were sitting before them on the ground and giving each other a happy smile.

"Now it is our turn," Koneko said, sounding nearly as stoically as usual at the outside.

"We will... as soon as Issei-kun has recovered it seems," Akeno said, pointing at his now limb dick. "Even with Kuroka´s help, it will take him probably a few minutes," she remarked smugly.

"But I think there is something we could do until then." She grinned. "Rias-chan, have you not said something about punishment?" she asked excited.

 **xxx**

A minute later, Rias and Koneko were side by side, bend over Issei´s desk. Rias had by now removed her uniform top and her skirt and was just in her underwear, like the rest of them.

Akeno was standing right behind them, giving both of them a hard spanking, using Rias technique to use a magic-circle to augment her hits. Both of her victims were letting out barely suppressed yelps and cries as she repeatedly stroke them on their backsides.

Issei couldn´t help to have a small grin on his face. He remembered how Rias had used this technique on him a few months back, because he had ignored one of her orders, that seemed absolutely stupid in retroperspective.

Akeno on her part couldn´t help herself to enjoy this, even grow aroused by it. She was a declared sadist after all. Even if it were her best friends she was hurting.

She felt herself growing wet between her legs as she dealt another couple of hits to Rias and Koneko and heard their shouts.

The other girls were only watching silently.

Issei meanwhile felt himself growing hard again with Kuroka´s help... that consisted of using senjutsu on him and giving a blowjob.

He now turned to Akeno and the others.

"You are truly a vile little sadist, aren´t you Akeno-chan?" Kuroka, who was still kneeling before him, having just taken his manhood out of her mouth, commented. "You are getting off on manhandling your own friends like that."

"Yes, it seems I am," Akeno smirked. "But I am sure Issei-kun will forgive me," she quipped.

"Of course I will," Issei responded. "But first..."

He first gave her a short kiss. Then he pushed her down unto the table and entered her with one quick thrust. He didn´t hold back... much, as he took her virginity.

Akeno was both a sadist and a masochist, he knew. So he knew she would only enjoy it if he hurt her somewhat.

Like he had predicted, she cried out in both pleasure and pain.

"You know how I alway loved your boobs. They are under the largest I have ever seen," he said to her as he reached around her chest and kneeded them roughly.

"Issei yes. Hurt me, fuck me. Ah." She moaned. "I deserve it. Issei-kun, I am sorry. I should have told you about **us** knowing about Raynare killing you. I should have never used what happened with her to get closer to you, when I did nothing to help you in the first place. I am a bitch. Please punish me," she said in ecstasy.

"I guess punishing you is a lost cause, since you are only enjoying it," Irina commented sarcastically from the side.

"Oh yes I do," Akeno moaned while Issei thrust into her once more sharply.

"Sorry Akeno-chan, but I think this is enough for the moment," Issei whispered to her. "I still have to deal with the others after all."

He turned his attention to Koneko, who was still bowed over the desk, with her face turning around to him.

"You know Koneko, your breasts a small, but I always thought they were really cute." He reached around her like he did it with Akeno and begann to fondle her breasts in a similar manner, but much gentler. In opposite to Akeno, she wasn´t a masochist and wouldn´t enjoy the rough treatment this much.

Her face turned red and she became visible aroused.

"You have to enjoy oppai in all forms and sizes, you know?" he said to her seriously.

"Pervert," Koneko commented, but supressing a moan at the same time.

"And this ass." He let his hand glide over her backside, that was still sore from Akeno´s treatment and caused a audibly yelp from her. "... and these legs. Your breasts might be small, but these parts of you are top," Issei added.

"You are a pervert," Koneko repeated.

"That is rich, comming from the girl who is bend over for him right now," Akeno remarked grinning. "Don´t worry Koneko-chan, we all know you are just as perverted as the rest of us. Unlike you we are only willing to admit it. We all have agreed to this after all... **you** as well. **  
**

And now you are standing here like the rest of us, dressed up like a bunch of `professionals´ and waiting for Issei-kun to fuck you, like the rest of us are watching. And I know you are enjoying this just as much as we do. It isn´t a bad thing, the fact that we all share Issei´s body... and his dick, makes us something like sisters after all," she purred.

"Pervert," Koneko repeated once again, this time directed at Akeno.

"Yes I am." Her grin widened even more. "I am a pervert, a demented sadist and a hypocritical rassist, who spend years hating my own race over a failure my father made. I left the man I fell in love with to die, just because Rias told me to. I am a truly screwed up and despicable person - just like you. But Issei still loves us... and that is wonderful, isn´t it?

Now Issei-kun, please fuck this little bitch as hard as you can... I am so going to enjoy her screams."

"You know Koneko, I have been thinking," Issei addressed her, his voice turning sternly. "You have always been putting me down and beating me up for being a pervert... all that while that **you** have bloody let me **die**."

"I am sorry," she said.

"Always critizising and manhandling me. While you have been **worse**."

"I am sorry," She said once again. "Please fuck me as hard as you want to. It is okay as long as you enjoy it."

"Do you really think just having sex would make up for all this?" Issei asked her seriously. "What exactly do you take me for?"

"What? Issei-sempai?" Koneko replied, surprised by his reaction.

"We will have another few serious talks about what happened and discuss it out in earnest," he stated.

"But first..." He positioned himself at her entrance. "I never said I didn´t want to." He slowly pushed inside her.

"You know I love you too Koneko just like the others," he whispered to her. "Even if I am still angry at you and the others." He started slowly to let her get used to it and then started move quicker inside her.

She started to moan. Her cat-ears and tale were suddenly materializing.

"Issei-kun, I love you as well," she called out. "... even if you are a pervert," she added with a small grin.

"Now, how does Koneko feel inside Issei-kun?" Akeno asked him lecherously.

"Yes, how does Shirone feel compared to me?" Kuroka asked as well.

"Wonderful - you both feel great," he said, while he was thrusting into Koneko, who moaned in response.

Kuroka sat down on the desk and spread her legs, right next to them.

"Please do me too Issei-kun, even if only for a little bit," she asked him. "It is months since we have done it the last time."

"Onee-san," Koneko said.

It was too bad that he couldn´t do it with more than one of them at once, Issei thought.

He looked around at all his beautiful beloved girls... and their breasts (even if most of them were backstabbing bitches at the same time). Right now he wanted nothing more that separate himself into ten different bodies and take them all at once.

Moment, his powers had actually managed to create a perfect copy of himself once. Okay, his double had been evil, but that had only been because of his own suppressed fears and Loki´s influence, right?

`Ddraig?´ he asked.

 **[Don´t even think about it. Leave me out of this,** **]** the Dragon responded. **[I always help you gladly with your powers to fight your enemies. But not if you just want to have sex with all your mates at once. Take care of that yourself.** **]**

Issei frowned for a short moment. But then he replied.

`Okay Ddraig.´

He was now switching between Koneko and Kuroka. Both cat-girls were lying before him - Koneko still bend over the desk, Kuroka sitting on it, with her large breasts exposed and Issei´s hands kneeding them. They both moaned and let out small shouts.

`Damn it,´ Issei thought. He wasn´t sure how long he could still go on like that... and there was still Rias left. If this continued, he would need another break... and possibly Kuroka´s `help´ again.

"Ah - Now Shirone aren´t you glad that you can share this with your big sister? Niah!" Kuroka asked as Issei was pushing into her.

"Y-you are a pervert as well Onee-chan," Koneko replied, while Issei was switching back to her.

"Just like you Shirone-chan. on´t even pretend you are not enjoying this. Don´t worry about it. Sisters sharing the same lover is not uncommon under our kind."

Issei could finally not hold himself back anymore. He felt himself tightening and came inside Koneko. All three of them were breathing heavily.

He gave both of them a short hug and kissed them as well, before he turned his attention to the last girl.

"It seems you are the last one Rias."

"Yes I am... " She suddenly lowered her head and looked downwards. "I **should** be the last... I deserve to be the last... I am the worst of them all. After all I... I... I don´t even deserve to give my virginity to you Issei-kun."

She was looking at him silently for a few moment, looking distraught and contemplating at the same time.

Suddenly she had an idea.

"Issei, please take my ass," she said. "I don´t deserve to loose my virginity to you, not now... not before I... but I can´t... And I **want** you so much. So please..."

"Rias..."

"It doesn´t matter if it hurts me, as long as you are satisfied and..."

"Rias - stop this," he said again. "Are you even listening to yourself? I **am** still angry at you. But I hate to see you treating yourself like this."

"It is quite simple isn´t it?" Raynare cut in. "The Wraith had broken your mind... and `Lady Belial´ had done the best to finish what it started. But they have also destroyed you self-image and forced you to see what a wretched and corrupt and ultimately pathetic bitch you have truly been... and you couldn´t take it. Now you hate yourself and feel the constant need to get punished."

"I - I guess you hit the nail on the head," Rias admitted. "But... it just doesn´t change anything. And I still feel the same way."

"And for you being `the worst of us´?" Raynare added. "Remember how I have been. I was not that much better than you," she claimed. "The only difference is that I can deal better with my guilt. But you shouldn´t think that I don´t feel the need to sink down before Issei-kun or Asia and apologize and offer to do **anything** just to make up to them for what I did.

But look at you, you are a complete wreck. It is kind of funny what the arrogant Devil who had tried to kill me had come down to."

"I would rather **die** and not come back, when ever become **that** bitch again," Rias suddenly shouted. "I swear, I will never be like that again. I... I can not..."

"Rias," Issei said her name again. And he took the still trembling Devil girl into his arms. "Calm down. It is okay. I forgive you. Asia forgives you... even Raynare has forgiven you... somewhat. So it is okay.

I might not trust you again. And it will probably be a long way before I will. But... I love you. I care about you. So please stop hurting yourself that much."

"I... will you hurt me instead, just a little bit?" she asked him naughtily.

He kissed her in response. And their grip on each other grew tighter.

"I guess that can be done. Are you better?" he asked.

"I guess I am... a bit. Even if I am turning into Akeno version two as it looks," she joked.

"Hey," her former Queen called out in mock outrage as she and the other girls were still watching.

Rias noticed that Issei had started to grow hard again and she sank down in front of him and took him into her mouth.

After about a half minute of her `attention´, he took her by the shoulders and layed her down on his bed.

"Are you ready Rias?" he asked, standing before her.

She nodded.

Issei slowly started to push into her.

This was it... they both thought. He was finally having sex with the girl who had been both his Master ad his `favorite´ and `main girl´ out of his harem. Both roles that she by now not longer wanted and had began to hate. She didn´t want to be `better´ than the others in any way. Being better meant being alone.

After stopping for a few moments to let her get used to it, he started to move.

Issei was now lying above her, kneeding and kissing her large breasts, while he was moving.

"Ah Issei-kun, yes," she started to moan. "Does it feel good Issei?"

"Yes. How it is for you?"

"Good," she anwered. "Wonderful," she added. "Issei, I am sorry that I am so fucked up. I am sorry that we all are so messed up. You deserved better as your harem."

"No... I don´t," Issei answered. "I have told you before, I have done my part of shit and made mistakes as well. Raynare-chan did a good job of throwing them all around my head. I certainly **don´t** deserve better."

"Beside that," Irina remarked, "girls who are less messed up than us, would possibly not be as willing to share you with each other. Or to do all these perverted things here together."

"I guess you have a point here," he admitted.

"Issei, wait," Rias said after another minute. "Stop a moment."

"Why? is it not good for you?" he asked.

"It is. But I still haven´t changed my mind."

"About what?"

"I... still want you in my ass," she said grinning. "Like Ravel had said: let us do everything with each other, as long as we still can. Tomorow, we might all be dead," she told him grimly. "Just give me a minute to prepare a bit."

"Rias... okay," he answered.

"So you think you don´t deserve it to loose your virginity to him, but you do to be the first of us to do anal with him?" Akeno asked her tauntingly.

"I wouldn´t, if I were the first," Rias replied smirking.

"Yes it is true, someone had beat her to it," Raynare commented.

Everyone´s attention was suddenly on her.

"Oh, not me. It was someone else." Her gaze wandered to one of the other girls in the room and everyone´s jaws dropped as they realized who she was looking at.

"A-Asia," Xenovia called out.

"No - no, tell me this is a joke," Irina stammered.

"I don´t believe it," Ravel said.

The former Nun had turned bright red in the face and was looking to the ground in emberassment.

"W-why did you have to bring that up Raynare-chan?" she asked meekly.

"Y-you are telling me that Asia - Asia of all people had been doing this with Issei-kun before any of us," Akeno asked, "... and especially before **me**."

"Yes, the `Holy Maiden´ had been doing **this** before the SM-Queen," Raynare anwered sarcastically, "who would have thought?"

"Raynare-chan - please..." Asia said.

"Oh come on Asia-chan, we both know how much you **loved** it back there. Have you forgotten that I share Issei-kun´s memories? I could harldy recognize you, the way you were getting off on it."

If possible, Asia now grew even redder than before.

"I - I..."

"Asia-chan, please tell me she is joking," Irina said again.

"No - no, it is just like Raynare says. I... in the beginning I was just curious. I had been raised by the Church my entire life and something like that was always a taboo there... But, I also wanted to do it with Issei before Rias **could** ," She suddenly called out. "I wanted to do **everything** with him I could before she had the chance. I was so angry at her back then. But like Issei-kun said, I forgive you Rias." She gave her a short look.

"And - and I also know I am not as attractive as most of you others... and my breasts are not as big... and so I wanted to let Issei do everything with me that was possible...

But then, as me and Issei-kun then actually did it, it felt so intense... and... and I just... I want to do it with you again Issei-kun... in - in both my... holes." She looked as if she was nearly dieing in emberassment as the last words left her mouth.

Issei stepped closer to her. He draw the small girl into her arms and gave her a kiss as well.

"Asia," he said, "you are perfect like you are. Never let anyone tell you something else. I love you just as much as **any** of the others."

"Even if you are a pervert who likes it in her butt," Raynare taunted her.

" **Raynare** ," Issei said.

"I am only making fun," she replied. "You know me."

"And I love to do it with you again Asia... in every way you want," Issei told her.

"Now?" she asked hopefully.

"Sorry Asia-chan. But even with my powers and Kuroka´s help, even I have my limits. I fear when I am finished with Rias, I will be spend. The next time."

"Okay," she said.

"Issei-kun, I think I am ready," Rias spoke up now.

"You are sure about this?" he asked her. "Here, in front of the others?"

"That makes it even better," she replied with a wicked grin. "So Ladies," she said loud, like making an announcement, "you are now about to see a arrogant Devil heiress getting fucked into her ass. Please enjoy the show." She actually made a lasziv swing with her hip as she said this.

Once again they all were looking with open mouths at her words. Just as they thought nothing could shock them anymore.

"Rias, you - you are..." Ravel exclaimed.

"You know, I am not sure if I like you acting like this Rias," Akeno said smugly. "You are starting to make me look lame in comparison."

With a smile, Rias once again bend down over the desk.

"Come Issei-kun..." she told him.

She gritted her teeth as he positioned himself behind and then slowly entered her.

Like before, Issei gave her a few moments to adjust, before he began to move rhytmically.

Asia was right, it felt intense. Very.

She was actually standing here, she thought - bend over a desk and taking it up her ass, right in front of the other girls...

... her fellow harem members, her friends and her former servants. It hurt somewhat, even now when she gotten used to it.

It was so **humiliating**. To have the others watching her in this position. It -... it was so **good**. The spoiled girl began to feel aroused like never before in her life. Raynare was right, she felt the need to get punished... and this, this was perfect.

"Yes - Issei, please harder," she begann to cry out. "Fuck my ass. Ah, I deserve it. Issei-kun, don´t hold back. Please fuck me as hard as you can. I deserve it."

"Rias, I - I am coming," he called out.

A second later she felt him release himself into her. They were both breathing heavily.

"Rias."

"It is okay. Like I said, it was wonderful," she said. "I love you. And how are you?"

"Good, just tired as hell," he replied. "I guess we should go to bed now. I am sorry Asia. Like I said, you will get your turn next time."

"That is okay Issei-kun," she said. "I am looking out to it." She smiled.

"That left only one question," Akeno mentioned. "Which ones of us will stay with you this night?"

 **xxxxxxx**

 _A few hours later_

This night, as he had fallen asleep, Issei Hyoudou once again had a dream.

In crass opposite to the crazy orgy (and pleasurable experiences that came along with it) that he and his girls just had however, the dream was once again one of pure terror.

In fact the dream was the darkest he ever had.

He saw events, things that were about to come... in short, the future.

It was the future, he knew this. He didn´t know how far, days, weeks, months... but he knew it were events that would play out if things continued like they did.

Issei watched as around the globe more and more people fell under Ahriman´s influence. Their number was growing... into the thousands, humans, some Devils, Fallen Angels and Yokai. All of them were being corrupted.

But they didn´t act right away. They were keeping a low profile and waited, until they were finally ready to strike.

Then, as they finally did, they were spreading a wave of terror over both Earth and the Underworld. Bomb asssaults, amok runs, murders, at the first look it seemed like hundreds of incidents of seemingly senseless violence. Some of these `followers´ of Ahriman were just using this chance to get to some people they had some personal grudge on. Others were commiting violence and terrorist acts just for the fun of it - Or following some own agenda.

It was no usual war, like against Khaos Brigade or Trihexa, since there was no clear visible enemy.

But behind all of it was sinister purpose. The allmighty dark will that had caused all of this was directing them from the background.

At the same time the Four Horsemen and their allies were attacking larger targets. They were attacking groups and settlements of Devils, Angels, Yokai, Vampires and other supernatural creatures. But also more targets in the human world. Entire towns were being devastated.

Many of their targets were outright being destroyed by them. Others were given the chance to `join their cause´ and avoid their own destruction by helping the Horsemen and their Masters.

Kokabiel was finally getting the war he had always wanted. Issei watched him and the other Horsemen and their forces running even more attacks on the Underworld and slaughtering hundreds of Devils by their own hands.

The Devils themselves once again fell into civil-war over their internal disagreements, how to deal with this threat and some of them even questioning Ajuka´s leadership, now with the other Mao gone and the outside threat hanging over all of them.

He also watched how the conflict between the two Vampire Factions Tepes and Camilla was breaking out again, under the influence of the Horsemen, after they had originally ended their hostilities under the threat of Khaos Brigade and Trihexa.

But now everything was falling apart again... and Issei was seeing it all before his eyes. He was watching as the entire world was falling into chaos.

But that was not all. It was only the beginning. If he had thought it was bad before, it was nothing compared to what followed now.

Finally, the chief-heralds of Ahriman - the beings called the Lords - were now entering this world in person.

And it was not only on Earth.

Six figures in black cloaks appeared on different worlds, one in the Human Word, another in the Underworld, the others on different populated planets across the universe - worlds that had been marked for destruction.

Issei saw in horror, how one of the figures he was watching, who had appeared in the middle of an civilization of aliens that he had not the slightest idea had even existed, was making a gesture with it´s hand... and a black hole was forming inside the planet´s sun.

A short time later the sun was turned into a supernova and the civilization, the world and everything on it was burned to ashes in cosmic fire.

He watched the same thing happened on two other worlds. Another star was turned nova as well. On the third planet the entire surface was burned away and al life along with it.

Entire races and civilization were wiped out within seconds.

 **xxx**

On Earth, not only one - but two of the Lords had appeared.

The first one, who entered this world somewhere at the North American West Coast, was nobody else than a being who had in his own reality once been Vlad III of Walachia - Dracula.

Once a territory ruler who fought for independance of his nation, for freedom and justice. But who soon lost himself in his hatred, bloodlust and bitterness, whose methods became worse than his enemies and who made a pact with the Forces of Darkness. Who became a Vampire - and later far more, a terrifying God of Blood and Darkness, whose powers transcended even time and space.

In opposite to these other planets however, Earth was not meant for complete destruction, since Ahriman still saw potential in it. So the devastation was kept on a `lower´ level. In fact, the planet had always been one of his `favorites´, so that **two** of his chief heralds were turning their `attention´ to it.

The town Los Angeles, that was close to the place where the Super Vampire had materialized, was turned into a picture of Hell.

The ground was shaking in an artificial earthquake. Not resistantly build buildings and bridges were collapsing. Fear was spreading through the entire town.

Then... under his mental influence, hundreds of people at once were overcome by their aggressions and started to run amok. Originally harmless disputes were turned into bloody fights.

One man was walking over the highway with a gun, shooting people left and right.

He didn´t force anybody. His powers just pushed them to let go of their restraints and live out the aggressions that were already there.

But all that was only the beginning. In the town´s center a line of buildings were suddenly ripped apart by supernatural powers. Spikes made from metal and stone were growing out of the walls and the ground itself, impaling dozens of people.

A part of him always resented this part of their task. Mass slaughtering this `normal´ powerless humans like this should be far beneath him with the powers he had gained over the centuries.

But he knew it was the right thing. The humanity of this word had allowed themselves to grow weak, ignorant and complacent, becoming nothing but puppets and playthings for supernatural beings without even noticing. The ones who survive would be stronger... and ready to be reformed by the Master´s design.. and if they failed to grow...

... Failure needed to be erased from the universes.

He also started to select a few humans he had chosen to change them into Vampires of his own kind. A far more powerful race and dangerous than the one that already existed in their world... a new Vampire race that would soon spread over this world.

 **xxx**

The second one of the Lords was a large, blue skinned humanoid figure, in a metallic battle armor he was wearing under his black cloak.

It was hard to believe at the first glance, but this being as well had been born on a version of Earth once... as a human mutant, the first of his kind. The name he had been given at birth, thousands of years ago in ancient egypt, was En Sabah Nur - but he was often only called Apocalypse.

Born with the power to change and improve his own molecular structure and control energy to a high level, immortality and even to transfer his mind, along with his powers, to another body, he had always been a super-being. One of the strongest of his world.

Even before he had joined Ahriman, he had always lived by the credo of the `survival of the fittest and the strongest´, thought to him by the hard life in the desert and the nomad tribe that had raised him. He however had raised it nearly to a religion.

For thousands of years, he had influenced the fate of his Earth humanity from the shadows. He didn´t care to rule in person or openly, as long as things developed by his design.

For thousands of years, he engineered wars, conflict and struggle between the humans, to weep out the weak and help the strong to thrive. And all the while he was waiting for more mutants like himself to appear and fight with the normal humans over control of Earth... with the strongest to win.

All that while improving and growing stronger himself, ready to take his position on top of evolution... and of the world.

During these thousands of years, he also was contacted by Ahriman the first times, a being that he quickly learned, embodied the same ideas he himself followed... and that sometimes tested him in the same way he tested others.

It was him who had originally created the concept of the Four Horsemen, who had served as his heralds and executioners. But later, as he had decide to join the Lords, they had adopted the idea as a whole.

At some times, his influence even reached the stars.

But then, just as he stood at the brink of absolute power, something happened. He had been defeated, by the X-men - a group of mutants fighting for the opposite of all he stood for, cooperation between mutants and humanity, tolerance and acceptance of all, peace.

He could still remember how the cursed X-men Jean Grey, today a member of the Guardians, had ripped him from his body and nearly destroyed him.

But then something happened what he had never expected... Ahriman saved him. Despite that he had failed, the allmighty being had given him a second chance.

He had restored him and then guided him to reach even greater powers... and he grew a hundred times stronger than before.

It was also been then when he had learned the true scope of his new Master´s might. That his power not only spanned one universe, but **all** of them, thousands.

He had joined Ahriman and the other Lords, who had just been formed as a group, in a campaign to overcome the so called `Light´ that stood against him and bring his dominance to all of reality.

This led to the first `Great War´ between the Dark Order and the Guardians seven hundred years ago, in which worlds and entire universe perished. It ended however in a stand-still, with never side winning and led to the long ongoing conflict now.

But that was a long time ago.

He raised his hand and in a large ball of fire, the town close the the place where he had materialized himself was wiped from the face of the world.

Issei watched as the mental influence of both of these `Lords´ was now reaching out over the entire planet.

All pretense of `law´, order and civilization was breaking down. Wars were breaking out at a hundred places at once. Terror assaults and murders happened without end.

Individuals - human and supernatural alike - groups and entire nations were being set to fight each other to seed out the `strong´.

 **xxx**

Meanwhile in the Underworld, the one of the Lords who appeared here, Issei recognized, was no-one else than their old `friend´ Faust,

In this moment however, Issei realized the horrible truth. This wasn´t the future, not really. And it wasn´t a simple dream.

All this was **truly** happening. What he saw were the events of another parallel world, those history was a bit further in the future compared to his own. He wasn´t sure how he know this. He just did.

Just how many universes were Ahriman and his heralds targeting? How similar were these worlds to his own?

Issei continued to watch. For a few minutes, Faust was doing nothing.

The monstrosity that had once been a human was standing there, at the same spot where he had appeared...

... right in the middle of the Underworld capital and waited. The level of power he showed - that he allowed the Devils to sense - was about rivalling that of a Maou. More than enough to be alarmed, but not enough to see how terrible their situation truly was.

Finally a few groups of armed Devils came, surrounding the mysterious intruder.

"Who are you? What do you want from us?" their leader - a Ultimate Class Devil - asked.

As answer Faust only smiled... and activated a part of his power.

What he unleashed was an variant of Power of Destruction, but a far more dangerous than the one the Devils used. In opposite to them, he didn´t formed a globe or a blast and fired it into a certain direction. He didn´t need to aim and hit an opponent. No, he just needed to focus his **thoughts** on whatever he had chosen to destroy and it was instantly being eradicated on a molecular level.

And so were these Devils. Nearly hundred of them were wiped out in a single moment.

Faust made another small gesture, pointing across the landscape and something terrible was happening.

His powers were ripping open a rift between the dimension, literally ripping a hole into the structure of space itself. A large rift that stretched across the entire Underworld.

And seconds later, creatures from... beyond were flowing in... unspeakable creatures, monsters even by their standards, were swarming into the Underworld and attacking it´s citizens.

Faust was standing by and watching in dark glee. For him this was nothing but poetic justice. The same creature who had invaded Earth for centuries, taken whatever they wanted and claimed it was theirs in their arrogance, were now themselves being invaded by creature from other dimensions.

The army of the Devils had by now been fully mobilized, led by Ajuka Beelzebub himself, (the last remaining Maou, in Issei´s own reality and obviously in this as well) to face this sudden menace.

 **xxx**

Issei saw a group of Devils fighting a thing that looked like a monstrous cross between a giant lizard and a lobster. He watched one of the Devils being cut apart by the monster.

But the creature that he thought was the most frightening, was another one.

This being... Issei wasn´t quite sure how to describe it... it didn´t seem to have a true form. Or at least it was constantly changing. (It was always taking the form it´s victims were most afraid of.)

Right after appeared out of the interdimensional rift, had started to prey on the population.

The monster was driven by an - for mortals and even most supernatural beings - unimaginable greed and craving for lives.

But it was not flesh and blood of it´s victims that this creature was craving for. No, it was drawing it´s power from their fear and terror itself.

For that reason it also prefered to target unarmed civilians over soldiers - because helpless victims were simply **more** afraid - especially children.

After claiming it´s first death, a young Devil woman who just unfortunally happened to be standing quite close to the point where it had entered this reality...

... As it killed the poor woman, the creature looked like nothing but a bundle of greenish tentacles, with a strange light shining out of their ends. And it not simply killed her, the light was shining into her eyes and left her in a catatonic state, before supernatural energy finally disintigrated her body...

it felt itself drawn to a certain place... a place that turned out to be a school.

The creature didn´t know what a child was. It had never seen one before where it came from. But it could sense instinctively that **their** fear was the most satisfying.

As the being entered the school, it took another shape - the shape of an Angel, and Angel with ten wings, but wings colored in a dark filthy grey color. Where it´s eyes should have been however, were only empty holes, with the same bizarre light shining out of the empty eye sockets.

The first child, a little boy, was standing frozen in horror, as his worst nightmare had come to live in front of him.

For a second, the creature was standing there, enjoying his silent fear. Then the boy was cut down by a `lightspear´, that was not made from light, but from the supernatural energy of the monster.

Issei could only watch in outrage. This... thing somehow reminded him of the Wraith. Only in some aspect, it seemed even worse.

The rest of the children, after overcoming their first shock, now fell into a full panic and run for their lives, while their teachers tried to hold the terrifying intruder off.

But the monster easily outmanovered the two civilian Devils.

And it had already found it´s next target, a little girl.

This time it morphed into the figure of a monstrous humanoid like form with the features of a clown. But with long razor-sharp teeth in his mouth and claws on his hands. Claws that he was already raising to rip through the girl´s body.

It was in this moment however that a squad of Devils - led by Ajuka Beelzebub himself - had arrived to face the thing that they had sensed was attacking their children.

Before the creature could strike, it was hit by a volley of energy blasts and forced backwards.

But a few moments later, it caught itself and stroke back.

It was changing once again. This time into a large - even more monstrous - form, ressembling a giant spider. In opposite to a real spider, the being however possessed only two eyes instead of eight, that were both glowing with the same bizarre light from before... and only six legs.

The creature moved one of these legs with incredible speed and impaled one of the Devils who had attacked it right through his chest and killed him nearly instantly.

The Devil King was now fighting the monster by himself.

After a few minutes of struggle, he and his remaining soldiers, had finally managed to force the creature backwards.

Finally, they had pushed their enemy back to the edge of the dimensional tear, where it had come from.

And with one combined attack, they managed to threw it back into the opened rift... and out of their universe.

 **xxx**

Somewhere in his mind, Issei saw another line of events flashing up... of the creature falling through time and space and reappearing somewhere, in another time and space, at another parallel Earth thousands of years in the past... at a place that would later become a small town called Derry, where the creature would start a rule of terror.

And how, much later, it would finally be destroyed by a group of seven seemingly normal humans, using the Ritual of Chud.

... **It** , he suddenly realized, the same creature that Angelo´s message had mentioned.

 **xxx**

Issei saw glympses of even more events.

He saw how finally another group of super-entities materialized themselves in that world - the one that opposed Ahriman and his followers. Members of the group called the Guardians.

And an even greater battle started. But at the same time it caused even more damage across the universe.

Even more worlds were devastated.

But not only that, as the battle went on, the structure of time and space itself seemed to be damaged. A few stars collapsed into black holes, most of these suns luckily without life.

More breaches and rifts were ripped open, not only on Earth but on several planets... and more unnamable creatures were appearing in this world.

Behind all this however, Issei could see - no sense - the presence of Ahriman, encompassing the entire univers... and in many places clashing with his counterpart.

In the end, Issei couldn´t say which side won... he could not even say if it made any difference.

 **xxx**

Finally Issei woke up. He found himself in his bed, as always surrounded by the naked forms of a few of his girls. This night it were Ravel, Akeno and Rias who had decided to stay with him. Rias because she admitted to him that she didn´t want to be alone this night.

Why had he dreamed this? he asked himself. Was this another vision of horror? Or maybe... a warning?

 **xxxxxxx**

The next day, at first, passed without greater events. At least events of the apocalyptic sort. Not that his latest nightmare hadn´t been bad enough.

After school had ended, he spend the rest of the day with his friends, the human ones and the supernatural likewise.

At the evening, he went on a double-date with Raynare and Asia. They had asked him this morning and he had happily agreed. Also in part because they, along with Irina, Xenovia and Rossweisse had been left out of the `fun´ the last night.

Before they went to their actual date, they made a short visit at Yuki´s home, the young girl that Raynare had saved and who was now currently living with them.

The girl seemed to have come to look at Raynare as something like an older sister. She was going along with Asia quite well too, despite the way that Yuki seemed to be closing up to new people - most likely a side-effect of her traumatic experience.

Asia and Raynare - the two girls, despite of one of them having killed the other, had also started to get along with each other quite well.

Even if Asia sometimes still showed visibly signs of fear when around the Fallen Angel - that the most times ended with Raynare vehemently apologizing to the former Nun and asking again and again to forgive her.

"It seems Rias is not the only one with a few screws more lose than before after an extreme experience," the Fallen Angel told them half in joke, as she realized her own behavior.

"Everytime I only think about something - especially me - harming Asia, I feel like... I everytime have to think about the night you let our `favorite red haired bitch´ kill me... in my nightmares I sometimes see you turning your back to me."

"Raynare-chan," Asia said to her softly, "I know you have changed. You would never harm me again."

Raynare looked at her painfully for her short moment, before returning to her usual self.

"It seems you have `domesticated´ me," she said sarcastically. "No - bad Angel - no harming Asia. Bad." She was laughing at her own joke.

Issei took her in his arms and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I know you are different," he said to her. "You would never harm either of us again... and we will never again harm **you**. I love you - just as much as any of the others and I want to spend the rest of my life with you all. Even if I have to share you with Azazel-sensei, if we ever manage to bring him and the others back. I will gladly do that." He grinned.

 **xxxxxxx**

Later at the same evening, the peerages of Issei and Sona - along with most of their friends, under them Vali, Kuroka and Le Fay - were sitting together in the ORC club-room, in front of a especially adapted TV-set, for a special reason.

The Devil Faction had just received a message - something had happened. An event that suddenly draw the attention of the entire Supernatural world.

The TV they were sitting before had been modified to receive natural and supernatural messages from the other Supernatural Faction, instead of the normal human programs.

It was only this morning that they had heard the news. And most of them could barely believe this. At least not right now...

The news was... Shiva - the Hindu God of Destruction - had challenged Susanoo, the japanise God of the Storms, to a duel -a duel of life and death.

Simply one God challenging another to test their strength against each other was something that happened quite regulary.

But this? This was something on a completely different level. One of the strongest members of one Pantheon against one of the leading members of another, in what Shiva himself had intentionally called as a life and death match? Susanoo was the brother of Amaterasu after all.

Was this coincidence? Issei asked himself, that this happened just now? Or were Ahriman and his followers somehow involved into this too? It was hard to say.

Issei remembered that the Shinto Gods didn´t partake in the sacrifice to seal trihexa, like so many others. So they hadn´t lost that many powerful members. Was this here some kind of attempt to `correct´ this fact?

Why had Shiva chosen this of all times to make this challenge?

They didn´t know that much about Shiva. But according to all they knew, he wasn´t the type to join or ally with a group like the Four Horsemen.

This left the possibility that he had his own agenda.

 **xxx**

They all were following how the opponents were taking their places before the fight started.

Assembled around the fighting area, they could make out a crowd of people, gods, lower supernatural beings of their pantheons, some human followers and others.

Then it started. Both deities didn´t waste time to unleash their powers against each other. But anybody who knew anything at all about gods, could tell that they were using far from their full strength. **_  
_**

"Susanoo was an idiot for ever accepting this challenge in the first place," Sona stated. "It is clear that Shiva is far above him."

The other spectators admitted as well that Sona was most likely right.

"Shiva - he is said to be one of the strongest gods," Vali stated. "Maybe the strongest one in existence. I have studied him and his history under Azazel."

"Because you had hoped to fight him someday," Issei remarked.

A smile formed on Vali´s lips.

"Of course," he responded.

Suddenly however another presence appeared next to them in the room. They all sensed it a split second before the small form of a young girl in a gothic-lolita outfit formed before them.

"Ophis," at least half of Issei´s peerage, including Irina and a good part of Sona´s called out at the same time in surprise.

"Issei-kun," the Dragon God greeted him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, completely surprised about one of the most powerful beings in the universe suddenly appearing in their club-room.

"I wanted to talk to you Issei-kun," she/it replied.

"Okay. About what?" he questioned.

"Something happened," the super being answered. "Someone had appeared in the Dimensional Void and... I experienced something. Me and Great Red, both - and - and I think I am afraid."

This comment alone shocked everyone present. While they all knew about their hopeless situation before and despair was in the back of all their minds, the fact that even the Infinity Dragon - the Infinity Dragon - of all beings, admitted fear, gave it all a completely different dimension.

... And it also draw their own fear, that they all had barely suppressed these last days, back in the forefront of their minds.

"What - what could make you of all people afraid Ophis?" Issei asked - but he, all of them, had in truth a good idea what it was.

"They had showed us something... or someone - me and Great Red - a... a being,... that existed far beyond our realities... and it was watching us. And - and I felt was weak and helpless next to it."

"Ahriman," Issei said quietly. `Who or what else could it have been?´

 **[You are right Partner,** **]** Ddraig said to him in his mind. **[He is the only being I can imagine that would be able to scare these two like that.]**

"I have never been afraid before. So I didn´t know what it feels like. But I think I am. It is not a pleasant feeling," Ophis stated blantly. "I didn´t know what to do. I came here. You are one of the few mortals I could ever talk to Issei-kun."

"Ahm, what exactly did they want from you?" Sona asked.

"They have told us - me and Great Red - to stay out of their Master´s way," Ophis admitted.

The entire room was looking at the Dragon Good silently.

"You know you could help us," Raynare finally spoke up. "We know about the beings you have met. But you are - well, the Infinity Dragon - you might not have a chance against Ahriman, but you are for sure more than capable against practically everyone below that." She only knew the Dragon God from Issei´s memories. But she knew, if there was any chance to gain an ally like this, she had to try.

Ophis was starring at her wordlessly.

"I am sorry Fallen Angel-san. But like I said, I have never been truly afraid before." With this words `she´ vanished... leaving the others behind in silent shock

 **xxx**

On the screen before them meanwhile, the fight between the two gods was continuing.

Susanoo was now clearly unleashing his full energy against his opponent. But it had also become painfully clear that it didn´t made the slightest difference.

Shiva was just standing there and taking his attacks as if nothing was happening... and smiled.

Sona had been right, Issei thought. This duel had been decided before it even started.

They all watched as Shiva seemed to have finally enough of his opponent.

He raised his arm and unleashed his own power. Then they all watched as the other god was devastated and send to his knees byan incredible blast of pure energy Shiva had unleashed on him.

Susanoo was still alive, barely. They could make out wounds and visible burn marks all over his body.

"Good... but not good enough," Shiva said, loud enough for the audience to hear... moments before he destroyed and completely disintigrated his fallen opponent.

In Kuoh, they all were watching as the god died, another one, after they had already seen many perish. Even if the one lost against Trihexa had not truly died.

 **xxxxxxx**

Hundreds of miles away from Kuoh, the Hindu God of Destruction was in this moment recapitulating his reasons for doing this.

Like some others, he was completely aware of the return of Ahriman´s presence to this universe and his growing influence. Maybe even better than anyone else.

Generally you could say, he and Ahriman represented the same thing. He represented the destructive side of nature in the Hindu Mythology, while Ahriman represented the destructive side of the entire multiverse.

In some sense, he admitted, you could call him an manifestation of Ahriman. Just like some of these other beings that appeared on this world in the last time. In opposite to beings like Trihexa however, he was far more independant.

No, Shiva was his own man. And in opposite to the `Great Darkness´ Ahriman and it´s followers he also didn´t feel the need to form the entire world in his image.

But he also knew that there was a chance that even he might become a target if Ahriman succeeded in taking over this universe.

Still, he wasn´t really all too worried about it. He might not have the ambition to conquer or reform the world. But that didn´t mean he wasn´t doing his job.

He was completely aware, that the rise of Trihexa was in some sense a test for this world and it´s supernatural beings by Ahriman.

So he had decided to pick out one of the few pantheons that had not been completely decimated during the Trihexa battle and run a little `test´ on his own on one of their leading members. After some consideration, his coice fell on the quite prideful brother of Amaterasu.

And as it turned out, Susanoo fell quite short. Had he been better, Shiva might have been willing to spare him. But so... he had decided to destroy him to proof a point.

No, he wasn´t doing this to proof himself to Ahriman or something - his worth or even his right to exist.

The opposite. He was doing this for himself.

If Ahriman´s reign was truly coming over this world, he would not stand by and do nothing. He would leave his own mark as well.

He **was** Destruction after all.

In a sense, he was doing this to proof his independance of the Dark Super God.

He had also thought about challenging the new Red and White Dragon Emperors he had heard so much about. He would possibly do this later, he thought.

 **xxxxxxx**

Issei and the others were still sitting before the TV-set. The transmission of the duel had ended and they were now watching the regular program.

The fact of Ophis suddenly dropping in of them however was still on all their minds. Not to mention that they had just watched one god casually killing another on TV. But after all they had lived through, this was no longer that much of a big deal to any of them anymore.

Seconds later however, the picture on the screen was suddenly starting to flicker and the place of the duel was being replaced by another image.

A image that shocked them all even more than the sudden appearance of Ophis.

Showing on the screen was nobody else than Lamia. Loki was standing right next to her, a barely visible smile on his face.

They could make out Kokabiel somewhere in the background, in human form, hiding his wings.

They all realized what must have happened instantly. The Horsemen must have taken over a tv studio somewhere, possibly killed a few members of the crew aqnd forced the rest to help them and then hyjacked the broadcast.

But why? What were they planning?

 **xxx**

"I wish you all a good evening Ladies and Gentlemen of the human race," Lamia said on the screen.

"What is she doing?" Rias asked loud.

"I and my allies have taken control of this channel for a few moments to make an announcement to you all that will change your lives forever," she addressed the human audiance.

"I want to declare that we are the ones responsible for the attacks that happened during the last weeks on towns of different nations across the world. As your own authorities are already aware of, there are no `natural´ explanations of the background of most of these attacks. Simply because the cause had not been natural in the way you understand it," she explained.

"My name is Lamia Belial..." she announced.

 **xxx**

"She can not do that," Sona called out, as she realized what lamia was going to do.

 **xxx**

"... and I am a Devil," she declared as she materialized her wings on life TV. "My kind is known to you all to just be a legend. But you should believe me, we do exist."

In this moment Samael entered the view somewhere behind her, showing his monstrous form to millions of people... and possibly erasing the doubts of many that this was just some kind of joke.

"I know many of you might find it hard to believe, but for centuries my kind has existed hidden under you, entering your world from our home-dimension, killing, stealing and taking wherever and whatever we want. Even transforming some of your race into our kind and enslaving them to serve us.

We were able to do all that because you all were unaware of our existence. But this is over from now on. Me and my allies are from now on able to show ourselves openly..."

 **xxx**

"No," Rias whispered.

"This will cause an unbelievable chaos," Tsubaki exclaimed. "What the hell does she think she is doing?"

"That is exactly what she is intending," Vali said.

"... and in the name of all Devils, I declare war on all of humanity," Lamia stated on the screen.

 **xxxxxxx**

Standing right next to her, Loki was watching her with a side-glance.

He admitted the female Devil was good in causing chaos and mayhem.

He also knew that she was still sour about the fact that he had been chosen as the leader of their little group instead of herself.

Ridiculous actually, a mere Devil thinking that she should be placed **above** a god like him?

He was also sure that she was secretly plotting against him, trying to get the position she **thought** she deserved. This little Devil clearly needed to learn her place.

But he had decided to let this little Devil play whatever little games she had in mind for the moment.

It was not as if being the leader of a group of glorified lapdogs was Loki´s true ambitions, even if it was for an allpowerful force like Ahriman.

He smirked innerly. Forming a `team´ with a small bunch of lesser Mythologies, as if they were actually his equals. He was a **god**... and his three `teammates´ would soon come to realize this if they had forgotten.

The `Four Horsemen´ were only tools for him on his way to his real goals.

Like a handful of other beings of this world. He had experienced with Ahriman in the past. Thousands of years ago when his presence had been active in this universe before.

Loki knew that he would have his way with this universe and there was nothing and nobody in it able to stop him. So giving his loyalty was a wise thing... for the moment. Ahriman would shatter the current world-order and then rebuild it in his image.

But then, Loki knew - he would turn his attention to other worlds out there and room would be free for someone to rule this planet in his place... and he would be ready. And he would not let any pathetic Devil disturb his plans.

He gave Lamia another look. On the second thought - she might be a pathetic Devil, but he admitted she was a particular good looking one. If she was smart and played her cards right, he might consider taking her as one of his mistresses when he became king of this world.

 **xxx**

At the same time Kokabiel, standing behind them, had quite similar thoughts.

He had a good idea what both of them were thinking.

After all it was **him** who was secretly using his new powers to rile up both of their aggressions against each other - not that this had taken much.

He admitted he was really happy about **them** giving him such a wonderful tool.

Finally, after all these years he was having his struggle, his battles, his **war** again - finally after all this time, he was again feeling **alive**.

It had been a good beginning so far, especially their small battle against the Devils and the White Dragon Emperor. But he knew these small skirmishes were nothing against what was about to come. The world would burn and he was the one who would be standing in the center of it.

And with some luck Loki and this Devil would destroy each other, under his influence and make the way free for him alone.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Kuoh_

"We need to stop them," Issei exclaimed.

"I fear it is too late for that man," Saji pointed out. "She has just revealed out existence to the human race"

"And with all the chaos the Horsemen have caused in the last weeks, people are going to believe her. There is simply no way we can mindwipe the entire human world," Sona added.

"I know," he replied. "But if we stop them now, maybe we can at least limit the damage... and in every case, we can at least keep them from causing even more harm to anyone." His gaze turned to her.

"Sona, we need to know where this studio is. You have a contractor who works in the Kuoh police, right?"

"Yes."

"Contact him. There is no way that they can just take over a tv-studio without **anybody** noticing.

I don´t care if he is sitting at dinner with his family, if he is already sleeping or if he is having sex with his wife and girlfriend at the same time. Bring him on the phone."

"Okay Issei," she replied after a short moment of surprise at the way he acted.

His assembled friend (and harem) were also giving him a short stare at his uncharacteristical display... before they all started to smile.

"I will come with you," Vali stated. "I was hoping at a chance to fight this `Horsemen´ again. And you are right, they need to be stopped."

A short time later, Issei, together with Vali, Kuroka, Raynare, Irina and half of Issei´s and Sona´s peerages, teleported away.

They didn´t know that because of this, a certain group of Devil assassins would now use their chance to strike.

* * *

 **Lamia had just revealed the existence of the Supernatural World to the human. Not that many of them had not already been suspicious about it, with all the attacks in the human world.**

 **I also just this chance to flesh out the Horsemen more and their individual motivations.**

 **xxx**

 **En Sabah Nur is one of the Lords, as confirmed here. This should not really be much of a surprise. Since it had already been implied with the introduction of the Four Horsemen.**

 **`It´ had a small appearance in this chapter. But probably different from how anybody would have expected. It will however most likely not be the last one.**

 **This version of It is meant to be stronger as the one in the novel. Unlike the one from the bood and movie, this one is `younger´ and had not been stranded on Earth for thousands of years.**

 **xxx**

 **By the way, I also wanted to announce that I have started to write two original stories of my own and publish them over my account.  
**

 **The first one - `Black Circle´ - is a science fiction story that, similar like most of my fanfics, includes elements of time-travel and parallel universes. The second is named `Voice in the Darkness´ and is fantasy/horror.**

 **I have posted the beginnings of both stories as sort of teaser, free for everyone to read. If I get at least a few patrons, I will continue both stories.**

 **xxx**

 **Also, Shiva had a short appearance here. This story mostly follows canon events up to the Trihexa battle. But turns completely different afterwards. So the event of him challenging Issei and Vali had not happened (yet).**

 **I wasn´t sure if Amaterasu and Susanoo had been part of the battle against Trihexa and if they took part of the final sacrifice. For the sake of this story however, they did not and were still around.**


	20. Chapter 20: Fallout

**Chapter 20**

 _Kuoh_

 _A few hours earlier_

The four of them were standing together, in an empty spot not far away from the old school-building.

They all knew, somewhere in the back of their minds, how crazy that what they were doing here right now was.

Three Devils - one pureblooded and two reincarnated ones. One of them a former Nun with the Twilight Healing - one Fallen Angel, who had returned from death and the last one a reincarnated Angel, Holy Sword wielder and former Exorcist.

Or with other words, Issei, Rias, Raynare, Asia and Irina, who were standing together in a small circle.

And they all were standing here and trying... what exactly? Trying to exploit some kind of spiritual and magical connection that `supposedly´ existed between all of them... that they didn´t even fully understood... based on a message that they had gotten from a mysterious **time traveler**?

And all that in an attempt to do what? Because the message said time-traveller had left, told them that this connection could somehow be used to summon the True Self of God? The one that existed over the entire Multiverse and was appearently the direct counterforce to Ahriman?

This showed only how desperate their entire situation was.

Yes, what they were doing her was nothing short of crazy. Especially since their group included three Devils and one Fallen Angel, two races that normally didnt have a very good standing with God... at least the version they knew.

But they were facing nothing else than the end of the universe like they knew it and an opponent they would never in their wildest dreams, have a chance to stop on their own.

They had tried to push it out of their minds, to distract themselves, to bury it under other things - they concentrated themselves on `lesser´ worries, spend their time with each other, went on dates, had sex - a lot sex.

But that all didn´t change the fact that they were terrified, terrified to the deepest parts of their souls. Right now, they would clung even to the smallest bit of hope.

 **xxx**

But they were not completely alone. Three visitors had just appeared a minute ago and were watching them now in their efforts, a bit curious.

These three were none other than Gabriel, Griselda Quarta and the Fallen Angel leader Penemue. They were here to talk with Issei and the others about various issues - about the current situation... regarding the entire world. But right now they were only watching.

They had already heard something about what these five were trying to do and they admitted they were curious.

Ajuka Beelzebub had left a few hours ago and returned to the Underworld. Before that however he had given something to Issei - his own set of Evil Pieces, that he possessed now, in addition to the peerage of Rias that he had taken over. Ravel had already offered to become the first to join his own peerage. A few of the other girls had entertained the idea as well. But actually it was only a technicallity and made little actual difference for them, if they were members of Rias former peerage or used Issei´s own Pieces.

 **xxx**

Issei and the four girls standing with him, all of them had now activated their mental powers.

"Let us try to it," Issei said.

The others nodded. They started to reach out to each other in their minds.

But then...

... All of them simultanously felt a sharp pain inside their heads... and it was as if everything around them was disappearing for a few moments.

They heard voices in their heads.

 _"Will you die for me?"_

 _"He is lying. By Satan, I swear to you he is lying,"_

 _"I am happy that you were my friend Issei-kun."_

 _"I love you... I love you so much."_

 _"Issei-kun..."_

It were their own words. They remembered them, said to different times by each of them.

 **xxx**

"Irina - I am sorry, I know you don´t want this, but we have to leave Japan," they heard a voice they recognized as Touji Shido - Irina´s father - saying.

"Do you pleadge yourself to our Lord - and to slaying his enemies and that of the Holy Church?"

The scene changed...

... a person - a young woman - was kneeling in front of her.

"Please - Please, I didn´t want this. I didn´t wanted any of this," she pleaded. "I just had to get away from him. Please listen to m..." Her voice was silenced as the blade cut her down. It wasn´t the Excalibur she had used, not yet.

She had just killed someone. It was the first time she had killed someone. She was a Devil, a Stray. It had been an enemy of the Church... of God.

She had struck her down when she was defenseless. She had done her duty - she had followed orders. She had done what God had wanted her to do.

The scene changed again...

They saw Excalibur Mimic... and how Irina had first taken it into her hands. She had been chosen.

Issei was a Devil, she realized when she saw her childhood friend (her love) again for the first time. He was a Devil (and a pervert) - but God had told her to kill Devils.

But she loved Issei.

God was dead. She had found out the truth - the truth that the Church had been hiding.

God had never told her to kill Devils. God had never told her to struck down a defenseless woman, God had never asked her to kill Devils like Issei-kun... because God had died centuries ago.

They all could hear Irina´s conflicting feelings and the pain burried deep in her subconsciousness.

 **xxx**

Suddenly it seemed to be getting dark all around them. Until they heard another voice... They were somewhere else.

"Not good enough." It was the voice of a woman.

"Try harder."

The voice sounded very similar to Raynare´s Issei realized. But it wasn´t her. The tone however was incredible familiar to Issei. Cold and hard, it was nearly like Raynare´s tone when she killed him the first time.

They saw glympses of a small body, moving... no, they realized, not just moving - practicing. It was a child, a child who was practicing offensive and defensive moves - with two separate light-spears she was trying to form in her small hands... and who had black wings on her back.

It was a child version of Raynare, they realized.

She had mentioned a few times that she had been born a Fallen Angel - a second generation, the offspring of two Angels who actually fell from Heaven. Like most of the Fallen of today were. After the many centuries of fighting, only a handful of the original Grigori members were left.

The light-energy generated by the child´s body was flowing throught her hands, taking the form of one spear... but she had trouble forming the other one.

"Do it," they heard the voice again.

They watched the girl trying... but as much a she did, she could not form the second light-spear.

Suddenly they felt a hard kick into their stomach, coming from the woman and landed on the ground.

"Failure," the voice said. Another light-spear was formed. This time not from the child, but from the source of the voice... and held directly to her face, close - very close - from burning her. The child could already feel the heat on her skin, milimeters from burning her.

"You are nothing special," the voice of the woman told her coldly. "Remember, in this world you need to be special - you need to be strong and have power. You remember what happens to the weak? Nobody will care about you. You will live, not being noticed by anyone - then you will just die and be forgotten. Do you want that? Are you weak?"

The girl shook her head.

"No," she exclaimed.

"Good. Do you want me to care about you?" the voice asked. "Then you need to be special."

The child didn´t say anything.

"Now try harder... and don´t disappoint me again."

The child finally succeeded in forming two light-spears at once.

"You see, you **are** my special girl after all," the voice said, now sounding much calmer and smooth.

The child had however only one thing going through her mind:

`I hate you.´ `Just wait - I will show you. I will show you.´

 **xxx**

"Asia Argento," they heard someone saying, "you are hereby declared guilty of practising witchcraft. And of the crime of using the power bestowed to you by the Lord himself to heal a Devil, who is an enemy of not only the Church, but God himself. Therefore you are from now on excommunicated from the Church and from Heaven."

They all could literally feel Asia´s pain and shock as she had heard that words. Even if they knew it was just a memory.

They saw more glimpses:

Asia being alone in the world.

Meeting a Stray Priest who brought her to the Fallen Angels. Meeting Raynare for the first time.

Coming to Kuoh. Meeting Issei. Being bound to a cross while Raynare extracted her Sacred Gear. Dying lying on a church-bench.

They could all feel Issei´s pain at the memory.

`I am sorry Asia, I am so sorry,´ they all heard Raynare´s thoughts.

Back, when this scene had happened, she had not thought much about it. Just one human life sacrificed for the sake of the Fallen Angels and her own luck. And if she didn´t kill Asia Argento now, someone else would only do it sooner or later. This was what happened to weak Sacred Gear users. It was only a question of time.

At least here, her death would serve a purpose.

With the Twilight Healing, she would be able to help her fellow Fallen Angels. She would save the lives of many of them. She would finally be something special, she would finally be worthy to be loved. Lord Azazel would finally notice her. What was one human life compared to that? and...

... and now Raynare hated herself for ever have been thinking like that. Her painful regret cut like a knife through all their minds.

 **xxx**

 _"Oh, you don´t need to fret girl,"_ they all heard a voice in an empty room.

 _"After all you still have me. Why don´t you let me `console´ you a little? I have heard you physical beings are quite fond of doing this."_ It was the voice of the Spirit-Wraith, Issei and Raynare recognized.

Then they saw it, a perfect replica of Raiser Phenex... only with bright yellow pupilles eyes.

 _"Oh yes, I remember, you like this shape here more, don´t you?"_

Then they saw the form of Raiser suddenly turning into Issei´s instead.

They realized that the hands of the Wraith were gliding all over her body, her breasts, between her legs... hands that were while they were moving turning into monstrous claws. But finally he stopped.

 _"I will still have much fun with you later. It is a long time that I had such interesting prey,"_ they heard the mocking voice of the creature.

They all saw a glimpse of Rias mind at that time. It was just one thought, repeating all over again.

`Issei won´t come for me. Not this time. Why would he...?´

 **xxx**

And then they saw one last scene:

This time it was like looking through a red mist. It was like the entire world was colored like blood.

The girls saw themselves and the others before them... looking frightened. And then they understood. They recognized that scene. They were looking through Issei´s eyes as he was under the Juggernaut Drive.

 _`Kill,´_ they heard in their/his mind. _`Destroy´ `Kill them´ `Kill them all´ `They will only betray you - they will only hurt you´ `Kill them and be free.´_

They saw short glimpses of Raynare killing him, of her `dying´ in the old church-building. Of the ghostly form of Raynare right next to him.

 **xxx**

"Are you okay?" they suddenly heard Gabriel´s voice.

They realized that they were back in the real world.

"What has happened?" Penemue asked them.

Issei and the others noticed that they had all fallen to the ground.

Had they just passed out? It was for sure that they had been disoriented. And his head was still hurting like crazy. It had nearly felt as if someone had shot him in the head. And by their looks, it had not been much better for the others.

"I - I would say we have just seen a look into each other´s mind," he replied. "But somehow that hurt like hell."

"It it was so..." Asia stammered.

"First it hurt terrible... and then - then it was like a nightmare," Irina said. "like we were trapped inside our own minds."

 **xxx**

"Rias, the Wraith, he didn´t...?" Issei turned to her, remembering what he saw inside her memories.

"No," she replied. "he didn´t. You and Raynare had showed up a short time later and he didn´t go any further like that. But it was still..." The look on her face told them everything about how she felt.

"I wish I had killed that creature myself," Issei spat angrily.

"You wouldn´t have been able to anyway," Rias responded more calmly, "unless you know how to kill spirits. He had no realy physical form as you remember."

"Still, what he was doing to you," he said. "This creature is gone, isn´t it?" he asked, looking in Raynare´s direction.

"He is. Faust had destroyed him for being too `clumsy´ in his attempt to betray him," she answered.

"So he is able to destroy spirits. No real surprise here... and he has thought you how to do it as well?" Issei stated.

"Yes."

"You realize that I would have never left you to that creature. No matter how angry I was at you at that time," Issei said to Rias.

"Yes - you have proofed that pretty clearly when you came to the Spirit Plane for me," she responded.

 **xxx**

"I have to say, this doesn´t really surprise me?" Penemue stated, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. By what I heard, nearly all of you have some quite traumatizing experiences in your past. Traumata that in most cases, others of you were responsible for. If I remember correctly, most of you had died through each other´s hand."

This caused Issei, Raynare, Asia and Rias to exchange a look with each other.

"So it doesn´t really surprise me that you trying to directly connect your minds with each other would have an outcome like this."

`Draig,´ Issei spoke mentally, addressing the Dragon, who had been silent during the entire procedure.

 **[I agree with what the Fallen Angel says. There is something disturbing at least the mental part of this connection you have... and the root seems to lie somewhere in your minds.]**

"And what do you suggest we do?" Raynare questioned sarcastically. "Holding up and making up with each other?"

"I thought we are already doing that," Irina remarked.

"Well, maybe you need to do it more thorough," Gabriel mentioned. "Trying to fully understand each other. If this is like any normal mental connection, it should stop being so painful then."

"Maybe you are right," Issei answered.

"To be honest, I am still not sure how this connection would help us to contact the Lord´s true self," Irina questioned.

"A connection between living beings, formed or supported by a higher force, can in turn be used to summon this higher force... under certain circumstances," Raynare stated. "That is one of the `Universal Principles´ that both Faust and Lord Azazel had mentioned when I studied under them."

"Exactly - but it wasn´t God who has created this connection," Irina replied. "It was you who had originally bound yourself to Issei. And it was that bastard Loki who had connected him to Rias... and with Asia it probably happened when you stole her Sacred Gear."

They all noticed Raynare´s face falling for a moment as she mentioned this, but the Fallen Angel regained a stoic expression again a split-second later.

"But what about you?" she questioned. "If I think about it, you probably became part of the connection when you all acted as an anchor when Issei entered the Spirit Plane. But why? Why only you and him? Why not Sirzechs or Rias parents or anyone else? And who say that some other force from outside had not been influencing things to turn out just like this?"

"You mean it is actually possible that God - I mean God´s Creator or... I am not even sure what to call him - has somehow...?"

"Well - I would say the fact that you got a message from the goddamn future that hinted exactly that, pretty much suggests this, right?" Penemue pointed out.

"I guess you are right," Irina answered.

"So that means we should all work to make our connection work better?" Asia stated.

"It looks like it," Issei said. He looked from one girl to the other.

"Raynare - this woman who we have seen in your memories?" he asked her.

She sighed.

"As I have told you, I have not been one of the Fallen Angels who truly fell from Heaven, but I have been born afterwards. What you have just seen was a small glimpse of my childhood... and the woman you have seen had been trying in her own way to `train´ me and `prepare´ me for my role in the Fallen Angel army."

"Or maybe some people would simply call it child abuse," Rias side-commented.

Raynare said nothing, but gave her a short nod of aknowledgement.

"So that means she was, well - your drill-instructor?" Irina asked.

"Close," Raynare snorted. "This Fallen Angel was -... she was my mother."

This caused a few surprised and shocked looks and even a few gasps from the others.

"So your mother used to beat you up and nearly burn your face with a light-spear?" Irina questioned.

"She called it: `preparing me for the harsh world, but pretty much yes," she replied.

"As I have told you, my parents were both lower ranked officers and members of the Grigori´s original Army. My mother was serving directly under Azazel, when he first became a Fallen and she fell right along with him. She had always been fanatically loyal to him and raised me to be in the same way. That is probably the only thing I ever agreed with her.

"By what I have been told by Azazel-sama and a few of her old comrades I met, that she had not always been like this," Raynare stated grimly. "But ever since my father died - he had been killed in a fight with a powerful Stray Devil when I was so young that I could barely remember, she had changed completely.

She began to care only about power. And to believe that the only way to achieve anything in life was by either having it, or by being needed by the ones in charge. And she told me her beliefs every time she had the chance. She thought me that others would only care about me if I stood out and was better than the rest. Or if I at least possessed abilities that others didn´t. She told me again and again that she wanted me to become something `special´.

But of course nothing I did was ever good enough for her. I was able to form a light-weapon when I was younger than any other born Fallen I know of. I was able to form two at once and control them less than a year later. I was able to use my light-powers to a higher intensity than any other two-winged Fallen I ever heard of. But it was always `not good enough.´ She herself had never managed to grow beyond two wings and never made it further than team leader, even after thousands of years - a position I had gotten after only a few decades.

And she still acted as if **I** was the failure in the family.

When she was finally killed as well - after she had herself gotten into a fight with some Church Exorcists - I didn´t even care anymore. I was just happy that I was finally free of her," Raynare said.

"With both my parents dead," she continued, "Azazel pretty much took me under his care... and for a time I bacame something like his assisten. I was working directly under him and helped him with some of his research." `Like mother like daughter,´ she thought silently with some bitterness.

"A few of the other Fallen however didn´t exactly liked this. They saw me either as an `impudent´ Low-Class, who didn´t knew her place or as a childish little girl who were trying to clung herself to Lord Azazel, when she had no place to. You can imagine that this led to more than a few problems with them and...

Okay, I think that is enough." Her attitude suddenly changed. "Or do you want to hear any more about how I became the messed up person that I am?" she asked.

"Wow, I guess I can understand now why you are such a bitch," Irina commented.

Raynare was looking at her for a moment.

"I can hardly deny this. In the end I turned out just like her, a cold, bitter, arrogant and cynical bitch."

"But you are not longer like this anymore," Issei told her.

"Yes, thanks to you," she replied.

"I don´t think so. You have changed yourself," he said.

Raynare looked at him for a moment... and then to Asia.

"During my work for Lord Azazel, I had first heard about the Twilight Healing. I - as I read more about it - the descriptions, the ability to heal everyone and nearly everything - it struck to me right from the beginning. I had started to research this Sacred Gear more.

But sadly it seemed others had noticed my interest.

When Kokabiel gave me that wretched order to kill you Issei, he had also mentioned that he had `aquired´ the weilder of the Twilight Healing... and that he wanted to place her under my `care´. He kept telling me how `important´ the Sacred Gear was to the Fallen Angels.

I am sorry Asia, I didn´t realized that he was playing me like a fiddle. The bastard even told me how `good´ it would be if the Grigori could have `kept it forever´. I was such an idiot. Faust had told me later that Kokabiel and Diodora Astaroth had been in league with each other, that they had made a pact... and I and my team were a damned sacrifice."

Raynare stepped forward and before anybody had fully realized it, she had wrapped her arms around Asia and drawn the dumbfounded former Nun into a deep hug.

"I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry," she said again and again.

"It - it is okay Raynare. I have already said I forgive you," Asia said.

"Issei," she turned to him, "when I had been a spirit, Faust had told me to help to trigger your Juggernaut Drive. He - he promised me that nothing would happen to you - that you would survive and turn it was the chance for me to absorb a great deal of power from you. But he had also told me that if I refused, he had ways to make sure it would happen anyway. And then he would guaranty for nothing."

"I know," he replied simply. For a few of the other girls however, this was a surprise. "You remember? I have known this since we defeated the Wraith."

"You did what?" Irina called out.

"Irina - forget it," Issei told her. "You have heard it. It would have **happen anyway**. At least like this, I survived and none of you was harmed either. That is exactly what Faust had wanted all along, for us to go against each other. Using our personal conflicts to manipulate us all. And so far he had always succeeded."

"It seems you two already have figured out the `making up´ part quite well," Rias commented, looking at Raynare and Asia.

"Shut up Devil," Raynare replied. "And never tell anybody else that you have seen me like this."

"I would never think of it. To tell people that you are not really the hard-assed bitch you claim to be."

"What about you Irina? That girl we have seen in the vision?" Issei asked her.

"I -..." she visibly gulped for a moment.

"Irina, you know you can tell us," he said.

"She - she was a Stray Devil, the target of one of my first missions... and the first person I ever killed. She had entered Church territory and I was part of a team send to eliminate her. By the information we had from the Devils, she had tried to murder her Master and killed or wounded a few guards in the process - before she run away. So she had been labelled a threat and marked for elimination.

As I had finally cornered her, she begged me, she wanted to tell me something. But I struck her down without a second thought before she even had the chance to say something. I killed her for being a Devil, a enemy of the Church.

But then I met you again Issei and you had been turned into a Devil as well - and a pervert and wanted a harem of girls and about everything that was the opposite of what I had been thought to believe in - but I had fallen in love with you.

Then I had found out God had died centuries ago and all what I had done had been based on a lie. Still, when I agreed to become and Angel, I pushed all that out of my mind.

Then I willingly joined your harem. I love you, but I murdered this girl for being exactly the same thing as you are, just because I had been told to." She started to tremble. "And then I joined your harem and acted as if it had never happened. I am not any better than Rias or Raynare."

"Irina," he said, "why are you so hard on yourself about this? You had your orders. You had been told this girl was a dangerous Stray Devil, right? So, you have just done what every Exorcist would have done in your place."

"Why are you even so hang up on this?" Rias asked her. "We all have eliminated Stray Devils in the past."

"You don´t understand," Irina replied. "You don´t even know the worst yet. I only later found out who her Master had been... Diodora Astaroth. And by what we later found out about him..."

This part let all of them looking at her in surprise for a moment.

"This girl had been a former Nun. She had been kidnapped, manipulated, tormented and raped by him... and I had murdered her. Do you understand now? She - she had been trying to tell me about about him... and I blasted idiotic stupid moron had just killed her without even listening. If I had just spend five goddamned minutes to her her out, the Church and the other Factions could have found out about him years earlier.

Asia might have never been excommunicated. He would have never made this damned pact with Kokabiel. Kokabiel would have never manipulated Raynare into becoming a murderer. She and her team would not have been set up to die." She was now openly crying. "It is my fault. It is all my fault."

"Irina," Issei addressed her, "stop saying that. We all have messed up many times. You can not seriously blame yourself for things that had been done and decisions others had made years later."

"Issei is completely right," Raynare stated. "We all have messed up terrible. So you had a chance to expose Diodora years earlier and messed it up? So must have dozens of others. He had practically been doing this shit right under the nose of the Mao for years."

"I hate to admit it, but Raynare is completely right here," Rias agreed. "My brother and the other Mao are far more to blame here, for completely overseeing what Diodora had been doing all this time, than you will ever be. And me and Raynare have made our own choices... and we have both build crap by ourselves."

"I could put it better," the Fallen Angel said. "And beside that, think about the situation you had been in back then. How could you have known that this girl had not just been trying to get you to let your guard down to attack you? You can not seriously blame yourself."

"I agree with Raynare," Asia stated. "It is stupid of you to blame yourself for what had happened to me or the others."

"T-thank you," Irina said. "I guess I went a bit overboard right now. I have just been holding this in for so long."

"It seems you all have made great progress today," Penemue stated.

"I couldn´t agree more," Gabriel added.

"By the way Gabriel, you wanted to tell us something?" Issei asked.

"Yes - I have made a bit of more research about Father´s Creator - or his true self - and Ahriman," she told them.

"By what I could find out, I believe the God Angra Manyu in the Persion Mythology of our world was actually merely a small separated part of this being. Most likely the same one that had possessed Lucifer during the war in Heaven all those years ago. Later it had somehow spawned Trihexa with unknown means and then retreated from our Universe," she explained. This part was not really surprising, they already knew most of it.

"By what I could find in Father´s oldest scriptures in the secret parts of the archives of Heaven... - the ones about his own heritage - it seems that both of these Forces - Creation and Destruction - are essentially omnipotent, omnipresent and at least nearly all-knowing. Just as many humans of today imagine **God** to he," she added.

"So the lie the Church has been selling the world all this time has actually some shred of truth," Penemue stated. "God isn´t really dead and he is allmighty and indestructable. It is just not exactly the God they had been thinking about."

"Yes," Gabriel continued. "These forces are spanning all realities. But they often manifest themselves into many different forms and incarnations. Father was one of them. Others might be some ancient gods like for example Aton, or like I said Angra Manyu on the other side... and maybe some others. I am not completely sure.

As a whole, both Powers normally keep each other in check across the universes. But if I interpret what is written in the old scriptures correctly, it is possible that with Father´s death, the balance had started to tip towards the negative side of this Force - or Ahriman as some call it.

Trihexa´s release and the chaos it had cause had made it worse. And now with Ahriman incarnated small parts of himself into all these vessels, he is basically taking over our universe."

"And the solution is to somehow bring his counterforce into our word, so that - I don´t know - everything balances itself out again and returns to normal?" Issei asked a bit sceptical.

"I don´t know," Gabriel admitted. "In theory maybe. But for all we know it might not work or already be too late. The message you got at least suggests that in **one future** , we have actually managed to survive and save ourselves. But there is no telling if that future will be ours. But at least we have to try."

"I see," Issei responded. "You are right, at least we must try." He looked around at the girls. "Something else Gabriel, does your offer from our last meeting still stand?" The expression on his face changed to something a bit more perverted as he asked this.

"Hyoudou," Griselda interrupted him.

Gabriel however blushed deeply, realizing exactly what he had been talking about.

"I - I, you realize I have been drunk at that time," she stammered.

"You sound as if that is an excuse," Penemue remarked. "A Seraph of Heaven should not be getting drunk in the first place, right Gabriel? But if you don´t want to, then Hyoudou-kun can always spend some quality time with me first, while you can make up your mind. That means of course if your harem doesn´t have a problem with it."

None of the girls present said anything. However...

"Don´t even think about it," Gabriel suddenly burst out. "If we do anything with Hyoudou-kun, then I will come first for once. I have stayed a vigin for thousands of year. You canwait a little bit longer." Then she suddenly turned even redder than before as she fully realized what she had just said.

"Lady Gabriel... " Griselda said. "Why am I even trying?" she then commented to herself.

"It - it is just that everyone else always just praises me and my `beauty and purity´. You are about the only male I know who actually treats me like a woman," Gabriel pointed out.

"Gabriel, I - I always acted like a completely hormon driven pervert, even I admit that now," Issei stated.

"That might be true," Gabriel admitted. "But even that is a change from all these people who just admire me from afar and praise my `etherial beauty´."

"You mean Hyoudou is the only one who actually wants to treat this large breasts like they are meant to," Penemue commented sharkily, pointing at Gabriel´s chest.

The Seraph blushed one more and gave her a short glare, but said then:

"I you want to put it like that," Gabriel stated, pouting a bit. "So Hyoudou-kun - for the beginning, would you go on a date with me? I know it is a bit suddenly, but since we all could be dead very soon..."

 **xxxxxxx**

 _The present_

But all that was a few hours ago...

 _"... and in the name of all Devils, I declare war on all of humanity..."_ This were Lamia´s last words during the transmission, words that should soon change the world forever. _  
_

 _"Now then... let the war beginn," she announced._ As she said this, she reached out to a terrified looking female news announcer, who was standing with her back pressed to the wall. _  
_

She grabbed the struggling woman by her throat, lifted her up and without another word... broke her neck with one move.

Loki, Kokabiel, Samael and Lamia´s Queen, who were also in the room were watching silently. A satisfied smile formed on Loki´s face. A perfect demonstration, he thought.

As the woman´s dead body was hitting the ground, the transmission ended.

 **xxx**

Now Issei and most of the others were on their way to confront the Four Horsemen... who had just revealed the existence of the supernatural to the entire human world on live TV.

They had just gotten the information from Sona´s contractee. They could barely believe it. The policemen had told them which TV studio it was that the `Horsemen´ had taken over - It was one located in Kuoh´s neighbor-town. With other words - Loki, Lamia and their allies were only a few miles away. It was nearly as if they were asking them to come and confront them.

The reaction to the shocking puplic announcement was meanwhile happening all over the world.

 **xxxxxxx**

A few months ago, many humans would have probably dismissed this all as an collosal hoax. But with all the sightings of the Supernatural and the otherwise unexplanable cases of mass destruction happening during the last months, most people were completely willing to believe what they had seen.

In fact many already had suspicions like that. Entire city districts had been destroyed without any logical explanation and people were dieing without any visible physical cause - Supernatural beings or aliens, it had to be one of those. And now they had been given their explanation.

And the reaction was spreading over the Human World.

Politicians and militaries were starting heated discussions everywhere. Representants of the Churches were informing the Pope and the leaders of the Protestant Churches. Police-stations all over the planet were suddenly overwhelmed by hundreds of people calling them at the same time. Many of these calls by people claiming to have seen a Devil or knowledge about the Supernatural.

Some sects were going to the press, declaring that they had `known it´ the entire time and were proven right.

In a few cases people were accused of being Devils or in league with them and attacked by angry mobs. In some of these cases the police was being able to interfere in time, in some... not.

At the West Coast of the USA a young couple of goths, who had declared their `Alliance to Lucifer´ too loud in the past, were being murdered. Another one in Japan and in Middle Europe. Over a dozen people were killed during these incidents.

Even a few real Devils, Fallen Angels and Vampires were being attacked. But they could, for the greatest part, take care of themselves. But exactly that helped to make the situation even worse, since a number of humans were killed in the process.

All that happened in the first 24 hours after the TV reveal.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _The present_

They had arrived. As Issei and the others appeared inside a Magic Circle, they were less than a half kilometer away from the TV station Lamia and the others had taken over.

Besides Issei himself, Raynare, Akeno, Asia, Irina, Gaspar, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Koneko, Kuroka, Sona and half her peerage, Vali, Arthur and Le Fay had decided to come with them. Together they were an incredible powerful force. But at the same time they had painfully learned not to underrestimate this particular opponents.

They all stepped through the barrier... and they were standing in front of the building they were heading for.

What they found didn´t surprise any of them. Their enemies were already awaiting them.

In fact the so called Four Horsemen were standing assembled on the roof of the building, surrounded by their followers. There were the members of Lamia´s peerage, minus the ones who had been killed during the last fights.

Next to them were standing a group of a half dozen humans in dark purple robes - members of the cult led by the man named Dumont, who had already been seen during a number of attacks and crime scenes during the last weeks... and these six cult-members were in turn holding four civilians, two men and two woman, hostage.

To their surprise however, they could also see a group of four Fallen Angels, two males and two females, standing with them. One of them - appearantly the leader - had six wings, the others each a couple of them, like Raynare herself did before her resurrection.

"Now, look at that. We have guest, how unexpected," Loki declared sarcastically. "Oh, who am I kidding? We have of course been expecting you. Our message was loud enough after all, right my dear?" he said to Lamia, who grinned lightly in return.

"But I fear we don´t actually intend to stay for long," he continued. He made a gesture to the cultists and without a moment of hesitation, they threw one of the human hostage off the building.

Issei could not believe it. No, he took that back, he could believe it easily, after all he had seen in the past. He instantly moved and materialized his Devil wings, flew up and caught the man in his fall. As he placed the trembling human on the ground, he send and angry glare upwards to Loki and his group.

`Monsters,´ he thought. They were killing people for no reason at all.

"Do you psychopaths even have any idea what you have done?" Sona yelled at them. "There is a good reason why the existence of the Supernatural is kept secret from the humans."

"Yes - the reason that it makes it easier for you to exploit humanity, hiding under them like cowards, while claiming to be superior - like the parasitic rats you are," Lamia said full of contempt.

"Don´t even dare to pretend you care about humans after all you have done... after all the people you and your allies have killed," Sona shouted angrily.

"Oh, I don´t. I am just for equal chances," the older Devil woman replied slyly.

"What you have done will cause world-wide panic, chaos, terror!"

"Give it up Soná," Vali said, "chaos and terror is exactly what this guys want. You know that as well. There is only one thing people like that understand." With this words he instantly activated the Balance Breaker of his Sacred Gear and charged the enemies.

Lamia responded and moved forward to met him.

One second later the White Dragon Emperor and the Satan Class Devil were flying above the town, sending attacks at each other. After a few moments, they were then joined by Kuroka and Lamia´s Queen, who were backing up their leaders.

Like ususal, Gaspar and Asia were holding themselves in the background. Like they had agreed earlier, the Dhampir had activated his Sacred Gear, trying to freeze their opponents in time. But like they had already feared, it wasn´t working. Even with Issei using Transfer to strenghten him, Forbidden Balor had no effect on the Horsemen or Lamia´s Servants. It was not just that they were too powerful, it seemed like something was completely shielding them from it´s influence.

`So much for that idea,´ Issei thought.

 **xxx**

"And who do we have here?" Raynare commented as she saw the group of her breathen. "You must be that patrol that Lady Penemue told us had disappeared a couple of days ago. Let me guess, they had made you an offer that you could not refuse?"

"If you want to put it that way," one of the two winged Fallen, a young woman looking around her twenties, stated. "Lord Kokabiel gave us a choice, either join him and his new allies or die."

"So you have joined these maniacs," Irina called out.

"I see. But you realize that **we** might have to kill you now?" Raynare remarked. Her voice showed the slightest hint of regret about this possibility. But she did her best not to show it.

"Don´t give us that child," the six winged leader of the group replied. "We are completely aware that the Fallen Angels and the other Factions have no hope to win this war. We know what is waiting out there, ready to enter our world, Lord Loki has shown us."

They all were trying to push down the unsureness that overcame them at his words. They all knew what was... `out there´ as well.

"So it is **Lord** Loki now?" Irina commented sarcastically.

"Shut up Angel," the Fallen Angel responded. "Your kind has no future. You will either join us as Fallen or be wiped out."

`Join you? I would doubt that,´ Irina thought, remembering sadly that the System of Heaven was broken beyond repair and it had become literally impossible for Angels to actually fall.

"And you," the Fallen Angel turned back, "you are Raynare, aren´t you? We have heard that you have returned to life." He grinned. "But there is no way that a simple low-class warrior like you is any threat to us anyway. You might be formidable for a two winged Fallen, but even the greatest under the insects is still an insect."

"It seems there is a lot what your new Masters have not told you," Raynare retorted smiling... and materialized her other eight wings. Something that completely shocked the four rogue Fallen.

"Now, had someone here not just said something about insects?" she remarked sarcastically to the completely shocked group of Fallen.

"Enough!" the all heard Loki´s voice halling over the place. "As I said, we weren´t planning to stay for long." A large transport circle was forming around him and his comrades. "So we will say our farewell for now."

At his words, the cultists were throwing the other hostages over the edge of the roof. Irina, Raynare and Xenovia reacted and saved them, like Issei did the first human, while Sona, Akeno and Tsubaki were giving them cover.

"No, you **won´t** simply leave after what you have done!" Issei yelled angrily. **[Boost,]** they heard Ddraig´s voice.

He fired a Dragonshot. It was not enough to cause any real damage, since he didn´t have time to actually charge up. But at least it interrupted the transport.

Issei activated his Balance Breaker as well and charged Loki, while his Scale Armor formed around him... and the Sword Ascalon appeared at his arm. And seconds before he clashed with his opponent, he changed into his Crimson Cardinal Mode.

Loki materialized a sword in his own hand, imbedded with his godly powers, to parry and meet his attack.

At the same time however another couple of magic circles were appearing on the streets around them and persons appearing inside them. Then they realized in horror that it weren´t people at all. It were the resurrected corpses that Loki had, with his gruesome new power, somehow reanimated. They all noticed Diehauser´s body under them, moving as if he were still alive, being controlled by Loki´s magic. It was a both disgusting and horrifying scene.

The question was how much of their original power did this zombies still possess. It was a question those answer they would see sooner or later, because the dead bodies were starting to fire blasts and magic attacks at them.

This was not the place for a battle like this, they all knew. They risked the destruction of the entire town by fighting here.

The barrier that the Horsemen had originally formed around the place had instantly collapsed when the fight started. Sona and her peerage had already raised another one around the entire town district. But given the power that both sides possessed, it was likely that this barrier would also collapse after not too long.

... But they all knew, if they let this group escape... it would only lead to **more** attacks, more terror and more destruction.

 **xxx**

"No wait," one of the Female Fallen Angels called out as she saw this, "fighting the Dragon Emperors and a Cadre level on top of that?" She made one step backwards. "That was not part of the deal. We..." Before she could say anything else, Kokabiel had appeared behind her... and his light-spear was stabbed through her chest.

"As I have told you, I don´t tolerate cowardice under my troops," Kokabiel hissed, as the body of the female was hitting the ground. "And now fight."

During his fight with Issei, Loki was sending a look to the scene that just happened and under his power the body of the just slain Fallen Angel was standing up again in the same pseudo-life like the other corpses.

The three other Fallen were watching in horror what was happening to their comrade, and were now joining the fight without any remaining hesitation.

 **xxx**

Issei was now exchanging blows with Loki.

Raynare and Kokabiel were floating in the air, in some distance to each other. Both Cadre Level Fallen were creating dozens of light-spears of different size and power in a quick pace and throwing them at each other.

"I have to say I am impressed. I have been told that you have grown powerful, but you exceed all my expectations," Kokabiel commented.

"I have learned a lot, im more than one way... you bastard," she responded.

She created another light-weapon. This time in form of a sword.

Vali, backed up by Akeno, was now facing an entire group os Lamia´s Servants at once, including her Queen.

Then however Akeno was hit from behind by a light-spear from one of the Fallen Angels. It wasn´t life-threatening, but left a visible wound as she removed the spear.

Asia saw this and used her powers... by concentrating the Twilight Healing into a bright green shimmering beam and sending it to Akeno, whose wound was instantly healing. During the last months, Asia had learned to use her Sacred Gear even more effectively at long range.

Now however, they attention of the group of rogue Fallen turned to her instead.

To her luck, she had also done some combat-training. She easily dodged the light-spear that had been thrown at her.

 **xxx**

"Issei-kun," he heard someone shouting over the fighting area and the sound of the battle, "here is something you should see." It was a voice he knew all too well by now, Lamia´s voice.

As he turned around, he saw that she had a struggling figure trapped in her arms, a young girl. Issei recognized her instantly. It was nobody else than Motohama´s completely perverted and quite crazy girlfriend Mayuri - and she was at Lamia´s mercy.

What in the world was she doing here? Why was she even in this town? it shot through his head.

He didn´t came to follow that thought for any longer, because Loki used his moment of distraction, he fire an attack at him, that caused him to loose his hold in the air and send him spiralling downwards.

`Ddraig!?´ he called out mentally.

 **[It is okay Partner. No real damage. You have just been caught off-guard.]**

`I see. A stupid mistake. I got caught here like a goddamn amateur.´

He landed somewhere on the ground, in an currently empty side-street between two blocks of houses.

"Well, that wasn´t exactly one of your better moments, wasn´t it Issei-kun?" he heard Lamia´s taunting voice.

She landed right next to him, with Mayuri still trapped in her arms.

"Issei-san?" the girl asked confused as she saw him still in his Scale Armor.

"You," he growled at Lamia.

"Now Issei-kun, there is no reason to be so angry. I just want to talk," she said.

"Talk? Have you gone completely insane now?"

"Why would you think something like that Issei-kun?" Lamia asked with mock innocense.

"Why? Maybe because you have destroyed towns and killed thousands of innocent people? Because you have just revealed the existence of the Supernatural to the entire world, declared war on humanity in the name of all Devils and possibly caused the extinction of your own race?"

"Yes, it has truly been a good day," she remarked happily.

"You are mad."

"Oh - come on Issei, I just want to talk to you. If you give me your word that you won´t try to attack me and listen to what I have to say, I am willing to let this girl go. Unless of course you want to see her internal organs on this street."

"Issei please, do what she says," Mayuri pleaded. "I don´t know what is going on here. I don´t want to die."

"Fine," Issei finally said, "I will talk with you, just release her." He powered down and his Scale Armor disappeared.

"A good choice," Lamia answered. "You can go now girl." She let go of Mayuri and she run away, actually looking would have thought that she had actually been a member of their group of cultists from the beginning. She would have to reward her later.

The girl had been playing her role perfectly, she thought.

She created another smaller barrier just around Issei and herself.

"Now we can talk undisturbed," she stated. As she powered down as well, the battle-gear she was wearing was replaced by jeans, high-heeled black shoes and a very tight low cut shirt, that was showing off her forms and her large breasts.

"There is one last thing however," Issei said.

 **[Transfer.]** He activated this special function of the Boosted Gear.

"Oh, you are giving part of your strength to your allies as long as we talk," Lamia commented. "Do that if you want. It doesn´t disturb me. It is not that this will make a great difference to my allies after all."

She stretched herself a bit in front of him.

"Now Issei, have you missed me?"

"What do you want?" Issei asked harshly.

She smiled.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Kuoh Academy_

The rest of the Devils had stayed behind, as Issei and the others had gone to confront the enemy.

Rias was currently sitting alone on the couch in the ORC clubroom. It was a few minutes ago that they left.

She had originally asked to got with them. But Issei had told her - ordered her - to stay behind. He had told her that she was not ready to face them again.

And she admitted to herself, he had been right. Her hands were shaking. The truth was, she was terrified. It were only her pride and her stubbornness that had drove her to ask in the first place.

"Rias," her former servant Kiba addressed her, who had stayed behind as well.

"He is right," she said quietly. "I am not ready. Look at me, I am afraid of even coming close to them."

"This is no surprise after all what happened. What they had done to you," Kiba assured her. "It is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Really? Tell me Kiba, has Issei told you to keep an eye on me?"

"He did," the Knight admitted a few moments later. "I am sorry Buchou - ahm, I mean Rias."

"I see," she replied. "Don´t worry about it. I know perfectly well in what mental state I am in."

She was right. Issei had not so much asked him to watch over her because he still distrusted her as a person. It was because he was worried about the trauma he knew Rias was still suffering under.

 **xxx**

It was in this moment however, as the assassins began their strike.

They had decided to just teleport themselves right inside the school, after they had been hiding their presence until now.

The hostile Devils appeared at different spots at the school-yard and inside the building itself at once. They were no longer worried about showig themselves openly anymore, because they had heard about the TV revelation.

As you would expect, the students were looking in shock at the figures that were appearing out of thin air right next to them.

Even more so as some of the assassins materialized their wings. They one who had actually seen the announcement recognized it instantly. It were the same wings like on TV.

"I - I don´t believe this," Katase shouted as she saw a couple of the Devils appearing through the classroom window and then fly in the direction of the old school building.

"You are not the only one," Murayama said.

 **xxx**

Kiba meanwile had jumped into action. And so had Sona´s Queen Tsubaki and the remaining peerage members.

They all had sensed the intruders in the moment they had appeared.

"What do you want?" Kiba asked the trio of Devils - two men and a woman - who had just teleported right before him in the middle of the corridor. "Why are your doing this?"

"What we want?" the Devil in the middle of the three responded. "Simply, we want Rias Gremory."

"Some people want this little traitor to finally pay," the female Devil said, "now that she can not longer hide behind her big brother."

Kiba felt a wave of anger coming up in him. He recognized the symbols of the Clans these Devils were from. It were the Families of Bael and Vassago.

Both Clans had been the loudest to speak out against Rias idea to attempt a rescue-operation for the victims of the Holy-Sword Project back then. Beside that this bitch of an Heiress of the Vassago Clan had also blamed them for taking out Diodora Astaroth, despite all that he had done.

These bastards had kept Rias and Sirzechs from trying to save his friends... and now they had the nerve to call for her life?

He activated his Sacred Gear. Dozens of swords were appearing around them - and one inside his hands.

"You won´t touch her. Leave this school... now, if you want to live," he declared.

* * *

 **This chapter ends kind of with a cliffhanger. The situation here will be resolved in the next. The assassination attempt on Rias will lead to further consequences.  
**

 **xxc**

 **Also, this chapter heavily implies that a `higher force´, (a.k.a Multiversial God/positive side of the `God Force´) had helped to create the link between Issei, Rias, Raynare, Asia and Irina.**

 **This link consists of four parts:**

 **1) Issei and Raynare (when she bounded herself to him at her physical death)**

 **2) Raynare (and Issei) and Asia (after she absorbed her Sacred Gear)**

 **3) Issei and Rias (when Loki´s curse linked them together)**

 **4) Issei (already linked with Raynare, Rias and Asia) with Irina (when she and the others acted as an `anchor´ to the physical world when he travelled to the Spirit Plane)**


	21. Chapter 21: Who we truly are

**Chapter 21**

 _Kuoh Academy_

All in all the group of attackers consisted of eight assassins.

Their power ranged for most of them from typical Low Class to Middle. But they all had been trained to kill... and use the powers they possessed most effectively for it.

They had teleported in at three different locations across the schoolground at once. By that they had also not really cared about the human students seeing them. With Lamia´s TV revelation, they didnt thought it important anymore.

At the outside and in the corridors, Kiba and Sona´s peerage members Tsubaki, Bennia and Reya were already occupied fighting most of the intruders.

Kiba was crossing swords with two of them at the same time, as Reya and Bennia were fighting three others. Tsubaki was holding two more at bay with the power of her Sacred Gear.

Two more of the assassins - a young looking man and a woman - had managed to slip through and were now standing in the ORC clubroom, right before Rias Gremory - their target.

But that didn´t mean they had won... by far not.

"What do you think you are doing?" Rias asked them. "This town and this school here is territory of the Gremory Family, even if I am no longer in charge of it. You are not only invading it, but you are also showing yourself openly in front of humans."

"Cut the crap Gremory," the female assassin spat at her. Then she grinned. "It is not as if showing ourselves to the humans still makes any difference. Or have you not seen the news in the last time? Don´t try to act as if you were still a prestigious heiress. You are nothing but a disgraced piece of trash now." She raised a short sword that she was holding in her hand and begann to power up.

"And what we want?" the male addressed her. "Let us just say that there are a few people who wants your head. Now, how do we do this?" he asked sardonically. "How about you just stay there and let us put you out of your misery, so you won´t have to live with your shame anymore?"

"Sorry," Rias replied. "I admit I have gone through much and learned some harsh lessons in the last time. But I have not sunken so low so far that I would simply let a few morons like you kill me."

"I see. So we have to do this the hard way."

"Do you really want to challenge a user of the Power of Destruction?" Rias asked them threatingly. She raised her arm and formed a small globe of energy in her palm.

"I could ask the same question to you," the man replied... and copied her gesture - by creating another one by himself.

"That is not possible. How?" Rias whispered, as she saw the ball of destruction energy in the hand of her opponent.

"Let us just say that Lord Bael thinks just as much of `marital fidelity´ as most of our kind do," the male assassin stated. "Of course he would not just recognize some illegitimate children. But given the circumstances I was quite lucky. Lord Bael - father - saw some use in me after all."

Rias could not quite believe it... this guy was... her cousin?... Yes, a cousin that her bastard of her uncle Lord Bael had never officially acknowledged, who she had never even talked to and had no relationship with. But still, they were related by blood... And he was here to kill her, she realized.

"But enough talk," he said. And he threw the attack, he had prepared in his hand earlier.

Rias, despite still being stunned about this revelation, reacted in time and formed a circle in front of herself, that blocked the Destruction Energy. She moved, faster than any of the two assassins could follow... and gave the woman a punch, augmented with both her magic and her own ki - one of the techniques Raynare had shown her.

The woman was slammed against the wall, that cracked behind her. Rias sensed that she was still alive, but she had other problems right now.

The man used the chance to fire another blast of Destruction Energy at her, which she dodged. But it hit the outside was instead and left a large hole in the building.

Rias decided it made no difference anymore... and after a short hesitation, she materialized her wings and flew outside - where she had more room to fight.

Kiba had meanwhile cut down one of the attackers. Tsubaki and Bennia were forcing two more at the defensive by constantly reflecting their attack annd adding their own to it.

It was at this moment that Rias and her opponents were joining the fight at the outside.

 **xxx**

"Do - do you see that?" Katase called out in shock, as she and the other students of Issei´s class were watching what was going on from the windows of their classroom.

"I don´t believe it," Motohama said.

 **xxx**

The fight was now continuing all over the school-yard.

Kiba was not holding back and had just struck his blade through another one of the assassins. The same was going for Sona´s Servants. Yes, their opponents were trained to kill, but both the Gremory and the Sitri peerage were veterans of the war against Khaos Brigade. They had no real chance.

The number of the attackers had already dropped to five.

Rias however... something was holding her back. It came all down to what her opponent had just told her. She could not...

"I don´t want to kill you," Rias called out. She was creating another three globes of Destruction Energy, that were floating next to her in the air. "Just leave here and..."

"This is too bad, because I certainly want to kill you... `cousin´," the male assassin - who was flying in front of her above the school, flanked by the woman - shouted at her, as he prepared another blast by himself. His female partner was taking position next to him.

It had no sense, Rias said to herself. This guy clearly didn´t care that they were blood related. He was not Sairaorg and would never be, a small voice inside her whispered.

He only saw her death as a stepping stone to rise up in rank... and to get the acknowledgement of a sorry excuse of a father who had shafted him in the first place. So why should she care?

`And what is so bad about this?´ another treacherous voice inside her asked. `You deserve to die.´

`Stop this,´ she told herself. Maybe she truly deserve it... but not by the hands of a bunch of assholes like this, who had no problems attacking her in the middle of the school and putting all the students at risk, fighting in front of human, trying to kill her friends to get to her... and putting them all into even greater trouble as they already were.

... And beside that, she still needed to live - at least for now. She could not simply die, when her friends, her former Servants, her family, were all still in mortal danger from a threat to terrible to even imagine.

She remembered her training with Raynare. Rias reacted. She concentrated her `ki´ energy and combined it with her demonic powers. She moved faster tha any of her opponents could follow - nearly as fast as Kiba did with the help of the Knight Piece.

She charged forward and hit one of the female assassins with a ki augmented punch, that send her crashing into the ground, while two of the Destruction Globes she had created flew and intercepted the attacks that two of the other attackers had send at her comrades and erased these attacks from existence.

"I warn you one last time, stand down and leave peacefully," she said loudly, "or none of you will leave at all."

"Oh really?" the leader of the assassins replied sarcastically. He fired two more blasts of Destruction Power. Rias was ready. But to her shock, he didn´t shot them at her, but at the school buildings... that were full of people.

`No,´ she thought. To her relief she saw that Tsubaki had reacted and formed a mirror to deflect one of the attacks. And Kiba, Reya and Bennia had moved and blocked the other one.

But at the same time her opponent had used her shock and distraction to fire yet another Destruction attack on her.

Rias had enough. She would no longer hold back. If these people were not even above targeting humans just to distract them, then they clearly didn´t deserve even a shred of mercy.

She send out a blast on her own that clashed with her opponent´s - Power of Destruction vs Power of Destruction.

Rias however now challenged all her energy into the blast - and unleashed all her power. Her blast now overwhelmed her opponent´s easily and pushed it back to him. For a moment his face showed an expression of shock, before he was eradicated.

At the same time however, Rias had already created a half dozen more destruction globes and fired them at their enemies.

The woman who had been flying next to her opponent managed to block one of them, but was then hit by two other, that broke through her defenses and killed her.

Another assassin was being hit by a globe and obliterated. She had just wiped out three enemies in less than two seconds.

Only two were left... who were however quickly eliminated by Reya and Bennia. They had won.

"Rias... " Tsubaki addressed her, "that was... great."

"That was unbelievable Buchou," Kiba congratulated her.

They all descended to the ground. It was over.

Seconds later however, they were met with another scene. The students of Kuoh Academy were running out of the building... and they all were starring at them in shock.

Some were literally gapping with open mouths.

"Rias-sempai..." Murayama, who was standing at a place in front of the crowd, could barely believe what she had seen in the last minutes.

"... She - she is a Devil," Katase said tonelessly.

"And Kiba-sempai is too," another girl added.

"Do you see this wings," Matsuda called out, starring at her.

"Just like on TV," Aika said.

"But she has saved us," Motohama pointed out. "This other Devil wanted to kill us."

"Aren´t the Devils at war with humans? The woman on TV said so," another student asked.

"I-... " Rias wanted to say something, but the words were stuck inside her throat.

The thought about erasing all their memories came to her. But then she realized that it had no sense. The entire school must have seen them. And even if they were willing or able to manipulate that many minds, they all already knew about the Devil´s existence. The entire human race knew.

And to that came that the Devils had found out that for some reason they were unable to erase the memory of the TV announcement from anyone. The Horsemen had obviously used some kind of magi enhancement on it, to keep other Supernaturals from erasing the memories of it.

So what would even be the point of erasing so many people´s - her fellow students and teacher´s - memories just to let them forget what just happened?

Rias admitted at this point, she didn´t knew what to do...

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Neighbor-town of Kuoh_

The fight was continuing. But now that Issei had been shot down, the situation had changed.

Vali - as the strongest remaining fighter they had - was now facing Loki.

The group of Raynare, Kuroka, Akeno, Sona and Rossweisse was fighting Kokabiel, Samael and Lamia´s Queen.

Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Saji, Arthur and Le Fay were dealing with her other Servants, the cultists and the most of the walkig corpses.

The rest of them were facing the three rogue Fallen or giving back up to Asia and Gaspar.

They all couldn´t help to feel a bit worried about Issei since they had lost sight of him. But they all knew that their friend/lover would be alright. The attack had not been strong enough to cause actual damage to him. But Lamia had vanished from the battlefield as well. So he obviously had to deal with her right now.

Vali for his part couldn´t help to enjoy this fight, maybe a bit too much. He had already faced a few strong opponents today... and for the second time now this powered up version of Loki. Before that it had been Lamia´s Devil Servants - all of them strong fighters in their ow right, even if none was on his level - and then he had exchanged a few strikes with Samael.

The thought of an opponent those blood - and whose very presence alone now - was deadly, was exciting to him.

"Vali - look out," he heard someone calling. It was Sona Sitri.

`Damn it,´ he thought. He had not realized that one of Lamia´s Servants had managed to snuck up behind him. He had been too caught up in the fight.

Sona however had send a spell that hit the Devil, just as he had drawn a weapon at Vali´s back and froze his arms in the movement. Just before Vali reacted and send him away with a puch.

Loki however now used the chance and used the chance to blast Sona. She was hit by his attack and thrown down, visible injured.

"You - I am your opponent," Vali growled.

"Oh really? Then maybe you should concentrate on me," Loki remarled grinning, "... and not care about weaklings."

Vali gave him an angry glare.

 **xxx**

He however was not the only one who shared this feelings of excitement. On the other side of the battle Kokabiel was feeling pretty much in the same way.

He had seen what Rayare had become and he admitted he was more than impressed. But the Devils were not bad either. He had now drawn the Demonic Sword he had been given... and was sensing it´s power flowing through his body - more than he had ever possessed. Flames were now sprouting from his black wings.

In this moment he hit Kuroka with a blast, that send her cracking though a wall and the building crashing around her. At the same time he was crossig his blade with Rayare and Akeno, who had both formed swords of light. Oh - the cat wasn´t harmed seriously, he knew. She was strong and would be fine. He was truly looking out to fighting her again in the future and to crush her completely, **all** of them.

Yes, this was paradise for him. This, the fight, this struggle, was only giving his life - all life - true meaning.

It was too bad that it wasnt the plan to continue this fight right now. In fact his allies were already about to retreat.

Another time, he thought.

 **xxx**

"What so you want?" he had asked Lamia - who was standing before him.

"What I want? Isn´t that obvious?" she answered with a smile. "I want the same what all these other girls want. I want you. And just like them, I want to be part of your little harem."

"You are kidding, right?" Issei asked tonelessly. "You - you are a terrorist, a mass-murderer, a monster."

"Am I? A monster you say? Maybe you are right," she admitted. "And it is not that I had much of an alternative, or that my actions made much of a difference."

"Not much of a difference?" he yelled at her. "You can not be and your cohorts have killed tens of thousands and that alone in the last weeks."

"Issei-kun," she said to him softly, in a voice nearly like talking to a child, "tell me honestly: If I hadn´t done all these things, do you think it would have changed anything?"

Issei admitted he was taken aback for a short moment by that question.

"Lord Ahriman and his heralds have their eyes on this world - on his entire universe. Nothing that either you or me do will change anything about this. This world will burn - there is nothing that you or your friends and allies can do to prevent this."

"That is..." he begann to speak.

"Don´t even try to deny it Issei," she interrupted him. "You know better. You are no longer the ignorant brat you have been a few months ago. You never had a chance and you know it. The only reason why you are even still here is because they are moving slowly, to test you and the rest of our world, to fully build up their fully strength. And in all honesty... maybe it is simply just that you and your silly effords amuse them," she stated sardonically.

"Shut up," he hissed.

"You kow I am right. By the way, had you ever thought about how I managed to fit in into this new century so easily, after I had been sealed away for so long? See, not long after we woke up, I and my Servants came across this human woman. She came in quite handy and I red her mind. From her I got all information about the current age," she explained.

"I didn´t even kill her afterwards. I just let her go. She had been quite useful after all," she stated. "Oh, and I also took her clothes. They look good on me, don´t they?" she asked him, gesturing to the mordern jeans and shirt she was wearing.

"It is only a bit tight around my chest." She raised her arms and held her hands against her own large breasts. "But I don´t think you have any problem with that, do you?" she asked him meaningful.

"Come on Issei-kun, don´t you want my body?" She now put her hands fully under her boobs and lifted them up for him to see. "I know you do. Breasts are your weakness, right? Aren´t mine just as good as Raynare´s, Akeno´s... or Rias?"

Issei gulped. He was starting to feel hot.

"Stop this," he said weakly. But he could easily see that she was effecting him.

"I am not as evil as you think Issei," she told him. "There is nothing that either you or I can do to change the situation... even if I wanted to. If I wouldn´t do this `terrible´ things, someone else would do it in my place. And nothing would change. But like this, I have at least a bit of influence. To some level at least, I can decide who lives and who dies."

"´... Decide who lives and dies..." he repeated darkly.

"Don´t make it sound like this," she responded.

"Oh - so we all have completely misunderstood you?" Issei said sarcastically. "You are not really a cruel monster, but just a cowardly opportunist. Is it that what you want me to think?"

"I am many things, beside others a **pragmatist** ," she replied sternly. "It is just because that I am in the position I have, that I can offer you a chance. So don´t get so self-righteous with me Issei-kun. What would you say if I offered you not only your own safety and that of your parents, but that of your other concubines and their families as well? I - I would even accept Rias, no matter how much I dislike her. All you have to do is say yes to me."

"And in `exchange´, I only would have to stand by and watch when everyone else is killed," he stated.

"That will happen anyway," she retorted. "At least in this way, the people you love and the ones closest to you would be save. You could live with all of us, fight only opponents you want to and grow even more powerful. You could enjoy our bodies whenever you want to... and have children with all of us. And our children could have the chance to grow up in a new world - a world the corruption, bigotry and falsehood we have now.

Without slavery and betrayal, without Devil nobles who kidnap and rape young Nuns ... without Evil Pieces and Stray Devils...without a Church that is lying to everyone about God´s death and is excommunicating people just for knowing the truth... without Devils, Angels and Fallen killing each other for petty reasons... without arrogant so called `upper classes´, who think they are above the law and can get away with everything they want.

After he had purged this planet, the world Ahriman will leave behind will be a paradise. A paradise born from an ocean of blood - yes. But still a paradise. And you, me and your other girls will have the chance to live to see it.

You can have all that... or you can just continue to fight a war you know you will loose... and get yourself, the people you love and possibly everyone you know killed, even if you know perfectly well that it will make no difference."

"I-..." Issei was visibly shaken at this moment.

"Yes - however, if you accept, there is one last thing you would have to do... you would have to kill Loki."

"What?" he asked.

"We - you, me and your other girls, we could live in this new world and rule it if we like to. But Loki is planning to do the same thing. He plans to make himself dictator of everything left, when Ahriman turns his attention somewhere else. He would need to get out of our way."

Issei let out a light, barely hearable, chuckle.

"And here I thought, for a short moment, that maybe you were not as bad as I thought," he said. "All that - all your promises - and all you truly want is to use me to remove your rival."

"That is not true," she assured him. She actually sounded hurt by the accusation. "I actually like you."

"Even if that is true, it doesn´t change what you are," he said. "Raynare has told me how you planned to kill a **little girl** , just to seal a damned pact that you had offered her. Right after murdering her parents in front of her. And you would have done it if Raynare hadn´t stopped you.

Rias has told me everything you have done to her as well."

Issei shook his head.

"No - you aren´t doing this because you see no other way... or to prevent worse. You are doing it because you want to. You are sadistic and cruel."

"Maybe I am," she admitted. "But does that truly matter now? Of all the women who are interested in you, I am the only one who had actually seen your true potential when I met you. In opposite to this stupid little bitch Rias, who had only used you as her lapdog and never truly allowed you to grow beyond that.

The others only saw the boy you had been. But I - I saw the Kind - the Emperor you are meant to be," she exclaimed. "Raynare was the only other one who came close. But since she had decided that she wanted to be a `good girl´ after all, she don´t longer has the guts to push you as far as you have to."

"Whatever," he replied, "I am declining your offer. I won´t just give up, I won´t stop fighting and I won´t give in to people like you."

"You don´t really mean that... You want me," she called out.

"Yes - yes I want you," he replied honestly. "But that doesn´t change my answer."

"Really?" she said.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _A short time later_

Lamia was visibly angry. She hadn´t wanted it to turn out like this. In the end she had no real choice but let him walk away.

She had wanted Issei on her side, not against her. Yet despite that he downright admitted that he wanted her, despite all what happened... he was just so stubborn. Maybe there would be another chance.

On her way back to rejoin the others, she met up with the two girls she had send to infiltrate Issei´s circle of friends. Despite her anger, she reminded herself that this girls had actually done their task pefectly.

"Mayuri, Kaja," she greeted them, "I have to gratulate you."

"Thank you Lady Belial," Mayuri replied.

"Now - what do we have here?" they heard another voice - Loki.

The god had suddenly appeared a few meters from them. Next to him was standing a human man. Nobody else than the leader of the cultists that Mayuri and Kaja were part of -

"Now, how did you like your little talk with Hyoudou?" he asked her.

"I-..." she answered in surprise.

"Don´t even try to deny it. I followed some parts of your... `conversation actually. Trying to get Hyoudou to kill me? Nice. And offering yourself to him as a `reward´? You are really something my dear."

"You have seen... that?" she asked shocked.

"But really, I didn´t knew you were into young boys. And then to have him reject you in such a way?"

"Shut up," she growled at him. "This has nothing to do with his age. And he could still change his mind later."

"Oh I know - I know, it isn´t about age," Loki replied casually. "It is about this annoying and quite alluring dragonic power that he possesses. Don´t even try to deny it. You women in the Supernatural World are all the same. You might talk about the `qualities´ and `values´ in the men you want, but what you are truly getting off on... is power."

She scoffed.

"...Even if it were so," she knew there was no point in discussuing this topic with him, "I have seen Issei-kun´s potential... in every way. What is wrong about that?"

"If you say so." Suddenly he draw her closer to himself and then into a forceful kiss.

For a short moment, she was too stunned by his actions to even respond.

"How dare you?" she growled.

"Oh calm down," he told her casually. "After all you have just tried to set up Hyoudou to kill me. So just consider us even. By the way, how about a bet?"

"Bet?" she asked him confused.

"You see, Hyoudou and me have been already fighting on life and death anyway. And to be honest, on the day this boy actually manages to kill me - no matter how overpowered he is - I would gladly lay myself down into my own grave. So I fully intend to fight him again, to the very end," he told her smiling. "If he truly kills me, you will get your wish - but if it is me who kills him, how about you become **my** mistress instead?"

"What?" she asked surprised.

She realized that his eyes were wandering up and down on her.

"Yes, you truly have a body worthy of being the concubine of a god," he stated. "Even if you are a filthy Devil."

"What did you say...?" she hissed.

"Ah, come on - don´t act as if you are offended by this. We both know that you despice your own race more than anybody else I know," he said. "The only reason why you haven´t turned yourself into something else, is that so far there is no reincarnation system in this world that can completely erase your old nature," he pointed out.

Lamia admitted he was right in this point here. If the Evil Piece System or the, on it´s based, Brave Saint System could actually erase her species, she would have used them on herself a long time ago. But instead it seemed this methods actually turned you into some kind of hybrid beings, with characteristics of your old and your new race. Creatures like Kuroka Toujou and her sister or Akeno Himejima were the best example for this. She would only switch being one kind of mongrel species for another one.

"You know, there is one thing I am curious about. Whenever you were dealing with that little Gremory-bitch... when you were beating her, when you were tormenting her physically and mentally, when you threatened her pathetic family... where you seeing your old self before you?"

"Shut up you bastard," she hissed.

"And I admit your arrogance and your twisted personality make you in some way even more interesting," he stated smugly.

"You are sick," she told him.

"Now look who is talking?" he said sarcastically. He laid his arms on her shoulders, slightly massaging them. "As if you are suddenly a saint. Now, what are you saying to my offer?"

She shook his hands off herself.

"You know something? I accept your deal. If you manage to defeat Issei, I am yours," she declared. "I am sure anyway that he will kill you." `And if not, then I will make sure that you will anyway,´ she thought silently. `No matter what, I won´t let you have your way you bastard.´

She admitted to herself that Loki was attractive and interesting in his own way. But his unbelievable ego (that surpassed even her own by far) and his complete inability to keep it down and stay out of her business, made it practically impossible for her to stand him.

"Really? Isnt that great?" Loki replied. "I was sure that you would see things my way."

 **xxxxxxx**

Issei just returned to the others.

As he found them, he saw that Vali was carrying a wounded Sona. But otherwise all of them seemed alright.

"What happened?" he asked them.

"They are gone," Raynare answered. "They had retreated like they had tried from the beginning. We didn´t manage to stop them this time."

"I see," Issei replied. "We will get them the next time." `But what will that bring?´ a voice inside him asked. `The Horsemen are not even the true enemy after all.´

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Kuoh Academy  
_

"Aren´t the Devils at war with humans? The woman on TV said so." The words of the student were hanging in the air.

"Don´t believe what that woman had said," Kiba called out. "She is a liar and a murderer. The Devils aren´t at war with humanity. That is just a lie she had made up to spread panic."

Their fellow students were looking at them unconvinced.

"It is true," Rias finally spoke up. "I - I am sorry. I am Rias Gremory... and I am a Devil. I - I am sorry for deceiving you all for so long."

"Gremory," Aika realized, " like the Demon."

"Yes, that was my ancestor," Rias explained. "I have been in control of this town in secret for the last years. I promise I have no intention to hurt any of you."

"What do you mean with `controlling our town´?" one of the other students asked darkly.

Rias felt herself cringe. That was not what she had wanted to say.

"It - it is not as bad as it sounds," she replied. "We haven´t harmed anyone in this town. We have also been protecting it, by holding other dangerous Supernatural beings at bay."

`Do you truly believe that?´ her inner voice asked her.

`Yes, we have been fighting threats to protect the town,´ she replied to herself.

`Oh - like Kokabiel, Khaos Brigade, Lamia, The assassins right now, you mean? Who all only came here because of you and the other Devils here in the first place? Face it. You have not been protecting anyone, your presence is the reason this town had been targeted from the start," her voice stated. `The only reason why you had ever clung to it was because you are a Devil - and Devils are greedy and will never let go of anything they consider to be theirs.´

`Stop it,´ Rias thought.

"Others?" a girl asked curiously. "You mean there are other things beside Devils?"

"Yes, there are," she replied. "Angels and Fallen Angels are real as well... and Yokai and others. Like Kiba-kun said, the woman on TV has only told you lies and half-truths to scare you. She is an enemy of us all. Please don´t believe her," Rias told them.

"I - ... if you want it, I promise that Kiba and me will leave this town... and never return. As I said, I am sorry for lying to you all for so long. Please decide that under yourself... and when you have made your decision, let me know your answer."

 **xxxxxxx**

Loki turned around to the two cultist girls and their leader, who had been watching the entire exchange between him and Lamia silently.

"I agree that you too have done a impressive job," he said to them. "Like I heard you two have managed to get close to Issei Hyoudou through two of his friends and actually win his Trust." At least to some degree, he thought. "You even managed to remove him from the battlefield today."

"Thank you Lord Loki," Mayuri answered. "Your praise honors us."

"We are always ready to fulfill the wish of our Masters and the Allmighty... and do everything that is required of us," Kaja added.

"Indeed, and I am sure with the position you are in, you will turn out even more useful for us... when we deal with Hyoudou and his little group once and for all **very soon** ," Loki announced.

"Splendid My Lord," Dumont stated. "Then I go by the idea that this task you and Lady Belial have given to Mayuri and Kaja will be over soon as well?" he asked.

"Oh yes, it will be," Loki responded.

"Wonderful," Dumont said happily. "You understand, I don´t want to be impudent about the duty you have given to them... but I admitt that I have been missing these two of my girls. Mayuri, Kaja my dears - come closer," he told them. He pulled the two girls to him, so that their bodies were now practically pressed against his.

"I have been taking care of them their entire lives, you know? and I am also `quite close´ to their mothers as well." He let his hand slowly gliding over Mayuri´s ass and repeated the same with Kaja one moment later.

He had been hesitating at first, since Lord Loki and Lady Belial were here as well. But then he had watched what his two superiors had talked about and been **doing** with each other, right in front of them. So if they hadn´t any problem to show their `affections´ in front of them, why should he?

"Oh yes - I have heard about that," Loki replied with barely hidden mockery.

"I am sure these two young boys had much fun with you," Dumont said to the two girls. "I have trained you well after all. But you two should never forget who you truly belong to, right?"

Mayuri felt her self wince a bit, but did her best to suppress it. Doing this felt much better with Motohama... or even with Kaja´s boyfriend Matsuda whenever they switched. They actually took more care about making them feel good... they actually **cared** about their feelings at all.

Master Dumont just let them do everything to make **himself** feel good. One look at her friend told her that she felt the same way. But he was their leader, chosen by Ahriman himself, and it was their duty to serve him in any way he desired. She and Kaja didn´t want to leave their boyfriends. But if he ordered them, they had no choice.

"So tell me one thing Dumont," Loki addressed him. "As far as I remember, your and your ancestor´s duty was to find and gather followers for Ahriman´s cause and instruct them to help prepare this world for hs coming. Nowhere was it said to you to take the female followers and brainwash them into your personal harem of sex-slaves."

Dumont was shocked about his words.

"B-but you and Lady Belial just have..."

"Oh, I am completely aware what we did - thank you," Loki interrupted him. "Don´t misunderstand me, I don´t care if you fuck any woman in your little cult in any way that exists... as long as it does´t hinder our goals as a whole. But sadly, your behavior did," he stated.

"How..."

"How it did you mean? Let me explain it to you," Loki declared. "This two girls here, that we had to choose from you wretched excuse of a cult," he pointed at Mayuri and Kaja, "thanks to you literally fucking them up, they can barely survive 5 minutes in a normal environment without making either a fool or an spectacle out of themselves." He let his words hanging in the air.

"I meant it when I said they had done an `excelent´ work. In fact, it is a wonder that they have succeeded at all. But sadly these two were still the best that we had... and that is alone your fault."

"My Lord, I am..." Dumont started.

"Don´t bother with apologies," Loki stated, "... and freeze," he ordered the man. At his words... and an very powerful mental command, Dumont was not longer able to move.

He turned to Mayuri and Kaja.

"Now, let us come to you. Like I said, you have done a good job. Especially given your, well... limitations... that this fool here had caused in the first place. So, I think I will leave you two a choice. When your current task has ended, you can either stay with these two boy you are currently with and use your ahm charm, to draw them to our side and help to turn them into believers."

He gave a side-look to Dumont.

"Or you can return to this man here and continue being his whores. It is your choice."

Suddenly Loki materialized two objects inside his hands. They realized that it were a couple of long thin daggers.

"And if you choose the first option, I would like you two to take care of this piece of trash here," he told them. "Ah, don´t fret," he said to the paralized Dumont. "After all you have the chance to die for a new world - a world were gegenerated scum like you no longer has a place."

Mayuri could barely believe what she was hearing. Her entire life she had been told that everything Master Dumont said and did was right. She had been serving his desires since she was only thirteen... and her friend Kaja had been barely older. They both had been thought by their mothers - who were also serving Master Dumont regulary as well - that it was the duty of the female followers and a honor to fulfill the needs of their leader, who was their great god´s chosen messenger.

But now an even higher ranked Servant of Ahriman told them... the exact opposite, that it had never been their duty, that Lord Ahriman had never wanted this from them? That it had all been a lie?

She remembered what Murayama and the other girls from their class had told them, when she had heard their entire story. That he had just been `taking advantage´ of them, that he was using them, that he had sexually abused them... and their mothers as well. So far she had only thought their classmates were simply kind of strange and just didn´t understood. They weren´t believers, she didn´t understand that it was a duty and hoor, that it was the `right thing´. But now, with what Loki just said...

She remembered the looks that not only Murayama and the others, but everyone in school who had heard about their story gave them, this mixture of shock, bewilderment, uneasiness and... pity. As if - as if she and Kaja were freaks, as if there was something wrong with them. Even Motohama and Matsuda had been looking at them like that, when they heard everything.

Why had she never paid attention to that?

Muyuri felt how tears begann flowing from her eyes... and she felt a rage, a sheer hatred like she had never felt before, directed only at the sorry excuse of a man before them.

And she felt herself taking the dagger from Loki´s hands... and saw Kaja doing the same thing.

Dumont wanted to scream, he wanted to beg for mery, as he saw his two mistresses come closer to him with raised daggers. He wanted to remind them of all the time they had together and how he had practically helped to raise them. But he was not able to say even a single word or move a limb. Thanks to Loki´s command, he was frozen in place while he watched his end coming.

"Do you think someone will miss him?" Loki asked Lamia sardonically as they watched Dumont dieing in silent agony, as he was stabbed again and again.

"I don´t think so." She grinned. "You are right. He was a worthless excuse of a human and I am not sure if even Lord Ahriman will want his soul."

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Underworld - Residence of Lord Bael... a few days later  
_

"If you could please have patience for a few minutes," a female Servant of the Bael Family told the two guests who had just arrived at the estate. "The Master has not been execting your visit. But he will be here in a minute."

The `guests´ - the Maou Ajuka Beelzebub and Zekram Bael, oldest living member of the Clan and probably the most influenial Devil in the Underworld - were sitting down in Lord Bael´s personal office.

They had already heard about the disastrous TV transmission from the Four Horsemen earlier. The damage it was causing to the Devil Faction as a whole was uncountable. Then they had gotten another message from Kuoh a short time ago.

To say the two high ranked Devils were not in the best mood would be an understatement.

"He has not? That is quite surprising given what he has just done," Ajuka replied with more than a bit of sarcasm.

"May I bring you something to drink my Lords?" The Servant was a young looking, very attractive woman. But of course with a Devil it was hard to tell how old she truly was.

"No, thank you" Zekram replied. "We are only here because we have business with your Master."

Something in the Servant´s demeanor suddenly changed. She was looking visibly distraught.

"Please," she said. "Master - Lord Bael - he is not... he is not a forgiving man..." Her voice grew quieter and more timid as she said this, as if she was scared to be overheard. "My orders were to make sure all guest are pleased with his hospitality. If he sees that you have not taken anything, he might think I have not done my duty correct."

They noticed that the Servant was looking at them with pleading was a sight that would probably be able to make the hearts of most men melt.

It was an absurd situation. All this was about, was a simple offer of a drink. And this girl was acting as if she were to be severly punished if they didn´t accept. But well, maybe she did. Like she had said it, Lord Bael was not known to be a kind man.

"Okay," Ajuka finally gave in, along with Zekram, "you can bring us both a glass of wine."

"Thank you my Lords," the Servant told them now happily.

"We have to talk with your descendant about the way he is treating his Servants. It just can not be that they are afraid because something so insignificant like a glass of wine," Ajuka told his companion grimly.

"We will. Among other things," Zekram replied.

"Maou Beelzebub and you uncle - what can I do for you?" Lord Bael - who had just entered the room along with the same Servant, who was now carrying a bottle on two glasses on a tabled - asked them smoothly. "But please sit down."

"Don´t dare to come us with courtesies right now `Lord´ Bael," Ajuka addressed him angrily. "We have just received the message that you and the Vassago Clan have send a group of assassins to Kuoh, to attack Rias Gremory."

"And that on top of all right after the existance of the Devils has been revealed to the entire **human world** ," Zekram added. "What in all of the world were you thinking nephew?"

"I - I assure you I had no idea," he said visibly surprised. "I give you my word, I didn´t order this. One of my subordinates must have done this behind my back."

"This sounds surprising, especially since we know that just a few days ago you have tried to get the Gremories to hand you over Rias as a Servant... and that they have blown you off," Zekram responded.

Still, he and Ajuka finally sat down and both took a nap from the wine the Servant has brought them.

"Yes - I admit I was disapponted by their decision. A foolish decision to hold on to a disgraced heiress like that, instead of sending her in her position where they could still make actual use of her. But I will not hold their... misplaced sentimentality against them."

But of his guest couldn´t help but let their anger show in their expression at his attitude.

"Lord Bael -" the Devil King continued, "like we said, we find it hard to believe you here and..." but suddenly his words were interrupted as Zekram suddenly cried out in obvious pain... moments before he fell from his seat.

A second later, Ajuka begann to feel a burning pain running through his veins as well.

`The wine,´ the thought shot through his head... Right before his body grew weak and he sank to the ground as well.

"I see you have realized it," Lord Bael said to him, having noticed his expression - a cruel and triumphant smile had formed on his own lips.

A smile that was mirrored on the face of the `Servant´ next to him. All fear or subvertude and now vanished from her. It had all been an act from the beginning, Ajuka realized.

"You should know," the woman said to them, "Samael´s blood has become even more deadly than it had been before. It now has the same effect on anybody as it had on Dragons."

"So true - so true," Lord Bael added. "Only a small bit of it in this wine had been enough."

"You - you have..." Zekram tried to say something with his dieing-breath... but in the next moment the founder of the House of Bael was already not longer alive.

"Goodbye my great ancestor," Lord Bael commented sardonically, "I promise you our House will be in good hands."

"What have you done?" Ajuka asked him, struggling to get to his feet.

"I have to say I am surprised. You should be already dead at this point. You truly are a Super Devil," Lord Bael told him. "But it won´t change anything. You know, this was the actual reason I have send this illegitimat brat of mine and his little band of thugs out. The boy actually had some potential," he was talking to himself.

"He even inherited my Power of Destruction. It is a shame that he was such a weakling otherwise. Had he turned out even half as strong as that failure Sairaorg, I would have made him my heir instantly. Well, it seems he still managed to serve a purpose in the end after all.

Did you really think I was ever really interested in Rias Gremory? Okay, she would have made a fine Servant. But there are far more important things.

You see, I have made a deal that will make sure that the Devil race will survive - at least part of it. You know as well as me what we are facing - a threat that even surpasses Trihexa. Sometimes you have to made an arrangement with the side that will win. That is exactly what I have done. Of course there had to be certain... `sacrifices´ to be made, namely you. But the Devils will survive... under my rule.

By the way, you don´t have to worry about your guards. My new allies will be taking care of them right now."

"Y-you are making a terrible mistake," Ajuka said to him. He was now so weak that he could barely talk.

"I don´t think so." The Head of the Bael Clan unleashed his Power of Destruction... and one moment later the last Maou didn´t exist anymore.

"It worked far better than I had ever expected. You can tell your Lord Loki that I am more than satisfied," he addressed the `Servant´ standing next to him a moment later.

"As long as you keep your part of the agreement," she replied. "You can be sure that we will continue to support you."

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Kuoh - 14 days later  
_

Two more weeks had passed. By now a new civil-war had broken out under the Devils.

One side was led by Lord Bael - after his assassination of Ajuka Beelzebub and Zekram - and the Vassago Clan. Their side was also being supported by the Four Horsemen... and the other by Duke Zeoticus Gremory and Lord Phenex, who were resisting their attempt to take over the Underworld.

With their newest allies, the Four Horsemen had by now grown into a threat that was by now considered equal to Khaos Brigade.

Another greater battle had taken place in the Underworld, at the outskirts of the Devil territory, between the forces of both sides... with the Horsemen directly taking part of the fight. But in the end it turned out to be a massacre with hundreds of dead, but without any side being the clear winner.

Kokabiel alone had claimed to have slain nearly a dozen Middle and High-Class Devils at that time.

 **xxx**

But that were not the only events that happened.

The reveal of Rias Gremory being a Devil to the other students had been gone as well as you could have hoped for it. That meant they hadn´t downright told her to leave. But still, everybody was more than a bit tense and uneasy around her. And both Rias and Kiba had preferred not to visit the school for the last two weeks. At least for now.

At the same time another line of fights had broken out between other Factions in the Supernatural World. A few of them directly caused by the Horsemen. Others simply because the revelation to the humans had caused a chain reaction of chaos and panic under the Supernatural.

One of these was the Vampire Race. About a week earlier, several members of the Tepes and Camilla Factions had once again started to fight with each other. This however were not the two Factions as a whole but, as the emissares from the Vampire race pointed out, only rogue members from both sides.

 **xxxxxxx**

In this moment a meeting was taking place, where the current situation was being discussed. Being held at the home of the Hyoudous, that was now ironically something like the local headquarter of the Devils in town.

Present were, besides others, the Lords and family members of Gremory and Phenex, Shemhazai, Penemue, Baraquiel and Raynare as representants of the Fallen, Gabriel and a few other Angels from Heaven, Yasaka and Kuou from the Kyoto Yokai and a few others.

At the moment, the said emissaries of the Vampires - who turned out to be no-one else than Elmenhilde Karnstein, who had also mentioned interest to eventually join Issei´s peerage, and Valerie Tepes - were telling them in detail about what exactly had happened within their race.

"So this Devil woman named Lamia Belial had contacted the members of the Camilla Faction who had later gone rogue," Elmenhilde explained, "and Kobabiel the ones from the Tepes one. Both had promised them in the name of the Horsemen to `assist´ them against their `enemies´. As it turned out, both of them were telling the truth... in some sense. Idiots!" the young Vampiress commented. "You can surely imagine how that had ended."

"With the Horsemen and their followers slaughtering the Vampires of both sides. Belial and her Servants the one from the Tepes and Kokabiel and his rogue Fallen the ones from the Camilla Faction," Valerie added. "So in a twisted way they had actually kept their word about `helping´ them. The only good thing about the entire situation is that the ones who were killed were under the most fanatical and unstable of our people, who might have gone rogue sooner or later anyway."

"I understand," Zeoticus said. "Thank you for your explanation what had happened."

"The entire Supernatural World is falling into chaos," Shemhazai stated. "First the revelation to the humans, then Ajuka´s assassination. We had not even recovered from Trihexa and it is all falling apart again."

"It is even worse," Issei stated. "All this is not even our true problem.

"He is right," Gabriel declared. She gave Issei a short smile. "You all know the reports from Issei, Raynare and the others. Lord Bael and his followers, the rogue Vampires, even the Horsemen themselves, they are all only pawns of our true enemy... not much more than distractions."

Silence was coming over the entire room at her words.

"And what do you suggest we do?" Lord Phenex finally asked.

"Issei, Raynare, Rias and the others are working on a plan that maybe might be able to achieve something, maybe. At least it is a small chance," Gabriel admitted.

"And how would this plan look like?" Yasaka inquired.

Gabriel looked downwards.

"That is an information that is better kept in a small circle," she finally said. "We can not risk having the enemy found out about it." `And we can not risk everybody finding out just how farstretched out only shred of hope truly is,´ she thought, `or the fear would only get worse as it already is.´

This was an answer that made nobody exactly happy, but in the end they all had no choice than to accept it.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Issei´s home_

A short time later, in a guest room at the Hyoudou´s residence, an a bit different sort of `meeting´ was taking place.

Right in front of Issei and Raynare, in her human form, were sitting the two children they had come to take care of.

One of them was a dark haired japanise girl, the other an a few years younger little blonde from Europe. One of them was human, but now with a dangerous power slumbering inside her, the other a half Fallen Angel, similar like Akeno. Both of them were sitting side by side on Issei´s bed.

The first was the girl named Yuki, who Raynare had saved from Lamia and her Servants, the other was the little Half Fallen girl named Kai, who Issei had - with Faust´s `help´ - rescued from an angry mob a few weeks ago.

He remembered how the two girls had met each other for the first time around two weeks ago, after Kai had at first been brought to the Grigori, until she had been brought here by Penemue.

Both girls had gone through similar terrible things and at first they had been reluctant to even talk to each other. But by now they were spending nearly their entire time together, if they weren´t with Raynare and Issei.

"So Kai," Issei asked her, "how do you like it to live here?"

"It is... nice," the little halfling answered. "Nobody attacks me or says cruel things. And..."

"And nobody will," Issei assured her. "Something like in your hometown will never happen again to you, I promise."

"You - you have still not told me how you even know about this," Kai asked him uneasily.

This caused Issei to cringe internally. He remembered all to vividely how the mob - dozens of people - had been impaled or cut apart by Kai´s own light-spears, controlled by Faust... at Issei´s own words. He had so far not brought himself to tell the little girl this... and he was not sure if he ever would.

"Issei-kun has powers, just like Raynare-oneesan," Yuki told her instead.

"Yes he does," Rayare said. "Kai, you should never blame yourself for what had happened to these people. They were the ones who attacked you and were teaming up on a little girl, just because you were different from them. And your powers had `somehow´ saved you. Nothing of that was your fault."

"If I could have killed the people who had murdered my family like this, I would have **gladly** done it," Yuki replied with some bitterness. "But I didn´t have any power then. Now however I have. That man gave them to me. Raynare-oneesan, you have promised to help me train," she said to the Fallen Angel.

"I know. We already have trained together," Raynare replied.

"For one day," the girl said. "But then you got distracted... because of them. Because they are out there... and killing more people, just like my family."

Kai said nothing. Like everybody else, she had also heard of the group who had caused so much damage across the Supernatural and the human world... and Yuki had already told her that it were the same people who were responsible for the death of her parents.

"Yuki," Issei said to her, "I know that Faust has given your great power. But the truth is that we barely even know how to unlock it. I know you want to help. But you are too young and... it is just too early for you. I am sorry, but you just can not help us yet. In the future, I am sure you will."

"I know," the girl said quietly. "I know I am not ready." Her expression showed silent anger, but acceptance. "Issei-kun, Raynare-oneechan - please stop them. I know you can do it."

 **xxx**

"Can you believe it?" Raynare said as the two had left the room. "That girl actually thinks of me as some kind of hero."

"Are you not?" Issei asked her. "You were willing to face Lamia and a few of her Servants, all by yourself, for a human girl you had not even known. You had gone to help us against two Evil Dragons. You have faced Faust for my sake... and now you are even with us against his Master. If you are not a hero than what?"

"Yuki has enormous hidden power that Faust has given to her. You have sensed it as well," Raynare responded. "Maybe not comparable to his own, but with the right training, she could easily reach the level of a Satan Class or Cadre."

"We both know that this is not the reason you saved her," Issei said sternly. "Raynare - Yuuma - I love you.

You know, I had once thought of you as the worst scum I ever met... and you have proofed me wrong again and again.

It was you (along with Faust, he thought bitterly) who forced me to overcome my own shortsightedness and self-righteousness. You have shown me to me again and again that you are so much more and a better person than I thought you were."

He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Am I interrupting something?" a well known voice said to them. It was Gabriel.

 **xxxxxxx**

Meanwhile the Four Horsemen and their Devil allies were gathering their forces... and preparing themselves for the next great attack they had planned... and for what they hoped to be the deciding battle in this war. _  
_

But at the same time something else was happening... something that for now nobody was aware of.

A single being was in this moment taking shape somewhere in the planet, a being those power easily overshadowed anyone and anything who currently existed on Earth, the Underworld or Heaven.

The form the creature was taking however was not it´s original form, but that of a simple tall man with long red hair. He had a slight ressemblance with the Devil Sirzechs. But he was looking several years older and his eyes were deep green.

While the entity was taking shape however, he was at the same time shielding himself and his presence from the entire rest of the world.

Not so much because he didn´t want to be discovered... but because his enormous power could maybe accidentally cause world wide destruction and maybe even damage the planet as a whole, just by manifesting itself.

The being called Great Red opened his eyes. He remembered how the enemy this entire universe was currently facing had warned him to stay out of this. But he was not the type to get intimidated to easily.

A smile formed on his now human face... and he would certainly not stand aside and do nothing.

* * *

 **Authors notes: Like it was implied, the probably final battle with the Four Horsemen will beginn in the next chapter. That however doesn´t mean the end of the story yet.**

 **By the way, my new cover image for `Issei Hyoudou: The Guardian´, showing my OC Gaeriel, was drawn by the artist Shinta Girl and is also to find on deviantart.**


	22. Chapter 22: The beginning of the End

**Chapter 22  
**

The ongoing new civil-war of the Devils and the fight between the rogue Vampires were however not the only things that happened in the last two weeks.

In the Human world, attacks on `suspected´ Devils and other beings were still taking place. A few of the targets were actual supernaturals, other just unfortunate humans.

Around the same time a group of warriors with Supernatural abilities had appeared in the areas of Japan and India and attacked both the Kyoto Yokai and the human followers of the remainining Hindu Gods. This attackers consisted mostly of magicians, weilders of supernatural weapons and a few Sacred Gear users.

These warriors claimed to follow the will of their Master, but didn´t reveal his name. Some people thought that they also could have been under the command of Loki and his group. But they already were a known threat. Why should they try to hide their identity?

Others thought they were maybe survivors of Khaos Brigade, serving under a new leader. Or maybe followers of some other god or supernatural being. Nobody knew for sure.

Beside that, also other criminals, rogue factions and minor deities were using the nearly omnipresent chaos in these days to try to make their moves in attempts to gain more power.

The Three Biblical Factions - or rather what was left of them - and their allies from the different pantheons, were in turn interfering to stop these groups and try to keep up some resemblance of order... with limited success. While the established Powers of the Supernatural World were still more than strong enough to put these interloppers down individually, they could not be everywhere at once.

 **xxx**

One of the most surprising things of the last weeks - at least around Issei and his group of friends and allies - was that Vali and Sona had suddenly started dating.

The others were not even completely sure how far they went back. Maybe it had started at the last fight against the Horsemen, when Vali supported her after she had been attacked by Loki - maybe even before that. A few of their friends, like Akeno or Irina, thought it was possible that they had already hooked up as they were working together during the fights against the Horsemen.

The others were also not sure how far exactly their relationship had already gone (a.k.a - if they already had sex.)

Quite ironically, Vali´s battle-lust and Sona´s serious attitude seemed to hold each other in ballance quite well.

Saji of course was not exactly happy about this. His feelings for his Master had been well known under the others. But even he admitted that she had never shown any sign of actually returning them.

After a short time however and a few times they talked to each other, they seemed to start to actually get along quite well... or at least somehow. So they seemed to have come to some sort of understanding.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Kuoh - Issei´s home_

"Gabriel," Issei greeted her. "It is nice to see you again... in private I mean."

After their last meeting, they didn´t have much chance to talk or even see each other again. With the outfall of the revelation of the Supernatural and Ajuka´s assassination a few days later, both of them had been occupied nearly their full time.

But that was about the same for many of them.

"Yes, I know," she said. "Issei-kun... I wanted to talk to you. But in the last time, well... we didn´t really have the chance."

"I know, it was just too much going on... and you had to go back to Heaven and deal with everything and had barely a single hour free and..."

"Issei," she said once again. Then she suddenly stepped closer to him and placed a kiss right on his lips. "I just wanted to do this," she told him, "this... and more," she added meaningful - "much more."

"I guess this is about your offer to have sex?" he stated, referring to the time she had been drunk.

"Yes," she replied. "I... I have been thinking about this for a while... and... Penemue had been right. You are the only one I knew who actually saw me like a woman. Even if you were a pervert. No - to be honest, maybe even because you were a pervert. You were the only one who didn´t saw me as something holy and untouchable, only as something to be referred to. But as a girl of flesh and blood."

"... one with really big tits," Raynare commented with a sly grin, after having followed the exchange wordlessly so far. Which caused a frown from Gabriel.

"I have been thinking about it Issei and - and I really want you."

"Well Gabriel, it seems you are truly eager to do it. Is this truly the fitting behavior for a Seraph?" Raynare couldn´t help herself to tease her a bit more.

"It - it is easy for you to say. Do you know how that is, to stay a virgin for over ten-thousand years," Gabriel actually pouted a bit, "just to stay pure of thought? And then everything is suddenly crashing down around you - your entire existence - and it was all senseless?"

Raynare sighed.

"I can truly sympatice with the second part," she said.

"What in the world does this so called `purity´ helps now?" Gabriel exclaimed. "I want to enjoy life. For once I want to live out my feelings. I want to be a woman. Please Issei-kun, take me, do everything with me you can imagine. Do it with me the entire night. I have thousands of years to make up for..."

Issei on his part could´t help but feel his entire body and especially the neither regions, growing hot at her words.

"Now, this is **truly** not the behavior for a Seraph," Raynare commented smiling.

"I know... and I certainly don´t intend to act like one tonight," Gabriel responded. A similar smile formed on her own face. "I have **a lot** of sinful thougths right now. I am sure if things hadn´t changed, I would have already Fallen. But what is even the point anymore? We all could be dead next week. I just want to enjoy this... as much as it´s possible. I -...

... Just let us start this Issei-kun," she exclaimed. "Raynare can join us as well if she wants to."

"Okay," the Fallen Angel replied. "Issei-kun, how about we go back to your room? Or do you want to take us right here?" she asked.

"Raynare," Issei said loud. "You really are a naughty girl Yuuma-chan." He grinned.

"I guess I have to be one, since I am with you Issei-kun," she responded warmly.

"Then I will give my best to be one too," Gabriel said, smiling as well, "at least while we are doing this," she added, looking suddenly a bit embarassed - maybe more than a bit.

"Gabriel," he said.

The Seraph layed her arms around him and pushed herself close to him, when he returned her embrace.

 **xxx**

They finally returned to Issei´s room.

With this words the Seraph slowly started to remove her clothes. Issei felt a smile forming on his face as she revealed her large breasts to him. A few moments later she was only left in her high-heeled shoes and white stockings.

Raynare turned into her true form and stripped out of her clothes as well, the little she was wearing in the first place.

Both of them had revealed their wings. Or more exactly Gabriel all of them, but Raynare only the one pair that she had possessed for most of her life.

While Issei sat down on the bed, the two went down on their hands and knees and came slowly moving towards him.

In this moment, it looked more clear to him than ever before that this two girls were not human. For a second, they reminded him more of large humanoid birds... Very beautiful birds with very large breasts.

The truth was they were simply Angels - one fallen, one not. And he loved them like they were.

He smiled as Gabriel sat down on his lap... and moments later he started kneeding her breasts. Which caused the Seraph to moan loud.

Raynare was sitting down beside them and pressed her body - her own boobs especially - against his from the other side.

Issei started to remove his own clothes. Gabriel´s eyes went to his hard member, when he opened his trousers. In a few moments she would have this inside her, she thought blushing.

"Issei-kun," Gabriel said a moment later, "... lets do it."

He positioned her above him and she let herself sink down on his dick. As she felt him gliding inside her, she could only think about one thing: `thousands of years, thousands of years,´ it went through her head.

She started to move nearly right away. Even if she felt a somewhat uncomfortable at first. She just wanted this too much. It was months now that she had been waiting. Ever since she had realized that there was no reason for her to stay `pure´ anymore.

But she got used to it very quickly.

"Yes." She started to moan loudly. And she started to move more and more wildly.

"Gabriel." Issei moaned as well. Her body felt wonderful. He kneeded Gabriel´s breasts more roughly. And at the same time he let his other hand glide over Raynare´s body and finally striking her pussy. Which caused the Fallen Angel to cry out a bit.

They continued like this for a while, with Gabriel riding him and him and Raynare pleasuring each other at the same time.

"Yes - yes. I should have done this thousands of years ago. Yes fuck me," she nearly screamed.

Finally she felt her entire body growing hot and cried out as she orgasmed. Like Issei had seen it from Raynare, she spread out her wings in the moment she climaxed.

A moment later she felt Issei coming inside her.

After another second, her body relaxed and she sank into his arms, breathing heavily.

"I-Issei, that was..."

"I guess you Seraphs are a typical example that with great holy power come even greater sexual frustration," Raynare commented smugly. "Now Issei-kun, did you enjoy your little `trip to Heaven´?" she asked.

"Don´t talk like that Raynare-san," Gabriel said. "It is blasphemeous."

"This is rich, given how you have reacted a minute ago," the Fallen responded. "Issei-kun, please fuck me. I don´t want to be a holy virgin anymore. I have not done it in ten thousand years and I can´t take it anymore," she taunted her.

This caused the Seraph to blush again, even deeper.

"Issei-kun - as far as I remember, Rias and Irina were supposed to be sleeping in your bed tonight. Do you think they will join us later?" Raynare asked sweetly.

"I guess they will," he answered smirking. "You know - you girls are pushing me a lot."

"You are the one who wanted a harem Issei-kun," she reminded him `innocently´. "It is not our fault if you can´t keep up with us. You **wanted** us all after all."

"Yes I do," he replied. "And to answer your question. Yes, I enjoyed it very much with her Yuuma-chan. You could say it was `heavenly´," he remarked.

"Don´t tell me you liked it better with this ancient virgin here than with me?" she asked, now with a hint of jealousy.

"Hey!" Gabriel called out at her comment.

"It is great with both of you. It is certainly a bit different, but I prefer none of you above the other," he replied smoothly.

"That is good to know," the Fallen Angel said.

Like Issei had predicted, Rias and Irina came and joined them a short time later.

They were however not the only ones who were doing this. Unknown to them, a few of their friends were also `busy´ with each other in that night... these ones were Sona and Vali, and also Kiba, Tsubaki and a few other members of Sona´s peerage.

 **xxxxxxx**

While on Earth and in the Supernatural World things were continuing... in his own realm, Hades - the Greek God of the Underworld - was thinking over the events of the last two weeks as well.

He remembered. It all had started, at least for him, with the incident when the god Loki suddenly appeared in the Greek Underworld along with an Evil Dragon and asked - or rather demanded - for Samael to be released.

Normally Hades would have answered such a blatant challenge to his authority with force. But then Loki had mentioned who exactly had send them... and it had changed everything.

Hades remembered how... thousands of years ago during a meeting, the being named Angra Manyu - the ancient Persian God of Darkness, or at least that was what people believed him to be - had told him his secret... who - or rather **what** \- he truly was.

A splinter part of a far higher and greater being, formed into a physical shape made flesh. Still more than powerful enough to be considered a High Level God, but in the end not more than a pale shadow of his true form and self.

At first Hades had not believed that story. It sounded just to absurd... too insane. It had to be just some sort of story to intimidate him with.

But then he let him see a short glympse in his own mind... and he knew it was true. But that was not all... for a split-second he had an `impression´ - a short sight - of his associate´s true self.

And Hades - God of Death of the Greek Pantheon, Brother of Zeus and Poseidon, member of the Olympian Triumvirate - was shocked and terrified beyond uderstanding. What he had seen had done nothing else but shattered his understanding of the world.

A short time later Angra Manyu seemingly disappeared and had not been heard about for thousands of years.

And Hades did his best to try to forget what he had seen - ruling his own realm, resting in his craddle of power, looking down on the other Mythologies and furthering his own plans. All that for centuries...

... until the awakening of Trihexa. Hades had known nearly subconsciously that Angra Manju had been involved in this. He had seen it back then in his mind... how he had created a creature like that, just when he had remerged with his true self. It was a knowledge that had been burried for a long time.

He had watched most of the other most powerful gods, Angels and Devils sacrificing themselves to stop the Beast. And then, for a short time, he had actually nearly convinced himself that it was over.

Until the God Loki appeared right here and told him who he and his new group were serving - Ahriman. What, as he of course knew, was only Angra Manyu under a different name.

But by what he had heard, it was this time his true self, not the vessel that had existed in this world before.

It was only a short time later than he first heard hearing the voices. Voices that were in his head, coming from somewhere - claiming to be beings from beyond this world, watching him.

One calling himself Nergal - claiming to be an incarnation of an ancient Force called Nekron - a Death God from another universe, older and more poweful like himself. Another being calling himself Seth or Faust. A female one named Liliam or Thenis. En Sabah Nur.

None of these names or voices had any meaning to him. But there was one under them he recognized. It was Angra Manyu´s voice.

Others in his place might have thought they had gone insane. But he knew better. These voices were very real... and they were talking to him - warning him, telling him about the things that were about to come, mocking him.

They were out there, waiting, watching, judging them - their entire world and deciding about it´s right to exist - if they will destroy it completlly or only part of it.

He had heard about the battles the Devils and the other Factions had with the group now called the `Four Horsemen´... and with each other.

Fools, he thought, all of them. Didnt they realize what the Horsemen were? They were fighting puppets - puppets who probably didn´t even knew that they were such.

Did Loki and his bunch of thugs really thought they had any meaning? Did the Devils, Angels and Fallen thought it had any meaning that they were fighting them? I they did, these creatures deserved the destruction that was coming to them.

But they were not the only ones. He could easily end up the same way, just like these lower beings. The voices had told him, mocked him about this. Just like this pathetic Devils and Fallen Angels, right along with them... He - Hades - deemed a worthless creature and wiped out like an insect.

No, he thought - he would not die like this... not he. He knew what he needed to do, he knew. He needed to proof himself, to get something that could not be disputed.

He **would** not end like this.

And if this was his end, he would go out in a blaze of glory... taking as many of this scum with him as he could.

 **xxx**

But for the moment he concentrated only on the here and now... on the beings who are sitting before him.

The first was his nephew Ares, one of the other few surviving Olympians. He had during the last weeks, with Hades agreement, already send out his forces to challenge the remaining Hindu Gods and the Kyoto Yokai. However without revealing their identity... for now. But that would change very soon... when they would make their move.

Ares was a tall man with wild brown hair and an unshaved face, in an ancient looking battle-armor. Being who he was, he didn´t think much about dressing up for this meeting and was standing here like he would at the battlefield.

Beside him was the Northern Underworld Goddess Hel - an old enemy of Odin and Asgar, who had been planning to realize her own plans now that he was gone. Clad in an elegant black dress and wearing a headdress ressembling a crown, pale skinned with extemely dark brown hair, she was both attractive and imposing. But nothing that particular impressed someone like Hades. She was also a daughter of Loki. For that and other reasons Hades was not sure if she could be trusted. But she was too valuable as an ally to pass up.

Next was Eris - Goddess of Discord - another surviving Olympian. Like Hel she was wearing black. With her hair being in the same color and matching dark eyes.

"I see you have all arrived my `friends´," Hades greeted them. In truth he didn´t care about a single one of them - not even Ares.

"You all know the situation," he said to them. In fact he had told them only as much as they needed to know to be motivated to join him. "During the last weeks, the Supernatural World as we know it has fallen into chaos. But that is not even the true threat. There is a being out there those power surpasses the known Supernatural by far, who is pulling the strings of the events," Hades said. "This being is no one else than the God Angra Manyu, who has returned in an even stronger form." He gave them an incomplete truth.

They all remembered that Angra Manju back then had been one of the strongest gods in existance, rivalling the Biblical One.

"But like a wise man had once said, in chaos there is opportunity," he declared. "We have already united our forces. In a few days from now on we will strike. We will let fire rain down on both the Human one and the Devil-Underworld and size them both as ours."

"Hmm, excuse me Uncle Hades," Eris spoke up. "Not that I aren´t eager to spread terror and destruction and all this. But how will that help us against this threat?"

"Angra Manju´s main objective is, as I found out, to destroy his old enemies from the Heaven and the Angels. So he will strike against them first. That will give us time to secure our conquests and grow stronger, after we defeated what is left of the Devils and the Fallen. And with the Underworld and part of Earth under our control, we will be strong enough to resist him," he lied to them.

At the same time, watching through the layers of the dimensions, the presence of Ahriman saw that the subtle manipulations he had put on Hades mind were more than successful.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Kuoh Academy - a few days later  
_

As this was happening, Issei, Raynare, Rias and Sona, along with their Queens Akeno and Tsubaki, were sitting together in the ORC clubroom. They had by now finished to unlock the full content of the data-carrier given to them by the man named Angelo Strada. And by now they had enscripted and red all of it.

But that didn´t necessarely mean that they were satisfied or even happy with what they had red.

"What does that even mean?... :" Sona frowned while she was reading aloud. _"... one sacrifice offered, another one denied? The bond can be used to call out to the One who is above all universes. But in the end, the ritual can only be performed by the ones who don´t know how to do it?"_

All of them were looking aghast at the last part.

"Is that a joke?" Rias asked loud. "So to actually perform the summoning, you must not know how?"

"All this here reads nearly like a goddamn riddle," Akeno stated. "If these guys wanted to help us, why had they not made themselves clearer?"

"Maybe exactly this here is the reason. We can hardly perform the ritual `not knowing it´, if they told us how, right?" Raynare commented sarcastically.

Rias grimaced at her words.

"But that hardly changes anything," Issei said. "Because if we don´t know how, how can we perform it in the first place?"

"You know, this is actually not as absurd as it first sounds," Raynare stated. "There are actually a few rituals on the `light side´ of the uiverses, that only work if the participants are not fully aware of it. I have heard a few examples like that when I was learning under Faust," she explained.

 **[Your Fallen Angel girlfriend has a point Partner,]** Ddraig spoke up, for all of them to hear. **[Take for example a situation where someone has to be willing to sacrifice his own life. But the successful ritual would either keep him from dieing or return him to life afterwards. So it would only be a real sacrifice if he didn´t knew that it would do that.** **]**

The others were mostly looking at both Issei and his Boosted Gear and Raynare strangely.

"I guess this `light side´ is just a bit too complicated for me," Rias commented. "I think I just prefer being a Devil. That is more easy."

"Yet you hope that this `light side´ will somehow save your ass," Raynare responded.

 **xxx**

The Dragon admitted, the last months - and also the time he had spend with Issei as a whole - had given him much to think about.

He was used to being on top of the food-chain - to be one of the strongest in existence - and, even if he was secretly ashamed of it now, he had cared little about who got crushed in his wake. There had been very few who were his equals and **nobody** above him - except of Ophis and Great Red, who mostly minded their own business and stayed out of this world.

The thought of being weak or even needing to be saved by some `Higher Power´ was completely foreign to him. He was used **being** this Higher Power.

Being defeated by the Three Factions and sealed into the Sacred Gear had humbled him somewhat, he thought looking back. Having and seeing the world through the eyes of mortal and... at least in the beginning... often quite weak hosts - at least by his standards - had caused him to appreciate the lives of so called `lower beings´ and it´s value more. (Not to mention the fact of many of his hosts over time turning into bloodthirsty and power mad maniacs, turned him to overthink his own past actions.)

But even then, he had still believed himself to be one of the strongest.

The time he had spend with Issei Hyoudou as his host, had done a lot to change that perspective.

First he had to realize that Ophis actually **did** get involved, by founding Khaos Brigade for her fight against Great Red and later getting her powers stolen and the creation of the being called Lilith.

His and Sirzechs battle with the being called Faust on the Spirit Plane a few months ago.

Then the reappearance of Trihexa.

And now all this.

The Dragon had a feeling that something terrible was going to happen. Something that far surpassed anything so far. And Dragon´s were seldom wrong with their guesses.

He remembered the alternate future Issei had seen in his last vision. And he feared that a future like this - or very similar - could happen in this world as well.

 **xxx**

"I think that is enough for today," Issei said. "We won´t find out anything if we are just sitting around here. We should hope that our selves in that future and these Guardians knew what they were doing when they decided to send us this message... and that things will become clearer when the time comes."

"I hope so too," Sona responded. "And for the moment we have still other things to take care of." They all knew what these things were, especially converning two certain girls.

"By the way Sona, what is that story between you and Vali?" Akeno asked curiously.

The Sitri heiress now actually looked a bit embarassed at the suddeny question. But she caught herself quickly.

"If I am honest, I would have never expected it either... until a short time ago," she replied. "But then... well, after Vali had helped me, after that battle, we came to talk with each other... and..."

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Two weeks earlier_

Sona was just leaving the informal meeting she and Issei had with Rias and her own parents, and also Gabriel, Shemhazai and a few other representants of the Devils, Fallen and Angel Faction regarding the situation they were all facing now, that had taken place in the school.

They were all agreeing on one thing, things were not looking well.

On her way outside, she met Vali, who had also taken part of the meeting... and was now sitting silently by himself at a table in the school cafeteria. Nobody else seemed to be around.

"Vali," she greeted him. His eyes turned to her, still saying nothing.

"I wanted to thank you..." she continued, "for helping me after the last fight."

"Don´t worry about it," she said casually. "We have been fighting on the same side. That means we are comrades. And beside that, you had been injured by an opponent who was meant to fight **me**. So of course I took care of you. It was my responsibility, since it was my opponent who did it."

"I see," she replied. "And for a moment I thought you had just been worried about a comrade."

"Is there anything else?" he asked her.

"Tell me, do you always have to be such an ass?" Sona stated.

"To say it short, yes," he answered. "Beside that, you are usually not exactly a ray of sunshine yourself in the last time."

"I..." Sona flinched a bit. "There had much been going on in the last time. And..." Her look became painful.

"Your sister," Vali stated knowingly.

"Yes."

"She and the others died to save the world... but they lost themselves," he said quietly. "But as it looks now, their sacrifice might be in vain after all."

"What do you know about it?" Sona suddenly pressed. "You don´t let anyone get close to you anyway. I have heard about Kuroka. She had practically been throwing herself at you and you still rejected her. As far as I know, you have also never shown interest in anyone else. And aside from the members of your team - which you treat, as you said, mostly as `comrades´ - you have as far as I know no close friends either."

Now it was on Vali to flinch.

"You are right," he said, "and there is a good reason for that. You remember my grandfather? Who he had been?"

Sona now starred at him for a moment. She had not considered that.

"Since I had been a small child, I could never be sure that anybody who came close to me would be save from him. So I learned early not to let anyone close in the first place."

"I-I understand," she replied. "I am sorry Vali. I had not considered this." She found herself sitting down next to him. "But Rivezim is dead now, isn´t he? So you don´t have to necessarely continue like this... not if you don´t want to..." she added.

"I guess not," he said quietly. "But after all this time... fighting and testing myself against enemies is my life by now."

"But that doesn´t mean that you have have to act like a lone wolf all the time," Sona stated. "You can come closer to others. Find yourself a girl for example... or if you want to do it like Hyoudou-kun, even a few..."

"Oh, is that an offer?" Vali suddenly asked her with a grin appearing on his face. "As much as I remember, you are single, right?"

"What? no... it was certainly not," she called out. "Don´t get me wrong, you certainly are attractive and all, but - but I am definitely not trying to hit on you."

"I see," he responded. "Don´t worry, I understand. I know that this Saji guy was also interested in you, right?" He shrugged lightly. "I guess than it comes down to it, we will just hav to share you. Maybe you want to hav your own `Harem´."

"No! Vali Lucifer, stop messing with me," she exclaimed. He only chuckled.

"I am sorry," he said. "But it is just too much fun to rile you up. You are always so stoic."

"As if you are the one to talk, Mister hardass battle-maniac," she retorted.

"That is exactly what I meant," he replied smiling. "And I admit you are really cute when you are flustered."

 **xxxxxxx**

 _The present_

"Well, after that we begann to talk in private more often and started to spend more time together - and I think you can pretty much guess the rest," she continued.

Issei was, like the others, listened to Sona´s short tale. He admitted it made sense what he heard.

He had heard only snippets of what Rivezim had done to Vali. But what he had heard was already more than enough.

"And Sona - **are** Vali and Saji sharing you now?" Akeno asked her with a perverted grin.

"A-Akeno - you..." Sona responded, "it is ot like that. And besides, out of my peerage at least Momo and Ruruko are interested in him. And - and I know that they have already told him that and Saji is at least considering dating them."

"And? We are Devils, as if that would have ever stopped us. Why not let have Saji-kun has his own harem as well? And imagine what kind of orgies you could have, with you, Vali, Saji, Ruruko and Momo together... and maybe Tsubaki could join in too. She is your best friend after all, right?" Akeno added lecherously.

Instead of retorting with another reply like the Half-Fallen had expected, Sona however only froze and was starring at her with a blank and surprised face.

"Moment -" Akeno stated, "don´t tell me that you really?"

"I don´t know how this is your business," the Sitri heiress replied. "A-and even if we were doing something like this. It is only because of you, Hyoudou-kun and your pervert-harem, that people feel the need to act like that. It is just hard to keep yourself back, if we have to watch you fucking like rabbits all the time."

Issei only smiled as he heard the quite uncharacteristical words from Sona, while Akeno broke out into loud laughter.

They were not the only reason, by far not, he knew. Being faced with the possible end of the world caused some people to act on their wishes and desires and try to enjoy their lives to the fullest.

And a few simply went to the edge doing that. No wonder, if the closest alternative were either falling into complete despair or loosing **all** your morals as a whole and turning into a monster. Like all too many were doing it in this days.

Well, Issei for his part wished Vali good luck with girls in the future. Of course he didn´t knew if he would want a harem like himself, or if he would be happy with Sona alone. With Vali, you could never know.

He knew that Tsubaki had also decided to admit her crush on Kiba and asked him out... and that he had gone to at least one date with her.

 **xxx**

Issei remembered how he had spend the last days. The war - their enemies - had been relatively quiet. But they all knew this most likely only meant that they were planning something.

Still, it gave all of them some time for themselves. It were days like this that made Issei realize that ultimately, he was still a teenager - a openly perverted one, but still a teenage boy. After all he had seen and done, he often forgot this. He was not even 18 years old, he remembered... and he had already seen more unbelievable stuff, powerful beings, battles, death and destruction, than others had in their entire lives.

But that was only the half truth, he knew. He was not longer human - or normal, even by Devil standards. Issei was not sure if he could still be considered mortal, with the flesh and powers he had received from Great Red and Ophis. He was the Red Dragon Emperor... and one of the strongest Supernatural Beings in existence.

And yet during these last days, he had done his best to forget this. He had spend every free minute he had not been busy with one Supernatural matter or the other, or at school, with his girls - especially with their new addition Gabriel.

When they were not going together on dates, spending their evenings together, or simply sitting together cuddling, they were usually havig sex. He knew that the Seraph had told him she wanted to make up for ten thousand years as a virgin, but he hadn´t thought she meant it so literally. They must have done it by now at least a dozen times in every position and every way possible.

In a quite ironic way it was exactly the same innocent and openess that she had showed as a `pure´ Angel, that caused her to act like this. If there was anything regarding sex (or simply regarding having an relationship), Gabriel was going for it with the curiosity of a bright eyed child. And Issei couldn´t help but love this trace of her.

She had also no problem to let the other girls join in. At their first day they had first been joined by Raynare and later by Rias and Irina. On the second day it had in the morning a threesome with her and Rossweisse and later another one with her and Akeno.

But that could´t even compare to what happened last evening.

Gabriel had mentioned to him bluntly how she was curious about the way a woman could do it with two men at once, she had heard about sometimes... and wanted to try it out.

For a few moments, Issei was only starring at her aghast with an open mouth. At his question if she was serious, she only shrugged with her shoulders and said `innocently´ that they were involving other girls as well. So it should be okay, right - right?

Issei admitted that in opposite to most of the earlier members of his harem, she had never said that she would be with him alone. It was more like with Penemue with her. And with the puppy-dog eyes she gave him, he could not help to actually want to fulfill her wish.

In this moment Issei regretted that he had not perfected the technique to use his powers to create secondary bodies for himself yet.

The problem was that he already had a number of other girls in his harem, but not other men. And he doubted that he could ask Gaspar. Who else? Kiba? Vali? Saji?

Finally he slapped himself at the head for not thinking about the obvious choice right away... and called his friends Matsuda and Motohama, who had currently been with their girlfriends and brought them along as Issei called them. As it turned out, the two perverted girls were actually happy that someone finally accepted their offer to share their boyfriends with them, but insisted that they would join in.

M and M on their part could barely conceal their excitement (in fact they were looking as if Christmas had come early) as they saw the big breasted girl with Issei and Gabriel told them what she wanted to try out.

A short time later his two friends were taking turns at doing Gabriel from the front, while Issei himself was taking her from behind. With the last one of the three boys always `taking care´ of Mayuri and Kaja.

As the two girl however offered Issei to have sex with them as well, he did something that his two friends never thought they would see him doing. He rejected.

It was not because they were Matsuda´s and Motohama´s girlfriends - no. They had already made it more than clear that they had an open relationship after all. He just could´t help himself with the strange feelings he had with this two girls. He needed to be sure about them first.

But it was not only them. It was all of this, the few days of deceptive peace they all had been given. None of them truly believed in that peace.

In the last days he had more sex than ever before in his life. He had spend every minute he had with his girls or his friends and some of his parents.

That was another, deeper, reason they all were acting like this, to distract themselves from their own fears. He just felt it - they all did on some level... something was going to happen - something terrible.

 **xxx**

Little did Issei knew at this point just how justified his fears were. It would be starting soon... the beginning of the end.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Somewhere else  
_

Ophis had materialized herself in the Human World, at a certain place... that she/it was now silently looking at.

This was it, she knew - the place where her `other half´, as some had called it, was being sheltered.

After the end of the Trihexa War - Lilith, her for the lack of better words, clone - had been brought here by the surviving leaders of the Supernatural World. After Trihexa had been defeated, she had been deemed by them as both, an interesting phenomenon... and also a potential major threat.

While she was technically a perfect copy of the Infinity Dragon herself - with greatly reduced but still tremendous powers and great natural knowledge - she lacked any kind of real life experience. With other words, she was a nearly allmighty child. (Of course there were those who would claim that Ophis her/itself was not much better.)

She had agreed to stay here (in exchange for large numbers of sweets and regular visits from the people she knew) and life under constant supervision from representants of all three Biblical Factions. It was not as if they could have forced her to do anything anyway.

Ophis knew that Issei and his friends were visiting her on a regular base. Or at least they used to until the current crisis had started.

The watching over Lilith was happening in a rotation-circle. Right now it were the Fallen leader Sahariel, together with a few high ranked Exorcists from the Church - including Irina Shidou´s father Shido Touji - and a few Devils who were watching over Lilith. In a week the raster would change and one High Class Devil would take over for Sahariel as the leader of the group `hosting´ her and then an Angel another month later.

But all that mattered little to Ophis. The reason that the Infinity Dragon was here now however was a completely different one.

No - Ophis had come here... with the intention to commit murder. This was at least how some would see it. Other beings out there would probably consider what she was going to do simply as remerging a part of her that had been lost.

With other words, Ophis was considering to re-absorb Lilith into her own being - by force if necessary.

In this moment she watched from the distance how her copy was sitting at the veranda of the house, sitting next to Touji Shido, who was right now giving her some sweets. Ophis would have really liked to have some as well. But that didn´t mattered right now. There were other things to worry about.

Ophis knew Issei and the others would not be happy about this. And she truly didn´t want him to hate her. He was one of the few people who considered her a friend after all.

But was this really important right now? What mattered the opinion of a few mortals - even if it was Issei - against her own continued existence? Even Issei-kun would have to admit that it was for the best later, if she succeeded to bring herself back to full strength and it would give them a better chance against the enemy.

She had seen - felt - the presence of... **him**. It was a power that could destroy not only the entire cosmos many times over, but even the structure of reality itself. In a way you could say it was a power beyond Infinity as the people of this world understood it. Because it was far beyond their known universe and it´s dimensions.

To that came that she herself was still not back at her own full power. The main reason for that was simply the being that she was watching right now - her copy, that had taken a part of her power with her then she was created.

For a moment Ophis felt another new feeling rising up inside her - anger - rage, not directed for once against Great Red for stealing her home or for this new enemy - but for the creature before her.

Ophis knew on a logical level that it was irrational. Lilith had no say in in when she was created. If at all she should be angry at Khaos Brigade and Samael for causing all this. The Dragon God admitted she was surprised at herself. Normally her ancient mind was mostly void of wmotions, especially spontaneous and illogical emotions like that. But it only lasted a split-second.

Then she returned to her coldly calculating state from a moment ago.

But was this really the right decision? a rise of doubt came up inside her.

She **believed** that reabsorbing Lilith would restore her to her full power - or at least nearly.

But was this really the case? Maybe there was still too much power lost. And maybe even more could be lost in the absorbtion process itself, especially if Lilith resisted.

And even if it did... would it truly made any difference? She remembered the presence of the force behind everything.

Even Great Red had been overwhelmed.

Was this really worth it? Especially if this could possibly turn her current allies against her.

Ophis thought. In the end, maybe Lilith would turn out to be more useful as an individual being.

Maybe having another Super Entity around to actually help and assist them would proof actually more valuable than a unsafe way to **maybe** bring her back to her full power... Maybe.

Ophis decided to wait a bit longer to choose her actions.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Kuoh Academy, a short time later_

"I am sorry, but if you have a few moments," Tsubaki addressed the two girls in front of her, sitting in their class-room next to the other studenty, "Sona-kaicho wants to talk to you."

Kaja and Mayuri were exchanging a short look with each other. They honestly weren´t sure why the Student Council President wanted to talk with them this time.

Their had been a few incidents about their `perversion and inapprociate behavior´ before. But by now they believed they had gotten a grip on it - mostly at least.

There was of course also the fact that the Student Council were Devils. Was it somehow related to that? Had they somehow found out about them? But How? Their allies had been quite sure that there had been no visible ties linking them to the cult... or to their Masters.

"Of course we do," Kaja said to the Vice President.

They stood up and followed Tsubaki.

As they arrived at the council-room a few minutes later, they saw not only Sona sitting on her desk... but also Issei, Raynare, Rias and Akeno.

"Ah - Mayuri and Kaja, it is good to see you. There are a few questions we wanted to ask you." Her expression became stern.

"Questions?" Kaja repeated.

"Well, about your past for once to be precise," Sona clarified. "But also about your current situation. For example why your mothers had send you to this school. Your families clearly don´t life anywhere in this region. In fact have you not said that they were both part of this `cummunity´ you have grown up in. We have checked and it has turned out that this **sect** is located somewhere at the other side of Japan.

What we have also found out is that the leader of this group is known to the police... as a suspect of several crimes, under them sexual abuse of underage girls."

Both of the girls grimaced at the last statement. They remembered what their so called Master had been doing to them for years. With them being too brainwashed to even notice.

"That man had been brought to justice a short time ago," Kaja stated with bitterness.

"That is good," Sona replied.

" **I** have a question to you Mayuri," Issei spoke up. "How does it come that you had been in another town, just at the time this Devil made her new-announcement on TV, just at the place of the studio... only to be taken hostage by her?"

Mayuri and Kaja both had to suppress a gulp. They had been foud out, they knew.

"I - I don´t know how that is your business," Mayuri replied weakly. "Even if you had saved me."

"Did I save you?" Issei questioned doubtfully. "Truly?" he asked. `Or had you been there on purpose from the beginning?´ he thought.

"Let us ask you another question," Sona said to them. "We all here know that the group you two had been raised by was some kind of cult. Don´t even try to deny that."

"The question is," Tsubaki continued, "what kind of religion exactly were you practicing? Shinto, Christian, Buddism... something else?"

"Or more plainly said, who or what were you worshipping?" Raynare asked pointedly.

In this moment both girls knew the game was up.

"Lord Ahriman is coming," Mayuri suddenly called out, "and there is nothing you can do to stop him. He is invincible. He is greater than the universe. He is everywhere. He is allmighty. He is the true God of everything... and he is coming to take what is his." She hesitated for a moment, stopping her fanatical rant. "But you can still join him. There is still time for you. You would be save. You could protect your families. They would be spared his wrath."

Issei, Sona and the others breathed out heavily. They had been right.

"Mayuri, Kaja," Issei stepped closer to them and senk to his knees next to them, "you truly believe what you are saying, right?"

"Of course we do," Kaja said. "We are his loyal followers."

"I know you are only doing what you have been raised to believe in your entire life," Raynare told them softly. "Believe me, I know how that is. But do you truly believe that it is right that so many people are harmed. You know about the so called Four Horsemen and what they are doing, right?"

"It is necessary," Kaja replied.

"They are chosen agents of our Lord," Mayuri said. "They are preparing this world for his coming."

"What if, if something happened to Motohama and Matsuda because of them?" Issei asked.

Both girls looked visibly uncomfortable about this thought.

"We - we have an agreement. As long as we do our duty we have the promise from our Masters that nothing will happen to them," Kaja stated.

"I see," Issei said. "You can come in now," he called out.

The door opened and nobody else than his two friends entered the room.

They looked easily just as distraught as the two girls Issei and the others had been talking too. It was understandable. What they had found out about their girlfriends in the last hour was more than disturbing after all.

"You - you have heard?" Mayuri asked them visibly nervous.

"Yes," Motohama said.

"I have told them about our suspicion," Issei said. "So I told them and let them listen in when we questioned you."

The two girls crinched a bit.

"Yeah - But really Issei, I could hardly believe that you are a Devil too," Matsuda stated. "And you have never told us."

"Would you have believed me if I told you something like that until now?" Issei responded. "Beside, I am not a Devil by birth," he said. "Until about a year ago, I have been as human as you. But, I will you the rest of the story another time."

"Okay."

"You have to believe us. We truly care about you," Kaja pleaded. "But we had our duty."

Both of the perverted boys looked visibly relieved about her words.

"Mayuri, Kaja," Motohama said to them, "as your boyfriends we ask you, please give Issei the information he asks for."

"We know he is just trying to keep even more people from getting killed," Matsuda added.

"We need to know where the hideout of the Four Horsemen and their followers is," Issei said. "That is all. We don´t ask you to help us how to defeat them, just to find them."

The two cultist girls looked at each other uneasily.

 **xxxxxx**

It had started.

The Four Horsemen and their allies had been waiting for this. They had been preparing for what they thought would be the deciding battle. And this battle was coming now. But different than they had expected.

In the end it were Hades and his allies who made the first move. A number of Grim Reapers and armor clad warriors, along with different kinds of monsters suddenly appeared at several places in the human world.

The scared and horrified human population could only watch as the sinister creatures suddenly materialized on their streets and walked though their towns, cutting them off from the outside world.

Leading the greatest group of the invaders was nobody else than Hades himself, who had - flanked by Ares - appeared right in the center of Tokyo.

 **xxxxxx**

The Horsemen and their allies had parallel to that already been preparing their own troops. But as they sensed the appearing energies, they realized that someone had beaten them to it.

"Now this is interesting," Loki stated.

"Interesting?" Kokabiel said in insanely glee. "This is just fantastic. It seems that there is also someone else trying to challenge us for this world, not just the Devils or Angels. Thy must have used our activities to cover up their ow preparations to strike - fascinating."

"Indeed," Loki replied. "Hades and his minions. And some of the others are creature of my dear Hel. It seems they are trying to make their claim on parts of the human world. Many of them close to Devil territory, interesting.

The greatest group of them had appeared in Tokyo, then two smaller ones in two more towns of Japan, one somewhere in China and the last in America, across the ocean - somewhere close to Los Angeles. And I am sure they will soon appear in the Underworld as well. So I guess we should go out and meet them." He smiled.

"If that is what you say," Lamia responded drily.

"Contact Lord Bael. Tell him to mobilize his troops. I am sure the other side will do the same thing. And get our own followers ready as well. We will have a `meeting´ with Hades. And I am sure we will not be the only one. Hyoudou, the White Emperor and their groups will be there as well for sure.

It has finally begun," he declared.

 **xxxxxxx**

And like Loki had predicted, another number of Hades allies appeared in the Underworld, this ones lead by the goddesses Hel and Eris.

The reaction of the other groups of the Supernatural World to this provocation didn´t take long as well.

Members of both sides of the current Devil Civil-War were appearing to meet their forces in both dimensions. Lord Bael´s Faction was on Earth also joined by the members of the Four Horsemen themselves, just as the remaining members of Lamia´s peerage, a number of magical empowered cultists and Loki´s personal army of reanimated bodies.

A short time later, members of the Grigori and Angel Faction showed up as well and joined the stand-off - this included Issei´s peerage and Vali. All these groups were now standing either in the Underworld or in the middle of towns, surrounded by countless frightened and completely freaked out humans.

In the end, it was however neither the Horsemen or Hades followers who opened the fight and ultimately started the next phase of the Apocalypse, but ironically a single unlucky member of the Angel Faction.

The low-classed and stressed out warrior of Heaven panicked, when a couple of creatures of Hades Faction came (in his mind) to close to him and he summoned his powers and opened fire with light magic. In response of course their enemies shot back and, like in a chain-reaction, all other groups were attacking as well.

 **xxxxxxx**

Issei and the others had arrived only a few minutes before the fighting broke out. It was only less than a half hour ago, that they had heard about Hades invasion. It looked as if yet another enemy had decided to act, Issei had thought.

They had, a short time before, actually found out the location of the base of the Horsemen and their followers from Mayuri and Kaja. But as it looked, there was a chance that this would not even matter anymore. Since both they and this new group of foes had already come out in the open.

But still, this knowledge could still be very useful later, in the likely case that they didn´t managed to eliminate their enemies here and now. Then their side would be able to follow their foes to their homebase and put an end to them for good.

 **xxx**

Just like the Horsemen and Hades themselves, Issei and his allied had transported themselves into the city of Tokyo, where they were now standing face to face with their opponents.

Then it had started. Someone, they had not even seen who, had started to attack... and now everyone else followed.

Issei and his groups decided once again to challenge the Horsemen and their next allies themselves.

At the start of the battle, he, Raynare, Kuroka, Rias and Akeno were facing Loki, Lamia and two of her Servants.

Penemue, who had joined them along with Baraquiel and a Fallen Angel contingent, was fighting Lamia´s red haired Queen, who was a terrifying opponent in her ow right.

Irina and the rest of Issei´s peerage, along with Sona, Tsubaki and Saji and Vali´s teammates were dealing with the Horsemen´s Devil allies and the rest of Lamia´s peerage.

Vali was meanwhile was challenging Hades Himself. To face the Top Ten being, he had transformed into his DxD mode right away.

Next to him were Gabriel and Baraquiel, fighting Ares. The Wargod had been quite surprised as he saw that one of his opponents was a woman, especially the most beautiful/strongest woman from Heaven. But he was getting along with it very quickly.

Kobabiel and Samael were being surrounded by a group of over a dozen high ranked Angels and Devils.

All around them allies forces from Devils, Angels and Fallen were facing off with Lord Bael´s followers, Hades Minions and also Loki´s - Death´s - army of resurrected dead.

Everywhere else, at the half doze other fighting places around the half globe, it was the same picture.

What made this one different from most other battles in the Supernatural World was that the participants - at least one two of the three sides - were not showing any regards for the human population at all. With the Supernatural already revealed to them, they saw no longer a reason to hold back. And it was not as if they cared about deaths in the first place.

A couple of Devils from Lord Bael´s side unleashed an attack on a group of Fallen Angels, but missed and set a line of houses on fire instead.

Everywhere normal humans were trying to flee from the outbreaking fights. But many were caught in the crossfire.

 **xxxxxxx**

Meanwhile in the Underworld, the battle there had started as well.

It was an force of around 1.400 Devils under the leadership of Zeoticus Gremory, his wife Venelana and Lord and Lady Phenex... against 900 Devils under the direct command of Lord Bael himself... and on the third side over 500 followers and creatures of Hel and Hades, who were led by her and her ally Eris in person.

By the standards back from the Great War or the long stand off afterwards, this were not exactly large armies. But during the multiple wars of the last months, the Underworld and the Devil race had been heavily drained out and decimated. So this was actually a more than dangerous fighting force... and they were also the most that the damaged Underworld could afford in this moment.

Also, while the two opposing Devil forces had the numerical superiority, the fact that their common enemies had two Gods in their ranks meant that they were actually at the disadvantage. To that came that beside fighting them, the Devils were also fighting each other.

In fact Zeoticus had already asked for help from their allies.

The truth was, with the four Maou, Diehauser and nearly all other Satan Class Devils dead and Issei occupied somewhere else, they didn´t really have anyone left to challenge this two.

The Underworld and Chaos Goddess however were simply having a good time, as they wiped out Devils left and right. Both Hel and Eris had realized quickly, that they were getting along with each other quite well. They were not even fighting truly seriously so far, but their opponents were still falling to them in the dozens.

It was a short time later that the new General Governor of the Grigori - Shemhazai - appeared on the battlefield, together with another Cadre and a group of more Fallen Angels, to back them up.

But even with them they were not truly able to stop the onslaught of the two Goddesses, only to slow them down.

In this way the fight continued for nearly a half hour, with nearly a hundred dead on all three sides of the conflict.

It was until suddenly... a stranger materialized himself on the battlefield. On the first look, the newcomer was looking simply like a blueish haired young man. But the power he radiated was incredible.

Zeoticus and many others recognized him instantly. They had seen his fight with Susannoo after all - Shiva, the Hindu God of Destruction. The only question was, was his appearance here a good thing or a bad?

"Now," he addressed the two Goddesses leading the assault on the Devil territory. "What do we have here? It looks like you two Ladies are having a good time. But it seems a bit unchallenging, isn´t it?" He smiled at them. "How about the chance to fight an a bit stronger opponent?"

Hel and Eris were now looking at each other nervously. They as well knew who this stranger was. But their pride would not let them back down.

"Shiva," Zeoticus addressed him, "why are you helping us?"

"Helping you?" the God questioned. "I am not doing that. I am merely challenging this two here to test them for my own reasons. If this benefits you as well, than be happy about it. But don´t think you understand my motives."

"What did you say? Testing us?" Hel was now asking angrily.

"Who do you think you are dealing with?" Eris called out. "If you want a fight, then come on."

Both of them now attacked him at the same time, with Shiva only standing there, ready to counter them.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Tokyo_

Back on Earth, the battle was continuing. It was now going on for over an half hour.

In the center of the battlefield, Issei and Vali - both in their strongest form - were fighting both Loki and Hades side by side. During the fight they had temporally switched opponents, with Issei now exchanging blows with the Greek God with Ascalon in his hand and Vali facing of with Loki for the moment.

The ground was trembling as the God and Seraph level opponents clashed. A few buildings across the city collapsed under the shockwave´s they caused, burrying hundreds under them.

The fear along the normal human citizens had by now turned into a mass panic, both here and also in the other towns that were place or closely located to the ongoing fights. Countless people were trying desperately to get as far away from this towns as possible. And many more people as already had been, were getting killed in the chaos.

The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse were right now truly living up to their name.

Kokabiel was in this moment unleashing a giant barrage of light-spears, that literally cut one High Class Devil to pieces. But the ones of his spears that had **not** hit their target, instead inpacted on the ground in some distance and blew of a street with over a hundred people who were trying to get themselves to safety.

Their opponents were watching what was happening in horror. Their side had tried so far to protect the human population from the terrible outfall as good as they could - as well as they were capable of it. But this was a battle and only so much was possible, when they were all fighting for their lives.

"Hades - Loki," Issei shouted at both of them, "I ask you the last time, move this battle out of this town. The people here have nothing to do with this."

"Now, why should we do this Hyoudou, if your attempts to protect this humans actually give us a small advantage in this battle," Hades stated. "Don´t get me wrong, I have nothing against humans. In opposite to your kind, they are not **completely** useless after all. But I don´t care much either."

Issei clenched his teeth.

"Well said my enemy," Loki announced. "It will be hard to make out which of us will get to rule this world after Ahriman will be finished with it. But I am sure the decision will fall here sooner or later."

"You," Issei growled. "Neither of you will rule anything. I **won´t** let it happen. And I won´t let you kill these people anymore."

Loki only begann to laugh.

"You young... **fool** ," Loki said tonelessly. "You can not prevent anything. You can not save anyone." The smile that formed in this moment on his face had something monstrous.

"Have you still not realized it? The truth is... our **Masters** have told us that they wanted **you** , the members of your little harem and your closest friends... **alive** -... until now," he stated.

Issei felt himself growing uneasy.

"They had still hope that you, Raynare and the rest of your idiotic concubines would finally see reason and join them. So until now, we had to actually **spare** your lives. But now their patience with your foolishness had run out. They are not longer protecting you from the consequences of your own decisisions."

`D-Draig,´ Issei thought silently, `can - can this really be? Could they have the whole time been holding back on us? No - he is bluffing, right?´

 **[I - I am not sure Partner. It could be possible,** **]** the Dragon replied.

"Now!" Loki called out, with a look to his allies.

Kokabiel reacted instantly, with a smile on his own... and for a moment, he unleashed his full power, they power he had been given by their new `Masters´. Flames were starting to rise up from his ten wings... and a black sword materialized in his hands - Clarent, the now Demonic Sword that once belonged to this world´s version of Mordred. And that was now possessed by a small fragment of Ahriman´s presence.

In a split-second, he was cutting an eight- and one six-winged Angel apart like they were nothing. And another moment later he vanished and reappeared rigth between a group of Issei´s friends and lovers...

... and stuck his blade to the one who just happened to be closest to him... Rossweisse. Issei watched in cold and silent horror as the blade that was drenched in Samael´s poison pierced through her beloved body.

The Valkyrie´s eyes opened in silent realization as she starred in Kokabiel´s grinning face, right before her body went limp.

"Now Hyoudou, have you not just said anything about protecting people? It seems to me that you are not quite up to the job," the insane Cadre told him mockingly, just before he disintigrated Rossweisse´s body with a blast. Then he returned to his normal state.

Irina, Xenovia lifted their blades up as they saw what happened to their friends and wanted to attack him in a rage, just like Akeno and the others in some distance away. But they all were occupied with their own opponents who kept them from getting closer.

 **xxx**

"Rossweisse," Issei whispered, finally letting sink in what happened.

He remembered. She... she had seen it coming, the vision she had about her own death, the pictures were shooting through his head.

 _"Issei-kun, will you protect me?"_

 _"Of course I will."_

They thought they had prevented it, when they had saved her from that Fallen Angel. But it had happened anyway.

`She... she was dead - gone. No, no.´

`Fool,´ he told himself. `You thought you could protect her? You can not protect anyone... you never could.´

Memories were going through his head: Asia dieing by Raynare´s hand... and he unable to save her, Raynare `dieing´ by Rias... and he letting it happen, Asia nearly being killed by Shalba, Rias nearly dieing by the Wraith, until Raynare of all people saved her, Sirzechs, Azazel and all the others sacrificing themselves to stop Trihexa... and every single time he was not able to do a **single goddamn thing**.

`Failure,´ he thought to himself. `Fool, idiot.´

 **xxx**

In this moment Issei Hyoudou screamed like he never had before in his life. The ground under his feet was trembling and breaking apart under the power he was releasing... right before he flew up into the air to attack the Fallen Angel.

Ddraig admitted he was never so happy that the Juggernaut Drive was gone, otherwise Issei had for sure lost himself in it and never been able to return.

In Issei´s mind however, only one thing mattered in this moment - killing Kokabiel, ripping the bastard apart piece by piece. But halfway before he reached him, he was intercepted by Loki, who appeared between them and unleashed an powerful blast on his Scale Mail Armor, that forced him to stop.

"I am your opponent Hyoudou," he stated. "You can have your business with Kokabiel later, if you are still alive then."

Issei snarled. But he knew that he had to deal with this enemy first.

"You," he growled.

"This could have been avoided Issei-kun," Lamia, who was currently fighting Kuroka and Akeno, called out to him. "If you had only accepted my offer, then nothing of this would have happened."

Issei visible froze at her words.

"Shut up bitch," Kuroka yelled at her, "this is the last thing he needs right now!" She and Akeno at the same time unleashed to powerful attacks on her, that were able to send even the female Satan Class Devil to the ground.

But otherwise she seemed to be unharmed.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _The Underworld_

At the same time, the fighting in the Underworld was still going on...

... with two now heavily breathing and visible worn out Goddesses standing in opposite to an completely undamaged Shiva.

The battle of the two Devil armies and also Hel and Eris subordinates had mostly come to an standstil as the three Gods were fighting... with most of them watching them. Only occasionally there were still a few crossing their weapons.

All that however changed, when for the second time in less than an hour, a surprise visitor appeared in the Underworld.

In opposite to Shiva however, Zeoticus didn´t recognize the red haired stranger who suddenly materialized right in the center between the three opposing parties.

If it were not for his piercing green eyes, he could have easily mistaken him for an member of his own family. At least by the looks. But the power the man was radiating was clearly not the one of a Devil. And this power was massive, so much was clear. Even if none of them could clearly say how great it really was.

Zeoticus was quite sure that the stranger was hiding most of it.

Shiva however seemed to recognize him.

"You," he said, greating the newcomer. "So you have decided to get involved as well?"

"I am putting an end to this here," the stranger announced. "You will leave now and return where you came from," he said to Hel and Eris and their followers. "The same goes for you." He turned to Lord Bael. "A battle will soon start that will decide the fate of our entire universe."

A clearly challenging and cocky smile formed on his face.

"And that means nobody has time for idiots and weaklings who are scrabbling over their own petty ambitions," he exclaimed. "Or with other words... move or I will move you." His grin deepened.

"What?" Lord Bael shouted enraged. He just could not believe the insolance of this obvious lunatic. "How dare you - you cocky bastard? Who in the world are you? Do you even know who you are dealing with?"

He fired a powerful blast of Power of Destruction at the stranger.

But to his complete shock the attack seemed to just disappear less than a meter before him.

"How?" Lord Bael called out.

"Thanks pal," the stranger told him, still grinning, "you idiotic reaction give me the perfect background, to do... **this**."

He lifted a single hand... and in the next moment the already immense power Zeoticus had felt from him seemed to be literally exploding. It surpassed every expectation they had and seemed to fill the entire Underworld.

And for a second, all of them could see the silhuette of a giant Red Dragon forming behind the humanoid incarnation in front of them... and they all realized in cold and terrified shock who they were dealing with.

At the same time multiple rifts in reality - wormholes - were being opened all around them... and were sucking the enemy troops of both sides, the renegade Devils and Hades Faction, into themselves.

Hel and Eris were strong enough to resist for a short time. But then they felt a wave of the power of the stranger slamming into them and throwing them, with loud shouts of surprise, through one of the opened dimensional portals.

Zeoticus and Shemhazai and their warriors were meanwhile being protected by the same powers and shielded from the effects of the open wormholes.

Less than ten seconds later it was over. With a single move two armies of together over a thousand men, led by two Gods, had been completely removed from the Underword... and Great Red, in his human form, was still standing exactly where he had been before.

The Devils and Fallen Angels around were only starring at him with open mouths.

"You - thank you," a still shocked Zeoticus was saying quietly to the Dragon God.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Tokyo_

But it was only one half of the battle that had ended. On Earth, things were getting even worse than before.

Raynare was now appearing in front of Kokabiel... and managed to get the older Cadre off guard and send him flying backwards with a well placed kick in the face, followed by a volley of dozens of light-spears, that Kokabiel had to shield himself from.

"You and me have some business with each other bastard," she told him.

"Oh yes? And what exactly? Is it about setting you and your team up to die? Or about the little bitch I have just killed? Or maybe about me ordering you to kill your `boyfriend´?" he asked her mockingly.

Raynare used the techiques Faust had thought her. She augmented her body with ki and attacked. She moved faster than Kokabiel could follow for a moment and landed a hard punch in his face.

"Maybe all of it," she said quietly to his question.

He responded by forming two more light-spears and throwing them at her. But she used phasing and he watched in surprise as they passed through her body without causing any damage.

He however realized what she had been doing - or at least had a vaque idea how it must work - and started to force some of his own spiritual energy into his next attack to counter her phasing technique.

Then he started to form more and more light-spears in the air around him, that he send at her. Raynare countered with a similar move by herself.

Finally both Cadres ended with sending each over a hundred spears at each other at the same time. Both of them barely managed to shield themselves from the mutual assault. But in the end Raynare´s attack managed to break through his defense and Kokabiel was forced to dodge two of her projectiles of light.

"Enough," Kokabiel finally called out. "Unbelievable. I am actually stronger now than I had been back in the Grigori. And still you... to think that you actually used to be a Low-Class Fallen. Just how in the world has this being trained you?" he questioned loud.

"But it doesn´t matter. You will not win this." Kokabiel once again activated his `full power´. With the unholy sword materializing in his hand and burning wings on his back.

Raynare knew she had no choice.

There was a reason why the power Kokabiel had received was different than that of the other three Horsemen, she knew. He was a vessel for Ahriman. She could sense it - a living gate for him to manifest himself in this world. Just like herself.

It must have been part of their plans from the beginning. They must have expected her and Kobabiel to clash at some point.

She had no chance against this kind of power - not like she was now. To be able to beat him, she would have to release the part of Ahriman´s presence that she carried in herself, ever since her resurrection. The one she had been suppressing for weeks now.

She admitted this situation was like a perfect trap. If Kokabiel defeated her, using this power, he would kill her and then continues slaughtering her allies. Issei or Vali might be able to stop him like he was now, but they were both occupied with their own opponents. But everyone else?... And then - when the dark power he used only reached a high enough level - Ahriman would manifest himself in this world through him. And they would have lost.

But if she used enough of the same dark power to stop him, she would risk loosing control and him manifesting himself through **her** instead.

`Better me than this psychopath,´ she thought. At least she would be trying to contain it, to hold it back somehow.

She wasn´t a saint, far from it. She had done terrible things. But she regretted it all.

He however would revel in this power, slaughtering everyone in his way with glee and at the same time allow more and more of their enemy´s presence into their world.

Better she than him.

Raynare made her decision. For the first time in weeks, she completely let go. She felt the power flowing through her, the same terrifying power like a few weeks before.

Like Kobabiel, flames were beginning to spread from her wings and a reddish light started to glow from her violet eyes.

Another thought came to her mind. She remembered herself standing against the possessed Angelo Strada/Freed Selzen. They had both not been able to do anything against each other. How was she even supposed to stop him, if she couldn´t harm another vessel?

But her question was answered a second later as Kokabiel swung his blade at her and she sensed instantly that this time the attack **would** harm her. She parried by forming a sword made of light on her own and blocked the attack. It seemed this time Ahriman actually **wanted** them to fight, she thought.

 **xxx**

At the same time in some distance...

"I will kill you," Issei said angrily to Loki, "I wear to you, you will not leave this place alive."

"You are welcome to try," the God replied, "if you can. But remember, this is not a game anymore. They had named me Death... and now I will show you why." He grinned insanely.

With this Loki unleashed a large wave of his godly power - he wasn´t holding back at all anymore... and one moment later a large part of Tokyo´s city core, along with at least hundred thousands of human who still remained, vanished in a large ball of fire.

* * *

 **Autor´s note: This chapter has taken a good deal longer than first expected. On the other side, he also turned out much longer than expected.**

 **Like it was discussed with a few reviewers, members of the ORC and close friends can and will die from now on. Rossweisse was the first. Her death had actually been foreshadowed however since Arc 2.**

 **Like I said before, this battle will not be the final of this story. But probably the final confrontation with the Four Horsemen and the end of this Arc. The story as a whole however will have another final Arc after that.**

 **Hades and his allies for this story have also been introduced as a new group of secondary antagonists.**

 **xxx**

 **Gabriel, like Penemue, is like suggested not a close member of Issei´s harem (at least not currently). So they don´t have a problem with having sex with other men, like Issei also has multiple women. While the core members won´t do that and devote themselves to him alone.**

 **Vali and Sona was an idea that pretty much came spontaneously to me. It is not necessarely my favorite pairing. But the idea had taken root and I decided to try it out.**

 **The Ophis clone Lilith has made an short appearance in this chapter. As shown, what happened to her is slightly different than in canon. With her being under closer supervision of the Three Factions, who consider her a potential security risk.**

 **One reason for this difference is the appearance of another major threat shortly after the defeat of Trihexa.**


	23. Chapter 23: The lost Day

**Chapter 23  
**

 _Japan - Tokyo_

While the battle in the Underworld had now ended... the one in the Human World was still continuing.

The fighting inside Tokyo was by now going on for over an hour.

It was the last attack however, that had caused most of the damage. With a single burst of energy, Loki had completely obliterated a entire district of the heart of Tokyo. There was no telling how many humans had just died.

The Supernatural beings, who had been around had all been trying to shield themselves from Loki´s power. But not all of them had succeeded. A few Angels, lower level Devils and Fallen, who had simply been too close to the epicenter, had been wiped out by the onslaught as well.

The other were now also looking in shock at the destruction as well.

"Irina," Xenovia said in horror to her friend as she saw what was happening.

To their luck they and the rest of their friends had either been far enough away from Loki´s attack or powerful enough to protect themselves from it.

"I know," the Angel answered. "If this battle continues like this..." There was no telling how much more damage could be caused and how many more people might die, she thought.

Thousands over thousands were already dead, just because their enemies had chosen this cities for their attack.

The `Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse´ as they were called - now, in this moment, they were truly living up to the name they had been given.

But they were not the only lethal threat present. They were also facing Hades, one of the Top Ten Beings of this world and Ares - another god - along with hundreds of their troops.

While Loki´s wave of fire washed over the town, suddenly a very unlikely hero stepped up... and this hero... was nobody else than Gaspar.

He, Xenovia and Asia were in this moment on the roof of a building and currently fighting off a number of Hades minions.

Well, actually it were xenovia and Gaspar who did most of the fighting. While Asia was mostly still holding back for the most part using her Twilight Healing to help her friends whenever they were taking damage.

Asia had by now evolved her powers for far that she could use them even over greater distances and heal many people at once. She was for examply able to use it in the form of an aura that effected everyone of her allies in a radius of around ten meters around her. Or she could send out small portions of her power to persons further away.

Not only that, over the connection she had developed between herself, Issei-kun, Rias, Irina and Raynare, they had discovered the ability to directly share her powers on the others, no matter where they were. They had even discovered the ability to combine it with Issei-kun´s `Transfer´ ability and send a small amount of it to the rest of their team, combined with Issei´s own power, giving them all a small healing boost.

The combat training she had taken came in handy as well now, as she helped Xenovia to form a barrier to block an assault from a group of Renegade Faction Devils.

A moment later she materialized a battle-staff to to fight off a couple of the Rogue Devil fighters who had managed to land on the roof next to them. She blocked a sword-strike that was aimed at Xenovia´s back, who was fighting the other one, and then exchanged a few blows with her opponent. Before she managed to land a good hit on him, that immobilized him and allowed Xenovia to strike both their opponents down.

Asia still hated killing people. Or helping to do it like here. But this was war after all, she knew. And it were the Rogue Faction and Hades minions who had turned Tokyo into a battlefield.

Gaspar on his part had so far mostly used his Sacred Gear powers to freeze some small numbers of enemies in time, allowing their allies to strike them down... Until now.

As the shockwave was moving through the town and had nearly reached them, he activated the powers of his Sacred Gear... and froze the still moving explosion in time... right before it had reached them. Over the distance of nearly two kilometers, Loki´s devastating attack was stopped on it´s movement.

His two friends next to him were looking at the small Dhampir with some concern. How long would he be able to do this? both Asia and Xenovia asked themselves. Just like others, as soon as they saw what was happening.

This shockwave had the power of a God behind it after all. He was stretching his own abilities to their limits, together with additional one that he was receiving from Issei.

But at least his actions was buying time for hundreds of people below them, who were desperately trying to bring themselves to safety. Driving or just running away.

After a few minutes of him doing this, at least a few dozen people who would have been dead otherwise, now at least had a chance to survive.

It were only a few, but at least these few could now make it...

 **xxx**

But all that was not what was going through Issei´s mind, as he was fighting like possessed.

`Dead - she was dead,´ it went through his head. That was all he could think about.

Rossweisse - she was gone. And he had not been able to do anything.

Like always. When it came to protecting the ones he cared about, he always failed in the end.

`Failure,´ he was thinking to himself. `He was a failure´ - as he was still fighting in a nearly blind rage.

His original target had been Kokabiel, Rossweisse´s killer, who was already locked in a fight with Raynare.

He had fired a Dragon Shot at him that he had charged up with as much energy... and anger... as he could.

But then suddenly Loki had been standing in his way, using his own power to redirect the blast up into the air... and was now distracting him.

It made no difference to Issei anymore. The Rogue Cadre might have been the one to stab her, but it was Loki who gave the order. They both were responsible. And he would take them **both** down. They would never hurt anyone else. He would make sure of that.

Killing! Yes, that was something he could do. He did it many times after all.

It was only when it came to actually protecting the people he truly cared about, that... - that he was a complete failure.

He had failed to save Asia from Raynare. He had failed to save Raynare from Rias (or failed to even try to). He had failed to protect Kuoh from Kokabiel. Vali needed to do it in his place... Failed to save Asia from Diodora and Shalba... failed to save Rias from the Wraith (it had only been through Raynare´s unexpected mercy that they had survived)... and now he had failed to save Rossweisse.

He had failed every single time when it truly counted.

Now then, if that was what he was meant to be... a killer, then so be it. He would make the best out of it. He would make them **pay**.

He had already materialized the Sword Ascalon in his hands once again.

In his rage, he fired one Dragonshot after the other, sending a number of powerful blasts and spells at him and then send several deadly strikes of his holy blade at his opponent. While he was fighting, Ddraig´s overflowing power was literally raising up flames around him and setting the place on fire.

But Loki, having materialized a sword of his own, had no problem to parry or simply avoid most of his now quite predictable attacks. Issei was just too blinded by his own anger.

Somehow, in the back of his mind, he also brought up the awareness to transfer some of his power to his comrades. Power that would hopefully help them.

 **[Partner?]** he heard Ddraig´s voice in his mind.

`Just do it,´ Issei replied.

 **[Okay,** ** **] he responded and send part of his energy to their friends.****

 **[** **Partner, you need to calm down,]** the Dragon reminded him. **[This opponents are just too dangerous to attack blindly. You need to stay focused or you will be killed. Especially if you are transfering part of your powers to your friends on top of that. And what will happen to your friends then?  
**

 **You have lost Rossweisse. It is terrible, yes. But if you continue like this, you might loose all of them.]**

This finally made Issei halt. Ddraig was right.

He needed to keep himself together. If not for himself, then at least for the others.

`You are right Ddraig,´ he thought. `Thank you. I need to focus.´

He carried out another strike, that was matched by Loki´s blade. Their powers, both of them matching the highest gods, were clashing with each other. Inside his Scale Armor however, Issei right now felt very weak.

At the same time however something changing. His mind was reaching out to the others. The loss of one of his friends, one of his lovers - seeing it, but being unable to prevent it - it seemed to have kicked something off inside of him.

He felt the connection with the others deepening - not just the mysterious supernatural one - his **emotional** connection with all of them. He wanted to protect them at every price - to keep something like this from ever happening again. That was also the reason he was using transfer, even if it made him slightly weaker against an opponent like this.

But Asia, Raynare, Rias and Irina? He felt them as if they were all right next to him. And he knew that the others could sense it as well.

Yes - the supernatural connection clearly had strengthened as well... and despite their terrible loss, he knew this was a good thing.

At least he hoped so. But...

 **xxxxxxx**

All over Tokyo and even beyond the city-limits of the giant metropolis, the fighting between the three sides had spread.

Rias and Akeno were currently teaming up to face Lamia. Both the now former heiress and her former Queen had grown very powerful during the last months - Rias especially during the last weeks - but she was still a terrifying opponent. Especially with her ability to feed on other people´s energy.

Rias was periodically, every few seconds, bombing her with small globes of Destruction Power, while Akeno assisted her by adding barrages of Holy Lightning. So that Lamia had to costantly shield herself if she wanted to avoid getting damaged.

Together they hoped to achieve at least enough harm to weaken her. At the same time however both of them tried to keep their actual powerlevels as low as they could (without risking being shot in the back by other enemies) and only powered up for a short moment when they actually attacked. Since they kew that Lamia could absorb their energy.

Rias had actually suggested trying out the Scale Male Form she was able to `borrow´ from Issei. In that form, she would have hoped to be able to actually put up a fight. Until Akeno reminded her (with more than a bit of sarcasm) that using a **more** powerful form against someone who can literally feed of on your power and use it against you was not exactly a good idea.

 **xxx**

Gabriel and the Fallen Angel leader Baraquiel were meanwhile fighting together against the God Ares and a few of his minions. Together they had been able to do some damage to their opponents. The Fallen´s Lightning attacks and Gabriel´s immense power were a deadly combination, even against a deity. But still, their opponents was a god.

Sona, Tsubaki and Saji were now fighting several of Loki´s undead army of deceased bodies of Devils and Angels. Under them was the dead body of Sairaorg himself.

While several of their fellow peerage members and their allies were still trying to shield the town from at least part of the damage. It was an attempt that was constantly failing. But at least they tried.

Irina and Kiba was standing back on back, fighting a group of Renegade Devils.

In the other towns around the globe where the fighting was taking place, it was the same picture. Houses were crumbling, entire districts were burning, citizens were fleeing or lying dead on the streets.

Tens-, probably even hundreds of thousands had lost their lives during the last hours. And it was still far from over.

However this battle would end, they all knew every chance for a peaceful coexistence between the Supernatural and the Human World was long gone.

 **xxx**

Vali was still clashing with Hades - The White Dragon Emperor in his powerful DxD Mode against the God of the Underworld and Top Ten Being.

Both were shooting powerful blasts at each other that could easily obliterate the entire region and exchange blows that could crumble mountains.

So far neither of them seemed to be able to truly gain the upper hand.

But then this changed when suddenly Vali was being attacked from behind by a trio of monstrous demonic creature Hades had summoned before the battle.

He quickly stroke back and disintigrated the three monsters instantly. But Hades already used the short distraction to activate a spell on his own. The attack - an incredible blast of pure energy - hit Vali at short distance and stunned him for a second.

Hades tried to use the chance to strike him with a magical scythe that materialized in his hand, but in the same moment the Underworld God himself was being hit by a volley of light-spears from the side.

It was Samael who had used this chance to attack both of them, Vali realized. Some luck in his bad-luck, since it distracted the God for a moment and allowed him to avoid his strike.

But now he saw that Samael had decided to attack him instead of Hades. For some reason the Half-Fallen had chosen him as his opponent.

Not that Vali had principially a problem with that. An foe whose powers were especially deadly towards Dragons would be an interesting opponent.

But it meant that Hades was now unoccupied and free to attack others. This was bad, he thought, very bad.

 **xxx**

It came exactly how he had feared.

Being rid of his opponent for the time being, Hades moved... and reappeared in the air, right above the building where Gaspar, Asia and Xenovia were standing. He had seen how the Dhampir who was wearing Forbidden Valor had stopped Loki´s attack.

The three unlucky reincarnated Devils were nearly frozen in shock at seeing the god suddenly being above them. For a moment they hoped that one of their more powerful allies might be close by. But they realized that they all were locked into fights. They knew they were doomed.

Hades raised his hand.

"Don´t get this wrong. I have no problem with humans," he stated smugly. While he said this, he raised his own power and formed a small but very powerful globe of energy in his right palm.

"But if I get the chance to kill a few of you Devils..."

Without saying another word, he unleashed the attack at them.

Gaspar tried in a desperate attempt to use Forbidden Valor once again, even if it meant releasing Loki´s shockwave. His powers would vanish anyway if he died. But it was in vain. Hades was just far too powerful for it to work.

Xenovia, in a similar desperate move, grabbed Asia and simply tried to throw her over the edge of the building, to at least save her life.

But it was already too late.

A split-second later, Hades attack his not only them, but the entire upper half of the multi-storey house exploded as the energy globe shot through it and in turn impacted in the city in some distance, obliterating several more buildings.

In the same moment however the attack Gaspar had been frozen started to move again and eat it´s way through the town, destroying entire districts.

Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Sona, Tsubaki and Irina, seeing what was going on, used their wings to ascend up into the sky as the shockwave was released. Seconds later Lamia and her Servants followed their example, just like hundreds of other Devils, Angels, Fallen and monsters from all three sides moved or simply teleported themselves out of it´s reach.

A second later everything was gone where they had been standing a moment before. Tokyo had been turned into a lifeless wasteland.

... And Gaspar, Xenovia and Asia were nowhere to be seen.

 **xxxxxxx**

At the same time the clash between Raynare and Kokabiel continued as well.

But both of them were now not longer fighting each other in their normal forms. It was no a clash - vessel of Darkness against vessel of Darkness.

Both their black wings were surrounded by wildly flaring flames. Aside from using their own abilities, they were now also surrounded by two auras of dark power, that were clashing and leashing out at each other.

Just like Ahriman had intended from the beginning, the stronger one of this two would become the gate for even more of his essence to enter this world. And no matter which one of them would prevail, he would win... and the self proclaimed defenders of this dimension would loose.

Asia -... she was dead, Raynare realized with a painful heart. She was sure about it. Even if she had not seen it directly, she could feel her demise about the connection she shared with Issei and the others. That meant that Issei, Rias and Irina felt it as well.

It was strange. She had once killed her herself. But ever since she had returned to life, she caught herself caring about the little former Nun. Especially after Asia had forgiven her for it. She knew at least partly it was out of guilt.

But there was also the fact that she was that close to Issei. And of course the one that their souls, along with several others, were practically bounded together by some supernatural forces.

She did care far **less** about about Xenovia and Gaspar... or even Rossweisse. For her they were mostly just members of Rias idiotic peerage. She kind of liked the Holy Sword Weilder and the former Valkyrie. They were fun to be around. (Not to mention that she had threesomes with them and Issei.) But she had no real connection to them beyond that. And she had barely talked to the Dhampire. Not that Gaspar usually talked much at all.

She mostly cared because Issei cared about them. But Asia...? She was something else.

And now...? She feared what would happen to Issei because of it.

So much to the idea to use their connection for some ritual to summon the God of the Multiverse or something like that. What the hell had they been thinking to rely on something like that? Oh yes - they had simply been desperate. Now one of their small circle was dead... and others might die as well soon. She herself was not sure if she would survive this fight.

"I have to admit... I am more than a bit impressed," Kokabiel spoke. "To think that would were able to become something like this. Even if you had help. Yes, impressive. It was a good thing after all that my little scheme with Diodora didn´t get you killed like it was planned. I would have lost an interesting opponent."

"You won´t leave this place alive Kokabiel," she whispered. "You will regreat seeing what I became."

Both of their powers had by now grown to the point where they surpassed Seraph Level, easily rivalling gods. But at the same time they were not longer completely themselves. It were also Ahriman´s powers mixing with their own. They felt his presence reaching out to their minds.

While they were fighting each other, Raynare was also struggling to keep control of herself.

Kokabiel however...

"Look around you...," he said, while looking at the devastation, the burned remains of buildings and corpses, the countless warriors of all sides fighting each other and dieing.

"... **_this is paradise_**." His voice was becoming more and more distorted as he spoke... as if it were not just himself speaking.

"I admit, I have not felt so much joy in centuries."

"You are mad," Raynare called out. "You are completely insane. I can not believe that I have ever been taking orders from a lunatic like you."

"I am insane?" he said with mock curiosity. "Maybe I am. But does this truly make any difference?" he stated casually.

"Look at what we are my dear - Angels fallen from grace - created as warriors of for Heaven and God and emisarries between him and his creation." His smile turned sinister. "But our Creator is long dead... and there is no purpose left for us...

... But even that was a lie, wasn´t it? He was never the true Creator or Master of this World, but just a pathetic proxy. And then he had the gall to just die and leave us behind," he growled.

"The only thing left to us that has purpose is war, fighting and struggle... that what we have originally been created for," he exclaimed.

"You know it as well, right Rayare? The emptiness, the black hole in all of our kind. That we try to fill with something. You thought you could fill it with a Sacred Gear, that would finally bring you Azazel´s affection," he said mockingly. "And how had that worked out?"

"Shut up," she hissed.

"Tell me, how did it feel to bound that young girl to a cross and rip the Sacred Gear out of her? To court a young boy and then stab a lightspear through him? Did it make you feel good? Did it make you feel as if you have achieved anything? Did it gave you a sense of purp...?"

I this moment Raynare unleashed a storm of nearly a hundred lightspears and blasts on him. He was actually being pushed back by the onslaught.

"I will kill you," she said coldly.

"Then bring it on ´Raynare-chan´," he exclaimed, laughing madly.

 **xxxxxxx**

They were dead.

Rias had sensed Asia´s as well. And she had seen what happened to the place she, Xenovia and Gaspar had been standing.

Hades, that damned bastard. He, Loki and the others.

She was looking down at the burned out wasteland what Tokyo had become. The number of deaths must by now go into she millions.

This was exactly what Kuoh could have become, she realized... back at Kokabiel´s first attack. For the first time, she truly fully realized this.

What the hell had she been thinking back then to hold back information about his plans? And for a short moment she hated herself even more than before. She had nearly killed her own peerage, her friend Sona and her Servants and all people in Kuoh - and for what? her own blind arrogance?

Rias had enough. She reached out deeper into the power Issei was providing her with and stopped holding herself back. She saw how the Scale Armor formed around her body, a more female looking version of Issei´s own.

"You!" she shouted at Lamia, who was still floating close to them in the air. "This is all because of you and your damned team."

Rias charged at her enraged and attacked. She formed a Dragon Shot and fired it at her opponent, who had clearly not expected her sudden transformation.

Lamia easily shielded herself from the blast, but a split-second later Rias armored form rammed into her with full force and send her flying backwards.

The angry Rias landed one blow after the other at her enemy, who was taken off-guard by her sudden increase of power. A few moments later she seemed to have caught herself. But somehow Rias was still forcing her backwards.

Rias on her part could barely believe how well she was doing against her opponent. Until right now she admitted she had been terrified of Lamia. It was not only her power, but also the constant threats against her friends and family. Alone mentioning her name had been a raw spot for her. It reminded Rias not only how vulnerable she had been, but also how deep she had allowed herself to sink.

But now?... For a moment she allowed herself to hope. Maybe - just maybe, she could win.

But then she saw something.

Her battle-gear was ripped at a few places, she had a visible bruise and her lips were bleeding, but Lamia was smiling.

 **xxxxxxx**

Issei had felt as well what had happened... Asia - Asia and not only her - Xenovia and Gaspar. He had seen it.

Not... **again**.

In this moment he and Ddraig were more than happy that the Juggernaut Drive didn´t exist anymore. They both knew he would have instantly lost himself in it and probably never returned.

His body was moving like on autopilot.

He wanted nothing more than to **break down** , scream and cry. He settled for just crieing and screaming angrily. After all he was still locked in a fight with Loki.

It was true, he realized now fully - the Four Horsemen had just been toying with them the entire time. And Hades was an equally terrifying opponent.

His friends were dieing around him and he could do nothing. Who had he been fooling? He was no hero and would never be. He had just been a fool.

He wanted nothing more than to call a retreat and just run away. Not to save himself, but who was left of his friends. But he knew perfectly well they would not simply let them go. They would shoot them in the back, hunt them down and kill them all. No - their only chance was to stay and fight.

 **xxxxxxx**

Rias charged another attack. But suddenly her opponent moved, faster than she had been before.

She grabbed Rias left arm in an ironhold and at the same time delievered a punch to her, strong enough to shatter her scale armor.

Rias was shocked how strong her enemy had suddenly become. She remembered Akeno´s warning.

"Not bad `little brat´," Lamia sneered. "But just because you borrowed yourself some powers doesn´t mean you have a chance against me. Have you forgotten what I am? I am Famine -I am drawing power from my enemies... and am able to use it against them," she called out.

With that she unleashed another attack - a spell that send a powerful wave of energy right into her.

Rias Scale Armor dissolved and she fell down to the ground, barely holding to consciousness. Her enemy had used her own power against her, she realized, as Akeno caught her in her fall.

"I guess it is better to take care of you two nuisances now," Lamia commented as she took aim at both of them.

 **xxxxxxx**

` ** _Yes- reach out to me_** ,´ Raynare heard the voice inside her mind. ` _ **Come with me.´**_

`No,´ she thought.

 ** _`You know it is the only solution to your problem,´_** it said. _**`I can help you defeat him. I can keep you and Issei save.´**_

She tried not to listen to the voice.

 ** _`You know I am right._** ** _You have talked with my Herald Faust. You know I bring justice,´_** the voice continued.

`No.´

 ** _`It was this wretched world that had ruined you. You know this. What has it ever brought you beside loneliness and pain? Let me cleanse it. Do you want no more little girls growing up scorned by others and alone just because wings are growing on their backs. Being turned into killers by their own parents for their selfish reasons? Like you were.´_**

`You would turn them into killers as well,´ she responded.

 ** _ ** _`Yes,´_**_** the voice answered openly ** _ ** _, `but for the right reasons. To make this world a better place, to kill the shortsighted, the foolish and the corrupt. To be true to themselves. You see, I am not a liar. I openly admit it. Or you can let Kokabiel have his way.´  
_**_**

While the two possessed Fallen Angels clashed, they were destroying everything around them.

As Kokabiel completely released his dark aura without any restraint, nearly a hundred Devils, Angels, Grim Reapers and even other Fallen were completely disintigrated, killed without a second thought, while a large crater was broken into the ground beneath him.

... And he only **laughed**.

"You see it Raynare my dear. I have found myself a new God now," she shouted. "And I will bring his message of chaos and destruction to the entire world. First I will deal with this filthy Devils and wipe them out, not matter which Faction. Then I will go to Heaven and burn it down. And then I will deal with the Human race and the other Fallen. I will **_educate them._** _Yes - I will teach them all_ ** _the joy of war and struggle._ ** And everyone who does not meet _**my standards**_ or doesn´t bend the knee before me will die."

Raynare had enough. She had been listening to his insane ravings, while his voice sounded more and more distorted.

 ** _`You know, I am the only way to stop him,´_** the voice of Ahriman said.

Raynare knew he was right.

In the distance she saw Issei struggling with the powered up Loki. And Vali now fighting both Samael and Hades at the same time. Gabriel and Baraquiel were also still occupied fighting others.

Finally she gave in. She only hoped that it would be possible to stop her later.

A second afterwards, Raynare felt as if he body was being burned from the inside out, as she felt a power flowing through her like never before. If it wasn´t for the same power protected her physical form, the slightest fraction of it would have disintigrated her.

She lifted her had and pointed in Kokabiel´s direction... and an immensely powerful wave of pure energy was being send at him. The insane Cadre tried to counter with his own attack. But it was too late.

The energy wave, that had more than enough power to depopulate half the planet, hit him and Kokabiel was destroyed, wiped out on a molecular level... before Raynare´s attack continued to move up into the sky and finally out of the atmosphere.

Everyone around, no matter of which Faction, had seen what just happened and was starring in complete shock.

At the same moment however, Raynare let out a loud scream, as the burning inside her became even greater. The flames surrounding her wings now burned in a deep - nearly black - color... and as she looked up, her violet eyes had turned into a deep blood-red. Nearly like she had sometimes seen it by Faust.

 **"Finally,"** Ahriman said through her mouth.

 **xxxxxxx**

Vali Lucifer was now trying desperately to defend himself as he was now being attacked from two sides at once.

While Samael he was fighting Samael, who was in front of him, Hades was sending attacks at him from behind - basically shooting him in the back.

As he was finally hit by another couple of very powerful spells from Hades, he could finally not longer take it. Vali knew he was at his limit and beyond. They had uderestimated their enemies and now they were paying the price.

In a circle of ten miles there was nothing but ashes and destruction.

He sank to his knees, his armor dissolving around him.

Samael stepped forward with a silent smile and without a word rammed his sword through Vali´s chest, drenched in his own poisonous blood.

The White Dragon Emperor cried out in horrible pain, as the deadly poison started to work into his already dieing body from the stabwound through his heart.

A few seconds later he fell to the ground, dead.

 **xxxxxxx**

`Raynare, Vali,´ Issei thought as he saw what was happening to them.

The split-second he had been distracted was already enough. Loki landed a strike with his own poisened blade on him, that buried itself deep into his Dragon Armor, barely missing his flesh. Closely followed by a magical attack that send him crashing to the ground.

Loki was standing over him, his sword raised to strike at him.

It was the end. They had lost.

But then something happened.

A single man with long red hair materialized on the battlefied. None of them had seen him before in this form. But Issei recognized his energy nearly instantly. It was...

 **xxx**

The newcomer pointed a finger at the God Ares, who were just about to kill the Seraph Gabriel, who was kneeling beaten up and defeated before him, with Baraquiel not lying far away in a similar state.

In the next moment Ares was hit by an incredible wave of combined flames and energy, that was completely overpowering him - him a god - burning his skin and forcing him to his knees.

Gabriel used this chance, formed a lightspear and stabbed it right into Ares heart, who sank down, dieing nearly instantly.

A part of Gabriel felt horrible. She had just basically murdered a wounded and distracted enemy, who had no way to defend himself anymore. She, a supposedly holy and innocent being.

But she knew Ares would have not hesitated a moment to do the same to her. They were are in a war that was devastating the world and they could not worry to take the moral high-ground when it got them killed.

Beside that, she had done many things in the last months that would be considered everything but holy anyway. But these things were just unchastely and... well, perverted. But never murderous.

Still, this was war. She had to protect her soldiers, her comrades and her friends... and she could not do that if she was dead.

No, the innocent and naive Gabriel from the past was long gone. She was now a woman who was a good as it was possible for her to be without risking herself and others. But who was not afraid to get her hands dirty... or to follow her desires, she decided to herself.

 **xxx**

"I see you have come... Great Red," Ahriman, in Raynare´s body, greeted him.

The assembled warriors of all three sides turned to the newcomer as they realized who it was. Even Lamia, who was about to send another attack to Akeno and Rias, turned around.

"So this is what happened here," the Dragon in humanoid form commented, looking at the devastation around him.

"You have come to help us?" Issei questioned.

"You could say that," Great Red replied.

He made a small gesture and all the reanimated bodies that made Loki´s makeshift army of undead warriors, were in a single moment turning into ash.

Loki scowled angrily at the sudden loss of his army of foot-soldiers. But it was not as if there was anything he could do.

Suddenly his humanoid body disappeared and was replaced with his true form, a large red Dragon.

Then they all sensed him powering up, overshadowing everything else present... all except the creature who had once been the Fallen Angel Raynare. In this moment his power truly seemed limitless.

But a second later some of them realized it was not directed at Ahriman´s vessel before him, but... at everything around him? The powers of the Dragon God were reaching out, practically surrounding the whole world, embracing the entire planet... and forcing every particle on it to act by his will.

Then the first of them noticed what was going on.

People were appearing, who had been wiped out before, fallen warriors stood up again. At first they thought he was just resurrecting the dead. But when the scarred landscape began turning back to normal and building that had been obliterated appeared again, they realized what was truly going on.

"Great Red - he, he is turning back time," Irina said in awe.

`Ddraig?´ Issei said inside his mind.

 **[I know Issei. I can barely believe it myself.]** It was one of the few times the Dragon was actually using his name. **  
**

Only the fighters of Lord Bael´s and Hades Faction were not returning, left out by the Dragon´s powers.

They all were watching as the battle they had just been going through seemed to be playing out in reverse in incredible speed.

The God of Darkness inside Raynare´s body was just standing there, watching in slight amusement... completely uneffected by the event.

Hades at this point had enough and teleported away. Followed by the other members of his army as they saw that their leader was fleeing. Well, at least one problem solved for the moment, they all thought.

Issei nearly cried out in joy as he first saw Vali standing up again and then Asia, Gaspar and Xenovia appearing, looking confused. They were once again atanding on the same roof like before...

... And finally Rossweisse.

They were back, he had not lost them, they were...

But then he realized that Rossweisse was not moving at all. At a closer look he noticed that her body was in a terrible state.

Samael´s poison, he realized in horror. Great Red´s time magic seemed to have no effect on it, he thought with tears in his eyes. She - she was still gone.

A few moments later they all were standing once again in the renewed center of Tokyo, as if nothing had happened at all. It was now in fact twelve hours earlier all around the planet. Long before their battle had even started and the destruction took place.

 **xxx**

"Ah - Asia, what had happened?" Xenovia asked.

"I - I think we were dead," Gaspar said. "But then something happened and we are back. The time, I think it has been turned back."

 **xxx**

Issei saw that Loki was still in shock at what had happened, starring at the town that had just come back to existence. Now was **his** chance.

He raised up Ascalon, and with a single quick move, run it into Loki´s body. The God cried out in pain and surprise.

"Now it is my turn bastard," Issei hissed to him, as he concentrated to unleash the full power of Ddraig.

"Blazing Inferno," he said quietly and with bitter rage, "of Scorching Flames," he continued as a practical tornado of lethal flames seemed to be raising up from his body and forming a giant pillar of concentrated fire, that smashed into Loki...

... and burned the Evil God into nothingness in a literal inferno that filled the air around Issei and his target. A second later the Horsemen called Death was no more, with the flames rising up into the sky and finally dissolving themselves without harming anybody else.

In this moment Issei allowed himself to sink to his knees, his DxD Mode and his Armor disappearing.

He had done it. But he knew this small victory meant nothing ultimately. Their true enemy had just appeared... and he had Raynare.

He gathered his remaining strength and stood up again. Sadly Great Red´s time reversal did not seem to have returned their stamina... or managed to save Rossweisse´s life, he thought grimly.

She had asked him to protect her... and he had failed. He felt the pain rising inside him. But now he had to protect the others.

 **xxx**

"Death and War are both gone," Lamia´s Queen said to her.

"It doesn´t matter," she answered. "We have won. We have won everything."

`It could not have come any better,´ she thought. `Loki was dead. Issei had actually done it. And now that their Master was here. Her dreams would finally be fulfilled.´

 **xxx**

"You have still not manifested your full power," Great Red stated. "This is still just a vessel."

" **Yes,** " Ahriman/Raynare admitted.

"That means I still have a chance. If I destroy it..."

"Please wait Great Red," Irina called out. "Killing Raynare would solve nothing. In fact it might make everything worse."

"Do you say that because this Fallen is your friend?" the Dragon asked her.

"No."

"We have found out some time ago that destroying Ahriman´s vessels does nothing to remove his presence from this world," Rias assured him. "He would just manifest himself somewhere else."

"I see," Great Red replied. `Damn it,´ he thought silently, `and he had thought this might be easy.´

Stil he fired a remotely powered blast, just strong enough to obliterate the star system, to test his opponent.

Ahriman countered with a similar move and the power of the two entities clashed. Both were also shielding the effects, to not accidentally destroy the planet.

After two more seconds both of them stopped their attacks, with neither having won out.

"Ahriman!" they suddenly heard Issei calling out to him. "Give Raynare back to me."

The possessed form of the Fallen Angel turned his/her eyes to him.

 **"But I am not holding her at all. This was her free choice."**

"Yes," Rias exclaimed sarcastically, "because her alternative was to unleash Kokabiel on this world with **your** power, so that he would kill us all."

 **"That was her alternative. But it was still her choice. So Issei Hyoudou, you want her back you say?"** the God of Darkness said smoothly. **"Now, I see no reason why I shouldn´t fulfill your wish. After all, it is not as if I need her."**

 **xxxxxxx**

Back in Hades Realm, the Greek God of the Underworld was furious.

"Damn it," she shouted.

Eris and Hela had just informed him what had happened to their part of their forces in the Underworld.

His plans had failed. They had lost. Ares was dead. It had all been blown into his face... and to blame was only that damn oversized Lizard.

"Well, at least it was Great Red. So we have not been defeated by some weakling," Eris said.

"Shut up," Hades growled at her.

 ** _"You don´t need to worry."_ ** They suddenly heard a voice, seemingly coming from all around them.

"Angra Manyu," Hades said, recognizing it easily.

 _ **"Yes and no,"** _ the voice replied. **_"But he was a part of me. So yes - and I remember you."_**

"I thought you were back in Tokyo?" Hades asked.

The voice only laughed.

 ** _"I am everywhere. In opposite to you I am not bound to a single body or a certain point in space and time. I only manifest myself at a place when it suits me._**

 ** _Your last campaign had... let us say, caught my interest. I decided to give you all a chance to earn yourself a position in my new world. Do you want greater power? Do you want me to give it to you?"_**

"Yes," Hades answered after a short moment.

"I do," Eris said.

"I accept as well," Hela said a moment later.

All three gods, who had just tasted defeat, easily accepted this offer.

 ** _"Very well. You shall have it."_**

A second later the three deities were surrounded by Ahriman´s energy and their eyes flashed in a crimson red.

* * *

 **At this point basically ends the Arc of the Four Horsemen, with Loki and Kokabiel dead, but replaced by something far worse.  
**

 **Rossweisse was the first character from the ORC and their close friends to die. But she will not be the only one.**

 **With the next chapter will beginn the final Arc of the story.**


	24. Chapter 24: What to do now?

**Chapter 24  
**

 _Japan - Tokyo_

 _"Do you want her back?"_ Issei heard the question he had just been asked halling in his mind, fully realizing what it meant.

"Yes," he said tonelessly, "I want to. I want nothing more," he admitted. Loosing someone - someone close to him - he knew that pain, he had felt it before. He never wanted to feel it again.

"But..." He thought about what the price would be... who was asking him this.

This was Faust´s Master, the Master of Lamia and the Horsemen, the being that had created Trihexa. Whatever the being was offering him, he promised himself that he would not listen to it.

 **[It is the right decision Issei,]** Ddraig said as well - Issei noticed that it was one of the few times he called him by his name, instead of just Partner. **[You can not listen to this being. You know that]**

The others were looking deeply worried as well, trying not to show their fear.

They all realized that the human population around them seemed to pay no attention to them. Not even to the giant red Dragon right in their mids. The others were not even completely sure if it was Great Red or the Dark God influencing their minds right now.

But they did knew for sure that all magical wards **they** had errected had long broken at this point.

 _"Yes, you want to. Just like you want Raynare back. There are a lot of things you want, right Issei-Hyoudou?"_ Ahriman said through Raynare´s mouth. _"But you are not the only one."_

The entity was looking from one of them to another.

 _"You,"_ Ahriman said, _"I know you. All of you. Not only through the mind of my current vessel. I have been watching you for a long time... from beyond this reality. Just like I am watching countless others."_

Suddenly the Dark God unleashed a short wave of power. For him/her, it looked like nothing but a small gesture, but what they sensed was enough to terrify them all to the bone. (All except Great Red of course, who was only somewhat impressed.)

Around them hundred thousands, if not millions, of the citizens of Tokyo were for a short moment instinctively halting in their moves. As the wave moved on over the rest of the planet, billions more were repeating the gesture.

For the beings who could actually sense his presence consciously, the effecty were worse.

All the while his influence was spreading even further over their world.

 **xxx**

Meanwhile Great Red was still standing back, for the moment. On purpose. While his energy and power was technically limitless, his physical body could still get effected by strain and exhaution. And after all he had done today, like one-shotting two armies in the Underworld and reversing time for the entire planet, even he could use a small break.

So if the foreign entity wanted to talk, he let it do this and use this chance to save his own strength. And against **this** opponent, he knew he needed any advantage he could get.

 **xxx**

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted, as a magic-circle appeared on the ground close to them and yet another group of people arrived.

As Issei and the others turned around, they saw that it was nobody else than Lord Bael, who had just arrived together with some members of his peerage.

The renegade Devil Lord and his Servants - his Queen who was walking right next to him and one Knight and Bishop behind them - were just strolling over the place like they owned it, like they were not being surrounded by enemies and allies alike, heading right to the entity who had once been the Fallen Angel Raynare.

Rias, Sona, Akeno and a few of the High Class Devils present, were more than a little annoyed with this. It seemed like another display of Lord Baels known arrogance.

On the other side, it was not that he was wrong. With a being like Ahriman so close to them, the chance of anyone actually bothering to attack **him** were pretty low.

"Lord Ahriman," Bael addressed him/her, "it is a honor to finally be in your presence."

For a moment, the entity doesn´t seem to react, still having it´s attention on both Great Red and Issei´s group, who were still standing close by..

 _"Ah - yes, you are that Devil that Loki had made a deal with,"_ Raynare´s distorted voice finally responded.

For a moment, a look of annoyance seemed to come over Lord Bael´s face, at being treated to dismissably. But then he quickly regained his posture.

"Yes my Lord, me and Loki had made an agreement," he finally responded. The Devil was more than nervous, but he did his best not to let it show.

"As he had told me you had promised him that he would be allowed to rule this world in your name, after you have successfuly reformed it in your image. But he had agreed to share his new domain with me when the time comes. And I have been assured by Loki that you and your Servants are always keeping your word. So it would have been **both** of us ruling the Human World, the Underworld and Heaven for you my Lord," he explained.

"And - and I have been assured that you and your Great Heralds always keep your word."

Raynare´s face - with deep red eyes that didn´t belong to her - was following expressionless during his entire statement. It outnerved Lord Bael more than he wanted to admit. Something inside him was screaming at him to get away as fast as he could.

But he would not. Not when he had the chance now to have everything. Not when he could rule the world.

 _"I see,"_ he/she finally replied. " _Interesting - very interesting."_

"But, since Loki had now unfortunally... died, well." The Devil tried to choose his words carefully. "Maybe I could, with your blessing of course... take his part in the agreement fully."

Raynare (Ahriman) smiled.

 _"Don´t worry,"_ the being said, now in a sweet voice. _"You are right. Me and my Chief Heralds are always keeping our word. Anything else would be beneath us after all."_

Issei realized uncomfortably that the tone was the same Raynare usually used in her Yuuma persona. He had a bad feeling how this would end.

 _"And you will get exactly what you and your kin had been promised,"_ Raynare/Ahriman continued.

"Thank you My Lord. I promise me and my Clan will be faithful Servants to you."

 _"There is however one problem with what you are saying,"_ Ahriman stated matter of factly. _"You see, Loki has never been given such a promise."_

Lord Bael froze. He was trying to comprehend what he just heard.

"What?" he managed to ask.

 _"All what Loki had been promised was some greater power to take revenge on his enemies. And of course that he could also use these powers for whatever plans he had on his own. So you see, I or my Chief Heralds **never promised** anything like this."_

"No... that," Lord Bael stammered.

 _"In fact, I know perfectly well that he was never intending to keep his agreement with you and was planning to get rid of you from the beginning."_ The Dark God shrugged with Raynare´s shoulders.

 _"So I fear you have been lied to..."_ The face of the possessed Fallen Angel now showed a grin, one that Issei knew all too well. _"... and that **far too** easily."_

Suddenly a dozen of sharp spikes - formed from an unidentified black matter - were shooting out of the ground, impaling Lord Bael and his peerage members.

 _"Really? For all your supposed cunning and intelligence, it was all too easy for Loki to trick you._

 _Self entitled, pretendious and corrupt - and too blinded by your own arrogance to see what is right in front of your eyes. What you and your kind have truly been promised to... is death,"_ Ahriman declared to the dieing Devil before the remaining life left him.

The others had watched wordlessly what just happened. They all tried to fight down their fear as the being turned around to them.

 _"Now, why don´t we spend a little time together. And what an illustrious round we have here. The Devils, always their to help people and solve problems. All too often because you have caused there problems in the first place, aren´t you?_

 _I remember well when I had first created your first ancestors. It was long ago, even by my standards. But sadly, you have fallen far off. You were meant to be warriors of Darkness, agents of chaos and strife - the Demons and the first Fallen Angels whose blood is flowing inside you alike."_

"We have changed," Sona said to him with fake defiance that she didn´t truly felt. At the inside all she wanted was to be far away.

 _"Yes, but into what? Nothing but corrupt self-proclaimed nobles, cheap slave-dealers and hypocritical maniacs.  
_

 _At least before, your people had enough pride to be honest about what they were doing. But now? You keep pretending that your society has improved since the Great War. But all you have truly done is giving the old tyranny and oppression a more proper - nicer fassade._

 _You know exactly what I am talking about."_

Of course they did, Rias thought. How many corrupt plots of High Class Devils had the seen unvealed in only the last months? Her own included? she thought ashamed. And then there was this entire revelation about the manipulation of the Rating Games.

 _"But they are by far not the only ones, right Gabriel?" he/she turned to the Seraph. "The Leader of Heaven - or more like the leader of a cheap excuse of it. You are lying to these whole world about the death of your so called God. You are supporting a Church that is excommunicatig people for merely knowing or telling the truth. Who openly preaches love and forgivingness, but at the same time trains it´s Exorcists into ice-cold uncompromising killers.  
_

 _You stand by and let corruption flower and atrocities happen, whenever you fear acting might endanger your dirty secrets. All that while you try to preserve your so called `purity´. Not because you believe it is the right thing, but because your are simply afraid to loose the Divine Protection that corrupted system provided you with._

 _You want youself to be holy - not out of faith, not why you believe in it - but simply because you are afraid of being anything else. You Angels have turned into a race of cowards."_

Gabriel crinched visibly. She knew perfectly well every word the creature said was true. People like Asia, Kiba and Xenovia and what happened to them were the living proof. Just like countless other. And she and her kind had done nothing but stand by and say amen to most of it. Only with the damned Holy Sword Project they had actually acted. And even there it had been too little too late.

She could not stop the tears that started to flow from her eyes. They weren´t holy or sacred, they had not been for centuries. All they were was self-righteous, passive and hypocritical.

She also knew that the things she had done in the last weeks with Issei and these other boys were all but holy. In opposite to so many other things however, she did not even regret it. She thought back not with shame and regret, but lust... and also a bit of satisfaction. After thousands of years of suppressing them, she actually followed her carnaly desired and she did **not** regret it.

She was not even completely sure if she truly loved Issei. She just had no experience in that matter. But she knew that he was very important and close to her.

"Why are you tellig us all this?" Irina asked loudly. "You could hardly have manifested yourself in this world just to bad-talk us, right?"

 _"Why you ask? I am completely aware of what you are planning. I know what you are secretly lying your hopes on. The message from the future, the Ritual, your vain hope to maybe summon my counterpart - the Creator God of the Multiverse. I am aware of it all... and that not only because the knowledge of my vessel. Like I said, I have been watching you a long time._

 _And I want to make you understand how I know why it will fail,"_ Ahriman announced. _"Because you - all of you - know and believe deep down that you are not worthy. You know it, don´t you? Deep down you all think in truth that you don´t deserve his help. And because of that, you will never be able to perform the Ritual."_

These simple words felt like a punch in the guts to all of them.

"But the message came from the future," Irina protested. "So at least at one point, we must have managed to do it."

 _"One possible future, out of maybe a thousand,"_ Ahriman corrected. _"For all you know there might be only **one** where you have actually succeeded. I also know about this particualar dream that Issei had - a vision from another reality, one of these futures._

 _What you don´t know it that your counterparts from that world had also received the same message at one point. They tried the same thing several times all over again and failed. And their entire world ended in fire. So how do you think your chances are?_

 _But I would be willing to give you a chance, to accept you."_ The entity reached out his (Raynare´s) hand. _"I can help you accept your weaknesses and grow beyond them. And you can then help to bring my message and cleanse the rest of your world."_

"You want us to be your agents of chaos - just like Loki and the others were," Issei retorted.

 _"Yes,"_ the being replied without hesitation. "If you agree, I will give Raynare back to you and I will guaranty your lives and that of your families and friends. And you will hav the chance to live in a world free of the corruption that had plaqued yours for so long."

"Build on the top of how many corpses?" Rias asked him.

 _"As many as necessary."_

"No - I won´t agree to it - we won´t," Gabriel answered. "None of us will. I admit that we are not perfect - far from it. We are flawed, selfish, self-righteous, sinful and corrupted. I as much as all of us. But we are trying. And none of us is willing to give up on this world and burn it down, like you and your followers are."

Gabriel starred at the Dark God before her, whose red burning eyes seemed to be observing her.

She felt no longer holy or divine - instead she felt dirty, sinful, full of desires, fear, anger and regrets - but at the same time better than she had in a long time. She finally felt... free. Just like a normal, very flawed, mortal woman.

And right now she was standig up to the darkest force in thousands of universes.

She remembered how she had been wasting away in complete fear of this being for months. How she had sat up in Heaven, trying to hide from her problems and getting drunk on wine that was meant for sacred rituals. Afraid to follow her feelings, afraid not to do it, afraid of **everything**. Yes, she had truly been a coward, for far too long.

 _"So you are willing to sacrific everything, even your life, to devy me?"_ Ahriman asked her.

"Yes I do. I..."

But before she could say anything else, she noticed that suddenly... a sword was pierced from behind through her chest.

"Got you," she heard a voice from behind her.

It was Samael, she saw. The abomination was wounded and seemed in a terrible state. But he had still managed to snug up on her and stabbed her with his poisoned blade.

"No!" the others were calling out. Foolish, they realized. Just concentrating on the monster before them, they did not longer pay attention to the other remaining enemies.

"Issei, I am..." She looked at him, trying to say something. But before her dieing form even hit the ground, Samael fired a blast that completely vaporized her body.

"Gabriel," Issei whispered quietly. He could only stand there ad stare for a moment. As if his mind could not quite accept what he saw. It was happening again. How many more people he cared about would he see dieing? How many more times would he fail to do something about it?

"Yes - yes." Samael shouted, " the last Seraph is dead. Finally! Do you see that Gods? This is my revenge."

But before he could say anything more, he himself was being attacked and cut down as well.

It was Vali, who looked not much better than Samael himself. He was carrying a weapon that was not his own, what he seemed to have taken somewhere from the battlefield, and used it to cut through the Fallen-Dragon´s body and cut off his head.

Then he took a few steps backwarss, far away to avoid the poisones blood that was filling the ground and sank to his knees himself.

"Gabriel no..." Issei whispered.

 _"Very inspiring Gabriel,"_ Ahriman commented. _"Too bad that it ended like this. Now Issei-kun, do you not want me to bring this girl back to you as well?"_

Issei didn´t answer. He could not. He knew that he could not say yes. But he could also not bring himself to say no. Gabriel and Rossweisse - they were both gone... and he wanted nothing more than to have them back.

 _"Still undecided I see. How about I give a small present to you first?"_

After he said this, something - like a dark energy - seemed to be flowing out of Raynare´s body. At least that was what it looked like from the outside. But they could sense that there was far more going on and the process run far deeper than what they saw with their eyes. _  
_

Then the `energy´ - the visible representation of Ahriman´s essense, they believed - was gathering and reforming itself close by... into a shape of a dark half-transparent, phantom-like figure, vaquely ressembling a figure in a black cloak.

They could not see any face or other visible feature on the figure. Just a black form in humanoid shape. Darkness given form - like a living shadow. Only the red eyes were still clearly to see and glowing where the figure´s face should be.

It didn´t seem to have any real mass either. They could see right through it. But none of them doubted that this manifestation was at least as powerful as the possessed Raynare.

Issei gulped. He had seen this form before, in a nightmare months ago, when all this had started. Was this Ahriman´s true form? If he even had one. Or at least the closest thing to it normal people could see?

But a few meters next to it, floating motionless in the air, was... Raynare - Yuuma - just like he remembered her. Was this it? Was she free?

 _"Like I said, here is she, completely unharmed,"_ Ahriman´s voice halled over the place, now not longer overlapped with Raynare´s.

It sounded deep, but stragely soft at the same time. It´s tone was strangely alluring. At a logical level they knew that there was no actual sound, since this being didn´t have a physical body. So the voice was obviously more magical or telepathic.

 _"You see, I keep my word, at least to the ones who have actually been given it in the first place. Now, think about my offer."_

In this moment however the dark transparent figure was being attacked again. A large pillar of fire - Dragon fire - suddenly shot down on it, barely missing the form of the Fallen Angel close by.

Great Red, they realized. He had made his move.

Nearl instinctively, Issei jumped forward to snatch Raynare´s body from the air and get her out of the way. He caught her and held her in his arms.

"Raynare?" he asked her. "Raynare, say something please."

"Issei - I remember. I remember everything. I am sorry. I didn´t want Kokabiel to become like this. He would have killed you all. I - I tried to hold him back."

"I know," he replied. "Thank you."

"But - but it is Ahriman himself. He doesn´t want you dead, not yet at least. He still sees use in you."

"Are - are you free of him now?" Issei asked her.

She shook her head.

"There is still a part of his presence in me. I know it," she said. "But I am in control now. At least for now."

"I see," he replied grimly.

 **xxx**

The fight between the two Super Entities was continuing.

Great Red´s flame pillar had left a large crater in the ground. However not in the actual Tokyo, since he had errected a ward and displaced the area around them slightly into another dimension.

Ahriman however came out of it without much visible damage. Even if the Dragon Fire usually could also harm incorporal enemies, on him it had barely any effect.

A moment later the wards they had formed to protect the city became meaningless anyway, since both opponents seemed to make a silent agreement and transported themselves several miles outside of Tokyo.

They were still following their fight from the distance.

The other enemies were not longer around. They could not make out Lamia and her surviving Servants anywhere. The last Devils from Lord Baels Faction´, they saw just teleporting away.

But most of their own Devil, Angel and Fallen allies were also not longer around.

Of course, nobody wanted to be close by when these two clashed. Most had already begun drawing back when Ahriman and Great Red had first appeared. When Lord Bael died, it had turned into a complete retreat... on **all** sides of the battle.

They had been the only ones stupid enough to stay around. But it was not as if they had much choice, right?

In some distance they saw Penemue and Baraquiel, together with a small group of elite Fallen Angels. They had staid as well. They gave each other a short nod.

"We - we have to do something," Issei said.

"Against that?" Sona called out.

"Issei, that is madness," Rias said.

"I know... but... Maybe we can at least be a distraction. Maybe we... I refuse to believe that we are just useless."

`Ddraig?´

 **[You realize that this is a bad idea Partner - a really bad one?]**

`I know. But I refuse to do nothing.´

"Vali are you...?" he asked loud. But he already saw that Vali was in no state to fight at all. His body was covered in wound and he was still kneeling on the ground. Sure Asia or even simple magic could heal his injuries. But he could instantly sense that his energy level was depleted and that he was simply completely exhausted.

Raynare was not in any good condition either. She wasn´t injured. But her possession seemed to have drained her.

Many of the others were not looking particular good either, physically and mentally. Especially Rias, Asia and Xenovia. The last two had been temporally dead, before Great Red had reversed time. Issei could imagine how they were dealing right not.

He decided to go alone, no matter how stupid it was.

He powered up. First into his normal Balance Breaker and then into his DxD mode once again.

 **xxx**

Great Red and the Dark God were now unleashing two more waves of pure energy at each other. Both of the were still shielding their surroundings from most of the outfall. Neither of wanted to accidentally destroy the planet after all - at least not now.

Still the earth was trembling and the entire area around them was turned into a wasteland.

Then they brought the fight to yet another level. They were not longer simply firing blasts or using magic against each other. Both were now manipulating the structure of reality on a fundamental level. Each attempting to manipulate time and space to remove the other from this plane of reality. So far neither of them had gotten the upper hand.

Suddenly Issei showed up next to them out of a magic circle.

`Now,´ he thought. He concentrated his power, all he had left after the long fight.

 **`Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames´** \- he unleashed his most powerful attack once again, this time even stronger than the one that destroyed Loki. Issei had put nearly all his remaining energy into it. **  
**

The wave of Dragon Fire was send out to the dark figure from behind, while Great Red was in front of it.

But just before it reached it´s target, the attack simply... Issei wasn´t sure how else put it... disappeared. The flames weren´t even stopped by a shield or magic-circle. They just seemed to, from one moment to another, cease to exist. As if they simply had been removed from reality.

Then the dark figure made a small gesture... and suddenly Issei felt his connection to Ddraig and also to the rest of his powers being cut off. The shock alone was nearly enough to knock him out. After all this time being the Red dragon Emperor, it was nearly as if one of his limbs had been amputed without warning.

He had been a fool, he thought. How could he have thought that he had any chance? How could he have thought that he could make any difference? How could he have thought that he could save anyone?

The fight between Great Red and Ahriman´s incarnation continued as if nothing had happened.

It was will against will. Power over reality against power over reality. Great Red had in this moment a pressure around him that could easily crack the planet in half. But he resisted it.

Time around him was moving forward and backwards at the same time. His body was constantly fluctuating between the dimensions by his opponent´s powers. All that was threatening to rip his physical form apart.

But he was fighting back in a similar manner, trying everything to send this monster back where it came from, beyond the brink of this reality.

But then his opponent made a move he had never expected. Suddenly he felt an incredible pain running through his entire body. It was a pain like he had never felt it in his existence.

He realized what was going on. Ahriman was transforming his blood, into Samael´s poison - or at least a very good replica of it. He felt it burning through his veins, destroying him from inside out.

No - he would not end like this, he told himself. He used all his strength to reverse the process, to turn his blood back to normal.

A few seconds later the giant Dragon rose up again. But he was significantly weakened. He would need time to heal the damage. And his body was strained like never before. But he was still able to fight.

 _"I guess we should end it at this point,"_ Ahriman stated casually. _"You have truly proven yourself. You have shown not just raw power, but also intelligence. Something like this is rare. It would be a shame to kill a being with as much potential just now."_

 **"What?"** the Dragon asked confused.

 _"I will return when I have access to my full power. Then you and the rest of this world will face your final test."_

With this words his form started to dissolve. A few seconds later he was not longer to see. But they both - Great Red and Issei - knew he was still around.

A moment later Great Red teleported away as well.

 **"I will return to the Dimensional Gap, to recover,"** he told Issei. **"We see us then - Issei Hyoudou... Maybe for the last time."**

Then he was gone.

It was over, for the moment.

 **xxxxxxx**

In some distance meanwhile, Lamia and her remaining Servants had been watching the events.

"So this was it. The Master has finally manifested himself," her Queen commented. "But on the other side the Horsemen have been defeated.

"The Horsemen maybe," Lamia replied. "But our little team had only been a meanst to the end from the beginning. Now they are not longer needed anymore anyway. The Master will do the rest by himself."

It had all worked better as she had hoped for, she thought. The Master was here, finally... and Loki was out of the way as well.

"We have won," she said. "We have won everything." She smiled. "I guess it is time for us to leave now."

A transport-circle appeared beneath them and they teleported away too.

 **xxxxxxx**

Issei returned to the others. The look on their faces was just as desperate like he felt.

"Raynare - are you better?" he said to her.

"I think as good as I can expect," she answered. "How did it go?" she asked. "I guess I already know the answer," she said, looking at his face.

"Issei-kun - you..." Irina addressed him.

"I made no difference," he told her, "no fucking difference at all. I never felt so useless, not since..." He send a short look to Asia, who was just looking downwards. "We are only still alive because he didn´t bother to kill us. But - Rossweisse, Gabriel..." His voice broke. Tears were rolling down his face.

"Issei..." Rias began. For a moment she wanted to tell him that he shouldn´t blame himself. That if at all - as their Master - it was her responsibility, not his. Then she remembered she was not longer the Master... **he** was.

Not that she had fared any better than he did.

"Issei," they heard Vali´s voice, who was sitting close by. They all turned around.

Issei realized that he was looking terrible, even worse than before. He was stumbling as he tried to stand up.

His face was deadly pale and his skin looked as if it was literally dried out. On a closer look he could make out some bright red, swollen looking, blood vessels visible beneath the surface this skin and some sickly looking dark or greenish spots.

Issei remembered where he had seen this before... Rossweisse. No.

"It... is Samael´s poison," Vali said quiety, but loud enough for them all to hear. "Great Red´s time-magic could not completely neutralize it. I am dieing." He gave them a bitter smile. "It had only weakened it somewhat. But that is not even really a good thing for me. It only means that it will take me longer to die. This was never the way I wanted to go. I always thought it would be fighting a strong opponent... and not this."

"Vali - no," Sona called out. "You can not be serious."

"I am sorry," Vali said. "It seems there won´t be any next date for us Sona-chan. We had a great time together, right? Please don´t look like that."

"Vali - you can not mean that," Issei reminded him. "I have been in the same state like you and I had been saved. Great Red can... we can ask Ophis, Asia can..."

"Asia can do **nothing** ," he replied sharply. "The Twilight Healing has no effect on this poison. Great Red is in no condition to help anyone right now. We both know that. I have sensed what had happened to him. And we don´t even know where Ophis is in this days. Or if she is even willing to help us."

He shook his head.

"Nothing will save me. At least not in time. You know there is not cure for Samael´s blood. There is only the chance to have a new body created. But no one who could do this is there.

You know, for Rossweisse it had gone quite quick. As it looked she had more of the poison inside her as I have. And since I am far more powerful and robust, it also takes longer for me. A long, painful and pitiful death. Aren´t I lucky?"

He laughed a bit cynically.

Sona bit her lip. She was the first to admit that she didn´t truly loved Vali. But that didn´t meant that she didn´t care about him. He had become a good friend after all. And in the last weeks they had gotten even closer - were dating, having sex - they even included Tsubaki and Kiba a few times.

Maybe she just wanted to experience something as long as she had the chance. She was not sure. But, like she said, Vali was a friend and she cared about him... and now he was dieing right in front of her. And there was nothing she could do.

Just like with the others who died today.

"Issei - you are my rival... and my friend," Vali addressed him, "I have one last request to you. Please... kill me. End this."

"What? - no," Issei said tonelessly.

"You can not truly expect Issei-kun to do this," Rias called out. "Do you realize what he has already gone through today? How selfish are you?"

"That is a rich question coming from you of all people," Vali replied drily.

Rias froze... but said nothing anymore.

"I am sorry that I can not help you Vali-kun," Asia said to him. "You have saved me once and now I can not do the same thing."

"Don´t worry about it Asia," he replied. "This is out of your hand. It is not your fault," he assured her. "Issei please, I don´t want to die like this." He turned to him. "Please. You are my rival. If I have to die, then rather through your hand."

"Issei-kun is not a murderer," Irina shouted. "What are you thinking?"

"I wouldn´t be murder. I am already dead." He flinched visible from the constant pain he was under for a moment. "All it would do is spare me this."

"Hyoudou - please." He was shaking in even more pain for a few moments. A part of the skin at his throat was starting to turn black.

Issei was standing before him, starring at him in silent horror. Vali was his friend. How could he do this? But how could he let him suffer like this?

Raynare stepped forward.

"Vali," she said to him quietly, "don´t worry about it."

Then suddenly, she formed a lightspear and stabbed it right through his chest.

"You got your wish. I am sorry," She whispered to him, as he sank dieing to the ground.

The others were starring in shock at what she had just done.

"You," Sona shouted at her angrily. "What have you done you bitch."

"I did it so that none of you would have to," she said weakly.

That cause Sona to say nothing anymore. A look at the Fallen Angel´s face showed her all too well how she felt about what she had just done.

"I - I guess I am always the one to go to for things like this," Raynare stated. "I have experience being the bitch after all. I guess I am going to be famous now. I think I am the only person in history who has ever killed both Dragon Emperors."

"Stop talking like this Raynare-chan," Irina yelled at her. "You have changed. We all know that. You wanted to help him. He was suffering. He has asked us to do this. We have all heard it."

"I..." Raynare suddenly started to cry, "I am sorry. I am so sorry."

"I am sorry as well Raynare-chan," Issei said to her as he laid his arms around her and drew her into a hug.

Kuroka was kneeling next to Vali´s body.

"I will return him to the Grigory," she said to them. "And I have to tell Arthur and Le Fay what had happened."

"We can take Rossweisse back as well," Xenovia stated. "Her, Gabriel and now Vali as well. And all the others. Damn it," she pressed out. "What can we do?"

"I don´t know," Issei said. He was still holding Raynare in his arms. Rias and Irina had joined in and were hugging him from both sides. "I don´t know."

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Kuoh Hyodou residence, three days later_

A half week had passed since the battle of Tokyo. A memorial for the dead had ben held two days earlier.

Since then things seemed to have become quiet again. But quiet did not necessary mean that they had gotten better.

"This goddamn fools," Irina exclaimed as she had listened to what Rias parents had just told them.

Zeoticus and Venelana had just come for one of their now quite regular visits and informed them about the results of the last meeting of the remaining heads of the Devil Families.

"I can not believe that they are this stupid," Rias stated.

"Believe it daughter," Zeoticus said, "they are."

"Putting their heads in the ground and pretending the problem doesn´t exist, that seems to be the solution of these fools," Venelana commented sharply.

After the Battle of Tokyo, the remaining members of Lord Bael´s renegade faction had surrendered. The other Clan-heads who had supported him had either fled the Underworld or had been arrested and were awaiting their trials. The second Devil Civil War had officially ended.

But exactly here lied the problem. The Underworld had been devastated from the last conflicts. First the Trihexa War, that they had barely started to recover from. Then the terror of the Four Horsemen and the new civil war.

After all what happened, it seemed that simply nobody wanted to hear about even more danger to the world.

During the last meeting, where the remaining Heads of Houses of the Devil race where supposed to start the rebuilding and reorganization of their territory... they had then somehow decided under themselves themselves that the new Super Being that had been invading their universe had been `defeated´ by Great Red during their fight and `retreated´ to the dimension it came from.

Then, as Zeoticus had been trying to tell them that this wasn´t true - that the Being named Ahriman was still around and that the fight ended undecided - he had practically instantly been accused of `making up a threat in an attempt to send the Devil race into panic in an attempt to size power for himself and the Gremory Clan´.

At this point Veelana had been ready to use Power of Destruction on nearly everyone in the room. In the end she and her husband had left the meeting in protest.

"I would now say something about the stupidity of Devils," Raynare mentioned. "But when the last months have showed one thing, then that all our race can be as idiotic as the other."

Heaven was not of much help either. After Gabriel´s death every pretense of order up there had disappeared. Several sub-groups were now debating under each other which direction Heaven should go in the future... and who would take over leadership.

"Oh my dear, believe me, right now I would gladly volunteer to be turned into a Fallen Angel, if it meant I would never have to take part of a meeting like that again," Venelana replied. "At least your race acknowleges the threat instead of ignoring it."

"But there is not much we can do either," Raynare admitted.

It was now three days ago that she had been possessed by Ahriman. She herself was not quite sure what to think about the experience. On a logical level, she knew she had no other choice than to give in to the monster. The alternative would have been only worse. But that didn´t keep a part of her from blaming herself.

Some of her fellow Fallen Angels who had heard about it still did not completely trusted her again and kept an eye on her whenever she was around. Not that she could hold it against them. And not that the Devils were any better in that regard.

"By the way, how is Issei-kun?" Venelana asked.

"Still the same," Issei´s mother spoke up. "He is spending most of his time sitting in his room, barely talking to anyone. He has taken what happened badly - very badly. After we heard about it and saw him afterwards, we have excused him from school for a few days."

"He is just hiding away," his father stated. "We have both tried talking with him, but... it don´t seems to be helping."

"Issei-kun takes it badly to loose people close to him," Raynare stated. She knew a good part of that was her fault. She was the one who had `introduced´ him to that experience after all.

They all had recovered physically from what had happened. But emotionally, that was another question.

She knew all too well how Issei was feeling. In fact she had some of the others, in first line Rias, had a few times even joined him. Sitting silently next to him in his room, saying nothing. Just sharing his grief.

... And their enemy was still out there, they all knew.

 **xxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, in another part of the Underworld, at the outskirts of Devil territory, something was just happening what would proof the Gremory family´s claims all too true.

The now possessed God Hades had appeared. He had just teleported from his own realm into the Underworld... and was now standing on top of a cliff, looking down on a small settlement.

In the background of his mind, he heard Ahriman´s thoughts, overshadowing and influencing his own.

It was a small place before him, populated mostly by a handfull of Devils and a few Fallen Angels, now living together in peace. Civilians.

`Pathetic creatures,´ he thought, `not even worth killing.´

After a few more moments he decided to leave and transport himself somewhere else... somewhere to cause real damage.

 **xxxxxxx**

At the same time on Earth, hundreds - even thousands - of people who had come under Ahriman´s influence where taking position all around the globe, formerly normal humans and supernatural beings alike.

It was beginning.

* * *

 **Like it was announced, with the next chapter will now start the final Arc of Gods of Darkness.**

 **This chapter now ended with a complete, physical and emotional, defeat for Issei and Co. That they are only slowly recovering from. With Rossweisse, Vali and Gabriel are now three canon characters dead.**

 **This, especially Gabriel´s death, will have important consequences for the rest of the story.**


End file.
